


Killing romance

by Dita_von_Lanz



Series: Интернат "Белый олеандр" [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friendship/Love, High School, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 117,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Жизнь в интернате скучна и однообразна? Как бы не так! Для того чтобы мир заиграл новыми красками нужно совсем немного. Законченный мазохист, гламурная «блондинка», красавчик, не привыкший к отказам, и эпатажный готенок, который научит унылую компанию воспитанников веселиться, поставив весь интернат на уши. Ведь скучные правила придуманы исключительно для того, чтобы Эйприл МакАдамс их нарушал.





	1. Знакомство

Начало учебного года уже маячило на горизонте, заставляя всех воспитанников интерната «Белый олеандр» впадать в откровенное уныние. Каникулы, проведенные в абсолютном ничегонеделанье, стремительно подходили к своему логическому завершению, оставив о себе лишь пару невнятных воспоминаний. Вообще-то, как это обычно бывает, на грядущий отдых возлагались большие надежды. Казалось, что уж этот-то отдых они запомнят навсегда и впечатлений останется море. Впечатлений... Не осталось совсем. Во всяком случае, у парня, сидевшего сейчас на перилах, воспоминаний точно не было. Единственным более или менее интересным поступком в его жизни стала небольшая смена имиджа. Его некогда блондинистые волосы сейчас радовали глаз розовым цветом. Не оттенком взбесившегося поросенка, а нежно-розовым. Правда, на кардинальную смену имиджа парень не решился, потому его волосы были не полностью розовыми. Лишь челка и несколько прядей с левой стороны.  
Чарли Милтон откровенно скучал, не зная, чем себя занять, а потому сидел и тупо таращился перед собой, разглядывая уже основательно доставший его пейзаж. Серое небо над интернатом, в кои-то веки не затянутое тучами, высокие деревья, отгораживающие интернат от старого кладбища и часть сада, заметную отсюда. На клумбах уже ярко полыхали разноцветные астры, отцветали последние, припозднившиеся розы. И это цветовое безумие немного диссонировало с общей, унылой атмосферой интерната.  
Чарли сидел на перилах и покачивал ногой в воздухе. Ботинок давно слетел с одной ноги, со второй был сброшен самим Милтоном. Теперь без труда можно было рассмотреть носки Чарльза. Они, как, впрочем, и все остальные вещи, кричали о том, что хозяин их – натура педантичная. Которая во всём, без исключения, любит порядок. Носки были кипенно-белыми, как и джинсы. А кофта ярко-красная и почему-то со свободными длинными рукавами. У того, кто впервые видел Чарли, всегда, неизменно возникали вопросы, почему даже в жару он носит максимально закрытые вещи, как будто боится того, что солнечные лучи получат доступ к его телу. Все, кто знал Милтона продолжительное время, подобными вопросами уже не задавались, потому что сами знали ответ на вопрос. Некоторых, не посвященных в тему, ответ мог шокировать. Остальные привыкли. Всё дело в том, что Чарли по природе своей был мазохистом, тащился от боли, а поскольку в повседневности ему этой боли недоставало, он её сам себе и причинял, время от времени расписывая себе руки лезвием. Он никогда не переходил тонкой грани между попыткой суицида и нанесением порезов на кожу. Ему совсем не хотелось умирать, во всяком случае, не в столь юном возрасте. Быть может, через несколько десятков лет, когда этот мир ему надоест, он решится на нечто подобное, но не сейчас. Не сейчас...  
Порезы на руках не успевали заживать. Стоило только им немного зажить, как Чарли тут же пускал в ход ногти, и царапины снова кровили. Впрочем, даже к этому делу Милтон подходил со всей серьёзностью. У него наготове всегда имелся антисептик, чтобы заразу не занести, и набор лезвий (каждый раз он использовал новое, а старое выбрасывал). Лезвия, кстати, тоже подвергались предварительной обработке, опять же, чтобы заразу не занести. Боль была чем-то сродни наркотику. Зависимостью, от которой невозможно избавиться. Порезы, которые парень наносил себе, казались ему чем-то вроде ритуала освобождения от повседневных проблем. Он смотрел на вытекающую из ранок кровь и глупо улыбался. Непосвященных данное действо тоже ввергало в шок. Но ещё сильнее их шокировала невозмутимость Чарли, тщательно бинтовавшего свои руки. Руки у него были замотаны бинтами почти до самого локтя. Чтобы эти самые бинты скрыть, длинные рукава и требовались.  
Внешний вид парня крайне противоречил его внутреннему миру. Глядя на Милтона, все видели нежного, томного и романтичного юношу, но, на самом деле, Чарльз Милтон был резким, ядовитым человеком, имевшим о романтике самые поверхностные понятия. Намного сильнее ему подошел бы агрессивный имидж. Черные волосы, многочисленные проколы, когда пирсинг натыкан всюду, куда только можно и нельзя, темная одежда и многочисленные украшения, которые звенят при переходе через металлоискатель. Но Чарли почему-то выбрал для себя иной облик.  
И сейчас, издалека напоминал гигантское мороженое, почему-то взгромоздившееся на перила.  
Противная розовая прядь снова выбилась из-за уха, волосы полезли в рот. Милтон чертыхнулся. И отточенным жестом заправил непослушную прядь обратно, за ухо. Со стороны его движения были плавными и даже немного манерными, что раздражало даже самого Чарли. Он терпеть не мог, когда его называли девочкой и пытались навязать томные, романтичные ухаживания. А навязать их пытались. Подобные проявления внимания вызывали у парня нервный тик. В очередной раз поругавшись до хрипоты с соседом по комнате, решившим потискать его в углу, Милтон зарядил Луису локтем под ребра и свалил на улицу, решив, что в здание не вернется до самого вечера. Во избежание повторения истории с объятиями.  
С его наблюдательного поста открывался отличный вид на главные ворота интерната. Там, конечно, не могло быть ничего интересного, да и не было. Во всяком случае, Чарли был уверен в этом. Тем не менее, что-то заставило его остановить свой взгляд на главных воротах, и парень это сделал. Через пару минут у ворот притормозил автобус.  
Не имея возможности заговорить с кем-то и обсудить причину появления автобуса, Милтон лишь удивленно изогнул бровь, надеясь, что ответ получит в самое ближайшее время. В тот момент он ещё не знал, что некоторые вопросы лучше оставлять без ответа. Потому как слова, брошенные в ответ, могут перевернуть привычную жизнь, поставив её с ног на голову. Впрочем, тогда Чарли этого ещё не знал и беззаботно сидел на перилах, глядя, кого занесло попутным ветром в их интернат.  
Появление новичков всегда было громким событием. К нему заранее готовились. Нет, торты не пекли, шариками комнаты не украшали и приветственные надписи не развешивали. Просто «новую кровь» ждали с нетерпением и всегда активно обсуждали предполагаемых соседей. Сейчас же никто ничего не говорил. В известность воспитанников не ставил, потому автобус, притормозивший перед воротами, стал настоящим сюрпризом.  
Чарли, удивленный этим событием, наплевал на свои правила, гласившие, что каждый предмет гардероба должен быть чистым и опрятным, спрыгнул на землю прямо в носках, подобрал ботинки, быстро обулся и зашагал к воротам, чтобы поближе рассмотреть прибывших.  
Ворота отворились, и на территорию интерната шагнуло... оно. Черное пятно. Сплошное черное пятно. Во всяком случае, первая ассоциация была именно такой.  
Человек, названный Милтоном черным пятном, обозвал своего первого знакомого на новом месте «клубничным мороженым с вишневым сиропом» и усмехнулся про себя. В руке «пятно» крепко сжимало ручку чемодана, второй рукой придерживало на плече рюкзак. Заметив, что к нему кто-то идет, парень потянулся к рюкзаку, достал оттуда складное зеркальце, чтобы убедиться в своей неотразимости. В его планы не входило очаровывать собеседника, просто хотелось убедиться, что за время переезда с его внешним видом не произошло никаких катастроф, потому можно изобразить приветливую улыбочку и... брякнуть какую-нибудь гадость. По традиции уже.  
Иначе Эйприл просто не умел.  
МакАдамс просчитался, думая, что с лицом всё нормально. После длительного переезда парня мутило, а голова раскалывалась, как будто над ней долгое время, без остановки звонил колокол. Черная помада, которой были покрыты губы, слегка размазалась и сейчас напоминала грязное пятно, а не аккуратный макияж. Волосы не мешало бы причесать. Большую часть пути Эйприл провел в одной позе. Положил скрещенные руки на спинку впереди стоящего кресла, уткнулся в них лбом и пытался провалиться в сон. Что-то постоянно мешало ему это сделать. Даже любимая музыка не спасала.  
Эйприл за время переезда успел поменять множество оттенков, как хамелеон. От мертвенно-бледного до зеленого и сейчас сам себе напоминал зомби, поднявшегося из могилы. Ничего не соображающего, а больше действующего на рефлексах. По сути, так всё и было.  
Неделю назад ему сказали, что его ожидает переезд. Эйприл удивился. Он искренне недоумевал, с чем это связано. Он прожил в этом интернате большую часть своей жизни, привык к нему, как привыкают к своим домам дети, живущие в семьях, завел друзей, нажил врагов, заслужил признание у одних учителей и ненависть со стороны других (коих было несравнимо больше, поскольку знаниями Эйприл не блистал). И совершенно не собирался покидать родные стены. Однако его мнение никого особенно не волновало. Его просто поставили перед фактом. Новый учебный год он начинает в «Белом олеандре». МакАдамс вытаращил глаза и открыл рот. Долго-долго таращился на директрису своего прежнего интерната и не мог сказать ни слова, потому как словарный запас парня благополучно покинул.  
Правда, под конец лекции он уже успел более или менее справиться с бушующими эмоциями и задал вопрос: что послужило причиной для перевода? Ему дали пространный ответ, но ничего особо не пояснили. Общие слова, которые можно сказать в любой ситуации. Что-то сболтнули про внезапно проснувшееся рвение к учебе, отзывы о положительной динамике в изучении наук. Эйприл нахмурился. Откуда бы взяться рвению и той самой, пресловутой, динамике, если он с трудом выбивает себе оценки в триместрах и раз за разом таскается на пересдачи? Этот аргумент он тоже собирался привести, но его выгнали из кабинета и приказали больше глупых вопросов не задавать. Выносить дверь в директорский кабинет, чтобы добиться ответа, было идеей заманчивой, но неосуществимой, потому Эйприл лишь пожал плечами и удалился.  
Последняя неделя в прежнем интернате выдалась насыщенной и эмоциональной. Прежде всего потому, что МакАдамс умудрился неоднократно поцапаться со стервой Мэй Сандерс, которая и прежде его доставала, а теперь начала делать это с удвоенным рвением, словно пыталась вылить на него весь свой негатив, который планировала лить в следующем году. Но поскольку лимит времени ей ограничили, она решила оторваться на полную катушку, что с успехом и делала.  
А теперь, оказавшись на территории интерната, парень впервые задумался о том, что прежняя жизнь его закончена. Здесь будет не так, как там. Правда, пока неизвестно, лучше или хуже. В любом случае, Эйприл не собирался следовать правилам, установленным другими людьми. Если здесь есть иерархия, которая его не устроит, он её сломает и сделает так, что этот маленький мирок будет вращаться вокруг него. Хотят этого здешние обитатели или не хотят.  
В наушниках привычный голос посоветовал «поиметь мир оружием и сломанным лезвием», чем окончательно утвердил Эйприла в мысли, что интернат будет лежать у его ног.  
Поняв, что «мороженое» подобралось уже довольно близко, МакАдамс отточенным жестом захлопнул зеркальце и пристально посмотрел на потенциального собеседника. Тот невольно поежился.  
Чарли уже давно рассматривал новичка, и чем дальше рассматривал, тем сильнее охреневал, потому что увиденное вызывало в его мозгу взрывы один за другим. Конечно, в «Белом олеандре встречался самый разнообразный контингент, но такого прежде встречать не доводилось. Потому поглазеть на него было вдвойне интересно, а теперь, когда ему в переносицу уставился злобный взгляд, рассматривать как-то расхотелось.  
Однако того, что Милтон увидел, ему вполне хватило.  
У нового воспитанника были прямые длинные волосы роскошно-черного цвета, с седой прядью, как у готических ведьм, острый нос, огромный рот, намазанный черной помадой. Глаза тоже были подведены, но немного, практически незаметно. Лишь для того, чтобы подчеркнуть их природный, серый цвет, отлично контрастирующий с черным цветом волос и одежды. Одежда... К слову, она тоже заставляла глаз Чарли дергаться. Милтон с трудом выдавил из себя жалкую улыбку, глядя на это великолепие. Весьма сомнительное.  
Короткая джинсовая юбка, чулки в сетку, высоченные ботфорты на каблуке (удивительно, как новичок не свернул себе шею, вышагивая в подобной обуви), майка с пиратским знаком и болеро с капюшоном. На ладонях митенки и множество колец, на каждом пальце, кроме больших. Все массивные и безвкусные, как будто парень выбрал первые попавшиеся аксессуары и нанизал их на пальцы. В левом ухе у него было две сережки. Розочка и готический крест, на шее тоже был массивный крест. Вокруг левого запястья новичка была набита татуировка. Не шокирующая. Обычный узор, каких миллионы.  
– И чего ты пялишься, мороженое? – хрипло выдал новичок. – Охренел от моей красоты что ли?  
Голос был грубый и неприветливый. Совсем не так обычно ведут себя новички, не знающие, в каком коллективе им придется жить. Но этот экземпляр, кажется, не собирался считаться с чужими правилами.  
– Очередной умник, да? – попытался завести беседу Милтон.  
– Где? – усмехнулся Эйприл, разглядывая ногти.  
Они у него тоже были зачетные. Точнее, были бы таковыми, если бы МакАдамс был девушкой, а так они тоже вызывали у Чарли только одну ассоциацию. Стоило только посмотреть на это творение мастериц по акрилу, как сразу же появлялась мысль, что такими ногтями без проблем можно выколоть глаз. Хоть себе, хоть противнику, если такая необходимость появится.  
– Ты, – осторожно ответил Милтон, немного сомневаясь в правдивости своего утверждения.  
Новичок то ли, действительно, был очень умным, а потому наглым. То ли был наглым, но тупым. Второе утверждение казалось Чарльзу куда более жизнеспособным, но тут же опровергалось правилами «Белого олеандра». Хотя бы потому, что в стены данного интерната глуповатые воспитанники не попадали. Просто так Эйприл сюда попасть никак не мог. Наверняка, как и другим, ему пришлось писать тесты. И вряд ли он просто тыкал наугад. Хотя... Кажется, всё-таки именно это он и делал.  
– Нет, – категорично ответил Эйприл, и, не уделив должного внимания старожилу интерната, направился к главному входу.  
Предварительно, конечно, забросил зеркальце обратно в рюкзак, поправил лямки и, потянув чемодан за ручку, устремился прямиком к интернату.  
Чарли на несколько минут просто выпал в осадок от подобной наглости, потом всё же вышел из ступора и оглянулся. Новичок, он же «клякса», вышагивал по дорожке, при этом походку его соблазнительной можно было назвать с большим трудом. В новичке не было ни капли женственности и грациозности. Даже непонятно становилось, за каких хреном ему понадобилось надевать на себя женские тряпки. Он даже не пытался придать своей походке плавности, не покачивал бедрами и не пытался завлекать кавалеров, если, конечно, он в этом нуждался. Шаг у него был широкий, но весьма уверенный. Парень не спотыкался на каждом шагу, не грозился пропахать носом землю.  
Чарли помотал головой, стараясь выбросить из нее все мысли о чокнутых трансвеститах, которым место вовсе не в интернате, а в комнате с мягкими стеночками в компании таких же психов. Потом вспомнил о своих слабостях и пристрастиях и понял, что вряд ли чем-то лучше новичка. Кто-то режет себя, пытаясь получить наслаждение, сродни оргазму, кто-то размалевывает рожу и одевается, как дешевая шлюха. Может, это такой способ самовыражения у новичка?  
– Постой! – крикнул Чарли.  
На его вопль никто не отреагировал.  
– Да постой же ты! – повторил он громче.  
Гот неохотно обернулся и спросил:  
– Ты это мне?  
Милтон снова поймал себя на мысли о том, что новичок не в своем уме. Двор интерната пустовал. Кроме них двоих никого на улице не было.  
– Тебе.  
– И чего тебе нужно? – хмыкнул «клякса», выдув огромный пузырь жвачки, а потом, зажевав его обратно, потому как желания ходить с лицом, облепленным этой дрянью, не было совершенно.  
– Ты новенький, да?  
– Крутой вопрос, – небрежно бросил гот. – Что ещё умного придумаешь?  
– Новенький, значит, – сам себе ответил Чарли. – И как тебя зовут?  
– Эйприл, – хмыкнул парень. – Это знание сделало тебя счастливее?  
– А ты не спросишь, как меня зовут?  
– Зачем? – заржал МакАдамс. – Мне не интересно.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что я уже условно называю тебя мороженым, то, как называют другие, мне параллельно.  
– Почему мороженым?  
– В зеркало посмотрись, – посоветовал Эйприл.  
– Тебе тогда перед зеркалом жить надо.  
– С чего бы?  
– Только так свою уродливую рожу разглядеть сможешь.  
– Ути-ути, – Эйприл небрежно подцепил пальцами чужой подбородок. – Деточка обиделась на мороженое. Деточка хотела познакомиться, а его отшили и мужиком не посчитали. Деточка затаила обиду и будет мстить... Жду. Кстати, моя рожа – это моя рожа. Что есть, всё моё. И мне неплохо живется с тем, что имеется.  
Он снова продолжил движение к интернату, наплевав на то, что Чарли, кажется, взбесился от такого ответа. Эйприлу, на самом деле, было наплевать на то, что чувствуют окружающие, в том числе обидчивое мороженое. Интернат парню не нравился. Он хотел вернуться обратно, в привычную среду обитания.  
– Мудак самовлюбленный, – процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Милтон, провожая своего, кажется, уже однозначного врага ненавидящим взглядом.  
Вышеназванная личность уже довольно бодро прогарцевала по лестнице, протащив за собой чемодан, толкнула входную дверь и оказалась внутри помещения. Теперь даже не кому было высказать свои претензии. Чарли, взбешенный таким пренебрежительным отношением к его персоне, не придумал ничего лучше, чем подойти к ближайшему дереву и со всей дури пнуть его. Однако злость не отпустила. Хотелось сделать какую-нибудь подлянку наглому новичку. Милтон решил подумать об этом в самое ближайшее время и улыбнулся в предвкушении.  
Эйприл, тем временем, уже нашел коридор, в котором располагался кабинет директора. Поправил волосы и постучал в дверь, как будто, на самом деле, вежливость – его вторая натура.  
Услышав разрешение войти, он толкнул дверь носком своего сапога и переступил через порог, втягивая внутрь кабинета чемодан.  
За столом, склонившись над бумагами, сидела холеная блондинка в очках, лет тридцати восьми на вид. Интересная особа, как сразу охарактеризовал её Эйприл, любивший называть людей не по именам, а по первому впечатлению. Ему достаточно было один раз посмотреть на человека, чтобы тут же появилась кличка. Не всегда приятная и безобидная. Впрочем, когда Эйприл заморачивался на чужие чувства?  
– Эйприл МакАдамс? – спросила она, не поднимая глаз от бумаг.  
– Он самый, – отозвался парень.  
– Присаживайся, – махнула рукой Кларисса.  
И Эйприл сел. Закинул ногу на ногу, стянул с голову капюшон и немного тряхнул волосами, стараясь придать им вроде как творческий беспорядок, а не вид вороньего гнезда.  
Директриса, наконец, оторвалась от документации и посмотрела на нового воспитанника.  
Кашлянула, но так ничего и не сказала.  
Первое правило знакомств гласит: встречают по одежде, а провожают по уму.  
Если это правило, на самом деле, имеет место быть, то у парня, сидевшего сейчас в кресле, напротив директрисы интерната «Белый олеандр, Клариссы Симонс, не было никаких шансов уйти незамеченным. Кларисса была наслышана о том, что Эйприл МакАдамс весьма неоднозначная фигура, вызывающая в сознании многих диссонанс, но думала, что слухи, как всегда, преувеличивают, и в них нет и сотой доли правды. Слухи не обманывали. Эйприл, действительно, был выдающейся личностью. Хотя бы по той причине, что, однажды взглянув на него, невозможно было в дальнейшем отвести взгляд. И вовсе не потому, что воспитанник был потрясающе красив, а потому что он был потрясающе... вызывающим и по виду больше походил на девушку по вызову, чем на восемнадцатилетнего парня, который, по идее, должен быть уже более или менее серьезным.  
Воспитанник смотрел на директрису, не отводя взгляда, и старался понять, какого, собственно, хрена его сорвали с места, вырвали из привычного интерната, притащили сюда. Интернат «Белый олеандр» славился тем, что сюда попадали только лучшие, только самые умные, самые достойные. Те, кто могли бы стать цветом нации, если бы родились в благополучных семьях и воспитывались в любви. Какое будущее ждало воспитанников интерната, оставалось только догадываться, но то, что радужным оно будет далеко не у каждого, понимали все, без исключения. Эйприл особо умным себя не считал. Учителя, которым доводилось работать с данным воспитанником, были с ним солидарны.  
Директриса, пораженная внешним видом нового обитателя интерната, потрясенно молчала, не зная, как лучше начать разговор, чтобы в голосе её не прочитывался ярко шок и дикое удивление. Нет, она, конечно, многое в своей жизни повидала, но чтобы так... Кларисса тяжело вздохнула.  
Эйприл лениво провел ладонью по подлокотнику кресла, при этом длинные, явно акриловые, а не настоящие ногти с неприятным звуком прошлись по лакированной поверхности.  
– Давайте, – бросил Эйприл небрежно. – Рассказывайте.  
– Что рассказывать? – растерялась Кларисса.  
– Почему я попал в этот интернат. С кем мне в одной комнате жить предстоит... Стандартное бла-бла-бла, что принято говорить в данной ситуации.  
МакАдамс выдул огромный пузырь из жвачки и принялся разглядывать стены в кабинете. В то время как Кларисса снова принялась разглядывать его.  
Внешне Эйприл был просто ужасен. Рядом с ним даже Доминик Вебер, не так давно покинувший стены «Олеандра» был чистым, светлым созданием, не способным на подлость.  
– Молчите, – протянул МакАдамс. – С первого взгляда, в самое сердце?  
– Что? – ещё более потерянно выдала мисс Симонс.  
– Стрела амура, – пояснил Эйприл, растянув губы в ехидной ухмылке. – Ну, должны же быть причины, по которым меня, не особо умного, никакие тесты не писавшего и вообще о смене интерната не помышлявшего, с места сорвали и сюда притащили.  
– Должны быть. Дело в том...  
– Ой, только не начинайте про мою тягу к учебе. У меня её не было и никогда не будет.  
– Но...  
– Зачем меня сюда перевели? Почему, точнее?  
– Я уже сказала.  
– Ага, первый секрет, – резюмировал парень. – Маленькая ложь рождает большое подозрение. У нас с вами уже есть один секрет. Точнее, у вас от меня. Знайте, я так просто не сдаюсь. Я обязательно докопаюсь до истины, если от меня что-то скрывают. А вообще, миленькое место, да. Наверное, дотаций немало получает, и всё такое. Круто, наверное, здесь учиться? Я так и буду задавать вопросы или вы уже сами начнёте мне рассказывать, что меня ждет в стенах данного цветника? – выпалил на одном дыхании.  
Кларисса сглотнула. Кажется, этот год обещал быть очень жарким.  
– Начну, – решительно произнесла она.  
– Вот и славно, – улыбнулся своей, поистине акульей улыбкой Эйприл. – Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Эйприл МакАдамс. Я новый воспитанник. Почту за честь учиться в этом прекрасном заведении. Надеюсь, у нас с вами взаимная симпатия будет и взаимопонимание. Давайте же говорить о делах.  
– Давай, – ответила Кларисса, с ужасом подумав, что ей придётся расплачиваться за ошибки чужой молодости.


	2. Монстр носит Prada

– Тёлка! – излишне эмоционально выпалил Чарли, ворвавшись в спальню. – Ебанутая на всю голову тёлка!  
– Где? – радостно и, заметно оживившись, поинтересовался Элвин Ричтон, сгоравший от недостатка женского внимания.  
С тех пор, как он оказался на территории «Олеандра», его история ловеласа закончилась. Начался период тотального одиночества, когда и посмотреть не на кого, и потискаться не с кем. Хоть волком вой, да на стену лезь, потому как других кандидатур не наблюдается. Когда-то, как сейчас казалось, очень давно, он мечтал попасть в этот интернат, прилагал все усилия к учёбе, стараясь пробиться наверх, старательно зубрил школьную программу, чтобы сдать тесты лучше всех. Получить заветный шанс на перевод в «Олеандр». Его тогда не особо волновал тот факт, что девушек в данном заведении нет, а потому с некоторыми проблемами физиологического характера придется бороться в одиночку, ну или воспользовавшись услугами одного из наиболее женоподобных представителей своего пола. Такие в «Олеандре», конечно, были, но ни один Элвину особо не приглянулся. А самый-самый похожий на девку Лайонел Астон даже подбешивал своими замашками типичной ванильной бабы, которая сидит на подоконнике, курит и смотрит на дым. Лайонел не курил и на дым не смотрел. Зато превратил свою кровать в королевство устаревшего гламура, от которого тошнить начинает, достаточно лишь один раз взглянуть. У Астона были светлые волосы, которые он слегка завивал на концах, чтобы получились локоны, и регулярно заливал их вонючим лаком для волос, который, как ни странно, пах именно ванилью. Учитывая тот факт, что выливалось лака не меньше, чем половина баллончика, запах в комнате витал ещё тот. Спасало только то, что сейчас ещё стояли теплые дни, и комнату можно было проветривать без проблем. Зимой проблема обострялась. А ещё Лайонел обожал мягкие игрушки, розовые вещи и блестки. Он не наносил косметику на лицо, но зато любил красить розовым лаком ногти. Если увлечение черным лаком Элвин ещё понимал, то такое вот светопредставление не понимал совершенно. Впрочем, с ним никто в вопросе имиджа не советовался, потому как считали парня излишне консервативным. В общем, так и было. Он был консерватором до мозга костей, предпочитая носить строгие рубашки и классические джинсы, а ещё почему-то питал огромную слабость к галстукам.  
Внешность у него была не особо примечательной. Волосы темные, но к ним больше подходила характеристика темно-русые, нежели шатен или брюнет. А глаза – ничего особенного, обычные карие.  
– Тёлка? – удивленно переспросил Луис, который от неожиданности даже перестал думать о своей вечной проблеме, как уломать Милтона на порцию нежностей. – В каком смысле тёлка? Да и, действительно, где?  
– В интернат приехала, – проворчал Чарли, присаживаясь на свою кровать.  
На лице его без труда прочитывалось отвращение.  
– Новая воспитательница? – поинтересовался Элвин, уже предвкушавший головокружительный роман.  
– Не-а. Учиться здесь будет.  
– Девушка? – вскинул бровь Элфорд, окончательно позабыв о своих проблемах с несговорчивым Чарльзом. – Реально девушка будет учиться в «Олеандре»?  
– Да.  
– И как она выглядит? – вновь проявил любопытство Элвин.  
– Охуительно.  
– В смысле, такая красивая?  
– В смысле, увидишь один раз и охуеешь на всю жизнь, – внес ясность Чарли.  
– А что в ней такого?  
– У нее огромный рот, намазанный черной помадой...  
– Готесса? – решил уточнил Луис.  
– Типа того. Волосы длиннющие, почти до самой талии. У неё дико короткая юбка, на руке татушка, ухо пробито. Ногти километровые. Ах да, рот такой, что туда поезд без проблем загнать можно.  
– Королева моих грёз, – мечтательно вздохнул Элфорд.  
– Ты головой ударился, Лулу? – прищурив глаза, спросил Милтон.  
– Нет.  
– То есть, ты серьёзно?  
– Ну, да.  
– М-да, – протянул Чарли. – Как всё печально. Какие-то стрёмные у тебя мечты.  
– А думаешь, к тебе я пристаю потому, что ты обалденно красивый? – беззаботно спросил Луис.  
– А почему ты тогда ко мне пристаёшь?  
– Потому что питаю слабость к странным личностям, только и всего.  
– Мудак, – процедил Милтон, действительно, до этого момента пребывавший в уверенности, что его обожают и любят за внешность.  
– И тебе хорошего дня, – отозвался Элфорд.  
Он вообще по жизни был равнодушным и редко акцентировал на чем-то своё внимание. Зато оживлялся каждый раз, когда находил что-то интересное для себя. Что именно он сочтет интересным в тот или иной момент оставалось загадкой даже для него. Милтон, давно знакомый с Луисом, совсем не ожидал, что тот сможет заинтересоваться готом. Точнее, готессой, раз уж пока все уверены, что в интернат приехала девушка.  
Черный цвет, правда, любил. Но больше из-за своей лени. Вещи другого цвета легко было испачкать, а эти были немаркими, и их можно было стирать немного реже, чем всё остальное. Волосы парень тоже красил в черный цвет, но только потому, что контраст темных волос и голубых глаз казался ему более выигрышным, нежели сочетание со светлыми волосами.  
– Свои взаимоотношения вы можете обсудить в любое другое время, – перебил зарождавшуюся перепалку Элвин. – А сейчас давайте поговорим о девушке...  
– Ах да, девушка, – ядовито процедил Чарли. – Девушка, да. Жуткая, тупая, грубая, с ужасным голосом. Мерзкая и отвратительная телка с членом под юбкой!  
– С членом? – переспросил Ричтон, не сразу въехав в откровения Милтона.  
– Да!  
– Офигенно! – выпалил Луис, получив в свой адрес испепеляющий взгляд.  
Таким взбудораженным его ещё никогда прежде не видели. Кажется, он, действительно, нашёл свою мечту в лице Эйприла.  
– Транссексуал? – решил уточнить Элвин.  
– Нет, просто трансвестит.  
– Какой трэш.  
– Ну, хоть ты меня понимаешь, – вздохнул Чарли, искоса поглядывая в сторону Элфорда.  
Тот едва не светился от счастья.  
– Тебе реально так понравился рассказ? – обратился Элвин к Луису.  
– Конечно, – совершенно серьёзно ответил тот. – Разве такое может не понравиться?  
– Когда посмотришь, может и не понравится, – влез Милтон.  
– Ты просто завидуешь человеку, который нашел способ ярко о себе заявить, а не пилить руки.  
– Да иди ты! – рявкнул Чарли, запустив в своего ветреного ухажера учебником.  
– Не волнуйся, Милтон. На тебя тоже найдется любитель, которого ты, возможно, не будешь кормить «завтраками». А сразу на всё согласишься.  
– А ты особо не воодушевляйся. Во-первых, не факт, что ты Эйприлу понравишься. Во-вторых, он может понравиться Реджинальду... Тут, кажется, все знают, что Реджинальд так просто не отступается. И, если прилипнет у Эйприлу, ты его не отлепишь.  
– Он же Лайонела обрабатывает. Разве нет?  
– Факт того, что ты меня обрабатывал, тебе остановил? – задал встречный вопрос Чарли.  
– Нет.  
– Вот и его не остановит.  
– Так я не понял: этот новичок красивый или нет? – уточнил Луис, которого фразы Милтона всё сильнее запутывали.  
– Он урод.  
– Тогда с чего он Реджинальду понравится?  
– С того, что урод уродом, но наглый, а Редж тащится от того, когда об него ноги вытирают.  
– Короче, твой родственник, – хмыкнул Элвин.  
– В каком смысле? – удивился Чарли.  
– Тоже мазохист. Только любит боль душевную и унижение.  
– Он просто дебил со смазливой рожей, – выразил авторитетное мнение Милтон.  
Правда, в этом заявлении было больше не реальных мыслей, а обиды за то, что Реджинальд начал обхаживать Лайонела, а не его. Чарли это задело до глубины души. Себя он считал гораздо интереснее Астона. Реджинальд Олдред придерживался иного мнения. Ему почему-то дико нравился капризный Лайонел с его вечными прихотями, вонючими сладкими-пресладкими духами и розовой одеждой.  
– Ревность – страшная штука, – хмыкнул Луис.  
– Да заткнись же ты! – снова рявкнул Чарли, шумно задышав, как будто только что вынужден был пробежать кросс.  
Этому парню унизительными казались не только сами нежности, но и разговоры о любви. Не только о ней, но и чувствах, ходивших с ней рядом. О той же ревности, собственническом отношении, которое просыпается в направлении человека, который не безразличен... Милтон, на самом деле, старательно раз за разом подчеркивал тот факт, что он – мужчина, а потому ему не нужны нежные чувства, не нужны признания и ухаживания. Ему нужно всё приземленное. Желающих подарить ему эту приземленность почему-то не находилось. Видимо, Чарли просто плохо искал. Или своим внешним видом наталкивал окружающих на мысли, что он ничем не отличается от радостно-восторженного Лайонела, способного часами о романтике говорить, а поцелуй в щеку считать едва ли не наградой со своей стороны.  
Астон реально верил, что его нужно добиться, заслужить и вообще приложить, как можно больше усилий, чтобы «принцесса» оказалась рядом. Прозвище это прицепилось к нему давно, ещё из прошлого интерната было принесено. Когда у Лайонела спросили, как его зовут, по прибытии в «Олеандр», он, не задумываясь, сказал, что его называют «принцессой», и его это не обижает. Он привык, ему нравится. Впрочем, в дальнейшем вопросы отпали. Окружающие поняли, что это само собой разумеющееся прозвище. Оно идеально отражает сущность Астона.  
Чарли это всё терпеть не мог, но убедить в этом окружающих так и не получилось. Все считали, что раз он носит яркие вещицы, помешан на порядке, красит волосы, пусть и частично, в розовый цвет, то он просто обязан быть таким же, как и Лайонел. Томным, помешанным на романтике во всех её проявлениях, а мазохизм... Да про любовь Чарли к боли все давно забыли, решив, что он просто продолжает валять дурака. А однажды перерастёт и перестанет ходить в бинтах, как мумия в мультипликационных и кинофильмах.  
– Окей, – хмыкнул Элфорд. – Затыкаюсь.  
Он и, правда, замолчал на время. Другие участники разговора тоже молчали, поняв, что, по сути, тема обсуждения себя исчерпала. Правда, долго в тишине им посидеть не удалось. В коридоре раздался цокот каблуков. Причем, на каблуках, кажется, вышагивали двое. Это предположение было верным. Действительно, по коридору шли директриса и Эйприл.  
Когда дверь спальни распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Кларисса, воспитанники удивились. Обязанность провожать новичков в комнату чаще всего ложилась на плечи старост. Здесь старостой как раз был Элвин, но его в кабинет не вызывали, собрать всех в комнате указания не давали и вообще ничего о приезде нового ученика не говорили. Потому-то было удивительно думать о том, что у них появится ещё один сосед, который, непонятно, придется ли ко двору или испортит более-менее спокойные отношения между другими обитателями комнаты.  
Директриса переступила порог комнаты, уступая место новому воспитаннику, и вскоре появился он.  
Некоторое время Луис и Элвин потрясенно молчали, потом переглянулись. Выражение лиц обоих выдавало их с головой. Они, конечно, прониклись рассказом Чарли и представили соседа, но до того, что им довелось увидеть в реальности, фантазии не дотянули совершенно.  
Эйприл втащил в комнату свой чемодан и мерзко улыбнулся.  
Рассказ не обманул. Рот у парня, действительно, был огромный. Ремарка про поезд была более чем обоснована. В целом, лицо выглядело не отталкивающе, насчет урода Чарли погорячился. У Эйприла была просто весьма и весьма своеобразная привлекательность, оценить которую смогли бы не все.  
– Добрый день, мальчики, – поздоровалась Кларисса.  
– Здравствуйте, мисс Симонс, – откликнулись все трое.  
Подняться и вытянуться в полный рост додумался только Элвин. Его должность старосты обязывала везде, всегда, быть предельно вежливым и перед директрисой заискивать. Потому как без хорошего отношения с её стороны невозможно было рассчитывать на мирное разрешение конфликтов, если таковые возникали.  
– Я хочу представить вам нового ученика интерната, – тем временем продолжила Кларисса, подойдя к готенку и положив ладонь ему на плечо. – Его появление здесь внеплановое. Он не проходил никаких испытаний, не писал тесты и не участвовал в собеседовании. Просто руководство его интерната посчитало, что Эйприл достоин места в «Белом олеандре» и направило его сюда. Мне хочется надеяться, что вы с ним найдете общий язык и даже подружитесь. Я в вас верю.  
Она очаровательно улыбнулась, заставив Элвина на время задержать дыхание. Вообще-то он не любил женщин старше себя, но Кларисса всегда вызывала у него экстаз и восторги.  
Наверное, именно такой тип женщины он хотел бы видеть рядом с собой в дальнейшем. Но пока о чем-то подобном приходилось только мечтать.  
– Элвин, можно тебя на минуту? – обратилась Кларисса к старосте.  
– Разумеется, мисс Симонс, – улыбнулся он.  
– Идём со мной. Поговорим в кабинете, – директриса решила, что её миссия закончена, потому развернулась на каблуках и зашагала к выходу.  
Тем не менее, её появление в комнате всех заинтриговало. Даже поставило в тупик. Никогда прежде не случалось такого, чтобы директриса приводила воспитанников в комнаты и при этом с милой улыбкой советовала подружиться с ними. Улыбаться-то улыбалась, но при этом её слова звучали не как просьба и надежда, а, как приказ. Создавалось впечатление, что Кларисса, по большей части к воспитанникам равнодушная, о новичке заботится, и он многое для нее значит.  
Элвин послушно вышел в коридор вслед за директрисой и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Эйприл, Луис и Чарли остались в комнате втроём. МакАдамс, бросив чемодан посередине комнаты, осмотрелся по сторонам, прикидывая, куда его поселили. И пришел к неутешительному выводу, что хваленый интернат, ради которого многие вгрызались зубами в не всегда податливый гранит науки, оказался самым обыкновенным, ничем не отличающимся от других заведений строением. Всё абсолютно идентичное. Разве что цветовая гамма несколько иная.  
Эйприл стянул с себя болеро и отбросил в сторону. Вещица приземлилась прямо на чемодан, а сам МакАдамс распластался поверх первой попавшейся кровати, чем снова вызвал приступ ненависти у Милтона. Кажется, зря директриса возлагала надежды на нежную дружбу между старожилами интерната и новичком.  
– Слушай, это вообще-то моя кровать! – прорычал Чарли.  
Эйприл приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на соседа по комнате. Приподнялся на локтях и спросил хамовато, что, в общем-то, было ему свойственно:  
– И что?  
– Ляг на другую.  
– У тебя что-то отвалится, если я здесь полежу?  
– Это моя собственность!  
– Нет у тебя никакой собственности, – отпарировал МакАдамс. – Отвянь, мороженое.  
– Мороженое? – удивленно переспросил Луис.  
В тот же момент Эйприл соизволил обратить свой взгляд в его сторону.  
До того, как Элфорд подал голос, гот на него вообще не смотрел. Он продолжал вести себя так, словно это не он прибыл в гости, а они все приперлись скопом и зашли в его личную комнату. Теперь ещё и выделываться пытаются. Подобное поведение Луиса немного настораживало. Он был уверен, что новичок, если судить по описанию, окажется весьма женственным созданием с мягкими, плавными движениями, утонченными жестами. Ничего этого не было. Эйприл МакАдамс ожиданий не оправдал, он взял и одним, не очень изящным жестом, разбил первоначальное представление о себе.  
– Мороженое, – подтвердил Эйприл.  
Элфорд поднялся со своего места, подошел к чемодану, который так и стоял на середине комнаты. Собирался опереться на него ладонями, но тут заметил кофточку, чей ярлычок торчал наружу, и едва не присвистнул. Потому как ярлык гласил, что болеро сделано не кем-нибудь, а настоящим модным домом «Prada». Тут же вспомнился слоган фильма, и стало смешно, потому что МакАдамс очень неплохо подходил на роль обитателя ада, пришедшего на каблуках.  
Откуда у нищего воспитанника могла появиться такая вещь, оставалось лишь догадываться. Сразу же возникла мысль, что и кольца на руках у парня могут оказаться не безделушками, а очень даже ценными приобретениями.  
Эйприл продолжал валяться на кровати, ввергая Милтона в истерический припадок хотя бы потому, что не стал обременять себя условностями и обувь не снял. На ногах у него по-прежнему, были эти жуткие ботфорты, доходившие едва ли не до середины бедра. Но дело, конечно, было не в их длине, а в том, что подошвы у них были грязные, и отпечаток их остался на совсем недавно выстиранном покрывале. Милтона трясло и колотило, он хотел придушить наглого новичка, но пока более или менее удерживал себя в руках, понимая, что ничего хорошего из его попытки налететь на обидчика не получится. Эйприл даже на вид выглядел внушительнее. Сейчас, когда он лежал и волосы разметались по кровати, было видно, что плечи у него достаточно широкие. Болеро их больше не маскировало. Новичок был высоким от природы, каблуки прибавляли ещё добрых двенадцать сантиметров к его немаленькому росту. Удивительно, как он только лбом не сшибал всё, что можно и нельзя сшибать. Ноги километровые, рожа размалеванная, запястья тонкие, но никак не хрупкие... По нему заметно было, что он – парень, но он зачем-то нацепил на себя женские шмотки.  
У Эйприла, конечно, были мысли на этот счёт, но делиться ими с окружающими он не собирался. Нельзя сказать, что он тащился от собственного внешнего вида. Первое время ему самому подобные одеяния не нравились, но он упорно продолжал наряжаться в короткие юбки, чулки и обувь на каблуке. Это делалось вовсе не ради развлечения, а для того, чтобы привлечь внимание одного, конкретного человека, тащившегося от томных мальчиков, и время от времени развлекавшегося их соблазнением. Увы, томного мальчика из Эйприла не вышло. Он старался соответствовать чужим вопросам, но взаимности даже на одну сотую не получил. Объект его любви продолжал тащиться от нежных блондинов, немного жеманных и не способных за себя постоять. На постоянно огрызающегося Эйприла, употреблявшего матерные слова, как междометия (когда его злили), наглого и безмерно хамоватого, так и не посмотрели. Он из принципа продолжал свой маскарад, надеясь, что однажды у него всё-таки получится получить хоть немного любви, но ничего не вышло. Его перевели в «Олеандр». Теперь можно было от своих макияжа, украшений и вызывающего прикида отказаться, но так получилось, что в чемодане у гота остались исключительно такие вещи. Разве что одни нормальные джинсы имелись. Да и вообще эпатажный стиль уже вошел в привычку, стал чем-то вроде ритуала. МакАдамсу нравилось наблюдать за тем, как вытягиваются лица у неподготовленных к подобным шоу людей и смеяться от души. Рамки, рамки, рамки... Везде эти рамки. В конце концов, какое другим людям дело, что он носит в повседневной жизни?  
– Меня зовут Луис Элфорд, – представился крашеный брюнет.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Эйприл.  
Больше с его стороны никакой реакции не последовало.  
– Не старайся, – ядовито процедил Чарли. – Ему это неинтересно.  
– В точку, – усмехнулся МакАдамс, присаживаясь на кровати.  
Одной ногой он уперся в пол, вторую поджал под себя и запустил пальцы в волосы. Здесь Чарли тоже не обманул. Грива у новичка была шикарная. Ухоженная, блестящая. Никаких посеченных кончиков. Луис, постоянно красивший волосы, знал, что после длительных окрашиваний они обычно превращаются в жуткую мочалку. Особенно, если красит непрофессионал. У Эйприла волосы от природы были черными, как нефть.  
Милтон, поняв, что даже его замечание не способно поставить Элфорда в тупик, поднялся с места и подошел к соседу. Луис рассматривал Эйприла не столько с восхищением, сколько с интересом, а тот продолжал изображать из себя жвачное животное, усиленно работая челюстями.  
Взгляд Чарли переместился на болеро, и челюсть едва не поздоровалась с полом.  
– Обалдеть! – выдал он потрясенно. – Это что, реально «Prada»?  
– Да, реально, – отозвался Эйприл. – А что?  
– Откуда?  
– Оттуда.  
– Мы с тобой не подружимся.  
– Не очень-то и хотелось, – фыркнул МакАдамс. – Жил как-то раньше без твоей поддержки. И сейчас проживу.  
– И всё-таки, откуда у тебя такая дорогая вещь? – решил отвлечь соседей от начинающейся перепалки Элфорд.  
– От благотворительной организации подарок. Какая-то дама скинула нашему интернату свои шмотки, вот я и нарыл там премилую вещицу. И не надо корчить презрительные рожи, типа я унижаю себя, таская секонд-хенд. Пусть он, но зато фирма, а не дерьмо за три пенни, которое развалится через пару дней носки.  
– Как-то... Даже мыслей не было тебя упрекать, – пробормотал Луис, поняв, что парень, сидящий напротив, напоминает акулу.  
И не только улыбкой своей, но и, в принципе. Такому палец в рот не клади, потому что откусит, не задумываясь, до самого локтя.  
Эйприл обвел присутствующих взглядом, хмыкнул многозначительно и произнес:  
– Значит так, дети мои. Слушаем внимательно и с благоговением. Два раза повторять не собираюсь. Если вам что-то интересно, слушаете. Если не интересно, уходите и не портите мне настроение своим кислым видом. Мороженое, ты слушаешь?  
– Слушаю, – хмуро заметил Чарли, сделав вид, что пропустил мимо ушей обидное обращение.  
– Отлично, – хмыкнул парень. – Как вы знаете, меня зовут Эйприл МакАдамс. Мне восемнадцать лет. Я учусь не ахти, потому совершенно не понимаю, каким ветром меня занесло в ваш интернат. Не нужно спрашивать у меня, какого хрена я занимаю место, предназначенное для подростка с офигеть, каким высоким уровнем интеллекта. Всё равно не отвечу. Я люблю философию, литературу и химию. По ним у меня неизменно высокие оценки. Всё остальное ненавижу, что взаимно. Обычно учителя меня тоже начинают ненавидеть, как только слышат ответы на занятиях. Я обожаю песни Мэнсона, хотя нет, он не мой кумир. И мой имидж – не результат поклонения данному исполнителю. Вторая фигура мировой культуры, в которой я души не чаю – Мортиция Адамс, потому не удивляйтесь, когда вместо этих голых стен увидите постеры с их изображением. Ваша комната пустая и скучная, как склеп. Надо вносить разнообразие. Мои вещи неприкосновенны, и, если кто-то протянет лапы к моим украшениям, может уйти без руки. Впрочем, ко всему остальному тоже лапки загребущие лучше не тянуть. Потому как опять же... Существует риск уйти без руки. Я не занимаюсь оккультизмом, не поедаю младенцев и не пью кровь на завтрак, обед и ужин, как иногда полагают, глядя на меня. Я вполне милое хамло, которое думает исключительно о своей выгоде и делает только то, что хочет делать. При умелом подходе, со мной даже можно подружиться. Умелый подход подразумевает под собой отсутствие критики в адрес моего внешнего вида, помощь в учебе, если она мне понадобится. Как я уже сказал, руки к моим вещам не тянуть... И самое главное. Никогда не тянуть их же к моей заднице, потому что в таком случае можно уйти... Нет, уползти, потому что ноги будут сломаны. В лучшем случае. В худшем... Ну, лучше вам не знать.  
– Почему? – осторожно решил уточнить Милтон.  
– Ну, ладно, – тут же смилостивился Эйприл. – Так и быть, я расскажу вам страшную сказку о своём прошлом интернате. Там был один придурок, который решил ко мне подобраться во время одинокого купания в душе. Зажал меня в углу, собирался изнасиловать. Это было года три назад. В общем, вместо ожидаемого блаженства он получил больничную койку и перевод в другой интернат, – МакАдамс улыбнулся, а потом, поняв, что на него, по-прежнему, зачарованно смотрят, щелкнул зубами. – Вот так-то.  
– Откусил? – севшим голосом спросил Луис.  
– Мог бы это сделать, но не успел. Он завизжал раньше, чем я успел довести начатое до конца. В любом случае, как я уже сказал ранее, лучше руки ко мне не тянуть. Потому как реакция может быть неадекватной. Я гетеросексуал и люблю исключительно девушек.  
Луис и Чарли переглянулись. Вот это заявление их поставило в тупик. Если предыдущая новость удивила, то эта просто шокировала. Представить того, кто сидел перед ними, рядом с девушкой оказалось весьма проблематично. Но Эйприл смотрел на парней, не мигая. Не смеялся, не говорил, что это была шутка. Всё оказалось предельно серьёзно.  
– Правда? – удивился Элфорд.  
– Да, – ответил Эйприл. – Я не собирался вас обманывать.  
– Но твой облик...  
– У всех свои недостатки.  
– Но какая девушка в здравом уме польстится на... подобный внешний вид? – нашелся Чарли.  
– В которую я влюблен.  
– Она с тобой в том интернате жила?  
– По-моему, это очевидно.  
– Ну, извини, что мои вопросы тебя раздражают, – огрызнулся Милтон.  
Эйприл на этот выпад не обратил никакого внимания.  
– У неё было весьма специфическое хобби, – пояснил МакАдамс. – Я этого увлечения никогда не понимал, как, впрочем, и того, по какой причине умудрился влюбиться в эту стерву. У нас были потрясающие отношения. Я называл её сукой, она меня дешевой шлюхой. Мы любили друг друга просто до безумия, – усмехнулся Эйприл. – То есть, я её на самом деле любил, она меня нет.  
– А как её звали? – спросил Луис.  
– Мэй. Мэй Сандерс, – ответил гот.  
Милтон и Элфорд снова переглянулись, но на этот раз не только не смогли сдержать эмоции, а заржали, как кони. Эйприл нахмурился, поняв, что его рассказ спровоцировал приступ хохота, а не сочувствие и сопереживание. Хотя, изначально он на них и не рассчитывал, просто думал, что его откровения станут очередной проходной историей, но получилось так, что слушатели развеселились.  
– Вы же идеальная пара, – Чарли с трудом пытался вернуть лицу былую серьёзность. – Нет, реально, идеал. Лучше не придумать. Поженитесь. Обязательно. И назовите сына Джуном.  
– А дочку Джулией, – подсказал Луис, снова начиная хохотать.  
– Ну, да. Дико смешно. Вы просто гении стенд-апа, – произнес Эйприл. – Покатайтесь по полу от смеха, остроумные мои. А я пока пойду, прошвырнусь по территории. Посмотрю, что тут есть интересного. И, кстати, отойдите от чемодана. Он тоже входит в категорию моих личных вещей.  
МакАдамс поднялся с кровати, и, действительно, ушёл. Хлопнула дверь. Луис и Чарли переглянулись в третий раз.  
– Он странный, – произнес Элфорд.  
– Нет, – помотал головой Милтон. – Он не странный.  
– А какой тогда?  
– Он, пиздецовый.  
– Ну, да, – кивнул Луис. – Это ближе к истине.  
– А то, – выдал Чарли.  
Кажется, в интернате многое должно было поменяться. Кардинально поменяться.


	3. Лекарство от несчастливой любви

Реджинальд Олдред не привык слышать слово «нет». Для него в порядке вещей было слышать исключительно восторженные отклики в свой адрес, а ещё думать о том, что все, абсолютно все люди, которые ему понравятся, обязаны ответить взаимностью и пасть перед ним ниц, возрадовавшись, что такой красавец обратил на них внимание. Его соседи по комнате давно это поняли и уже не обращали внимания на пространные речи, главной темой которых неизменно становилось провозглашение постулата: «прекрасный я, все остальные лишь грязь под моими ногами». На Реджинальда косились с подозрением, но как-то эти заявления комментировать отказывались. Пусть дитя тешится чем хочет, лишь бы остальным жить не мешало. А что он там болтает – это исключительно его дело, которое окружающих не касается.  
Олдред был самовлюбленным и прекрасным. Не то, чтобы совсем прекрасным, но внешняя привлекательность имелась в полном объёме. В первую очередь, глядя на него, все западали на цвет глаз, ярко-синий, а потом уже на всё лицо в целом. Волосы у парня были каштановые, и, пожалуй, это единственное, что Реджинальда угнетало. Он предпочел бы быть блондином или брюнетом, а не чем-то промежуточным. Но, ни в коем случае, не рыжим. Рыжеволосых людей Олдред терпеть не мог, его от них подсознательно подташнивало. Почему так, он точно сказать не мог. Просто была какая-то неприязнь на подсознательном уровне. Конечно, бросаться на людей и требовать немедленно перекрасить волосы он не стал бы, но, достанься ему от природы волосы подобной расцветки, немедленно, при первой же возможности, отправился менять их цвет.  
Оказавшись в «Олеандре», Реджинальд долгое время оставался в гордом одиночестве. Но больше потому, что не мог определиться, на кого же лучше обратить свой царственный взор. То ли в сторону вечно обмотанного бинтами Чарли, то ли в сторону Лайонела, спящего в окружении мягких игрушек, на розовом же постельном белье и с розовой маской для сна на лице. На этой маске были нарисованы кокетливые реснички, которые Реджинальда почему-то неизменно пугали всякий раз, когда он подходил к кровати Астона, чтобы разбудить его с утра поцелуем. Пожалуй, маска для сна была самым отталкивающим в Лайонеле, всё остальное шло на ура. И Реджинальд не жалел, что, выбирая между Милтоном и Астоном, остановил выбор на втором, но... Но это было ровно до того момента, пока на территории интерната не появился Эйприл.  
Самобытный, совершенно потрясающий, ни на кого не похожий Эйприл.  
МакАдамс понравился ему с самого первого взгляда, о чем, собственно, Олдред и поспешил объявить во всеуслышание, но только реакцию почему-то получил совсем не ту, на которую рассчитывал. В его воображении Эйприл уже давно ответил «да» и повис у него на шее, в реальности же гот просто посмотрел на него хмуро и отвернулся, как будто с ним не первый красавчик выпуска заговорил, а какая-то сороконожка внезапно голос подала. Впрочем, МакАдамс, действительно, такого мнения и придерживался. В тот вечер он слегка изменил своим принципам и повторил грустную историю об откушенном достоинстве, настоятельно посоветовав больше к нему не соваться и шуток пошлых в его адрес не отпускать. После чего окончательно добил Реджинальда, на полном серьёзе, без намека на смешливость в голосе заявив, что является закоренелым натуралом, а все любвеобильные могут идти лесом, полем... Да чем угодно могут идти, только бы на него взгляды говорящие не бросали и не пытались завести провокационный разговор на неприятную тему.  
Было достаточно удивительно думать о том, что вот этот раскрашенный экземпляр, на самом деле, любит девушек. Вот, кстати, о девушках Эйприл мог часами болтать. И, что удивительно, в лице новичка друга обрел Элвин, до этого мучившийся в одиночестве от недостатка женского внимания. Теперь от этого недостатка мучились двое.  
Да и вообще они проводили вдвоем довольно много времени. Правда, в этом была велика заслуга Клариссы, в первый же день появления Эйприла в интернате, попросившая старосту попытаться немного подтянуть МакАдамса по всем предметам школьной программы.  
Элвин, замиравший от каждого слова директрисы и готовый целовать песок, по которому она ходила, конечно, согласился. Правда, теперь об этом жалел, поняв, что Эйприл, на самом деле, не преуменьшал свои умственные способности и во многих дисциплинах просто баран бараном. Некоторые деревья и то гораздо умнее.  
У парня не было тяги к учёбе. Совершенно не было. Ну, ни на грамм.  
На литературе и философии он получал высокие баллы исключительно за счёт своего хорошо подвешенного языка. Он мог болтать долго-долго, изредка вклинивая умные мысли, но, по большей части, от души лил в размышления воду, которые принимались учителями за логические выводы, попытки проследить ту или иную цепочку действий, объяснить суть поступков. И Эйприл охотно кивал, начиная городить новую многослойную ерунду, с которой, что удивительно, соглашались.  
Чем ему так приглянулась химия, до определенного момента оставалось только догадываться. На занятиях по этому предмету МакАдамс чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде, и сразу же стал любимчиком у преподавательницы. К счастью, на занятия предполагалось ходить в форме, потому учителя не видели Эйприла в его естественном виде. То есть, как раз в естественном они и видели. Без подведенных глаз, без намалеванного рта, который, впрочем, и так был огромным, а от помады становился больше. Главное, что парню приходилось одеваться согласно уставу. То есть, никаких юбок и кофточек с вырезами, а строгие брюки, пиджак, галстук и рубашка. Украшения, правда, Эйприл не снимал, перчатки тоже. Возможности избавиться от ногтей не наблюдалось. Пару раз его вызвали к доске, но всё то время, что парень расписывал мелом решение, в кабинете раздавался такой скрип, что учителя приняли стратегическое решение: больше к данному ученику не приматываться. Пусть сидит на месте, смотрит, как решают другие. Его самого вызывать к доске чревато.  
Удивительное дело, но на нерадивого ученика никто не орал, не смея повышать голос. Преподаватели относились к парню с невиданным пониманием и даже подбадривали его, заставляя всё сильнее сомневаться в том, что он попал сюда просто так, из-за тяги к учебе. Кажется, для этого перевода имелись особые причины. Вот только какие, Эйприл так до сих пор и не понял, хотя с момента его появления на территории интерната прошло уже чуть больше двух недель. Их даже в город успели свозить один раз. Что самое удивительное, Эйприлу тоже выдали стипендию, и не меньше, чем другим, хотя оценки у него были какие-то... прямо скажем, жалкие.  
Несмотря на то, что Элвин с ним занимался каждый день, успехи у МакАдамса были незначительными, а всё потому, что акцентировать внимание на чём-то одном он не умел, а стремился делать несколько дел одновременно. Сейчас они с Ричтоном снова сидели в библиотеке, и, пока Элвин пытался выполнить задание, Эйприл занимался всем, чем угодно, кроме того, что действительно, необходимо.  
Он слушал музыку, подпевал тихонько, выстукивал по столешнице ритм карандашом и время от времени запускал руку в рюкзак, лежавший в соседнем кресле. Там находился пакет чипсов, притащенный из города. Эйприл вытаскивал их по одной и пытался незаметно отправить в рот, пока библиотекарша не засекла и не выгнала из зала, сказав, что есть надо в столовой, а не тут.  
Элвин всё ещё был в школьной форме, Эйприл уже переоделся и снова шокировал общественность своим внешним видом. На губах опять появилась черная помада, на веках тонкая черная линия теней. Рубашка была черная с галстуком и белым воротничком, снова мини-юбка и ботильоны вместо высоченных сапог. Сегодня чулок в культурной программе не наблюдалось, потому было видно, что ноги у МакАдамса гладкие, явно бритые. А, может, кремом-депилятором обработку прошли, мало ли.  
– Нет, он нормальный вообще? – прошипел Эйприл, в очередной раз ощутив на себе взгляд Реджинальда, прятавшегося (не очень удачно) за книжными стеллажами.  
– Кто именно? – не отрываясь от своих заданий, спросил Элвин.  
– Франт и покоритель сердец.  
– Реджинальд?  
– Он самый.  
– А он снова на тебя пялится?  
– Представь себе, да.  
– Может, тебе стоит надеть брюки? – подсказал Ричтон, усмехнувшись.  
– Спасибо за прекрасный совет, – ядовито выдал Эйприл. – Сам я до этого никогда бы не додумался.  
– Нет, ну, на самом деле. Я не упрекаю. Надевай, что хочешь, но...  
– Но? – поторопил МакАдамс.  
– Носить юбку в мужском интернате – это как-то..., – Элвин оторвался от исписанных листков, повертел карандаш в пальцах и задумчиво уставился в потолок. – Это как-то странно, не находишь? Здесь все примерно одинакового возраста, а в этом возрасте гормоны – наше всё.  
– Соглашусь. Но ты же на меня не пялишься. Почему бы и ему не отвернуться?  
– У нас с ним разные условия.  
– В чем это?  
– У нас ориентация разная. Меня мужики не привлекают.  
– Зато тебя привлекает директриса, – протянул Эйприл немного насмешливо. – Правда, господин староста?  
Элвин уставился на своего собеседника, едва ли глаза не вытаращив. Ни слова не сказал, но на лице отразилась вся гамма эмоций, начиная от удивления, заканчивая каким-то диким отчаянием. Ричтон попеременно то краснел, то бледнел, а это наводило на определенные подозрения. Кажется, Эйприл не ошибся в своих предположениях, попав прямо в яблочко. Староста проникся к директрисе странными чувствами. То есть, они странными не были. Самые обыкновенные чувства. Восхищение, влюбленность подростковая в зрелую женщину, все дела. Из всех женщин, появлявшихся на территории интерната, Кларисса была самой офигенной, самой красивой. Самой эффектной, если говорить откровенно. Не будь у МакАдамса чувств к подружке по прежнему интернату, он бы тоже, скорее всего, влюбился в Клариссу. Но и сейчас, не будучи влюбленным, он не отрицал, что директриса интерната очень красива, и, будь у него возможность... В общем, да. Он бы не отказался.  
Наверное, его от собственных мыслей вывернуло бы наизнанку и неоднократно, если бы он знал всю правду. Знал, кем, на самом деле, приходится ему Кларисса. А приходилась она ему родной тётей. Младшая сестра директрисы, Мелани, будучи школьницей, имела глупость связаться с не самой лучшей компанией. Девочка из хорошей семьи сделала ошибку, повелась на крутой имидж и иллюзорную власть своего ухажера, а потом осталась одна, наедине со своим неразделенным чувством. На самом деле, она осталась не одна, а вместе с ребенком, но на первых порах об этом даже не догадывалась.  
Тест показал две полоски. Мелани накрыло истерикой. Зареванную, со сбитыми костяшками, в окружении битых тарелок и нашла её старшая сестра. Тогда же и узнала о том, что у младшей будет ребенок. После долгих уговоров Мел решилась рожать. Кларисса даже сказала, что сама дитя воспитает, пусть только мелкая, безголовая дурочка родит. И Мелани, действительно, родила, вот только ребенка не оставила, а сразу же после рождения подбросила его в приют, оставив на пороге. Потом пришла домой, собрала вещи и уехала куда-то со своим безголовым любовником. Куда уехала? Кларисса этого до сих пор не знала. Раз в год, на Рождество, она получала от сестры открытку и малюсенькое письмо. Всего пара строк. Обратного адреса на конвертах не было. Та писала о том, что жива, здорова, счастлива замужем. У Мелани был ребенок, девочка. О своём первом ребенке она не вспоминала никогда. Не интересовалась его судьбой.  
Кларисса Симонс главной целью своей жизни сделала поиск племянника. Шло время, надежда угасала, но Кларисса продолжала искать и... нашла. Когда она увидела Эйприла на пороге своего кабинета, стало немного не по себе. Даже не немного. Сильно не по себе. Цепкий взгляд, вид дешевки. Циник до мозга костей, прожженная дрянь. Неудивительно, что он стал таким, живя в интернате. Если бы Кларисса занималась его воспитанием, наверняка, Эйприл получился бы милым, домашним мальчиком, а не таким, каким вырос сейчас.  
Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что перед ней стоит племянник, а не чужой человек. И не потому, что сердце как будто замерло и сделало кульбит в груди, а потому, что Эйприл был до одури похож на своего отца. Лицо его без косметики было один в один. Захочешь усомниться, да ничего не получится.  
Признаться в наличии родственных связей оказалось сложно. Клариссе с самого первого дня хотелось сказать парню о том, что она – его тётя. Но прошло уже больше двух недель, а Кларисса так и не решилась это сделать.  
Да и не знала, решится ли сделать это до выпуска. Вполне возможно, будет откладывать до последнего...  
Эйприл помахал рукой перед лицом застывшего Элвина.  
– Эй, Ричтон. Земля вызывает. Не тормози.  
– Что? Что такое? – выпалил Элвин.  
– Я спрашиваю, директриса тебе нравится?  
– Ну...  
Ричтон умудрился побледнеть и покраснеть одновременно. Лицо у него напоминало полотно, а вот на шее расцветали неровные, красные пятна. Эйприл даже поразился такой реакции на свой, в общем-то, невинный вопрос. Он же не о сексе говорил, а о симпатиях. Это почти то же самое, что спросить, какой сок предпочитает сосед: ананасовый или апельсиновый. Только немного в ином направлении. Кто нравится больше. Блондинки? Брюнетки? Рыжие? С большой грудью или плоские, как доски? Высокого роста или пониже?  
– Да ладно, не красней. Это и так все знают.  
– Все? – убито переспросил Ричтон.  
– Ага, – беззаботно отозвался МакАдамс. – Поголовно. Ты просто в её присутствии так умилительно краснеешь и с трудом сдерживаешь дрожь в голосе. «Да, мисс Симонс». «Конечно, мисс Симонс». «Будет исполнено, мисс Симонс». Вроде ничего необычного, но видно, что ты к ней неровно дышишь. И каждый раз, когда к ней обращаешься, пребываешь в состоянии неописуемого восторга.  
Элвин прикусил кончик карандаша, стараясь не думать о том, что его симпатия, на самом деле, так очевидна. Если это заметили окружающие, то и директриса, наверняка, поняла, что воспитанник неровно к ней дышит. Только её это совсем не волновало. А, может, она просто не хотела ставить Элвина в неловкое положение, потому и не заговаривала о его чувствах, не пыталась сказать, что это неправильно и глупо – влюбиться в человека, с которым разделяет пропасть.  
– Не парься. Она классная, – усмехнулся Эйприл и тут же посерьёзнел, снова посмотрев в сторону Реджинальда, который продолжал сверлить одноклассников взглядом. – Нет, ну это реально задалбывает. Конспиратор хренов. Думает, что, если он стоит за стеллажами, то его никто не видит.  
– Олдред продолжает смотреть на тебя?  
– Да.  
– Он что, по пятам за тобой ходит?  
– Наверное, – хмыкнул МакАдамс. – Я не знаю. У меня нет паранойи, и я не оборачиваюсь на каждый шорох. Может, следит, да просто я внимания не обращаю.  
– Совсем головой повернулся, – вздохнул Элвин.  
– А чем его принцесска не устроила?  
– Понятия не имею. И даже не интересуюсь.  
– В принципе, солидарен, – заметил Эйприл, выставив руку ладонью кверху.  
Ричтон, не задумываясь, хлопнул по ней, выражая согласие.  
Реджинальд решил, наконец, покинуть свой наблюдательный пост, выбрался из-за стеллажа и принялся ходить вдоль него, разглядывая книги, которые его в данный момент совершенно не интересовали. Впрочем, с тех пор, как в интернате появился новый ученик, Олдреда вообще мало что волновало.  
Эйприл инициативу не поддержал, предложение дружбы отверг, предпочтя обществу первого красавчика, первого зануду. На самом деле, Элвин занудой не был. Его таковым считали лишь из-за должности старосты и особого рвения к учёбе, которую тот проявлял неизменно. У него были причины с головой зарываться в учебу. Так можно было позабыть о временном отсутствии личной жизни, целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на получении знаний.  
Эйприл, конечно, заметил, что наблюдатель сдвинулся с места, но продолжал сидеть на месте, думая, до чего дойдет в своём стремлении «познакомиться поближе» местный мистер Смазливая мордочка.  
Пересмотрев трек-лист, парень выбрал себе очередную песню и снова потянулся к рюкзаку за чипсами.  
Реджинальд замер у стеллажей. С этого места разглядывать новичка оказалось легко и просто. Прекрасно был виден его профиль. Нижняя губа чуть более пухлая, нежели верхняя, длинные волосы, острый нос. Взгляд Олдреда скользнул ниже, переместившись с верхней части туловища на нижнюю, и теперь Реджинальд пялился откровенно на бедро, лишь немного прикрытое темной джинсой, а ещё на каблук, который...   
Фантазия парня разыгралась не на шутку. Он мысленно выбросил из той ситуации, которую наблюдал, ботаничного Элвина, нарисовал себя, сидящим напротив эпатажного гота. И вспомнил кадры из эротических фильмов, когда за столом сидят двое. И в какой-то момент девушка (в данном случае, не девушка, а Эйприл) проводит каблуком своей туфельки по ширинке своего спутника. Картинка получилась волнующая, и Олдред едва не застонал на всю библиотеку. Благо, вовремя взял себя в руки. Хотя, признаться откровенно, в какой-то момент возникло подозрение, что всё-таки стон с губ сорвался. Реджинальд осмотрелся по сторонам, но никто в его сторону голову не повернул.  
Звук отодвигаемого кресла, заставил парня вновь посмотреть в сторону столов. Своё место покидал Эйприл. Подхватив рюкзак и повесив его на сгиб локтя, парень поднялся из-за стола и, сказав что-то Ричтону, направился к выходу. Реджинальд собирался уже броситься к МакАдамсу, но тот остановился у стеллажей и тоже принялся искать книгу.  
Достал из своего рюкзака чипсину и весьма эротично положил её в рот. Наверное, именно этот жест разбил в пух и прах остатки сомнений, потому что Олдред всё же решился подойти к Эйприлу. Правда, не быстро и решительно, а едва ли не на цыпочках подобрался, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание. МакАдамс эти перемещения прекрасно заметил, но не стал никак комментировать, потому как изначально был нацелен на выявление противостоящего лагеря. Поднимаясь из-за стола, так Элвину и сказал, что собирается выманить лисицу из норы. Ричтон пожелал ему удачи, но не упустил возможности напомнить, что они пришли сюда заниматься. И потому Эйприл обязан вернуться на место. Как только Элвин закончит со своим заданием, начнется пытка под названием «вбей в голову Эйприлу МакАдамсу зачатки знаний». Гот послушно закивал и всё-таки отправился ловить Реджинальда «на живца».  
Эйприл как раз остановил свой выбор на книге, когда прохладная ладонь коснулась его пальцев. Наблюдатель всё-таки решился подойти к нему и проявить инициативу. МакАдамс тут же отдернул свою руку, позволив Олдреду вытащить выбранный том на свет.  
– Что читаешь? – попытался завести светскую беседу шатен.  
– Мастер-класс, как избавиться от тупого идиота, который не понимает, что я люблю девочек.  
– А, если серьёзно?  
– Я серьёзен, как никогда, – ответил гот. – Не веришь? Название книги хотя бы прочитай.  
Реджинальд усмехнулся и всё же посмотрел на обложку книги, которую вытащил со стеллажа. На коричневой обложке золотистыми буквами было написано: «Ядовитые растения». Олдреда передернуло. Улыбка на лице Эйприла добивала веру в человечество окончательно.  
– Значит, девочек любишь, да?  
– Да.  
– Знаешь, мы так в этом похожи, – решил не обращать внимания на мерзкую улыбку Олдред. – Мне тоже очень нравятся девочки.  
– Те, что с членом?  
– Именно.  
– Ну, так я же не такой, – МакАдамс продолжал жевать чипсы, и им уделял гораздо больше внимания, чем собеседнику.  
– Разве?  
Олдред решил немного понаглеть и прикоснуться к мечте. Провел ладонью по волосам собеседника, ухватил одну прядь и принялся накручивать её на палец.  
– А ты тупой или притворяешься?  
– Тупой. А, может, притворяюсь.  
– Запущенный случай. Сказано тебе, дебилу, я люблю девушек. И на тебя вряд ли когда позарюсь. Может, если только ты сделаешь операцию по перемене пола, – хмыкнул Эйприл и постучал длиннющим ногтем по подбородку.  
– Да найди мне такую девушку, которая с фриком, подобным тебе, встречаться захочет?  
– Я уже говорил, в моим интернате была одна такая...  
– Она с поехавшей крышей?  
– Слегка. Вообще безбашенная детка была. Но меня от нее тащило. Она меня нормального замечать не хотела. Её фетиш – сладкие мальчики. Она их в себя влюбляла, а потом бросала. Знаешь, я бы всё отдал за то, чтобы ей понравиться, но, увы, не понравился. Ей нравились сучьи блонды с томными взглядами, махавшие ресничками. Такие приторные-приторные, что просто жуть. Так вот, ей блонды такие нравились, а я был всего лишь среднестатистическим воспитанником. Чтобы ей понравиться, я сломал себя и стал таким, какой я сейчас. Несмотря на то, что нас раскидали по разным интернатам, я надеюсь, что однажды встречусь с ней вновь. И обязательно влюблю её в себя. И только её поцелую. И только с этой стервой займусь сексом. Все остальные пусть стройными рядами идут... Ну, кому куда ближе. А ко мне свои ручонки грязные не тянут.  
– То есть, твою любовь не оценили?  
– То есть, я сейчас хреново объяснил?  
– МакАдамс, почему ты такой грубый?  
– А почему я должен миндальничать с мужиком?  
– Может, потому что ты мне нравишься?  
Гот вскинул бровь.  
– И?  
– С тобой вежливо разговаривают, а ты огрызаешься...  
– Это вежливо с моей стороны. Будешь дальше меня доставать, услышишь куда более грубые, но доходчивые слова.  
– А, знаешь, я мог бы предложить тебе одно лекарство.  
– Психотропное? – фыркнул Эйприл.  
– Нет.  
– Какое тогда?  
– От несчастливой любви.  
– Да? И что же это за лекарство?  
– Новая любовь, – выдохнули на ухо МакАдамсу.  
После нежно положили ладонь на талию, прижавшись грудью к его спине.  
Эйприл ухмыльнулся и произнёс елейным тоном:  
– Реджи, а, Реджи?  
– Да? – отозвался тот, стараясь копировать интонацию МакАдамса.  
– Хочешь, предложу тебе занятную игру?  
– Какую?  
– Сейчас ты убираешь руку, и я даю тебя шанс уйти. То есть, бью с предупреждением. Вариант второй и мною более любимый. Ты продолжаешь играть здесь в любовь-цветочки-милости, а я бью тебя с разворота и без предупреждения. Сыграем?  
– Эйприл, – протянул тот, не убирая рук.  
– Окей, – хмыкнул МакАдамс. – Значит, вариант второй.  
Реджинальд не успел сориентироваться, как крашеная дрянь размахнулась, и со всей дури опустила каблук на носок его туфли. Потом запрокинула руку, умудрившись заехать рюкзаком обидчику по голове, ухватила за волосы, не упустив возможности дернуть, как можно больнее. И отшвырнула Реджинальда от себя, как глупого мелкого котенка, а не брутального парня, по которому долгое время сходил с ума Лайонел. Принцесса, конечно, капризничал и делал вид, что ему наплевать на личность Олдреда, но, на самом деле, Реджинальд ему безумно нравился. И капризы его были больше показными, чем настоящими.  
Олдред отлетел к стеллажу и больно ударился спиной. Верхний ряд книг покачнулся... Сначала выпала одна книга, за ней все остальные. Эйприл мерзко захихикал, подошел ближе, наклонился к однокласснику, которого так удачно для него, и неудачно для самого Реджинальда засыпало источником знаний и мерзко улыбнулся.  
– Лечись-ка ты сам, дорогой одноклассник, – прошипел МакАдамс. – От озабоченности. В следующий раз не только о стеллаж приложу, но и нос сломаю. Чтобы меньше стереотипов в башке жило. Будет меньше красоты, самовлюбленности тоже убавится.  
Он одарил своего поклонника ещё одной мерзкой улыбкой и, перешагнув через его ноги, пошел обратно к столу, где дожидался господин староста.


	4. Темное прошлое

– Чарли... Чарли! – заорал кто-то над ухом, и Милтон тут же распахнул глаза, отметив про себя, что, скорее всего, заговорил с ним не МакАдамс.  
Тот не упустил бы возможности в очередной раз обозвать соседа по комнате мороженым, понимая, что подобное обращение доводит Чарли до бешенства. Ехидная улыбка, прилагавшаяся к обращению, добивала окончательно.  
Милтон немного не рассчитал, а потом рухнул с кровати и ойкнул, почувствовав боль в локтях. Всё же такие пробуждения он ненавидел. Если к будильнику немного привык, то злобно-приказные окрики всегда вызывали у него подсознательный трепет. Тем более что они стали логическим продолжением сна Чарли, а потому не могли спровоцировать никакой иной реакции, кроме страха и ужаса.  
Рядом с его кроватью обнаружился Лайонел, по традиции уже наряженный в розовый кардиган, белую футболку и такие же джинсы.  
Он удивленно моргнул и продолжил таращиться на соседа по комнате.  
– Что? Что такое? – спросил Милтон, сидя на полу.  
– Тебе кошмар приснился. Кажется, – ответил Астон, взяв несколько шпилек с сердечками и закалывая пучок на затылке. – Ты так орал, что ночью весь интернат на ноги поставил бы.  
– И что я орал? – спросил Чарли, поднимаясь с пола и старательно отряхивая одежду.  
Комнату не убирали уже неделю, особого рвения ни у кого не наблюдалось, а потому по углам мотались клубы пыли.  
– «Нет, нет». Больше ничего, – ответил Астон, уделяя больше внимания своему отражению в зеркале, нежели соседу.  
– Ну, хорошо тогда, – вздохнул Милтон, снова присаживаясь на кровать.  
– Наверное, – равнодушно ответил Лайонел.  
Принцесса была не только капризной и влюбленной в собственное «я», но и равнодушной к проблемам остальных. Лайонел редко интересовался жизнью других, его не волновало всё, что происходит вокруг. Он жил так, как было удобно ему, а ему было удобно в собственном мирке, отгороженном от остальных. Он был слишком девочкой в плане нарядов и любви к игрушкам, но слишком мальчиком в плане характера. Никто никогда не видел его плачущим или прячущимся за чужое плечо, когда у парня были проблемы. Он был романтиком и хотел красивых ухаживаний, лил на себя духи литрами, но из-за сломанного ногтя истерику не устраивал, да и вообще длиннющие ногти, как у Эйприла, не отращивал. И хотя бы в юбки не лез, что уже радовало.  
А ещё голос у него был, пожалуй, грубоват для «принцессы». Сейчас. Когда парень только появился в интернате, голос у него ещё был достаточно звонкий, ныне сломался и стал вполне себе мужским, а не визгливым и не особо нежным.  
Чарли закрыл лицо руками и попытался восстановить дыхание. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, мысли бегали в разные стороны.  
Как же давно он не испытывал ничего подобного! А сейчас... Снова это же мерзкое чувство, как будто он маленький мальчик, который не может за себя постоять, а потому приходится терпеть издевательства со стороны самых близких людей. Близких ли? На самом деле, близких? Смешно даже думать об этом.  
Ему снилась кровь. Много крови.  
Правда, сначала её не было. Первым кадром реалистичного сна стал, на самом деле, коридор. Большой, темный. Лишь из-под двери родительской спальни виднелась тусклая полоска света, а в воздухе стоял привычный запах. Алкоголь, сигареты, затхлость и, кажется, прокисший суп недельной давности, который никто не удосужился вылить. Милтон прошел на кухню, полез в холодильник, но нашел там только жалкий хвостик колбасы, давным-давно покрывшийся плесенью и ничего, кроме рвотных позывов не вызывающий. Мальчик хлопнул дверцей холодильника и собирался незаметно проскочить в свою комнату, пока его не заметили, и не разразился очередной скандал.  
Когда-то давно, кажется, ещё в прошлой жизни Милтон любил своих родителей. Но тогда он был маленьким и наивным. И ещё не понимал, что родителям не нужен. Они его сделали по глупости. По глупости же родили. Когда Чарли исполнилось восемь лет, у него родилась сестра, но она долго не протянула. Захлебнулась в ванне, а, может, что более вероятно, и была родителями утоплена. Если бы они могли, они бы, наверное, и старшего утопили, да только сейчас этот трюк невозможно было незаметно провернуть. Он не был наивным существом, тянущим ручки к родителям и улыбавшимся им беззубым ротиком. Он был нахлебником и источником вечного раздражения, на котором срывали свою злость.  
Мать часто говорила, что терпеть его не может, отец говорил и того меньше, но зато кулаки в ход пускал часто и весьма активно. В школе Милтона остерегались, смотрели на него свысока, как на дохлую крысу, старались обходить стороной и лишний раз не заговаривать. Беспросветная жизнь была у него дома, в школе он тоже не находил понимания и утешения. Иногда Чарли даже задумывался о самоубийстве. Всегда сам себя и останавливал, говоря, что обязательно добьется в дальнейшем успеха. Стопроцентно. Однако всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что душа его давно умерла. Боль, которая ощущалась в момент, когда лезвие проходило по коже, заявляла об обратном. Ещё жив, оказывается.  
Интернат был для Милтона едва ли не сказкой. Есть дети, которые, попав в интернат, плачут. Они хотят жить в семьях, они мечтают о родителях. Чарли Милтон знал, что иногда лучше быть в этом мире одному, чем с такими родителями. Друзей у него, конечно, и здесь не было, зато появились приятели. А ещё еда три раза в день, а не, когда придётся, одежда и нормальные условия для учебы. Милтон был достаточно умным парнем, и учёба ему нравилась. Просто раньше условий не было для того, чтобы постигать азы наук. Да и то, он старался более-менее высокую планку держать.  
В интернате началась новая жизнь.  
В интернате было хорошо.  
Единственное, что портило общее впечатление, это сны о прошлой жизни.  
Настолько реалистичные, что хотелось орать во весь голос. Больше всего напрягал запах крови. Его собственной крови.  
А в ушах звучали упреки постоянные.  
«Дрянь, куда ты деньги дел?! Только и может, что из родительского кармана таскать. Нет бы, самому в дом что приносить».  
И вспоминался собственный взгляд загнанного зверька, когда боишься посмотреть на человека, стоящего рядом, потому что любое действие может привести к самым разнообразным результатам. Естественно, не радужным. Попробуй улыбнуться – получишь затрещину. Попробуй объяснить, что деньги были на еду потрачены, снова начнутся крики на тему бесполезного дармоеда, сидящего на шее родителей, а потом – снова темнота, боль и беспамятство, потому что у родителя только один метод воспитаний. Его слёзы отца ещё быстрее из себя выведут, чем оправдания и попытки пролепетать что-то в ответ. В общем, все попытки наладить диалог с родителями неизменно заканчивались провалом.  
Вот и сейчас, спустя десять лет, Чарли в своих снах продолжал разговаривать во снах с отцом. Как разговаривать... Оправдываться перед ним за всё, а в ответ снова получать оплеухи, крики, мат и равнодушие матери, которая придерживается мнения, что мужчина в доме – это самое главное. Без него никак. Хотя, лучше бы без такого мужчины, чем с подобным. Впрочем, оба родителя друг друга стоили. У них был общий интерес, общая страсть. Алкогольный дурман, который на время забирал их из реальности и делал счастливыми.  
И в этом мире дети были лишними.  
О былой жизни своей Милтон вспоминать не хотел, но прошлое само его настигало и напоминало о себе.  
Чарли мотнул головой, отбрасывая от лица розовую челку, и посмотрел на соседнюю кровать. Лайонел уже окончательно закончил копаться со своим внешним видом и принялся за учёбу. Тетрадки и ручки у парня тоже были весьма специфические. Тетради с теми же розовыми сердечками на обложках, ручки с перышками, розовыми или фиолетовыми. Астон решил с головой погрузиться в изучение немецкого языка и подготовиться к завтрашнему сочинению. Хотя бы прикинуть, что именно можно написать. Им дали несколько тем для подготовки, сказав, что одна из них обязательно будет выбрана для самостоятельной работы. Какую точно назовут, не знал никто, приходилось делать наброски всех возможных рассказов. В учебе Лайонел был отвратительно дотошным и, скорее, зубрил, чем, действительно понимал материал, который им давали учителя. Впрочем, жаловаться было не на что. Зубрежка приносила свои результаты. Парень стабильно держался в числе лучших учеников, не сдавая позиций. И, наверное, долго хандрил бы, окажись кто-то, способный обойти его в учёбе.  
Сразу же после Лайонела шел Элвин. Его учителя любили хотя бы за должность старосты и умение решать все конфликты миром. Ричтон учился хорошо, даже очень хорошо, но он, что удивительно, не заискивал перед учителями, не просил у них дополнительные задания, не вызывался помочь. А Лайонел был не только зубрилой, но и подлизой, способной на всё ради самых высоких оценок и стипендии. Её-то Астон больше всего боялся потерять.  
Его больше всех новый ученик и заинтересовал, но интерес этот был не сексуальный, а больше именно сопернический. Лайонел почему-то был уверен, что к ним перевели едва ли не гения, но стоило пару раз послушать ответы Эйприла на занятиях, как челюсть парня не медленно, а весьма резво поздоровалась с полом. Новичок был тупым до ужаса. То есть, не тупым, конечно, но и до гения ему было чрезвычайно далеко. Возможно, у него имелись задатки, но не было желания хоть как-то их развивать. Намного больше ему нравилось день-деньской валять дурака, да время от времени пытаться что-то в комнате изменить. В том числе и антураж. Именно на этой почве Лайонел с Эйприлом сцепились и едва не подрались.  
Астон неоднократно заявлял, что его место неприкосновенно. И, если кто-то тронет его игрушки, сердечки и прочую слащавую мишуру, будет долго собирать себя по кусочкам. Не факт, что вообще соберет в дальнейшем. Эйприл придерживался точно такого же мнения, только относительно своего мрачного антуража. Они не понравились друг другу с первого взгляда. С первого слова они друг друга вообще возненавидели, и, как только МакАдамс попытался установить в комнате свои правила, разразился скандал. В результате чего был проведен раздел комнаты. Эйприл притащил откуда-то мел и, ползая по полу с линеечкой в руках, разделил проход между кроватями пополам, заявив, что он сам не станет заходить на территорию, где обитают принцесски, мороженое и приторные красавчики. Но и они не имеют права ступать на территорию мрачного королевства. Лайонел фыркнул, но условия договора принял. Они даже пожали друг другу руки, сжимая ладони так долго, словно собирались оторвать их противнику.  
Вместо голых стен на стороне, где находилась кровать Эйприла, на самом деле, появились многочисленные плакаты. В основном, обещанная Мортиция Адамс и Мэрлин Мэнсон, но встречались и другие исполнители, о которых Лайонел, конечно, слышал, но с творчеством близко не знакомился, потому что его не волновали такие вот группы. Странное дело, но он совсем не любил рок. Попсу тоже на дух не переносил, зато забил себе плеер классической музыкой. И вообще, по сути, личностью был образованной с высокими целями. Глядя на его спальное место, окружающие, конечно, иные выводы делали. Образ складывался сам собой. Ванилька ванилькой, не хватает только зеркалки в руках и трусов с надписью «я люблю Нью-Йорк». Да ещё косметические средства, тот же лак для волос и розовая эмаль для ногтей доводили окружающих до белого каления, но Лайонела это не волновало. Он от мнения окружающих не зависел, и, если ему что-то не нравилось, он до последнего свою точку зрения отстаивал.  
Появлению симпатии с его стороны к Эйприлу не способствовало и то, что Реджинальд, только увидев готенка, тут же начал проявлять к тому повышенное внимание, а Астона отправил в отставку. Лайонел некоторое время ждал объяснений, но так их и не дождался. Олдред оказался из категории тех людей, которые своих косяков не замечают, потому как они всегда правы. В этом мнении Реджинальд и Лайонел были солидарны. Реджи считал правым себя, Лайонел – себя, потому-то не собирался унижаться и падать в ноги хрен пойми кому, возомнившему, что, если природа наградила его симпатичной мордашкой, то можно воротить, что в голову взбредёт.  
Лайонел в один из вечеров подкараулил Реджинальда в душевой и без всяких предисловий спросил:  
– Ты меня бросаешь?  
– Да, – с вызовом ответил Олдред, явно рассчитывавший на истерику в исполнении одноклассника.  
Ну, или хотя бы на пару просьб не уходить и попробовать начать всё сначала.  
Астон молчал, переваривая сказанную информацию, потом согласно кивнул, выдал многозначительно:  
– Ну, окей.  
Потом развернулся и ушел, ничего не сказав. Красавчик чувствовал себя извалянным в грязи, но гордость не позволила догнать брошенку (да и брошенку ли при таком раскладе?) и спросить, что всё это значит. А значило только то, что Лайонел смирился с тем, что случилось, не превращая события личной жизни в трагедию мирового масштаба. Да, Реджинальд ему, конечно, нравился, но... Нравиться может ещё множество людей. Выть в подушку из-за того, что какой-то недоумок отвернулся и начал в сторону другого человека призывные взгляды бросать – глупо.  
Эйприл, судя по всему, в восторге от внимания Реджинальда не пребывал. Да и вообще не уставал повторять, что он натуральнее некуда. Странно, но Лайонел в это поверил, как, впрочем, и все остальные, кроме Реджинальда. Тот считал, что рано или поздно успеха добьется, и даже происшествие в библиотеке не поставило ему мозги на место.  
Астон заметил, что за ним наблюдают, но вида не подал. Он привык к тому, что на него смотрят, причем смотрят вечно с таким вот выражением лица... Ну, весьма своеобразным. Когда сложно понять: то ли человек симпатизирует, то ли, наоборот, терпеть не может. Всерьёз Лайонела из-за его легкомысленного имиджа почти никто не воспринимал. И за его перепалкой с Эйприлом наблюдали с открытыми ртами. Наверное, думали, что он побежит к Реджинальду, искать поддержку и защиту, а он отбивался от наглого гота самостоятельно, причем активно так отбивался. Язык у него был острый, как бритва, и, при необходимости, с него тоже начинал капать яд. В общем, даже непонятно становилось: то ли в парне, на самом деле, две разных личности скрыто, то ли он просто притворяется неженкой, а на деле, скала.  
В любом случае, свою часть комнаты Астон отстоял. Не было над его кроватью мерзких рож, размалеванных по самое не могу. Не было вампиров вымышленных. Не было самодельных плакатов, расписанных красками из баллончиков и прочей ерунды, которой гот захламил комнату. Ну, может, не комнату, но свою тумбочку точно захламил, набросав на нее груду металлолома, который ежедневно таскал на своем теле.   
Сережки у него были, правда, только две, неизменные. А вот кольца и цепочки менялись постоянно. Раньше ученики даже гадали, какую именно хренотень наденет на себя Эйприл в этот день. Потом выяснили, что он меняет их по дням недели. Привычка такая. Странная. Но Эйприл и сам по себе был странным.  
Конечно, свою сторону комнаты Лайонел отстоял нетронутой, и это было, разумеется, плюсом. Но, в то же время появились и неприятные моменты. После разделения комнаты никак не получалось определиться, кто убирать будет. Раньше они убирали по неделям, по очереди и менялись. Один человек убирает в комнате в этот раз, на следующей неделе – другой. И так постоянно. Теперь комната была разделена на две части, и получалось, что очередь будет наступать через две недели, а не через четыре, как было раньше, и даже пять, как должно было быть сразу после появления Эйприла. Слой пыли рос, участники спора продолжали препираться. Темная сторона не желала уступать светлой. Светлая тоже на компромиссы не шла. Переубеждать двух упертых баранов никто не брался, потому как понимали, в итоге достанется миротворцу, а конфликт лишь усилится.  
На самом деле, это было лишь предлогом для того, чтобы ничего не делать. Порядок уборки по неделям всех давно достал, но об этом упорно умалчивали. Теперь появился повод свалить всё на враждующие лагеря и совсем позабыть о санитарно-эпидемиологических нормах. Элвин и Эйприл большую часть своего времени тратили на занятия, в попытке хоть немного подтянуть МакАдамса по некоторым предметам. Лайонел всегда был своими успехами обеспокоен, а сейчас вдвойне принялся за учебу. Понимал, что Эйприл туповат, но не упускал из вида теорию вероятностей. А вдруг тот станет необыкновенно умным и сместит его, Астона, с места первого умника? Луис, в принципе, не горел желанием убирать, потому как лень родилась раньше него. Реджинальд считал уборку занятием ниже своего достоинства. Оставался лишь Чарли. Но и он в одиночестве постоянно убирать не собирался. А по всему выходило, что так всё и будет. Когда они зарастут грязью по уши, должность уборщицы ляжет на его плечи. И не потому, что кто-то заставит, а потому, что сам первый в этой грязи не выдержит.  
– Милтон, – осторожно позвал Лайонел, положив ладонь на тетрадь и начиная обводить свои пальцы ручкой.  
Не оставляя контур чернильный, а просто так, чтобы создать иллюзию занятости даже во время разговора.  
– Да? – отозвался Чарли, думая, что могло понадобиться соседу по комнате.  
– У тебя вид озадаченный. Как будто ты что-то хочешь спросить, – произнес Астон. – Но почему-то не можешь решиться на этот вопрос.  
– Я, правда, спросить хочу.  
– О Реджинальде?  
– Почему о нем? – удивился Милтон.  
– Мне казалось, он тебе нравится, – пожал плечами Лайонел. – Я мог ошибаться, конечно. Но почему-то думал, что не ошибаюсь. Извини, вдруг обидел.  
Он окончательно понял, что сейчас позаниматься не получится, потому захлопнул тетрадь и отложил её вместе с ручками в сторону.  
– Не обидел. Всё нормально. На самом деле, нравится. Но дело вовсе не в Реджинальде, я о другом хотел поговорить.  
– О чём же тогда?  
– О моём сне.  
– А что с твоим сном?  
– Я точно ничего, кроме «нет» не кричал?  
Астон немного нахмурился и почесал кончик носа, некоторое время оставляя вопрос без ответа. В какой-то момент Чарли даже подумал о том, что не будет ответной реплики, но продолжал наблюдать за Лайонелом. Тот, кажется, уже окончательно занялся своими делами. Стянул с себя кардиган, бросил его на спинку кровати, и лег, закинув руки за голову. Смотрел в потолок, а потом всё же, выдал:  
– Точно.  
Чарли окончательно растерялся.  
– А почему ты так долго обдумывал ответ?  
– Просто неожиданно заинтересовался, – произнес Лайонел, посмотрев на собеседника. – Но, кажется, это тайна, которую ты никому не откроешь, потому и спрашивать не стану.  
– Ну, в общем, да, – согласно кивнул Милтон.  
Прядь, заправленная за ухо, снова выбилась и полезла ему в рот. Она уже откровенно бесила парня, но он не мог позволить себе стрижку. Возможно, кто-то с короткими волосами выглядит мужественнее, но только не Чарли. Однажды он имел глупость сделать классическую стрижку и понял, что выглядит просто ужасно. Он природы он был достаточно высоким. До лошадей, вроде Эйприла, конечно, не дотягивал, но и коротышкой, однозначно, не был. Однако телосложение слегка, а, может, не слегка, подкачало. Милтон был худым, и шея у него была тонкая, а ещё ключицы торчали. Пока парень носил каре, она была удачно замаскирована волосами. Внешний вид получался презентабельный. Когда подстригся, стал похож на воробья, который только что в луже искупался, и теперь перья во все стороны торчат. Это было мучительно немного – смотреть на себя в зеркало и думать, что сам себя изуродовал, думая, что станет выглядеть мужественнее.  
Ему повезло хотя бы в том, что лицо ему досталось мужественное, никак с девушкой не перепутать. В Астоне что-то женственное было. Немного, но всё-таки имелось. Его, впрочем, тоже с девушкой проблемно было спутать, у него и фигура была мужская, без изгибов особых и округлостей, не было идиотской манеры вести разговор, растягивая слова, чтобы получилось манерно. Не соблазнительно, а именно манерно. И, тем не менее, в Лайонеле имелось что-то отталкивающее. Наверное, всё та же любовь к цвету розовому, духам сладким и многочисленным украшениям. Астон, как и МакАдамс, был неравнодушен к металлолому. Но, если Эйприл носил готическую атрибутику: кресты, розы с черепами, лезвия, пауков, то Лайонел выбирал себе совершенно иные украшения. Сердечки, бантики, капельки, перышки, звездочки, которые были как раз больше девичьими, нежели украшениями для парня. Но Астона это не смущало. В конце концов, он носит то, что ему нравится. И кто запретит? Он ведь не завивает ресницы, не мажет губы помадой и не рисует стрелки. Он просто носит то, что ему нравится. Кто виноват в том, что ему нравятся именно такие украшения?  
В этом никто не был виноват. Это просто дело вкуса.  
– Понятно, – пробормотал Лайонел.  
На самом деле, ничего ему понятно не было. Он озадачился поведением своего соседа. Нет, раньше тот тоже во сне кричал, было дело. Но кричал обычно по ночам, и никто на эти крики внимания не обращал. А сейчас Милтон уснул днём и был уверен, что его снами все окружающие заинтересуются, чтобы в дальнейшем провокационные вопросы задавать. Никто ему подобных вопросов задавать не собирался, потому как сами прекрасно понимали, что, если человек во сне орет дурниной, то ему, однозначно, не цветы и единороги радужные привиделись. Расспросами доставать не будут ещё и по той причине, что у самих в шкафу предостаточно скелетов, а практиковать систему откровенность за откровенность никто здесь не собирался. У многих было темное прошлое, после которого интернат казался едва ли не спасением. Это был новый мир, где всегда были условия для проживания нормального. Никаких переживаний на тему, где переночевать, чтобы не нарваться лишний раз на неприятности. Лайонел помнил время, когда ему пришлось бродяжничать, обворовывая людей, чтобы хоть как-то прожить. Приходилось убегать, чтобы не получить по шее от тех, кто не настроен на мирное существование или мучительно выискивать ночлег, чтобы не промокнуть под дождём и не подхватить пневмонию.  
Когда его отправили в интернат, он почувствовал себя так, словно его назвали принцем эльфов. Казалось нереальным, что совсем немного, и у него будет дом. Пусть не собственный, а поделенный с другими воспитанниками, но всё-таки дом. После постоянных скитаний ему так хотелось быть красивым и опрятным, что он даже перестарался. Отсюда и взялись картинные кудри и постоянное облако сладкого запаха, в котором Лайонел чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Без этого Астона не покидало ощущение дискомфорта, и мерещился запах помойки.  
Он помнил, с каким восторгом тогда стоял под душем, смывая грязь с волос, которые из светлых превратились в коричневатые от грязи, слиплись и походили на паклю. Помнил, как с наслаждением надел чистую, опрятную одежду, пахнущую в кои-то веки кондиционером для белья, а не ароматами всё той же помойки. Это было настоящее счастье. А там уже, после переселения в человеческие условия проявилась и тяга к учебе. Последовали тестовые отборы, «Олеандр», высокая стипендия, от которой часть даже получалось откладывать. На всякий случай, на дальнейшее будущее...  
О прошлом Лайонел предпочитал не распространяться. Потому в этом вопросе прекрасно понимал Милтона, не торопившегося делиться историей своей жизни.  
Неизвестно, как другие, но эти двое попали в интернат не сразу, у них был ещё промежуточный этап. Семья, так называемая. Практически идентичные ситуации. Только, в отличие от Чарли, Лайонел не терпел побои и не собирался терпеть. Он предпочел сбежать из дома. И первое время даже упивался свободой, понимая, что для него она намного лучше, чем обитание в дешевой, съемной квартире, захламленной разнообразным мусором. И гораздо лучше, чем отмороженный отец со своими друзьями.  
Лайонел никогда особой мужественностью не отличался. Волосы уже тогда отращивал. И, скорее всего, производил впечатление человека, не способного постоять за себя. Когда цепкие руки ухватили его поперек талии, мальчик замер. Когда принялись стягивать весьма грубо его пуловер, напрягся. Когда схватили за волосы и попытались запрокинуть голову, схватил со стола нож и всадил его в ногу противнику. А пока один из отцовских собутыльников не оправился от шока, рванул к выходу из квартиры, зная, что больше туда никогда не вернется. Лучше он сдохнет на улице, чем будет смотреть на этих моральных уродов, прожигающих свою жизнь.  
Терять ему, по сути, было нечего. После жизни в такой семье, как у него, интернат был самым чудесным местом на земле.  
– Правда, не будешь допрашивать?  
– Правда, – улыбнулся Астон. – Расслабься, Милтон. Мы тут все дети улицы. Даже, если бы ты сболтнул во сне что-то лишнее, никто не стал бы тебя презирать и ненавидеть, потому как наши истории не лучше. А даже, если на первоначальном этапе были лучше... Сейчас этого ведь нет. Как бы наша судьба не началась, мы все оказались в интернате.  
Он потянулся к своей тумбочке, достал оттуда коробку конфет. Чарли, посмотрев на нее, не удержался и улыбнулся. Коробка оказалось розового цвета.  
Впрочем, обертка конфет радовала тем же самым оттенком. Бледно-розовая фольга с белыми вкраплениями. Лайонел развернул конфету и собирался отправить её в рот, но тут понял, что будет со стороны выглядеть достаточно невежливо, если он не предложит угощение своему соседу.  
– Хочешь конфету? – спросил, обратившись к Чарли.  
Тот думал не о конфетах, а о том, что после тяжелого сновидения, как никогда, сильно желание пойти и пару раз проехаться лезвием по тонкой коже, чтобы щемящее чувство в груди отпустило. Чтобы больше не маячило перед глазами отвратительное лицо с налитыми кровью глазами и не казалось, что с минуты на минуту тяжелая рука отвесит ему такую затрещину, что перед глазами звёздочки начнут летать.  
Несмотря на то, что исходные ситуации у парней были идентичными, Лайонел научился бороться с призраками своего прошлого и сейчас жил с верой в лучшее. Милтон продолжал культивировать в себе комплекс ничтожества, отец не отпустил его окончательно. Он постоянно находился рядом, он унижал его раз за разом, постоянно обвинял в том, что «эта дрянь прожирает деньги, а пользы не приносит», и только боль могла отрезвить парня. Только боль. Чистая. Практически исцеляющая его душу. Казалось, что лишь кровь смывает с него грязь прошлой жизни и убирает психологический гнёт.  
Потому-то так нелепо и в то же время смешно для Милтона прозвучало предложение соседа по комнате, предложившего вместо боли сладкое лакомство.  
– Конфету? – удивленно переспросил он.  
– Да.  
– А что за конфета?  
Астон посмотрел на крышку коробки.  
– Кажется, трюфели.  
Чарли вспомнил, что уже много-много лет не ел конфет, только бы не пробудить в памяти мысли о родителях, которые изредка бросали ему конфетки, если были в хорошем расположении духа.  
Он некоторое время думал, а потом неожиданно для самого себя произнес:  
– Давай.


	5. Первые итоги

– Миссис Глэдстон!  
Эйприл, потрясая в воздухе тетрадкой, ворвался в кабинет, который покинул совсем недавно. Глаза у него горели, а на лице без труда прочитывалось негодование. Учительница, только что вернувшая ученикам тетрадки после проверки самостоятельной работы, подняла глаза к потолку, словно без слов пыталась спросить, за что ей такое наказание, в виде взбалмошного ученика. Но потом более или менее смирилась со своей участью, повернулась к МакАдамсу и благожелательно улыбнулась.  
Эйприл стоял у стола, продолжая трясти раскрытой тетрадкой. Он поджал губы и выглядел дико недовольным. Элвин, собиравшийся покинуть кабинет, замер, поняв, что сейчас спокойствию придет конец. Решимость разнести интернат, камня на камне от него не оставив, без труда прочитывалась на лице новичка, уже довольно неплохо влившегося в коллектив. Разве что с Лайонелом, по-прежнему, общего языка найдено не было.  
– Что случилось? – спросила женщина, продолжая улыбаться ученику.  
– Почему? – выпалил он, не поясняя, что именно.  
Впрочем, она и сама знала, что не устроило нового ученика. Самый низкий балл из всех возможных, поставленный ею за сочинение. Но всё же решила уточнить.  
– Что именно почему?  
– За что вы поставили мне эту оценку? – возмущенно выдал Эйприл, опустив тетрадку на стол. – Она должна быть выше, чем тот мизер, который вы мне поставили.  
– Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой я должна поднять оценку, и я её подниму, – ответила миссис Глэдстон.  
– Вы задали нам сочинение на тему «Я хочу»?  
– Задала.  
– Вы сказали, что мы в написании его ничем не ограничены, главное – оригинальность?  
– Сказала.  
– Я написал. И не в прозе, а в стихах! Да моё сочинение – лучшее из того, что вам в этот раз довелось читать! – на одном дыхании выпалил МакАдамс. – Да оно же потрясающе на музыку ложится!  
– В том-то и дело, что оно на нее давно легло, – ответила противная «немка». – Если бы ты написал сам, я бы подумала, как тебя оценить. А сейчас, увы, ты получил вполне заслуженную оценку.  
– А предыдущие заслуги не учитываются? – прищурился Эйприл.  
– Какие?  
– Вы говорили, что у меня произношение офигенное.  
– Я этого не говорила.  
– Ну, ладно. Что оно у меня одно из лучших…  
– И как твоё произношение влияет на заваленное сочинение?  
– А ещё я без ошибок написал. Без ошибок ведь?  
– Без.  
– Ну, вот. Это ещё один плюс.  
– МакАдамс, прекрати торговаться. Ты не на рынке.  
– Но почему оценка такая низкая?!  
– Да потому что ты просто переписал чужую песню, а своих мыслей не выразил.  
– Я полностью поддерживаю этот текст. Мне нечего добавить.  
– Мне тоже к твоей оценке нечего добавить.  
– Миссис Глэдстон!  
– Что, МакАдамс?  
– Это нечестно.  
– Нечестно выдавать чужие песни за свои сочинения.  
– Да я вообще не думал, что вы такое слушаете.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что вы для такой музыки старая, – нисколько не стесняясь, ответил Эйприл.  
Вообще-то он не собирался так откровенно нарываться на ненависть со стороны учительницы. Мерзкое замечание насчёт возраста само собой сорвалось с языка гота. Изначально он планировал решить всё миром, но... Как всегда, не успел прикусить язык и ляпнул первое, что на ум пришло. А пришло то, что пришло.  
Элвин, услышав это заявление, вытаращил глаза. МакАдамс же предпочел сделать вид, что ничего выдающегося не произошло. Наоборот добавил во взгляд ещё больше уверенности и наглости, улыбнувшись очаровательно.  
– Знаешь, что..., – процедила миссис Глэдстон.  
– Что?  
– То, что ты здесь находишься на особом положении, не даёт тебе права разговаривать в подобном тоне с человеком намного старше тебя! – отчеканила она строго.  
– Ну, извините, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– Извинения не принимаются.  
– И ладно. Как-нибудь проживу. Кстати, а что за особое положение, о котором вы сейчас сказали?  
Учительница растерялась. Она поступила, в точности, как Эйприл. На эмоциях сказала то, о чем думала. Только, в отличие от ученика, не могла сделать лицо кирпичом хотя бы в силу того, что была не настолько наглой и гораздо чувствительнее МакАдамса, способного с каменным лицом говорить человеку неприятные вещи.  
Разумеется, растерянность миссис Глэдстон не осталась незамеченной. Её увидел не только Эйприл, но и Элвин. И, хотя не был особо любопытным человеком, да и сплетником тоже не был, но всё равно заинтересовался. МакАдамс, почувствовав слабину своей собеседницы, освоился окончательно и теперь не сводил с неё заинтересованного взгляда. Как будто гипнотизировал и пытался понять, когда же гнетущее молчание в кабинете сменится откровенным признанием. А тайна, которая на протяжении нескольких недель не даёт ему покоя, перестанет быть таковой. С момента появления Эйприла в интернате прошел целый месяц, а разгадка тайны так и не приблизилась. МакАдамс до сих пор гадал, по какой причине его сюда перевели и почему не отправили обратно, поняв, что случай безнадежный.  
– Положение новичка, – нашлась она, наконец.  
Прозвучало достаточно уверенно, но Эйприл всё равно заподозрил фальшь.  
– Правда? – спросил, прищурившись.  
– Да.  
– И почему я вам не верю?  
– Я не обязана оправдываться перед тобой МакАдамс.  
– Ну, в общем, да. Я никакого отношения к вашему начальству ведь не имею, – хмыкнул Эйприл, взяв со стола свою тетрадку и закидывая её в рюкзак.  
И, поскольку был занят своими личными вещами, не заметил тень какого-то странного отчаяния, проскользнувшую по лицу учительницы. Уж она-то точно знала, что новичок имеет к начальству самое прямое отношение, и, если бы не это родство... На самом деле, не будь у Эйприла родственных связей с Клариссой, он никогда и не попал бы в этот интернат, продолжая жить в своем захолустном заведении, о котором никто знать не знает. А Кларисса пыталась таким вот способом сделать из племянника человека. Конечно, методы воспитания у нее были своеобразные, но миссис Глэдстон начальницу не осуждала. Она несколько раз пыталась задуматься о том, как повела бы себя на месте Клариссы Симонс. Смогла бы открыть правду племяннику? Смогла бы сказать ему о родстве и попытаться воспитать его в условиях домашнего тепла, уюта и любви? Скорее всего, не смогла бы и сделала, как Кларисса. Наблюдала со стороны, выделяла деньги из собственного кармана на нужды племянника, выдавая их за стипендию учащегося, закрывала глаза на дикие наряды и макияж, втайне надеясь, что однажды подростковая дурь из этой головы выветрится. Однажды, проходя по коридору интерната, учительница немецкого столкнулась с Эйприлом. Шоку её не было предела. Да, она и в учебное время успела заметить ужасные ногти, которыми МакАдамс стучал по парте, когда ему становилось скучно, но тогда она думала, что ногти – это единственное завихрение нового воспитанника. Оказывается, сильно ошибалась. Потому-то, увидев Эйприла, нёсшегося по коридору на каблуках, на время потеряла дар речи.  
Да и не только каблуки её тогда напрягли. Внешний вид, в общем.  
МакАдамс направился к двери, но на пороге обернулся и вновь попытался одарить учительницу лучезарной улыбкой.  
– Хоть вы мои извинения не принимаете, я рискну попросить у вас прощения. Простите, был неправ. Вы вполне можете слушать и данные творения. Мало ли... Солист ведь не намного вас старше. Может, из солидарности и слушаете. Поддерживаете своё поколение.  
Эйприл мерзко захихикал и выскочил из кабинета. Учительница тяжело вздохнула и опустилась обратно на сидение.  
– Простите его, – тут же подал голос Элвин. – Он не со зла. Просто у него ветер в голове.  
Миссис Глэдстон посмотрела на Ричтона и произнесла:  
– Всё нормально, Элвин. Это не самое страшное, что бывало в моей учительской практике.  
Ричтон вышел из кабинета и направился в сторону лестниц. Эйприл как раз стоял там, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. Вид у него был недовольный, как, впрочем, и всегда, когда список оценок пополнялся очередным низким баллом.  
Староста никак не мог понять, что мешает Эйприлу взять себя в руки и начать учиться. Ведь, на самом деле, у гота были задатки, он легко постигал науки. Вся проблема заключалась лишь в отсутствии желания учиться, как таковом. А ещё Элвин не понимал, почему МакАдамс расстраивается из-за плохих оценок, если ему, реально, на всё наплевать?  
Эйприл расстраивался вовсе не из-за плохих оценок, а из-за того, что никак не мог разгадать секрет своего нахождения на территории интерната, потому временами думал, что над ним просто издеваются. Перевели сюда только для того, чтобы он на фоне одаренных подростков чувствовал себя ничтожеством, которое вообще ничего не знает. Раньше он был окружен людьми, подобными ему. У них особых успехов в учебе не было, соревноваться ни с кем не приходилось, а потому все чувствовали себя нормальным классом. Здесь Эйприл часто ловил себя на мысли, что учителя, глядя на него, думают только об одном. «Ну и дебила на нас повесили».  
– И что она сказала? – спросил Эйприл, увидев напарника.  
– Ты не самое страшное, что бывало в её практике.  
– Это радует, – хмыкнул МакАдамс, отлепившись от стены и собираясь сбежать вниз по лестнице.  
– Слушай, а что ты ей написал в сочинении? – заинтересовался Элвин, который во время общения одноклассника с миссис Глэдстон вообще ничего не понял.  
– Написал о том, чего я хочу, – усмехнулся гот, съезжая вниз по перилам и спрыгивая на пол. – Мне казалось, что получилось забавно.  
– Вы говорили о песне...  
– Ну, да. Песня. «Ich will» называется. Неужели никогда не слышал?  
– Может, слышал, но особого значения не придал.  
– Поверь, песня классная. Правда, старая. Ей лет... Короче, много лет. Но мне нравится.  
– Послушай, но...  
– Да, я знаю, что сделал глупость, – перебил Эйприл. – Но я хотел быть оригинальным, а не писать о том, что я хочу стать доктором, который изобретет лекарство от всех болезней, или автором, написавшим бестселлер, права на экранизацию которого у меня будут выпрашивать все маститые режиссеры. И о том, что хочу в семью, я тоже не писал, чтобы не выбивать слезу и не пробуждать к себе жалость.  
– А ты хочешь в семью? – спросил Элвин.  
– Нет. Мне и тут хорошо. Когда-то, давно, лет в пять хотел, а потом привык к интернатам. Мне, если честно, наплевать, где воспитываться. Главное – будущее, а не этот переходный этап. Вот так.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Ричтон, хотя не очень понимал МакАдамса.  
Уж он-то, всегда в семью хотел. Что раньше, что сейчас. Но теперь понимал, что это безнадежно. Он выпускник этого года, почти самостоятельный человек. В семью ему уже не попасть.  
– И вообще, почему я должен мыслить шаблонно? – усмехнулся Эйприл, окончательно замяв тему с воспитанием в семье. – Пусть радуется, что я написал ей строки песни, а не какой-нибудь упоротый рассказ о том, что хочу быть психом, бегающим голышом по улицам и переворачивающим мусорные баки.  
– Какие-то странные мысли.  
– Это не мои, – отмахнулся МакАдамс.  
– А чьи?  
– Одного придурка из моего бывшего интерната.  
– Забавный у тебя был интернат, – протянул Ричтон.  
– Весьма, – согласился Эйприл. – А ещё там очень любили воровать. Все, кому не лень. Всё, что плохо лежит. Я в своё время так лишился пяти тетрадок и двух линеек. Так и не знаю, кто им ноги приделал. Украденные безделушки даже не считал, потому что их было море. Кстати, одну линейку я потом нашел, да. Выхватил у одноклассника из рук. Он доказывал, что это его, даже заклеил пластырем мою подпись, которая была на линейке... В общем, я эту линейку о его голову и разбил. Не слишком хороший поступок, но терпеть не могу таких крыс. Он мог бы просто попросить.  
– Но ты мог не подарить.  
– Он мог купить себе такую же. Согласись?  
– Соглашаюсь, – кивнул Элвин.  
– Ну вот. Вообще интернат прошлый был не так плох. Единственная проблема – воровство, а, в остальном, всё хорошо, насколько хорошо вообще может быть в интернатах, – заметил Эйприл. – В любом случае, это лучше, чем постоянное скитание по улицам и попытки убежать от полиции, если чем-то им не приглянулся.  
– И с этим тоже сложно не согласиться.  
Они прошли по коридору, и Ричтон уже протянул руку в дверной ручке, как вдруг в начале коридора появилась Кларисса. Судя по всему, направлялась она как раз в эту комнату. Эйприл с грустью подумал о том, что, пока они шли к спальне, миссис Глэдстон успела нажаловаться на него, и теперь вместо заслуженного отдыха после занятий его ждет долгое, нудное объяснение с директрисой.  
Элвин, как всегда в присутствии объекта своего поклонения и восхищения отчаянно занервничал. Ему казалось, что он не смог оправдать надежд директрисы, и это знание повергало его в уныние. Она доверила ему Эйприла, просила подтянуть его по всем предметам, а он, Элвин, с поставленной задачей не справился. Его это огорчало нереально. А уж сегодняшняя ситуация с учительницей немецкого языка, кажется, окончательно добила доверие со стороны Клариссы.  
Эйприл совсем не переживал, разве что разозлился на учительницу, которая сразу же пошла начальству жаловаться на нерадивого воспитанника.  
На самом деле, Клариссе никто не жаловался. Да и смысл жаловаться, если весь персонал прекрасно осведомлен о родственных связях нового воспитанника и директрисы? Все и так прекрасно понимают, чью сторону женщина примет в споре. Племянника, а не постороннего человека. Какой бы справедливой Кларисса не была, ей не чуждо и такое разделение, как «свои» и «чужие». Когда в споре оба чужие, она будет судить справедливо. В противном случае... В общем, все и так понимали, кого поддержит мисс Симонс.  
МакАдамс, до сих пор ни слова об этом родстве не слышавший, продолжал отрабатывать свои версии произошедшего. Но долго на них не задержался. Мысли парня приняли иное направление, и он принялся рассматривать фигуру Клариссы, думая о том, что выглядит она просто потрясно. Не директриса, а супермодель, по какой-то ошибке попавшая в это заведение.  
– Красотка, правда? – шепнул Эйприл на ухо Ричтону, а тот снова мгновенно отреагировал на это заявление.  
В кои-то веки он не начал менять цвет, как хамелеон, но вот кончики ушей покраснели.  
Удивительное дело, но именно разговоры о Клариссе вгоняли его в краску. Разговоры о каких-то абстрактных девушках с ним можно было вести беспроблемно.  
– Да, – шепотом же отозвался он.  
– Жаль, что старовата, – вздохнул МакАдамс, глядя на свои недавно прошедшие коррекцию ногти.  
– Старовата? – глупо переспросил Ричтон.  
– Ну, да, – равнодушно бросил Эйприл. – Сколько ей? К сороковнику приближается. То есть, около двадцати лет нас с ней точно разделяет. Не хочу разбивать твою мечту, но подумай вот о чем... Она тебе в матери годится, а ты на её формы слюни пускаешь. Сейчас, может, эта разница тебя не особо волнует. А лет через десять?  
– МакАдамс...  
– Что?  
– Ты мерзкий мудак.  
– Это почему?  
– Потому что разбиваешь мои мечты.  
– Я просто реалист, – пожал плечами тот.  
Замолчал и тут же выдал потрясающую улыбку в тридцать два белоснежных, поняв, что Кларисса подошла к ним совсем близко.  
С момента пребывания племянника в интернате прошел уже целый месяц, а они так ни разу по душам и не поговорили. Кларисса каждый день обещала себе, что наберется решимости и заговорит с Эйприлом, но проходил один день, наступал другой, а всё так и оставалось на своих местах. Они не разговаривали, не обсуждали какие-то проблемы, вообще ничего вместе не делали. Эйприл так даже и не догадывался, что рассуждает сейчас не о посторонней женщине, а о своей тёте. Наверное, если бы знал, отчаянно, до хрипоты доказывал бы всем, кому потребуется, что тридцать восемь лет – это расцвет молодости женщины, и Кларисса вообще красавица, каких поискать. Понятие двойных стандартов было актуально и здесь.  
– Добрый день, – произнесла она.  
– Здравствуйте, – отозвался Эйприл.  
– Добрый день, мисс Симонс, – почтительно ответил Элвин, вызвав у МакАдамса ещё одну улыбку.  
Всё-таки голос у парня дрожал, когда он разговаривал с Клариссой. Сам Ричтон этого не замечал, а вот другие, да и сама Кларисса (в первую очередь она) это давно заметили. Но мисс Симонс относилась к влюбленности воспитанника интерната, как к временному помутнению рассудка. В конце концов, в кого ему ещё влюбляться, если ориентация самая что ни на есть гетеросексуальная? В её практике подобное случалось не впервые, потому Кларисса особо не переживала, смотрела на происходящее снисходительно и старалась романов на работе не заводить, понимая, что будущего у подобных отношений нет. Она была здравомыслящей женщиной, а потому смотрела на мир реально, понимая, что допустимо, а что – табу, которое лучше не нарушать. Она позволила себе оступиться лишь однажды... И не сказать, что была рада этому. В тот момент решение казалось самым правильным, сейчас после некоторой переоценки ценностей, директриса приходила к выводу, что могла бы прожить и без этого. Но не жалела ни о чем. Кларисса вообще не имела дурной привычки думать над тем, что прошло. Какой смысл об этом думать, если оно уже осталось во вчерашнем дне? Лучше не совершать ошибок впредь, научившись на собственном опыте.  
– Эйприл, можно тебя на минутку? – спросила директриса, изрядно удивив обоих воспитанников.  
Элвин привык к другому обращению с воспитанниками. Кларисса ни у кого не спрашивала разрешения. Если ей нужно было поговорить с кем-то, она приказывала, чтобы к ней пришли. И по голосу становилось понятно, что возражения не принимаются. Сейчас голос звучал необыкновенно мягко и даже как-то нежно. Элвин прищурил глаза и подозрительно покосился в сторону Эйприла. На секунду в голове промелькнула мысль, что МакАдамс директрисе особенно приглянулся, и его она выделяет из общей массы. Но Кларисса смотрела на Эйприла тем взглядом, каким смотрит мать на ребенка, а не женщина на мужчину. Без вожделения, но зато с мягкостью и лаской. Чем Ричтон сам себя и успокоил.  
– Конечно, мисс Симонс, – растерянно ответил МакАдамс, удивленный подобным обращением не меньше Элвина. – До пятницы я совершенно свободен.  
– Думаю, так долго твоё внимание я не буду занимать, – улыбнулась женщина. – Идём?  
– Да, мисс Симонс, – кивнул Эйприл.  
На некоторое время их с Элвином взгляды пересеклись. Ричтон выглядел хмурым и задумчивым. Словно без слов спрашивал, что же такое случилось, что с Эйприлом так мило разговаривают. Вроде бы должны отчитать за грубость в отношении учительницы, а ничего подобного нет.  
Обоим на ум снова пришли слова об особом положении. Эйприл не придумал ничего лучше, чем идея о том, что он – внебрачный сын какого-нибудь мафиози, но потом ему самому стало смешно об этом думать, и он даже усмехнулся. Вопросов становилось всё больше, ответов не находилось. А поскольку никто МакАдамсу душу не открывал, он пребывал в полнейшем неведении. И его это не столько печалило, сколько бесило. Он привык разговаривать с теми, кто доносил всё открытым текстом, а не иносказаниями. В общем, ситуация его несколько напрягала.  
В кабинете Кларисса уже по традиции махнула в сторону кресла, позволив Эйприлу сесть. Устроилась в кресле напротив и посмотрела на воспитанника внимательно, словно ждала, что он первый начнет разговор. Ей же останется только слушать. Но он молчал.  
Поняв, что Эйприл первым с ней заговаривать не собирается, директриса тяжело вздохнула, сцепила руки в замок, оперлась локтями на стол и спросила миролюбивым тоном:  
– Эйприл, ты ведь уже целый месяц в интернате?  
– Да, – осторожно ответил он, не понимая, чего от него хотят.  
– Не хочешь подвести первые итоги?  
– Чего именно?  
– Своего пребывания здесь.  
– А нужно?  
– Мне бы хотелось услышать твоё мнение о «Белом олеандре», – кивнула мисс Симонс. – На самом деле, интересно, что ты о нем думаешь.  
Эйприл, ожидавший чего угодно, но только не такого благосклонного обращения с собой, растерялся окончательно. Он был готов к скандалу, к швырянию предметами (как часто делала директриса прошлого интерната), к оскорблениям и нудным нотациям о том, что старших нужно уважать, но никак не вопросов о его отношении к интернату.  
А Кларисса тем временем окончательно добила его вполне нормальным при любых других обстоятельствах вопросом, но совершенно удивительным для Эйприла.  
– Прости, я сразу не догадалась. Быть может, ты хочешь чая? Или кофе?  
– Ммм, – неопределенно выдал Эйприл. – Давайте кофе, если не жалко.  
– Нет, не жалко, – ответила директриса.  
Вновь извинилась перед ним за то, что ей придётся отлучиться на время, и ушла дать распоряжение относительно кофе.  
На некоторое время МакАдамс остался в кабинете в гордом одиночестве. Его это не расстроило, а даже обрадовало. Появилась возможность подумать о том, что с ним сегодня произошло, и по какой причине здесь все такие добрые, понимающие и толерантные. В прошлом интернате его только за оскорбление могли бы одарить подзатыльником или сразу к директору на экзекуцию потащить, а здесь улыбались, редко повышали голос и вообще были просто милашками, каких поискать. То ли лицемерили по-черному, то ли, на самом деле, любили чужих детей.  
Когда директриса вернулась, Эйприл перебрал уже сотни вариантов, но ни один из них верным не посчитал, потому вообще от этих размышлений отмахнулся.  
Перед ним поставили чашку с кофе, и МакАдамс с удивлением понял, что это самый настоящий эспрессо, а не растворимая бурда, которую обычно пили воспитанники. Да и не удивительно... Не может же директриса пить «три в одном», с суррогатными сливками и весьма сомнительным песком, который вроде как кофе.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал парень, поднося чашку ко рту.  
– Не за что, – отозвалась Кларисса, гипнотизируя свой напиток и практически не глядя на племянника.  
Все же ей было неловко рядом с ним, потому женщина старалась смотреть в глаза обретенному родственнику как можно реже.  
– Скажите, мисс Симонс...  
– Да?  
– А вы со всеми воспитанниками такая добрая? – поинтересовался Эйприл, делая первый глоток обжигающего кофе. – Или у меня в этом интернате, на самом деле, есть какие-то привилегии?  
– Со всеми, – приукрасила действительность директриса. – А что?  
– Просто удивительно, – отозвался гот. – Вы хотите знать моё мнение об интернате, приносите мне офигенный кофе, преподаватели мне улыбаются, а не грозятся сломать о мою тупую голову указку. Меня все подбадривают постоянно, как будто я здесь вип-персона, а не среднестатистический воспитанник. В моём прошлом интернате такого не было. Там лишали ужина за провинность, учителя не стеснялись в выражениях, директриса пила чай-кофе в одиночестве, не предлагая напитки своим посетителям, если, конечно, это были не спонсоры. Перед спонсорами-то она стелилась только так. Здесь удивительный интернат, который кажется мне временами даже нереальным. Ах да, мне платят стипендию. Я удивлен. Ведь успехи у меня... В общем, нет у меня успехов.  
– В тебе видят потенциал, – вставила реплику Кларисса.  
– И это тоже удивительно. Обычно во мне видели идиота, – хмыкнул МакАдамс.  
– «Белый олеандр» трудно назвать обычным интернатом...  
– Я это уже понял.  
– Тебе здесь нравится?  
– Да. Но я всё равно удивлен, что попал сюда.  
– Думаю, однажды ты поймешь, почему всё-таки оказался здесь.  
– Я не отказался бы услышать это прямо сейчас.  
– Я уже говорила тебе...  
– Ну, да, – кивнул Эйприл. – Положительная динамика, тяга к знаниям. И вообще я просто гений, но об этом ещё не догадываюсь.  
– Не передергивай, пожалуйста, – попросила Кларисса, впервые посмотрев пристально на племянника.  
Он перехватил этот взгляд, поставил чашку на стол. Тоже оперся локтями на стол и произнес:  
– Мисс Симонс, а вы знаете, что вы сегодня особенно красивы? Вы вообще-то всегда отпадно выглядите, но сегодня просто блеск.  
– Это попытка флирта?  
– Не-а. Банальная любезность, – усмехнулся МакАдамс. – Не знаю, как выглядела моя мать, и, если честно, знать, не хочу. Но в этот момент могу вам честно сказать, что был бы счастлив, если бы у меня была такая мама, как вы. Ну, или, на крайний случай, тётка. Всё же мы с вами внешне не очень похожи, и на роль моей тёти вы подходите больше. Это было бы круто, наверное.  
Если бы Кларисса вовремя не поставила чашку на стол, сейчас посуда, всенепременно, выскользнула бы у неё из рук и разбилась, а кофе разлился, оставив некрасивые разводы на ковре и осколки на столе. Эйприл, сам того не подозревая, ударил точно в цель, и это было... странно. Клариссе показалось, что она даже дыхание затаила, когда услышала от воспитанника слово «тётя». Ей отчаянно хотелось признаться, но, в то же время она понимала, что реальность от грёз может сильно отличаться. Сейчас Эйприл говорит, что хотел бы видеть её своей тётей, но, не факт, что слова останутся в силе после того, как он узнает об истинном положении вещей.  
– Без косметики тебе лучше, – мисс Симонс решила перевести разговор в другое русло, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком.  
– Я знаю, – отозвался МакАдамс.  
– Тогда зачем красишься?  
– Привычка. От нее трудно избавиться.  
– Странная какая-то привычка.  
– Странная, – согласился воспитанник. – Но это – часть меня. Впрочем, что-то мы съехали с основной темы нашего разговора и начали обсуждать посторонние аспекты жизни. Давайте снова разговаривать об интернате. Что ещё вас интересует? Хотите обсудить мою успеваемость? Отношения с учителями? Быть может, трудности, которые возникают с адаптацией? В принципе, можем, обсудить всё вышеперечисленное. С чего начнем?  
– С успеваемости.  
– Это печальная история.  
– Ничего, я переживу.  
– Окей. Тогда слушайте.


	6. Кровавая пятница

– Если в ближайшем будущем из-под кровати не вылезет ящерица, я буду очень удивлен, – произнес Луис, толкая дверь спальни и заходя внутрь.  
– Почему она должна оттуда выползти? – поинтересовался Реджинальд.  
– Потому что мы пылью заросли по уши. Но никто не стремится убирать.  
– Тебе эта пыль мешает?  
– Да.  
– Тогда почему бы тебе не взять швабру и не вымыть полы?  
– В одиночестве?  
– Ну, да.  
– Ещё чего! – фыркнул Элфорд.  
– Все придерживаются точно такого же мнения, – отозвался Олдред.  
– Дурацкая идея с разделением комнаты, дурацкие правила, дурацкий Эйприл! – на одном дыхании выпалил Луис. – Какого хрена им с Лайонелом вообще понадобилось делить комнату?  
– Столкнулись день и ночь, – хмыкнул Реджинальд. – Это неизбежно.  
– А чего улыбка от уха до уха?  
– Мне интересно наблюдать за их противостоянием.  
– И в мечтах рисовать картинки того, что они из-за тебя сцепились, – усмехнулся Элфорд. – Когда обоим на тебя, если честно, наплевать.  
Олдред сник, и Луис понял, что своим заявлением попал точно в цель, хотя изначально, произнося это, немного сомневался в правильности своих умозаключений. Зря, потому как всё, на самом деле, было очевидно. Реджинальд своим правилам не изменял. Он, по-прежнему, пребывал в уверенности, что к нему поклонники должны по первому требованию в ноги кидаться. И даже предугадывать его желания, то есть появляться рядом ещё до того, как он произнесет желание вслух. Только подумает, а всё уже исполнилось. Правда жизни от придуманного мира кардинально отличалась, потому что здесь никто к нему не бросался, внимание не выпрашивал и вообще особого восторга не выражал. Хотя... Выражали, конечно, но совсем не те, кого хотелось видеть поблизости.  
Долгое время Лайонел Астон оставался для Реджинальда в неоспоримых фаворитах. Он был хорош по всем параметрам, и, в общем-то, хоть Олдред в этом никому и не признавался, ему было лестно, что «принцесса» с ним особо не манерничал, не пытался сколотить себе цену до небес, а вел себя вполне благосклонно. Реджинальд был уверен в том, что с этим парнем придется мучиться, причем довольно долго, но нет, с ним оказалось достаточно интересно. И, если бы не появился Эйприл, Олдред продолжал бы таскаться с Лайонелом. Да и теперь он иногда жалел о том, что так опрометчиво отказался от «принцессы», потому как Эйприл продолжал настаивать на своей исключительно гетеросексуальной ориентации, которая у него в крови, в мозгах и вообще в каждой клеточке тела. Впрочем, в этом уже и не возникало сомнений, потому как во время поездки в город Реджинальд был свидетелем того, как МакАдамс флиртовал с продавщицей в одном из магазинов. Причем делал это не для галочки, а с истинным удовольствием. Продавщица от Эйприла не шарахалась, к тому же, оделся он ради такого случая вполне прилично, и вместо юбки на нем были джинсы.  
МакАдамс даже умудрился у девчонки на губах поцелуй запечатлеть и не получить за свою выходку по шее. Позже, правда, выяснилось, что девушка его давняя знакомая, и они почти что брат с сестрой, если, конечно, между родственниками допустимы поцелуи взасос. Эйприл к ней заскакивал просто так, чтобы поболтать, рассказал о переменах в жизни, о переводе в «Олеандр», чем несказанно знакомую удивил.  
– А что с Мэй? – поинтересовалась девушка.  
– А Мэй – сучка, – хохотнул Эйприл.  
– Но?  
– Но я всё равно её добьюсь.  
– Как? Вы же теперь в разных интернатах.  
– Это не проблема. Я её из-под земли достану, – с уверенностью произнес МакАдамс, и почему-то вопросов у Реджинальда в тот момент больше не осталось.  
Теперь у Олдреда появилось новое желание. Узнать, как же выглядит таинственная Мэй Сандерс, сумевшая приковать к своей персоне внимание Эйприла. Один раз Реджинальд даже попытался завести разговор с МакАдамсом на тему того, какой должна быть самая красивая девушка на свете. Эйприл посмотрел на собеседника с недоумением и спросил, нафига, собственно, жевать кактус и спрашивать о том, что неинтересно и даже противно. Реджинальд любил парней. Пусть женоподобных, пусть в юбках, но всё-таки парней, и Эйприл сомневался, что собеседнику, действительно, интересно узнать о том, как и чем могут привлечь девушки. Разговор снова не удался.  
С Эйприлом вообще трудно было найти общий язык. И это бесило несказанно. МакАдамс рвал шаблон, придуманный Реджинальдом.  
– Ну, может, и так, – согласился Олдред, посмотрев на собеседника с крайним неудовольствием.  
Признавать чужую правоту оказалось довольно сложно.  
– Да не может, а так и есть, – продолжал бить по больному Луис.  
– Что сделать, чтобы ты заткнулся?  
– Правда глаза колет?  
– Слушай, Элфорд, тебе что извращенное удовольствие подобные разговоры доставляют?  
– Почему извращенное? Обыкновенное удовольствие.  
– Не понимаю...  
– Чего именно?  
– Какой в этом кайф?  
– Чужие обломы – это всегда весело. Поэтому ролики, где человек на банановой кожуре поскользнулся и упал, набирают на Ютьюбе сотни тысяч просмотров. Ты, конечно, на кожуре не поскользнулся, но со своей любвеобильностью обломался. Бросил одного, второй продинамил тебя. Получился круговорот несправедливости в природе. Ты ведь изначально рассчитывал на другой результат.  
– И с чего это ты суешь нос в чужую личную жизнь?  
– А что такого?  
– Что, Милтон продолжает динамить тебя?  
– Мы с ним вроде и не встречались.  
– Почему?  
– Не хочу.  
– Или он не хочет?  
– У нас это взаимно.  
– Тебе тоже новенький понравился?  
– Нет. Только его описание. Внешний вид оттолкнул.  
– Да ладно? Он же офигенный.  
– Он на акулу похож.  
– А сам ты, типа красавец?  
– А мы сейчас не меня обсуждаем.  
– Ну, признайся. Милтон получил отставку после появления МакАдамса?  
– Нет.  
– Не верю.  
– Да иди ты.  
– Ранимая натура, – закатил глаза Реджинальд. – Тебя тоже не оценили, ты решил встать в позу и сказать: «не очень-то и хотелось».  
– Мне, действительно, не очень-то и хотелось.  
– Ага, верю.  
– Да иди ты.  
– Вы повторяетесь, милорд.  
– Убирать в комнате кто будет?! – вернулся к изначальной проблеме Луис.  
Реджинальд тут же потерял весь азарт, проснувшийся совсем недавно, и принялся с преувеличенным интересом разглядывать пространство вокруг себя.  
Как будто искал, чем можно себя занять, сказав, что дело не терпит отлагательств. А вот уборка вполне может подождать.  
– Кому грязь мешает, тот пусть и убирает, – ответил, поняв, что занятость изобразить не получится.  
– Она всем мешает.  
– Мне – нет.  
– А вроде такой эстет...  
– Меня интересует лишь человеческая красота. Всё остальное – мимо кассы.  
Луис собирался в очередной раз возмутиться, но тут открылась дверь, и на пороге появился Эйприл. Он снова был в своих джинсах, вполне себе нормальных, черной футболке без рисунка и зеленой толстовке с оранжевой окантовкой. МакАдамс прижимал ладонь к носу, а сквозь пальцы сочилась кровь. Обычная бледность сейчас стала ещё заметнее, чем прежде, и кожа казалась едва ли не алебастровой. Эйприл прошел в комнату и рухнул на кровать Элвина, не доходя до своей. Он безразлично пялился в потолок и думал о том, что, скорее всего, изгадил постельное бельё соседу. Потому придется стирать. А как ему стирать, если у него голова кругом пошла?  
Спорщики, заметив его, замолчали. Несколько секунд смотрели на соседа, а потом, не сговариваясь, поднялись со своих мест и подошли поближе, чтобы рассмотреть Эйприла лучше.  
– Что с тобой? – осторожно поинтересовался Элфорд.  
МакАдамс приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на наблюдателей и убрал, наконец, ладонь от лица.  
– Мне так хреново, – произнес убитым тоном. – Это просто блядство какое-то. Блядский пиздец. Такое чувство, что я сейчас сдохну.  
– Ты, наконец, довыкаблучивался, и тебе врезали за твой острый язык? – почти радостно спросил Реджинальд, всё ещё вспоминавший свой полет к стеллажам, с некой долей злости.  
Это было достаточно унизительно для него. Он мог подумать, что так способен поступить кто угодно, но только не Эйприл. В Эйприле ему мерещились иные качества. И среди этих качеств дерзости и умения применять физическую силу никак не просматривалось.   
– Если бы мне врезали, я бы врезал в обратную, – прошипел МакАдамс, присаживаясь на кровати. – Ну, какого хера вы стоите, как истуканы? Дайте мне платок, бинт, вату... Да что-нибудь дайте уже! А то я от запаха своей крови блевану.  
– Только этого нам для полного счастья и не хватало. Мало нам пыли и грязи, надо ещё и блевануть посреди комнаты, – проворчал Элфорд. – Для полноты картины.  
– Для умирающего ты слишком активно используешь мат. Те, кто собирается отойти в мир иной, обычно ведут себя скромнее и сдержаннее, вспоминая все свои земные грехи, – заметил Олдред.  
– Когда, действительно, соберусь на тот свет, я вспомню твой совет, Реджи.  
– И всё же, кому помешал твой милый носик?  
– Милый? – сдавленно хихикнул Луис. – Милый? Носик?  
– Носик? – прищурился Эйприл. – Ну, охренеть вообще. Так меня никто не оскорблял.  
– Я, действительно, считаю его милым, – улыбнулся Олдред.  
– Держи, – Луис кинул Эйприлу упаковку бинтов.  
– Спасибо, – проявил вежливость МакАдамс, отрывая кусок и стирая с ладони и с лица кровавые потёки. Посмотрел на Реджинальда и произнес: – А я вот считаю тебя дебилом.  
Красавчик это заявление проигнорировал. Решил сделать вид, что оскорбления не заметил и вообще любое слово из уст Эйприла для него, как комплимент. Даже, если это слово насквозь пропитано ядом. И, если бы слова можно было преобразовывать в предметы, Эйприл давно обстрелял бы собеседника отравленными стрелами.  
– Носик, – в очередной раз фыркнул Элфорд. – Да у него такой нос, что им можно тоннели в горах выбивать.  
– И, по-моему, это совсем неплохо, – усмехнулся Эйприл.  
– Да?  
– Да.  
– А почему?  
– Потому что у девчонок есть какая-то дурацкая примета относительно соотношения размеров носа и члена, – пояснил МакАдамс. – Хотя, у них на этот счёт, множество тупых примет, не имеющих ничего общего с реальной действительностью.  
– Ты проверял? – тут же включился в разговор Реджинальд.  
– Нет.  
– Неужели не заинтересовался?  
– Слушай, какая тебе разница?  
– Мне интересно.  
– Вот уж кого мои размеры точно не должны волновать, так это тебя, – заметил Эйприл. – Тебя они вот вообще никаким боком не касаются.  
– Комплексы?  
Эйприл вскинул бровь, но ничего не ответил. Комплексов насчет размеров у него не были. Были иные, имеющие, тем не менее, самое прямое отношение и к вопросу размеров. МакАдамс был девственником. Совсем-совсем девственником, даже ни разу не пробовавшим заниматься сексом. Потому, когда разговор заходил о сексе, то он слегка тушевался, хотя старался смятения своего не показывать. Радовало лишь то, что, нервничая, он не краснел и не бледнел, как Элвин, а потому мог и дальше, сколько угодно трепаться на тему того, как его любили, обожали девушки и какой он вообще крутой. На самом деле, все его истории были плодом воображения, а в реальности была только недостижимая Мэй Сандерс, которой он никогда себя и не предлагал. Она его ненавидела. Он делал вид, что отвечает взаимностью. Какой секс может быть у врагов? Правильно, никакого.  
– Не комплексы.  
– А что тогда?  
– Ничего. Не считаю нужным – обсуждать подобные вещи с недоразвитыми одноклеточными.  
– Да почему?  
– В тебе комплексы взращивать не хочу, – огрызнулся Эйприл и снова откинулся на подушки, натягивая кепку прямо на лоб, чтобы никто не пялился ему в лицо.  
Впрочем, Олдреда это равнодушие и уход от темы не остановили. Наоборот раззадорили. Нет, он смирился, конечно, с тем, что готенок от женщин кайфует и на фотки обнаженных баб задрачивает, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поотираться рядом, прикоснуться невзначай, а потом сделать вид, что просто мимо проходил и вообще не при делах. Вероятность того, что рано или поздно МакАдамс поменяет свои взгляды, была ничтожно мала, точнее, её совсем не было, но Реджинальду всё равно нравилось смотреть на то, как гот бесится. Это было... забавно. Он вообще считал, что человек неотрывно может смотреть на три вещи: огонь, воду и бешенство другого хомо сапиенса. Чистые эмоции. Чистое бешенство. Чистый экстаз.  
Реджинальд присел на край кровати. МакАдамс, почувствовав, как постель под чужим весом прогибается, напрягся, но вида не подал. У него сейчас не то состояние было, чтобы резкие движения совершать. Он решил, что будет лежать до последнего, если уж кто-то (впрочем, и так понятно, кто) начнет распускать руки и снова петь о том, как им будет хорошо вместе, Эйприл со своего импровизированного одра поднимется. Тогда Олдред получит свою заслуженную порцию затрещин и пожалеет о том, что его интеллект не распространяется на понимание отказов.  
Реджинальд как раз этим заниматься и собирался. Распусканием рук. Лишь пару минут он сидел спокойно, а потом протянул руку и прикоснулся к ноге Эйприла. Тот отреагировал: замер, напрягся. А в следующую минуту извернулся и со всей дури врезал носком своего кеда по спине любвеобильного красавчика. Тот, явно настроенный на романтичный лад и, наверное, успевший навоображать, как МакАдамс из злобной фурии в послушную кошечку превратился, такого не ожидал, потому свалился на пол, приложившись ещё и коленями.  
– Не трогай меня, огрызок, – прошипел Эйприл.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся?! – возмутился Олдред.  
Луис многозначительно хмыкнул. Когда-то, ещё в самом начале, как только МакАдамс появился на территории интерната, он пытался сделать нечто подобное, и тоже получил от Эйприла по первое число. Больше не рисковал, потому как здоровье было дороже сомнительной перспективы отношений. Да и нужны ли ему такие отношения, какие могут быть с этой сумасшедшей «бабой в черном»? Хотя, сейчас Эйприл меньше всего на бабу походил. Даже кольца и волосы длиннющие на мысль о слабом поле не наталкивали.  
– Мудло.  
– Дебил.  
– Одноклеточное!  
– Пидовка!  
– Педик, – хмыкнул Эйприл. – Дальше-то что?  
– Какого хрена ты из себя девку корчишь? – взвился Реджинальд. – Не хочешь, чтобы на тебя внимание обращали, не таскай юбки, рожу не крась и побрякушки свои тупые сними.  
– А ещё побрейся налысо, спили под корень ногти, стань обычным, ничем не примечательным одноклеточным? И это ради того, чтобы твою голову странные фантазии не посещали? Да не пошел бы ты лесом? К тому же, сейчас я в джинсах. В нормальных джинсах. И мне хреново! Можно оставить в покое человека, которому хреново?!  
Эйприл вскочил на ноги, явно приготовившись к драке, но носом снова пошла кровь, перед глазами потемнело, а мир сузился до размера звездочек, которые сейчас мелькали перед глазами. МакАдамс, снова зажал нос ладонью и рухнул обратно на кровать.  
В тот же самый момент дверь в комнату распахнулась, и появилось ещё трое обитателей комнаты. Элвин, заметив гота, лежавшего на кровати пластом, сначала хотел возмутиться, но потом заметил кровь, и все вопросы сами собой отпали. Ничего не нужно было уточнять, ничего не нужно было спрашивать.  
Чарли такое явление, как умирающий лебедь в лице Эйприла, решил проигнорировать, а вот Лайонел замер на месте, как раз там, где проходила граница двух «королевств». Удивленно посмотрел сначала на гота, потом на Реджинальда. И пришел к выводу, что эти двое снова сцепились. Олдред не выдержал и въебал со всей дури наглому новичку. Оттого-то Эйприл сейчас и истекал кровью.  
– Знаешь, глядя на тебя, всегда мечтал это сказать, – ехидно улыбнулся Лайонел.  
– К кому ты обращаешься? – прохрипел Эйприл, вновь потянувшись к бинту и пытаясь оторвать от него кусок.  
– К тебе.  
– И что же ты хотел донести до моего сведения?  
Астон улыбнулся ещё более омерзительно, чем раньше. Подошел к своей тумбочке, взял упаковку ватных дисков и, остановившись у границы разделения комнаты, бросил их Эйприлу. Тот посмотрел на это подношение, как на дохлого таракана, плавающего кверху брюхом в тарелке с супом. Тараканы сами по себе были мерзкими, а дохлые почему-то казались в два раза отвратительнее. Почему так, МакАдамс не знал. Просто подсознательно пришел к подобному выводу.  
– Какая пламенная речь, – заметил он по-прежнему, хриплым голосом.  
Лайонел ухмыльнулся так, что, казалось, ещё немного, и рот его разорвется, настолько ненатуральной была улыбка. Оскал, если говорить откровенно.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Астон, наконец, произнес то, что так и рвалось с языка:  
– Сука, заткни течь.  
Эйприлу сначала показалось, что он ослышался, но гнетущая тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, без слов говорила, что всё-таки, это было произнесено вслух.  
– Наверное, будь мне немного лучше, я бы ответил: «Сука, копай себе могилу», – улыбнулся МакАдамс. – Но сейчас мне очень-очень... Ну, просто безумно плохо, потому я ограничусь заявлением о том, что у тебя, ублюдка, отменный литературный вкус. Жаль, что я не Кэрри, и не могу обрушить тебе на голову внушительный кусок потолка.  
– Ты тоже читаешь Кинга? – неожиданно вежливо спросил Лайонел.  
– Тоже? – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– А что я не так спросил?  
– Просто твой внешний вид наталкивает на мысли о том, что твой верный спутник – журнал «Барби-принцесса», но никак не качественные триллеры. На крайняк, «Космополитен». Или что там бабы читают?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Лайонел, потеряв интерес к готу.  
– Кто тебя так приложил? – тем временем, подключился к разговору Чарли.  
Эйприл скрипнул зубами.  
– Реджинальд, наверное, – хмыкнул Астон, берясь за расческу и пытаясь привести в порядок свои кудряшки.  
– Если бы это сделал Реджинальд, вы бы сейчас все поголовно, даже ты, принцесса, облачились в черное. И пошли провожать товарища в последний путь, – выдохнул МакАдамс, доставая из упаковки несколько ватных дисков.  
– Тогда кто? – прищурился Милтон.  
– Кто ещё кого приложил, – не упустил возможности снова вывести одноклассника из состояния равновесия Луис.  
Реджинальд посмотрел на него ненавидящим взглядом. Но ничего говорить не стал, чтобы своё шаткое положение не усугубить. Над ним и так ржали, как кони, все, кому не лень, когда он выбирался из-под книжных завалов в библиотеке, а если новость о том, что Эйприл его и сейчас приложил, по интернату разлетится, то от репутации крутого мальчика-красавчика вообще ничего не останется. Реджинальд к этому образу очень долго шел, практически жизнь на него положил, пережив брекеты в раннем возрасте, чтобы улыбка обворожительной была, а не отталкивающим частоколом, пережив комплексы на тему неудачного цвета волос и не самого прекрасного на свете телосложения, которое им тщательно корректировалось. Из-за того, что он вообще интернатский, а потому одежда у него чистенькая, миленькая, но такая же в точности, как у всех. После перехода в «Олеандр» Олдред начал уделять своей внешности в два раза больше внимания, преобразился и стал практически картинкой. Самовлюбленной, глянцевой картинкой с раздутым самомнением и почти полным отсутствием мозга. Позабыв о том, что мужчинам как раз мозг необходим. Внешность не так уж и важна, влюбиться можно в кого угодно, но только не в идиота, с гордым видом толкающим тупые речи, лишенные даже капли здравого смысла. Нет, совсем тупым парень, конечно, не был, иначе бы долго в стенах данного интерната не продержался, но, тем не менее, в жизни ориентировался достаточно плохо, совершая больше ошибок, чем верных шагов на пути к успеху. Виной тому была излишняя зацикленность на себе, любимом. И полное отсутствие такого понятия, как бережное отношение к тем, что рядом. Реджинальд мог быть романтиком, мог говорить сладкие, соблазнительные речи, от которых уши в трубочку сворачиваются у тех, кто не влюблен. Он мог признаваться в любви, он мог ухаживать, говорить пошлые комплименты... Да что угодно мог делать, чтобы завоевать расположение объекта своей страсти. И в какой-то мере, на самом деле, был моральным мазохистом, что в экстаз приходит от одной только мысли, что об него будут вытирать ноги и унижать. Но... наедине, а не при всех. Эйприл же его, не переставая, унижал на людях, причем делал это осознанно. Понимая, что это для Олдреда самое мерзкое, что может случиться. Он слишком дорожил своей репутацией сладкого красавчика, фактически трясся над нею. Он хотел быть востребованным и желанным, а не посмешищем. Рядом с Лайонелом у него это отлично получалось. Рядом с Эйприлом всё летело в пропасть. В общем, парень в очередной раз пожалел о том, что польстился на яркую (хотя, скорее, мрачную) упаковку, не узнав предварительно, что внутри. Как будто пришел в ресторан, где вечная темнота, а приносят еду на свой вкус, и посетитель понятия не имеет о том, что ему предложили поесть в этот раз. Вроде бы и привлекательно, но настораживает. Тем более, игра не стоила свеч. МакАдамс продолжал бравировать тем, что девушки – его всё. Точнее, он не бравировал вовсе, но Олдред всё равно бесился.  
Внешний вид Эйприла вызывал у него взрыв мозга, острый приступ спермотоксикоза и вообще всего, что можно вызвать. Мерзкая улыбка, которая могла означать только, что сейчас гот скажет гадость (и, чем шире была улыбка, тем больше гадостей изо рта вылетало), убивала на корню все желания. Даже жить. Особенно – жить на одной территории с этим отвратным субъектом. МакАдамс вообще не загонялся и делал то, что хотел. Хотел он собственной выгоды, а выгода заключалась в спокойствии. В любом случае, ничего Реджинальду не светило. И его это бесило.  
А ещё бесил Лайонел, который не стал врачевать не разбитое, но треснувшее сердце и вообще сделал вид, что никогда Олдреда не знал и впредь знакомство сводить не собирается. Если бы он плакал и пытался продемонстрировать обиду, если бы он наоборот задирал нос и говорил, что этого человека знать не знает, Реджинальд чувствовал бы себя победителем. От того, что смог так сильно Лайонела зацепить и вывести на эмоции. Но нет же... Астон был равнодушен, отстранен, по большей части. Не только с Олдредом. Он, в принципе, со всеми так разговаривал, немного снисходительно. И улыбался всем одинаково, приторно слащаво, как будто он – Рапунцель, сидящая в своей башне много-много лет и, наконец, встретившая принца, который её спасет. Боится, что принц сбежит, вот и растягивает пасть так, что, кажется, туда яблоко целиком запихнуть можно.  
Это было какое-то, на редкость, удивительное чувство. Лайонел ему нравился раньше. Продолжал нравиться сейчас. Но бесил, дрянь такая, нереально. Именно своей королевской непоколебимостью. У Астона не было королевской крови, но были замашки привилегированной особы.  
Реджинальд злился. Правда, не знал, на кого больше. То ли на саму добродетель – Лайонела, с его всепрощением и равнодушием, а главное – неумением затаить обиду, то ли на отвратного МакАдамса, который вспышки гнева только так провоцировал и бесил настолько, насколько вообще возможно бесить.  
– И кто кого? – полюбопытствовал Милтон, покосившись в сторону Эйприла и Реджинальда, скрипевшего зубами.  
Элвин присел на кровать рядом с Эйприлом, свернувшим ватные диски в трубочку и засунувшим их в нос. С тоской посмотрел на перепачканное кровью одеяло, но тут же заткнул внутренний голос, оравший о том, покрывало придется стирать. Самому. Эйприл, конечно, торжественно пообещает, что устроит стирку, но, на самом деле, дальше обещания не пойдёт.  
– Пойдёшь в душ, узнаешь, – ответил умирающий.  
Поскольку в носу у него была вата, голос прозвучал немного иначе, чем прежде. Достаточно комично, гундосо. Как будто у Эйприла гайморит.  
– Это как?  
– У кого на спине синяк увидишь, того и приложили.  
– Зато тебе нос разбили, – радостно заявил Чарли.  
– Мороженое, ты дебил, – преувеличенно весело заметил МакАдамс.  
– Может, тебе к медсестре сходить? – заботливо спросил Элвин.  
– Не надо. Всё нормально, – отозвался Эйприл. – Извини, что испачкал кровать. И вообще, как-то мне сегодня хреново. Может, к вечеру станет легче, и тогда я перемещусь на своё место. А пока – извини. Займу твоё. Ты можешь обосноваться на моей кровати.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Ричтон, поднимаясь со своего места и направляясь к постели, которую обычно занимал МакАдамс.  
– Но вещи мои не трогать! – напомнил готенок, ради такого случая даже на локтях приподнявшийся.  
– Да не трону я. Зачем мне? – усмехнулся староста.  
– Я на всякий случай напоминаю, – отозвался Эйприл и тут же недовольно посмотрел на Чарльза. – Что? – спросил грубовато, но, всё ещё продолжая гнусавить.  
– Что именно, что? – растерялся тот.  
– Что надо от меня?  
– Ничего.  
– Ну, вот и славно.  
– И всё-таки, кто тебя так?  
– Да не разбивали мне нос!  
– Что тогда?  
– Давление просто, – прошипел МакАдамс. – Просто давление, ничего больше. И хватит уже радоваться тому, что кто-то прилепил мне по физиономии. Да, принцесса, не надо так радостно хихикать в своем королевстве дохнущего гламура. Никто меня не бил, увы и ах. Мне просто садануло в голову. Но ничего, уже завтра я буду весел, бодр, здоров и...  
– И? – поторопил его Луис.  
– И организую генеральную уборку.  
– Уборку? – в разнобой спросили все.  
– Именно, – отозвался Эйприл. – Мне надоело жить в этом свинарнике. Мы долго и упорно разводили срач, пора с ним покончить...  
– Но..., – робко начал Реджинальд, собиравшийся напомнить о разделении комнаты.  
– Все организационные вопросы решим завтра, – свернул разговор гот. – Всё завтра. А сейчас отвалите от меня все.  
Он засунул голову под подушку, давая понять, что сегодня от него никто ничего не добьётся.


	7. Эйприл и компания против грязи

К утру Эйприл оклемался окончательно, и из умирающего лебедя превратился обратно в энергичного наглеца, который виртуозно умеет отвешивать всем окружающим пинка. В прямом и в переносном смысле. МакАдамс по природе своей принадлежал к той категории людей, из которых вырастают отличные руководители. Кто-то ими восхищается, потому каждое слово ловит с замиранием сердца, а, услышав приказ, тут же бросается выполнять указания, чтобы заслужить пару слов похвалы в свой адрес. Кто-то наоборот терпеть не может, но в спор не вступает и тоже послушно выполняет приказ, руководствуясь принципом, что с дерьмом лучше не связываться. И даже тот факт, что думают о распорядителе не в самом лестном ключе, не мешает руководителю достигать поставленной цели. Подчиненные ворчат, бубнят, но своё дело делают, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Дело идёт в гору.  
Вот так же и с Эйприлом никто насчёт уборки препираться не собирался. Все прекрасно понимали, что МакАдамс прав на все сто процентов, говоря, что жить в этом свинарнике невозможно. Пыль и грязь уже реально начали раздражать всех. Раз не получалось убирать в одиночестве, нужно убирать всем вместе. Темная сторона будет свою половину комнаты драить, светлая – свою. И никому не обидно.  
Этим утром Эйприл проснулся раньше всех.  
Присел на кровати, прислушиваясь к своему организму. Мерзкая болезнь, к счастью, отступила, можно было, действительно, строить наполеоновские планы, а после – приступать к их выполнению. План пока был всего один, но его нужно было стопроцентно претворить в жизнь, потому как дальше некуда тянуть. Ещё немного, и они погребутся под слоем грязи.  
МакАдамс принял душ, отправился в столовую и попросил себе чай. Кофе брать не решился, во избежание повторения вчерашней истории. Взяв стаканчик с чаем, спустился вниз и устроился на подоконнике. Удивительное дело, но сегодня погода решила порадовать воспитанников интерната солнечными лучами. Большую часть времени она как будто над ними издевалась. Серое небо, постоянные дожди. Солнечный свет – редкость, словно территорию «Белого олеандра» нарочно отгораживают от него. У кого сильнее всего было развито воображение, мог даже провести параллель между собой и цветами, которым не хватает солнечного света. Некое напоминание о положении в обществе. Они от общества изначально отгорожены, и мало найдётся тех, кто примет их безоговорочно, поняв, что они – не монстры, а точно такие же люди, как многие другие.  
Большая часть жизни Эйприла прошла под знаменем борьбы. Не с кем-то, а с самим собой. Он пытался внушить самому себе, что он нормальный человек, а не отброс общества. Совершенно нормальный. И нет его вины в том, что мать от него отказалась, а отец поддержал эту инициативу. Хотя, был ли тот отец – неизвестно. Нет, разумеется, где-то в природе существовал человек, от которого зависело появление Эйприла на свет, но, не факт, что его могло порадовать отцовство. Быть может, именно он и предложил сбагрить сопливое существо в интернат. Может, нет.  
Подобные мысли всегда вызывали у МакАдамса острые приступы тоски, и он старался переключиться на что-то более приятное. Приятного в перспективе пока не было, потому парень предпочел вернуться мыслями к предстоящей уборке.  
Допив залпом чай, он смял стаканчик, бросил его в урну и решительно направился к спальне. Все, по-прежнему, спали. У них был законный выходной, а потому о раннем пробуждении никто не помышлял. Однако у Эйприла было своё видение ситуации и свои планы на ближайшее будущее соседей по комнате.  
Он толкнул дверь ногой, ворвался внутрь и не придумал ничего лучше, чем хлопнуть в ладоши и заорать:  
– Подъем!  
Милтон приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на соседа по комнате и произнес недовольно:  
– МакАдамс, ты свихнулся?  
– Нет, я само благоразумие, – лучезарно улыбнулся Эйприл, продолжая стоять у двери.  
А, на самом деле, едва не подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения. Если он загорался какой-то идеей, то должен был воплощать её немедленно, пока инициатива не уснула. Вот сейчас он собирался убирать в комнате, предварительно заразив всех своим энтузиазмом. Для того чтобы это сделать, следовало всех разбудить, а потом раздать ценные указания. В этом плане, готенку, кстати, не было равных. Будучи довольно посредственным учеником, с трудом постигающим основы наук, преподаваемых в школе, в жизни он разбирался получше многих взрослых, да и психологом был неплохим. При желании мог даже выискивать слабые стороны своих соперников и манипулировать ими, правда, никогда к такой тактике не прибегал. Ему нравились столкновения настоящие, а не постановочные.  
– Тогда какого фига орешь, как будто тебе самое ценное дверью прищемили?  
Эйприл скривился.  
– Моё самое дорогое дверью не прищемить.  
– Это почему ещё?  
– Потому что самое прекрасное, что у меня есть – это интеллект, – отозвался МакАдамс и снова заорал: – Эй, одноклассники дорогие! Вы оглохли что ли? Подъем! Немедленно.  
– Ну, да, – хмыкнул Чарли, склонный ставить под сомнение слова относительно интеллекта.  
– Эйприл, отвали, – прошипел Лайонел, стягивая с лица свою дурацкую маску с ресничками.  
Поняв, что никто подниматься не собирается, Эйприл тяжело вздохнул и решил действовать проверенным способом, просто сорвать со всех одеяла. Сначала с тех, кто спал на его стороне комнаты, потом с тех, кто остался в противоположном лагере.  
– Ты мне поможешь? – обратился МакАдамс к Чарли.  
– Я?  
– Да.  
– Тебе?  
– Да!  
– Чем? – растерялся Милтон.  
– Буди своих соседей.  
– Как интересно я должен это сделать?  
– Не знаю, как. Хоть кровати их переворачивай, но они должны проснуться.  
– МакАдамс, что ты задумал? – нахмурился Лайонел, присаживаясь на кровати.  
Пижама для сна у него тоже была нежно-розовая. Правда, вполне себе скромная, без рюш и кружев. Не как у юных кокеток, а как у умудренных жизнью матерей семейства. Лайонел взялся за щетку и принялся расчесывать свои кудри, попутно думая о том, что лечь спать, предварительно не смыв лак с волос, было весьма глупой идеей.  
– Всё, что я задумал, было озвучено ещё вчера.  
– А я забыл.  
– Ну, да, конечно. Не вызубрил, потому из головы и вылетело.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – нахмурился Астон.  
– Что некоторые вещи тебе нужно записывать на стикерах и приклеивать себе на лоб. Посмотришься в зеркало, вспомнишь.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Уборка! – повысив голос, ответил Эйприл.  
– Уборка, – одновременно с ним отозвался и Чарли.  
– Не волк, и в лес не убежит, – заметил Элвин.  
МакАдамс прищурился и недовольно посмотрел на приятеля.  
– От вас, господин староста, я такой подлости не ожидал.  
– Но я, действительно, думаю, что можно немного подождать. Неужели мы за весь день не успеем убрать?  
Эйприл упер руки в бока и произнес:  
– Отлично придумано. Мы, конечно, можем отложить уборку. Например, на вечер. Но вечером все лентяи, которые в течение дня ничего не делали, будут ныть о том, как они устали. И не важно, что весь день они только и делали, что поднимали стаканчик с чаем и ложку, а потом таскались по двору. Ну, максимум, в баскетбол поиграли, если у физкультурника удастся мяч выпросить. Нет уж, убирать мы будем с утра, пока никто ничем не измотан, полон сил и энергии.  
– В принципе, логично, – согласился Ричтон.  
– Я знаю, – ухмыльнулся Эйприл. – Эй, бурундуки! Элвин проснулся. Очередь за вами.  
Бурундуки оказались крайне невежливыми, потому как практически синхронно повернулись к Эйприлу спиной и показали средний палец.  
– Отлично, – хмыкнул МакАдамс. – Не хотите по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.  
Он развернулся и выскочил в коридор, оставив всех проснувшихся в недоумении. Лайонел, вздохнув, принялся переодеваться. МакАдамс был настроен решительно, потому не оставалось сомнений, остальных он тоже разбудит и заставит их наводить в комнате порядок, хотят они этого или не хотят.  
Астон перехватил волосы резинкой, натянул белую футболку и розовые джинсы. Чарли, бросив в его сторону мимолетный взгляд, хмыкнул, подумав о том, что прозвище, прилипшее к нему, намного больше подходит Лайонелу. Не будь тот принцессой, за мороженое сошел бы только так.  
– И что он задумал? – спросил Чарли.  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Элвин.  
– Но вы же с ним общаетесь, – заметил Лайонел.  
– И что с того?  
– Обычно друзья понимают друг друга с полуслова.  
– Эйприла попробуй понять... Скорее, мозг сломаешь, чем, реально поймешь, – вздохнул Ричтон, тоже поднимаясь с кровати.  
– Значит, не знаешь, – резюмировал Астон.  
– Ни малейшего представления.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Милтон.  
Эйприл отсутствовал минут двадцать, потом в коридоре раздался грохот, мат. Снова наступила тишина, а потом появился МакАдамс, с инвентарем в руках. Пустое ведро, несколько пар одноразовых перчаток, выпрошенных не у уборщицы, а у доброй медсестры, тряпки и пара швабр должны были поспособствовать наведению чистоты в комнате. Перчатки и тряпки торчали из ведра. Поставив швабры у стены, Эйприл вытащил из ведра бутылку воды с пульверизатором и направился к кровати Луиса. Сказать по правде, у Чарли в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что Эйприл выльет на спящих грязную воду из ведра, сейчас стало даже немного стыдно за свои мысли. Всё же Эйприл оказался лучше, чем на него можно было подумать.  
Подойдя к чужой кровати, МакАдамс некоторое время стоял без движения, думая, отреагируют на него, или нет. Понял, что реакции не будет, но решил на всякий случай уточнить.  
– Подниматься планируем? – елейным голосом задал интересующий его вопрос.  
– Нет, – ответил Луис, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
– Отлично, – хмыкнул Эйприл и, недолго думая, нажал на распылитель.  
Причем, а не один, а несколько раз.  
Вода в бутылке была практически ледяной, потому долго в кровати Элфорд не задержался.  
– Придурок, – огрызнулся он.  
– И тебе доброго утра, – хмыкнул Эйприл, собираясь разбудить таким же образом Реджинальда.  
Он собирался пересечь границу комнаты, как вдруг услышал окрик Лайонела. Повернулся на голос и недовольным тоном задал свой фирменный вопрос:  
– Что?  
Астон выразительно подвигал бровями, чем пробудил в МакАдамсе рвотный рефлекс.  
– Рожай быстрее, – обратился готенок к гламурной принцессе.  
– Граница, – нежно пропел тот.  
– Наплевать, – отмахнулся Эйприл. – Под слоем пыли её не видно, так что, считай, её нет. После уборки снова нарисую и нарушать не буду.  
МакАдамс подошел к кровати Реджинальда и хмыкнул многозначительно. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, действительно, отвесить Олдреду пинка. Таким способом и разбудить. Олдред единственный, пожалуй, так сильно раздражал Эйприла в пределах данного интерната. И виной тому была не его ориентация, которая МакАдамса вообще никаким боком не затрагивала, а именно повышенное внимание к его, Эйприла, персоне.  
Он постоял немного, пересиливая своё желание размахнуться и припечатать подошвой кеда по спине ничего не подозревающего Олдреда, потом всё же подошел близко-близко и нажал на распылитель. На самом деле, хотелось всю воды вылить, но Эйприл решил вести себя более или менее благородно, потому на крайние меры не пошел.  
– Фу, что за дерьмо? – выдал Реджинальд зло.  
– На тебя только что помочились, – равнодушно произнес МакАдамс.  
Услышав эту фразу, Олдред не то, что присел на кровати, он с неё слетел и едва не впечатался спиной в стену. Отчаянно таращил глаза, глядя прямо в ухмыляющуюся рожу Эйприла. Тот нарочно завел руки за спину, спрятав бутылку с пульверизатором. Даже похлопал ресницами так невинно, словно не понимал, что плохого сделал. Реджинальд провел ладонью по лицу, стирая капли воды.  
– Совсем ебанулся, что ли? – спросил севшим голосом.  
– А что такого? – продолжал играть в невинность МакАдамс.  
– Ты, правда, не понимаешь?  
– Произошло что-то страшное? – издевательски произнес гот. – Нет.  
– Я понимаю, ты меня терпеть не можешь, но это уже слишком!  
– Да ладно, – Эйприл махнул рукой. – Самое плохое, что с тобой может произойти – это разве что..., – на время он задумался, а потом ухмыльнулся и продолжил. – Кожа позеленеет, листья на ушах появятся. И вообще ты вырастешь, расцветешь, а потом заколосишься и сгниешь. Больше ничего страшного не будет.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что, – МакАдамс помахал перед Реджинальдом бутылкой с распылителем. – Там внутри просто вода, ничего больше. Правда, могли остаться частицы подкормок, но ничего криминального.  
– Зачем тебе вообще эта бутылка? – удивился Элвин.  
– Цветы поливать и опрыскивать.  
– Цветы? – Луис недоуменно посмотрел на совершенно пустой подоконник.  
– В коридоре, – пояснил Эйприл. – Я обещал медсестре.  
– Медсестре? А она какое отношение к цветам имеет?  
– Она за ними обычно ухаживает, она же их и посадила. Вроде как для здоровья полезно, воздух очищают, кислород вырабатывают. Лучшие друзья человека, как ни крути. Я даже проникся той лекцией, что милая леди мне прочитала. Кстати, кто цветы будет поливать?  
– Ну, я могу, – вызвался Милтон.  
– И я, – тут же добавил Реджинальд.  
Лайонел недовольно скривился, как будто уксуса хлебнул. Вообще-то он собирался свою кандидатуру предложить на роль садовода-любителя, лишь бы со шваброй не таскаться, но нашлись те, кто его опередил. Это подбешивало.  
– На фиг двое? – нахмурился МакАдамс. – Или оба настолько изнеженные, что бутылку с водой не поднимите в одиночку? Тогда я сам могу пойти, полить. Тоже проблема...  
– Там, реально, проблема, – вмешался Луис.  
– И какая?  
– Некоторые цветы особенно высоко висят. И чтобы до них добраться, нужно встать на тот стол, что в коридоре у стены стоит. Этот стол сломан, так что забираться на него нужно осторожно, иначе высок риск свалиться. Вдвоем цветы потому и поливают, чтобы подстраховаться, подхватить, если понадобится.  
Эйприл нахмурился ещё сильнее. Кажется, его эти объяснения совсем не вдохновили. Его позицию по этому вопросу все услышали уже в следующий момент, когда он довольно мрачно произнес:  
– Конечно, лучше шататься по двое, чем взять и отремонтировать стол. Уроки технологии у нас, наверное, для того существуют, чтобы посмотреть на инструменты, как бараны на новые ворота, а, покинув кабинет, сразу же забыть, что они собой представляют. Клёво. Молодцы, ребята.  
– Раз такой умный, пойди и отремонтируй, – насупился Чарли.  
– Вот и отремонтирую. Только тебя в напарники не возьму.  
– Это ещё почему? – удивился Милтон. – Доверия не вызываю?  
– Ну, мало ли, – протянул МакАдамс задумчиво. – Вдруг задумаюсь, тресну тебе молотком по пальцу, а ты от этого оргазм получишь? Мне не в кайф думать, что я к этому явлению как-то причастен.  
– Ты..., – Чарли едва не задохнулся от возмущения.  
– Я, – улыбнулся Эйприл. – Не волнуйся, здесь все знают, что ты тащишься от боли, потому можешь не возмущаться. Публика просвещенная.  
Чарли тут же захлопнул рот. Ему, на самом деле, нечего было сказать. Разве что удивила осведомленность Эйприла. Он никогда Милтона с лезвием в руках не заставал, вряд ли расспрашивал о нем Элвина. По большей части эти двое об учебе и телках треплются. Тогда откуда он знает о мазохизме? И почему так спокойно реагирует? Определенно, странный молодой человек.  
– Так цветы поливать или не поливать? – вклинился в их разговор Реджинальд.  
– Поливать, – ответил гот, бросив бутылку Чарльзу. Тот поймал, хотя и был занят размышлениями на тему. – Но не думайте, что, раз вам самое лёгкое досталось, вы можете филонить. Польёте цветы, придёте сюда и будете комнату драить.  
– А ты?  
– А я буду раздавать приказы из серии: «Да, раб, вот там протри. И тут. И здесь».  
– Вконец охуел, – резюмировал Лайонел.  
– Фу, как некрасиво, – скривился Эйприл. – Вроде девочка, а такие слова?  
– Ничего, если я сейчас тебя придушу?  
– Ничего, если я тебе корону с башки собью?  
– Закрыли тему! – рявкнул Элвин.  
И все удивленно уставились в его сторону, потому как обычно парень не позволял себе настолько повышать голос. Все знали его, как спокойного человека, который всегда всё решает миром и на скандалы, в принципе, не настроен. Сейчас Ричтону удалось всех заинтриговать. Элвин стушевался, но постарался своего стеснения не показать.  
– Так, бурундуки, все слышали? – вновь обрел дар речи Эйприл. – За работу. Реджинальд и Чарли поливать. Позже приду, и сам проверю, как вы там поливаете. Луис, Элвин и я остаемся в комнате и ждём, а Лайонел идёт за водой.  
– Почему я?! – воскликнул Астон, такого заявления не ожидавший.  
– Потому что воду на обиженных возят. А ты здесь самый обиженный.  
– Чем?  
– Кем.  
– И кем?  
– Мною, – припечатал МакАдамс. – Бегом за водой.  
Луис сдавленно хихикнул, за что тут же отхватил убийственный взгляд принцессы, обращенный в его сторону. Но Элфорду, действительно, было смешно, потому на этот взгляд он никак не отреагировал.  
Астону было немного обидно и неприятно, что его, в очередной раз никто не поддержал, тем не менее, он выпрямил спину и с гордостью направился набирать воду, нацепив на лицо выражение полного равнодушия ко всему происходящему. И вообще никто его за водой не посылал, он идёт по собственному желанию. Настолько вошел в роль, что даже не пискнул, когда на пороге зацепился и едва не грохнулся на пол. Фыркнул недовольно себе под нос, проворчал что-то о тяжелых взглядах мерзких придурков и пошел дальше. Эйприл на него даже не смотрел, потому решил, что последнее заявление обращено к кому-то другому.  
Чарли и Реджинальд отправились поливать цветы.  
Милтон рядом с местным красавчиком чувствовал себя немного неуверенно, потому как симпатия его, по-прежнему, оставалась в силе. Никуда не делась и вообще была довольно значимой. Чарли был счастлив от осознания того, что Лайонел ушел в тень и теперь не стоит на пути, но, в то же время тушевался и не знал, что можно сказать и сделать, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом. Потому предпочел молчание. Вообще-то он искренне рассчитывал на то, что вместе с ним поливать пойдёт Астон. С тем можно было спокойно поболтать, не думая о том, как будет расценена каждая фраза. С Олдредом же... Чарли впал в ступор и теперь жалел о своём желании отправиться поливать цветы.  
– Так и будешь молчать? – хмыкнул Реджинальд.  
– Я? – невпопад ляпнул Чарли.  
– Ну, я вроде с тобой разговариваю.  
– А, значит, я.  
– Как бы, да.  
– Да.  
– Что?  
– Буду молчать, – выдал Милтон, заставив собеседника скептически поднять бровь.  
Реджинальд однозначно не понимал, чего от него хотят. И хотят ли. А, если хотят, то почему молчат и сейчас делают вид, что общение неприятно? В любом случае, Чарли им все пути к прояснению ситуации отрезал. Выяснить причину молчания оказалось невозможно. Олдред пожал плечами, да тут же и забыл. Ему совершенно наплевать было на чужие загоны. А для того, чтобы полить цветы вдвоём, им вовсе и разговаривать не нужно было, разве что стол вместе переносить. На этом всё.  
– Кто наверх полезет? – сам себе противореча, начал разговор Чарли.  
– Я высоты боюсь, – ответил Реджинальд.  
Солгал. Ничего он не боялся, на самом деле. Просто не хотел собой, драгоценным, рисковать. А перспектива свалиться со стола в список самых желанных, однозначно, не входила.  
– Значит, я, – вздохнул Милтон.  
– Значит, ты, – поддакнул Олдред и снова замолчал.  
Мимо них не то, что прошёл, а практически пролетел на реактивной скорости Лайонел с ведром воды в руках. Кажется, злость придавала ему сил. Чарли даже не удержался и обернулся. Одноклассник, обычно старательно изображавший изнеженное существо, сейчас был разозлен и решительно настроен. Не на драку, а на доказательство того, что он лучше Эйприла. Пусть даже в таком занятии, как мытьё пола. Даже как-то не задумался над тем, что МакАдамса его двойное рвение повеселит. Ведь именно этого готенок и добивается от окружающих.  
В комнате уже работа была в разгаре. Элвин протирал пыль, а Луис подметал пол в помещении. Эйприл сидел со шпателем в руках и пытался отскрести от тумбочки прилипшие жвачки.  
– Интересно мне, какая свинья их сюда налепила? – произнес задумчиво.  
Астон, поставив ведро на пол, усмехнулся и не упустил случая в очередной раз съехидничать.  
– Интересно, а кто в нашей комнате чаще всего жует жвачку?  
– И кто? – хмыкнул МакАдамс.  
– Ты.  
– А, – протянул Эйприл. – Ну, если я, тогда ладно. Даже как-то креативно смотрится.  
– Ты тоже себе время от времени стикеры на лоб наклеивай, – посоветовал Лайонел.  
– Жвачки старые, – не замечая яда в голосе, продолжил готенок. – Ну, и ко всему прочему, они такие мерзкие... Розовенькие, как одежда одного придурка, который в одной комнате со мной обитает.  
– Что ты имеешь против розового цвета?  
– Ничего. Когда вещи такого цвета надевает девушка, – равнодушно бросил Эйприл.  
– Да какая разница, что я ношу?  
– Никакой, – ответили Лайонелу. – И вообще мы, кажется, убираем. Найди себе занятие.  
– Но...  
– Развлекать тебя разговорами я не нанимался.  
– Кому ты нужен! Разговаривать ещё с тобой,– проворчал Астон.  
Эйприл ничего не ответил, взявшись за свою работу с двойным усердием, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что делают окружающие, в то время как Лайонел буквально ждал от него каких-то осечек. Надеялся, что Эйприл облажается, и над ним можно будет посмеяться от души. МакАдамс вообще никаких поводов для этого не давал. Отскреб все жвачки, выбросил их в мусорку и взялся за швабру, напевая что-то из того, что сейчас играло в его плеере. Лайонел, помешанный на классике, не знал, что это за группа. И, несмотря на то, что мотив ему понравился, спрашивать название у Эйприла не стал, чтобы не было повода снова заговаривать.  
В отличие от учебы, уборка Эйприлу нравилась и, кажется, даже удовольствие приносила. Во всяком случае, со стороны так казалось. На самом деле, его это занятие просто успокаивало. Раньше он часто вызывался убирать в комнате, если ему хотелось привести мысли в порядок. С переездом эта привычка куда-то улетучилась, здесь ему за ведро и тряпку хвататься не хотелось. Если бы брезгливость не пересилила, он бы до сих пор спокойно ходил по грязи и пыли, делая вид, что всё так должно быть. Пыль не более чем декоративный элемент.  
– Кажется, я нашел тебе занятие, – произнес, отставив, наконец, швабру в сторону.  
Астон с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как Эйприл самостоятельно выкручивает тряпку, не прибегая к чьей-то помощи. Наращенные ногти МакАдамса до сих пор вызывали разрыв шаблона и переворот мировоззрения у Лайонела. Он никак не мог понять, как парень может носить такие ногти и при этом управляться с ними вполне нормально. Эйприл им вообще никакого значения не придавал. Ну, нарастил и нарастил. Что они есть, что их нет. Может, потому они ему и не мешали, что он на них внимания не обращал.  
– Ты мне? – на всякий случай уточнил Астон.  
– Да.  
– И что за занятие?  
– Окна вымой.  
– Но...  
– Что опять не так?  
– Чем их мыть?  
Эйприл задумался.  
– Ладно, пойду опять к уборщице, попрошайничать.  
Он как раз собирался выйти из комнаты, как в коридоре раздался треск, а за ним последовал дикий, перепуганный ор. Распахнув дверь, Эйприл, да и все остальные обитатели комнаты, одолеваемые любопытством, увидели чудную картину. Окончательно разваленный стол, разлитую по всему коридору воду и Милтона, повисшего на Реджинальде. У Чарли подрагивали губы, глаза он вытаращил, а руки вцепились в ворот чужой рубашки так сильно, словно оторвать его собирались.  
– М-да, – подвел итог МакАдамс, глядя на сломанный стол. – Всегда знал, что нельзя дебилам это дело доверять. Я передумал. Не буду я этот стол ремонтировать. Сами его будете сколачивать. Под моим руководством.  
– Я чуть с жизнью не попрощался, а ты о каком-то столе беспокоишься, – произнес Милтон, подрагивающим голосом.  
– Это как на нём отплясывать нужно было, чтобы сломать?!  
– Да я просто...  
– Лучше бы ты сложно.  
– Раз такой умный, сам бы и полез.  
– Я бы полез, но вы же вызвались поливать. Кстати, сколько вы там полили?  
Чарли и Реджинальд переглянулись. В своих достижениях признаваться было достаточно стыдно, потому что и достижений особых не было.  
– Один, – надменно заявил Олдред.  
– Один?! – удивленно выпалил Луис.  
– Отлично, – проворчал МакАдамс. – Мы всю комнату вымыли, а вы полили всего один цветок. Прекрасный результат, а вы – просто гении.  
– Сделай лучше, – отозвался Реджинальд.  
– Ну, да. Сперва добейся.  
– Что?  
– Да ничего, – огрызнулся Эйприл, выходя в коридор и, направившись к лестнице.  
– Куда он? – удивился Чарли, почему-то уверенный в том, что МакАдамс настроен решительно, и собирается устроить драку из-за сломанного стола.  
– К уборщице, – пояснил Элфорд.  
Лайонел время решил не терять. Поднял с пола бутылку с распылителем и, порадовавшись тому, что в ней ещё осталась вода, направился обратно в комнату. Забрался на подоконник и побрызгал немного на стекло.  
– Подайте тряпку, – попросил, обратившись к соседям.  
– Которую? – уточнил Милтон.  
– Явно не ту, которой пол моют, – проворчал Астон. – Вон ту, которая на моей тумбочке лежит, и подай.  
Чарли послушно подал то, что от него требовалось. Лайонел поблагодарил его и принялся протирать стекло.  
Вернувшийся в комнату Эйприл собирался в очередной раз взвалить на себя такую важную и нужную обязанность, как раздача тумаков для ускорения, но перешагнул порог комнаты и замер. Закусил губу, многозначительно хмыкнул и пристально посмотрел на спину Лайонела, торчавшего в окне.  
– Идите все сюда, – позвал соседей.  
– Я тоже? – поинтересовался Астон, собираясь слезть с подоконника.  
– Нет. Ты оставайся на месте.  
– Хм, – выдал Лайонел, не очень понимая, что задумал гот.  
А тот, дождавшись, пока рядом с ним соберутся все соседи, задал вопрос:  
– Как думаете, на что это похоже?  
– На что? – спросил Элвин, не очень прослеживающий направление мыслей своего приятеля.  
– На человека, моющего окно? – предположил Чарли, заслужив в свою сторону очередной взгляд из серии « Ты дебил, Мороженое».  
– На манекен в витрине? – предположил Луис.  
МакАдамс постучал себя ногтем по подбородку.  
– Близко к истине, но немного не то.  
– На... секс? – предположил Реджинальд, который вообще во всём секс умудрялся видеть.  
Лайонел, услышав последнее предположение, вообще чуть с подоконника не навернулся, потому что в данный момент в себе вообще ничего сексуального не видел. Скорее, походил на отчаянную домохозяйку, в перчатках латексных и платочке на голове. Вообще-то платок был шейный, но Астон его за каким-то хреном на голову нацепил. Наверное, как раз для создания антуража. Видимости, что он целиком погрузился в процесс наведения чистоты в спальне.  
– Где тут секс? – вызверился Эйприл. – Холодно вообще. Не знаешь, что сказать, так лучше совсем промолчи!  
– Ты сам спросил, на что похоже.  
– Но это не похоже на секс, – осторожно заметил Милтон.  
– Для меня похоже.  
– Значит, у тебя никогда секса не было, и ты не представляешь, как это, – произнес Лайонел, продолжая намывать окно.  
Реджинальд, услышав мерзкую фразу, заскрежетал зубами, понимая, что Астон его бесит.  
Безумно бесит. Даже сильнее, чем Эйприл после выходки в библиотеке.  
– И всё-таки, на что? – повторил свой вопрос Ричтон.  
– На деньги, – радостно произнес МакАдамс, расплываясь в улыбке. – Это похоже на реальные деньги.  
– Ты свихнулся? – спросил Реджинальд, снисходительно посмотрев на одноклассника. – Какие ещё деньги?  
– Офигенные. Настоящие деньги. Которые мы можем заработать, – произнес гот. – Меня только что посетила восхитительная идея. Слушайте.


	8. Гениальный план

– Где ты только находишь такую одежду? – покачал головой Элвин, глядя на Эйприла, выскочившего с папкой для бумаг из компьютерного салона.  
Тот по привычке уже оделся так, что у неподготовленного к подобным видениям наблюдателя, глаз начинал дергаться на второй минуте созерцания. Вместо обычных юбок на нем были кожаные штаны в облипку, стандартно-черная футболка с логотипом одной из групп, играющих музыку в готическом стиле, а поверх футболки укороченная курточка. Вместо обычных ботфорт, сшибавших с первого взгляда и навсегда, сегодня были выбраны стилы на высоченной платформе. Тени неаккуратно размазаны, как у панды, губы обведены помадой. На руках перчатки и море металлолома, а на пальце покачивается флэшка, с которой, МакАдамс, собственно, и делал распечатку.  
Эйприл забросил флэшку в сумку и посмотрел удивленно на собеседника.  
– А к чему вопрос?  
– Мне интересно, – пожал плечами Ричтон.  
– «Дом начинающей путаны», – дернув плечом, ответил МакАдамс, которого уже основательно заебали вопросы относительно его внешнего вида.  
В конце концов, какая разница, в чем он ходит в свободное время? Он же никого не заставляет носить то же самое, что носит он. Одевается, как ему хочется. Вроде как самовыражается.  
– Есть такой магазин? – удивился староста.  
– Нет. Я его только что придумал, – честно признался Эйприл.  
– А зачем?  
– Просто надоело объясняться.  
– Да ладно, я не упрекаю. Каждый самовыражается, как может. Правильно?  
– Правильно, – поддакнул Эйприл, любовно прижимая папку с распечатками к груди.  
Помимо папки и рюкзака в руках у Эйприла было несколько пакетов, а в голове теснились мысли о том, что эта стипендия улетела в неизвестном направлении. То есть, конечно, в известном, но МакАдамсу было жаль денег. Однако и не потратить их он не мог. В первую очередь он немного обновил гардероб, купив себе пару джинсов. Темно-серые и, разумеется, черные. И один черный свитер, без всяких рисунков и вообще не унисекс, а типично-мужской. Даже как-то странно было вновь примерять нормальную одежду, а не что-то девичье или универсальное. В любом случае, МакАдамсу нужно было преобразиться и примерить на себя образ делового человека. Начать новоиспеченный деловой человек решил с создания соответствующего имиджа, вот и приобрел эти вещи. Продавщицы проводили его заинтересованным взглядом, Элвин тяжело вздыхал. Всё-таки иногда (а вообще-то довольно часто) Эйприл переходил допустимые границы и выглядел именно, как путана. Правда, не начинающая, а окончательно сформировавшаяся. Причем, давно.  
В данный момент МакАдамса его внешний вид заботил меньше всего хотя бы потому, что все мысли были целиком и полностью заняты размышлениями на тему того, как воплотить в жизнь гениальную идею, которую поддержали четыре человека. Реджинальд скорчил презрительную мину и заявил, что Эйприл просто идиот.  
Видимо, никак не мог смириться с отказом, вот и решил испортить однокласснику настроение. Наивный. Просто не понимал, что такими заявлениями разозлить Эйприла, чьи мысли были заняты исключительно деловыми начинаниями, совершенно нереально. А задумки у Эйприла были, по-настоящему грандиозные. Он собирался открывать автомойку. Естественно, нелегально, потому как официального разрешения на это ему никто не дал бы. К тому же с Клариссой парень своими наработками делиться не собирался. В его голове родился план того, как устроить всё в обход начальству интерната, и сейчас Эйприл активно занимался претворением наполеоновских планов в жизнь. Остальные считали его план утопией, тихонько посмеивались, но совсем не протестовали. Всем было интересно посмотреть, что выйдет из этого, казалось бы, обреченного плана. МакАдамс провала там не видел, потому пылал энтузиазмом. Им же заражал и окружающих.  
Впрочем, автомойка – довольно громко сказано. Идея Эйприла больше походила на симбиоз идеи жалости к сироткам и попыткам предложить хоть какие-то легальные услуги. Одно было тесно связано с другим. В его бывшем интернате малолеток даже заставляли подобным образом подрабатывать, а ему это тогда казалось глупостью. Малолетки бродили по улицам с ведром в руках и протирали грязные машины, если им позволяли это сделать. Однако, какой-никакой, но доход имелся. МакАдамс додумался сделать вывеску, чтобы привлечь к своему подыхающему ещё на стадии зарождения предприятию хоть немного внимания, придать ему солидности. С этой целью и делались распечатки. Вообще-то изначально у Эйприла была идея распечатать буквы, непосредственно, на территории интерната, но эта просьба могла насторожить преподавателя. Всё же, на листах бумаги были достаточно крупные буквы, а не мелкий шрифт, потому юный предприниматель решил перестраховаться. Набрал текст на компьютере, но распечатывать его отправился в город.  
Элвин к идее своего соседа относился настороженно, но не протестовал. Желание заработать оказалось сильнее желания жить в согласии со здравым смыслом. Вообще-то, на самом первом этапе он что-то пытался возразить, но Эйприл развил такую бурную деятельность, так горячо с ним спорил и доказывал свою точку зрения, что Элвин неожиданно для самого себя сдался. На время даже проникся этим замыслом, потом, правда, пытался понять, что с ним стряслось, да так и не понял. МакАдамс искусством гипноза не владел, он владел лишь умением виртуозно запудривать своим собеседникам мозги, вываливая на них тонны информации, рисуя радужные перспективы, от которых даже у самых признанных скептиков аргументы заканчивались. Эйприл умел вдохновлять и вести за собой. Если бы не его эпатажный имидж, Элвин с уверенностью мог бы сказать, что МакАдамса ждет политическая карьера, начавшаяся с головокружительного взлета. Уж очень деятельным был этот молодой человек.  
И, кто знает, возможно, его план, действительно, начнет действовать и принесет прибыль. Конечно, это будут не миллионы, на такое даже рассчитывать глупо. К тому же, работать они будут всего лишь полтора месяца, не больше. Ну, самое большее – два месяца, до конца первого триместра. Да и то, после занятий, а это не так уж и много. С трёх до... Максимум до семи вечера, не больше.  
– А ещё нам нужны щетки, – задумчиво произнес Эйприл, остановившись посреди торгового центра и отбивая какой-то, только ему известный такт. – Нужны тряпки. Короче, нам нужен инвентарь. Ты готов сделать вклад в наше предприятие?  
– Только я?  
– Пока да. Потом соберем всех вместе и выставим им счёт.  
– А, если наше предприятие прогорит ещё на начальной стадии?  
– С таким настроем в предпринимательство даже лезть не стоит, – отозвался Эйприл. – Когда человек идет к мечте, он должен думать лишь о том, что он своей цели добьется, а не о том, что судьба отвесит ему пару затрещин, руки тут же опустятся, и мечта улетит в неизвестном направлении. Нет, с такими людьми мне не по пути.  
– Кто не со мной, тот против меня? – предположил Элвин.  
– Что-то вроде того, – пробормотал МакАдамс.  
– А что с Клариссой делать?  
– А что с ней нужно делать?  
– Ну, вдруг она узнает?  
– Если никто нас не заложит, то ничего она не узнает, – уверенно ответил Эйприл. – Люди иногда годами не видят того, что у них под носом творится, вот и Кларисса не увидит. Хотя, конечно, есть риск, что Реджинальд задумал вставлять мне палки в колеса, но... В общем, не думаю, что он на это отважится.  
– Почему нет?  
– Потому что трус самый настоящий. Он может сколько угодно говорить о том, какой он потрясающий, прекрасный, восхитительный, но, на самом деле, это же не так. Он просто слишком много на себя берет. Его кто угодно может сломать, если такое желание возникнет. Короче говоря, крутой мальчик-красавчик – это тот образ, который он хотел бы сделать своим альтер-эго, но, на самом деле... Нет ничего такого. Реджи себе просто цену колотит.  
– А ты разве этого не делаешь? – хмыкнул Элвин.  
Эйприл посмотрел на него пристально, потом помахал в опасной близости от чужого лица ужасающим когтем и произнес:  
– Обижусь. Учти.  
– На правду?  
– Ну, я хотя бы не скрываю свои мечты и пожелания. Я, действительно, хочу, чтобы меня считали достойным соперником и интересной личностью.  
– Но при этом продолжаешь носить юбки и каблучки.  
– Это мой стиль.  
– Да знаю я...  
– И мне это импонирует.  
– Чем?  
– Понимаешь, когда ты приходишь в новый коллектив, где все умные нереально, а сам при этом ничего не сечешь в науках, сразу понимаешь, что хоть как-то но нужно выделиться из толпы. Так почему бы мне не выделиться таким вот, странным способом? Появись я на пороге вашей комнаты в строгом пиджаке, очках и классических брюках, какое бы обо мне мнение сложилось?  
– Ботаник, – не задумываясь, ответил Ричтон.  
– Вот именно. Но я же не ботаник и никогда им становиться не собираюсь.  
– Чем плоха стезя ботаника?  
– Ничем. Но она уже занята.  
– Мной?  
– Учти, не я это сказал.  
– Учитываю. Это сказал я, и это совсем не обидно. Лучше ботаник, чем кто-либо другой. К тому же, в моём прошлом интернате девчонкам нравились умные парни.  
– Шокировал их своим интеллектом?  
– И интеллектом тоже, – хмыкнул Элвин.  
– Пошляк, – фыркнул Эйприл.   
– Не отрицаю, – засмеялся Ричтон.  
До сборов времени ещё было предостаточно, потому они спокойно бродили по торговому центру, позволяя себе время от времени останавливать у витрин и рассматривать все, что там было представлено, думая каждый о своём. Так, например, внимание обоих привлекло свадебное платье, длинное, в пол, но с разрезом до самого бедра. Ричтон сразу же нарисовал в своём воображении Клариссу, облаченную в данный наряд, и по полной программе от визуального ряда протащился. Эйприл, конечно, первым делом засунул в это платье Мэй Сандерс и недовольно скривился, поняв, что на ней оно будет, как на корове седло. Она в этом одеянии на трансвестита будет похожа, а не на красавицу-невесту.  
– Пойдем, к автомату? – предложил Эйприл.  
– Зачем?  
– Кофе себе куплю.  
– А как же давление?  
– Мне это происшествие весь год припоминать будут?  
– Нет. Я просто проявляю заботу об одном из своих подопечных, – пояснил Ричтон.  
– Школа Клариссы Симонс, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– И это тоже, – не стал отрицать Элвин.  
– Всё со мной нормально. Тогда был единичный случай. Идём.  
Эйприл всё же направился к автомату. Элвин, тяжело вздохнув, направился за ним. Всё равно в одиночестве бродить не хотелось, а все остальные давно разбрелись кто куда. Да и вообще, с Эйприлом Ричтону было проще общаться, чем с другими, несмотря на то, что характер у готенка был мерзкий и откровенно противный. Чтобы спокойно с ним общаться, нужно было иметь стальные нервы и сумасшедшую выдержку или быть таким же психом, как сам МакАдамс. Элвин относил себя к первой категории.  
Эйприл об этих размышлениях, к счастью, не знал. Догадывался, конечно, но не придавал значения. Даже, если окружающие считают его психом, это их право. Пусть кем угодно считают, хоть страусом эму, лишь бы не указывали, как жить. А ему, в принципе, никто и никогда не указывал. Воспитатели, правда, шарахались от него первое время после преображения из обычного мальчика в полоумного трансвестита, а потом махнули рукой, поняв, что переубедить подопечного никак не получится. Он продолжит гнуть свою линию даже, зная, что эта линия неправильная и, в конечном итоге, заведет его в тупик. Эйприл был воспитательницам искренне благодарен за широту взглядов и потому особых проблем им не доставлял. Разве что внешним видом своим раздражал немного, но дамы успели привыкнуть и смирились.  
Получив свой кофе без сахара, Эйприл подул на него, поднес стаканчик ко рту. Сделал глоток, повернулся лицом к столикам и тут же выплюнул весь кофе обратно. И тут же ломанулся куда-то в сторону туалетов, как будто увидел в толпе посетителей кого-то, похожего на смерть, в балахоне черном и с косой в руках. Хотя, Элвин тут же понял, что ассоциация у него в голове возникла плохая. Как раз смерти Эйприл и не испугался бы. Скорее она, сбежала бы от него, а потом долго оглядывалась назад, чтобы убедиться, – никто её не преследует.  
Эйприл, на самом деле, собирался забиться в мужской туалет, чтобы переждать там. И наплевать, что придется в укрытии просидеть полчаса или час. Лучше так, чем очередная стычка на людях.  
– Что с тобой? – удивился Элвин, подошедший сзади.  
Эйприл как раз добрался до двери и толкнул её, заскочив внутрь помещения. Ричтон зашел вместе с ним, и тут же едва не оглох от женского визга. МакАдамс, стараясь скрыться от кого-то, по ошибке вломился в женский туалет. В коридор они выскочили почти одновременно, только старосте повезло меньше, чем Эйприлу, потому как одна противная особа умудрилась одарить его пощечиной и назвать извращенцем. Ричтону это показалось несправедливостью. Мало того, что Эйприл накосячил, так ещё и сухим из воды вышел. А он, Элвин, перед девушками извинился, но получил затрещину.  
– Спрячь меня, – выпалил Эйприл, кидаясь, на сей раз, к нужной двери.  
– Да что такое-то?  
– Ничего, – клацая зубами, ответил МакАдамс, подходя к раковине и опираясь на неё руками. – Совсем ничего.  
– Эйприл?  
– Что?  
– Не ври.  
– Но я...  
– МакАдамс! Не хочешь признаваться, как другу, признавайся, как старосте. Что тебя напугало, что ты собой едва стену не проломил?  
– Она там! – истерично выдал Эйприл. – Понимаешь? Она там.  
Из истеричного его голос постепенно стал переходить в шипение. Элвин нахмурился, не очень понимая, кого именно увидел МакАдамс, и почему с ним сейчас такие дикие изменения происходят. Совсем недавно он был уверен в себе, а сейчас тушевался и пытался притвориться мебелью, и то, только в том случае, если не получится уползти в угол и спрятаться под ветошью.  
Он бросил свои пакеты на пол и полез в рюкзак. Вытащил оттуда расческу и принялся драть волосы с таким усердием, словно собирался прямо сегодня, прямо сейчас сменить имидж и стать лысым.  
– Она здесь и что? – всё ещё продолжал отчаянно тупить Элвин.  
– Ты не понимаешь?  
– Нет.  
– Это катастрофа просто, – обреченно выдал МакАдамс.  
– То, что я не понимаю? Или то, что она здесь?  
– То, что я сейчас так выгляжу.  
– Как?  
– Нормально.  
– Да? – Элвин прищурился.  
По его мнению, сегодня Эйприл выглядел совсем даже ненормально. То есть, для него самого нормально, но в понимании окружающих – странно немного. Снова море цепочек, вырвиглазный макияж и не менее шокирующий прикид. Хотя, конечно, обычных юбок и чулок не наблюдалось. Наверное, поэтому Эйприл так сокрушался.  
– И кто такая – загадочная она? – спросил Элвин, глядя, как МакАдамс пытается запихнуть в рюкзак расческу, но у него постоянно что-то из рук валится.  
– Мэй же.  
– Та, которая из твоего прошлого интерната?  
– Ну, да.  
– И это из-за неё такой переполох?  
– Нет, из-за того, что на голове был сеновал, – мрачно отозвался Эйприл, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале. – Исключительно.  
– Но...  
– Пойдём.  
– Куда?  
– Обратно в торговый центр. Покажу тебе свою любовь.  
– Ну, пойдём, – растерянно выдал Ричтон, удивленный столь быстрой сменой настроения своего напарника.  
Они остановились у колонны, за которой вполне можно было спрятаться. Эйприл обвел этаж взглядом и, наконец, увидел то, точнее, тех, кого искал.  
– Вон там, – ткнул он пальцем в сторону одного из столиков.  
Элвин присмотрелся и понял, что ничего не понял, потому что он-то как раз девушки там не видел. За столом сидел блондин и ещё один блондин, с мелированием. Тот, что с мелированием, собирал волосы в хвостик, и со стороны казался удивительно хрупким. Вот второй выглядел внушительно. Не пугающе, а именно внушительно. Одного взгляда, наверное, достаточно для того, чтобы жертва впала в экстаз. Этакий альфа-самец на зависть всем, кому достались хлюпики. Правда, у него было очень даже миловидное лицо, с достаточно мягкими чертами. Та же андрогинность, что у Эйприла проскальзывала. В общем, альфа-самца этого можно было принять и за симпатичного парня, и за не очень красивую, но милую, девушку. У этого, второго, волосы были более или менее длинными, чуть ниже плеч. Кажется, даже не крашеные, а от природы такие, ближе к платиновому блонду. В принципе, несмотря на внешнюю мужественность, у него было больше шансов оказаться объектом любви Эйприла, но... Тогда получалось, что МакАдамс всё же влюблен в парня, а не в девушку. Мозг Элвина взрывался.  
– Там же два парня, – произнес он нерешительно.  
Эйприл посмотрел на него так, что в мозгах незамедлительно возникла ассоциация: «зверская рожа».  
– Тебе очки купить, что ли? – выдал МакАдамс. – Там девушка. Ну, она выглядит немного странно, конечно, и бюст подкачал. Я долго смотрел, пытаясь его найти, не нашел... Тем не менее, не у всех девушек есть грудь. Печально, но факт.  
– Она выглядит, как мужик.  
– И ведет себя так же.  
– Но это не помешало тебе в нее влюбиться.  
– Не помешало, – согласно кивнул Эйприл. – Ну, да. Ты прав. Она странная. Даже очень странная, но я всё равно от неё без ума. И не спрашивай меня, почему так получилось, что я втрескался в трансвестита женского пола. Я тебе не отвечу, потому что сам не знаю. Вот, собственно...  
МакАдамс выдохнул и оперся ладонью на колонну.  
Ответа на этот вопрос он, на самом деле, не знал. И сомневался, что однажды сможет найти интересующую его информацию. Всё само собой получилось, он не выбирал себе специально объект для влюбленности и не обдумывал решение, часами, выписывая на бумагу плюсы и минусы. Он просто влюбился в самого неподходящего для себя человека. Ей нравилось разводить мальчиков, притворяясь парнем и влюбляя их в себя. Эйприл изначально знал, что она девчонка, потому интереса не представлял. А ещё он не был низкорослым блондином, не носил обтягивающие брючки, не манерничал и не жаловался на жестокость мира, от которой его нужно защищать. Он был дерзким, наглым, вызывающим. Ради любви даже решился слегка подкорректировать свой имидж, но вместо томного мальчика с вселенской тоской в глазах на свет появился образ карикатурной бабы, который Эйприл продолжал эксплуатировать и сейчас. Волосы перекрасить он не решился, рост себе уменьшить никак не мог, плечи сделать уже, впрочем, тоже. Перемены произошли, но желаемого результата достичь не получилось. Точнее, удалось, но все повернулось немного не так, как МакАдамс изначально планировал. Мэй в него не влюбилась и не стала применять на нем свои пикаперские замашки. Они превратились едва ли не в злейших врагов. Эйприл одно время всё порывался девице располосовать лицо, она ему ребра переломать. В общем, так и жили. В постоянных склоках и скандалах. И только Эйприл знал, что, на самом деле, сия свихнувшаяся особа ему дико нравится. И только Мэй знала, что терпеть не может новый образ некогда милого мальчика Эйприла, который, конечно, обладал мерзким характером, был хамом и носил дебильные ободки, но никогда не был бабой. А потом почему-то стал. Но почему – неизвестно. Со временем Мэй, конечно, привыкла и к этому, но в сторону МакАдамса смотрела с подозрением, не упуская случая сказать ему какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы проверить, совершенно ли он изменился или только внешне. Выходило, что только внешне, и это не могло не радовать.  
То, что сама ведет себя довольно странно, она как-то не задумывалась. Для нее процесс соблазнения наивных мальчиков был развлечением. Кто-то собирает марки, кто-то бутылки, а она собирала любовные победы. Вот и сейчас она развлекалась, пытаясь охмурить новичка из их интерната. Он был на год младше, но полностью соответствовал запросам Сандерс. Она не могла не попробовать в очередной раз пошутить. Шутка эта была весьма жестока, но... Мэй, на самом деле, не особенно волновал сей факт.  
– Посторожи мои вещи, – произнес Эйприл, собираясь выйти из-за колонны.  
– А ты куда? – удивился Элвин.  
– Поздороваться.  
– Думаешь, это хорошая идея?  
– Я не думаю. В данном случае, точно. Я просто хочу с ними поболтать.  
– Второго тоже знаешь?  
– Впервые в жизни вижу.  
– Ты совсем недавно готов был в сортире запереться, только бы с ними не столкнуться.  
– Передумал.  
– Но...  
– Всё потом, – отмахнулся Эйприл и всё же покинул наблюдательный пост.  
Мэй его, конечно, узнала. Не могла не узнать это чудовище. Хотя бы по приметной седой пряди, да и по этой размашистой походке. Девушке стало сразу как-то не по себе, но она стойко вытерпела этот удар судьбы, надеясь, что МакАдамс, даже увидев её, сделает вид, что не узнал и пройдёт мимо. Сейчас он был последним, кого девушке хотелось бы видеть, потому что... Да потому что этот мудак только и делал, что вечно ломал ей планы. А сейчас напротив такой мальчик сидел. Не мальчик, а просто мечта. Всё, как Мэй любила. И рост, и внешность смазливая до приторности, и характер мягкий, податливый. И ориентация самая нетрадиционная.  
Но тут, словно по заказу появился Эйприл, а это могло значить только то, что без скандала не обойдется. Эйприл, тем временем, подцепил клубничный мусс, поданный ему милой девушкой, стоявшей на кассе, и, вышагивая на высоченных платформах направился именно к тому столику, где сидели Мэй и Джастин. МакАдамс, проигнорировав наличие свободных мест, плюхнулся на стул, между Сандерс и её новой жертвой, поставил вазочку с муссом перед Мэй и радостно улыбнулся.  
– У тебя новая любовь? – обратился к блондинке.  
– Что тебе тут понадобилось? – хмуро спросила Мэй.  
– Увидев знакомые лица, захотелось поздороваться, – беззаботно отозвался МакАдамс. – Мусс, кстати, для тебя. Угощайся. Наверное, он вкусный. Тебе понравится.  
– У меня аллергия на клубнику, – процедила Сандерс.  
– Я помню, – Эйприл улыбнулся ещё шире. – Можно? – обратился к Джастину, притихшему и старавшемуся прикинуться мебелью.  
Не дождавшись ответа, МакАдамс схватил большую мягкую игрушку, до этого спокойно сидевшую на коленях у новой любви Мэй. Принялся медведя тискать и лапать, вызвав в душе девушки приступ тихого бешенства. Пока тихого.  
– Какого хрена именно за наш стол? – прошипела она. – Тут мест свободных полно...  
– А я хочу сидеть с вами, – радостно выдал гот. – И всё-таки прелестная игрушка. Купили?  
– Выиграли, – осторожно ответил Джастин.  
Его это существо, подсевшее к ним, угнетало порядком. От приятного настроения не осталось даже напоминания.  
– В тире, наверное?  
– Да.  
– Ну, да, – протянул Эйприл. – В тире... Мне сразу эта мысль в голову пришла. Мэй может стрелять. Даже очень хорошо умеет это делать.  
– Я видел.  
– Ну, Мэй вообще просто прелесть, – улыбнулся МакАдамс. – Помню, когда мы только начинали встречаться, мне тоже что-то дарили. Мэй, не помнишь, что это было?  
– Мы не встречались с тобой.  
– Стесняется говорить, – продолжал цвести и пахнуть готенок. – Ну, просто тогда мы тоже ходили в тир. А потом меня потащили в кафе и кормили мороженым. О, я смотрю, ты тоже мороженое ешь. А вечером, ну, после того, как в интернат вернулись, мы пошли на крышу и смотрели на звезды. Да, Мэй?  
– На звезды? – удивленно переспросил Джастин.  
– Да, – ответил Эйприл, взяв чужую креманку и запуская ложку в мороженое.  
Джастин от этой наглости офигел, потому даже возразить не пытался.  
Эйприл, мороженое есть не собирался, он его просто размягчал, думая мстительно о том, что никогда ему не доставалось ни тира, ни мороженого, ни звезд. Вообще ничего ему не доставалось, кроме оскорблений.  
– Врёт, – улыбнулась Мэй, думая, что галстук для нее сейчас, как удавка.  
Кажется, что воздуха не хватает, но ослаблять узел она не станет, потому что Эйприл мгновенно поймёт, насколько она нервничает.  
– Я говорю правду.  
– Просто обида берёт.  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Я тебя когда-то отшил.  
– Ты меня?  
– Да.  
– Инициатива с твоей стороны была.  
– Да я к тебе ближе, чем на метр не подошел бы, – выдала Мэй.  
– О, прости, – Эйприл снова сделал вид, что потерял интерес к общению с девчонкой и переключился на её спутника. – Никак не могу от нее оторваться, а ведь это твоя игрушка.  
Он потянулся, чтобы вернуть парню игрушку, а, если честно, для того, чтобы столкнуть креманку и вывалить мороженое на брюки сопернику. Провернуть этот трюк у него получилось на все сто процентов, со стороны могло даже показаться, что он ничего не планировал, просто, на самом деле, такой косорукий.  
– Прошу прощения! Мне так неловко, – выпалил, хватая салфетки.  
– Да отвали ты от него! – не выдержала Мэй, выхватила салфетки из рук Эйприла и сама принялась стирать мороженое с чужих брюк.  
МакАдамс, снова обнял игрушку, только теперь выглядел расстроенным, а не радостным.  
– Что это за психопатка? – шепотом спросил Джастин.  
– Это... психопатка, – ответила Мэй, отвесив себе мысленно пинка за то, что в самый нужный момент растерялась.  
Но Эйприл, конечно, всё услышал, потому что тут же нарисовался у столика. Оперся ладонью на столешницу, второй рукой продолжал сжимать лапу медведя.  
– Вы обо мне, да?  
Перестук ногтей по столешнице вгонял Джастина в ступор.  
– Слушай, свали в туман, а? – предложила Мэй.  
– Детка, ты жестокий человек, – вздохнул МакАдамс. – А ведь раньше всё было иначе, правда?  
– А что было раньше? – решил уточнить Джастин.  
– Разве ты не слышал? – удивился Эйприл. – Мы раньше встречались.  
– Ты, правда, встречался с этой тёлкой? – обратился парень к Мэй.  
Она нервно хихикнула и перестала стирать мороженое с его брюк.  
– С тёлкой? – прищурив глаза, прошипел МакАдамс. – Да ты сам с тёлкой встречаешься, между прочим.  
– О чём она?  
– Ты с тушью что ли переборщил? – вызверился гот.  
– С какой тушью?  
– Которой глаза намазал. Ресницы нахер послипались, и ничего не видно. Твой милый альпийский стрелок – баба, а я – парень. Только не говори, что ты не веришь, и вообще твой мир рухнул.  
– Это правда? – удивленно спросил Джастин.  
Вообще-то он тупым не был, но эта парочка, с которой он сейчас за одним столом сидел... Глядя на них, любой подумал бы, что сходит с ума.  
Существо, подсевшее к ним за стол, конечно, особой красотой не блистало. Но по красоте пол не определить, а существо как раз бесполо и выглядело. Длинные волосы, наращенные ногти, высоченные платформы и макияж лишь сильнее наталкивали на мысль о том, что это тёлка, довольно потасканная, надо признаться, притом вызывающе наглая. Казалось, с минуты на минуту она возьмёт, да и оденет вазочку с мороженым ему, Джастину, на голову. Когда клякса заговорила, появились, конечно, сомнения относительно её половой принадлежности. Голос был грубый, но... Голос – это опять же не показатель, потому как голос можно прокурить, а представить эту зомби-бабу с сигаретой в руке было легче легкого.  
А вот Мэй как раз больше на парня походила, и сложно было поверить, что она девушка. В интернате Сандерс тоже больше с парнями общалась. Да что там общалась, она жила в общей комнате, предназначенной для парней, и все её за свою, то есть за своего, считали... А теперь вдруг такие подробности обнаружились. Джастин подумал, что ещё немного, и у него, на самом деле, задергается глаз. И хорошо, если не выпадет, как у известного трупа невесты.  
– Нет, – произнесла Мэй.  
– Правда, – продолжал настаивать Эйприл.  
– Кому ты веришь?  
– Верь мне, – хмыкнул МакАдамс. – Открою тебе секрет. Она утягивающий лифчик таскает, чтобы никто не знал, что у нее есть грудь. Там, правда, особо ничего выдающегося нет, но, кто ищет, тот найдет. Я находил, например...  
– Зато мне у тебя ничего обнаружить не удалось, – огрызнулась Мэй. – Слушай, Джастин, забей ты на этого припадочного. Он просто...  
– Не буду я ничего слушать, – произнес блондин, поднимаясь с места и подхватывая куртку. – Знаешь, даже хорошо, что так получилось. Я хотя бы влюбиться в тебя не успел. Было бы хуже, узнай я обо всём позже.  
– Ой-ой, какие мы нежные, – пропел Эйприл.  
– Эй, давай поговорим! – рявкнула Мэй.  
Джастин не ответил, он развернулся и ушел.  
– Да и катись, – фыркнула девушка, ослабляя узел галстука, и всё же плюхнувшись на сидение.  
Теперь можно было подумать, что она нервничает из-за ссоры с Джастином, потому она без промедления сделала то, о чем давно мечтала. Эйприл, проводив парнишку взглядом, хихикнул мерзко, а потом сел на его место, прижав к груди медведя и закинув ногу на ногу.  
– И всё-таки это прелестный мишка, – протянул МакАдамс, тиская игрушку.  
– Какого черта ты приполз к этому столику?  
– Я же говорил, что хочу быть вежливым, вот и пришел проведать подружку. Но, кажется, ты не рада меня видеть, – гот надул губы, как будто был смертельно обижен на достаточно холодный приём со стороны старой знакомой.  
– Я тебя и через сто лет не буду рада видеть.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что бесишь.  
– Это потому, что ты меня хочешь, – нежно, но с долей яда в голосе произнес Эйприл, опершись локтем на столик. – Правда же, милая?  
– Ты упоролся, милый, – хмыкнула Мэй.  
– Может, и упоролся. Ты будешь мусс?  
– Нет! У меня аллергия на клубнику!  
– Тогда съем я, – улыбнулся Эйприл, придвигая вазочку к себе и запуская в мягкую массу ложечку. – Надо же, вкусно.  
– Да подавись, – фыркнула Сандерс.  
– Спасибо.  
– Я тебе подавиться пожелала.  
– Я слышал. И сказал спасибо.  
– Ты точно чокнутый, МакАдамс.  
– А сама-то?  
– Я нормальная.  
– Трансвестит женского пола. Нормальная, да...  
– Это выглядит не так жалко, как твоё дефиле.  
– Тебе кажется.  
– Да заткнись ты уже.  
Эйприл, разделавшись с муссом, посмотрел на собеседницу и поинтересовался:  
– А ты подаришь мне мишку?  
Мэй нахмурилась.  
– С чего бы?  
– Ну, у нас вроде как незапланированное свидание...  
– Ты мне свидание испортил.  
– Скажи мне спасибо. Это был не лучший образец твоей коллекции.  
– Ты не ценитель. Откуда тебе знать?  
– Не важно. Так мишку подаришь?  
– Нет.  
– Почему нет.  
– Морти, у тебя охренеть, какое самомнение. Ты мне свидание испоганил, а я должна тебе подарки раздаривать? Планку немного понизь, окей?  
– Ой, как это ужасно. Не позволил тебе очередного блондинчика полапать. Просто катастрофа, – закатил глаза Эйприл. – Скажи спасибо, что я ему на брюки мороженое вывернул, а не кофе горячий.  
– Так и знала, что ты это специально сделал. А мороженое, между прочим, я на свои деньги покупала.  
– И?  
– Компенсируй.  
– Что? – Эйприл вскинул бровь. – Что я должен сделать?  
– Возмести стоимость.  
– Жадина.  
– Стерва, – процедила Мэй.  
– Дура.  
– Трансвестит.  
– И что?  
– Бесишь.  
– Неужели?  
– Блевать от тебя тянет.  
– Сколько? – резко сменил тему разговора МакАдамс.  
– Что сколько? Сколько раз за время нашего разговора меня едва не стошнило?  
– Стоит мороженое. Хотя...  
МакАдамс подорвался с места, вытащил из кармана несколько мелких купюр, бросил их на стол и прошипел:  
– Вот. И за мороженое, и за игрушку. Сдачу можешь оставить себе.  
Развернулся и, волоча медведя за лапу, направился не к выходу, а куда-то в сторону колонн. Если он думал, что Мэй кинется за ним, чтобы извиниться и вернуть деньги, он ошибался. Сандерс ничего подобного делать не собиралась. Только продолжала смотреть на удаляющего прочь от столика Эйприла, думая при этом лишь об одном: «Дебил? Нет?».  
Когда он скрылся из вида, Сандерс всё же решила посчитать, сколько ей щедрой рукой отсыпал противный МакАдамс. После того, как посчитала, желание догнать гота снова дало о себе знать. То вовсе не тому, что Эйприл выдал слишком много. Мэй усмехнулась и произнесла задумчиво:  
– Сдачу себе оставить? Да тут пары фунтов даже не хватает!


	9. Работа и мечты

Реджинальд сидел на сложенном вчетверо пледе, пил кофе и заедал его рогаликом, издалека наблюдая за тем, как его соседи по комнате рьяно изображают акул большого бизнеса, старательно вызывая жалость у всех автомобилистов, проезжавших мимо интерната. Вообще-то изначально идея Эйприла была не так плоха. Расположение интерната способствовало притоку клиентов к автомойке, потому как проблема эта стояла достаточно остро.  
Все знали, что интернат отделен от внешнего мира достаточно высоким забором. Но далеко не все были осведомлены о том, что ограждение это есть лишь с одной стороны, с другой оно отсутствуют. Лес, кладбище – вот и всё ограждение. Сразу за кладбищем проходила дорога, но от дороги там было одно название. Естественно, после такой дороги машина была ни на что не похожа, и хотелось поскорее её вымыть, чтобы вернуть презентабельный вид. МакАдамс как раз на это ставку и сделал. Нигде поблизости моек не было, то есть, конкуренции, в принципе, не существовало. Эйприл вообще удивительно удачлив оказался в бизнесе. Кто его знает, почему, этому придурку так везло, но... везло. На самом деле. Реджинальд тихо посмеивался, предрекая крах предприятия, спустя три, максимум, четыре дня после начала работы. Его соседи по комнате работали уже неделю, а по вечерам мерзкий МакАдамс подводил итоги и делил заработанные деньги на пятерых. Странно, но даже сжульничать не пытался, большую часть заработков себе не забирал, несмотря на то, что идея принадлежала ему, и можно было вновь начать качать права на тему: «гениальнейший мозг столетия, потому все сливки мне». Окажись Олдред на его месте, наверняка, попытался бы смухлевать.  
Правда, по большей части, Эйприл за идею себе деньги и забирал. Он редко выходил мыть машины, заявляя, что они – серьезное предприятие. А в каком серьезном предприятии начальство выходит на работу с рядовыми работниками? Нет, он будет думать над организацией работы и о возможном расширении бизнеса. Что под этим расширением подразумевалось, никто пока не догадывался. Но смотрели на МакАдамса с опасением, понимая, что, скорее всего, идея снова окажется безумной. Впрочем, сотрудники импровизированной автомойки, были вполне довольны жизнью и дополнительными заработками, потому готовы были поддержать любое безумство. Эйприл думал... Много. Подозрительно косился в сторону Милтона и Астона, хмыкал многозначительно и снова уходил в свой, так называемый кабинет. Конечно, никакого кабинета у него не было, только одна кровать в общей спальне. Собственно, спальню МакАдамс гордо кабинетом и именовал. На время позабыл о своих юбках и сапогах, начал таскать обычные джинсы, свитер и форменный пиджак. Волосы, правда, оставались прежней длины. Стричься Эйприл не собирался, седую прядь убирать тоже желанием не горел. Сережки и украшения не снимал, ногти не спиливал. В общем, его внешний облик стал нормальным лишь на половину, но от этого легче не стало. Реджинальд хмуро думал о том, что такой готенок его ещё сильнее привлекает. Эйприла не привлекало ничто и никто, кроме денег и огромного белого медведя с черным носом. Этого медведя МакАдамс притащил из города и теперь редко с ним расставался. Об игрушках на кровати Лайонела больше ничего не говорил, зато каждый вечер с любовью во взоре полировал нос медведю и говорил, что поотрывает руки всем, кто прикоснется к его талисману. Олдред вспомнил, как гот любовно прижимал к себе медведя в автобусе и вздохнул. Так и хотелось взять ножницы, да распотрошить игрушку. В качестве мести за то, что ей столько внимания уделяется.  
Реджинальд пытался держать себя в руках. И отчаянно маялся от безделья. У всех появился смысл жизни, а у него – очередной повод для зависти.  
В любом случае, настроение было гадким, и Олдред ненавидел весь мир. Мир на его ненависть никакого внимания не обращал, чем ещё сильнее задевал красавчика.  
Вот и сейчас Реджинальд пил кофе, а думал о чужих деньгах. Есть ли они? И сколько?  
Финансистом у Эйприла был, что неудивительно, Элвин. Впрочем, финансист тоже мыл машины, а ещё говорил девушкам, сидевшим за рулем, комплименты и раздаривал цветы из сада, расположившегося на территории интерната. В отличие от выпускников прошлого года, Элвин цветы не воровал, а предложил мужчине за них заплатить. Символическую сумму, конечно. Садовник согласился. И теперь не крыл никого матом, а был счастлив и доволен. Девушки, получившие цветы, тоже были довольны. Всё-таки Ричтон виртуозно заговаривал им зубы. Его прошлое ловеласа делало своё дело. Парень умело пудрил мозги гостьям автомойки, они были от него без ума. От Эйприла, впрочем, тоже, несмотря на то, что он образцом мужественности не был.  
– Скучаешь? – раздался голос за спиной у Реджинальда.  
Он обернуться не успел, как рядом с ним, с обеих сторон присели Чарли и Луис. Милтон стянул с волос бейсболку и поправил свою розовую прядь, которая и сейчас продолжала его бесить тем, что лезла в рот. Луис свою бейсболку не снял, зато отхватил от рогалика Реджинальда приличный кусок и принялся жевать.  
Бейсболки были чем-то, вроде отличительного знака. Вообще-то на них была эмблема интерната, но Эйприл не стал заморачиваться и сказал, что автомойка тоже будет носить это название. А раз у нее есть название, то и что-то вроде униформы должно быть. Поскольку униформы не было, парень решил, что его подчиненные будут носить одинаковые бейсболки.  
Олдред нахмурился и косо посмотрел в сторону Элфорда.  
– Эй, – позвал недовольным тоном.  
– Что? – удивился Луис.  
– Это был мой рогалик.  
– В большой семье клювом не щелкают.  
– Но...  
– Я устал и хочу есть, – просветил одноклассника Элфорд.  
– А пойти и взять себе никак?  
– У нас короткий перерыв, – пояснил Чарли.  
– Перерыв?  
– Ну, да. Сейчас Лайонел и Элвин делом заняты. Мы отдыхаем.  
– Можно подумать, работы у вас – завались, – желчно выдал Реджинальд, запихнув в рот остаток рогалика и заливая его кофе.  
– Достаточно, – пожал плечами Милтон.  
Над всеми троими повисло гнетущее молчание. Олдред снова подумал о том, что он – идиот, раз отказался от выгодного мероприятия, потом о том, что ни за что не пойдет унижаться перед мерзким готом, а потому дополнительные деньги ему не светят. Это угнетало и заставляло ненавидеть окружающих в разы сильнее.  
Мысли его соседей в этот момент было несколько иными. Луис думал, прежде всего, о том, что сегодня им особенно везет, и потому выручка будет больше. Разумеется, его это не могло не радовать. В заботах он почти не думал ни о каких отношениях, и потребность в любви отпала сама собой. То есть, она, конечно, осталась, но была не такой острой, как прежде. Луис думал ещё и о том, что следовало раньше найти себе хобби, а не таскаться за Милтоном. Если бы в жизни было увлечение, он всё свободное время этому увлечению и уделял бы. Вот, например, сейчас, он занят работой на импровизированной автомойке, и ему хорошо. И мир во всём мире.  
У Чарли хобби было. То самое, с применением лезвий. Вот как раз о нем парню и пришлось на время позабыть. Он уже неделю к лезвиям не прикасался. Смотрел на них, да тут же откладывал в сторону. Бинты пришлось снять. Они мешали нормально машины мыть, а деньги... В жизни Чарли они никогда не были лишними. Поступиться принципами ради заветных бумажек он, конечно, не смог бы, а вот от своей вредной привычки на время отказаться получилось. Ведь, на самом деле, его пристрастие и мазохизмом в чистом виде нельзя было назвать. Просто... способ чувствовать себя живым и настоящим. Сейчас он себя таким чувствовал, потому что был кому-то нужен. Пусть даже это было больше деловой заинтересованностью, но Чарли всё равно радовался.  
Правда, в отличие от Луиса, он никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о любви. Ему хотелось любви. Наплевать, какой она будет. Большой и чистой или маленькой и грязной... Главное, чтобы была, а он сможет разобраться в том, что ему, на самом деле, милее. Только почему-то любовь обходила его стороной. Человек, который нравился ему, совершенно не обращал на него внимания и обращать не собирался, потому как... Потому как ему вообще на всё было наплевать. И сейчас, глядя на это озлобленное лицо, Чарли не придумал ничего лучше, чем тяжело вздохнуть.  
Любовь – штука странная. Интересная, занятная, приятная, но всё-таки странная. Почему-то не умеет она обходиться без сложностей, всегда нужно вставлять палки в колеса, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как мучаются жертвы, подхватившие этот вирус. Иногда Чарли задумывался, как может выглядеть любовь. И неизменно представлял себе девушку с огненными волосами, обязательно в красном одеянии, восседающую на троне с колодой карт в руках. Причем карты у нее своеобразные. На них нет рисунка до тех пор, пока не вытащишь одну из колоды. Вот, когда они извлекаются на свет, появляется изображение. Потом девушка вытаскивает вторую карту, и... один человек влюбляется в другого, а уж что выйдет из этого чувства, не знает никто. Даже сама красноволосая девушка. В любом случае, ей нравится наблюдать за тем, что происходит. Его карта была вытащена одновременно с картой Реджинальда, и... ничего не вышло. Во всяком случае, Чарли точно знал, что ничего у него не получится. О каких отношениях можно рассуждать, если он даже смелости в себе не находит – признаться в чувствах к первому красавчику их класса? Да и выпуска вообще.  
В принципе, это утверждение вполне можно было поставить под сомнение. Стандарты красоты разные у всех людей. Кто-то мог сказать, что самый красивый в этом выпуске Лайонел, но у него была какая-то девичья красота. В момент, когда у него были кудряшки, он наводил на мысли о героинях романтических фильмов. Когда прямые, почему-то – на мысли о роковых красотках, идеальных и знающих себе цену. У Лайонела были пухлые губы и очень красивые глаза. Эйприл привлекал, наверняка, таких же фриков, как он сам. А, может, не только таких. Неделя работы показала, что девушки на внешность МакАдамса ведутся. Когда он без макияжа, то вполне неплохо смотрится, хотя, рот, конечно, огромный, да и нос, как ледоруб. Не кривой, но вперед достаточно выдающийся, а ещё с горбинкой. Луис тоже притягивал к себе внимание странных личностей, немного не от мира сего, как и он сам. Элвин дам постарше, да и сверстниц, в принципе, тоже. Чарли прекрасно знал, что на их старосту девушки ведутся только так. Особенно, интеллектуалки, которые ставят превыше всего ум и начитанность, но... одновременно с этим грезят о дерзких мальчиках, которые лишь носят маску ботаников, на деле оказываясь совсем другими. Это только с Клариссой Ричтон вел себя странно, запинаясь и краснея. С другими он был самим собой.  
Реджинальд... У него была мужская красота. Как раз слащавая, не такая, как у Элвина. Но всё же намного мужественнее, нежели у того же Лайонела. Милтон никогда особого трепета перед подобными типажами не испытывал. Ему как раз больше импонировал типаж того же Луиса или, что немного странно, Лайонела. Однако, Милтона угораздило влюбиться ни в одного из них, а в самовлюбленного Реджинальда, который не мог цены себе сложить и считал, что вообще-то бесценен.  
Каким Чарли считал себя? Да никаким. Честно. Откровенно. Без преувеличения. Он, на самом деле, считал, что ничего особенного собой не представляет. Наверное, потому-то ему доставляла наслаждение кратковременная боль. Его действия с лезвием было хоть чем-то, что отличало его от окружающих, раз уж внешность подкачала, и ничего особо выдающегося в ней нет.  
На самом деле, Милтон себя недооценивал. Было у него всё, в том числе и внешняя привлекательность. Просто комплексов, метаний и страхов было больше.  
Неуверенность в себе напоминала о своём существовании постоянно, вот Чарли и парился. Он много размышлял на тему того, как можно эти сомнения побороть, но никакие умные мысли его голову не посещали. Каждый раз, начиная копаться в себе, он находил всё больше негативных сторон, замыкался в себе, бесился. И, чаще всего волна его гнева была направлена... Удивительное дело, но именно на себя он этот гнев и направлял. Не на родителей, которые испортили ему жизнь и фактически уничтожили детство, отобрав последнее у своего ребенка. У Милтона не было воздушных шариков, сладкой ваты, мороженого и игрушек по выходным дням. У него были только тумаки, затрещины, и крики бесконечные на тему лишнего рта. В режиме нон-стоп. Двадцать четыре на семь. Стиль жизни, а не кратковременный период.  
Чарли вообще ничего о себе не знал, убегая от себя настоящего к себе вымышленному. Этот вымышленный Чарли обожал боль, был дерзким и наглым. Этот Чарли ненавидел слюни-сопли-сентиментальности. Этот Чарли никогда никому в жизни не признался бы в своих слабостях, самой главной из которых было то, что его любовь к боли и отношениям без романтики – придуманы и нежизнеспособны. Настоящий Чарльз Милтон боли боялся и каждый раз, занося лезвие над рукой, невольно жмурился, чтобы не заплакать, а потом кусал губы, чтобы не заорать. Настоящий Чарльз Милтон был бы счастлив, если бы нашелся в мире человек, способный пробудить в нем то немногое настоящее, что ещё осталось и, возможно, помочь ему стать самим собой. Став самим собой, Чарли не стал бы надевать юбку и говорить, что он – принцесса, которую нужно оберегать, не стал бы требовать к себе повышенного внимания и надувать губы, когда ему что-то не нравится. Настоящий Чарли был романтиком. Немного, но романтиком. Он хотел любить. Он хотел дарить кому-то свою любовь, получая в ответ хотя бы минимальный отклик. Его любовь была бы настоящей, а не такой... гротескной. Она была бы... аристократичной, скорее всего. Немного сдержанной, но настоящей. Искренней. Но не было рядом того человека, который заставил бы Чарли пробудить его натуру. А стать самим собой без взаимности Чарли не мог. Ему хотелось взаимной любви, была лишь односторонняя. Он любил, его не любили. И когда-то уже сделали выбор не в его пользу. То есть, Реджинальд даже не говорил никогда, что у них что-то может сложиться. Он просто сказал как-то, что долго думал, за кем начать ухлестывать: за Лайонелом или за Чарли. Выбрал первого. Просто потому что. Выбрал и выбрал. Значит, кандидатура была достойнее.  
Разумеется, услышать подобное признание из уст Олдреда было неприятно. Если бы эти слова произнес кто-то другой, Чарли не стал бы переживать, но Реджинальд... У него особое положение было. Почти что вип-персона.  
Вот и сейчас Милтон, сидя рядом с Олдредом, чувствовал себя неуютно, как будто не на плед сел, а на ежа.  
Однажды Чарли даже решился на разговор с Лайонелом. Хотелось узнать, какой, на самом деле, Реджинальд. И стоит ли рисковать, пытаясь признаться ему в своих чувствах? Астон задумался, а потом бросил равнодушно:  
– Неразборчивый.  
Естественно, ничего другого он в тот момент и не мог сказать, а Чарли, если честно, ничего другого и не ждал. Лайонел делал вид, что расставание его совершенно не задело, но, на деле, всё обстояло иначе. Астону было неприятно думать, что его так запросто бросили, причем даже не посчитали нужным поставить в известность, что бросают. Об этом он сам должен был догадаться.  
Ему не нужно было разыгранное драматическое представление, не нужно было скандалов и криков о сломанной жизни. Это выглядело бы, по меньшей мере, глупо. Ему нужен был лишь откровенный разговор, а, может, достаточно было бы и одной фразы о том, что Реджинальду другой человек понравился, но не такая показная бравада. Хотя... Признаться откровенно, Лайонел давно подозревал, что Реджинальд – дешевка, которая пытается возвыситься над толпой и бесится, когда у него не получается претворить задуманные планы в жизнь.  
А после этого расставания лишь утвердился в своих подозрениях. Он не держал зла, старательно улыбался, разговаривая с бывшим ухажером, но, на самом деле, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не опустить на голову «милого» друга горшок с кактусами. Или в столовой не вывернуть ему на брюки какой-нибудь суп.  
Отвратный, двуличный, мерзкий. Ну, ещё красивый. Вот в этих словах, пожалуй, вся характеристика Реджинальда и заключалась. Наверное, самое последнее могло служить объяснением для первых трёх пунктов.  
Ведь красивые мужчины всегда немного стервы. Именно стервы. Потому как знают цену своей красоте и умело этими знаниями пользуются.  
– Совсем начальство вас затерроризировало, – с притворной жалостью в голосе произнес Реджинальд. – Вон, какие стали бледные. Как смерть.  
– Разве? – удивился Чарли.  
– По-моему, наоборот, – хмыкнул Луис. – Вон Милтон наоборот раньше, как привидение выглядел, а сейчас просто загляденье.  
– Я? – глупо переспросил Чарли.  
– Ну, здесь только один Милтон, – заметил Элфорд.  
– Да? – презрительно хмыкнул Олдред. – Я не заметил перемен.  
– Да ты на него и не смотрел никогда, потому сравнить не можешь.  
– Ну, конечно.  
– Конечно.  
– Не очень-то и хотелось.  
– Почему? – осторожно спросил Чарли.  
Реджинальд покосился в его сторону. На лице без труда прочитывалась удивительная смесь из презрения, отвращения и скептицизма. В общем, всё, как всегда.  
Помимо разделения на взаимную и безответную любовь, есть ещё одна категория деления. Любовь, которая льстит. И любовь, которая раздражает. Вот примерно такая вещь и приключилась с Олдредом. В него синхронно влюбились два блондина. Внимание одного польстило. Ещё бы! Принцесса. Недотрога. Капризное существо, которое нужно добиваться, а потому награда будет слаще самого вкусного десерта. И Чарли, который... Который был совершенно обычным, если не считать бонусом его игры с лезвиями. Но кому на это интересно смотреть? Реджинальд себя считал эстетом, хотя, это заявление как раз легко ставилось под сомнение, достаточно было посмотреть на объект его неземной любви. Эстетику в МакАдамсе смогли бы найти далеко не все. И то... С микроскопом. А Олдред как-то находил. Но той же самой эстетики не видел в Чарли. Милтон его раздражал, его вечные бинты и покоцанные руки вызывали отвращение и едва ли не тошноту. Чарли его совершенно точно отталкивал. Быть может, именно потому, что, в принципе, был обычным. Ни закидонов, ни капризов, ни выразительной внешности. Только тихие странности, которые Реджинальд никак не мог понять.  
Мысли о том, чтобы поухаживать за ним Олдред допускал когда-то раньше. Сейчас пришел к выводу, что в тот момент был не в себе, и в мозгах явно что-то закоротило, раз он готов был польститься на такое ничтожество.  
Всё-таки, в какой-то степени, Реджинальд был снобом. Всех, кто ему не нравился, он приравнивал к ничтожествам, которые не стоят даже обломка ногтя на мизинце.  
Милтон дураком не был, потому прекрасно понимал, какое мнение о нем составил Реджинальд и думал о том, что... вполне такого отношения заслуживает. Ему не привыкать к пренебрежению и ненависти. Народная мудрость гласит, что все проблемы взрослых людей родом из детства. Чарли не мог сказать, насколько закономерно это высказывание для других, но для него оно было целиком и полностью оправдано. Его с раннего детства приучали к мысли, что он никому не нужен и любви недостоин, а, значит, сейчас всё правильно. Всё нормально. Всё так, как и должно быть.  
– Потому что, – отозвался Реджинальд и снова отвернулся, сделав вид, что вообще не заинтересован в общении.  
Да, в принципе, не делал он вид. Он, на самом деле, не был заинтересован. Просто хотелось, в очередной раз самоутвердиться и показать, какой он крутой и как много значит в этой жизни. Любому другому Чарли, наверное, смог бы нахамить, а вот перед Олдредом пасовал почему-то.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Ну, просто ты мне не интересен, – высказался Реджинальд.  
Голос его звучал скучающе. Как будто он не по чувствам другого человека проезжается, а говорит о погоде. Разговор основательно утомил, и он не знает, как его поскорее закончить. Но, поскольку хоть какими-то манерами обладает, то будет изображать заинтересованность и время от времени бросать ничего не значащие фразы.  
– В принципе, или, как парень?  
– В принципе.  
– Понятно, – равнодушно выдал Милтон.  
И тоже предпочел замолчать.  
Некоторое время они посидели в тишине. Чарли не выдержал первым. Пробормотал что-то о том, что его перерыв закончился и отправился обратно, на работу. Луис и Реджинальд остались наедине.  
Элфорд на своего соседа смотрел с осуждением, не понимая, почему тот так ополчился на местного мазохиста. Вроде бы ничего плохого окружающим Чарли не делал, по большей части, находился в собственных мыслях, интриги не плел, козни не строил. Учился хорошо, но в Олеандре над этим никто не потешался, втайне мечтая оказаться на его месте. Тут все, кроме Эйприла, блистали знаниями, потому можно было такой пункт, как зависть, вычеркивать сразу же и без сомнений. Но, если зависть отпадала, то вновь на повестке дня возникал вопрос: почему Реджинальд откровенно ненавидит Милтона? О том, что Чарли испытывает достаточно теплые чувства к Олдреду, разумеется, знали все. Но... В этом-то Луис как раз не видел повода для ненависти. Конечно, этот мир повернут на красоте и как бы жестоко это не звучало, влюбляются чаще всего в лица, в тела... В физическую привлекательность, а не в душу. И тем, кто считает себя, вполне заслуженно, красивым, не очень приятно узнать о влюбленности в них людей, красотой не блистающих. Будь этот человек хоть трижды прекрасен душой, на него не обратят внимание. Но это в совсем уж запущенных ситуациях. А Чарли-то запущенной ситуацией не был. У него было никаких особо выдающихся черт во внешности, тем не менее, он был достаточно миловидным. Не красавец, но и не урод, далеко не урод.  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты довольно груб с ним? – спросил Луис, глядя Милтону вослед.  
– Нет, – отделался лаконичным ответом Олдред.  
– Но всё-таки, это было грубо.  
– Мне наплевать.  
– Почему?  
– Я не обязан быть милым с человеком, который мне неприятен.  
– А он тебе неприятен? – хмыкнул Элфорд, вспоминая недавний эпизод из жизни. – Наверное, именно поэтому ты его в коридоре обнимал.  
– Он просто навернулся со стола. Я мог бы допустить его падение, но я не настолько дерьмовый человек. Хотя, может, и нужно было...  
– Прекрати. Сам говорил, что метался между ним и Лайонелом.  
– Понимаешь, у меня хромая логика.  
– Я заметил.  
– Мне нужно одновременно и подчинение, и некая доля ненависти. Он умеет только любить, не умеет смешивать. А выпить много сахарного сиропа – это идиотизм. Коктейли тем и хороши, что они многослойные, у них состав сложный. Там сахар, там кислинка. А симпатия Чарли – это чистый сахарный сироп. Того, кого любит, превозносит. Только превозносит. У него не получается и превозносить, и в грязь лицом ткнуть. Это пресные отношения, это пресный человек. Скука смертная.  
– А ты – весь из себя подарок-сюрприз.  
– Слушай, мы не меня обсуждаем! – рявкнул Реджинальд.  
– Но это напрямую связано с тобой.  
– Чего же ты, такой прекрасный рыцарь не возьмешь деточку под своё крылышко и не пожалеешь? По голове не погладишь? Или тоже не хочется уровень сахара в крови поднимать?  
– Просто мне с ним не по пути.  
– Это почему же?  
– Не потому, что мои чувства схожи с твоими. У меня к Милтону ненависти нет. Он хороший человек, пусть иногда и острый на язык, да и вообще, как заноза в одном месте. Тем не менее, он хороший. Просто ему же не я нравлюсь, так какой смысл к нему цепляться?  
– Ну, а он мне не нравится. Ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
– Да понимаю я. И не пытаюсь тебя уговаривать полюбить его...  
– Я и не стал бы к твоим советам прислушиваться.  
– Просто ты мог бы не хамить ему.  
– Я не хамил, – заметил Реджинальд. – Даже не пытался этого делать пока. Но он меня достал.  
– Чем?  
– Своим молчаливым обожанием.  
– А должен зажать тебя в углу и изнасиловать?  
– Да хотя бы так!  
– Тогда у тебя появится реальная причина его ненавидеть, – хмыкнул Луис.  
– Ну, и это тоже, – согласился Олдред. – Просто видеть не могу такую слащавость. Он же нормальный с другими. Сам орет на каждом углу, что романтика – зло, и её нужно убивать, однако, ничего у него не получается. Когда он влюбляется, он становится похожим на многомиллионную армию влюбленных зомби, которые хотят сладких-сладких отношений, без каких-либо вкусовых добавок. Это однообразно и это отталкивает. Понимаешь, я хочу завоевывать, а не хватать то, что само готово упасть в руки.  
– И в прямом, и в переносном смысле, – усмехнулся Элфорд.  
– Типа того, – засмеялся Реджинальд, вспомнив падение Чарли во время полива.  
Всё произошло так быстро, что Олдред несказанно удивился тому, как сумел вовремя подхватить соседа по комнате.  
Тот забрался на стол и начал миллиметровыми шажками продвигаться от одного края стола к другому. Стол подозрительно заскрипел. Чарли сделал ещё один шаг, раздался громкий треск, и Милтон нелепо взмахнул руками...  
В той ситуации, на самом деле, было две стороны. С одной стороны Реджинальд со злорадством подумал о том, что Милтон всё-таки ходящее несчастье, а потому достоин презрения вдвойне. С другой, поймал себя на мысли, что даже такие неудачники, как Чарли, способны пробуждать в нем определенные желания, иначе говоря, в какой-то момент он даже засмотрелся на лицо человека, стоявшего напротив. Была даже идиотская мысль поцеловать Милтона. Останавливало лишь то, что он мог подумать о серьёзности намерений Реджинальда. А Олдреду конкретно от него нужен был только секс. Для расслабления, а не потому, что реально Милтон главный секс-фетиш, вовсе нет.  
– Но он не изнасилует, – произнес Реджинальд, спустя некоторое время.  
– Кто? – удивился Луис, уже умудрившийся потерять нить разговора.  
– Чарли.  
– Кого?  
– Меня, – раздраженно выдал Олдред. – У него на это просто духа не хватит.  
– Ещё скажи, что не стал бы сопротивляться, зажми он тебя в темной комнате.  
Реджинальд хмыкнул, что можно было расценить по-разному совершенно.  
– Может, и не стал бы... Только ему не говори.  
– Да и не собирался, – тут же отреагировал Луис.  
Ему, на самом деле, было наплевать на то, что соседи никак не могут разобраться между собой.  
– Я просто подумал, что вы с ним друзья, и потому...  
– Знаешь, чисто по-дружески, не хотел бы я для Милтона такую пару, как ты.  
– Да, конечно, – фыркнул Реджинальд. – Тебе же лучше знать, что ему нужно. Ты молодец. Чужую судьбу решать легко.  
– Ну, окей.  
– Что окей? – растерялся красавчик.  
– Я скажу ему, что ты хочешь быть изнасилованным. Сегодня же и скажу.  
– Эй, – Олдред тут же замахал руками. – Как так? Ты же обещал, что ничего не скажешь!  
Луис посмотрел на него, как на больного. Снисходительно так, как смотрят доктора на психов.  
– У тебя точно перекореженная логика. Ты сам совсем недавно возмущался на тему моего молчания. Теперь вот возмущаешь тем, что я собрался обо всём Милтону рассказать.  
– Это я просто предположил, – пояснил Реджинальд. – В перспективе.  
– Просто боишься отвечать за слова.  
– Не боюсь.  
– Ага. Верю.  
– Луис!  
– Что?  
– Не лезь в эту ситуацию.  
– И в мыслях не было.  
Реджинальд подозрительно покосился в сторону Элфорда. Издевается тот над ним, что ли? Луис не издевался.  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы пошли по второму кругу?  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Элфорд. – Мне не кажется. Мы реально пошли по второму кругу. Это факт. Так, ладно, я, пожалуй, засиделся тут с тобой. Хватит отлынивать, тоже работать пойду.  
Он поднялся на ноги и, больше ничего не говоря, тоже направился в сторону кладбища. Олдред проводил Луиса растерянным взглядом, а после тяжело вздохнул, приходя к неутешительному выводу: «Вокруг одни дебилы».


	10. Личный психолог

Чарли грыз карандаш и отчаянно думал, какие ответы ставить в тесте. В голове не было ни одной дельной мысли, только размышления на тему: «любовь – дерьмо». И злость. На самого себя, за то, что превратился в глупое существо, которое не может не думать о чувствах, и на Реджинальда. За то, что об этих чувствах знает, но неизменно делает лицо кирпичом и проходит мимо, как будто вообще никогда сам ни с чем подобным не сталкивался, и о любви безответной даже не слышал. Безответная любовь Олдреда резво черкала в своём тесте ручкой, выбирая ответы с помощью примитивной считалки и не особенно заморачиваясь относительно правильности. Угадал – отлично, не угадал – тоже ничего страшного. В любом случае, из интерната не выгонят, потому что продолжают искренне верить, что МакАдамс, на самом деле, гений, просто успешно маскируется. В принципе, Эйприл сейчас уже не таким дубовым был, как в первое время. Занятия с Элвином давали о себе знать, и Эйприл понемногу улучшал свои результаты, хотя, конечно, никто в его адрес не говорил слова: «превосходно». Кроме разве что преподавателей химии, литературы и философии. Но они души в Эйприле не чаяли с самого начала, сейчас лишь укрепились во мнении, что он замечательно понимает их предметы и вообще прекрасен.  
Милтон терпеть себя не мог за то, что сейчас находился в состоянии желе. Никак не соберется и не поставит, наконец, нужные ответы. Ведь изначально же он всё прекрасно знал, и, если бы не постоянное наблюдение за Реджинальдом, наверняка, уже вышел бы из помещения, благополучно покончив с испытанием.  
«Хватит!» приказал он самому себе и склонился над листом.  
Разделавшись с тестом, он облегченно вздохнул, сдал свою контрольную и со спокойной душой вышел в коридор. Настроение, правда, по-прежнему, было на нуле, и вообще ничего не хотелось. Разве что отхлестать самого себя по щекам и сказать: «Соберись, тряпка!». Милтон бесился, Милтон терпеть не мог те мысли, которые теснились в его голове и не давали жить спокойно.  
В коридоре было тихо, его одноклассники, по большей части, всё ещё сидели на местах. Кабинет покинул только Лайонел. Астон вообще с тестом в рекордно-короткий срок разделался, зубрежка, как всегда, дала свои результаты.  
Чарли отчаянно хотелось сейчас с кем-нибудь поговорить. А, если говорить откровенно, то не с кем-то, а именно с Лайонелом, потому что никто, кроме Астона, не знал Реджинальда так хорошо. А у Чарли в последнее время была лишь одна тема для разговоров. Болезненная, неприятная, но в то же время... Практически необходимая.  
Лайонел обнаружился возле зеркала, на втором этаже. Сумка со школьными принадлежностями висела у него на локте. Астон старательно расчесывал волосы, по всем правилам, предварительно собрав их в хвостик. В кои-то веки волосы не были накручены и залиты лаком, потому выглядели гораздо привлекательнее. Приведя волосы в порядок, Лайонел достал из сумки свои духи и пару раз нажал на распылитель. В воздухе повис запах зеленого яблока и каких-то цветов. Чарли наморщил нос, в который раз поразившись тому, как бездарно подбирает себе духи Лайонел. Вроде бы принцесса, и должен заботиться о себе, иметь какой-то определенный стиль, а он носит розовые вещички и поливается сладкими духами. То, что у самого волосы частично светло-розовые, что, в общем-то, не особенно мужественно, Чарли благополучно из вида упускал.  
Он прислонился плечом к зеркальной поверхности, сложил руки на груди и наблюдал за Лайонелом. Астон, разумеется, чужой взгляд заметил. Не мог не заметить. Он провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая и без того идеально лежавшие волосы и задал свой коронный вопрос.  
– Что?  
– В смысле? – удивился Чарли.  
– Что тебе нужно? – позволил себе озвучить развернутую версию вопроса Лайонел.  
– Да так, просто. Стою, наблюдаю, – равнодушно ответил Милтон, поняв, что разговор не клеится, а быть размазнёй ещё и перед Астоном совершенно не хотелось.  
Лайонел, окончательно разобравшись со своей прической, протянул руку в сторону Чарли.  
– Что? – на сей раз удивился Милтон.  
– Деньги давай.  
– С какой радости?  
– За то, что смотришь, – безразлично выдал Лайонел.  
А Чарли удивленно моргнул. Всё-таки он никогда не понимал принцессу. И, судя по всему, никогда понять не сможет.  
Они не были друзьями и вообще редко друг с другом разговаривали. Пожалуй, пиком их откровений стал случай в комнате, когда Астон почему-то расщедрился и даже угостил одноклассника конфетой. Во всех остальных случаях они практически друг друга не замечали. Да и о чём они могли говорить? Лайонел о себе, Чарли о себе. Точек пересечения у них не наблюдалось. Разве что Реджинальд, но его тоже невозможно постоянно обсуждать. Тем более что отношение к Олдреду у обоих разное. Один восхищается, другой мечтает устроить темную, хотя в лицо радушно улыбается. Астон поразился своему двуличию и тяжело вздохнул.  
В отличие от Реджинальда, Милтону темную устраивать не хотелось, но, если честно, парень находился в тупиковой ситуации, не понимая, отчего Чарли сейчас стоит рядом и смотрит на него так задумчиво, словно сканирует. Милтон, на самом деле, просто занимался сравнением, прикидывая, насколько превосходит принцессу, а насколько уступает. По всему выходило, что превосходит разве что в росте, да и то не особо. Сантиметра полтора-два, не больше. В плане внешности Астон привлекательнее, и, что называется, дрочнее. Его легче представить в эротических фантазиях, чем того же Милтона. Хотя... Тут Чарли мог бы поспорить. С этой стороны он себя оценить не мог, потому как сам о себе никогда не фантазировал. И даже слабо представлял, как это может быть. С принцессой было легче. Да, что скрывать, было дело, что Чарли и о нём думал в этом ключе. Особенно, когда увидел в душевой. Но его фантазии как-то быстро испарились. Милтон не умел добиваться тех, кто ценил себя слишком высоко, предпочитая обходиться чем попроще. «Полюбить, так королеву, проиграть, так миллион», – это совсем не про него история. Про кого угодно, но только не про него.  
Лайонел продолжал смотреть на Чарли. Ему уже надоело стоять с протянутой рукой, но и убирать её как-то стремно было.  
– Консультация психолога тоже за отдельную плату, – произнес, поняв, что за просмотр ему денег никто так и не даст.  
– Какая консультация? – растерялся Милтон.  
– Психолога. Моя, то есть. Просто, судя по твоему заинтересованному взгляду, ты сейчас пытаешься понять, что именно могло привлечь во мне Олдреда. И что может привлечь в тебе. Ты мучительно над этим думаешь, но никак не найдёшь ответа. Ну, что я могу тебе сказать, во мне его привлёк характер стервозный, скорее всего, и...  
Астон резко оборвал свою речь на полуслове.  
– А дальше? – с придыханием спросил Чарли, успевший заслушаться проникновенной речью.  
Лайонел соблазнительно ему улыбнулся.  
– А дальше – плата. Лимит бесплатных советов закончился.  
– И сколько?  
– Сколько не жалко.  
Чарли полез в сумку, чтобы посмотреть, сколько у него с собой наличности. Было не так уж и много, но вряд ли Астон запрашивал сумму, сравнимую с той, которую обычно просят квалифицированные психологи, размахивая перед носом клиента своими грамотами и дипломами. Доказывая, что это едва ли не честь к ним на приём ходить, а потому нужно соответствующе вознаграждать тех, кто снизошел до посетителей, простых смертных.  
– Столько хватит?  
Лайонел посмотрел на подношение, пересчитал, удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
– Вполне.  
Чарли усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
– Что такое? – насторожился Астон.  
– Борзый ты, принцесса.  
– Без этого в нашей жизни никак.  
– И всё измеряешь деньгами.  
– Знаешь, да. И не считаю это чем-то постыдным, – Лайонел забросил сумку на плечо, и, наконец, отошел от зеркала.  
– Ты куда? – удивился Милтон, ожидавший продолжения лекции.  
– В столовую, – ответил Астон. – Есть хочу. Идём со мной. Там тебе всё и расскажу. Кстати, развивая тему денег. Для тебя ведь не секрет, что в этом мире всё продаётся и покупается. Так есть ли смысл этого стыдиться? Для кого-то и секс за деньги приемлем. Я это не сказать, что одобряю, но и не осуждаю. В конце концов, когда секс без денег, но с каждым встречным, а не с любимым человеком, это блядство. И какая радость от блядства? Понятно, что, когда человек за секс получает деньги, то это, своего рода, обмен. Кто-то хочет тело, кто-то денег. Они находят компромисс. А, если человек ложится в постель из любви к искусству, просто так, то это... немного странно. Я бы так не смог.  
– А почему? – настороженно спросил Чарли, думая о том, что ещё немного, и его, такого любопытного, отправят на все четыре стороны.  
Но Лайонел лишь на время задумался, потом ответил честно:  
– Брезгливость никто не отменял. Быть может то, что считают моими загонами, на самом деле, принципы?  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ну...  
– Что ну?  
– Не важно, – пробормотал Лайонел, толкая дверь столовой.  
Но на щеках его появился предательский румянец. Слабый, но всё равно заметный. И это смущение не осталось незамеченным для Чарли.  
– Договаривай, раз начал, – прицепился он к Астону.  
– Принципы – это принципы. Зачем ещё что-то пояснять?  
– В целом, ничего пояснять и не нужно. Просто странно, что ты покраснел.  
– А я покраснел, да?  
– Ну, да.  
– Твою мать...  
– Что?  
– Это бесит.  
– Мои вопросы? Или твоя реакция на них?  
– Моя реакция.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой застенчивый, – хмыкнул Чарли.  
– Да не застенчивый я. Просто тема такая... Специфическая.  
– О, мистер Невинность...  
Астон ойкнул сдавленно и едва не провалился сквозь землю, услышав это замечание. Если бы у него в руках был чай, парень, наверняка, опрокинул бы горячую жидкость на себя и тем самым лишь усугубил положение. Впрочем, изменения в его лице не остались незамеченными для Милтона. Он ещё пристальнее посмотрел на одноклассника. В голову начали закрадываться определенные подозрения, которые, правда, казались, совершенно нежизнеспособными.  
– Не говори так больше, – пробормотал Лайонел, взяв себя в руки.  
Он подцепил первый попавшийся салат, яблоко и направился к столу.  
– Почему не говорить?  
– Не считаю эту тему достойной обсуждения.  
Астон присел за стол, бросил сумку на стул и принялся ковырять вилкой в салате, тщательно его перемешивая. Милтону есть не хотелось, потому, в данный момент, он занимался куда более увлекательным делом. Наблюдал за своим одноклассником, которого всего лишь пара безобидных фраз вывела из состояния равновесия и заставила понервничать.  
– Девственник, да? – пропел Чарли.  
Лайонел поднял на него взгляд, полный ненависти, ничего не ответил, но салат принялся перемешивать с удвоенным усердием, чем только сильнее утвердил Милтона в его подозрениях.  
– Нет, ну а что в этом такого? – хмыкнул Милтон, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Вполне нормальное явление.  
О потраченных деньгах он уже не жалел. Пусть Астон и не раздавал ему советы, зато такой секрет обнародовал. Кажется, в этот момент они поменялись местами, и это Чарли старательно исполнял роль психолога, а его застенчивым, проблемным пациентом был Лайонел.  
– Мне восемнадцать, – прошипел Астон.  
– И?  
– Ты не понимаешь? Восемнадцать!  
– Всё я понимаю. Мне столько же.  
– Я – лузер!  
– Да с чего бы?  
– С того, что в восемнадцать быть девственником – это трэш, удар по самооценке и вообще, – Лайонел, выпалив это всё, положил руки на стол, переплёл пальцы и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные ладони. – Я старый и никому не нужный. Был бы я девчонкой, наверное, гордился бы. А так... Да, если кто-то ещё об этом узнает, надо мной ржать будут, как табун лошадей. И мне остается только одно.  
– И что же тебе остается?  
– Провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Зачем?  
– От стыда. И не надо сейчас заботу изображать. Не поверю всё равно. Ты же сам первый надо мной и будешь смеяться, потому что у самого, наверняка, уже опыт есть. Есть же?  
Лайонел перестал бубнить себе под нос, поднял голову и посмотрел на одноклассника в упор. Чарли вздрогнул. Ему откровенничать не особо-то хотелось. Милтон не придумал ничего лучше, чем глупо хихикнуть, а потом с апломбом заявить:  
– Конечно, есть. Ты сомневаешься, что ли? Было, честно тебе говорю... Ты только не подумай, что я хвастаюсь.  
Лайонел на этот театр одного актера смотрел с интересом. Вскинул одну бровь, словно выражая степень заинтересованности. Уперся локтем одной руки на столешницу, подпер щеку и принялся пережевывать свой салат, походивший после долгих размешиваний на овощную кашу. Чем дольше Чарли говорил, тем меньше оставалось сомнений в том, что он врёт. Причем врёт в режиме он-лайн. Не было времени продумать всё заранее, вот он и изощряется, как может, вспоминая все наиболее яркие моменты из чужих рассказов.  
– Мороженое, – ехидно протянул Лайонел, оборвав Милтона на полуслове.  
Тот замолчал и посмотрел на собеседника.  
Чарли терпеть не мог это обращение, но Эйприл постоянно так его называл. За Эйприлом подхватили и все остальные. Прозвище прилипло к своему владельцу и, кажется, до конца года отлипать не собиралось.  
– Да?  
– Тоже девственник? – усмехнулся Лайонел.  
– Ну...  
– Быстрее.  
– Что?  
– Признавайся.  
– Да иди ты.  
– Нет, правда? Реально? Ни с кем? Никогда.  
– Ни с кем. Никогда, – недовольно проворчал Милтон. – Кому я нужен-то?  
– Любители на всех найдутся, – философски заметил Астон. – Ну, чего ты сразу такой потерянный? Можно подумать, что мы какие-то...  
– Лузеры? – подсказал Чарли.  
– Нет!  
– Но ты сам недавно говорил, что ты лузер. А теперь отнекиваешься.  
– Я же думал, что один такой.  
– Вдвоём не страшно?  
– Нет. Вдвоём мы – сила.  
– Ага, секта. Секта невинных...  
– Ну, тебя, – отмахнулся Лайонел.  
– Странно так, – протянул Милтон.  
– О чём ты?  
– Ты вроде с Реджинальдом встречался, и у вас ничего не было? Совсем? Никогда?  
Лайонел посерьёзнел.  
– Разумеется, не было, если я до сих пор девственник. Нет, он настаивал. Что-то там говорил из серии: «Ты же не девчонка? Так почему ломаешься?», – Астон вполне достоверно скопировал чужой голос. – Ну, да. Не девчонка. Однако это не мешало мне ломаться. Хотя бы из принципа, потому что я не очень уверен был в том, что мне с Реджинальдом захочется это делать. То есть, он мне внешне нравился и нравится. Я не буду сейчас кричать, что он урод отвратительный, потому что это неправда. Но я не могу сказать, что у меня от одного взгляда мозги плыли, и никаких мыслей не было, кроме: «я хочу вот этому человеку отдаться». Так никогда не было. А, если это не любовь, не страсть, то зачем? Нет, не хочу так. Мне хочется, чтобы мне крышу снесло от человека, и я сам захотел с ним, а не на уговоры поддавался. Дебил я, да?  
– Нет. Всё... правильно, – улыбнулся Милтон.  
– А у тебя так же, как у меня? – спросил Лайонел, окончательно вернув голосу уверенность. – Тебе же вот как раз с Реджинальдом хочется до умопомрачения?  
– Вроде того.  
– А почему так неуверенно?  
– Ну...  
– Говори. Я послушаю.  
– Не знаю. У меня немного другие критерии.  
– Какие?  
– Я не думаю о единственных и неповторимых. Я просто влюблен в него, и с другими не сравниваю, потому не могу сказать, стал бы я ждать кого-то другого, или же вот так запросто смог бы и с любым. Я запутался. Меня твои рассуждения запутали.  
– Угу, – выдал Лайонел, вгрызаясь в яблоко.  
– Я тебе душу открываю, а ты «угу».  
Астон отложил яблоко в сторону, вновь сложил руки перед собой и преувеличенно серьёзным тоном поинтересовался:  
– В этом твоя проблема? Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Чарли покосился на собеседника с подозрением.  
– К чему это?  
– К тому, что ты заплатил за психологический сеанс. А это едва ли не любимая фраза всех психологов. Так ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – Лайонел снова улыбнулся во все тридцать два белоснежных.  
– Хочу.  
– Итак, Реджинальд Олдред. Он, как я уже сказал, повелся, скорее всего, на стервозный характер и некоторые загоны. Точнее, как мы успели выяснить ранее, не загоны, а всё-таки принципы. Но не в этом суть. Реджинальд любит корчить из себя крутого, своеобразный завоеватель с мамонтом на плече, который хватает добычу и тащит в пещеру.  
– И?  
– В этом вся суть, – назидательно произнес Астон, отхватывая от яблока приличный кусок.  
Когда разговор ушёл в сторону от его невинности, он мог уже свободно обо всём рассуждать и чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее. А личность Реджинальда вообще благодатной темой оказалась, тут уж Лайонел мог так развернуться, как его душе было угодно. И грязью при случае полить, и похвалить в чём-то. Правда, до уровня сплетен Астон решил не опускаться, выбрав отчужденный тон, как будто не о своём бывшем рассуждает, а о постороннем человеке, который интересует его лишь в качестве объекта исследования.  
Чарли это немного удивляло и даже шокировало, но он ничего не говорил. Только слушал.  
– В том, что он завоеватель?  
– Ну, да. Ему интересен процесс, а не результат. А особенно заводит, если в процессе объект приставаний не сразу объятия раскрывает. Для затравки ещё и по еблу пару раз зарядит, тогда он вообще в восторге будет прыгать и говорить, что лучше во всём мире не существует. Вот сейчас он от Эйприла тащится. Вроде как...  
– Почему вроде как? – удивился Милтон. – Он, правда, тащится.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – с видом знатока произнес принцесса. – Ничего подобного. Если бы Эйприл ему начал подыгрывать, он бы уже давно от самого мрачного жителя нашей комнаты отвернулся. Ему нужна битва характеров, ему нужно пытаться кого-то приручить. Как только приручает, ему сразу же становится скучно, и в этом весь Реджинальд. Почему он из нас двоих всё-таки выбрал меня? Да потому, что ты в него изначально очень сильно влюблен, и это заметно. У меня только легкая симпатия проскальзывала. Вроде как я не против с ним попробовать, но, на самом деле, это для меня не принципиально. И далеко не смысл жизни. МакАдамс привлекателен тем, что с его стороны даже легкой симпатии нет, а Реджинальду хочется. Он же покоритель, а тут такая крепость неприступная.  
– А мне что делать?  
– С чем?  
– С кем?  
– И с кем?  
– С Реджинальдом.  
– Забить на него и не замечать. В принципе, если уж совсем невмоготу терпеть и хочется открытым текстом о своей любви заявить, а в лицо никак не получается, отправь ему любовное письмо.  
– Он меня сразу по почерку вычислит. И ржать будет.  
Лайонел посмотрел на Чарли как-то сердито, как разгневанный родитель смотрит на провинившегося ребёнка.  
– Я же не говорю от руки писать. На компьютере своё признание набери, распечатай и подбрось ему. Как раз поедем в город, там и распечатаешь. Это не проблема вовсе. Ты сам себя больше накручиваешь. Вот напишешь письмо, может, и не захочешь его Реджинальду отдавать.  
– Почему? Думаешь, испугаюсь?  
– Думаю, что чувства, вылившись на бумагу, могут показаться глупыми, – заметил Лайонел, размахивая в воздухе огрызком яблока. – Надуманными.  
– Считаешь, в него влюбиться невозможно, по-настоящему?  
– Считаю, что можно. Просто предвзято к нему отношусь. Меня раздражают люди, которые так легко бросаются от одного к другому. Он предал один раз, может предать во второй. Я не знаю... Может, ему что-то прощали за красоту, но я не могу так. Мне не важна оболочка, меня, в первую очередь человеческие качества волнуют. Он моя ошибка. Привлекательная, сексуальная, но ошибка. И был бы ещё большей ошибкой, если бы я с ним переспал.  
Лайонел почесал кончик носа.  
– Уверен? – заинтересовался Чарли.  
– Да.  
– А тебе вообще кто-нибудь нравится?  
– Ну, – Астон задумался.  
Вообще-то, он и так знал ответ на этот вопрос, но только не торопился отвечать, думая, что Чарли будет неприятно что-то подобное услышать. Милтону, на самом деле, было наплевать, но Лайонел об этом не догадывался.  
– Говори уже. Только не шокируй признанием, что объект твоих мечтаний – Эйприл.  
– О, нет! – Астон закатил глаза и скривился так, как будто ему подсунули дохлого таракана. – Кто угодно, но только не он.  
– Что, не любишь МакАдамса?  
– Нет!  
– Но это же не вопрос конкуренции?  
– Вопрос. Но не из-за Реджинальда.  
– Из-за чего тогда?  
– Просто личностная конкуренция. У кого характер невыносимее.  
– Извини, но первенство я присужу ему, – засмеялся Чарли, втайне ненавидя свою дурацкую прядь, которая снова полезла в рот. – Эйприл в этом вопросе просто вне конкуренции. Да ты и сам это знаешь.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Лайонел. – Он мне не нравится. Совсем. Но, мы отвлеклись от темы. Возвращаясь к вопросу влюблённостей... Признаться честно, меня довольно сильно привлекает Элфорд. Прости.  
Чарли посмотрел на своего собеседника удивленно. Моргнул пару раз, чтобы удостовериться в том, что спит. Не спал. Лайонел продолжал сидеть напротив, смотреть на него немигающим взглядом, в ожидании реакции на своё признание.  
– А за что прощения просишь? – удивился Милтон.  
– Вы вроде с ним вместе...  
– Нет.  
– Правда?  
– Правда. Но... Блин, у меня в голове не укладывается. Тебе нравится Луис, но не очень нравится Реджинальд? Как такое вообще возможно? Ты точно ничего не перепутал? Может...  
– Ничего я не перепутал, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – Мне, правда, Элфорд нравится сильнее. Но он вообще никак на меня не реагирует. Наверное, я для него слишком прост.  
– Как и я для Реджинальда.  
– Прекрати это.  
– Это?  
– Унижать себя.  
– Но, согласись, я стою на уровень ниже тебя. А то и на несколько.  
– Разве? – удивленно спросил Лайонел. – И по каким это критериям, позволь узнать?  
– Хотя бы по уровню физической привлекательности.  
– Ты выше меня. Это плюс к внешности.  
– Какой у тебя рост? – уточнил Чарли.  
Астон вновь задумался, вспоминая, какой у него рост.  
– Метр и семьдесят семь или семьдесят восемь, кажется, – произнес хмуро. – Ну, да. Маловато, знаю. Но...  
– Нормальный рост, – возразил Милтон. – Всё лучше, чем лошади, вроде МакАдамса, которые ходят и дверные проёмы головой пересчитывают.  
– Зато, когда споришь с кем-то, рост – немаловажная составляющая.  
– Ну, разве что в споре, – хихикнул Чарли.  
– На каблуках наша дура вообще выше всех, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – Когда каблуки снимает, с Реджинальдом почти одного роста, может, чуть выше.  
– Да рост – это вообще не принципиально. Люди же не на рост смотрят, а на лицо. Вот лицо у меня...  
– Хорошенькое, – тут же закончил фразу за соседа Астон. – Нет, правда. Очень милое. Просто ты себя почему-то совсем не любишь. Как будто презираешь. Если честно, не понимаю, что тому виной.  
– Это личное, – пояснил Чарли.  
Лайонел понимающе кивнул головой, но вдаваться в подробности не стал. Не было у него привычки лезть в душу, когда не просят, а Милтон его ни о чём подобном не просил.  
– Ты просто боишься раскрыться, – подвел итог Астон. – Боишься показать себя такого, какой ты, на самом деле.  
– Быть может, ты прав.  
– Нет, не быть может. Я прав.  
– И такая уверенность в голосе...  
– Ну, я же не первый день тебя знаю.  
– И?  
– Я за тобой наблюдаю, – зловещим шепотом выдал Лайонел. – Всегда, везде. Ничто не укроется от моего взгляда.  
– Ты меня пугаешь.  
– Ну, что ты. Я хороший, – засмеялся Астон. – Очень-очень хороший, если меня не злить.


	11. Шоу трансвеститов

Некоторое время ушло на составление очередного гениального плана, снова казавшегося гениальным только Эйприлу. Вообще-то, на этот раз МакАдамс поделился своими наработками только с Элвином, считавшимся его первым помощником. Ричтон посмотрел на своё начальство с удивлением во взгляде и лишь покачал головой, не став озвучивать мнение относительно всего происходящего. В общем, Эйприл поддержки в лице правой руки не нашел, и продолжил вынашивать свои идеи в одиночестве. Эти мысли захватили его с головой и ни о чем другом он думать не мог. Даже во время теста по истории был занят тем, что придумывал сценические костюмы для своих подопытных кроликов, попутно считалкой выбирая ответы. Пару раз он довольно хихикнул, чем вызвал недоуменные взгляды у учительницы истории, но, разумеется, даже не подумал об извинениях. Он пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что всё делает правильно, а учителя... Они подчинялись Клариссе. Кларисса приказала ребенка холить и лелеять.  
Сдав свой тест, Эйприл вышел в коридор и сразу же направился в столовую, думая, что не прогадает и найдёт своих подчиненных именно там. Не ошибся. Чарли и Лайонел сидели за столом и что-то активно обсуждали. МакАдамс хищно улыбнулся, думая, что не прогадал, сделав ставку на этих двоих. Они вроде бы неплохо ладят, так что можно поставить их в пару, без особого риска. Скорее всего, они продолжат вести себя, как лучшие друзья, и лицо друг другу не располосуют.  
Правда, был риск, что они вдвоем кинутся на Эйприла, как только он озвучит свою идею, но МакАдамс старался не думать о печальных вариантах развития событий. В конце концов, он ведь не собирается предлагать этим двоим что-то противозаконное. Не собирается толкать их на трассу, предлагая торговать своим телом. Просто хочет добавить немного эротики в привычное действо. Потому как... В наше время без эротики даже йогурты не продают. Хотя, казалось бы, какая связь между эротикой и продуктом питания? Впрочем... С некоторыми, – самая прямая. Но явно не с йогуртом.  
Эйприл схватил стакан с чаем и шоколадку и направился к столу своих одноклассников. Лайонел его заметил и моментально скис. Эйприл нарочно присел на стул рядом с ним, а не с Милтоном и принялся ковыряться в фольге, как будто так и нужно.  
Астон наблюдал за ним исподтишка, не зная, как поступить. То ли предложить помощь, а потом проехаться по маникюру МакАдамса, то ли прямо сказать, что он им сейчас мешает.  
– О, знакомая дрянь, – выдохнул Эйприл, не отрывая взгляда от шоколадки.  
– Где? – удивился Чарли.  
– В воздухе, – пробормотал гот, старательно разламывая шоколадку на квадратики.  
У него это чем-то вроде традиции было. Он не умел есть шоколадки иначе. Только разломив каждую на кусочки, а потом, складывая по два кусочка и отправляя в рот. Довольно странный метод, но это слово вообще было вторым именем Эйприла. Стоило только сказать «странный», как тут же возникала ассоциация «МакАдамс».  
– О чём ты? – нахмурился Лайонел, понимая, что камни снова летят в его огород.  
– О, Астон. Ты тоже здесь, – улыбнулся Эйприл. – А я думаю, чем это в воздухе тащит? Точно, твои премерзкие духи.  
– Нормальные у меня духи.  
– Они слишком сладкие.  
– Это унисекс, – прошипел Лайонел.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да. Мне так продавщица сказала.  
– Она просто сбагрила тебе залежалый товар, а ты повелся, – радостно припечатал МакАдамс, как будто сам был той самой продавщицей, навязавшей покупателю-неудачнику мерзкие духи. – Ну, или просто решила над тобой пошутить и всё-таки выдала женский аромат, потому что унисекс просто не может так пахнуть.  
– Это «Дольче и Габанна». Таро-серия, – продолжал спорить Лайонел.  
– Тогда все вопросы отпали сами собой. Извини, – произнес Эйприл со скепсисом на лице, думая о том, что никогда, ни при каких условиях не прикоснется к разработкам этого модного дома, потому как там явно перепутали парфюмерию с кондитерской и делают унисекс-ароматы, похожими по запаху на пирожные.  
Спорить относительно серии «Таро», действительно, было бессмысленно. Они везде были заявлены, как подходящие обоим полам. Теперь Эйприл сомневался в том, что у парфюмера, создавшего аромат, мозг на месте. Духи напоминали по запаху жвачку. Особенно те, которые назывались «Императрица» и пахли... арбузным «Орбитом».  
– Ты сейчас, действительно, извинился? Или это, как всегда, была попытка придолбаться? – хмуро поинтересовался Астон.  
– Это была попытка сказать, что аромат блевотный. Выброси его на помойку.  
– А что предложите купить, о, парфюмерный гуру?  
– Что хочешь. Только не этот унисекс. Потому что тут, прости за каламбур, унисексом и не пахнет. Разве что разработчик был пьян, когда писал характеристику аромата.  
– Пока ты не пришёл, мы мило разговаривали...  
– А я пришёл и зашил вам рты? Разговаривайте дальше.  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты мешаешь?  
– Нет.  
– Я придерживаюсь иного мнения.  
– Ты придерживаешься вилки.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – ответил Эйприл.  
– У меня блевотный парфюм, а у тебя блевотный характер, – вынес свой вердикт Лайонел, но с места не сдвинулся.  
Наоборот оперся локтем на спинку стула, откинулся на неё и принял расслабленную позу. Вроде говорил без слов, что может ураган, буря, наводнение прийти, хоть по очереди, хоть одновременно, но он с места не сдвинется. МакАдамс его ухода и не добивался, потому на действия одноклассника не обратил никакого внимания.  
– Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? – предположил Чарли, уже успевший немного изучить характер Эйприла.  
МакАдамс улыбнулся им добродушно и спросил:  
– Я разве не могу просто так посидеть с дорогими одноклассниками? Вы думаете, что мне обязательно что-то от вас нужно? Знаете, звучит почти, как оскорбление.  
– Думаем, – фыркнул Лайонел. – Ты всю неделю в нашу сторону косые взгляды кидал. Даже интересно, чем мы тебе так не угодили...  
– А вот это прекрасно, – отозвался Эйприл. – Даже не пришлось тратить время на предысторию. Как же здорово, что имею дело с интеллектуалами. Значит так, дорогие мои, вы хотите больше зарабатывать?  
– Мы? – удивились блондины в один голос.  
– Вы, – повторил Эйприл.  
– Ты точно ни с кем нас не спутал? – уточнил Милтон.  
Удивительно было услышать из уст предприимчивого готенка подобное предложение. Это ему. А уж Лайонелу вдвойне удивительно.  
Вообще-то, будь у Эйприла возможность, он бы другие варианты подобрал, но, увы, других вариантов не наблюдалось. По типажу под его задумку подходили Лайонел и Чарли. Внешность одного идеально вписывалась в план, внешность второго требовала небольшой дополнительной корректировки, но МакАдамс не видел в этом ничего страшного. Однако внешность внешностью, а вот всё остальное... Основная проблема начинающего предпринимателя заключалась в том, что он пока не очень представлял, как преподнесет новость своим подчиненным, и главное – как они её воспримут. Принцесса, конечно, был немного женственным в плане внешности, но как-то болезненно к этому относился, а Эйприл как раз на женственность упор и собирался делать. По сути, в его голове возникла мысль нацепить на Мороженое и принцессу юбки, потому что... Потому что так нужно.  
– Нет. Мне для дела нужны именно вы.  
– Конечно, будь у тебя возможность, ты бы предложил эту должность Элвину, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – По знакомству, так сказать.  
– Умница, Астон, – пропел Эйприл, потрепав парня по волосам и тут же отвернувшись. – Но Элвин на эту роль не подходит, потому я предлагаю их вам. Только сразу не орите, как резаные. Ничего криминального. Просто... немного пошло.  
МакАдамс криво ухмыльнулся. Лайонел, пытавшийся привести волосы в порядок, замер, услышав последнюю фразу. Фантазия у парня была чрезвычайно богатая, потому напридумывать он успел много чего нежизнеспособного, но сейчас отчаянно лезшего в голову.  
– Пошло? – переспросил Чарли, чувствуя, что и его былое спокойствие покидает.  
– Ну, да, – согласно закивал гот.  
– И в чём это выражается?  
– В ваших действиях.  
– Только не говори, что в твою тупую башку пришла идея снять порнофильм, – прошипел Лайонел.  
В общем-то, эта мысль его самая первая и посетила, потому Астон сейчас находился на грани обморока. Или истерики. Даже неизвестно, чего всё-таки было больше. МакАдамс прищурился и посмотрел на соседа по комнате как-то подозрительно, словно без слов интересовался, как у того с психическим здоровьем? Поскольку Лайонел молчал, Эйприл сам себе ответил, что там не всё в порядке, раз такой бред в голове теснится. Но ничего не сказал, лишь тяжело вздохнул и продолжил пить чай.  
– Что, действительно, порно? – продолжал наседать Астон. – Если да, то я не согласен. И вообще это противозаконно. К тому же...  
– Заткнись, – оборвал его вдохновенную речь Эйприл. – Никаких порнофильмов я снимать не собираюсь. У меня с головой вроде бы всё нормально.  
– Тебе кажется, – ласково ответил Лайонел, поняв, что на честь его никто не покушается.  
– Вот кто бы говорил, – вздохнул Эйприл.  
– А что?  
– Ну, ты тоже не особо нормальный.  
– В каком смысле?  
– В смысле стиль у тебя – дерьмо.  
– Не тебе судить.  
– Заткнись, – снова бросил Эйприл. – И не спорь с начальством. Я лучше знаю, что вам нужно, потому слушайте меня и не перечьте.  
– У тебя зверское выражение лица, – заметил Чарли, потянувшись к шоколадке и выхватив пару кусочков.  
МакАдамс нахмурился ещё сильнее, но ничего не сказал.  
Хотя, изначально был порыв стукнуть наглого воришку по руке.  
– И мерзостное настроение, – просветил своих собеседников Эйприл.  
– В честь чего?  
– В честь теста.  
– Но ты так резво отмечал ответы.  
– Но не факт, что правильно.  
– Тебя это беспокоит?  
– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – хмыкнул Лайонел, вновь примеряя на себя маску дипломированного психолога, который в чужих проблемах, как рыба в воде.  
Никаких проблем, никаких затруднений.  
– Я хочу поговорить о делах. А тест меня угнетает только тем, что, если я плохо его напишу, мне на мозг снова начнут капать. Алисия, Элвин, Кларисса...  
– Она уделяет тебе очень много времени, – задумчиво протянул Милтон. – Это довольно подозрительно.  
– В смысле? – насторожился МакАдамс.  
– Ну... Может, влюблена в тебя?  
– Ерунду ты порешь, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, отпарировал Эйприл. – У нас с ней просто игра. В тётю и племянника.  
– Правда?  
– Ну, да. Она как-то сказала, что у неё нет детей и вряд ли будут, потому как уже поздновато задумываться о семье и детях. А вот племянник у нее вполне мог бы быть. Так почему бы мне не исполнить его роль? – на одном дыхании выпалил гот.  
Если бы он знал, что это игра только для него, а не для Клариссы, наверное, уже устроил бы дикий скандал, поставив на уши весь интернат. Но он не знал, пребывал в счастливом неведении, оттого позволял себе откровенничать с директрисой интерната и обсуждать повседневные дела с легкостью, без особой настороженности.  
– Ты не похож на неё, – заметил Лайонел. – Я ей больше подхожу. Что на роль племянника, что на роль сына.  
– Ну, пойди, раздуй сенсацию. Скажи, что ты, реально, её сын, – предложил МакАдамс.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Нет.  
– С тобой так приятно разговаривать, – нежно произнес Астон.  
– Не разговаривай.  
– Тогда я пошел.  
– Сидеть!  
Эйприл прикрикнул так громко, что на их столик все, присутствующие в столовой, обернулись и принялись заинтересованно изучать взглядом, как будто ждали, что с минуты на минуту здесь развернется драка, и можно будет понаблюдать за интересным, бесплатным представлением.  
– Совсем озверел, – вздохнул Лайонел, но спорить не стал и послушно опустился на стул.  
– Итак, мой план.  
МакАдамс разорвал фольгу на две части, смял её в два шарика, придвинул ближе пустой стакан и приготовился объяснять всё на наглядных примерах.  
– Значит так. Представьте, что это, – он ткнул в сторону стакана. – Машина. И её нужно помыть. Вы водитель, и вы устали, у вас плохое настроение. А, может, наоборот всё хорошо и хочется настроение улучшить. Ах да, забыл сказать, что за рулем сидит мужчина. Представьте себя на его месте. Чего бы вам хотелось?  
– Выспаться? – предположил Чарли.  
– С чего бы? – начал тихо закипать Эйприл, поняв, что его объяснения подчиненные с первого раза не поняли, мысль не уловили.  
– Ты сам сказал, что мы устали, и у нас плохое настроение.  
– Ну, да. В любой непонятной ситуации ложись спать.  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Принцесса, твоя версия?  
– Не знаю, – равнодушно ответил тот.  
Эйприл посмотрел на обоих убийственным взглядом, без слов говоря, что они дебилы, каких только поискать, но, поскольку план ещё не был озвучен, а работники для его воплощения в жизнь требовались, МакАдамс решил от оскорблений воздержаться.  
– Ладно, обойдемся без попыток угадать, – произнес, вздохнув. – Мужчина после рабочего дня едет домой, и ему хочется чего-то такого... Эстетики ему хочется. Не знаю, как все, потому скажу за себя. Если бы я сидел за рулем машины и заехал на мойку, я бы предпочел, чтобы мне машину вымыла девушка, а не парень. Представьте пару длинноволосых блондинок в коротких юбках, туфлях на каблуках и в обтягивающих кофточках. Это же просто восторг. Они моют машину, а со стороны кажется, как будто это секс.  
– С машиной? – уточнил Лайонел.  
– Нет.  
– А с кем?  
– Владельцу автомобиля кажется, что с ним, – ответил Эйприл.  
– Он что, извращенец?  
– С чего бы?  
– С того что считает себя машиной.  
– Так считает любой мужчина, – бескомпромиссно произнес МакАдамс. – Машина – это его личная гордость, его альтер-эго. Иначе, почему ты думаешь, девушек в мужских журналах так часто фотографируют с автомобилями? Потому что на месте этой машины мужчина обязательно пририсует себя и будет упиваться восторгами. В общем, я уверен, что нам нужно расширение штата, то есть, девушки, которые будут мыть машину.  
– МакАдамс? – позвал гота Милтон.  
– Да?  
– Ты точно свихнулся.  
– С чего бы?  
– Это мужской интернат. Откуда здесь девушки?  
Эйприл посмотрел сначала на одного одноклассника, потом на другого. В его взгляде ярко прочитывалось сожаление и нечто вроде снисходительности, как, впрочем, и всегда, когда он разговаривал с этими двумя.  
– Вы так ничего и не поняли?  
– Нет, – одновременно ответили парни.  
– Совсем ничего?  
– Совсем, – обозлился Лайонел. – А что мы должны были понять из твоих фантазий? То, что ты хочешь сидеть за рулем и смотреть, как девушки в обтягивающих кофточках будут заниматься сексом с машиной?  
– Пожалуй, зря я записал тебя в интеллектуалы, – произнес Эйприл, скривившись. – Интеллектом здесь и не пахнет... Вы и будете этими самыми девушками.  
– То есть как это? – удивился Чарли.  
– Так это. Наденете женскую одежду и пойдёте, ляжете своей большой, красивой грудью на амбразуру.  
– Но...  
– Что ещё?  
– У нас нет большой, красивой груди.  
– У некоторых девушек – тоже. Однако они находят выход из ситуации. Ваты в лифчик, и вперёд. Можешь даже пятый размер себе соорудить, но, это, пожалуй, будет перебор. Максимум, третий надо делать.  
– Мы ещё не согласились на эту авантюру, – произнес Лайонел надменным тоном.  
– Разве?  
– Да.  
– А что останавливает?  
– Я не буду этого делать.  
– Что?  
– Я. Не буду. Это. Делать, – произнес Астон решительно. – НИКОГДА!  
Он схватил свою сумку, поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу.  
Затея Эйприла ему совершенно не понравилась. Если работать на мойке в своей повседневной одежде он согласился, то на вот такие, постановочно-эротические шоу, однозначно, не подписывался. Не хватало ещё привлекать к себе внимание озабоченных мужиков, которые будут его взглядом облизывать. Нет, Лайонел, конечно, привык, что на него смотрят заинтересованными, оценивающими взглядами, но то, что он привык, вовсе не гарантировало того, что он смирился с подобным положением вещей.  
– Сорок процентов! – крикнул ему вдогонку Эйприл.  
Не особенно надеялся на удачу, но Астон притормозил и обернулся. МакАдамс с места не сдвинулся, но продолжал неотрывно смотреть на своего подчиненного. Лайонел задумался. Сорок процентов было не таким уж плохим предложением, если учесть, что обычно ему доставалось только двадцать. В принципе, ему только что поступило очень даже выгодное предложение. И отказываться было довольно глупо. Тем не менее, Лайонела одолевали сомнения.  
– Сорок процентов, – повторил Эйприл, поняв, что забросил правильную наживку.  
Принцесса, может, и хотел казаться возвышенным, на самом деле, оказался довольно приземленным и меркантильным созданием. Только что кричал, что никогда не станет этого делать. Но стоило услышать о повышении тарифов, как решимость поколебалась, и парня начали одолевать сомнения.  
– А мне? – влез в разговор Чарли.  
– Что именно? – удивился Эйприл.  
– Мне тоже сорок процентов или как?  
– Тебя нынешние расценки не устраивают?  
– Ну, – Чарли задумчиво провел пальцем по столешнице. – Сейчас меня никто не заставляет изображать девушку. Да и вообще, ты уверен, что идея хорошая? Меня же легко раскусить.  
– Тебе нужен парик.  
– Зачем?  
– Длинные волосы и густая челка, – продолжал Эйприл, не слушая встречные вопросы. – Как зачем? Чтобы все смотрели на роскошную шевелюру и не обращали внимания на фигуру. Нужно найти в твоей внешности изюминку и её всем напоказ выставлять.  
– А что насчёт оплаты?  
– Тоже хочешь сорок процентов?  
– Да.  
– Тридцать пять, – произнес Эйприл.  
– Почему? Ему, значит, сорок...  
– Тридцать.  
– Эй!  
– Ещё одно слово и останешься на голой ставке, – предостерег МакАдамс.  
Лайонел вернулся к столу, оперся ладонями на столешницу и внимательно посмотрел на Эйприла. Эйприл ответил таким же внимательным взглядом.  
– Согласен?  
– Сорок процентов – мне, тридцать пять – Чарли, иначе мы не работаем, – произнес тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Итого: семьдесят пять наши. Твои двадцать пять.  
– Работнички, а вы не обалдели? – усмехнулся МакАдамс.  
– Можешь дальше жадничать, но тогда я пойду и расскажу обо всём Клариссе, – улыбнулся Лайонел. – И ничего, что потеряю дополнительный заработок окончательно. Чувство морального удовлетворения от содеянного будет греть меня весь оставшийся год.  
– В твоём прошлом интернате явно промахнулись с прозвищем, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– Тебя нужно было назвать не принцессой, а как-нибудь... Карамельная сучка. Или что-то в этом роде.  
– Ты согласен на такой расклад? – снова вернулся к теме делового обсуждения Астон. – Семьдесят пять. И не процентом меньше.  
– Ты обещаешь, что я останусь доволен твоей работой?  
– Я обещаю стараться. Больше ничего обещать не стану.  
– Только впредь заруби себе на носу, что, как только я услышу истерику на тему тяжести задания и несправедливости жизни, с должности своей сразу же полетишь. Понятно? – спросил Эйприл.  
– Понятно, – выдохнул Лайонел.  
– Вот и славно. Я прошу тебя всего лишь надеть юбку и насовать ваты в лифчик, а не постричься налысо и пробежать голышом по улице, – произнес Эйприл. – И, пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо, как будто лимонного сока хлебнул. На такую рожу ни один посетитель не поведётся. Только испугается.  
– Ты уверен, что это шоу трансвеститов будет пользоваться успехом? – спросил Милтон.  
Эйприл на время задумался.  
Если честно, он вообще ни в чем не был уверен. Даже идею с автомойкой в первый момент, как только она пришла в голову, забраковал. А потом снова и снова к ней возвращался, понимая, что она, на самом деле, не так уж глупа. Он сомневался в своих идеях, но, тем не менее, предпочитал рискнуть и разочароваться или же не разочароваться, в зависимости от того, как пойдет. Нежели выносить идею, но так и не дать ей развития.  
– Уверен, – солгал, не моргнув глазом. – Впрочем, если оно не будет пользоваться успехом, мы вернем всё обратно. Будете мыть машины в своем обычном одеянии.  
– А что ты собираешься надеть на нас сейчас? – полюбопытствовал Астон.  
Эйприл хохотнул.  
– Всё-таки хреновый из тебя бизнесмен, принцесса.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Ты уже на всё согласился. Потому даже, если я принесу рыболовную сеть, ты её на себя нацепишь и отправишься полировать машины.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Да, Астон, да, – преувеличенно радостно произнес Эйприл.  
– А ты сам, чем будешь заниматься?  
– Как это, чем? Руководить, разумеется.  
– Но ты ведь сам носишь юбки...  
– Я не вписываюсь в концепцию, – проворчал МакАдамс. – Мне для этого шоу нужны две блондинки. И вы идеально подходите. Плюс ко всему, не настолько мужественно смотритесь, чтобы вас с одного взгляда можно было расколоть, а это тоже немаловажная составляющая. В общем, много разнообразных факторов. Я обозначил лишь основные, а другие вам знать совсем не обязательно. В любом случае, не думайте, что вам будет просто. Я ещё потом посмотрю на вас в костюмах и скажу, что не так.  
– Какие костюмы будут? – тут же ухватился за реплику Эйприла Лайонел.  
Заявление о рыболовной сетке произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление, хотя, если честно, совершенно не удивило. От МакАдамса можно было ожидать чего угодно, даже подобного поступка.  
– Красивые, – лаконично отозвался Эйприл. – И не спрашивайте больше ни о чём.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я пока сам ничего не знаю. То есть, знаю, но лишь приблизительно. Поедем в город, там и посмотрим, что можно придумать. Вы пока морально готовьтесь. И ещё... На время забудьте о том, что такое скромность и зажатость.  
– Это ещё зачем? – удивился Лайонел.  
– Это затем, – произнес Эйприл, щелкнул своего соседа по носу и поднялся с места. – Я же сказал, всё потом. Пока просто готовьтесь. Надеюсь, получится нечто грандиозное.  
Он захихикал и направился к выходу из столовой.  
– Спорим, сейчас он упивается своим триумфом и думает, что он гений? – усмехнулся Астон.  
– Нет, не спорим, – отозвался Чарли. – Я уверен в том, что его посещают именно такие мысли. Это же Эйприл.  
– Так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое, – хмыкнул Лайонел.  
– Ты его защищаешь? Надо же, – покачал головой Милтон, накручивая на палец розовую прядь.  
– Не защищаю. Просто меня мысль посетила.  
– Какая?  
– Что Эйприл – это не имя. Это диагноз.


	12. Научи меня

Эта идея не понравилась Лайонелу с самой первой минуты, когда он только о ней услышал. Со второй она показалась ему безумной. С третьей заставила содрогнуться и вызвала стойкое желание побиться головой о стену. Просто так, чтобы в другой раз неповадно было соглашаться на предложение МакАдамса, если тот предложит очередное прибыльное дельце. Потому как эта авантюра может поставить жирный крест на самолюбии и чувстве собственного достоинства. На его – уже поставила. Чарли, судя по всему, тоже восторга не испытывал, потому что пакет со своим костюмом разглядывал, как диковинную зверушку, со смесью удивления и отвращения на лице. Впрочем, Эйприлу чужие чувства были до лампочки. Он вообще никакого внимания на подопытных кроликов не обращал, только фантазировал о самом прекрасном на свете. О деньгах, которые вот-вот поплывут ему в руки. Пусть даже это будет всего лишь двадцать пять процентов от прибыли. При условии, что он вообще ничего не делает, только ходит, раздавая приказы, вполне достойное вознаграждение.  
Эйприл, решив сегодня делами своего предприятия не заниматься и свалив все дела на старосту, снова нацепил свой идиотский наряд, включавший в себя коротенькую юбку, снова джинсовую, неизменно черную, но, на сей раз в складку, а не прямую. Черная майка и джинсовая курточка дополнили его наряд. Наличие перчаток, колец и цепочек вообще не обсуждалось. О них гот никогда не забывал.  
К слову, своё право на ношение юбки он тоже старательно отстаивал. Как-то даже притащил Реджинальда в компьютерный класс и ткнул того носом в экран. Статья гласила, что представители этой субкультуры не чураются андрогинности, а мужчины-готы, носящие юбки, даже считаются наиболее привлекательными для своих девушек. Опять же в статье говорилось, что, в большинстве своём, готы гетеросексуальны. Олдреда эта статья почему-то взбесила. Наверное, потому, что у него отняли последний повод сцепиться с Эйприлом относительно одежды. Теперь МакАдамс любые нападки мог отражать, прикрываясь тем, что его принадлежность к субкультуре способствует такому внешнему виду и плевать он хотел на мнение окружающих. Если им что-то не нравится, они могут прикрыть глаза и не смотреть.  
У МакАдамса голова шла кругом. Он, конечно, понимал, что особого восторга его приобретение не вызовет, но не думал, что всё будет настолько печально. Сейчас, сидя на своей кровати, он наблюдал за Чарли и Лайонелом и думал, что всё оказалось намного печальнее.  
Астон, не считавший зазорным носить свои ужасные розовые вещички, смотрел на покупки с величайшей порцией скепсиса во взгляде. Хотя, ничего страшного в этих вещах не было. Обычные яркие тряпки. Пожалуй, самые яркие из всех, что только можно было найти. Белые блузки, красные юбки и красные же лифчики, которые как раз и предполагалось набить ватой для создания нужного эффекта. То есть для пробуждения особых инстинктов в водителях, заезжающих на автомойку. Милтону ещё и парик перепал. Длиннющие волосы оттенка платиновый блонд, практически до задницы.  
Кроме того Эйприл расщедрился и подарил подчиненным косметику. Тушь и пудру. Губы разрешил не красить, сказав, что нужный эффект и без этого возникнет. Нужно только уметь себя преподнести.  
Подчиненные оказались в плане одежды достаточно консервативными, потому сейчас смотрели на свои наряды с вытаращенными глазами, а принцесса ещё хватал ртом воздух, но ничего не мог сказать. Слова закончились. Приличные. А матом разговаривать не особенно хотелось.  
Окончательно парней добили туфли на каблуке. Тоже красные. Эйприл заявил без намека на шутливость в голосе, что, если кто-то из горе-сотрудников каблук сломает, он ему этот каблук в глотку затолкает, потому как это приобретено на его деньги, а он деньги на ветер пускать не собирается. Спорить и Милтон, и Астон остерегались. Всё-таки, в моменты спора Эйприл со своим ростом смотрелся куда внушительнее, как будто нависал над собеседником, и желание спорить исчезало в неизвестном направлении.  
– И долго это будет продолжаться? – спросил, понимая, что терпение лопается.  
– Что именно? – фыркнул Астон.  
– Скепсис на ваших лицах.  
– Что это за наряды?  
– Нормальные наряды. Карнавальные костюмы. К ним гольфы красивые идут, так что не волнуйся, никто твои кривые ноги не заметит.  
– Они у меня не кривые! – возмутился Лайонел.  
– М-да? – насмешливо выдал Эйприл. – Ну, хорошо. Пусть не кривые. Не суть.  
– А в чём тогда суть? – спросил Чарли, думая, что эта юбка и эти туфли ему в кошмарах сниться будут.  
– В тонкой грани между эротикой и порнографией, которую я вас переходить не заставляю.  
– Считаешь, что не заставляешь? – насупился Астон.  
– Принцесса, меньше стресса, – улыбнулся ему МакАдамс. – Да, не заставляю. У вас рубашки застегнуты будут на все пуговицы, рукав длинный, юбки не такие уж и короткие. А ведь я мог бы заставить завязать рубашку на талии, юбки купить шириной с пояс и заставить надеть чулки. Но я предлагаю вам гольфы. Тут вообще почти эротики нет, а вы бегаете, как курицы по насесту и пытаетесь найти несуществующие проблемы. Как-то это смешно.  
Эйприл прикусил один край жевательной резинки, второй прихватил пальцами и потянул, глядя на тонкие нити. Лайонела от этого зрелища передернуло. Он терпеть не мог, когда люди прикасались пальцами к жвачкам, а потом снова забрасывали резинки в рот и принимались жевать.  
– Ну, извини, что не все такие, как ты.  
– Это какие? – усмехнулся гот, отвлекаясь от своего увлекательного занятия.  
– Без тормозов.  
– Шекспира помним? – осведомился Эйприл, поднимаясь с кровати.  
– И что с ним?  
– Умер, но да речь не об этом. Как он там говорил? Ах да, весь мир – театр. Дальше цитировать не вижу смысла, потому что основную мысль уже выразил. Так вот, весь мир – это театральная сцена, и люди вольны играть любую роль, какую им только захочется. Вспомни, принцесса, театры древности. Где там женщины на ведущих ролях были? Да не были они на ведущих ролях. Женские роли исполнялись мужчинами. А ты сейчас снова начинаешь возмущаться на тему того, что тебе никогда в роль девушки не вжиться. Да это же проще простого. Стоит только захотеть. Тебе нужно только соблазнительно двигаться, больше плавности и легкости. Вот и всё. Разговаривать тебя никто не просит, так что голос – не самое важное. Это раз. Два... Лицо у тебя и так смазливое. Это даже я признаю, хотя любителем своего пола не являюсь. Впрочем, что-то я заболтался. Переодевайтесь, а я пока пойду, прогуляюсь. Потом вернусь и посмотрю, чего нам для полного счастья не хватает.  
– Мозгов, – хмуро выдал Лайонел.  
– Ты о себе или обо мне?  
– Об обоих. Если бы тебе хватало мозгов, ты не стал бы такое предлагать. Если бы их хватало мне, я бы не поддался на твои уговоры, – мрачно ответил Астон.  
– Иногда ты выдаешь поразительно умные мысли, – хмыкнул Эйприл. – Просто заслушиваюсь твоими речами.  
– Снова сарказм?  
– Да, – ответил МакАдамс прежде, чем скрылся за дверью.  
Лайонел и Чарли остались наедине. Астон распотрошил пакет и возмущенно засопел, посмотрев на тряпки, которые по указанию МакАдамса следовало надеть. Это было как-то... достаточно унизительно что ли? Пока Лайонел не определился окончательно, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что удовольствия от этих переодеваний не получит. Да и какое может быть удовольствие, если он себя облитым грязью чувствует?  
Милтон тоже скептически к затее относился, но вслух свои претензии не высказывал. Хотя, переодеваться не торопился. Он сидел в ступоре и смотрел на разложенные на кровати вещи, раздумывая над тем, сразу Эйприла послать с его затеей или же попробовать поиграть в этом шоу с переодеванием. Мысль о тридцати пяти процентах вместо привычных двадцати была неплохим стимулом для согласия. Мысль о том, что ему всё-таки придется надеть юбку, была весомым поводом для отказа. Пока женская одежда маячила лишь в перспективе, можно было думать, что всё будет не так уж страшно, теперь, когда рабочая форма лежала прямо перед ним, всё казалось куда страшнее.  
– И что ты думаешь об этом? – спросил Лайонел, присаживаясь на свою кровать.  
– Думаю, что у нас было помешательство, – произнес Чарли, оторвавшись от созерцания униформы и обратив свой взгляд в сторону Астона. – Реальное помешательство, потому что в здравом уме на такое подписаться невозможно.  
– Нас сгубила жадность.  
– Вполне возможно.  
– Но мы можем отказаться.  
– Нас сожрут. И косточками не подавятся.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что на эти вещи потрачены деньги самого МакАдамса.  
– Так ведь никто не просил его тратиться.  
– Мы согласились его поддержать.  
– Мы согласились заработать побольше, о поддержке речи не было.  
– В любом случае, никто нас за язык не тянул. Сказали, что сделаем, значит, будем это делать.  
Лайонел посмотрел на Милтона подозрительно, потом произнес задумчиво:  
– Ты такой ответственный? Надо же...  
– А что в этом такого? – удивился Чарли.  
– Ничего, просто удивительно. Ладно, не будем действовать кое-кому на нервы. Давай переодеваться.  
– Давай, – вздохнул Милтон.  
Лайонел наблюдал за ним исподтишка, попутно прикидывая, насколько глупо сейчас чувствует себя Чарли. И сколько усилий ему приходится прикладывать, чтобы сохранить на лице отстраненность и равнодушие, будто это само собой разумеющееся действо, а не нечто такое, что ставит крест на самоуважении? Чарли вообще никаких эмоций не проявлял, он переодевался быстро, технично, но с присущей ему педантичностью, внимательно глядя за тем, чтобы гольфы не перекрутились, а шов юбки не оказался сбоку или спереди. Сам Лайонел старательно копировал чужие действия, втайне желая Эйприлу при входе в комнату стукнуться головой о верхнюю планку дверного проёма, чтобы больше не появлялось глупых мыслей.  
Милтон, переодевшись, подошел к зеркалу, повертел в руках парик.  
– Давай помогу? – предложил Лайонел, взяв в руки расческу.  
– Думаешь, мне с этими патлами будет лучше? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Милтон.  
– Ну, в чем-то МакАдамс прав.  
– В чём?  
– В том, что роскошная шевелюра будет перетягивать на себя внимание. И тебя вполне можно будет принять за девушку.  
Астон поставил туфли на пол, надел их и попытался изобразить соблазнительную походку. Сделал один осторожный шаг, второй... Говоря откровенно, он чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, который только-только учится ходить, и не сказать, что у него это хорошо получается.  
– Я быстрее себе нос расквашу, чем до машины на них дойду, – пожаловался Лайонел, вновь и вновь ругая себя мысленно, на чём свет стоит. – Лучше ты ко мне подойди, а то я до зеркала не доберусь.  
Милтон, у которого на каблуках ходить получалось намного лучше, чем у его товарища по несчастью, послушно кивнул и направился к кровати. Астон внимательно наблюдал за ним, стараясь запомнить, как именно тот шагает, чтобы потом попытаться самому повторить эти шаги. Только почему-то в душе жила уверенность, что не получится у него ничего такого. У него снова в голове возникал когнитивный диссонанс. Как он, парень, может пойти в юбке и на каблуках? Пусть даже он в повседневной жизни не особо мужественно выглядит, но всё-таки это же не повод совсем в бабу превратиться? Да ещё и так низко пасть. Из принцессы едва ли не в проститутки...  
Милтон, преодолев расстояние, разделявшее их, присел на кровать и подал парик Астону. Тот принялся искусственные волосы расчесывать.  
– Мы не похожи на женщин, – произнес недовольно. – Мы похожи именно на трансвеститов.  
– Я на другой результат и не рассчитывал, – хмыкнул Милтон, заправляя волосы за уши. – Из меня идеальная девушка не получится.  
– А из меня получится? И вообще не жалуйся. У тебя на каблуках отлично получается ходить. Не то, что у меня.  
– Может, попробуешь уговорить Эйприла выдать тебе другие туфли?  
– Сомневаюсь, что он меня станет слушать.  
– Ну, это да.  
– Потому, кажется, даже сорок процентов не окупят мои страдания.  
– Ты страдаешь?  
– Разве не заметно?  
– Нет. Больше похоже на каприз, – честно признался Чарли.  
– Никакие это не капризы, – фыркнул Лайонел. – Я вообще не капризничаю. Просто у меня в голове всё взрывается. Я всегда носил брюки, я хочу их носить. А сейчас меня заставляют надеть юбку, и я почему-то должен вид, что мне это нравится. Мне это совсем не нравится!  
Отложив расческу в сторону, он принялся колдовать над чужой прической. За время работы над чужим имиджем вынужден был окончательно признать, что МакАдамс прав. Парик был самым оптимальным вариантом, немного маскируя, смягчая природные черты. Милтон, конечно, моментально женственным не стал, но что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
Эйприл, как будто только того и ждал. Стоило закончить с последними приготовлениями, дверь комнаты распахнулась, и на пороге нарисовался он. Головой о перекладину, увы, не приложился. Но лицо у него всё равно было, на редкость недовольным, как будто это он, а не кто-то другой лимонного сока хлебнул. Астон как раз закалывал одну из прядей парика своей заколкой-сердечком. Ему почему-то показалось, что это будет трогательно смотреться и вообще только на пользу пойдёт.  
МакАдамс прошагал по комнате, остановился напротив кровати Астона и кашлянул, обращая на себя внимание.  
– Чего тебе? – недовольно произнес Лайонел, только вошедший в раж и вообразивший себя крутым дизайнером-стилистом.  
– Не вижу чая и пирожных, – фыркнул Эйприл.  
– Какого чая? – удивился Чарли.  
– Каких пирожных? – добавил Астон.  
– Вам лучше знать.  
– Но мы не знаем, – зло бросил Милтон.  
– Я говорю о том, что нехрен прохлаждаться, – произнес МакАдамс. – Вставайте, я на вас посмотрю. Оценю, так сказать, исходный материал.  
– И только скажи, что тебе не нравится, – прошипел Лайонел.  
– А, если скажу? Что сделаешь?  
– Придушу тебя.  
– Ага. Только табуретку сначала подставь, – равнодушно бросил гот.  
Лайонел немного скис, понимая, что Эйприл дело говорит. Его рост хоть, в целом, и приличный, но до МакАдамса всё равно ещё расти и расти.  
МакАдамс тем временем вытащил на середину комнаты стул, присел, закинув ногу на ногу, и со скучающим видом произнес:  
– Пройдитесь по очереди. Начинаем с тебя, Астон.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что очень умный.  
– Слушай, ты...  
– Сорок процентов, – напомнил Эйприл.  
– Козел, – процедил сквозь зубы Астон.  
Эйприл безмятежно улыбнулся, как будто его это оскорбление нисколько не зацепило. Оно его, в принципе, и не задело. МакАдамс уже сейчас, на самом начальном этапе предвкушал бесплатный цирк с дефиле, и, надо заметить, не ошибся, потому что принцесса на каблуках ходить не умел вовсе. И, если кто-то другой мог ему посочувствовать, то Эйприл мог только посмеяться. Правда, смеялся не в голос, унижая, и не хихикая в кулак, а в мыслях. Так продолжал сохранять ледяное спокойствие, и на лице четко нарисовался покер-фейс. Даже, если бы сейчас взрыв раздался, Эйприл продолжал бы сидеть и смотреть на своих подопытных кроликов.  
Время от времени хмыкал, но ничего не говорил.  
– Отвратно, – выдал после того, как Лайонел проковылял от двери до стены. – Ничего соблазнительного и в помине нет. Идешь, как заморенная повседневными проблемами домохозяйка лет сорока пяти, у которой семь детей мал мала меньше. Ты работаешь, носишься, как электровеник по хозяйству, а помощи ждать неоткуда. Походка должна быть соблазнительной, а не вот... такой.  
Милтон засмеялся, за что тут же получил в свой адрес злобный взгляд со стороны наставника.  
– Хватит ржать, – процедил Эйприл.  
– Не могу, – засмеялся Чарли. – Просто не могу.  
– Почему?  
– Подумал кое о чём...  
– Надо же, какое счастье. Ты подумал.  
– Вспомнил нашу встречу, – продолжая хихикать, произнес Милтон. – Да и сейчас мало что изменилось. Мне, по-прежнему, смешно смотреть, как ты сам ходишь на каблуках. Не мать семейства, конечно. Скорее, циркуль. Одна нога здесь, другая там. И никакой стати. Никакого соблазна.  
– Пф, – фыркнул МакАдамс. – Мне это и не нужно. Я никого не соблазняю, а на ваши плечи возложена именно эта миссия.  
– Тем не менее...  
– Пройдись, гуру. Посмотрю, как ты вышагиваешь, – пресек начинающийся скандал великий предприниматель. – Может, ты чему своего напарника и научишь.  
Милтон вздохнул, но перечить не стал. Подошел к двери, выдохнул шумно и решил: будь, что будет.  
Вообще-то Эйприл был готов к чему угодно, но только не к такому повороту событий. Больше, конечно, рассчитывал на очередную порцию веселья, но Милтон умел удивлять. И МакАдамс пришёл к выводу, что сделал ставку на нужного человека. Изначально он был уверен, что в роль девушки вживется именно Лайонел, а Чарли окажется никуда не годным актером, над попытками которого можно только смеяться. Ошибся. У Милтона сейчас была какая-то особенная грациозность. К тому же, со спины невозможно было расколоть Милтона и понять, что он парень. Выходило, что именно Мороженое сделал обоих: и Эйприла, и Лайонела.  
Он вполне мог бы сыграть роль, и оставалось только догадываться, когда он научился ходить на каблуках. Или же это был врожденный талант, что очень и очень сомнительно.  
Эйприл сначала хотел отпустить в адрес подчиненного какую-нибудь шпильку, но сдержался. Задавил в себе ядовитую жабу и скупо поаплодировал.  
– Браво, – выдал с ухмылкой.  
Правда, всё же немного разочаровался, что и над Чарли посмеяться не удалось.  
– Ну, вот, – хмыкнул Милтон. – Надеюсь, ко мне никаких претензий нет?  
– К тебе нет.  
– Отлично.  
– Значит, будешь учить своего напарника.  
– Но...  
– Не знаю, как ты это будешь делать, но нужно. И ещё... Меня совершенно не устраивает выражение ваших лиц.  
– Это ещё почему? – вмешался в разговор Лайонел. – Извини, но лица есть лица. С ними ничего не поделаешь.  
– Я уже говорил прежде, но, так и быть, повторю. Меньше презрения и ненависти. Больше любви ко всему миру и к деньгам. Правда, мир не должен догадываться, что вы ему улыбаетесь только из-за денег. Пусть просто думает, что вы восторженные дурочки, которые отчаянно любят жизнь во всех её проявлениях.  
– И ненавидим начальника-самодура, – шепотом произнес Астон.  
Эйприл повернулся к нему и снова изобразил свою акулью улыбку.  
– Я всё слышу.  
– Да на здоровье, – огрызнулся Лайонел.  
– Так чего ты от нас хочешь? – вмешался Чарли.  
– Секса, – равнодушно бросил Эйприл.  
– Чего?! – выпалили оба, надеясь, что ослышались.  
– Секса, – повторил МакАдамс. – От вас мне нужен только он. На ваших лицах, в ваших глазах. Вы должны быть сексуальными. А сейчас у вас уровень сексуальности, как у подсыхающей морковной ботвы.  
– А это какой? – полюбопытствовал Чарли.  
– Минус тысячный, – припечатал Эйприл. – Вспомните что ли, когда у вас последний раз секс был. Какие были ощущения... В общем, не знаю, как, но по вашему виду должно быть заметно, что вы не тухлая рыба.  
– Больше тебе ничего не нужно? – огрызнулся Лайонел.  
– Нет. Только это.  
– Ну, обалдеть вообще.  
Эйприл показал ему четыре пальца, обозначавшие те самые, пресловутые сорок процентов выручки. Астон фыркнул и отвернулся. Эйприл тяжело вздохнул и поднявшись со стула, направился к выходу.  
– Ты куда?  
– Куда-нибудь, – беспечно отозвался МакАдамс.  
– А учить нас кто будет?  
– Вас что надо учить, как воспоминаниям предаваться? – прищурился Эйприл.  
Он даже не догадывался о том, что этим двоим, в принципе, вспоминать нечего, потому-то они сейчас пребывают в состоянии, когда мозг вот-вот закипит.  
– Не надо.  
– Вот и прекрасно. Я ушёл. Можете не звать, всё равно не появляюсь.  
– Да и проваливай, – проворчал Лайонел, окончательно уверившийся в том, что он лузер, каких поискать.  
В сравнении с МакАдамсом точно. Вот уж у кого, наверняка, секс был, так это у него. Узнай Астон правду, он бы удивился безмерно.  
Стоило только Эйприлу закрыть дверь, как Лайонел сбросил туфли, подошел к своей кровати и плюхнулся на неё, засопев, как рассвирепевший ёж. Он сложил ладони вместе и зажал их между коленей, думая попутно о том, что МакАдамс – извращенное чудовище, которому никогда не понять, каково девственнику пытаться представить себя во время секса. То есть, Лайонел приблизительно, конечно, представлял. Но этого явно недостаточно было для полной картины. Получались какие-то жалкие обрывки изображения, не имеющие ничего общего с реальной действительностью.  
– И что нам делать? – спросил, немного успокоившись.  
– Представлять, – ответил Милтон.  
– Идеальный совет.  
– А что ещё я могу сказать?  
– Ну... Попытаться как-нибудь меня подбодрить? Нет?  
– Ты знаешь, я не в лучшем положении.  
– Знаю, – вздохнул Астон. – Но это реально бесит, потому что я так и буду ходить с лицом тухлой рыбы. Иного варианта просто нет.  
– Если ты не занимался сексом, то, наверняка же, целовался?  
– Было дело, – согласился Лайонел, расстегивая пуговицы на рукавах.  
Милтон, наконец, избавился от парика и старательно причесывался, пытаясь вернуть своим волосам нормальный вид.  
– И, думаю, не единожды.  
– Да. Я и с девушкой целовался, – похвастался Лайонел. – К слову, мне даже понравилось. Хотя, она, кажется, считала меня подружкой и потому не думала, что мне этот поцелуй будет приятен. С Реджинальдом тоже целовался... Но не советуй мне пойти к нему и снова поцеловать, чтобы лучше вспомнить. Он подумает, что я хочу с ним помириться и признать его превосходство. Нет, это не выход...  
– Принцесса? – позвал Чарли, перебивая пламенную речь одноклассника.  
– Что? – насторожился тот.  
– Ничего. Ты только не злись. Хорошо?  
– Что хорошо? – не понял Астон. – На что не злиться?  
Впрочем, на словах ответа он так и не получил. Ему ответили действиями. Всё произошло так стремительно, что Лайонел даже, на самом деле, разозлиться не успел. Милтон оказался рядом с ним, положил руки ему на плечи и, ничего не поясняя, прижался к губам в поцелуе. Неизвестно, что происходило в тот момент в голове самого Чарли, но Астон замер. У него в голове столько всего пронеслось, что он даже не успевал следить за сменой событий, настолько быстро они выталкивали друг друга из его сознания. Сначала промелькнула девочка из прошлого интерната, потом Реджинальд, вслед за ним – Луис. С ним Лайонел, правда, никогда не целовался, но всё же подумывал о такой возможности, а потому в воображении пару набросков «великого события», при желании, можно было откопать. Но вот Чарли там никогда не было. До сегодняшнего дня. Даже в мечтах. Даже мимолетно. Его Лайонел одно время вообще остерегался, особенно после случая, когда застал в душевой с лезвием в руках. Тут ни о какой любви речи не было. Что там о любви? Даже о симпатии и то заикаться было своевременно. Да, в последнее время они более или менее сдружились и начали иногда болтать о пустяках, но... Но вот о том, что Милтон его однажды поцелует, Лайонел не думал. Тем не менее, глупо было отрицать, что ему этот поцелуй нравился, да и вообще достаточно идиотично выглядела ситуация. Оттолкнёт – будет выглядеть, как истеричка законченная. Не оттолкнёт – Милтон подумает, что он в ступоре находится. Он, на самом деле, в ступоре находился, но показывать свою растерянность было стыдно немного, потому Астон вообще не придумал ничего лучше, чем показать, что ему поцелуй пришелся по душе. И вообще никакой злости, никакого отвращения, только кайф в чистом виде. Наверное, потому, как только Чарли немного отстранился, Лайонел обхватил его руками за шею и теперь уже в поцелуе сам инициативу проявил. И прерываться почему-то совсем не хотелось. В честь чего, Астон поспешил выплеснуть в свой адрес море непечатных выражений, суть которых заключалось в словах: «существо облегченного поведения». И вроде бы умом он понимал, что рядом с ним Чарли. Одноклассник, которого он особо всерьёз не воспринимал никогда и уж точно не расценивал, как своего возможного спутника. Но в то же время его от одного поцелуя уносило так, что в голове промелькнула та самая мысль, которую он не так давно произнес в столовой. Это было идиотично, но ему, на самом деле, хотелось отдаться. Вот прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Почему-то совсем не стыдно было от этих мыслей. С Реджинальдом было бы куда более неудобно.  
Он начал откидываться назад, не отпуская Милтона из своих объятий. Тот замычал что-то, что Лайонел, впрочем, не разобрал. Всё же оторвавшись от чужих губ, Чарли посмотрел на соседа на комнате и произнес:  
– Мы увлеклись.  
– Это же репетиция просто, – Астон решил сделать вид, что вовсе не разочарован таким поворотом. – Заигрались немного, да.  
Чарли окинул своего соседа по комнате оценивающим взглядом. Пожалуй, сейчас Лайонел меньше всего напоминал тухлую рыбу. Сейчас он выглядел как раз так, как и нужно было Эйприлу. Немного растрепанные волосы, губы, немного припухшие и всё ещё блестевшие от слюны... Сексуальный? Да, да и ещё раз да! Чарли не удержался и прикоснулся к чужим губам пальцами. Казалось бы, нереально, однако, только что произошло. Но Милтона больше смущало другое. Да и не смущало, а как-то даже удивляло, что принцесса не возмущается, а ведет себя так, словно ничего не произошло.  
– Да, пожалуй, заигрались, – кивнул Чарли, невесомо очертив контур чужих губ и убрав, наконец, руку.  
– Но...  
– Что?  
– Знаешь, кажется, Эйприл не ошибся.  
– В чём?  
– Когда назвал тебя Мороженым.  
Чарли нахмурился, не очень понимая, к чему клонит сосед. Но уточнять, почему, не стал. А Лайонел даже не расстроился, потому как только сейчас понял, какую глупость брякнул. Начни Милтон к нему прикапываться с расспросами, он бы не решился ответить то, что изначально пришло на ум, начал бы оправдываться и нести чушь. Сейчас же он был вполне доволен, и знал единственный правильный ответ.  
«Потому что после твоих поцелуев остаётся сладкое послевкусие».


	13. Конец любви

Это было унизительно. Это было до ужаса унизительно. Руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, а в душе не было никаких чувств, кроме ненависти. Концентрированной такой ненависти, которая не давала спокойно дышать, обволакивала, будто мутной плёнкой со всех сторон. Возможности выплыть на поверхность и глотнуть чистого воздуха не предвиделось. Совсем-совсем.  
Реджинальду хотелось рвать и метать. Всё потому, что он чувствовал себя обманутым и никому не нужным. Больше всего его бесил не столько сам факт измены, сколько личность изменявших. Один из которых до сих пор числился вроде как собственностью Олдреда, второй старательно изображал из себя безумно влюбленного, а на проверку оказался тем, кто не способен проходить испытания ради любви. Вместо того чтобы добиваться поставленной цели Милтон предпочел взять то, что само приплыло к нему в руки. И кто бы мог подумать, что этим уловом окажется принцесса. Чистая, непорочная и застенчивая. Вроде как... А на самом деле, шлюха прирожденная.  
Выводы Реджинальд сделал на основании того, что увидел. Увидел немногое, но ему и этого хватило, если честно. За глаза. Наверное, если бы увидел больше, удержать себя в руках не смог бы. Совершенно точно. Его и так до сих пор в бешенство приводило любое воспоминание о том шоу, свидетелем которого он стал на несколько минут, когда остановился у двери и наблюдал за тем, как мистер Невинность в высшей степени засасывает мазохиста и тянет ближе к себе, явно предлагая не партией в картишки перекинуться. А вполне осознанно собирается под ним ноги раздвинуть. И Милтон, кажется, совсем не возражает против такой перспективы, положительно относится к предложению, хотя, как казалось со стороны, тоже избегает подобных отношений и особо инициативу не проявляет.  
Лайонел... На него вообще зла не хватало. Он столько времени компостировал Реджинальду мозги, постоянно напоминая о своей девственности, столько раз говорил, что пока не хочет ничего такого делать, потому как не считает нужным сразу в койку прыгать, а тут... Тут вдруг неожиданно посчитал. И с кем? С парнем, который красит волосы в розовый цвет. Нет, конечно, Астон любит этот оттенок. Но ведь одновременно с этим он любит и мужчин, а назвать Милтона мужчиной Реджинальд не мог. Как ни старался, у него всё равно ничего не получалось. Сознание отказывалось принимать этот факт, как данность. Быть может, тот факт, что его променяли на кого-то более достойного (что маловероятно, ведь достойным Олдред считал только себя), красавчик смог бы принять, но не такой откровенный развод, когда одна «девка» бросила его ради другой «девки». Пусть и с членом, но всё же девки.  
С тех пор прошло две недели, но Реджинальд не торопился делать ответный ход. Он наблюдал. Постоянно наблюдал за одноклассниками, но они делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Разговаривали об учебе и повседневных делах, на биологии даже лабораторную работу взялись вдвоем делать, но никаких сентиментальностей не проскальзывало, не было никаких намеков на романтические отношения. Они просто стали друзьями. Лучшими друзьями, но никак не парой. Олдред едва ли в сталкера не превратился, пытаясь добыть доказательства отношений между этими двумя, но ничего у него не получилось, ведь отношений не было. Но и это на пользу репутации Лайонела не пошло, потому что Олдред окончательно записал его в существа легкомысленные, которые слова доброго не стоят. Если бы Астон после того, что произошло, начал настаивать на серьезных отношениях, то более или менее оправдался бы, но поскольку он этого не сделал, от репутации камня на камне не осталось. Впрочем, Лайонел о подобных мыслях своего бывшего даже не догадывался. Да и, услышав, скорее всего, скандал раздувать не стал бы. Снова пожал плечами, сказал своё фирменное «ну, окей», да и забыл обо всём, не придав значения. А поскольку Астон был таким непробиваемым и равнодушным, основная доля ненависти Реджинальда оказалась направлена на Чарли, которого нестерпимо хотелось раздавить и унизить, чтобы знал своё место и впредь не пытался тянуть руки к чужой собственности.  
Большую часть своего времени Олдред проводил, составляя планы мести. Вариантов было множество, но выбрать какой-то один оказалось проблематично. Все они были достаточно жестокими. Реджинальд подумывал даже о том, что можно столкнуть Милтона с лестницы, когда он будет идти на каблуках, но вскоре от своей идеи благополучно отказался, поняв, что это совсем не то, чего ему хотелось бы. Если сталкивать с лестницы, то в толпе, чтобы можно было свалить на многолюдность, а тогда не будет чувства некоего триумфа, который испытываешь, когда мстишь тет-а-тет. Когда точно знаешь, что твой обидчик поймет, от чьей руки он пострадал. В голове Олдреда планы были удивительно кровожадными, но он ничего выдающегося в этом не видел. Наоборот, считал, что всё вполне закономерно. Его обидели, и он должен отомстить. Не просто должен, а обязан. Прежде всего, самому себе. Потому что в противном случае он не сможет чувствовать себя счастливым.  
Око за око, кровь за кровь, как говорится.  
Вот и сейчас Реджинальд, стоя у окна, наблюдал за тем, как двое, сразу после занятий, успев только переодеться в униформу школьниц, выскочили во двор и поспешили на место работы. Олдред проводил обоих ненавидящим взглядом, желая свалиться и пропахать носом асфальт. Лайонел, несмотря на многочисленные тренировки, по-прежнему, ходил на каблуках не очень уверено, потому шанс свалиться у него был достаточно высок. Милтон в свою роль вживался стопроцентно, а потому... Потому Реджинальд даже начал находить его весьма симпатичным. У него всё же была страсть именно к трансвеститам. Стоило только увидеть короткую юбку на парне, как он тут же делал охотничью стойку, а изо рта разве что слюна не капала. Девушки таких эмоций не вызывали. Его доставляло именно то, что под девичьими тряпками скрывается мужское тело.  
Странное дело, но раньше Реджинальд даже помыслить не мог о том, что Милтон может привлечь его внимание. Теперь прежние мысли казались ему нежизнеспособными от слова «совсем». Как раз потому, что Чарли сумел удивить и теперь выглядел достаточно привлекательно. И наряд, и прическа Олдреду нравились, и он подумал, что довольно опрометчиво было с его стороны раскидываться подобными экземплярами. Впрочем, Реджинальд уже не первый раз ловил себя на мыслях о Милтоне. Их общая направленность, в общем-то, не изменилась. Секс. Только секс. Ничего больше. Но теперь Чарли казался не просто более или менее симпатичной мордашкой, а соблазнительной личностью, которую можно использовать неоднократно, а не один раз. Милтон о направлении мыслей одноклассника не знал и даже не догадывался.  
Олдред смял в руках упаковку от шоколадки и заразительно засмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание окружающих, посмотревших на него с недоумением. Реджинальд плевать хотел на эти косые взгляды. Забросив в мусорное ведро обертку от шоколадки, он вышел из столовой. Ему нужно было обдумать последние пункты своего плана...  
За день Чарли ужасно вымотался и чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Единственное, чего ему, по-настоящему, хотелось, так это поскорее добраться до своей кровати, скинуть туфли и лечь спать. Желательно, чтобы сон был здоровым и крепким. Милтон, в принципе, на такой и рассчитывал. Потому как в его состоянии ничто больше волновать не могло. И даже болтовня соседей по комнате не способна была отвлечь его от поставленной цели.  
Он шел по коридору, надеясь поскорее добраться до спальни, и совершенно не ожидал нападения. Как выяснилось зря. Но всё произошло настолько стремительно, что он даже заорать не успел, когда его схватили за руку и втащили в подсобку, где обычно хранились ведра, швабры, тряпки и прочий инвентарь, необходимый для поддержания помещения в порядке. В комнате было темно, а потому Милтон внешность своего оппонента разглядеть не мог. Разговаривать с ним тоже никто не торопился, потому и по голосу опознать противника возможности не представилось. Хватка на руке была достаточно сильной, что позволяло предположить: человек, решивший обсудить наболевшее в подсобке, может, не намного, но всё-таки сильнее Милтона. Чарли как раз собирался озвучить свой вопрос, как вдруг его резко оттолкнули куда-то. Милтон, разумеется, подумал, что к стене. Но до стены он не долетел. Не устояв на тонких каблуках, приземлился на пол. Загрохотало опрокинутое ведро, и по полу полилась вода. Скорее всего, грязная. Но, наверняка, утверждать, Чарли не стал бы. Его намного сильнее занимал другой вопрос, а именно – тянущая боль в ноге, появившаяся после полета. Падая, он умудрился подвернуть ногу, и сейчас, когда первый шок прошел, едва не заорал от боли. Оппонент инкогнито решил не хранить, потому что уже в следующий момент свет в подсобке зажегся, и Милтон мог смотреть в перекошенное от злобы лицо красавчика.  
– Мягкой посадки, Мороженое, – пропел он нежно, подходя ближе.  
Сложил руки на груди и принялся наблюдать за тем, как поступит в данной ситуации Чарли. Милтон лишь смотрел на него удивленно, пытаясь понять, с какой, собственно, радости его сюда притащили, и чего хотят. Он попытался подняться, но под этим взглядом его как будто парализовало. Вроде и пытался сделать что-то, но действия получались какими-то угловатыми, неуклюжими. Плюс ко всему Чарли попытался опереться на поврежденную ногу и вновь с трудом удержался от крика, потому что её снова прошила острая боль.  
– Ты? – произнес Милтон удивленно. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– А кого ты ожидал увидеть?  
– Кого угодно, но не тебя.  
– Я могу дать подсказку...  
– Какую подсказку? – удивился Чарли, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Я вообще ничего не понимаю. По какому...  
– Тихо, – преувеличенно радостно произнес Реджинальд. – И не нужно отнекиваться. Я всё прекрасно понимаю. И ты тоже понимаешь. Давай не будем играть в бедную овечку и злого кровожадного волка. Быть может, ты надеялся, что здесь окажется Астон, потому и не поднял вой в первую же секунду?  
– А должен был его поднять? И при чём здесь вообще Астон?  
– Ну, у вас же внезапно любовь друг к другу проснулась. Разве нет?  
– Реджи, ты свихнулся?  
– Ненавижу, когда меня водят за нос.  
– Да кто...  
– Ненавижу, когда со мной так поступают.  
– Как?  
– Как поступили вы.  
– Ты точно свихнулся.  
– Ничего подобного. Знаешь, давно за вами наблюдаю, но до сих пор не могу понять, каким образом вы от всех свои отношения скрываете? И почему? Хотя, понятно, почему. Наверное, несмотря на то, что ты вроде как мужчина, – на этих словах Реджинальд не удержался и засмеялся. – Ну, как, мужчина? В твоём представлении, и в представлении нашего милого, нежного Лайонела... Несмотря на ваши коллективные иллюзии, нет в тебе ничего мужественного, и, наверное, страшно было бы признать факт отношений, зная, что они не всех устраивают.  
– Слушай, тебе, кажется, и самому с собой разговаривать интересно, – усмехнулся Чарли.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Реджинальд.  
– Нет, ну, правда, – продолжал веселиться Милтон. – Ты такую проникновенную речь толкнул, что я даже успел заслушаться, хотя изначально...  
Реджинальд размахнулся и со всей дури ударил носком ботинка по больной ноге.  
– Кайф, да? – улыбнулся нежно.  
– Ты совсем озверел?  
– Ничего подобного. Просто... Я же был уверен, что ты меня любишь, а тут такой подарок-сюрприз. Неожиданно было наблюдать эту картину. Мужчина такой прямо стал.  
– Да о чём ты вообще?  
– О невинности, – усмехнулся Олдред. – Знаешь, как долго меня Лайонел динамил? Знаешь, как противно узнать, что он решил переспать с тобой, не ломаясь и не говоря, что не может вот так запросто. Всё он может, как выяснилось.  
– Ты точно больной.  
– Любишь изнасилования? – спросил Реджинальд преувеличенно нежно, с удивлением наблюдая, как меняется лицо Милтона, и от его былого спокойствия с показным весельем ничего не остаётся. – А почему бы тебе их не любить? Ты же у нас мазохист, не так ли? Боль, унижение, подчинение... Разве тебе не это нужно? И откуда о чем-то подобном знать Лайонелу? Он принцесса. Нежная, томная, уступчивая. Он не может причинить боль, потому и секс с ним не может быть ярким. Правда? Или опять скажешь, что я псих? Даже, если это так, то мы с тобой оба психи. Один любит боль, другой насилие. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет?  
– А ты любишь насилие? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Чарли.  
– Обожаю, – хмыкнул Реджинальд, вытаскивая ремень из своих брюк и бросаясь на поверженного врага.  
Он двигался не мягко и плавно, а как-то стремительно, не оставляя никаких путей к отступлению и зарубив на корню все попытки сопротивления. Правда, Милтон сопротивлялся, но лишь до тех пор, пока его руки не оказались связаны тем самым ремнем. Реджинальд действовал молниеносно. Подсечка, удар, и вот уже запястья сведены вместе, а любая попытка их расцепить провоцирует только смех со стороны Реджинальда, потому что ничего, совершенно ничего не получается. Олдред некоторое время наблюдал за творением рук своих, с каким-то извращенным удовольствием, упиваясь чужой беспомощностью. Наслаждаясь буквально, и это наслаждение без труда прочитывалось в его глазах. Вообще-то, Лайонел не ошибся. Олдреда, действительно, заводила борьба, причем не только за саму цель, но с этой самой целью. В нём довольно ярко проявлялось садисткое начало, правда, об этом никто не знал и даже не догадывался. Сложно было предположить, какие темные стороны есть у этого человека. Никто бы и не поверил в его садистские наклонности, не получив каких-то доказательств. Реджинальд умел пускать пыль в глаза. В повседневной жизни, перед теми же воспитателями он был галантным молодым человеком и обходительным кавалером. О том, какой он в реальности, знал только сам Олдред.  
Теперь возможность узнать Реджинальда поближе появилась и у Милтона. Намного ближе. Наверное, будь он, на самом деле, мазохистом, он бы полностью от этого протащился, но в данный момент у Чарли было только одно желание: проблеваться. С чувством и от души. Можно даже неоднократно. Впрочем, он и так понимал, что спазм ещё неоднократно скрутит его желудок, и, в конце концов, его даже стошнит.  
Реджинальд оперся ладонями на пол, по обе стороны от головы Милтона и принялся его разглядывать, внимательно так, словно прикидывал про себя, что можно сделать. На самом деле, он никаких планов в голове не держал, просто рассматривал под ярким электрическим светом лицо своего противника, пытаясь понять, что в Чарли есть такого, чего не хватало ему. И, если честно, ответа на этот вопрос так и не нашел, потому что лицо было обычным, ничего особенно выдающегося, ничего интересного. Глаза, как глаза, нос, как нос. Губы, как губы.  
Ни капли очарования, всё такое... средненькое. Во всяком случае, сравнивая с собой, Олдред присуждал победу в противостоянии себе, только себе. Безоговорочно. Себя Реджинальд обожал, Чарли ненавидел. Раньше ненавидел за то, что тот ходил со своей влюбленностью, но ничего не делал и, кажется, делать не собирался. Сейчас ненавидел за то, что примитив увел у него Лайонела. Объективно оценивать ситуацию у него не получалось. Ведь, если разобраться, то никто Астона не уводил и уводить не собирался. Реджинальд сам его бросил, как только появился Эйприл. А потом увидел поцелуй, но дофантазировал столько всего, что Чарли, да и самому Лайонелу, даже не снилось.  
– Радуйся, мечта сбылась, – усмехнулся Реджинальд, накрывая чужой рот своими губами.  
Милтон замер и сглотнул. Но совсем не потому, что ему, на самом деле, было здорово, и мечта стала реальностью, а потому, что ему было противно и хотелось поскорее избавиться от тяжести тела, нависавшего над ним, от рук, старательно разделывавшихся с его рубашкой. Юбку с него никто снимать не собирался. Реджинальду как раз эта юбка больше всего покоя и не давала, будоража воображение. Хотелось задрать её, попутно поставив на бедрах как можно больше синяков, чтобы было понятно, кто здесь хозяин, кто настоящий мужик, а не нечто тупое, вообразившее себя представителем мужского пола. Глядя на Милтона, он ничего мужского не видел. В Чарли Реджинальд ясно видел только подстилку, которую можно использовать и в хвост, и в гриву.  
Поцелуй Милтону не нравился, потому он отчаянно крутил головой, стараясь избавиться от ощущения влажных губ на своих губах. И с тоской подумал о том, что совсем не таким представлял себе свой первый раз. Он его, в принципе, никак не представлял, но никогда не думал, что первый секс случится на грязном, мокром полу подсобки. Он окончательно понял, что все мечты, которые у него до этого были, сегодня будут разбиты, а слово «любовь» попадёт в разряд слов, которые произносить категорически запрещено, потому что они ничего, кроме нервного тика и дикой истерики у него вызовут. Потому что не о Лайонеле он всегда мечтал, а именно о Реджинальде. Но Реджинальд из грёз значительно отличался от Реджинальда из реальности.  
Он не удержался и цапнул Олдреда за губу, почувствовав на языке привкус крови, за что тут же отхватил оглушительную пощечину. Собирался всё-таки заорать, но рот ему зажали рукой. Милтон умудрился и руку своему насильнику прокусить, отчего тот разозлился ещё сильнее и снова одарил строптивую жертву пощечиной, рванул на нем кофточку так, что все пуговицы в стороны посыпались. Хмыкнул, увидев на Чарли тот предмет гардероба, которого, в принципе, тоже не должно было быть, но его этот маскарад совершенно не оттолкнул. Оторвав от кофточки кусок, Реджинальд недолго думая, засунул этот кусок тряпки жертве в рот, на время прекратил активные действия, осматривая творение рук своих со стороны и наслаждаясь беспомощностью Чарли. С поцелуями пришлось закончить раньше задуманного, но Олдреда такое положение вещей совершенно не расстраивало. Он не особо любил нежности. Ему по горло хватило того, что было с Лайонелом, а с Астоном они лизались только так. Вот только дальше облизываний так и не смогли зайти. Что ж, теперь у него другая цель, на которой можно оторваться, не думая, ни о чём.  
«Интересно, а этот снизу когда-нибудь был?», – пронеслась в голове мысль, но Реджинальд долго на ней останавливаться не стал, посчитав нежизнеспособной.  
В его представлении Милтон снизу был и неоднократно, потому ничего страшного с ним не произойдет. Наверняка, ещё и покайфует. Только делает вид, что весь из себя недоступный и застенчивый. Сам же говорил, что ему нужно грубое обращение с собой. Говорил же? Говорил. И неоднократно. Так пусть и получает.  
Вообще-то заявления Милтона и представления Олдреда друг от друга значительно отличались. Чарли говорил лишь о том, что ему не нужно много нежностей, но и насилие ему не было нужно. Он впадал в ступор, в нем сразу же просыпались детские страхи, а перед глазами снова мелькал образ взбешенного отца и не менее рассерженной матери, которые только и знали, что учить его кулаками.  
Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось заорать, но даже этого он сделать не мог, потому как рот был заткнут. А потому эмоции не находили выхода. Разве что в глазах концентрация страха усилилась, поднявшись до максимальной отметки. Ему хотелось расплакаться, но слёзы были далеко не тем, что требовалось в данной ситуации. Это слишком просто и ожидаемо. Плакать было унизительно, плакать, глядя в глаза своему мучителю, унизительно вдвойне.  
О нежности Реджинальд не думал. У него капитально крышу сносило от того, что он сейчас делал, от власти над чужим телом, от того, что это тело настолько покорное. Милтон не сопротивлялся совершенно. Хотя и советам не следовал. Где-то он слышал идиотскую шутку о том, что, когда тебя насилуют, нужно попытаться расслабиться и получить удовольствие. Кажется, совет этот был придуман совершеннейшим имбецилом, который слабо себе представляет, что такое изнасилование. Изнасилование – это боль, унижение и ненависть к самому себе. Это грязь, в которой тебя пачкают помимо твоей воли. И какое при таком раскладе может быть удовольствие? Пожалуй, лишь самое извращенное, мазохистское. Будь Чарли настоящим мазохистом, он бы словил от этого кайф, но он был всего лишь показушником с лезвием в руках. Он мог полосовать себе руки, он мог делать вид, что ему нравится, на самом деле, каждый раз он чувствовал себя опустошенным и растоптанным. Боль возвращала его к жизни. Боль напоминала ему о родителях. Боль его уничтожала.  
Олдред стянул с себя футболку и принялся за застежку брюк. Чарли под ним ещё активнее заерзал, вновь попытался освободить руки, но ничего не вышло. Он лишь сильнее стёр запястья, по которым заструилась теплая кровь. Реджинальд оперся коленями по обе стороны от его бедер, ладони запустил под юбку. Как же давно он не прикасался к чужому телу! Вот так, зная, что обязательно продолжит начатое, а не остановится на середине дороги после пары скромных поцелуйчиков, которые его совершенно не греют. Как же его, на самом деле, бесила нежность и все загоны на тему невинности, с которой так отчаянно носился Лайонел! Словно не понимал, что невинность его – совсем не повод для гордости, а нечто вроде отличительного знака, кричащего всем и каждому, что он никому не нужный неудачник, на которого никто не позарился в прошлом интернате. Теперь, правда, невинности больше не было, и Астон мог собой гордиться. Подумав об этом, Олдред едва не захохотал. Да уж, отличился Лайонел. Выбирал, выбирал и довыбирался. Потерял свою тупую девственность с тем, кто сам ничего не умеет. И сейчас, лежа на полу в подсобке, дрожит, как осиновый лист на ветру.  
Реджинальду отчаянно хотелось Милтона унизить, раздавить, не оставив от его чувства собственного достоинства камня на камне. Потому он снова размахнулся и отвесил случайному любовничку пощечину. Чарли зажмурился, вновь дернул руками, чувствуя, как очередная теплая дорожка крови побежала по стертым запястьям, пачкая рукава. Впрочем, рукава его сейчас вообще не волновали. Намного сильнее смущали рука, шарившая у него под юбкой. И чувство омерзения, накрывавшее с головой.  
Реджинальд юбку задрал почти до пояса, достал из кармана джинсов презерватив, разорвал упаковку и снова усмехнулся. Ему сегодня вообще отчаянно хотелось смеяться. Постоянно, без остановки, потому что у него получился потрясающий день. И месть отличная получается, и секс будет, причем такой, где не придется держать себя на поводке, скрывая тёмные стороны своей натуры. Он будет делать то, что ему нравится, он окончательно добьёт всё светлое, что ещё оставалось в этом человеке. Пусть чувствует себя грязным, пусть чувствует себя униженным. Пусть поймёт, как это бывает вообще.  
– Радуйся, детка. Твой час настал, – усмехнулся Олдред, подхватывая ноги Милтона под коленями, и резко дернув парня к себе.  
Если бы Реджинальд предварительно не заткнул ему рот тряпкой, Чарли заорал бы так, что сотрясся весь интернат. Это было не просто больно, а ужасающе больно. Невыносимо больно. На глазах всё же выступили слёзы, ресницы намокли и слиплись, а Милтон не придумал ничего лучше, чем закрыть глаза и... помечтать о мгновенной смерти.  
Никакой подготовки, никакой нежности. Сразу резко и до конца... В отличие от Милтона, который едва сознание не потерял от боли, Реджинальд чувствовал себя просто прекрасно и улыбнулся чему-то своему, увидев кровь, стекающую по бедрам. Олдреда чужие ощущения абсолютно не волновали, он думал, прежде всего, о себе, а ему было потрясающе. Чарли для него был не более чем куклой, для удовлетворения похоти. От него, по сути, ничего не требовалось, кроме как лежать тихо и не рыпаться. Он уже и не рыпался, покорно принимая подобное положение дел. Его мутило от запаха собственной крови, его выносило из реальности от боли, ему ничего не хотелось. Казалось, что каждый вздох причиняет боль, как будто по легким проводят острым лезвием. Не облегчение, а дополнительная мука. Ещё Чарли думал о том, что лучше бы он в процессе отрубился и сейчас был бездыханным телом, которое ничего не почувствует. Или о том, что хорошо бы иметь помутнение рассудка, потому как тогда он не будет понимать, что происходит, не будет слышать эти жуткие, пошлые, хлюпающие звуки. Не будет ощущать эти мерзкие прикосновения, тоже, по большей части, не ласкающие, а причиняющие боль. И эти отвратительное движение внутри его тела. Какое в таком положении может быть удовольствие? Какое ещё наслаждение?  
Слёзы уже без остановки бежали по побледневшему лицу, снова вспоминался дом. Тогда он тоже лежал на полу в луже собственной крови и сейчас история, кажется, повторялась. Только теперь всё было ещё унизительнее. Не отдельная квартира, куда никто посторонний не заглянет, а подсобка интерната. Грязный пол, грязная вода на полу, кровь, разодранные шмотки и сбившиеся искусственные волосы, сейчас больше походившие на шар перекати-поля, нежели на роскошную шевелюру.  
Милтон как будто со стороны за собой наблюдал и видел... Видел он дешевую шлюху, которую даже до кровати довести не соизволили, а зажали в первом попавшемся укромном уголке, и теперь имеют во всех позах, как им вздумается. Внешний вид такому восприятию действительности только способствовал. И разодранная в клочья кофта, и задранная юбка и эти жуткие гольфы, туфли, которые только усиливают эффект. Для полного сходства не хватает лишь кроваво-красных губ. Хотя, кажется, на них ещё есть кровь из прокушенной губы Реджинальда. Так что всё в норме, все требования учтены и выполнены. Дешевая шлюха, которой воспользовались, но которой даже денег за секс не дадут.  
Реджинальд кончил и улыбнулся победно. У Чарли за всё время, что они вроде как трахались, даже намека на возбуждение не возникло. Да и откуда бы ему взяться, тому возбуждению? Ведь предварительных ласк, кроме отвратного поцелуя не было. А всё, что последовало за поцелуем, было ещё хуже. Всё время, проведенное под Реджинальдом, казалось кошмаром, который никогда не закончится. Боль, боль, боль, ничего, кроме боли. Чарли только о ней и мог думать. А сейчас, когда всё закончилось, к боли ещё и чувство жгучего стыда добавилось. Засосы на бледной коже, царапины, синяки, проступающие на шее. Во время оргазма Олдред Милтона немного придушил. Ему, во всяком случае, казалось, что немного. На самом деле, он сдавил достаточно сильно, и в себя пришел только в тот момент, когда у подопытного кролика губы начали синеть, а глаза закатываться. Чарли их всё время дико таращил, а сейчас так вообще на пределе. Реджинальд посмотрел на дело рук своих, но ничего страшного в этом не увидел. Никаких угрызений совести, никакого раскаяния не наблюдалось. Он одевался с какой-то отстраненностью, даже отчужденностью, словно старался ещё сильнее показать своё презрение к человеку, лежавшему на полу.  
Апогеем его издевательств стал следующий шаг, когда он, вытащив, наконец, тряпку из чужого рта, наклонился и нежно, заботливо прикоснулся губами к уголку губ Милтона. Это было отвратительно. И, пожалуй, Чарли совсем не удивился бы, прикажи ему Олдред покончить жизнь самоубийством и бросив рядом с истерзанным телом нож.  
– Спасибо, крошка, – произнес Реджинальд насмешливо. – Ты просто чудо.  
Чарли посмотрел на него глазами, полными тоски и прошептал одними губами:  
– Сдохни, тварь.  
– Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
– Надеюсь, ты упадешь с лестницы и свернешь себе шею.  
– Надейся, – хмыкнул Олдред, освобождая чужие запястья.  
Он посмотрел на ремень и поморщился, как будто в лужу блевотины наступил. На ремне была чужая кровь. И смотреть на нее оказалось достаточно противно.  
Проводя параллель между отношениями маньяка и жертвы и своими отношениями с Реджинальдом, Милтон пришел к выводу, что у них всё ещё печальнее. Маньяк свою жертву хотя бы немного, но любит. Во всяком случае, ему кажется, что любит, а здесь ни о какой любви не шло речи. Только отвращение, только ненависть, только стремление сломать. И, надо сказать, Реджинальд подошел к заветной черте довольно близко. Если бы не детство, не привычная боль, Чарли, наверное, сразу же, без промедления сошел бы с ума. Но ничего такого не произошло. Разве что пустота в душе была, а перед глазами бегущей строкой мелькали два предложения: «Конец любви. Конец всех надежд». Милтон в своих предположениях оказался на сто процентов прав. Его мечты о любви только что бесславно сдохли, потому что человек, которого он, казалось, любил, только что его уничтожил. Надругавшись не только над телом, но над душой, что намного страшнее.  
Чарли Милтону не нужны были дешевые спецэффекты, вроде шелковых простыней, усыпанных лепестками роз и шампанского, распитого перед «ночью любви». Ему не нужны были пылкие признания и восторги его внешностью. Ему нужно было всего-навсего человеческое отношение, а не такое вот потребительское, когда его будто куклу бесчувственную натянули, а потом, удовлетворив свои потребности, выбросили, не удосужившись поинтересоваться, как она себя чувствует. Хотя, к чему слова? Если результат и так прекрасно виден.  
Реджинальд присел на корточки рядом с Милтоном, окончательно стянул с Чарли парик и заботливо потрепал по волосам, чем едва не спровоцировал у парня истерику. В этом жесте не было настоящей заботы, здесь снова проглядывало сплошное самолюбование. «Вот, какой я прекрасный. Даже соизволил каплю внимания швали уделить. Она, конечно, этого не заслуживает, но это же я... Я способен на широкие жесты».  
– Извиняться не буду, – произнес он.  
– В задницу себе свои извинения засунь, – прошептал Милтон, ещё не до конца восстановивший дыхание после сеанса удушения.  
– Ой, как грубо.  
– Что тебе ещё нужно? Минет? Давай, снимай штаны. Мне уже нечего терять...  
– А было?  
– А ты не понял?  
– Неужели девственник? – пропел Реджинальд.  
– Учитывая то, что у меня под задницей лужа кровищи, уже вряд ли, – ответил Чарли, устало прикрывая глаза. – Так что? Кошмары кончились или ждать продолжения?  
– Какая милая самоирония.  
– Ненавижу, – выдохнул Чарли.  
– Я от тебя тоже в экстазе не бьюсь.  
– Так убирайся отсюда.  
– Какая дерзкая сука...  
Чарли ничего не ответил. Он продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и думать о том, насколько ему хочется сдохнуть. Прямо здесь и сейчас, без промедлений.  
Реджинальд ещё некоторое время наблюдал за ним, потом махнул рукой и удалился, хлопнув дверью. О том, сможет ли Милтон самостоятельно подняться, он даже как-то не задумывался. Чарли некоторое время лежал в абсолютной тишине, закусывая губы, чтобы не завыть от отчаяния, а потом не удержался. Подтянул колени к груди, свернувшись калачиком, и всё же заплакал. Не в голос, а тихо и как-то обреченно.


	14. Эйприл на тропе войны

Эйприл стоял у зеркала, набросив полотенце на плечи, чтобы не намочить футболку, и сушил волосы феном. Футболка на готенке сейчас была самая обыкновенная, без всяческих рисунков, да и никаких юбок не наблюдалось. По вечерам МакАдамс всегда неизменно переодевался в нормальные (не только в его представлении) вещи. И об эпатаже забывал. На время.  
Эйприл выключил фен, отложил его в сторону и скептически посмотрел на своё отражение. Седая прядь требовала корректировки, поскольку черные корни уже отросли, и это никуда не годилось. Без косметики лицо гота выглядело куда моложе, элегантнее и в то же время беззащитнее. Но МакАдамс это и так знал. Скорее всего, потому и наносил на лицо раскраску боевую, чтобы придать себе солидности (как ему казалось), а, на самом деле, попросту накинуть пару лет. Черные тени смывались плохо, пришлось снова включить воду и пару раз брызнуть ею в лицо. Эйприл вытер его, поднял взгляд и увидел, что в отражении сейчас двое. Он и Реджинальд. Тот, что удивительно, на гота совсем никакого внимания не обращал, но на лице его цвела какая-то откровенно-мерзкая ухмылка, которую невозможно было трактовать как-то иначе, кроме: «всё прекрасно, жизнь удалась». Что могло спровоцировать резкий выброс эндорфинов у вечно недовольного жизнью Олдреда, оставалось лишь догадываться.  
Реджинальд, на самом деле, жизнью был доволен и чувствовал себя так, словно был альпинистом и только что вскарабкался на самую высокую гору, побив все мысленные и немыслимые рекорды, установленные ранее простыми смертными. Вообще-то Чарли, как любовный трофей, особой ценности не представлял. Он был ценен исключительно, как объект мести, не более того. Месть свершилась. Олдред чувствовал себя несказанно счастливым, а всё остальное его не волновало.  
Вместе с удовлетворенностью жизнью наблюдалась ещё и такая вещь, как некая доля удивления. Кто бы мог подумать, что в интернате собралось столько невинных сироток! Невинность Реджинальд презирал, считая глупостью несусветной, и вообще не представлял, чего люди с ней так носятся, как будто она самое важное, что есть в их жизни. Ничего особенного ведь не происходит, а все так зациклены на первом разе. И какой смысл на нем зацикливаться, если, в большинстве случаев, он оказывается одним из самых больших провалов в жизни? Наверное, здесь всё дело в том, что людям нравится копаться в своем прошлом, вспоминать провалы, а потом посыпать голову пеплом, представляя, как всё могло бы сложиться при иных обстоятельствах, с другими людьми, в другом месте... В общем, как всегда, даёт о себе знать человеческая природа, в которой никуда без самокопания и самоуничижения.  
Олдреду совершенно не хотелось думать о чувствах Милтона, но эта мысль постоянно возникала в голове. А что, собственно, испытывает в этот момент Чарли? Насколько униженным он себя чувствует? Не пойдет ли сразу за своими лезвиями, чтобы, в очередной раз нанести парочку зарубок на запястья? А, может, и не ограничится зарубками. Хотя... Реджинальд многозначительно хмыкнул. Опытным путем он умудрился выяснить одну штуку, которая его поразила не меньше, чем сообщение о невинности Милтона. Оба заблуждения были развеяны. Во-первых, Чарли не оказался общественной подстилкой, коей казался со стороны. Во-вторых, он не был мазохистом. Он болью не наслаждался, он её боялся. Причем, достаточно сильно.  
Впрочем... Знай Реджинальд об этом заранее, он всё равно от своего плана не отказался бы, потому что он привык во всём и всегда идти до конца. Разве что с милой принцессой удержал себя в руках, не позволив себе наплевать на принципы. Сейчас, к слову, об этом немного жалел. Наверное, всё же не нужно было слушать отказы Астона и пространные речи о готовности и неготовности к великому событию. Нужно было его просто затащить в ближайшие кусты, и там сделать с ним всё, что угодно. Конечно, не так грубо, как с Милтоном. А вполне обыденно, с уговорами, поцелуйчиками и нежными словами в процессе. Возможно, Лайонел бы плакал, и по щекам стекали слезинки. Наверняка, это смотрелось бы мило.  
Ну, может, и не очень мило, но, наверняка, не отталкивающе. В любом случае, Реджинальд не отказался бы на это зрелище посмотреть, однако, оно досталось не ему, а всё тому же Милтону.  
Напевая, Олдред свернул в душевую комнату. У зеркал маячил Эйприл, по ежевечерней традиции без макияжа и вызывающих тряпок. Конечно, в таком виде он терял большую часть своей яркости и самобытности, но всё равно Реджинальду нравился. Хотя бы потому, что думая о нем, Олдред понимал: с таким экземпляром просто не будет. С ним только борьба. До последнего вздоха, до последней капли крови. Здесь нельзя действовать так, как со всеми, потому что в этом случае, он сам себя обрекает на поражение. МакАдамс не вписывается в привычную концепцию, он из нее выбивается.  
Заметив красавчика, Эйприл на время скорчил презрительную рожу, а потом снова принялся заниматься своими волосами, старательно просушивая каждую прядь.  
Реджинальд сегодня на это откровенно высказанное «фе» никак не отреагировал, потому как занимался куда более интересными ему делами. Болезненный сексуальный голод был утолен, потому никаких попыток заигрывания в сторону МакАдамса не планировалось. Хотелось только лежать, смотреть в потолок и глупо улыбаться. Эйприл, по природе своей бывший достаточно наблюдательным, эту глуповатую улыбку заметил сразу же, и она его насторожила. Причем серьёзно так насторожила. Потому Эйприл снова отложил фен в сторону и покосился на Реджинальда. Тот старательно мыл руки с мылом.  
– Что с тобой сегодня? – не удержался от вопроса гот.  
– Настроение хорошее, – усмехнулся Олдред. – А что?  
– Ничего. Просто дурацкая улыбка с лица не сходит.  
– Ну, ты мне ещё улыбаться запрети.  
– Да делай, что хочешь, – равнодушно произнес Эйприл, прихватывая практически сухие волосы резинкой.  
– И тебе неинтересно?  
– Нет.  
– Совсем-совсем?  
– А тебе так хочется похвастаться?  
– Может, и так.  
– Сними видео и выложи в сеть. Если уж зарабатывать славу, то у миллионов, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– Если ты знаешь секрет популярности, то почему сам им ещё не воспользовался им? – усмехнулся Реджинальд  
– Слушай, я спросил только, почему ты улыбаешься. Кроме ответа на этот вопрос мне ничего не нужно, – пояснил МакАдамс. – Праздные разговоры меня не развлекают. Они меня угнетают.  
– Всё-таки ты невыносимый тип, – произнес Реджинальд, начиная наносить мыльную пену на свой ремень.  
Эйприл только-только собирался отвернуться, но его взгляд зацепился за воду, стекавшую в раковину. Она была не обычной прозрачной, даже не сероватой, а светло-розовой, как будто... Как будто Реджинальд сейчас смывал с вещи кровь. МакАдамс, как зачарованный, уставился на эту воду, пока не очень понимая, откуда могла взяться кровь, и что вообще произошло, но однозначно делая вывод, что тут всё не так просто.  
Он окинул соседа внимательным взглядом, опустил взгляд на брючину. На одной из штанин тоже была кровь, причем ещё достаточно свежая. Начавшая немного подсыхать, но ещё не высохшая окончательно.  
Реджинальд, занятый своим делом, этого пристального взгляда не заметил. Он, по-прежнему, был в приподнятом настроении, и на окружающих плевать хотел. Он чувствовал себя просто королем этого интерната, у которого весь мир в кармане. Может, об этом ещё не все догадываются, но однажды он сможет подчинить их себе, свергнув с поста заводилы МакАдамса, который постоянно всех на подвиги толкает. И ладно бы, действительно, был хорошим руководителем. Так ведь руководитель из него посредственный. Вот подстилка вышла бы неплохая... Несмотря на то, что сексуальный голод был удовлетворен и больше не напоминал о себе так лихорадочно, как прежде, о сексе Реджинальд думать не переставал. По-прежнему, большинство его мыслей крутилось вокруг этого аспекта жизни. Только уже не было лихорадочного желания хоть как-то и хоть с кем-то, просто рассуждения на тему. Представления пространные о каждом из соседей по комнате. Кроме Элвина. Тот вообще никаких чувств не пробуждал, да и занудством своим отталкивал конкретно.  
– Это же кровь?  
Вопрос Эйприла, о присутствии которого в душевой Реджинальд успел позабыть, поставил в тупик, потому что отвечать на него не хотелось. Олдред понимал прекрасно, что МакАдамс с его дотошностью, узнав о том, что на ремне кровь, обязательно начнет докапываться, откуда она взялась, почему и что вообще происходит. И не успокоится до тех пор, пока не узнает всё в мельчайших подробностях.  
– Тебя не касается, – спокойно ответил, продолжая полоскать вещь.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Слушай, Эйприл, не лезь не в своё дело.  
– Это моё дело.  
– С чего бы? Ты не староста, так что тебя не касается, что происходит в жизни других воспитанников.  
– Значит, кровь, – резюмировал МакАдамс. – И на колене тоже она.  
– На колене? – удивился Олдред, скосив взгляд на штанину.  
Там, действительно, было пятно. Да и не только там, на бедре тоже местами проглядывали более темные, нежели сама материя, пятна. Надо же, как увлекся. Даже не заметил, как в чужой крови измазался. Единственная мысль, которая сейчас парня посетила: «Ещё и брюки придется стирать». Это почему-то взбесило. Он даже точно не мог сказать, почему именно эта мысль, но она казалась задачей первой важности, всё остальное – вторично.  
– Да.  
– Ну, кровь, – ответил без особой эмоциональной окраски в голосе. – Я просто упал, вот разбил колено.  
– А ещё ремень у тебя с шипами, и все они на внутренней стороне, – ледяным тоном подхватил Эйприл. – Потому, падая, ты ещё и на эти шипы наткнулся.  
– МакАдамс...  
– Да?  
– Тебе заняться нечем?  
– Что ты натворил, идиот?  
– Ничего особенного.  
– Для тебя? Или для всех?  
– Для всех.  
– Уверен?  
– Уверен.  
– Откуда кровь?  
– Отъебись, – прошипел Олдред.  
Ледяное спокойствие начало отступать. Его место сейчас стремительно занимала ярость, полыхавшая ярким огнём.  
– Значит, что-то серьёзное, – подвел итог Эйприл.  
– Значит, это не твоё дело, – едва ли не по слогам произнес Реджинальд. – А раз это не твоё дело, то и не заморачивайся. У тебя есть ещё множество поводов для раздумий. Моя личная жизнь тебя никак не затрагивает.  
– Хотелось бы верить, – бросил МакАдамс.  
– Можешь не верить. Мне-то что, – фыркнул Олдред, окончательно набираясь наглости.  
Эйприл на это ничего не ответил. Он просто покинул душевую и направился к спальне. Однако, мысли о том, что именно натворил Реджинальд, что теперь настолько агрессивно отгораживается от окружающих и не торопится отвечать, покоя не давали. МакАдамса это мучило, и он, в крайне мрачном настроении вернулся в спальню. Что не осталось незамеченным для окружающих. В первую очередь для Элвина.  
Лайонел никакого внимания на хмурого Эйприла не обратил, потому что его мысли были заняты иными думами. Милтон так и не появился, хотя ушел с мойки немного раньше самого Астона. В принципе, тот сам разрешил ему уйти, сказав, что, если понадобится, он сам машину вымоет, тем более что всё равно получает больше, потому и стараться должен больше Чарли. Лайонел точно помнил, что напарник его собирался в интернат, никаких других целей у него не намечалось. Но Милтон в комнате, судя по всему, не появлялся. Постель его, по-прежнему, была застелена, а женские тряпки, от которых Чарли мечтал поскорее избавиться, переодевшись в нормальную одежду, похоже, до сих пор на нём и оставались. На кровати лежала лишь сложенная аккуратно форма интерната и сменная одежда. Женской одежды не было.  
МакАдамс недовольно фыркнул и плюхнулся на кровать. Широко расставил ноги и оперся локтями на колени, сцепив ладони в замок. Он дышал часто и шумно, подсознательно ощущая что-то важное, но, не очень понимая, что именно. Ему казалось, что он упускает что-то, что фактически витает в воздухе, но у него никак не получается ухватить подсказку за хвост.  
– Что с тобой? – спросил Ричтон. – Выглядишь хреново.  
– Ненавижу недосказанности, – произнес Эйприл, посмотрев на друга. – А только что вокруг меня возникли тысячи их.  
– Какие недосказанности? – удивился Элвин, не имевший ни малейшего представления о разговоре в душевой.  
– Реджинальд, – лаконично отозвался гот.  
– И что с ним?  
– Эта сука что-то скрывает.  
– А почему тебя это волнует?  
– Потому что это не стандартный какой-то секрет из серии «я люблю одного, хочу другого, сплю с третьим», которыми тут загоняются некоторые. У него секрет пострашнее, как мне кажется. Хотя, почему кажется? Я уверен в этом.  
– Да почему?  
– Когда он зашел в душевую, у него была кровь на брюках, свежая. А ещё на ремне.  
– Кровь? – удивленно переспросил Лайонел, открыв рот от удивления.  
– Да, – ответил Эйприл, на время позабыв о том, что с Астоном, в принципе, разговаривать нормально не умеет, и даже на обычные вопросы отвечает язвительно.  
Сейчас его язвительность уступила место заинтересованности чужой тайной. И было противно думать о своей тупости. Шерлок Холмс уже давно сложил бы одно к одному, явив миру истину. У МакАдамса так не получалось.  
– Милтон, – прошептал Лайонел, срываясь с места и практически вылетая из комнаты.  
– Милтон? – нахмурился Элвин. – Ты что-нибудь понял?  
– Я ничего не понял, – ответил Эйприл. – Но, кажется, понял наш принц. За ним, немедленно.  
И тоже выскочил в коридор, вслед за Лайонелом.

* * *

Лайонела трясло и колотило, пока он бежал по коридору, когда рванул дверь душевой и едва не влетел в того, с кем собирался разговаривать. В отличие от МакАдамса, который становился дотошным лишь в те моменты, когда ему хотелось докопаться до истины, Астон замечал всё. Не мог и не заметить те взгляды испепеляющие, что в последнее время бросал в их сторону Реджинальд. Что в его, что в сторону Чарли. Второму даже больше доставалось почему-то. Точную причину Лайонел назвать не мог, потому что не видел причин для ненависти. Да, Милтон был безнадежно влюблен в красавчика местного, но это не повод для такой концентрации отторжения. О симпатии Чарли все и раньше знали, в том числе, и Реджинальд. Но раньше взгляды его были иными. Сейчас в них проскальзывала не только ненависть, но и что-то такое, откровенно маниакальное. Как будто Реджинальд на одноклассника смотрит, а в голове планы, как его на клочки разорвать, на лоскуты порезать. В принципе, Астон оказался не так далек от истины.  
– Что ты с ним сделал?! – выпалил он, не тратя время на предисловия и расшаркивания.  
Олдред, глядя на одноклассника, едва не присвистнул. Принцесса обычно тихий и спокойный, сейчас выглядел внушительно так, серьёзно. Ясно было видно, что он не боится, а разгневан. Это, правда, не вызвало у Реджинальда никакого раскаяния, никакого страха. Только посмеяться захотелось. Надо же, шавка мелкая, а тявкать пытается, с претензиями на него наскакивает. Храбрость откуда-то появилась, которой раньше никогда не было. Смешной.  
– А ты уже успел соскучиться?  
– О чём ты?  
– Об острых ощущениях, – хмыкнул Олдред, положив руку на плечо Лайонелу.  
Так, как будто тот ему лучший друг. Ближе нет и никогда не будет.  
– Где Милтон?  
– В нирване.  
– Что ты несешь?  
– Ммм... Сложный вопрос. Ему, наверное, счастье.  
Реджинальд откровенно забавлялся, глядя на принцессу, пышущую гневом и ненавистью. Со стороны это выглядело просто прекрасно. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Олдред толкнул Лайонела к стене, приблизился к нему и произнес нежным тоном:  
– Говорят, что ненависть уродлива. Ничего подобного. Она не может быть уродливой, потому что она настоящая. А всё настоящее прекрасно, когда речь заходит о чувствах. Настоящая любовь, настоящая злость, настоящая боль, настоящая ненависть... Они не просто прекрасны. Они восхитительны. Так и ты в своей ненависти просто восхитительно смотришься, принцесса. Или это последствия сексотерапии?  
– Олдред, ты с дуба рухнул? Какая сексотерапия?  
– Обыкновенная, – улыбнулся Реджинальд. – Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но говорят, что люди, которые сексом уже занимались, внешне немного отличаются от тех, кто невинность хранит. Ты уже не такой, как прежде, принцесса. Привлекательнее стал и, кажется, раскрепощеннее, чем раньше. Это Чарли на тебя так действует? Наверное, всё-таки он. Интересно, а когда он успевает тебя трахать? Во время работы, скорее всего. Потому как иного объяснения я просто не нахожу.  
– Где Милтон? – повторил свой вопрос Лайонел, не обратив внимания на тираду одноклассника.  
– Я же сказал. В нирване. Ему было хорошо. Даже очень хорошо, – засмеялся Реджинальд. – Хочешь, тебе тоже хорошо сделаю.  
Он наклонился совсем близко и прихватил губами нижнюю губу Лайонела.  
Вообще-то его реакция Астона немного удивила. Изначально Олдред рассчитывал на другой результат. Бешенство, истерика, дикая порция ревности, как только Астон услышит о том, что Чарли ему изменил. Но Лайонела вопрос неверности не затрагивал совершенно. Его волновало лишь местоположение Милтона.  
– Не хочу, – прошипел Лайонел, отталкивая красавчика от себя. – Я от тебя вообще ничего не хочу. Где он?  
– В подсобке, – хмыкнул Олдред, поняв, что не дождется желаемой реакции от своего собеседника. – Под палящим светом лампы. Как прима на сцене театра.  
Лайонел, не теряя ни минуты, метнулся из ванной туда, вновь едва не сбив с ног человека. Но на этот раз Эйприла. Эйприл и Элвин переглянулись.  
– Ты с ним, – коротко бросил МакАдамс. – А я с Олдредом поболтаю о жизни.  
– Уверен?  
– Да, – выдохнул гот. – Уверен. Иди.  
Увидев МакАдамса, Реджинальд нисколько не удивился. Чего-то подобного он, на самом деле, и ожидал. Эйприл по натуре своей был достаточно любопытным, потому закономерно было предположить, что он обязательно сунет свой длинный нос в дела посторонних людей.  
– Подслушивал, наверное? – предположил Олдред.  
– Наверное.  
– Да на здоровье.  
– Эта кровь, что была на твоих вещах... Это же его кровь?  
– Чья? – Реджинальд решил играть в «ничего не знаю, ничего не скажу».  
– Милтона.  
– Я же говорил тебе. Упал и разбил колено.  
– Олдред, тебе не кажется, что ситуация для шуток не самая подходящая?  
– Мне расплакаться?  
– Не нужно. Просто скажи, что ты сделал с Милтоном.  
– Прости, – хмыкнул Реджинальд. – Но это слишком личная тема, чтобы я мог с каждым встречным её обсуждать. Поверь, тебе будет неприятно это слушать.  
– Знаешь, – улыбнулся МакАдамс. – А я даже слушать не стану. И прекращу уже время тратить на расспросы.  
– Вот и славно. Потому что...  
Олдред собирался продолжить фразу в том же самом ядовито-язвительном тоне, который был до этого, но не успел, потому как Эйприл своими действиями его опередил. Он не развернулся, не ушел. Вовсе нет. Он просто размахнулся и впечатал кулак в лицо одноклассника. В только недавно установившейся тишине послышался треск кости. Видимо, МакАдамс не рассчитал и сломал красавчику нос. А, может, на самом деле, хотел его сломать, потому что в глазах его без труда прочитывалась злость и отвращение. В любом случае, произошло то, что должно было произойти, и на футболку Реджинальда крупными каплями стала падать кровь. В первый момент он растерялся, ведь решительных действий от готенка, однозначно, не ожидал. Тем более таких. Да, его могли оттолкнуть, отпихнуть, просто наговорить гадостей, но не так.  
Эйприл же понимал, что никакие слова никогда реальных действий не заменят. Если человек – мудак, то это навсегда. Можно сколько угодно ему правильных слов наговорить, пытаясь воззвать к его совести, но результата не будет, потому что человек – существо мерзкое, доброты не понимающее. С подонками нужно разговаривать на их языке, а их язык – жестокость. МакАдамс, глядя на Реджинальда, ясно понимал, что о милом отношении к Чарли речи не идёт. Да хотя бы кровь на мысли об этом наводила. В сказки о разбитых коленях парень не верил. Тем более что кровь не только на коленях была, но и на бедре, и на ремне. А это наталкивало на мысли о жестокости.  
– Ты охренел что ли, придурок? – рявкнул Олдред, не обращая внимания на то, что капли крови и в рот ему попадают.  
Эйприл не ответил, он отшвырнул Реджинальда от себя так, что тот отлетел в сторону раковин и приземлился на локти, теперь, по-настоящему что-то разбив.  
– Что ты сделал с Милтоном? – спросил Эйприл, при этом голос его нисколько не изменился.  
В нём равнодушия было больше, чем в чем-либо ещё. Ровный, без каких-либо эмоций, но это равнодушие совсем не маскировало ярость. Было видно, что он, на самом деле, в ярости.  
Реджинальд к той породе людей, что ступив на эшафот, раскаиваются во всех грехах, однозначно, не относился, а потому он лишь ехидно улыбнулся и произнес надменно:  
– Ничего из того, что ему не понравилось бы. Своим молчанием я тебя щажу. Ты ведь не признаешь однополые отношения, не правда ли? Но, так и быть, уговорил, расскажу. Дело в том, что Милтон в меня влюблен. Причем, влюблен достаточно давно. Уже на нервы мне начал действовать своей молчаливой любовью. Вот я и подумал, а почему бы собственно, не воспользоваться тем, что мне само в руки приплыло? Ведь он не будет против. Такая возможность... А ещё он же вроде как мазохист. Правильно? Так вот, его извращенную натуру я тоже потешил. Да, МакАдамс, назовём вещи своими именами. Я его трахнул так, как ему должно нравиться. Грубо и без лишней нежности.  
– Это не может нравиться, – отрешенно выдал Эйприл. – Даже у тех, кто практикует БДСМ есть такое понятие, как стоп-слово. Не думаю, что Милтон с его надуманной любовью к боли, кайфовал от твоих действий.  
Реджинальд в очередной раз улыбнулся.  
– Зря ты так думаешь, МакАдамс. Очень даже кайфовал. Он бы, наверное, возражать не стал, приди мне в голову мысль запихнуть в него ручку от швабры. Потому что... Это же я, а не кто-то там посторонний. Любовь оправдывает всё. Особенно любовь жертвенная. А он, думаю, склонен и такую испытывать.  
– Ещё раз подойдёшь к нему, я в тебя эту самую швабру загоню, – пообещал Эйприл.  
– А с чего бы тебе так его защищать? Ты же его терпеть не можешь.  
– У меня обостренное чувство справедливости, – хмыкнул МакАдамс, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, но в этот самый момент, когда он повернулся спиной, Реджинальд не удержался и запустил ему в голову свой ремень, с внушительного размера бляхой. Попадёт такая в цель, и мало не покажется...  
Из душевой доносился один поток сплошного мата, а потом мат почему-то стих, и стало по-особенному, страшно. Во всяком случае, Элвину эта тишина не понравилась. Начала поднимать голову паника, но должность старосты обязывала Ричтона в любой ситуации сохранять холодный рассудок, никогда не поддаваясь смятению. В любом случае, он считал своим долгом вмешаться, хотя, понимал, что если победа осталась не на стороне Эйприла, то он сейчас сам, лично, Реджинальда придушит. И не будет никакой тактики невмешательства и непредвзятости. Потому что картина, представшая перед его глазами совсем недавно, оказалась из разряда «не для слабонервных». А Милтон, пялящийся пустыми глазами в потолок, обещал стать завсегдатаем ночных кошмаров старосты.  
Это только в коридоре казалось, что в душевой тишина. На самом деле, там всё было очень даже оживленно. Два существа, перемазанных кровью, сидели на полу. У Эйприла была сильно рассечена бровь, а один глаз заплывал, потому как Реджинальд умудрился съездить готу по физиономии. На этот глаз тени наносить теперь не нужно, МакАдамс и так теперь обещал ходить на занятия с огромным фингалом. У Реджинальда из носа, по-прежнему, хлестала кровь, а сам Олдред скреб ладонями по собственному горлу, пытаясь сорвать импровизированную удавку из полотенца, которую набросил ему на шею Эйприл. МакАдамс всё это время что-то шептал жертве на ухо, а у того был, по сути, безумный взгляд. Перед глазами проносились все картины его жизни, в том числе и сегодняшнее «развлечение» с Чарли. Эйприл, поняв, что они не одни, хватку немного ослабил и произнес что-то, что завершилось словами: «на все четыре стороны».  
Отпихнув от себя Реджинальда, жадно хватавшего воздух, Эйприл не удержался и зарядил носком своего ботинка красавчику под ребра. Некоторое время смотрел с подозрением на полотенце, как будто брезговал пользоваться им после Олдреда. Брезгливость всё же победила, потому что Эйприл в итоге всё-таки подошел к раковине, пустил воду, некоторое время полоскал вещь под струями. Выжав её, протер лицо и приложил всё-таки к разбитой брови. А потом с невозмутимым видом прошел мимо Реджинальда, словно тот был мусором под его ногами. Впрочем, учитывая некоторые поступки, именно мусором и был.  
Элвин ничего не сказал, но вышел вслед за Эйприлом. Без слов было понятно, кого он в данной ситуации поддерживает. Впрочем, это как раз никого бы и не удивило, потому что о дружбе этих двоих знали все. А здесь была не только дружба, а и то самое, разделенное между старостой и племянником директрисы чувство обостренной справедливости.  
– К Клариссе, – произнес Элвин, когда они с Эйприлом подошли к подоконнику. МакАдамс прислонился затылком к стене и прикрыл глаза.  
Голова раскалывалась. Всё потому, что в процессе драки Олдред умудрился извернуться и приложить его затылком об пол. В какой-то момент МакАдамс даже пожалел о том, что на ночь поснимал все свои кольца и не смог ударить ими по смазливой роже наглого урода.  
– Только меня? – выдохнул Эйприл.  
Почему-то ему сейчас хотелось курить. Сильно. Взатяг. Он никогда раньше не пробовал это делать, но сейчас подумывал о том, что ему неплохо бы закурить, а лучше сразу бутылку водки выхлестать в одиночестве. Или виски. В любом случае, чего-то покрепче.  
– Обоих.  
– Всё серьёзно, да?  
– Более чем.  
– Врёт же насчёт того, что колени разбил, правильно?  
Элвин хохотнул. МакАдамс слегка сдвинул брови, не понимая, что именно произошло, и почему староста смеется.  
– Что такое?  
– Только ты можешь сначала набить человеку рожу, а потом задуматься, за дело или просто потому, что кулаки зачесались.  
– За Милтона. И не важно, насколько всё серьёзно. Чтобы в дальнейшем мыслей не возникало, – произнес Эйприл, приглаживая пятерней растрепавшиеся волосы.  
– В общем-то, правильно сделал. Я сам его сейчас убить готов.  
– А что там?  
– Если без подробностей, то лужа кровищи и Милтон, который вообще ни на что не реагирует.  
– А с подробностями? – поинтересовался МакАдамс.  
– Изнасилование, – ответил Элвин. – А ещё Милтон подвернул ногу, она у него распухла ужасно. Руки стерты в хлам, так что крови тоже предостаточно натекло. Он весь кровью перемазанный, лежит и таращится в потолок. И его нужно в больницу отправлять, чтобы заражение крови не получил.  
– Понятно, – протянул гот, убирая полотенце от лица. – Красиво смотрится?  
– Офигеть, – отозвался Ричтон.  
– Вот и я думаю, что офигеть. Будет шрам теперь на роже.  
– Да ладно...  
– Ну, зато кое у кого нос перебит, – похвастался Эйприл. – А шрам не проблема. Подумаешь, татушку набью.  
– На лице? – вскинув бровь, уточнил Элвин.  
– А что такого? – пожал плечами МакАдамс. – Некоторые на заднице набивают, а чем задница лучше лица? Да ничем. Потому и париться из-за шрама не стану. Ладно, хватит откладывать неизбежное. Я пошел к Клариссе. Пусть посмотрит, какие в образцовом интернате «примерные» ученики. Приводи туда же Реджинальда.  
– Ты снова что-то задумал? – насторожился староста.  
– Да, – кивнул Эйприл. – Надеюсь, у меня получится.  
– И что ты задумал?  
– Хочу, чтобы Реджинальда выперли из интерната. И зуб даю, что у меня получится уломать директрису отправить его обратно, в какой-нибудь клоповник.  
– Смотри, а то без зуба останешься.  
Эйприл представил себя с татушкой над бровью и с выбитым зубом. Усмехнулся.  
– Ну, а что? Креативно получится. Вполне в моём стиле.  
– Да уж, – хмыкнул Элвин. – В твоём.  
Эйприл перебросил мокрое полотенце через руку, на манер того, как их обычно перебрасывают официанты, и зашагал к кабинету директрисы. Он всерьёз собирался уговорить Клариссу на перевод Реджинальда куда-нибудь. Не важно, куда. Важно, чтобы, как можно дальше отсюда.


	15. Трест, который лопнул

– Привет. Я не помешаю? – произнес Эйприл, заглядывая в кабинет Клариссы.  
Их общение уже давным-давно потеряло формальный характер, потому Эйприл вполне мог не тратить время на расшаркивания, обращаясь к директрисе по всем правилам, как обращались все остальные. Никаких «мисс Симонс». Он называл её по имени, и это не было дерзостью со стороны Эйприла. Женщина сама разрешила ему обращаться к ней, как к старой знакомой, и готенок, конечно, подхватил это начинание. Он вообще терпеть не мог официоз, его от этого наизнанку выворачивало, если честно. Он обеими руками голосовал за неформальное общение. Правда, в очередной раз удивился, получив такие привилегии от директрисы, но ничего спрашивать не стал, потому что прекрасно понимал: не получит ответа на вопрос. Кларисса снова нальёт воды, а что-то конкретное так и будет оставаться тайной.  
Если бы он на секунду остановился и задумался, то понял бы, что у него с этой женщиной много общего. Даже слишком много, чтобы это оказалось простым совпадением. Они отличались друг от друга лишь внешне, внутренне были почти одинаковы. Одинаковые привычки, одинаковые предпочтения, одинаковые жесты. Иногда Кларисса наблюдала за племянником и впадала в ступор, понимая, что напротив сидит человек, который мог бы стать её копией, её отражением в плане качеств. Почти всё идентично, различия минимальны. Он мог бы быть её собственным ребенком, но он был ребенком сестры. Вряд ли Эйприл до рождения чувствовал, кто именно ждёт его появления на свет, вряд ли знал, кто именно с ним разговаривал, пока он находился в животе и обещал воспитать так, что он будет чувствовать себя лучшим ребенком на свете. Самым желанным и самым любимым. А всё это ему обещала Кларисса.  
Мелани смотрела на нее снисходительно, как на дурочку, а иногда даже крутила пальцем у виска.  
_«– Он ничего не понимает. Какой смысл с ним разговаривать? – вопрошала она, глядя на свой живот. – Быть может, тот, кто там внутри, вообще на свет не появится. Нет, ну а вдруг выкидыш? А ты в своих мечтах уже мантию магистра ему на плечи набрасываешь и слушаешь проникновенную речь, которую доверили сказать лучшему выпускнику._  
 _– Не говори так. Он обязательно родится. И обязательно будет самым лучшим._  
 _– Ну, да, – хмыкала Мелани._  
 _– Мел, это же твой ребёнок..._  
 _– Но я его не люблю. Я виновата в этом?_  
 _– Его люблю я. Этого достаточно._  
 _– Слышишь, тараканчик? Твоя тетка рехнулась._  
 _– Мелани!_  
 _– Что?_  
 _– Не оскорбляй его. Он всё понимает._  
 _– Кто оскорблял? Может, я, правда, планирую его так назвать?_  
 _– Тараканом?_  
 _– Чем тебе не нравится? Детей как только не называют. Я тоже хочу пооригинальничать._  
 _– Когда примерно он родится?_  
 _– Весной должен._  
 _– Назови Эйприлом._  
 _– А, если в мае или марте родится?_  
 _– Всё равно пусть будет Эйприлом._  
 _– Тараканчик, твоя тётя точно сошла с ума...»_  
– Тётя!  
Кларисса вздрогнула, услышав это слово. Вообще-то она сама разрешила Эйприлу так себя называть, наравне с Клариссой. Он удивился, конечно, но она тут же выдала ему заранее заготовленный текст, мало чем отличавшийся от реальной действительности. О сестре, у которой должен был родиться ребенок, но случился выкидыш. Потому-то племянник так на свет и не появился. Эйприл слушал очень внимательно, опять же задумался о том, почему директриса рассказывает ему подробности своей жизни, но вновь отложил догадки до лучших времен, когда информации будет немного больше, чем сейчас.  
По большей части МакАдамс к директрисе обращался по имени. Тётей называл лишь в моменты, когда хотел привлечь к себе внимание, а Кларисса витала в облаках. Сейчас был как раз такой случай. Женщина погрузилась в свои воспоминания и упустила из вида тот факт, что племянник уже несколько минут топчется на пороге кабинета, старательно разыгрывая застенчивость и не решаясь войти.  
Кларисса посмотрела на Эйприла очень внимательно.  
– Я не помешаю? – он повторил свой вопрос.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет, – улыбнулась женщина. – Проходи.  
– Спасибо, – приподнял уголок губ в подобии улыбки МакАдамс.  
Оказавшись в кабинете, он по привычке уже, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на стул и отбросил с лица прядь волос, которой занавесил подбитый глаз по дороге к директрисе. Кларисса, копавшаяся в бумагах, подняла взгляд и застыла, глядя, как зачарованная на синяк, наливавшийся интенсивно-фиолетовым цветом. Эйприл поморщился и приложил к глазу мокрое полотенце.  
– Что произошло? – спросила, моментально посерьёзнев, отбрасывая последние отголоски сентиментальности, которые всё ещё были живы после воспоминаний о времени, когда Мелани только вынашивала Эйприла.  
– Мы всё ещё играем? – поинтересовался гот.  
– В тётю и племянника?  
– Да.  
– Играем.  
– Хорошо. Я как раз пришёл к тебе пожаловаться по-родственному. Только сразу не кричи на меня и не говори, что я слишком многого прошу...  
– Что произошло? – повторила Кларисса.  
Сейчас у неё в душе царил раздрай. Она прекрасно понимала, что Эйприл что-то натворил. И, судя по всему, это что-то достаточно серьёзное, раз уж он решил сам прийти сюда и рассказать о происшествии, не дожидаясь, пока настучат другие. У нее в голове проносились самые разнообразные варианты развития событий, одно другого страшнее, но Кларисса никак не могла остановиться на одном. Да, драка, однозначно, была. Но что послужило причиной для драки? Эйприл ведь спокойно прожил два месяца на территории интерната, никаких особых происшествий не было. Он ни на что не жаловался, ни с кем не конфликтовал так, чтобы вопрос стоял ребром: «жизнь или смерть». Ничего такого не было. Так что же заставило сейчас ввязаться в драку? В Клариссе боролось два начала. Родственные чувства и чувства профессионала, который не может провинность спустить с рук, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло.  
– Помнишь, ты спрашивала, есть ли здесь люди, с которыми мне сложно найти общий язык?  
– Помню, – кивнула Кларисса, продолжая чувствовать себя так, словно сидит на иголках.  
Этот вопрос Эйприла лишь усиливал многочисленные подозрения.  
– И я тогда сказал, что есть один экземпляр...  
– Да-да, я помню.  
– Так вот. Я бы хотел попросить тебя кое о чём...  
– О чём? – нервно спросила мисс Симонс.  
– Я хочу, чтобы его в этом интернате больше не было. Убери его отсюда. Да, я понимаю, что моя просьба может показаться достаточно наглой, но у меня есть на то свои, особые причины. Я понимаю, что сюда принимают по результатам проверочных тестов. Не так ли?  
– Так.  
– Но эти тесты не способны выявить уровень человеческих качеств. Они показывают лишь интеллект.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Хочу сказать, что у тебя есть весомая причина отчислить Реджинальда Олдреда из «Белого олеандра» и отправить его... Возможно, даже не в другой интернат, а в колонию для несовершеннолетних преступников. Он вполне заслуживает места за решеткой. Дело в том, что он..., – Эйприл на время замолчал, стараясь подобрать нужные слова. – Даже не знаю, как это можно помягче сказать.  
– Говори, Эйприл, – поторопила его женщина.  
– Сексуальное насилие, – произнес МакАдамс решительно. – Да, он совершил акт сексуального насилия. Собственно, из-за этого мы с ним и подрались. Но, кажется, драка со мной ему совершенно ничего не показала. Да и не могла показать. Реджинальд непробиваемый тип. Он хороший актер, отличный лицемер, скрывающийся под маской милого юноши. Но, если бы ты видела, что он сделал с Милтоном... Точно сказать не могу, потому как ставить диагнозы не умею, но, возможно, в нем сильно садисткое начало. И ему не мешало бы к психиатру обратиться. В любом случае, здесь он оставаться не должен. Он не угроза, его вряд ли станут бояться. Но для него же лучше покинуть этот интернат, если не хочет, чтобы его посреди ночи подушкой придушили.  
– Ты?  
Голос у Клариссы неожиданно дрогнул. Она пыталась держать себя в руках, но никак не получалось, когда племянник тут рассуждал о возможном убийстве, с таким спокойствием на лице, как будто курс валют обсуждает, а не судьбу другого человека.  
– Не обязательно. Возможно, принцесса.  
– Принцесса? – удивилась Кларисса, ничего не знавшая о прозвищах соседей Эйприла по комнате.  
– Астон, – пояснил МакАдамс. – Всё-таки его дружку досталось, а не кому-то постороннему. Вряд ли он сможет так спокойно смотреть на счастливого Реджинальда.  
– И на основании этого ты просишь меня перевести Олдреда в другой интернат?  
– Да.  
– Но...  
– В тюрьме его бы замочили, – хмыкнул Эйприл. – Там статью «изнасилование» не любят.  
Лицо Клариссы вытянулось.  
– Откуда такие познания?  
– В прошлом интернате учился с одним знатоком. У него брат в тюрьме сидел. Этот парень любил рассказывать о своём брате. Время от времени вворачивал в разговор умные мысли на тему.  
– Но здесь не тюрьма.  
– Знаю.  
– Тем не менее...  
– Да, я настаиваю на его переводе отсюда. Это же образцовый интернат, не правда ли? А, если правда просочится за пределы? Какие слухи поползут о «Белом олеандре»?  
– Скажи, ты сёрьёзно насчёт убийств?  
Эйприл некоторое время пристально смотрел на женщину, сидевшую напротив него. Нет, он не был серьёзен, говоря об убийстве. Сам бы он на такое никогда не пошел. Лайонела с подушкой в руках или хуже того – ножом, тоже не представлял. Элвин старался изображать из себя монумент, под которым без сомнения можно высечь надпись: «само спокойствие». Луис вообще придерживался политики невмешательства. Никто не стал бы Реджинальду мстить, никто не стал бы его убивать. Тем не менее, Кларисса боялась подобного расклада. МакАдамс понял это по дрожащему голосу, по тому, как женщина напряглась сейчас и смотрела на него с опаской, как смотрят на хищного зверя, внезапно появившегося на пути.  
– Человек – тварь, – произнес Эйприл. – Разумная, но тварь. И неизвестно, что придёт ему в голову в тот или иной момент. Неизвестно какие демоны таятся в его душе. Например, какой-нибудь тихий профессор... Сейчас он спокойно сидит, пьёт чай и листает страницы старых фолиантов. Потом берет нож и выходит на темные улицы, чтобы утолить жажду крови. В принципе, мне кажется, на убийство способен каждый. Как там закон джунглей гласит? Выживает сильнейший. Многие воспринимают это заявление буквально. Хочешь жить – переживи другого. Не обязательно – задави в моральном плане. Кто-то расценивает это именно, как руководство к действию. Реджинальду кажется, что сильнейший он. На самом деле та же принцесса, то есть Астон, конечно, может оказаться гораздо сильнее него. Думаю, Милтон для Лайонела значит довольно много. Единственный друг, как ни крути. Если даже наш тихий староста, который с Чарли парой слов в день обменивается, готов удавку Олдреду на шею накинуть, что говорить о других? Лучше перестраховаться и не рисковать. Ни спокойствием обитателей комнаты, ни репутацией интерната.  
МакАдамс умел быть убедительным, и сейчас, как никогда прежде, ему нужен был дар убеждения. Использовал он самую примитивную тактику. Тактику запугивания, но на Клариссу действовало. Она прониклась.  
Собиралась сказать что-то в ответ, но в дверь снова постучали.  
– Войдите! – крикнула, стараясь не думать о самом мрачном варианте развития событий.  
В кабинет зашли сразу двое. Элвин, сегодня выглядевший не так, как всегда. Не было стандартного налета легкомысленности на лице. Сегодня он выглядел серьёзнее обычного и даже не улыбнулся, увидев объект своей любви. Что, впрочем, Кларисса посчитала плюсом, а не минусом.  
Вторым человеком, что неудивительно, был Реджинальд, прижимавший к носу полотенце с неаккуратными кровяными пятнами на ткани. Футболка тоже была в крови. Переодеться он не успел, потому как по дороге в спальню его перехватил староста и потащил к директрисе. Олдред пожал плечами. К директору, так к директору. Ему, если честно, наплевать было на все возможные выговоры и наказания. Он не боялся, он не раскаивался. Он оставался равнодушным ко всему происходящему и даже усмехнулся, увидев Эйприла в кабинете директрисы. Надо же, уже прибежал к своей покровительнице и напел ей в уши о том, какие вокруг уроды.  
– Добрый вечер, мисс Симонс, – произнес Ричтон.  
– Здравствуйте, – улыбнулся Реджинальд.  
– Прекрати скалиться, – прошипел Элвин.  
– Сейчас расплачусь, чтобы ваше величество почувствовало себя счастливым, – прошипел Олдред.  
– Да заткнись ты.  
– Заткнитесь оба, – припечатала Кларисса. – Я так понимаю, ситуация, на самом деле, серьёзная. И решение её откладывать в долгий ящик не стоит.  
– Куда уж серьёзнее? – хмыкнул Реджинальд, вырвав свою ладонь из захвата старосты и старательно растирая запястье.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, он сел на свободный стул, не забыв послать в сторону Эйприла убийственный взгляд. МакАдамс, получив статус ябеды, тут же потерял в глазах Реджинальда сотни баллов.  
Кларисса смотрела на воспитанника и понимала, что все нужные слова испарились в неизвестном направлении. Она не знает, что можно сказать ему. Если он, на самом деле, сделал то, о чем сказал Эйприл (причин не доверять племяннику у Клариссы не было), то, кажется, он совершенно не раскаялся в содеянном. Он гордился своим поступком, готов был причислить себя к разряду героев и ходить по интернату с плакатом, рассказывающим всем и каждому о его подвиге. Если честно, директрису такое поведение не столько ставило в тупик, сколько бесило. Она всегда, при любых условиях должна была оставаться нейтральной стороной, но о каком нейтралитете может идти речь, если она готова сама, лично, воспитанника на клочки растерзать. Вообще-то она всегда относилась к воспитанникам, как к посторонним людям, чьи судьбы оказались в её руках по воле случая. Она не придавала им особого значения ровно до тех пор, пока в интернате не появился Эйприл. А поскольку сам по себе он существовать не мог, Кларисса не могла упустить из вида и всех, кто его окружал. Ей импонировал тот факт, что Эйприл подружился с Элвином. Самым серьёзным и ответственным мальчиком данного выпуска. Радовалась, что никаких особых конфликтов не возникает. И сейчас оказалась в тупике. Конфликт возник, и это была не просто драка из-за мелочи и потому, что захотелось пустить в ход кулаки. Драка не возникла на пустом месте. Она была оправдана. Более, чем оправдана.  
– И что ты можешь мне сказать? – спросила Кларисса.  
– Смотря на какую тему, – ответил Реджинальд.  
– Думаю, ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, какая тема меня интересует.  
– Ах, это...  
– Прекрати паясничать.  
– Даже не думал, – ухмыльнулся Олдред, бросив полотенце на колени. – Дело в том, что мы с вами по-разному смотрим на одну и ту же ситуацию. То, что вам сейчас кажется ужасным, через какое-то время окажется закономерным. Вы же не знаете всех подробностей, а МакАдамс мог наговорить много такого, что с реальностью ничего общего не имеет. Хотя бы потому, что предвзято ко мне относится.  
– Конечно, – скептически вскинув бровь заметил Эйприл. – На самом деле, я должен был восхититься твоим поведением. Ведь это так круто поиздеваться над тем, кто слабее тебя и отпор дать не в состоянии.  
– Он – мужчина.  
– Не спорю.  
– Я бы поспорил...  
– Ты сам только что сказал, что Милтон мужчина.  
– Ну, он себя таким считает. Я с ним не согласен на сто процентов. Наличие члена его мужиком не делает.  
– Реджинальд!  
Кларисса не удержалась и хлопнула ладонью по столу. Разговор воспитанников набирал обороты. Кажется, оба были близки к тому, чтобы драка получила продолжение, и после небольшого перерыва начался второй раунд.  
Олдред посмотрел на директрису кристально-честными, невинными глазами. Всё-таки Эйприл был бесконечно прав, говоря, что Реджинальд – отличный актер. Он может притворяться пушистой зайкой, если ему это понадобится.  
– Да, мисс Симонс?  
– Ты не мог бы фильтровать свою речь?  
– Зачем?  
– Ты не со сверстницей разговариваешь.  
– А у вас пуританское воспитание? Вы не приемлите таких разговоров? Не поверю. Ни за что не поверю.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Эйприл, глядя на свои ногти.  
Он готов был с минуты на минуту вонзить их в рожу наглого красавчика.  
В отличие от вспыльчивого племянника, подхватившего характер от своего отца, Кларисса умела сохранять спокойствие. Хотя бы внешнее, потому что в душе она сама готова была воспитаннику на голову опустить увесистый том.  
– Нет, у меня не пуританское воспитание. Я приемлю такие разговоры, но не с такими, как ты, наглыми малолетками.  
– Это прозвучало почти, как оскорбление.  
– Никто тебя не оскорблял.  
– Ну, хорошо. Я вам верю, мисс Симонс.  
Кларисса нахмурилась.  
– Так что ты можешь сказать в своё оправдание?  
– Ничего.  
– А почему?  
– Потому что я не буду оправдываться. Вы хотите послушать мою версию событий? Окей, я буду немногословен. Я, действительно, изнасиловал Милтона. Ну, тут все истерят и орут, что я изнасиловал. Я так не считаю. У нас просто был грубый, немного жестокий секс. Но Чарли мазохист. Ему должно было понравиться.  
Кларисса бросила мимолетный взгляд на Эйприла, потом на Элвина. Она находились во взвинченном состоянии. Казалось, что они, подобно собакам только и ждут, когда им дадут команду «фас», чтобы этого самовлюбленного нарцисса на клочки разорвать. Чем дальше длился разговор, тем сильнее было это желание у самой мисс Симонс. Вообще-то, она была достаточно спокойной и рассудительной, но не когда видела такую откровенную наглость и зашкаливающее самолюбование.  
И то, и другое было присуще Реджинальду.  
– Но ему не понравилось, – встрял в разговор Элвин, всё это время молча стоявший под дверью.  
Олдред запрокинул голову и посмотрел на старосту, снова растянув губы у ехидной ухмылке.  
– А ты спрашивал?  
– Его и спрашивать не нужно было.  
– Ну, может, это было счастье, а вы не поняли?  
– Тебе бы такое счастье. Пожизненно, – прошипел Ричтон.  
Реджинальд усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на Клариссу.  
– Завидует мне просто. Я-то могу делать то, что мне хочется. А он к объекту своей страсти даже подойти боится. Вы знаете, что наш правильный во всех отношениях староста влюблен в вас?  
Элвин, что удивительно, не покраснел, даже не стал заикаться и запинаться, оправдываясь перед Клариссой.  
– Знаю, – холодно ответила директриса. – Но не об этом речь.  
– Не об этом, – произнес Реджинальд. – Однако вы не можете знать всех секретов данного интерната. Знаете ли вы о том, что...  
Эйприл и Элвин переглянулись. Они одновременно подумали об одном и том же. Иначе просто и быть не могло. Парни даже удивились, что Реджинальд так долго молчал и не настучал на своих одноклассников намного раньше, на заре предприятия. Наверное, просто ждал удобного случая, чтобы своими знаниями воспользоваться и сорвать джек-пот. В общем-то, у него это получилось. Очень вовремя. Как раз отвлечет внимание от своей провинности и переведет стрелки на других. Удивительно расчетливая дрянь.  
– Ну, собрался закладывать, так давай, – рявкнул Эйприл. – Не надо тут театральные паузы делать. Не на сцене, уёбок.  
– Эйприл! – прикрикнула на него директриса.  
– Иного он не заслуживает, – огрызнулся МакАдамс.  
Кларисса не стала спорить, потому как в глубине души была с этим мнением полностью солидарна. Разве что воспитание не позволяло открыто заявить о своём мнении.  
– Незаконная предпринимательская деятельность, – пропел Реджинальд, довольный тем, что сумел Эйприла на эмоции развести. – Дело в том, что ваши примерные, законопослушные воспитанники, которые сейчас пытаются из себя ум, честь и совесть эпохи изобразить, на самом деле, тоже преступники. Правда, экономические, но всё-таки преступники.  
– О чём он? – обратилась Кларисса к Эйприлу.  
– О возможности заработать, которую я им дал, – произнес МакАдамс, решив, что отнекиваться глупо.  
В голове Клариссы снова возник весьма не радужный вариант. Почему-то первым делом на ум пришло распространение наркотиков. Стало дурно.  
– Какая ещё возможность?  
– Автомойка.  
– Что?  
– Автомойка, – спокойно повторил Эйприл. – Право же, это такая чушь в сравнении с тем, что сотворил Реджинальд. Мы всего-навсего мыли машины, и никому от этого плохо не было.  
– Но это же противозаконно.  
– А честным трудом большие деньги не заработать, – усмехнулся МакАдамс. – Ну, ладно, я шучу. Но мы, на самом деле, не делали ничего плохого. Все были довольны и счастливы. Да, конечно, нам платят стипендии, но это не то. У нас тоже есть мечты, какие-то планы, а на их реализацию нужны деньги. Больше, чем стипендия. К тому же, самостоятельность никому не повредила. Деньги, полученные просто так, и деньги, полученные за труд, – разные вещи. Вторые более ценны...  
– Никаких автомоек, – процедила Кларисса.  
– Мисс Симонс, не будьте так категоричны, – перейдя на официальный тон, произнес Эйприл.  
– На территории интерната не будет никаких автомоек! – повторила женщина.  
– Но послушайте, что в этом плохого?  
– Причины не важны. Нет, и всё.  
– Хотите, мы будем вам платить? – продолжал нарываться МакАдамс. – Часть от нашего заработка? Или я буду вам машину бесплатно мыть?  
– Нет.  
– И это нормально, да? – Эйприл зашвырнул полотенце на директорский стол. – То есть честно зарабатывать деньги – это обалдеть, какое преступление? А человека изнасиловать – это просто развлечение такое, о котором можно пару минут поговорить, обменяться улыбками с виновником и забыть обо всём? Если так, то я нихрена не понимаю в этой системе поощрения и наказания. Вместо того чтобы слушать его хамоватые речи, я бы давно двинул ему кулаком в челюсть. Да, я уже двинул, но я бы и второй раз это сделать не отказался. И знаешь, Кларисса, – МакАдамс снова благополучно забыл об официозе. – До этого дня я почему-то был уверен в том, что этот образцовый интернат, на самом деле, чем-то отличается от других. Мне казалось, что там, где учатся умные люди, не может быть грязи и ненависти. Что всё здесь исключительно цивилизованно. Но, как оказалось, я ошибался. Нет в этом интернате ничего идеального, а наличие высокого интеллекта не является показателем человеческих качеств. Пусть я лучше буду идиотом, но идиотом с обостренным чувством справедливости, чем сволочным гением. Ты хочешь, чтобы у интерната была хорошая репутация, но попыткой скрывать такие происшествия, лучше ты его не сделаешь. Однажды спустив с рук подобный поступок, ты снимаешь все ограничения. И не удивляйся, если тут начнутся не только изнасилования, но и убийства, о которых я говорил раньше. Продолжай в том же духе. Скрывай, веди душеспасительные разговоры, пытайся наставить на путь истинный. Но потом не удивляйся ничему...  
Он выскочил из-за стола и метнулся к двери, едва не сбив с ног Элвина, который еле успел отскочить в сторону.  
– Эйприл! – закричала Кларисса, поднимаясь со своего места.  
Но МакАдамс и не думал возвращаться. В данный момент он полыхал праведным гневом и мог наговорить много неприятных вещей, потому предпочел уйти до тех пор, пока пламя не вспыхнуло в полную силу. Выбегая из кабинета, он шарахнул дверью так, что зазвенели стекла, и кабинет как будто сотрясло.  
– У вас психи в интернате, – насмешливо процедил Реджинальд. – Вам не кажется? Он для общества опасен.  
– Заткнись! – рявкнула Кларисса, забыв уже о правиле, которое предписывало сдерживать свои порывы. – Малолетнее кривляющееся уебище, возомнившее себя, не пойми кем. Думаешь, мне, на самом деле, приятно с тобой разговаривать и я улыбаюсь только потому, что втайне поддерживаю твою позицию? Да ничего подобного. Пожалуй, на первых порах я, действительно, думала, что Эйприл может приврать, поскольку с давних пор вы с ним на ножах живете, но нет. Ошиблась. В его словах нет никакой лжи, как и в твоих нет раскаяния... Ты, кажется, даже кичишься тем, что совершил.  
– Угрызения совести точно не мучают.  
– Прекрасно, – кивнула мисс Симонс. – Просто отлично.  
– Правда?  
– Нет, – холодно ответила директриса.  
И Реджинальд невольно поёжился, поняв, что шутки кончились. Вот теперь перед ним настоящая Кларисса Симонс. Жестокий руководитель, который не прощает провинностей.


	16. Вечер мрачных мыслей

Реджинальд исчез из интерната в самые кратчайшие строки. Элвин смотрел на Эйприла со смесью подозрения и некой гордости за то, что МакАдамс смог повлиять на решение директрисы. Милтона отправили в больницу. Принцесса негласно объявил траур. Его радостно-розовые кофточки сменились черными водолазками. Откуда они у него, оставалось только догадываться. Скорее всего, всегда были, но он их просто не надевал. В любом случае, выглядел он сейчас гораздо элегантнее и привлекательнее. А ещё более задумчивым и грустным. Значительную часть времени он проводил на чердаке, в гордом одиночестве, стараясь уйти от общественности. И почти ни с кем не разговаривал. В учебе продолжал показывать самый высокий результат, и лишь на уроках одноклассники могли слышать его голос. Все терялись в догадках, разрываясь между двумя мнениями. То ли Лайонел сожалеет о похороненной любви, то ли переживает за Чарли. Возможно, и то, и другое. У Астона были свои причины менять имидж.  
Не было не только розовых кофточек, но и завитых локонов. Не было больше сладких духов и масок для сна. Только черно-белые одеяния, прямые волосы и какая-то простецкая туалетная вода с самым примитивным запахом. Принцесса гламура решил убить свой Барби-мир и погрузился в мрачность. Впору было кровать перетащить на другую сторону, где над головой висели легендарные киношные вампиры и эпатажные исполнители.  
Большую часть времени он начал проводить на чердаке, лежа на принесенном пледе и глядя в потолок. Думая о том, что произошло в тот день. Воспоминания были неприятными, потому Лайонел после таких размышлений часто находился не в настроении. Он думал, думал, думал... И, чем больше думал, тем сильнее ненавидел всю эту ситуацию, которая стала причиной для очередного убийства. Убийства единственной дружбы, коей он так дорожил и надеялся сохранить даже после выпуска из интерната. Ничего подобного. Она уже сейчас закончилась.  
Лайонел не очень-то доверял людям. Помня уроки прошлой жизни, он и сейчас окружающих остерегался. Сойтись с кем-то для него было настоящей проблемой, потому он старательно строил вокруг себя высокий забор, отгораживался от окружающих, боясь протянуть руку и позволить кому-то к ней прикоснуться. Ему было сложно открыть душу постороннему человеку и подружиться с ним. С Милтоном всё как-то случайно вышло. Сначала откровенный разговор в комнате, потом в столовой. А после столовой ещё множество разговоров. И вроде бы Астон даже поверил, что у него могут быть близкие люди. У него может быть друг... Или кто-то более близкий. Во всяком случае, после единственного поцелуя в спальне принцесса об этом неоднократно думал. Однако инициативу не проявлял, а Чарли делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Возможно, для него это происшествие ничего и не значило. Лайонел тоже старался внушить себе мысли о том, что это нечто повседневное, о чем и думать не стоит. Тем более что ему нравится Элфорд, а, значит, нужно набраться смелости и подойти к нему. Предложить встречаться, чтобы уже не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Сейчас уверенность в необходимости этого поступка только укрепилась. Лайонел решил, что в самое ближайшее время он обо всём скажет Луису, и, возможно, они будут вместе. Хотя бы попытаются.  
Астон лежал, закинув руки за голову, и гипнотизировал невидимую точку на потолке. Это занятие ему скорее надоело, и он натянул на глаза кепку, которую, несмотря на развал предприятия, продолжал носить. После того, как их автомойка закрылась, стало особенно ясно, насколько скучными были прежде будни воспитанников. Работа, может, на первых порах казалась каким-то бредовым занятием, но сейчас по ней все скучали, а прогоревший делец вообще был чернее тучи и с Клариссой не разговаривал, демонстрируя всю степень своей злости и разочарованности директрисой.  
Лайонел в этом вопросе был с МакАдамсом солидарен и не возражал бы против работы. Хоть в нормальной одежде, хоть в юбке и на каблуках. Неважно, как. Важно, что он смог бы занять себя на некоторое время и больше не думать о разговоре, состоявшемся между ним и Чарли, когда Милтон заявил бескомпромиссно, что лучше им не общаться. Совсем. Астон пытался выяснить причины, по которым лучший друг от него отвернулся, но получил в ответ только одну фразу:  
– Да отвали ты от меня, принцесса!  
Долго упрашивать не пришлось, потому что Лайонел все отлично понимал с первого раза. Если его попросили идти на все четыре стороны, он пойдёт и навязываться больше будет. В конце концов, ему не впервой оказываться в гордом одиночестве. Так даже привычнее. Это дружба была ошибкой, а их нужно исправлять.  
Однако почему-то было грустно. Очень-очень грустно. Муторно на душе.  
Раздавшийся шорох, а потом глухой стук заставили Лайонела отвлечься от воспоминаний и вернуться к реальности. Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в сторону двери.  
– Какой дурак делает такие низкие дверные проёмы? – возмущенно выдал Элвин, нажимая на выключатель.  
Чердачное помещение залило ярким светом, Лайонел прищурился.  
Он однозначно не ожидал увидеть здесь старосту. Да и не только старосту. Вообще никого не ожидал увидеть. Чердачное помещение всегда пустовало, сюда никто не ходил. Разве что один из выпускников прошлого года, но он не особо тут засиживался. Он по большей части приходил на час, на два, а потом уходил. Может, просто нужно было место для уединения. Может, ещё какие-то причины имелись. Кажется, он немного рисовал, и здесь мог свободно творить, потому как в комнате настроиться на нужный лад не получалось. Там постоянно шумели, а поймать музу за хвост в таком окружении оказывалось довольно проблематично. В общем, выпускник прошлого года знал, где нужно прятаться, чтобы не нашли. А Лайонел подхватил это начинание, потому что здесь себя чувствовал, как в отдельной комнате. Ему нравилось.  
– На таких высоких воспитанников, как ты, не рассчитывали, – усмехнулся Астон. – Как ты здесь оказался? И почему?  
– Заметил, что в последнее время ты сюда зачастил, вот и решил заглянуть в гости. В общем, всё банально. Искал тебя.  
Лайонел улыбнулся.  
– Считай, что тебе повезло. Ты меня нашёл.  
– Нашёл, – староста улыбнулся в ответ.  
Вообще-то он не по собственному желанию сюда пришёл, а потому, что его Эйприл отправил. Аргументировал своё мнение МакАдамс тем, что с ним Лайонел точно откровенничать не станет. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. У них всё это время были напряженные отношения, которые стали лишь немного теплее за счет того, что готенок подарил принцессе возможность заработать. Но, в том-то и дело, что дальше этого они не продвинулись. Как личности, эти двое друг друга не интересовали, у них не было, кроме работы, никаких общих тем для разговоров. Если они начинали разговаривать, то тут же о нормальном тоне можно было позабыть. Только скандалы, только выяснение отношений на повышенных тонах. Потому-то на роль утешителя и доверенного лица МакАдамс не подходил совершенно. Он мог лишь разозлиться на Лайонела и отвесить тому затрещину, чтобы не было больше такого кислого выражения лица, но Лайонел слишком глубоко ушел в свою депрессию. Ему подобный метод не помог бы из неё выбраться. Ему нужен был разговор по душам и понимание. Потому выбор Эйприла пал на Элвина, и Ричтон торжественно был отправлен к Лайонелу. Поговорить и попытаться, если не развеселить, то хотя бы в чувство привести. Астон угасал, он замыкался в себе и ходил чернее тучи. МакАдамс даже как-то признался старосте, что скучает по футболкам ядовито-розовой расцветки, раньше служившим повседневной одеждой принцессы. Теперь были лишь черные водолазки. В комнате не осталось ни одного яркого пятна.  
Элвин относился как раз к той категории людей, что наивно полагали: Лайонел страдает и из-за потерянной любви, и из-за потерянной дружбы. В каком-то смысле, конечно, был прав. В каком-то ошибался. И ошибочных представлений было больше. Реджинальд никакой роли в этом происшествии не играл, разве что раздражал Астона невероятно и вызывал желание схватиться за топор. Или за пилу. Или ещё за какой-нибудь предмет, последствия обращения с которым могут грозить трагедией.  
При любом раскладе встреча Реджинальда и Лайонела ничем хорошим первому не грозила, потому Астон даже немного радовался тому, что Олдреда так оперативно из интерната убрали. Иначе в одно далеко не прекрасное утро у красавчика был реальный шанс не проснуться.  
Присев на пледе, он посмотрел на старосту, стоявшего неподалеку, и произнес учтиво, со своей стандартной, королевской снисходительностью в голосе:  
– Садись.  
Элвин, поняв, что одноклассник открыт для диалога, не стал тратить время на расшаркивания, воспользовался предложением, опустившись на плед. Лайонел снова натянул кепку на лоб, чтобы ему в лицо никто не заглядывал и не приставал с вопросами, почему он такой мрачный. Как будто и так непонятно. Если бы лучший друг, а по совместительству любимый человек, ничего не объясняя, вдруг указали на дверь, вряд ли бы они продолжали радоваться и фонтанировать оптимизмом. А Лайонел уже окончательно смирился с тем, что как-то глупо и внезапно умудрился втрескаться в Милтона. И вообще-то даже собирался ему об этом сказать, но понял, что признания ничего не изменят, когда увидев Чарли в больнице, услышал от него те самые слова. «Знать тебя не хочу». И неизвестно, почему именно его. Ведь вся ответственность лежала на Реджинальде. Астон не имел никакого отношения к произошедшему с Чарли. Наоборот... Он искренне хотел помочь, но только помощь оказалась невостребованной, а любовь растоптанной ещё раньше, чем он успел о ней заявить.  
Настроение у него было отвратительное, и, если честно, на задушевные разговоры не тянуло. Единственным человеком, с которым Лайонел мог откровенничать запросто, оказался Милтон, а все остальные, по-прежнему, пробуждали недоверие.  
– Почему ты сюда ходишь? – осторожно начал разговор Элвин.  
Он до сих пор находился под впечатлением от рассказов Эйприла, говорившего, что иные на себя в подобном состоянии способны руки наложить. Мало ли, что принцессе на ум придёт. Может, на самом деле, о чем-то подобном задумывается, потому и ищет укромные уголки, чтобы никто не помешал? Астон на потенциального суицидника не походил, но и на человека, который радуется жизни, не был похож. Улыбки у него были вымученные, глаза как будто пустые и равнодушные.  
Лайонел задумался, что можно ответить на вопрос старосты. Вообще-то хотелось сказать, что он приходит сюда за тишиной и покоем, и ему хорошо в этом одиночестве. Но это, наверняка, Элвина обидело бы. Обижать Ричтона не хотелось. В отличие от своего друга, он Лайонела, как человек, не раздражал. Точнее, Астона и МакАдамс не раздражал, просто между ними возникло довольно много непониманий. Они принадлежали к разным группам людей, которые никогда не достигают взаимопонимания. У них были разные интересы, разные взгляды на жизнь, разные вкусы... Они просто были разными. Невозможно сказать, кто лучше, а кто хуже. Наверное, это было правильно. Ведь не может быть на свете двух одинаковых людей, их не должно быть. Уникальность заложена в каждом, нужно только её обнаружить.  
– У меня сеанс медитации, – произнес, наконец.  
– Да?  
– Да. Сесть в позу лотоса не могу, потому лежу пластом.  
– А, на самом деле?  
– Что?  
– Лайонел...  
– Думаешь, я тебя обманываю и смогу сесть в позу лотоса?  
– Астон, хватит дурака валять.  
– Даже не думал.  
– Какая медитация? Зачем ты врёшь?  
– Ну, хорошо. Я просто ухожу сюда, потому что хочу побыть наедине со своими мыслями. У меня их много накопилось, пора раскладывать по полочкам.  
– И о чём думаешь?  
– О жизни, – отозвался Лайонел. – Нет, правда, о жизни. О том, что она очень любит играть людьми. Сначала даёт какую-то надежду, потом в один момент всё отбирает. И делает это, повторяя периодически. Знаешь, черные и белые полосы в жизни они, кажется, не выдумка. Во всяком случае, у меня с завидным постоянством чередуются. Первые годы моей жизни были вполне счастливыми. Потом родители развелись, и я остался с отцом. Мать уехала куда-то, и я даже не знаю, куда. Мне казалось, что оставшись с папой, сделал правильный выбор. На самом деле... Нет, я фатально ошибся. Отец начал пить, и моя жизнь стала невыносимой. Не то, чтобы я его боялся... Он, напившись, не впадал в безумие, намного чаще он просто отрубался и лежал бревном. Зато его друзья вгоняли меня в ступор. Кого я, действительно, боялся, так это их, потому что понимал: ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится. Представь себе, не ошибся. Однажды папочкин друг собирался меня изнасиловать. Я сбежал от него. Казалось бы, это нельзя считать счастьем, но я чувствовал себя просто великолепно, потому что у меня, наконец-то, появилась свобода. Прыгал по лужам, счастливый, практически опьяненный этим знанием... А потом попал в интернат. Мне казалось, что интернат – это сказка, и долгое время всё, на самом деле, было сказочно. «Белый олеандр» вообще стал исполнением моей заветной мечты. Здесь всё казалось волшебным. Я впервые чувствовал, что, на самом деле, кому-то нужен. Со мной хотят дружить. На самом деле, мне очень сложно сходиться с людьми. Я не знаю, чем их можно заинтересовать, я не знаю, что можно найти во мне интересного, потому и причины симпатии ко мне со стороны других людей не понимаю. А здесь... Никогда не ставил перед собой цель: влюбиться по заказу. Никогда не думал, что мне достаточно всего лишь один раз поцеловать человека, чтобы понять, насколько я его хочу. Не смотри на меня так удивленно. Если тебе неприятно, я могу замолчать. Без проблем.  
– Нет-нет, – запротестовал Элвин. – Продолжай, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно выговориться сейчас, потому выслушаю тебя.  
Лайонел снова улыбнулся.  
Быть может, ему, на самом деле, нужно было выговориться перед кем-то, а не хранить все переживания внутри, чувствуя, что мозг разрывается на кусочки. Ему в последнее время ничего не хотелось. Разговаривать с кем-то? Нет. Слушать кого-то? Нет. Аппетит тоже исчез, и Астон с трудом запихивал в себя хотя бы немного еды, потому что голодный обморок был ни к чему, да и учиться, думая только о том, нужно откуда-то черпать энергию, было не лучшим вариантом. Он ел без особого энтузиазма. Чаще просто ковырял в тарелке вилкой, а потом оставлял почти полные порции на столе. Кажется, возвращался к тому времени, когда только оказался в интернате и походил больше на анатомическое пособие. С торчащими ребрами, худыми руками-веточками и вообще мало напоминал подростка пятнадцатилетнего. Тогда он выглядел лет на тринадцать, не больше. И смотрел на мир глазами запуганного олененка. Правда, глаза, на самом деле, были очень красивые. С этим утверждением даже самые предвзятые скептики не смогли бы поспорить.  
– Ну, так вот. Один поцелуй... Вообще-то я... Короче говоря, я ещё никогда не занимался сексом. Да, я лузер, – пробубнил себе под нос Лайонел.  
Элвин вообще никакого значения не придал этому заявлению, потому что не считал потерю невинности таким уж значимым событием, которое должно произойти, как можно скорее. Когда произойдёт, тогда и произойдет. Уж лучше вот так оставаться без опыта, чем нарваться на урода, вроде Реджинальда. Ведь у Лайонела были к тому все предпосылки.  
– Ну, а тут вдруг так получилось, что я внезапно поймал себя на мысли: «Да, хочу. Очень-очень хочу». Так, что просто нереально, едва ли в дрожь не бросало. Вообще я слабо представляю, как это должно быть. Я никогда раньше не влюблялся. Совсем-совсем, даже минимально. Нет, конечно, мне нравились другие люди, я одно время даже с девочкой пытался отношения построить.  
– С девочкой? – удивленно переспросил Элвин, выпав из своих раздумий.  
Честно говоря, он особенно внимательным слушателем не был и рассказы о влюбленностях Лайонела в других парней старался благополучно пропустить мимо ушей. Его эта тема не отталкивала, но и приятного в ней было мало. Ричтон спасался тем, что представлял, будто одноклассник рассказывает ему о девушках, а тут вдруг он взял и сказал, что, на самом деле, встречался с девушкой.  
– Да, – пояснил Лайонел, обняв колени руками. – Мне нравятся девушки.  
– Правда?  
– Ага, – кивнул Астон. – Ну, да. В это трудно поверить, но вообще-то я не могу назвать себя исключительно любителем парней, потому что девушки мне нравятся. Даже очень нравятся, но они меня всерьёз не воспринимают.  
– Неудивительно, – пробормотал Элвин.  
– Что? – переспросил Лайонел.  
– Ничего-ничего.  
Ричтон только сейчас понял, что именно ляпнул, не подумав. Но Лайонел не разозлился. Наоборот некоторое время смотрел на старосту, а потом засмеялся.  
– Да ладно. Я всё слышал, и прекрасно твою реакцию понимаю. Вообще-то с моим прошлым имиджем сложно было поверить, что я, действительно, могу запасть на девчонку.  
Лайонел взмахнул рукой в воздухе, и Элвин с удивлением отметил, что розовый лак на ногтях тоже сменился черным.  
– Так вот. Девушка...  
– Да, – подтвердил Элвин.  
– В любом случае, по-настоящему я влюбился в парня, – вздохнул Астон. – Влюбился, но только вот чувства приказали долго жить. То есть, я, конечно, люблю. И, думаю, что люблю реально сильно, а не так, как обычно, к милой мордашке проникся симпатией. Нет, совсем нет. Я хотел бы быть с этим человеком, но он... В общем, ничего у нас с ним уже не получится. И, наверное, зря я думал раньше, что это возможно. В первый момент, когда мне сказали, что всё кончено, и больше мы не будем общаться, мне казалось, что на меня только что опустили бетонную плиту, и она меня по асфальту расплющила. То есть, я понимал, что хорошо это не закончится, и вряд ли ему нужна будет любовь именно сейчас, но... Я же не могу себе приказать об этом чувстве забыть, правильно? Нет, однозначно, не могу.  
Элвин теперь слушал очень внимательно, потому что сейчас фактически началось самое интересное для него. Ему ведь нужны были сведения о состоянии Лайонела на данный момент, и парень ими начал охотно делиться.  
– В какой-то момент я даже задумывался о...  
– Суициде? – предположил Ричтон, которому Эйприл успел прочитать целую лекцию о психически-нестабильных подростках.  
Принцесса посмотрел на него с подозрением, но лишь послушно кивнул. Разговор приобретал неприятный оттенок. О своих минутных слабостях думать не хотелось, потому что тут же пробуждалось чувство стыда. За то, что даже допустил такую мысль. За то, что даже в душевую направился, сжимая в руке лезвие Милтона. Правда, далеко зайти не смог. Лишь сжал лезвие в руке, посмотрел, как по ладони побежала кровь. Отбросил острую штуковину в раковину и ушел обратно в комнату, обрабатывать руку антисептиком. В этот момент Астон окончательно понял, что метод Чарли ему не подходит. Боль физическая от боли душевной не спасает. Это не более, чем самообман. И, если так хочется избавиться от душевной боли, не стоит наносить на руки царапины и порезы. Толку от этого действа никакого.  
– Да. Глупый способ. Знаю.  
– Очень глупый.  
– Староста?  
– Что?  
– Раз я с тобой разговариваю, значит, я сам осознал глупость своего поступка, – заявил Астон, запустив ладонь в волосы. – Но тогда просто было странно думать, что человек, который мне дорог, говорит, что больше видеть меня не хочет. Даже орёт на меня, хотя совсем недавно мы мило общались, и я готов был сказать ему, как сильно он мне, на самом деле, нравится. Я взял его лезвие, потому как в тот момент мне казалось, что такая глупость может приблизить меня к нему. Может, я пойму, зачем он...  
– Подожди! – одернул его Ричтон.  
Лайонел послушно заткнулся и уставился на собеседника, ожидая, какой вопрос ему зададут на этот раз.  
– Что такое? – произнес удивленно.  
– Какое отношение лезвия имеют к Реджинальду?  
– Не знаю, а что?  
– Ты сам только что сказал, что взял его лезвие.  
– А, правда, причём тут Олдред?  
– Мне бы от тебя хотелось это услышать.  
– Но я не знаю, – развел руками Лайонел. – Потому что я не о Реджинальде речь веду. В отношении него у меня только одно желание, и оно далеко от сексуального. Я говорю тебе о том, что мне нравится Чарли. Да, конечно, ему сейчас совсем не до любви, но я и не думал, что с ним что-то подобное случится. У меня была уверенность, что Милтон не оттолкнет, если я признаюсь ему. Но... Кажется, я просчитался. Какое признание, если он, увидев меня, приказал мне убираться из больницы?  
Астон снова замолчал. Элвин тоже потрясенно молчал. Вот уж о чем он не мог подумать, так это о том, что Лайонел влюбился в Милтона. Их пара казалась какой-то странной. Да, именно странной. Хотя... Ричтон усмехнулся, вспомнив розовые футболки одного и розовые волосы другого. Кажется, не такая уж и странная пара. Вполне гармоничная. Могла бы получиться. Но сейчас, после признания Лайонела стало понятно, что гармонии, как таковой, не будет, потому что Милтон внезапно увидел в принцессе источник всех своих бед и возненавидел не насильника, а Астона.  
– И что будешь делать? – спросил староста.  
Лайонел пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Впрочем, нет. Знаю. Скорее всего, предложу встречаться Луису, потому что до того, как я понял, что мне нравится Милтон, казалось, что Элфорд для меня – оптимальный вариант. То есть, он мне нравился. Именно, как человек. Думаю, он лучше Реджинальда, потому я и обратил на него внимание. И, если бы не тот поцелуй с Чарли, я бы до сих пор пребывал в уверенности, что мне нужен именно Луис.  
– Какая-то странная логика.  
– Даже не пытайся понять.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я сам себя не понимаю зачастую.  
– И всё-таки, зачем тебе это?  
Лайонел снова почесал в затылке.  
– Просто так.  
– Не верю. Просто так ничего не бывает.  
– Правило жизни гласит: хочешь забыть о неудавшихся отношениях, попробуй начать новые. Вот я и попытаюсь, хотя, в последнее время меня очень часто обламывают, и на успех я особо не рассчитываю. В конце концов, я говорил Милтону когда-то, что хочу попробовать встречаться с Луисом, так что его это не удивит, а у меня, возможно, снова появится близкий человек, с которым я смогу чувствовать себя..., – Лайонел замолчал. – В общем, просто смогу вернуться к нормальной жизни. Мне не нравится моё нынешнее состояние, хотя, должен признать, в монохроме я смотрюсь гораздо лучше, чем в розовых вещах.  
– Зачем ты вообще их носил?  
– Нравились.  
– Без особой причины?  
– Без. Просто нравились. А почему – сказать проблематично, если честно. В любом случае, не так уж и гадко я в них выглядел. Разве что немного непривычно, но в этом интернате я не единственная странная личность, – Лайонел скривился и снова надел кепку. – Согласись? Это так.  
– Соглашаюсь. Это так, – произнес староста.  
Лайонел снова усмехнулся.  
– Не согласен?  
– Да нет. Согласен, конечно, но твои розовые вещички всё равно взрывали мне мозг.  
– Вот, – назидательно произнес Астон. – И это говорит о чём?  
– О чём?  
– О том, что меня будут помнить. Быть может, воспоминания обо мне всегда, неизменно, будут начинаться со слов: «в нашем интернате жил такой чудик...», но это не так плохо. Может, мне просто хотелось выделяться на общем фоне, и я это делал? Тем более что мне, по-прежнему, это всё нравится. Просто захотелось сделать перерыв в яркой жизни.  
– Сегодня твои мрачные одежды очень даже в тему.  
– Сегодня? – нахмурился Лайонел. – А что сегодня за день?  
– Праздник.  
– Да?  
– Хэллоуин, – пояснил Ричтон.  
– Я об этом даже позабыл, – задумчиво произнес Лайонел. – Впрочем, не удивительно, на фоне недавних событий. Но вроде никто в нашей комнате его и не собирался праздновать?  
– Эйприл активно раздаривает всем конфетки. Правда, они своеобразные.  
– Это какие?  
– Мармеладные червячки.  
– Какая гадость, – скривился Астон.  
– А на вкус ничего, – заметил Элвин. – Впрочем, Луис, кажется, тоже собирался праздновать и в большой зал пойти.  
– Что в зале? – заинтересовался принцесса.  
– Кажется, малолетки решили устроить бал вампиров.  
– Малолетки?  
– Ну, на год-два нас младше. Я их всё равно мелкими считаю.  
– Ты не пойдёшь?  
– Нет.  
– А Эйприл?  
– Тоже не идёт. У него проснулась тяга к знаниям, и он решил, что сегодня самое подходящее время для того, чтобы погрузиться в науку. У меня сейчас особого желания идти нет, но, может, чуть позже всё-таки приду на праздник. Тем более, что в комнате всё равно нечего делать, а Эйприлу лучше заниматься в одиночестве.  
– Почему?  
– Ненавидит чужие объяснения, потому, как только я начинаю рассказывать материал, он тут же начинает черкать в тетради, рисуя какие-то карикатуры. Или уши наушниками затыкает. Или срочно в душ летит. Короче, он способный ученик, но до всего должен доходить лишь своим умом. Нет, он воспринимает и мои объяснения. Но лучше усваивает материал при самостоятельном изучении.  
– Какая загадочная личность, – хмыкнул Лайонел.  
– Это было понятно с тех самых пор, как он впервые переступил порог интерната, – заметил Элвин.  
– Это да.  
– В любом случае, МакАдамс не такой плохой, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Он интересная личность и офигенный друг.  
– В ситуации с Милтоном он меня удивил, – произнес Астон.  
– Чем?  
– Когда на Реджинальда бросился. Если честно, ни для кого ведь не секрет, что они с Чарли не особенно дружны. Я не думал, что Эйприл вдруг станет из-за него в драку бросаться.  
– Знаешь, на мой взгляд – самая правильная реакция из всех возможных.  
– На мой тоже.  
Лайонел поднялся с пледа и отряхнул джинсы, как будто они могли запачкаться.  
– Уже уходим? – решил уточнить староста.  
– В принципе, если хочешь, можешь ещё здесь посидеть. Только не забудь плед мне принести. А я, пожалуй, пойду, наведаюсь в большой зал.  
– Решил поговорить с Луисом?  
– Почему нет? – пожал плечами принцесса. – Быть может, это мой последний шанс начать нормальные отношения. Я не хочу этот шанс упускать.  
– Действительно, – пробормотал Элвин, вновь не особо вдаваясь в подробности.  
– Кстати, – Астон остановился и резко повернулся лицом к Ричтону.  
– Что такое? – удивился староста.  
Лайонел прищурился, посмотрел на одноклассника хитро и произнес:  
– Шутка или угощение?  
– Угощение, – ответил Элвин. – Лови.  
Он достал из кармана упаковку тех самых мармеладных червячков, о которых говорил ранее и бросил их Астону. Лайонел поймал конфеты, посмотрел на них скептически, но всё же решился одну попробовать.  
– И как тебе? – усмехнулся Ричтон.  
– На вид – мерзко, в целом – хорошо, – хмыкнул Астон.


	17. Поцелуй графа Дракулы

У входа в большой зал Лайонелу дорогу преградили двое.  
– Дама или кавалер? – спросил один из парней, наряженный по всем правилам вампирского дресс-кода.  
В наличии имелись и перчатки, и черный плащ с красным подбоем, и искусственные клыки, измазанные чем-то красным, и цилиндр на голове. В общем, сливки вампирского общества на выезде. Каким-то попутным ветром занесенные в интернат. Впрочем, эти мистические существа вполне соответствовали мрачной атмосфере «Белого олеандра» и не вызывали никакого недоумения у Астона.  
А вот вопрос поставил в тупик.  
– В каком смысле? – удивился Лайонел.  
– Маски двух видов. Эти, – парень продемонстрировал маски, закрывавшие половину лица, – для кавалеров. Вот эти, – в его руках появилась кружевная маска, похожая на крылья летучей мыши в размахе, – для дам. Плюс ещё кавалерам полагаются клыки.  
– Только кавалерам?  
– Да.  
– А почему такая дискриминация? Разве нет леди-вампиров? Мортиция Адамс та же, – произнес Астон, вспоминая интерьер их спальни и невольно вздрагивая.  
Один из постеров Эйприла был в полный рост, и первое время Лайонел пугался той бабы, что таращилась на него со стены.  
– Не знаю, – отмахнулся парень. – Просто решили, что клыки будут только у кавалеров.  
– Понятно.  
– Так какую тебе маску?  
– Ту, что для леди.  
– Правда? – искренне изумился вампир-кавалер.  
Вампир-дама всё это время молча простоял рядом, ничего не объясняя и вообще в разговор не вступая. Кажется, у него не было настроения, и вся эта идея с маскарадом никаких положительных эмоций не вызывала. Его напарник был куда активнее.  
– Да. А что такого?  
– Странно.  
– Очень мужественно выгляжу?  
– Достаточно.  
– Ха, спасибо. Но мне просто маска женская больше нравится, – пояснил Лайонел, забирая из рук парня вещицу и надевая её. – Элегантнее смотрится.  
– Тебе идёт, – сделал Астону комплимент вампир-кавалер.  
– Danke, liebe, – усмехнулся принцесса, входя в зал.  
– Пожалуйста, – отозвался парень.  
В большом зале царил полумрак. Верхний свет был практически полностью потушен, зато на столах стояли свечи. Много свечей. То тут, то там взгляд натыкался на фигурно изрезанные тыквы – символ праздника, а кто-то в другом конце зала кричал коронную фразу вечера: «Шутка или угощение». Большинство обитателей интерната в этот вечер оригинальничать не стали, потому пришли в зал без специальных костюмов, но были и те, кто решил отличиться. Правда, отличившиеся тоже оригинальностью не блистали. Одевались или теми же самыми вампирами, или Джеками, или трупами невесты. Промелькнула одна Салли и одна Эльза ван Хельсинг.  
Лайонел некоторое время таращился на неё с удивлением, пока не понял, что это, на самом деле, Эйприл, а не кто-то другой. МакАдамс одноклассника тоже заметил и начал пробиваться к нему через толпу.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивился Астон. – Мне говорили, что ты не придёшь в большой зал.  
– По чистой случайности у меня нашелся подходящий костюм для маскарада. Я решил прийти, – просветил его Эйприл.  
Он присмотрелся внимательнее и захихикал.  
– Что? – не понял Лайонел.  
– Маска леди?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Она мне больше нравится.  
– Понятно.  
– А ты взял маску кавалера?  
– Естественно, – фыркнул МакАдамс, помахав у парня перед носом большой маской. – Правда, предварительно убил пару тысяч нервных клеток тем, кто на входе стоит. Там один гений пытался убедить меня в том, что должен взять этот кружевной ужас. То есть, не ужас, конечно. Маска милая. Но я не хочу, чтобы меня тут приняли за девчонку, потому маска кавалера – моё всё.  
Лайонел усмехнулся. Теперь стало понятно, по какой причине второй парень, стоявший у входа, предпочитал отмалчиваться. Скорее всего, именно он имел глупость предложить Эйприлу «летучую мышь», и МакАдамс рассказал всё, что думает о нем. Больше парню, которому был поручен фейс-контроль, рисковать не захотелось.  
– В сочетании с платьем вообще отпадно смотрится, – не удержался от язвительного замечания Астон.  
– Плевать, – отмахнулся гот.  
– Просто, глядя на твой костюм, закономерно было думать, что ты захочешь кружевную маску.  
– Но я не захотел, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, произнес Эйприл. – Да и вообще подумываю о том, что надо отсюда смываться. Скукотища смертная. В принципе, я мог бы пригласить Клариссу на танец и попытаться наладить с ней отношения, но почему-то совсем не хочется.  
– Продолжаешь злиться из-за автомойки?  
– Да. Нет, конечно, зимой мы бы не работали, это и так понятно. В ближайшее время сами свернули бы свою деятельность. Но, блин, это обидно. Я не хотел, чтобы получилось так, как получилось.  
– Знаешь, я почему-то не сомневаюсь, что в твою голову придёт ещё множество идей, – усмехнулся Лайонел.  
– Которые руководство интерната зарубит на корню.  
– Не будь таким пессимистом, МакАдамс.  
– Это не пессимизм, а реализм, – вздохнул Эйприл. – На территории интерната я точно развернуться не смогу, потому придётся свои безумные идеи приберечь для более подходящего времени. Хотя... Ладно, не буду думать об этом, а то, правда, скачусь в полное уныние.  
Лайонел захохотал. Гот посмотрел на него с недоумением, потому что подобной реакции на свои слова, однозначно, не ожидал. Вообще-то он никакой реакции не ждал, потому хохот заставил парня удивиться.  
– Что такое? – поинтересовался хмуро.  
– Ты уже сам признаешь, что идеи безумные. Прогресс.  
– Я приснюсь тебе в страшном сне, принцесса, – проворчал Эйприл. – Не надо так рьяно хвататься за оговорку. Я просто хотел сказать, что идеи несколько новаторские. Не более.  
– Да?  
– Да!  
– Ну, ладно, – Лайонел предпочел погасить конфликт в зародыше. – Сойдёмся на том, что они несколько необычные, но не более того.  
– В правильном направлении мыслишь.  
– Слушай, а Луис здесь?  
– Где-то бегал, – произнес МакАдамс. – Если честно, я за ним не слежу. У меня была надежда помириться с директрисой, но, когда я её увидел, понял, что гордость по-прежнему, не позволяет мне общаться с тётушкой. Потому пойду я отсюда. А тебе желаю хорошо повеселиться.  
– Спасибо, – растерянно выдал Лайонел, не ожидавший от Эйприла добрых слов.  
МакАдамс, легко лавируя между воспитанниками, направился к выходу.  
Астон остался в гордом одиночестве. Теперь, когда он оказался к Луису ближе, чем когда-либо, решимости почему-то поубавилось. Единственное, чего ему, на самом деле, хотелось, так это вернуться обратно на чердак и сидеть там до самого утра. Казалось чем-то неправильным веселиться, когда Милтону плохо. В том, что Чарли сейчас плохо, Лайонел не сомневался. Он понимал, что хорошего в сложившейся ситуации не просто катастрофически мало, а вообще нет. Больше всего на свете принцессе хотелось в этот момент оказаться рядом с Чарли. И чтобы не было никакой больницы... Просто вместе где-нибудь в укромном уголке, где никто не помешает откровенному разговору, а, возможно, и откровенным действиям. Ну, не то, чтобы откровенным, а, например, снова появилась возможность поцеловать человека, который нравится. Только теперь уже не прикрываясь разного рода отговорками о репетициях, а честно признавшись, что ему хочется Милтона поцеловать.  
Но Милтона не было, равно, как и возможности откровенно с ним поговорить. Чарли один только факт присутствия Лайонела из себя вывел. Что уж говорить о признаниях? Наверное, оно вообще будет, как красная тряпка. Сказать и получить в свой адрес гневную отповедь. Хорошо, если без оскорблений. А Чарли, кажется, вполне мог сейчас Лайонела последними словами назвать. Астон и сам о себе был не лучшего мнения после того, как заявил о симпатии к одному, а влюбиться умудрился в другого. Это было как-то неправильно и аморально. За это Лайонел себя немного, а, может, и сильно ненавидел.  
В любом случае, изменить что-то он не мог. Милтон с ним разговаривать не желал, потому выяснить у того причины ненависти не представлялось возможности. И какой смысл биться в закрытые двери, когда вокруг полно дверей, которые только и ждут своего часа? Правильно, бессмысленно тратить время в ожидании того, что никогда не случится. Так можно и всю жизнь прождать.  
Астон вздохнул и собирался отправиться на поиски Луиса, как вдруг почувствовал, что его перехватили поперёк талии. Собирался возмутиться и отвесить затрещину тому, кто так нагло распускает руки, но тут услышал знакомый голос:  
– Надо же, спящая красавица из склепа вышла. Что послужило тому причиной?  
– Принцесса, по-прежнему, чувствует себя зомби, – признался Лайонел.  
– И что способно пробудить тебя ото сна?  
– Поцелуй?  
– Что? – удивился Элфорд.  
– Шучу, – хмыкнул Лайонел, извернувшись и оказавшись теперь лицом к лицу с одноклассником. – Привет, Луис.  
– Не пугай меня так, – попросил Элфорд. – И, привет.  
– Чем я тебя так напугал? – удивился Астон.  
– Словами о поцелуе.  
– Да вроде в этом слове нет ничего страшного. Приятная вещь.  
– Приятная. Но слышать о ней от тебя, по меньшей мере, странно.  
– У меня сейчас иные взгляды на жизнь, – признался Лайонел.  
Про себя подумал, что слова о поцелуе из его уст, действительно, звучат довольно странно. Окружающие привыкли к тому, что он в вопросах проявления чувств довольно сдержан и идеально вписывается в категорию людей, которых принято характеризовать словом «ханжа». Знали и то, что Лайонелу нравится всё романтичное, но теперь это заявление легко ставилось под сомнение. На самом деле, особой тяги к романтике у Астона не наблюдалось. Просто ему хотелось нормальных отношений, не только на сексе построенных, а на чем-то большем. Нет, конечно, желать человека, который находится рядом, тоже было необходимо, но больше хотелось именно общности интересов, а не восторгов внешностью и сексуальными способностями. Наверное, по этой причине Лайонелу было так тяжело с Реджинальдом. И пока неизвестно, как будет с Луисом, потому что какого-то особого трепета, находясь рядом с ним, Астон не испытывал. Не было какого-то подсознательного страха, как с Олдредом, но и волнения никакого не наблюдалось, что обычно сопровождало общение с Милтоном. На первых порах. Потом Астон освоился и проникся ситуацией. Милтону он доверял, а с Элфордом было как-то... Это могло бы прозвучать обидно, но Лайонелу было параллельно общество человека, находившегося рядом. Нет, как друг, одноклассник, человек ему Луис, по-прежнему, был симпатичен. Как возможный любимый человек не вызывал никаких эмоций.  
– Я заметил, – отозвался Луис.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
– И в чем выражается моя... странность?  
– Я тебя обнимаю, а ты не возражаешь, как обычно бывало с Реджинальдом.  
– Я просто подсознательно его боялся.  
– Да?  
– Угу. Честное слово, – кивнул Астон.  
– И, как оказалось, не зря.  
– М-да...  
Лайонел снова замолчал, потому что разговор снова свернул на неприятную для него тему. Снова перед глазами появились две картины, противоречащие друг другу. Сначала Милтон с улыбкой на губах, потом он же с ненавистью во взгляде, шипевший: «Убирайся». Сложно было поверить, что это один и тот же человек, но, тем не менее, пришлось поверить и смириться с такой реальностью.  
– Вообще-то я его не боялся. Просто мне с ним было неуютно. Он красивый, но такая сука, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – Это было понятно с давних пор, если честно. Даже не знаю, зачем я согласился с ним встречаться тогда.  
– Не ищи причин, – улыбнулся Луис. – Всё равно не найдёшь.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что это происшествие уже осталось в прошлом.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – заметил Астон.  
В последнее время он старался избавиться от своих закостенелых взглядов на жизнь. И всё чаще приходил к выводу, что копаться в прошлом – бессмысленно. Сколько бы усилий человек не приложил, способностью возвращаться из настоящего в прошлое, он не обладает, а потому исправить ошибки прошлого не способен. Если такой возможности нет, то и думать о событиях прошлого, что причиняют боль, довольно бессмысленно. Всё равно эти размышления ничего, кроме дурного настроения, с собой и не принесут. А неприятностей Астону хватало и в настоящем.  
Луис этим затянувшимся молчанием воспользовался для того, чтобы рассмотреть своего собеседника. Вообще-то он и раньше его видел много раз, но никогда так внимательно и пристально не разглядывал. На то было несколько причин. Во-первых, репутация Лайонела, гласившая, что он достаточно истеричен и вообще баба в плане характера. Во-вторых, Реджинальд с его убийственными взглядами в сторону каждого, кто смотрел на Астона дольше положенного.  
Тем не менее, даже Луис, редко смотревший на Лайонела, понял, что в данный момент Астон далек от веселья. Он вроде бы улыбается, но настроение у него мрачнее не бывает.  
– На тебе маска дамы, – произнес, стараясь сменить тему разговора на более приятную.  
Лайонел усмехнулся.  
– Да. Она мне больше приглянулась. А ты какую взял?  
– Кавалера. Мне приглянулись клыки.  
– Правда?  
– Правда. Но, когда я, надев их, пытался пить пунш, всё время ловил себя на мысли, что ещё немного, и поставлю себя в глупое положение.  
– Не поставил?  
– Нет. Снял эти дурацкие клыки раньше, чем они упали в стакан.  
– Ясно, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – Здесь угощают пуншем? Надо будет попробовать. Надеюсь, он безалкогольный?  
– Один сок, – пояснил Элфорд. – Преподаватели и директриса постоянно здесь, так что с алкоголем никто не рискнул бы экспериментировать. Да и кто бы его нам продал?  
– Я вижу в этом только плюс, – дернул плечами Астон. – Ненавижу алкоголь.  
– Тогда тебе точно понравится.  
– Ну, я на это надеюсь. Идём, покажешь, где я могу взять напиток.  
Объятия исчезли, а Лайонел снова поймал себя на мысли, что для него ничего не изменилось. Что эти объятия были, что их не было. Это обстоятельство наталкивало на печальные размышления о том, что мысль об отношениях всё-таки глупая до безобразия, и ничего хорошего из нее не выйдет. Разве что очередное разочарование. Однако Астон приказал голосу разума заткнуться и не лезть туда, куда не просят. В конце концов, какая разница: получится у него построить здесь с кем-то отношения или же ничего не выйдет? Он не обязан прямо сейчас искать тут любовь всей своей жизни. Он просто пытается. В его возрасте свойственно совершать ошибки. Нужно, конечно, по мере возможности их избегать, но...  
Но он не будет.  
Подойдя к столу, Лайонел взял пластиковый стаканчик, налил себе пунш. Ухватил соломинку и пару печеньиц, посыпанных засушенной тыквенной стружкой, и осмотрелся по сторонам. Он провел всего ничего в этом зале, но его уже начал подбешивать полумрак и громкая музыка. Всем остальным, кажется, нравилось.  
– Составишь мне компанию? – обратился Астон к Элфорду, внимательно наблюдавшему за действиями одноклассника.  
– С принцессой, хоть на край света, – улыбнулся Луис.  
– На край света мы вряд ли отправимся, а вот где-нибудь на втором этаже посидеть вполне можем. Там подоконники хорошие.  
– Из зала хочешь уйти?  
– Мне здесь почему-то не очень весело.  
– Мне, признаться, тоже.  
– Тогда идём?  
– Идём, – согласно кивнул Элфорд.  
Лайонел укромных мест не искал, потому, поднявшись на второй этаж, запрыгнул на первый попавшийся подоконник, забросил в стакан соломинку и перемешал напиток. Луис последовал примеру одноклассника. Помешивая напиток, он старательно размышлял о том, что понадобилось Астону. Почему он сегодня такой общительный? А на фоне поведения последних дней так вообще гиперобщительный, как будто превратился в зайца из рекламы батареек.  
Астон мучительно думал, как можно начать разговор о своих чувствах, которых, на самом деле, нет, но которые нужно показать. Причём показать достоверно. Так, чтобы поверил не только Луис, но и он сам. Если первое казалось не такой уж трудной задачей, то со второй справиться гораздо сложнее.  
Поняв, что инициативы со стороны принцессы можно ждать ещё сотни лет, Элфорд решил начать разговор первым.  
– Ты в последнее время стал очень задумчивым, – произнес он, не особенно надеясь на ответ.  
– На то есть свои причины.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Луис, и темная челка упала на лицо.  
Он зашипел недовольно, и отбросил её назад, а Лайонел снова вспомнил Чарли, которые со своими розовыми прядями точно так же обращался. Точнее, о Милтоне Астон никогда не забывал, а сейчас снова яркая картинка перед глазами встала.  
– Но это не Реджинальд.  
– Да?  
– За ним я не скучаю, – произнес Лайонел, и в его голосе прочитывалась настоящая уверенность, а не попытка отказаться от реально существующих чувств.  
Луис, считавший, что большая часть переживаний принцессы возникла на этой почве, моментально назвал себя идиотом. Теперь, в общем-то, и без слов было понятно за кем, на самом деле, скучает Лайонел. И почему носит темную одежду вместо привычной, яркой. В какой-то мере у него, действительно, траур.  
– Значит, всё упирается в Чарли, – резюмировал Луис.  
– Да. Это первый человек, с которым мне удалось подружиться.  
– В интернате или в жизни?  
– И в жизни. И в интернате.  
– Ну, здесь тебя считали достаточно высокомерным.  
– Я, правда, создаю у окружающих такое впечатление?  
– Есть немного.  
– Немного? – усмехнулся Лайонел, надкусывая печенье.  
– Ну, ладно... Скажу правду. Впечатление довольно сильное. Тот же Чарли раньше опасался к тебе подходить.  
– Почему? – удивился Астон, не донося печенье до рта и застывая с открытым ртом.  
Вот уж чего он не ожидал, так это подобных признаний. Точкой отсчета для их отношений был тот разговор. До него Астон особого внимания на соседей не обращал, стараясь не лезть в чужие жизни. Чтобы не пришлось о своей жизни рассказывать. Потому время, когда Милтон боялся с ним заговорить, благополучно прозевал.  
Луис чувствовал себя странно. Его одолевали противоречивые чувства, и на первом плане маячил вопрос, насколько правильно он поступит, рассказав о давней тайне Милтона. Вроде бы сейчас всё в прошлом, и нет никаких ограничений. В то же время, не очень это хорошо открывать чужие секреты, пусть даже им в обед сто лет, и они потеряли свою актуальность за давностью событий.  
Элфорд потерялся. Лайонел продолжал ждать ответа.  
– Просто...  
– Давай со сложностями, – попросил Астон.  
– Дело в том, что это было давно.  
– Тем более не переживай так.  
– Знаешь, одно время Милтон отзывался о тебе, как об очень красивом парне. Ну, просто на расстоянии восхищался, потому как не думал, что ты с ним захочешь разговаривать. Не снизойдёшь, короче говоря. В принципе, тогда уже и Реджинальд здесь был, потому на твою благосклонность Чарли не рассчитывал. И так становилось понятно, кого из них двоих ты выберешь. В принципе, Олдреда ты и выбрал...  
– Получается, я...  
Лайонел снова вздохнул. Произнести это словосочетание оказалось намного сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. И как-то даже обидно за нелепость ситуации, в которой он очутился. Чарли, оказывается, тоже когда-то в него был влюблен, но в связи с тем, что внешности своей стеснялся и себя считал не особенно привлекательным, на откровенное признание не решился. В итоге все чувства перегорели, не получив продолжения. А Лайонел... Лайонел влюбился в него гораздо позднее, когда эта влюбленность Милтону, по сути, уже не была нужна. Он влюбился в Реджинальда и страдал от невозможности отношений с Олдредом. Астон остался в прошлом.  
– Нравился Чарли?  
– Да.  
– Нравился. Но, как я уже сказал, это было давно. Его влюбленность прошла достаточно быстро.  
– Я понял, – вздохнул принцесса, забрасывая в рот остаток печенья.  
Последняя фраза Луиса окончательно добила его надежды, которых и так оставалось меньше сотой процента.  
– Мне кажется, или ты расстроился? – насторожился Элфорд.  
– Кажется, – ответил Лайонел. – Не расстроился. Мне, на самом деле, Милтон никогда не нравился. Он для меня просто друг, не более.  
– Мне казалось...  
– Вот именно. Тебе просто казалось.  
– И всё-таки ты высокомерный тип, принцесса.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что правильным признаешь только своё мнение, а на компромисс идти не хочешь.  
– Я просто не хочу говорить о чувствах Милтона. Прошлые, настоящие... Нас они не касаются. Если бы посчитал нужным, он сказал бы мне об этом, когда мы были друзьями. Но он не сказал. Значит, это не так уж и важно.  
– Наверное, – со вздохом произнес Луис.  
– И вообще я хотел поговорить кое о чём...  
– О чём? – Элфорд насторожился.  
– О тебе.  
– А что, собственно, во мне такого интересного?  
– Ты...  
– Да?  
– Ты будешь со мной встречаться? – не тратя время на предыстории, задал вопрос Лайонел. – Я не шучу. Реально хочу знать ответ. Элфорд, хочешь встречаться со мной?  
– Но...  
– Что?  
– Неожиданно, – пробормотал Луис.  
– Я знаю, что звучит немного странно, но ты мне всегда нравился больше Реджинальда, – ответил Астон, нисколько не привирая. – И, в общем-то, я давно хотел тебе это предложить, но почему-то думал, что не подхожу тебе. Не самая достойная кандидатура и всё такое. Теперь вот понял, что лучше задать вопрос и получить отрицательный ответ, чем загоняться на тему того, почему я не подхожу. И, на самом ли деле, не подхожу.  
– Честно говоря, я в тупике.  
Элфорд нисколько не преувеличивал. Предложение Астона звучало неожиданно, даже немного шокировало. Луис раньше и подумать ни о чем подобном не мог, да и нынешнее признание казалось шуткой, а не реальным предложением встречаться.  
– Это точно не розыгрыш?  
– Точно, – Лайонел от намеченной цели решил не отступать. – К тому же, я говорил, что у меня сейчас меняются взгляды на жизнь. Почему бы не начать с признания?  
– Кажется, они кардинально меняются.  
– Мой внешний вид об этом разве не говорил?  
– Говорил.  
– Ну, вот. Так какой ответ меня ожидает.  
– Да, – не раздумывая, ответил Луис. – Я буду с тобой встречаться.  
– Спасибо, – произнес Лайонел, отставляя в сторону недопитый пунш.  
Элфорд снова почувствовал себя так, словно попал в параллельную вселенную. Мало того, что принцесса предложил ему встречаться, так, помимо всего прочего, ещё и благодарит за согласие. И куда, позвольте спросить, делся тот парень, который имел окружающим мозги на тему того, как важно постепенно узнавать друг друга, а не сразу начинать отношения?  
– Мне казалось, что ты помешан на романтике и долгих ухаживаниях.  
– Нет. Уже нет. Романтика – это больше самообман.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что люди, по натуре своей, совсем не романтики. Как и большинство животных, они подвержены влиянию инстинктов. Романтика нужна лишь для маскировки этих самых инстинктов. На самом деле, это всё лишняя мишура. Не считаю нужным тратить время на глупости.  
– Получается, и любовь – глупость?  
– По большей мере, да, – заметил Лайонел.  
Луис собирался сказать что-то в ответ, но не успел, потому что Астон приблизился к нему и прошептал:  
– Поцелуй меня, Элфорд.  
Но, опровергая свои слова, сам же первый и поцеловал, не дожидаясь решительных действий со стороны Луиса.  
Ещё один миф остался в прошлом. Лайонел больше не считал поцелуй чем-то выдающимся, какой-то мифической наградой. Нет. Он решил, что это станет для него обыденным действием. Никакого трепета, никаких загонов на тему «с кем поцелуй лучше». Тем не менее, нет-нет, да и проскальзывало в мыслях озарение, что всё равно не так здорово, как с Милтоном. Нет того ощущения восторга, что возникало при соприкосновение его губ с губами псевдомазохиста. Но Лайонел не думал останавливаться. Он, по-прежнему, целовал Элфорда и старался от поцелуя получить наслаждение в полной мере.  
Луис, поняв, что никто особо не сопротивляется, и вообще обеими руками голосует за активные действия, скользнул губами по уголку чужого рта, спускаясь на подбородок и ниже, на шею, которую ворот водолазки скрывал не полностью. Потому у Луиса появилась полная свобода. Лайонел зажмурился. Не то, чтобы ему было неприятно такое обращение с ним, просто непривычно. Одновременно как-то хорошо и вместе с тем стыдно. К его шее Реджинальд никогда не прикасался, потому что тогда ещё играл роль обаятельного милашки, готового исполнить любое желание. А раз Лайонел не желал ничего такого, то Олдред и не протестовал, принимая правила чужой игры.  
В какой-то момент Луис слишком увлекся и слегка царапнул зубами по коже. Астон тихо ойкнул.  
– Что такое? – удивился Элфорд.  
– Клыки растут, – усмехнулся Лайонел. – Настоящие, острые.  
– Было больно? Прости.  
– Нет. Всё нормально. Теперь я могу похвастаться тем, что в день Хэллоуина получил поцелуй настоящего графа Дракулы, – произнес Астон. – Всё хорошо. Правда.  
Чтобы избежать дальнейших вопросов, он предпочел снова Элфорда поцеловать, подумав о том, что нужно приложить к этим отношениям как можно больше усилий. Возможно, тогда у него получится уничтожить влюбленность в Милтона и стать по-настоящему счастливым.


	18. О том, как вредно подслушивать

Эйприл и Элвин снова сидели в библиотеке и готовились к очередному проверочному тесту, когда на пороге появился Милтон, только что вернувшийся из больницы.  
Некоторое время Чарли топтался у входа, решительно вздохнул и направился к столу, за которым сидели его одноклассники. МакАдамс по привычке уже грыз карандаш, перелистывая страницы учебника и что-то выписывая себе в тетрадь. К счастью, сейчас он обошелся без своего обычного эпатажа и оделся в нормальную одежду. Словно поняв, что о нем кто-то размышляет, Эйприл передернул плечами и натянул капюшон на голову.  
Чарли подошел к столу одноклассников, оперся обеими ладонями на столешницу и произнес, стараясь сохранять спокойствие в голосе:  
– Привет.  
Ему стоило огромных усилий сказать это просто и непринужденно, как будто всё это время он оставался на территории интерната и никаких форс-мажоров не происходило. Будто это не он, а кто-то другой попал в больницу, другой человек лежал в луже крови в довольно неприглядном виде и вызывал желание не помочь, а плюнуть на подобную мерзость, а то и добить.  
– Привет, – отстраненно отозвался МакАдамс, не разобравший толком, кто к ним подошел.  
– Милтон? – удивился староста.  
– Ну, вроде с утра был им, – попытался пошутить Чарли, уткнувшись носом в воротник персикового свитера.  
Который был совсем не в его нынешнем стиле, а потому долгое время оставался невостребованным. Это даже Ричтон, не особо разбиравшийся в моде, заметил. В принципе, Чарли одевался, по-прежнему, опрятно, с педантичностью, ему присущей, но ничего яркого в облике не было. Разве что прическа осталась прежней. Розовые пряди даже немного ярче стали, чем раньше. Кажется, перед тем, как вернуться в интернат, Милтон наведался в парикмахерскую и всё-таки слегка обновил цвет, чтобы совсем уж бледной молью не выглядеть.  
– Милтон? – удивленно спросил Эйприл и обратил свой взгляд в сторону одноклассника.  
Чарли приветливо помахал ему рукой и попытался улыбнуться.  
МакАдамс попутно отметил, что Чарли стал бледнее, нос у него немного заострился, и, в целом, парень немного похудел. Но после больницы мало кто приходит с цветущим видом. Тем более, когда приходится испытывать психологический стресс, а Милтон его, однозначно, испытывал. Не мог он не думать о происшествии в интернате, а потому только прокручивал перед глазами все произошедшее и разговор с Лайонелом, в процессе которого наорал на принцессу, после – раскаялся, но подумал, что извиняться, в любом случае, не будет.  
Чарли всегда догадывался, что у гота не все дома, но никогда не думал, что настолько, потому совсем не ожидал, что одноклассник заключит его в объятия и хлопнет по спине с размаха, заявив при этом:  
– Я так рад тебя видеть! Ты не поверишь!  
– Не поверю, – произнес Милтон, закашлявшись. – Такое чувство, что ты хочешь мне все кости переломать, чтобы я вернулся на больничную койку.  
– Ничего подобного! – заверил его Эйприл. – Я, на самом деле, очень рад, что ты вернулся к нам.  
В последний раз хлопнув парня по спине, МакАдамс, наконец, выпустил несчастного псевдомазохиста из объятий и снова сел на место. Чарли рисковать не стал и приземлился рядом с Элвином, который, наконец, отложил в сторону карандаши и протянул Милтону руку для приветствия.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
– Взаимно, – улыбнулся Чарли. – Я рад видеть вас обоих. Правда, есть тут человек, с которым мне пересекаться не хотелось бы...  
– Лайонел? – предположил староста.  
Чарли отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет. С Астоном мы просто больше не общаемся. У нас закончилось сотрудничество и не осталось общих интересов. Я Реджинальда видеть не хочу.  
– Его здесь и нет, – радостно выпалил МакАдамс.  
– Правда? – Милтон удивился.  
– Да, – кивнул Элвин. – Эйприл как-то уломал Клариссу перевести Олдреда в другой интернат, так что красавчик с нами больше не учится.  
– Вот как, – протянул Чарли.  
– Так, – подтвердил гот. – Но ради благого дела пришлось пожертвовать моим детищем. Я до сих пор в печали и с Клариссой не разговариваю.  
– Автомойку закрыли?  
– Да. И наложили запрет на любую предпринимательскую деятельность.  
– Печально.  
– Не то слово, – в один голос выдохнули Эйприл и Элвин.  
В общем-то, Чарли тоже расстроился, услышав о том, что их предприятие больше не работает. Может, в самом начале он скептически относился к этой идее, но потом проникся и понял, что МакАдамс был прав. Автомойка была для них если не смыслом жизни, то любимым детищем, однозначно. Конечно, придумал её Эйприл в одиночестве, но вклад в развитие вложил каждый.  
– Какие ещё новости? – спросил Милтон, стараясь отвлечь одноклассников от грустных дум о почившей автомойке.  
– Да так, – неопределенно ответил Эйприл, который, по большей части, уделял время лишь себе любимому, а на посторонних обращал минимум внимания.  
– Принцесса сошел с ума, – небрежно бросил Ричтон.  
– В смысле? – Чарли, кажется, даже округлил глаза, услышав подобное заявление.  
– Он шутит, – пояснил МакАдамс. – Принцесса жив, здоров, невредим. Но кардинально сменил имидж. Теперь он носит черную одежду, красит ногти черным лаком, но продолжает слушать классику и спать в окружении мягких игрушек. Зато туалетная вода у него нормальная, а не тот сладкий кошмар. И самое прекрасное – он больше не заливает волосы ванильным лаком. В комнате есть, чем дышать.  
– Черное? – искренне изумился Милтон.  
– Да, – подтвердил Эйприл.  
Это заявление стало неожиданностью. Чарли мог представить кого угодно, но только не фанатеющего от розовых шмоток Астона в черном. По сути, особо и представлять не нужно было. Эйприл и так постоянно носил черное, Луис – тоже. Элвин придерживался классического стиля, потому в его облике тоже часто проглядывали темные цвета. Оставались лишь две кандидатуры: он и Лайонел. Но Чарли намного легче удалось представить в мрачной одежде себя, нежели Астона.  
– А ещё Лайонел и Луис встречаются, – просветил Милтона Ричтон. – Вроде как. Точно не скажу, но после Хэллоуина они вместе постоянно таскаются, и принцесса выглядит достаточно счастливым.  
– Что довольно странно, – произнес МакАдамс.  
– Почему? – спросил Чарли.  
– Мне казалось, вы вместе, – честно признался Эйприл.  
– Я вообще думал, что вы оба на Реджинальда залипаете, – вздохнул Элвин, не разбиравшийся в перипетиях отношений одноклассников.  
– Я залипал, – вздохнул Милтон, подперев щеку ладонью. – Придурок...  
– Кто?  
– Я.  
– Не обвиняй себя.  
– Да ладно. Случилось и случилось, – махнул рукой Чарли. – Буду умнее.  
– И что сделаешь?  
– Больше никогда ни в кого не влюблюсь.  
– Радикальные меры, – хмыкнул МакАдамс.  
– Зато буду уверен на сто процентов, – отозвался Милтон.  
– В принципе, да.  
– А вообще я рад за Лайонела. Он хотел встречаться с Луисом, и он встречается. Я, правда, тоже мечтал, чтобы Реджинальд обратил на меня внимание, и он обратил. К несчастью. Но, думаю, Лайонелу повезёт больше, чем мне. Во всяком случае, я какое-то время плотно общался с Элфордом и могу за него поручиться. Он хороший парень, и у него получится сделать Лайонела счастливым.  
– Мороженое? – позвал его Эйприл.  
Чарли одарил собеседника недовольным взором.  
– Сейчас-то почему мороженое?  
– Цвет волос не изменился. А свитер похож на персиковый пломбир, – хмыкнул Эйприл. – Но я не об этом.  
– А о чем?  
– Скажи мне честно... Ты же втрескался в принцессу, на самом деле?  
Милтон посмотрел на Эйприла, нахмурившись. Ему совсем не хотелось говорить на тему своих чувств. Точнее, на тему своих нынешних чувств. О прошлых он мог говорить хотя бы потому, что время от времени появлялось желание облегчить душу и выговориться. Конечно, не в подробностях всё рассказывать, а так, в общих чертах. И людям послушать не сложно, и ему станет легче после минутки откровений.  
– Ты заучился, МакАдамс, – произнес Милтон немного насмешливо.  
Эйприл расценил это, как ненужную браваду и засчитал себе пару плюсов к репутации хорошего психолога, который без труда определяет проблемы посторонних людей, даже не задавая наводящих вопросов.  
Он и сам знал правильный ответ на свой вопрос, но вступать в перепалку не стал.  
– Может быть, – хмыкнул равнодушно.  
И Чарли поспешил успокоиться.  
Как выяснилось, зря, потому что мимо дверей библиотеки как раз в этот момент проходил Лайонел. Он уже был в комнате, видел вещи на соседней кровати. Понял, что Милтон вернулся, а, значит, они снова будут видеться каждый день, и не сдержал тяжелого вздоха. Пока Чарли находился в больнице, пока в воздухе не было запаха его туалетной воды, не лежали на кровати вещи, не звучал на занятиях голос, можно было без особого труда убедить себя в том, что Луис, действительно, лучшее решение в данной ситуации. Но теперь, когда Милтон вернулся, когда он будет рядом в режиме нон-стоп, в придуманную сказку вряд ли получится верить. Однако не нужно надеяться на лучшее. Лайонел заранее готовился к худшему. К очередному крику и пожеланию проваливать на все четыре стороны. Проходя мимо библиотеки, он на время притормозил. Увидел в читальном зале сначала Эйприла, в его любимой зеленой толстовке, а потом уже перевел взгляд на тех, кто сидел напротив МакАдамса. Элвин и... Чарли. Милтон сидел полубоком, подпирая щеку ладонью, но, почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернулся в сторону наблюдателя.  
– Когда я влюблен, я избегаю объект своей любви, – произнес Чарли.  
– М-да? – выдал Эйприл многозначительно.  
– М-да, – передразнил его Милтон.  
– Мороженое, не дерзи. И вообще нафига мне знать признаки твоей влюбленности?  
– Лайонел стоит в коридоре, – пояснил Элвин.  
МакАдамс повернул голову, чтобы удостовериться. Староста не солгал. Действительно, в дверях стоял Астон и сверлил взглядом определенного человека. Выглядел так, словно призрака увидел.  
– Стоит в коридоре. И? – протянул гот.  
– И я сейчас подойду к нему и вполне нормально заговорю, – ответил Чарли.  
– Ну-ну.  
– Не веришь?  
– Нет.  
– Я, правда, смогу.  
– Скатертью дорога, – усмехнулся Эйприл, откладывая в сторону письменные принадлежности. – Смотри, не сбеги по пути. И не вздумай прятаться за стеллаж. Тебя всё равно уже видели.  
– Ты тоже прекрасный человек, МакАдамс, – прошипел Чарли.  
– Я в курсе, – готенок растянул губы в премерзкой улыбке.  
Милтон на этот выпад ничего отвечать не стал, просто поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу, где продолжал изваянием стоять Лайонел. Это казалось Чарли самым глупым поступком в его жизни. Сжигая за собой мосты, вряд ли стоит снова их восстанавливать и, дойдя по середины дороги, бросаться обратно. Вроде бы все точки над i в их отношениях с Астоном уже были расставлены тогда, в больнице. И сейчас уже нечего обсуждать, потому что Лайонел, по своей любимой привычке оскорбится и скажет, что ему вообще на всё наплевать, он никогда их дружбе особого значения не придавал. То, что она разрушилась, печальное, но достаточно закономерное явление. Ничего их не связывало, кроме разговоров о Реджинальде. Теперь эти разговоры достаточно бессмысленны, потому как и Реджинальда на территории интерната нет, и влюблённость Чарли уже почила.  
Мазохист старательно пытался себя в этом убедить. Не удержался и хохотнул, поняв, что эта мантра не имеет ничего общего с реальностью. У него с принцессой было множество тем для разговоров, и Реджинальд явно в топ-десять не входил. Даже в топ-сто, и то не заглядывал. Конечно, общение началось с обсуждения его личности, но потом он отошел на задний план и больше не появлялся. В момент, когда Милтон наорал на Лайонела, о Реджинальде они успели позабыть и обсуждали уже всё, что угодно, кроме него. О нем и не вспомнили бы, не случись происшествие в подсобке.  
Лайонелу казалось, что он прирос к месту и даже волна наводнения его не смоет. Сойдет, а он так и останется стоять на месте. Надежды на то, что Чарли его не заметил, не оправдались. Милтон очень даже заметил, потому что зашагал к нему. Засунув ладони в карманы джинсов, а, по сути, наверное, не зная, куда их деть. Чарли хотелось казаться настолько естественным, насколько это возможно, но, кажется, он только усугублял положение. Но Астон нервничал не меньше его, потому чужую нервозность упустил из вида.  
– Привет, – произнес Лайонел растерянно, когда Милтон остановился напротив него.  
– Привет, – Чарли попытался изобразить улыбку. – Хорошо выглядишь.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Тебе темные оттенки очень идут.  
– Спасибо. У тебя тоже милый свитер, – решил ответить комплиментом на комплимент Астон, не очень понимавший, почему с ним так запросто разговаривают, а не отправляют в пешее эротическое путешествие.  
– Ничего, – согласился Милтон.  
– Что?  
– Говорю, что свитер неплохой, – отозвался Чарли, вытащив одну руку из кармана и принимаясь теребить рукав.  
Нервозность маскировать не получалось, она проскальзывала при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. В результате чего очень хотелось побиться головой о стенку, чтобы не обсуждать свитер, который, по сути, никого не волнует, но за который они оба ухватились, как за спасательный круг.  
– Давно он у тебя? – продолжил развивать дурацкую тему Астон.  
– Да.  
– Я его раньше не видел.  
– В прошлом году я его часто носил, – равнодушно выдал Милтон. – Почти каждый день. Но в прошлом году мы не очень-то с тобой общались.  
– Почему?  
– Почему не общались?  
– Да.  
– Не знаю, – отстраненно ответил Чарли, понимая, что разговор идёт совсем не в том направлении, в каком изначально планировался.  
Да и вообще не о том, о чем должен идти. Казалось, что былое доверие, которое совсем недавно возникло, сейчас снова растворилось, не оставив о себе даже напоминания. Наверное, в его ситуации подобная расстановка сил самым правильным решением и являлась. Ведь он сам говорил, что избегает объект своей любви и предпочитает свести общение с ним до минимума. Вот и сейчас он думал о том, что перед Астоном нужно за грубость извиниться, но одновременно с этим ловил себя на мысли, что после извинений Лайонел снова подумает, что они друзья навек. И начнутся задушевные разговоры, шутки, только им двоим понятные, и прочие достаточно личные, интимные вещи. Учитывая тот факт, что Астон, наконец, начал встречаться с тем, кто ему по-настоящему нравится, такое поведение будет смотреться довольно неуместно.  
– Вот и я не знаю, – вздохнул Лайонел.  
Ему этот разговор тоже не нравился, и вообще хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, только бы не было этого обмена бессмысленными фразами. А ещё было немного обидно, что Милтон ему в лицо не смотрит, а сосредоточен на своём рукаве. Теребит и теребит одну нитку, а на соседа по комнате ноль внимания.  
– Как ты, кстати? – спросил Астон.  
Заставить себя уйти, по-прежнему, не получалось.  
– Отлично.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – хмыкнул Чарли. – Я ведь только что вернулся с Мальдивских островов. Потому у меня такой великолепный загар и отличное настроение.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего страшного.  
– Я, правда, глупость спросил.  
– Говорят, ты встречаешься с Элфордом? – Милтон резко сменил тему разговора.  
– Да, это правда, – кивнул принцесса.  
– Здорово. Я рад за тебя.  
– Я тоже рад, – немного замедленно произнес Астон, словно вовсе этому не радовался, а так, констатировал не самый приятный для себя факт.  
Или же просто сомневался в том, что радуется.  
– Почему так невесело?  
– Нет-нет, всё отлично. Весело. Просто... Дело в том, что...  
– В чём?  
– В тебе, – произнес Лайонел.  
Слова путались, и с губ в любой момент грозилась слететь очередная глупость. А, может, и не глупость вовсе, но не те слова, которые Чарли ожидал услышать. По правде сказать, Астон совсем не знал, чего хочет Милтон, судил со своей позиции, а она оказалась ошибочной на сто процентов.  
– А что со мной не так? – удивился Чарли, заинтригованный таким заявлением.  
– Дело в том, что ты... Я хочу...  
Милтон посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
– Поблагодарить тебя, – выдохнул Лайонел, развеяв все грёзы. – Да, я хотел бы тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты сделал. Потому что, если бы не твои слова о разрыве дружбы, я, наверное, так и не решился бы поговорить с Элфордом, продолжая носиться с нашей дружбой, как с чем-то таким, что для меня важнее всего. И...  
Он говорил совсем не то, о чем думал. Вместо того, чтобы выразить свой восторг от возвращения Милтона на территорию интерната, парень городил отменную чушь, напирая на то, что их дружба была ошибкой, и он счастлив, что эта ошибка всё-таки исправлена. Пусть даже сначала было обидно. Теперь ему замечательно.  
– Да, я понял, – перебил его Чарли. – Хорошо, что мы больше не друзья. Ты это хотел сказать.  
– Ну, что-то типа того, – вздохнул Лайонел, заявив себе мысленно, что идиот он последний.  
– Пожалуй, теперь извинения будут лишними, – заметил Милтон.  
– Извинения?  
– Да.  
– Ты хотел извиниться?  
– Думал об этом. Но, какая разница, если тебя мои прежние слова порадовали? Счастья тебе, принцесса, – улыбнулся Милтон, потрепав Лайонела по волосам.  
Он собирался вернуться к столу, но Астон его окрикнул:  
– Подожди!  
– Что ещё? – удивился Чарли.  
– Ты, правда, хотел извиниться?  
– Принцесса, хватит метаться из стороны в сторону.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Определись, чего хочешь от жизни.  
– Тебя, – не раздумывая, выпалил Лайонел.  
Снова наткнулся на удивленный взгляд и поспешил исправиться.  
– То есть, я хочу общаться с тобой, как раньше. Я не хочу, чтобы мы были врагами. К тому же, совсем не понимаю, за что ты меня вдруг стал ненавидеть?  
– Я и не думал этого делать.  
– А тогда, в больнице?  
– В больнице у меня просто был срыв, – пояснил Милтон. – В общем, раз уж тебе, на самом деле, хочется это услышать, то...  
– То? – эхом повторил Лайонел.  
– Прости. Я, правда, не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Чарли отбросил от лица яркие пряди и принялся разглядывать свою обувь.  
– Ладно? – решил уточнить, не дождавшись согласия со стороны Астона.  
– Ладно, – ответил тот, попытавшись улыбнуться.  
Разговор его по-прежнему раздражал своей неправильностью, как будто это не разговор двух лучших друзей, а общение абсолютно посторонних людей, случайно столкнувшихся в коридоре. Один наступил другому на ногу и теперь извиняется. Сухо, скупо и без души. Вообще-то это была неуверенность, но Астон трактовал всё иначе.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
– Послушай, Чарли...  
– Да?  
– Мы с тобой будем общаться?  
– Мы живем в одной комнате, принцесса. Спим на соседних кроватях. Столкновение неизбежно. Отсюда делаю вывод, что хотя бы парой слов в день, но обменяемся.  
– А так, как раньше?  
Чарли задумался. И озвучил ответ, который был достаточно закономерным, но таким... неправильным, что Лайонелу на собеседника захотелось наорать.  
– Учитывая наш сегодняшний разговор, вряд ли. Вероятность снова стать лучшими друзьями, которые понимают друг друга с полуслова, у нас равна приблизительно нолю целых, нолю десятых и нолю сотых процента.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – вздохнул Астон.  
– Пожалуй, да. – Чарли провел носком ботинка по полу так, словно затирал сигаретный окурок. – Извини, у меня дела. Потому мне нужно удалиться. Да и ты, судя по всему, не в библиотеку идёшь. Не хочу задерживать тебя, потому пойду. Приятно было поболтать с тобой.  
– Мне тоже, – ответил Лайонел.  
Он предпочел не дожидаться, пока уйдёт Чарли и ушел первым. Милтон прислонился к косяку и проводил бывшего друга взглядом. После разговора на душе остался неприятный осадок, ничего хорошего в этом разговоре, на самом деле, не промелькнуло. Ерунда какая-то получилась и каша бессмысленная. И вообще идея с извинениями была заранее обречена, как и пожелания счастья в личной жизни.  
Чарли запустил ладонь в волосы, немного оттянул их и принялся гипнотизировать взглядом розовые пряди. На повестке дня встал вопрос: нахрена ему это разноцветие?  
– И премия «Дебилы года» безоговорочно присуждается Чарльзу Милтону и Лайонелу Астону, – произнёс Эйприл, материализовавшийся рядом.  
– Ты подслушивал? – равнодушно спросил Милтон.  
– Нет, просто мимо проходил.  
– А, если честно.  
– Если честно, проходил мимо.  
– Однако разговор слышал.  
– Ну, я хотел убедиться...  
– В чём?  
– В том, что ты с объектом своей любви сможешь нормально разговаривать.  
– Я не смог.  
– То есть, факт любви отрицать не станем?  
– А смысл? Ты из меня всё равно душу вытрясешь, – фыркнул Чарли.  
– Ха.  
– Не уверен в своих силах?  
– Думаю о том, что мне твоя душа совершенно ни к чему, – заметил МакАдамс.  
– Хоть что-то радостное есть в этой жизни.  
– Не хочешь служить на благо хорошему человеку?  
– Это ты хороший человек?  
– Мороженое?  
– Что?  
– Заткнись.  
Милтон не удержался и показал однокласснику язык. Эйприл одарил Чарли легким подзатыльником.  
– За что? – возмутился Милтон.  
– За провальную роль обезьяны. Ладно, Мороженое, я пойду, мне заниматься нужно.  
– Постой!  
– Что такое?  
– Кларисса просила тебя зайти.  
– А ты был у Клариссы?  
– Да, заглядывал. Она сказала, что у неё к тебе очень важный разговор.  
– Надо же, – пробормотал Эйприл. – Ну, ладно. Если нужно, то я зайду. Скажи Элвину, что я никуда не сбежал. Поговорю с Клариссой, вернусь на место.  
– Договорились, – бросил Чарли.  
Эйприл вышел из библиотеки и зашагал к лестнице, которая вела на первый этаж. Его терзали смутные сомнения. Откровенно говоря, МакАдамс даже предположить не мог, зачем понадобился Клариссе. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сложнее оказывалось сделать шаг к перемирию, и, в конце концов, он на это неблагодарное дело забил, решив жить так, как живут другие воспитанники интерната. Не водя дружбу с директрисой, не особенно выделяясь из толпы. Видимо, Кларисса придерживалась иного мнения, потому что решила наладить отношения и снова играть в тётю и племянника.  
МакАдамс сбежал вниз по лестнице, свернул в коридор. Подошел к нужной двери и собирался постучать, как вдруг услышал голос Клариссы и решил повременить.  
Женщина была на взводе. Во всяком случае, не было стандартной ласковости и заботы. Мисс Симонс кричала на собеседника. Поскольку его голоса Эйприл не услышал, стало понятно, что директриса разговаривает по телефону. МакАдамс замер у двери и прислушался к тому, что там говорят. Чем больше он слушал, тем сильнее было удивление, смешанное с каким-то диким ощущением нереальности происходящего.  
– Нет, Мел, я пыталась тебя понять. Много раз пыталась, но я не понимаю. И это не странность, это обычное состояние человека. Быть может, из-за этого я отправилась работать в интернаты, а не построила ту карьеру, о которой мечтала. Да, именно искупление, потому что я в этом виновата не меньше тебя. Потому что не уследила за безголовой дурой. Я же просила тебя оставить его, я говорила, что сама воспитаю. Но ты его выбросила где-то на улице, а потом уехала... Я? Осуждаю тебя? Да, осуждаю. И что? Ты вон тоже считаешь меня дурой. Мы никогда не бываем довольны друг другом, Мел. То есть, у тебя совсем нет никаких чувств к нему? Я в курсе, что у тебя есть дочь, но у тебя есть и сын, которого ты почему-то бросила. Знаешь, мне не особо импонирует его внешность. Почему? Потому, что внешне он похож на своего бестолкового папашу, только вот личностные качества у парня намного лучше. Мелани, ты его мать! Почему ты не хочешь его видеть? И что? Тётка – это всё равно не мать... Да, я люблю Эйприла и, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем тебя, сестрёнка. Не называй его тараканчиком! Не смей... Ты бесчувственная сука, Мел. Да-да. Я так сказала. Ну и пошла на хер, сестрёнка.  
МакАдамс едва не присвистнул, услышав последнее замечание из уст директрисы. Он как-то не привык к подобным пассажам в её исполнении. Однако впечатление от мата тут же стерлось под натиском остальной информации. Мать? Тётя? Может быть, гением дедукции Эйприл не был, но и совсем откровенным идиотом назвать себя не мог, потому сразу понял, что к чему, и о ком разговор. Директриса говорила о нём. С его матерью, своей сестрой. То есть, по всему выходило, что Кларисса Симонс, действительно, приходится ему родной тёткой, а не кем-то посторонним, попросившим обращаться к ней подобным образом. Она знала, что он её племянник... Давно знала! Мозаика сложилась кусочек к кусочку. И недосказанностей, в общем, не осталось. Теперь всё окончательно встало на свои места. И повышенный интерес к его персоне, и снисхождение со стороны учителей даже тех предметов, где он был дуб дубом. И задушевные разговоры, и стипендия... Не было никакой стипендии, просто тётка давала ему свои деньги, а он... Он просто идиот! Ведь это было очевидно с самого начала. Не каждый день директора интернатов предлагают воспитанникам называть их тётями. Не смотрят сквозь пальцы на эпатажные выходки. Не подбадривают, когда дела идут хреново... Обычно директора не любят воспитанников, а Кларисса... Да, наверное, такая же, как все. Просто он, действительно, её родственник, а потому ему столько поблажек.  
Эйприл не стал стучать. Он рывком открыл дверь и уставился на Клариссу. А она уставилась на него, потому как не ожидала, что он придёт. Прождав полчаса, уже не надеялась. По лицу воспитанника было понятно, что настроение у него весьма и весьма мрачное. Причину мрачности определить было проще простого, что мисс Симонс и сделала.  
– Всё слышал, да? – спросила без тени насмешки в голосе.  
– Всё, – кивнул Эйприл.  
– И что ты думаешь на этот счёт?  
Эйприл прислонился к косяку, одну руку засунул в карман. Второй ухватил завязку капюшона и принялся накручивать её на палец.  
– Ты, действительно, моя тётя? – спросил, понимая, что ответ будет положительным.  
– Да, – ответила Кларисса.  
– Ну, охренеть теперь, родственница, – фыркнул МакАдамс. – Я просто счастлив.  
– Эйприл...  
– До свидания, – проворчал гот, отлипая от косяка и собираясь уходить.  
– Эйприл!  
МакАдамс не ответил.  
У него в голове созревал план мести. Хотя, это больше и не месть была, а инструкция, как довести тётку до истерики. Зачем? Да чтобы не думала, что только она может играть чужими жизнями. Он тоже кое-что, да умеет. Хорошего мальчика она в нём увидела! Так, если он такой хороший, почему же она его сразу из интерната не забрала? Почему оставила жить здесь? Что помешало? С её возможностями-то... Она давно могла документы на опекунство оформить и забрать его. Но не забрала. Теперь, даже если предложит уехать, он с места не сдвинется. И вообще...  
Пора устроить ей веселую жизнь.  
Эйприл снова ехидно захихикал, заставив вздрогнуть двух воспитанников, проходивших по коридору. Всё-таки смех у Эйприла был очень странный.


	19. О пользе пряных трав

– Итого, что мы имеем? – задался риторическим вопросом Элвин.  
– Итого, поимели нас, – проворчал Эйприл, накрыв лицо журналом. – Точнее, не нас, а меня, потому что это я – идиот, недоумок и прочее, прочее, прочее...  
– Стоп!  
– Прочее, прочее, – не обращая внимания на возглас старосты, гот продолжал повторять одно и то же слово.  
Ричтон не удержался, схватил галстук Эйприла, подошел к кровати и заткнул МакАдамсу рот. Гот моргнул недоуменно, выплюнул галстук, но продолжать не стал.  
– А имеем мы следующее, – заключил Элвин. – Ты племянник Клариссы. Действительно, племянник.  
– Спасибо, а я этого не знал, – ядовито произнес Эйприл. – Вот лежу и думаю: а кем же я этой женщине прихожусь?  
– О-бал-деть, – выдал Ричтон, которого это признание зацепило не меньше, чем самого МакАдамса.  
Хотя бы потому, что теперь многое стало понятно, и за многие откровения, коими он нагружал Эйприла, становилось стыдно. МакАдамс тоже пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа, вспоминая о том, какие разговоры о Клариссе они вели с Элвином, хмурился и делал вид, что вообще не при делах. Однако всё равно, нет-нет, да и косился в сторону Ричтона с подозрением. Одно дело слушать об эротических переживаниях друга, направленных в сторону неизвестной женщины. Совсем другое думать, что друг не отказался бы его родную тётку трахнуть. Теперь Эйприл смотрел на Клариссу иначе, и было странно думать о том, что кто-то рассматривает её в подобном ключе.  
– Я уже, – признался МакАдамс.  
– Что именно?  
– Лежу и обалдеваю.  
– Вторую неделю подряд, – усмехнулся староста.  
– Эта новость подобна болезни. Или красивой девушке.  
– В смысле?  
– Уложила меня в постель и не хочет выпускать.  
– Извини, но твоя девушка как-то не очень, – брякнул первое, что пришло на ум, Элвин.  
Перехватил недовольный взгляд МакАдамса и почел за благо замолчать, пока ему не кинулись лицо шлифовать, а Эйприл, кажется, это высказывание расценил, как личное оскорбление. На самом деле, он его именно так и расценил, но впечатление от сообщения Клариссы, по-прежнему, волновало сильнее.  
– На любителя.  
– Ну, да.  
– Вот, я любитель.  
– Она же на мужика похожа.  
– Ну и?  
– А ты мужиков не любишь.  
– Ну, под одеждой-то у нее тело женское.  
– А груди нет.  
– И что?  
– Грудь – это красиво.  
– Я не колхозник и на вымя не бросаюсь.  
– У твоей тетки тоже вымя?  
– У неё бюст третьего размера.  
– Но всё же не гладильная доска.  
– Ещё одно слово о моей тётке, и я...  
– Ладно-ладно, – староста примирительно выставил ладони вперёд. – Больше Клариссу в таком ключе не обсуждаем.  
– Я на это надеюсь.  
– Я вообще не о том хотел поговорить.  
– О чем тогда?  
– Ты в город едешь?  
– Сегодня? – удивился Эйприл.  
– Да, сегодня. Неужели тебя не удивил тот факт, что в комнате один находишься?  
– А ты?  
– Я только пришел.  
– Не придирайся к словам, – прошипел МакАдамс, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Элвин, наблюдавший за его действиями, заключил:  
– В город ты всё-таки едешь.  
– Еду, – отозвался гот. – У меня тут внезапно родился гениальный план.  
Ему особо и собираться не нужно было. Желание эпатажно выглядеть во время выезда в город уснуло беспробудным сном, и МакАдамс решил не тратить время на переодевание, потому просто ухватил куртку, валявшуюся на стуле рядом с кроватью. Вжикнула молния. Эйприл надел на голову берет и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вид у него почему-то был обиженный, как у ребенка, которого лишили сладкого и поставили в угол за то, что он вообще посмел к сладостям прикоснуться. В принципе, приблизительно так он себя и чувствовал. У него настроение было на нуле, и ничего не хотелось. В город парень решил выбраться лишь по одной простой причине: для его спектакля не хватало кое-чего, и он решил докупить необходимый реквизит.  
Повесив на плечо полупустой рюкзак, Эйприл зашагал к выходу из комнаты. Зашнуровал свои ботинки с тяжеленной подошвой и, не говоря больше ничего, вышел в коридор.  
Ричтон закатил глаза и тоже вышел из комнаты. МакАдамс шел по коридору, как танк. Прямо по курсу, не оборачиваясь. Голова у него была занята преимущественно мрачными мыслями, в которых время от времени появлялись проблески очередных «гениальных» планов.  
Он столько раз представлял встречу со своими родными и близкими. Фантазировал о том, как всё может сложиться. И к чему пришёл в итоге? В итоге пришёл к тому, что мать его терпеть не может и даже через столько лет не задалась вопросом: как он жил всё это время? Вспоминая телефонный разговор директрисы, Эйприл понимал, что сейчас ничего не изменилось. Он матери, по-прежнему, не нужен. Всё это время, что он отсутствовал в её жизни, она не сожалела, как не сожалеет и теперь. Единственный человек, которому он не безразличен – это тётя. Но к Клариссе у МакАдамса тоже особого доверия не было. Ведь мисс Симонс могла откровенно сказать ему о наличии родственной связи в первый же день его пребывания на территории «Белого олеандра». Кларисса выбрала молчание. Фраза, произнесенная Эйприлом, оказалась пророческой. Маленькая ложь породила большое подозрение.  
Быть может, МакАдамс и хотел бы тёте поверить, но у него не получалось. Казалось, что стоит только довериться ей, как снова будет нанесен удар в спину. Он старался разобраться в мотивах чужого поведения, но ответов так и не нашёл. Разговор с Клариссой, как вариант, не рассматривался, потому как недоверие цвело махровым цветом. Эйприлу казалось, что тётка ни на один поставленный вопрос честно не ответит. Ему на уши, в очередной раз, навешают столько лапши, что он будет долго и мучительно снимать её, сломав множество вилок...  
Из автобуса готенок выскочил едва ли не самый первый. Осмотрелся по сторонам и резво направился в сторону супермаркета. Элвина это удивило и немного насторожило, потому как было довольно неожиданным поворотом. Во время выездов в город, МакАдамс предпочитал таскаться по магазинам, торговавшим одеждой или магазинам спортивных товаров, бытовой техники. Изредка покупал себе газеты и журналы, чтобы не свихнуться от тоски и отсутствия развлечений. Но в продуктовые никогда не заглядывал, считая, что тратить деньги на еду, когда их и так неплохо кормят каждый день, верх глупости, а он глуп только в учебе. В жизни очень и очень хорошо разбирается.  
Эйприл продолжал витать в своих мыслях, потому Элвину пришлось одноклассника неоднократно окликнуть, чтобы на него, наконец, обратили внимание.  
– Мне кажется, или ты реально решил закупаться гастрономией? – поинтересовался Ричтон, догнав друга.  
– Не то, чтобы совсем...  
– А как?  
– Наполовину.  
– В последнее время у тебя просто невыносимый характер, – покачал головой староста.  
МакАдамс постарался это замечание пропустить мимо ушей, как, в принципе, и всё, что ему не нравилось. Сделал вид, что занят своей внешностью. Уставился в витрину и принялся поправлять головной убор.  
– В последнее время в моей жизни происходит трэш. Я не виноват.  
– А кто виноват?  
– Тётя, мама, отец, который, как я понял, особого восторга по поводу моего появления на свет не выразил. Которого ненавидит моя тетка, и отражением которого я являюсь.  
– Ты знаешь даже такие подробности? – удивился Элвин. – Откуда? Сам же сказал, что разговор с Клариссой не состоялся. Или я что-то пропустил?  
– Разговор не состоялся. Просто я некоторое время простоял под дверью и услышал замечание о том, что похож на отца внешне, – произнеся эту фразу, Эйприл недовольно скривился и почесал кончик носа длинным ногтем, который уже отчаянно требовал коррекции.  
– И что ты можешь об этом сказать?  
Эйприл на время задумался и снова критически посмотрел на своё отражение в витрине. Оттуда на него таращилось существо с не очень-то красивым носом и огромным ртом. Глаза, в целом, довольно симпатично смотрелись. И ресницы были длинными и густыми без всякой туши. Но для того, чтобы стать покорителем женских сердец такого набора явно было недостаточно. А ещё существо было высоченное.  
Мысли тут же метнулись в сторону Мэй Сандерс, которая была выше Эйприла на целых два сантиметра. Вроде не такая уж и большая разница, но она МакАдамса всегда раздражала. Ему казался унизительным тот факт, что он при своём огромном росте ниже девушки. И не просто девушки, а той, что так сильно ему нравится.  
В вопросе роста Эйприл был весьма консервативен и считал, что девушка должна быть ниже парня, а не вот таким вот баскетболистом, которому особо и подпрыгивать не нужно, чтобы мяч в корзину забросить. Достаточно на цыпочки встать. Мэй, конечно, приходилось бы подпрыгивать, приди ей в голову идея поиграть в баскетбол, тут МакАдамс преувеличивал. Тем не менее, пара сантиметров разницы ввергали парня в пучину тоски.  
– Могу сказать, что этот донор спермы мог быть и посимпатичнее.  
– Тебе не нравится собственная внешность?  
– Я к ней привык, другую не хочу. Просто задумался. Тётка у меня дама дрочибельная. Ну, не будем скрывать сей факт. Так вот, тётка – красавица. Сестра её, наверняка, тоже достаточно симпатичная особа, а у меня своеобразная внешность. Я похож на отца, значит, вина лежит на его плечах. Это у него рот был, как пропасть, а нос, как ледоруб. Просто полный набор альпиниста. Тут тебе и препятствия на местности, и инструменты для восхождения на гору, – МакАдамс тяжело вздохнул. – Спасибо, папочка, за внешность.  
– Помнится, носом ты гордился.  
– Это из-за девчоночьих примет.  
– Я знаю, – хмыкнул Элвин.  
– Наверное, мамаша тоже повелась на папашин нос.  
– Повелась она на что-то другое, раз уж ты на свет появился.  
– Ну, да, – кивнул Эйприл. – Всё равно, приметы работают, но всегда найдётся тот, кто испортит всю статистику. Девчонки ведутся. А одна не ведётся...  
– Ты снова о своей Мэй?  
– О ком ещё?  
– Мало ли, – пожал плечами староста.  
– Нет, эта стерва номер один в списке моих целей.  
– А кто номер два?  
– Она.  
– И три, надо полагать, тоже, – хмыкнул Ричтон.  
Эйприл иронию в голосе собеседника не оценил, но возразить не получалось, потому как староста попал в десятку. Да и не мог он промахнуться, потому что у МакАдамса Сандерс значилась в списке целей под всеми возможными номерами. Он считал, что обязан добиться внимания этой девушки. Но как? Учитывая тот факт, что учились они в разных интернатах, пока цель была недоступна. Пока.  
– Да, – признался МакАдамс.  
– Всё равно не понимаю, как ты мог в неё влюбиться, – вздохнул Ричтон.  
– Легко и просто.  
– Почему?  
– А хрен его знает. Понимаешь, я никогда особо не стремился влюбляться, не размышлял о том, какой должна быть девушка мечты. Мы можем в своих мечтах представить столько всего, что не будет иметь общего с окружающей действительностью и на одну сотую. Например, я вот думал, что мне обязательно понравится брюнетка, фигуристая, женственная. Итог?  
– Ты сам эта женственная брюнетка? – предположил Элвин.  
– Сейчас кто-то договорится, – прошипел Эйприл.  
– До чего?  
– До вставной челюсти.  
Ричтон заржал. МакАдамс ещё сильнее нахмурился. В принципе, обижаться ему не на что. Слова Элвина не так уж далеки от истины. Он в плане одежды большая баба, нежели Мэй. Вообще-то Сандерс умела одеваться не только в унисекс, она и юбки с удовольствием носила. И при желании могла стать просто мисс Совершенство. Даже Элвин бы признал её привлекательность, но она делала это под настроение. Настроение не всегда было подходящее. Вот только ярко краситься девушке было противопоказано. Как только она наносила макияж, становилась похожа на трансвестита. В повседневной жизни она была достаточно миловидна. Просто однажды услышала, как о ней отозвались, и впала в уныние. Кто-то принял её за парня и сделал комплимент. Когда она сказала, что, на самом деле, является девушкой, понимающе произнесли: «Бывает». Собственно, это парень так сказал. Он был новеньким, на пару лет моложе Эйприла и Мэй, но уже старательно думавшим, как бы выгоднее пристроить свою задницу. Мэй показалась ему идеальным вариантом... До тех пор, пока парень не узнал, что Сандерс – девушка.  
Узнал и тут же девушку бросил. А она решила, что во внешности её сила и стала разыгрывать таких парней. Миловидных, женственных и мечтающих о нежной любви. На самом деле, не особо-то они ей нравились. Мэй больше привлекал сам процесс ухаживания, а потом – торжественного посылания на все четыре стороны, когда она заявляла, что, увы, им не суждено быть вместе. В такие моменты она фактически отыгрывалась за свою обиду.  
– До пенсии будем стоять здесь и разговаривать? – предположил Элвин, отсмеявшись.  
– Кстати, хорошо, что напомнил.  
Эйприл, наконец, отлип от витрины, отразившей его весьма специфическую внешность, и вновь вернулся к первоначальной цели.  
– Не будем, – сделал вывод Элвин.  
– Конечно, не будем. Мне нужно кое-что купить.  
– Кое-что? А можно уменьшить порцию таинственности?  
– Пряные травы. Ну, и не только их. Ещё зажигалку и набор белых листов.  
– Пряные травы? – изумленно повторил Ричтон. – Ты, что, на кулинарные курсы собрался записаться?  
– Ничего подобного, – запротестовал Эйприл. – Готовить я не собираюсь. Точнее, в дальнейшем, может, освою такую науку, как кулинария, но сейчас я думаю о чем-то ином. У меня...  
– Снова родился гениальный план. И пряные травы помогут его реализовать?  
– Да.  
– Каким это образом?  
– Они – полезная штука. Не сомневайся. В принципе, мне особо ничего и не нужно. Так, пачка чая и пучок свежего розмарина. А, ещё петрушку можно в пакетике.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну...  
– МакАдамс, не темни, – приказным тоном выдал староста.  
Вообще-то на Эйприла воздействовать подобным образом не получалось. Он сам привык окружающими командовать, потому тона Элвина не испугался, а только посмотрел на него удивленно, по привычке приподняв бровь. Но усмехнулся и решил подыграть.  
– Есть, сэр, – МакАдамс вытянулся в струнку и козырнул однокласснику. – В общем, что я хотел сказать-то. Ничего особенного я с ними делать не собираюсь. Просто хочу немного попортить нервы дорогой и любимой тётушке. Хочется посмотреть на её реакцию, если честно. На самом деле, я ей дорог, или же она, в очередной раз, притворяется, говоря слова о своей любви и заботе.  
– И как с этой проверкой связана петрушка? – не понял Элвин.  
– Нет у вас фантазии, господин староста, – немного осуждающим тоном произнес Эйприл. – Вот совсем никакой фантазии. Есть такое понятие, как основные страхи родителей. Так вот. Каждый заботливый родитель подсознательно боится того, что его ребенок начнет пить, курить, колоться и свяжется с дурной компанией. Ну, в случае с девушками – потеряет невинность с первым попавшимся ублюдком и залетит. Но мы не о девушках. Так вот. Сигареты, алкоголь ещё более или менее родителями воспринимаемы. Они сами были молодыми, понимают, что большинству хочется попробовать, так называемый запретный плод. Секс? Ну, на это я сам не пойду. В смысле, парней тискать не буду, чтобы Клариссу взбесить. Я быстрее сам свалюсь в корчах.  
– Да? – удивился Элвин. – Мне казалось, что ты толерантно относишься к представителям нетрадиционной ориентации.  
– Не казалось. Толерантно. Но себя на их месте представить не могу.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Ричтон, придерживающийся такой же позиции.  
– Так вот... Из всех вариантов развода родственницы на эмоции мне остаётся только один. Наркомания. Но поскольку реальные наркотики – зло, и я это прекрасно понимаю, нужно искать подручные средства. И для этого мне нужны петрушка, чай, розмарин. Сделаю вид, что курю их, а тётушка пусть забьёт тревогу, если я ей, действительно, дорог. Если ей на меня наплевать, то она вообще ничего не заметит.  
– Иногда твоя фантазия меня пугает, – вздохнул Элвин.  
– Да, ладно, – отмахнулся Эйприл.  
– Правда, пугает.  
– Чем?  
– Ну, не столько фантазия, сколько идеи.  
– Что удивительного в них?  
– Ты хороший манипулятор. Знаешь, как на людей воздействовать.  
– Знаю, но знаниями своими не пользуюсь, по большей части, – ухмыльнулся Эйприл. – Да ладно, я шучу. Расслабься. Ничего я не знаю. Просто я достаточно наблюдательный, а истина... Она всегда лежит где-то на поверхности.

* * *

Покупки Эйприла в течение двух недель будоражили сознание его соседей по комнате, не посвященных в тайный план. А таких было большинство. Никто не мог понять, зачем парню нужен крупнолистовой Эрл Грей, сушеный розмарин и несколько листов бумаги. МакАдамс никого, кроме старосты в свои планы не посвящал и в ближайшем будущем делать это не собирался. Просто по своей любимой привычке сказал, чтобы к его вещам и растениям не смели приближаться. Иначе... Все хором добавили: «уползут без рук». Эйприл улыбнулся и сказал, что ученики у него способные. Ученикам, если честно, от похвалы не было никакой выгоды. Они лишь наблюдали, делая ставки, в какую сторону, на сей раз, занесет неугомонного Эйприла.  
А занесло его в кабинет директрисы.  
За приготовлениями МакАдамса соседи наблюдали с огромным интересом, гадая, что за целебные сборы он готовит, смешивая чай с приправами, а потом, пытаясь эту смесь запихать в лист бумаги.  
– Ты нанялся на полставки в аптеку, сборы от кашля готовить? – усмехнулся Лайонел, проходя мимо.  
– Отвали, – мрачно заметил Эйприл.  
– Я помочь хотел, – признался Астон.  
– Тоже в аптеку наняться?  
– Почему бы и нет?  
– Потому что это не для аптеки.  
– А для чего?  
– Для директрисы.  
– Ей нужен чай с приправами? Глинтвейн что ли варить собралась?  
– Принцесса? – МакАдамс оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и посмотрел на одноклассника достаточно хмуро.  
– Что?  
– Никто не собирается пить глинтвейн.  
– Тогда что? – Лайонела, на самом деле, распирало от любопытства.  
– Я делаю косяк.  
– Вот это вот он? – удивленно вытаращил глаза Астон.  
– Да. Не похож?  
– Совсем не похож.  
Эйприл прищурился. В его взгляде читалось множество невысказанных вопросов.  
В конце концов, готенок вздохнул и снова принялся химичить со своим травяным сбором. Лайонел продолжал торчать над душой и раздражать своим пристальным взглядом.  
– Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты спец по наркоте, – ядовито произнес МакАдамс.  
– Я не специалист, но...  
– Но?  
– Но друзья моего отца покуривали такое. Я приблизительно знаю, как оно должно выглядеть, – признался Лайонел. – У тебя вообще непонятное что-то получилось.  
– Ну, извините, что я никогда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался.  
– Можно подумать, я счастлив, что мне довелось.  
– Не суть, – произнес Эйприл, бросив лист с чаем на кровать.  
Его эта самодеятельность уже основательно достала. Он битый час потратил, но ничего не сделал, а произвести отрицательное впечатление на директрису хотелось прямо сейчас, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Кровать МакАдамса была усыпана покрошившимся чаем и рассыпанными приправами, в воздухе пахло розмарином, и этот запах раздражал не меньше, чем ваниль, некогда доводившая обитателей комнаты до белого каления.  
Лайонел без приглашения присел на кровать, оторвал немного бумаги от листа и принялся сооружать провокационное оригами. Эйприл наблюдал за одноклассником со смесью удивления и подозрения во взгляде, попутно раздумывая над тем, действительно ли, принцесса ничего такого не принимает? Судя по всему, он тоже не знал, как правильно нужно делать косяки, потому что бесился не меньше Эйприла и готов был всю упаковку чая вышвырнуть в окно. У него все рассыпалось, бумага складываться не желала и вообще идея казалась, на редкость, бредовой.  
– Слушай, Эйприл, а зачем Клариссе эти обманки? – вздохнул Астон. – В качестве наглядного пособия, что ли?  
– Интересно, к чему прилагаются такие наглядные пособия? – усмехнулся МакАдамс.  
– Ну, может, лекция о вреде наркотиков? – предположил Лайонел.  
– В интернате? Глупо.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что к запретному всегда тянутся. Хотя бы с целью продемонстрировать дух противоречия. Скажи Кларисса, что вот это курить вредно, некоторые воспитанники, стопроцентно попытались бы данные пособия выкрасть и раскурить. А некоторые и не из-за бунтарства, а потому, что, на самом деле, марихуану не считают чем-то отвратительным. Для них это в порядке вещей.  
Теперь Лайонел уставился на него с подозрением.  
– Что такое? – не выдержал Эйприл.  
– Ты рассуждаешь почти, как профи.  
– Не говори ерунды. Я и обычные-то сигареты не курю...  
– Ну, хорошо.  
– А что, ты записался в полицию нравов?  
– Нет. Просто я за здоровый образ жизни, – ответил принцесса. – Слишком много видел в этой жизни, потому подобных вещей остерегаюсь.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул МакАдамс. – Не волнуйся. Это просто чай. Да ты и сам видишь, из какой коробки я его достал.  
– Вижу, – согласился Астон и снова принялся корпеть над самодельными сигаретами. – И всё-таки, зачем они Клариссе?  
Эйприл вздохнул.  
– Принцесса, ты всегда такой любопытный?  
– Нет, только в особых случаях.  
– Слышал, что меньшее количество знаний способствует хорошему отдыху?  
– Догадывался, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – Но от этого мой интерес вряд ли угаснет. Зачем Клариссе понадобились обманки?  
– Они понадобились мне, чтобы перед Клариссой порисоваться, только и всего.  
– Зачем? Она же подумает, что ты наркоман.  
– Мне это и нужно.  
– МакАдамс, ты идиот, что ли?  
Вышеназванный идиот нахмурился и посмотрел на одноклассника очень говорящим взглядом, который Лайонел успешно проигнорировал. Даже перестал бумагу складывать. Ему хотелось услышать подробный рассказ, для чего Эйприлу понадобились подобные «игрушки». Хочет посмотреть на реакцию Клариссы? Так она вряд ли станет церемониться. Скорее всего, отправит на лечение, чтобы начальная стадия не превратилась в губительную привычку. Хотя... На лечение – вряд ли, а вот анализы сдавать заставит, однозначно. И кому от этого станет легче?  
– Почему сразу идиот? – оскорбился Эйприл.  
– Ничего больше на ум не приходит, – хмыкнул Лайонел. – Понять не могу, что за игру ты затеял и зачем тебе нужны подобные шутки?  
– Проверяю тётушку на вшивость.  
– В смысле?  
– Хочу, чтобы она разозлилась, увидев меня с этим в руках. Быть может, тогда я поверю, что она немного, но заботится обо мне. Если сделает вид, что всё нормально, и я волен распоряжаться своей жизнью так, как мне хочется, конечно, пойму, что ни о какой любви речи не идёт. Она плевать на меня хотела, как и мамочка.  
– Ты слишком предвзято к ним относишься.  
– К матери и тётке?  
– Да, – кивнул Астон.  
– Ну, насчёт матери даже разговаривать не хочу. Тут, пожалуй, всё и без лишних слов понятно. Она меня бросила, видеть не хочет, ненавидит. Понятно, что ей наплевать на мои чувства, тем не менее, я испытываю идентичные чувства. Видеть, знать её не хочу. Тётка... Она говорила, что любит меня, но я в этом слегка сомневаюсь...  
– Так уж и слегка, – хмыкнул Лайонел.  
– Ну, ладно. Сильно сомневаюсь, – исправился Эйприл, поняв, что принцесса расколол его без особых усилий.  
В каком-то смысле Астон не переставал гота удивлять. И основной причиной для этого были не заскоки Лайонела, ныне оставшиеся в прошлом, не его манеры и жесты, а одна, определенная, особенность. Принцесса прекрасно понимал проблемы окружающих людей, то есть, по сути, был отличным психологом. И при желании мог помочь всем советом. Всем, кроме себя. Когда дело доходило до его собственных проблем, Астон впадал в ступор и таращился на препятствие, как баран, что смотрит на новые ворота, не особенно понимая, откуда они вообще взялись. Лайонел запутался в себе, в своих переживаниях и чувствах, но разорвать привычную паутину событий не мог, предпочитая плыть по течению. Продолжал встречаться с Элфордом, часами таращился на Милтона, с которым практически перестал разговаривать. А ведь всего один разговор по душам мог бы решить их проблемы. Чарли отмахивался и говорил, что ему на эти отношения вообще наплевать. У него своя жизнь и свои заботы. Жизнь других людей его нисколько не затрагивает, чужие отношения – тем паче. А любовь вообще никакого значения в его жизни не имеет. Он не влюблен и даже не на подходе к этому. Он живет так, как ему хочется, а хочется ему быть счастливым и одиноким.  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что, в принципе, людям не доверяю. А тем, кто меня предал, особенно.  
– Тебя же не она предала, а её сестра.  
– Всё равно, – отмахнулся от собеседника гот. – Не знаю, что происходило тогда. Мне от этих знаний никакой пользы нет, потому как вернуться в то время возможности не имею. Меня больше интересует нынешняя реакция тётушки на мои нынешние поступки. Чисто охотничий азарт.  
– И ты, действительно, рассчитываешь на то, что она разозлится?  
– Да.  
– Что ж..., – Лайонел усмехнулся. – В таком случае, удачи тебе в твоём начинании. Надеюсь, ты добьёшься того, что задумал.  
– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Эйприл. – Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
При этом думал он не только о реакции Клариссы, но и о том, что она согласится с некоторыми его требованиями. Конечно, идея была достаточно безумной. Но когда Эйприла останавливали подобные условности?


	20. Уроки начинающего шантажиста

Кларисса сидела за столом, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно наблюдала за своим посетителем. Тот вел себя достаточно отвязно, как будто не с директрисой разговаривает, а со сверстницей-подружкой. Мисс Симонс старалась держать себя в руках и не терять достоинства. В любой ситуации сохранять спокойствие и блаженно улыбаться. Вообще-то она ни на что подобное не рассчитывала, но глубоко в подсознании жила надежда, что Эйприл образумится и придёт к ней, чтобы поговорить. В конце концов, они не чужие люди. Общались близко, пока МакАдамс не узнал об истинном родстве, находили подходящие слова, понимали друг друга и, по сути, действительно, были близкими друзьями. Родственные связи помехой дружбе не должны становиться. Они должны её укреплять. Кларисса придерживалась такого мнения и искренне верила, что однажды Эйприл осознает правильность чужих взглядов на жизнь. Не станет по привычке бунтовать, а разложит всё по полочкам и будет чувствовать себя не лишним человеком на этом празднике жизни, а нужным. Поймёт, что им дорожат... И вообще, если бы она сказала о родстве в самом начале, ситуация вряд ли сложилась иначе. МакАдамс и тогда, и сейчас оставался самим собой. Ситуации менялись, а он не менялся. У племянника Клариссы не было пластичности, способности перетекать из ситуации в ситуацию, меняя мировоззрение. Он всегда оставался при своём мнении, чужое в расчет не брал. Твердые принципы – это, несомненно, здорово. Но иногда ему не помешала бы и способность подстраиваться под ситуацию, понимать, когда можно говорить, когда лучше промолчать. Когда сделать, а когда отложить все решительные действия на потом. Эйприлу, пожалуй, не хватало жизненного опыта и мудрости, приходящей с годами. Он был достаточно умным парнем, предприимчивым, в каких-то ситуациях благородным, но совершенно не умел искать компромиссы. В мире лизоблюдов ему, скорее всего, придется непросто. Но Кларисса всё же полагала, что с такой хваткой племянник себе место под солнцем, определенно, отвоюет.  
Со времени их последнего разговора прошло чуть больше месяца. Первой делать шаг мисс Симонс не решилась, понимая, что всё равно ничего хорошего из её затеи не выйдет. Эйприл, поняв, что она протягивает ему руку и машет белым флагом, позлорадствует и демонстративно заявит, что отношения поддерживать не собирается. На самом деле, она, наверное, в его годы сделала бы точно так же, как и он. Правда, ситуация у нее была несколько иная. У нее не было лишь отца. Так вот, приди к ней отец, Кларисса, наверняка, послала бы этого мужика куда подальше. Какие компромиссы? О чём вообще речь? Сейчас, наверное, повела бы себя иначе. Но отец к ней никогда не приходил и приходить не собирался. Его дети вообще не волновали.  
Эйприл пришёл. Появился в разгар рабочего дня на пороге кабинета, присел на стул, по привычке, не дожидаясь, пока ему это разрешат. Откинулся на спинку и некоторое время гипнотизировал тётку взглядом. Она отложила в сторону бумаги, которыми, на данный момент, занималась и тоже посмотрела на племянника. Они так и играли в «кто кого переглядит». За десять минут бездарной игры фаворит пока так и не определился. МакАдамс потому даже начал немного нервничать. Он надеялся, что Кларисса сразу же начнет его расспрашивать, но она терпеливо ждала первого шага со стороны племянника. То есть, фактически демонстрировала ту же упертость и нежелание уступать, так свойственные ему самому. Это Эйприла довольно сильно напрягало. План был построен на том, что женщина переживала и ждала, когда же перед ней солнышко любимое и единственное появится. Оно появилось, а Кларисса разве что не зевнула лениво, прикрывая рот рукой, а тем самым, зевок лишь подчеркивая.  
Кларисса догадывалась, что поведение её Эйприла задевает, вот и старалась. Вспоминала себя в его возрасте и старалась играть на воспоминаниях, представляя, как поступила бы в аналогичной ситуации, находясь на месте племянника. Делом особой важности для женщины сейчас было – не переиграть. Довести до тихого бешенства, когда сдерживаться больше не получится, услышать взрыв и потом, совершенно спокойно начать разговор с родившимся заново после эмоциональной разгрузки племянником.  
Наряд для похода к тётке был выбран довольно экстремальный. Хотя, Кларисса почти не удивилась. Она привыкла к тому, что племянник одевается своеобразно. Правда, костюм сегодняшний впечатление от самого первого наряда не перебил. В сравнении с ним даже слишком сдержанным показался. Не было ультракороткого мини и высоченных каблуков, о кричащем макияже Эйприл тоже на время позабыл. Лицо у него было достаточно бледным, но темные волосы и брови со светлой кожей отлично контрастировали, а рот и так в дополнительном очерчивании не нуждался. МакАдамс забрал волосы в два хвоста, сережки и кольца не снимал, цепочек стало ещё больше. Вместо футболок на нем была дурацкая кофточка с вырезом, на шее черный шарфик, который Эйприл, в итоге, бантиком завязал и повесил на него брошь-черепушку. А юбка была длинная, в пол, но зато с огромным разрезом, почти до середины бедра. Каблуки, как класс, отсутствовали. Вместо них были ботинки с тяжелой подошвой.  
– Снова косплеишь Эльзу? – учтиво поинтересовалась Кларисса.  
Эйприл, рассматривавший свои жуткие ногти, оторвался от интересного занятия и посмотрел на тетку. Надо же, какой прогресс! Она соизволила с ним заговорить и даже вида не подает, как так и надо. Никаких попыток поиграть в милую тётушку, никаких «Эйприл, я всё объясню». Только холодность, отчужденность и профессионализм.  
– Нет, – лаконично отозвался МакАдамс.  
– Да? А мне казалось, что похоже.  
– Чем? – удивился Эйприл.  
– Прической. У неё тоже хвостики.  
– Это косплей на музыканта.  
– Правда? И на какого?  
– Не важно. Ты всё равно не знаешь.  
– Уверен? – поинтересовалась Кларисса.  
– Уверен.  
– Ну, ладно. В принципе, мне это и не интересно, – призналась мисс Симонс. – Я просто так спросила, из вежливости.  
– Я так и понял, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– Мы вообще прекрасно друг друга понимаем.  
– Ты шутишь? – удивился МакАдамс.  
– Вовсе нет, – покачала головой Кларисса, положив очки на стол. – Ты делаешь вид, что знать меня не знаешь, я делаю то же самое в отношении тебя. Разве это можно объяснить чем-то ещё, кроме взаимопонимания? Я, допустим, иных причин не нахожу. Если бы мы друг друга не понимали, провальных попыток поговорить было бы намного больше, чем сейчас. А у нас имеется всего одна. Это немного. Кстати, неожиданно видеть тебя здесь. У тебя ко мне есть какие-то вопросы или просто стало интересно, как я живу?  
Эйприл попытался свои истинные настроения не выдать, придал лицу скучающее выражение и снова принялся разглядывать ногти вместо того, чтобы смотреть на собеседницу. Кларисса откинулась на спинку кресла, положила руки на подлокотники и тоже сделала вид, что в разговоре не особо заинтересована. МакАдамс сначала хотел психануть по привычке, но потом понял, что тётка просто копирует его действия и едва не захохотал.  
– У меня к тебе разговор, – произнес он. – Деловой.  
– Неужели? – спросила Кларисса, вскинув бровь.  
И Эйприл снова удивленно моргнул, потому что это была его любимая привычка выражать изумление или недоумение подобным образом.  
– Да.  
– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься, в очередной раз, автомойки открывать?  
Мисс Симонс повертела в руках карандаш, не зная, чем ещё можно себя занять. Говоря откровенно, она нервничала. Вообще-то она привыкла разговаривать с самыми разными учениками, и Эйприл не был самым трудным и неуправляемым из них. Одно время ей довелось работать воспитателем в интернате для трудных подростков. Вот это, действительно, был ад на земле. После него «Олеандр» рисовался в воображении, как тихая гавань. Ситуацию с Эйприлом осложнял факт родства, как такового. Кларисса могла бы применить самые разнообразные методы в общении с посторонними, начиная от пресловутого задушевного разговора и до общения на повышенных тонах, но с племянником это всё были заранее обреченные номера. Ласку он мог принять за подхалимаж, грубость могла зацепить его ещё сильнее, и он снова хлопнул дверью, а этого Клариссе не хотелось. В конце концов, она мечтала наладить отношения с недавно обретенным родственником, а не испортить их окончательно.  
– Нет, всё немного проще.  
– Я заинтригована. Озвучивай свои условия.  
– Мы же родственники, да?  
– Да.  
– Точно?  
– Да.  
– Точно-точно?  
– Эйприл, что за тупые вопросы?  
– Я просто поверить до сих пор не могу, – произнес парень немного растерянно, но Кларисса даже бровью не повела.  
Это не было похоже на настоящего Эйприла, это было похоже на игру. Достаточно качественную, но всё-таки игру.  
Спектакль ставили специально для неё, потому женщина была крайне заинтересована, что выкинет племянник в следующий момент. Надо признать, что долго женщине ждать не пришлось. МакАдамс, как ни в чем не бывало, достал из рюкзака, который притащил с собой, зажигалку и самодельную сигаретку. Окажись на месте племянника кто-то другой, Кларисса, конечно, занервничала бы, но сейчас была совершенно спокойна по той простой причине, что понимала: Эйприл вполне неплохо разбирается в жизни, потому подобные развлечения вряд ли будут ему по душе. Это ещё один акт его спектакля, разыгранного ради выведения тётки на эмоции.  
Когда МакАдамс чиркнул зажигалкой и подпалил лист, мисс Симонс окончательно убедилась в правильности своего мнения. Всё потому, что в воздухе запахло лишь горелой бумагой, никакого характерного, сладковатого запаха в воздухе не промелькнуло. Только гарь. К запаху бумаги прибавился ещё один, который Кларисса как-то определенно назвать не могла, но готова была поручиться, что это далеко не марихуана.  
Женщина продолжала сидеть в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, но теперь ещё и руки на груди сложила, думая, на сколько разных сценок-миниатюр хватит фантазии племянника.  
Эйприл готов был завыть от разочарования. Подтверждение получали самые мерзкие его опасения. Тётке наплевать на то, что он делает. Потому она сидит сейчас спокойно, с невозмутимым лицом наблюдает за его лицедейством и слова против не скажет, не говоря уже о скандалах и протестах.  
– Надо же, – произнесла Кларисса.  
И тут же замолчала.  
Эту фразу можно было расценить абсолютно по-разному. И как растерянность, и как банальную констатацию факта, когда больше нечего сказать, но всё-таки тупо оставлять событие совсем без комментария, и как возмущение, которое пока маскируется за нейтральными высказываниями.  
Эйприл, смирившийся с молчанием, поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
– И что это значит? – спросил охрипшим голосом.  
– Я бы тоже не отказалась послушать.  
– Мне нечего сказать.  
– Разве? Ты ведь совсем недавно обещал мне деловое предложение, – заметила Кларисса.  
– Деловое?  
– Ты выразился так. Я тебе доверяю, поэтому склоняюсь к мысли, что предложение, действительно, деловое.  
– То есть, факт моего курения в твоем кабинете вообще никакой реакции не вызывает?  
– Тебе дать пепельницу? – заботливо спросила мисс Симонс.  
И улыбнулась.  
Эта улыбка была настолько говоряще-издевательская, что Эйприл без лишних слов, а в этой ситуации они все были лишними, понял, какого мнения о нем тётушка, и что она хочет до него донести. Информации было немного, к тому же, МакАдамс сам изначально понимал, что Кларисса не такая уж дура. Она не поверит в его пристрастие к марихуане, а он при всём своём актерском таланте не сможет достоверно сыграть свою роль. Тем не менее, отступать Эйприл не собирался. Решил, что, если погибать, то на судне сродни «Титанику», о котором будут говорить ещё не одно десятилетие. Если выставлять себя идиотом, то идиотом феерическим, а не посредственным, коих множество есть на этом свете, но которые никому не запомнились.  
– Обойдусь, – прошипел МакАдамс, продолжая по инерции подносить реквизит ко рту и делать вид, что ему это, на самом деле, нравится.  
– Ну, хорошо, – кивнула директриса. – Как тебе будет удобнее.  
– Мне отлично.  
– Я очень рада, – в очередной раз улыбнулась мисс Симонс. – К слову... У тебя есть ещё?  
– У меня? – от удивления Эйприл замер с открытым ртом.  
Он ожидал от Клариссы какой угодно реакции, но только не такой.  
– Естественно, – подтвердила она, тем временем. – Так есть или нет?  
– Есть, – МакАдамс с трудом сглотнул.  
– Поделишься?  
– Тебе зачем?  
– Буду молодость вспоминать, – игривым тоном выдала Кларисса, но тут же посерьёзнела. – Давай сюда всё, что у тебя есть.  
Эйприл нахмурился, но всё же запустил руку в карман рюкзака и извлёк оттуда ещё несколько самодельных сигарет. Кларисса протянула ладонь, и МакАдамс, приблизившись к столу, высыпал все свои творения в подставленную руку. А потом неохотно сел обратно в кресло, наблюдая без стеснения за действиями тётки. Она подвинула к себе пепельницу, стоявшую здесь исключительно ради курящих посетителей.  
Большую часть сигарет отложила в сторону, а одну зажала между пальцами и ухватила зажигалку племянника. Сделала пару затяжек, хмыкнула многозначительно, затушила неудачную подделку и решилась изучить «начинку».  
Аккуратно развернула бумагу и посмотрела на наполнитель. Настроение Эйприла окончательно сползло с позиции «я заставлю этот мир ползать у моих ног» на «я – лузер самый настоящий, надо мной будут ржать все, кому не лень». Кружок «Сделай сам» переживал не лучшие времена, а его основатель окончательно убедился в том, что достоин номинации, а после – победы в категории «Дебил волшебный, исключительный».  
Кларисса распотрошила все сигаретки, высыпала содержимое их в пепельницу. Эйприлу отчаянно хотелось уменьшиться в размерах и больше не показываться на свет, потому что это был самый настоящий провал. О чем-то подобном он в пылу азарта, конечно, не подумал, потому не предполагал, что его план так легко раскроют. Конечно, мисс Симонс раскрыла. Ещё бы!  
Директриса задумчиво провела пальцем по размельченным чаинкам, от которых разило, что неудивительно, заваркой и розмарином. Усмехнулась чему-то своему. Потому что только ей одной было известно, что когда-то, после скандала с матерью она сделала нечто подобное, налив в бутылку из-под вина пепси и старательно изображая из себя в хлам ужратое чудовище, которое пришло выяснять отношения. Мама ей тогда, к слову, тоже не поверила. Как и она племяннику сейчас. Слишком открытой была его бравада. Эйприла, конечно, условности многие раздражали, но он не был психом, не был самоубийцей, потому вряд ли стал бы принимать что-то подобное на глазах у тётки.  
– Кларисса, – позвал МакАдамс.  
– Да? – заинтересованно подхватила она.  
– Ты ничего не скажешь?  
– Даже не знаю, что тут можно сказать, – притворно вздохнула мисс Симонс.  
– Говори уже, что думаешь, – проворчал Эйприл.  
– Боюсь тебя расстроить, но, кажется, тебя обманули.  
– Что?  
Эйприл снова открыл рот, попутно думая о том, что такими темпами приближается к актрисе, сыгравшей главную роль в «Сумерках», которая на протяжении хреновой тучи времени только и делала, что ходила и сушила зубы, радуя зрителя постоянным покер-фейсом без тени эмоций.  
Ещё немного, и МакАдамс мог бы отобрать у девицы все лавры, потому что открывать рот научился не хуже неё, но при этом выглядел колоритнее и симпатичнее.  
– Будет возможность, плюнь в лицо тому, кто продал тебе эту ерунду, – доверительно произнесла Кларисса. – Потому как тебя, на самом деле, обманули. Это что угодно, но только не то, что ты собирался раскурить мне назло.  
– То есть, тебя волнует только это?  
– Нет, конечно, – с самым серьёзным выражением лица ответила женщина.  
– Да откуда ты вообще знаешь, как это должно выглядеть? – медленно, но верно закипал Эйприл.  
Мысли его неслись в неизвестном направлении. В голове настойчиво билась лишь одна мысль: тётка знает, какими должны быть наркотики. Откуда? Пробовала? Да как же так! Она не могла этого делать, просто не могла. Ведь она же такая правильная, образцовая, идеальная. У нее не может быть темных пятен в биографии! У нее их не должно быть! В конце концов, во многом она – идеал для Эйприла, пример для подражания. Он привык к правилу: если подчиняться, то только лучшим. А лучшие люди просто не могут так разбивать его веру в свою идеальность. Или всё-таки могут?  
– Я же не совсем пещерный человек.  
– Всё равно я не понимаю. У меня в голове это не укладывается... Ты?! Вот ты, реально, знаешь об этом всё?  
– Нет. Но моя молодость пришлась на то время, когда хиппи были ещё достаточно активным движением, – отозвалась Кларисса. – Так что я знаю достаточно.  
– И только теоретическими знаниями ограничена?  
– Нет.  
– То есть как это?! – взревел Эйприл. – Ты что, курила марихуану?!  
Непонятно было, кто здесь кого воспитывает. Удивительно было наблюдать, как МакАдамс едва ли кабинет не крушит, носясь от одной стены к другой и пытаясь прочитать тётке лекцию о вреде подобных увлечений. Слова путались, речь выходила излишне экспрессивной. Вместо того чтобы довести Клариссу до истерики, Эйприл довёл самого себя.  
– Я этого не говорила, – произнесла мисс Симонс, еле сумев вставить в пламенный монолог племянника хоть слово.  
– Твой рассказ можно расценить как-то иначе?  
– Да.  
– И как?  
– У меня могли быть знакомые, которые курили.  
– А они были?  
– Они были, – согласилась Кларисса.  
– И что это за знакомые такие? – окрысился Эйприл, решивший с какого-то перепугу блюсти честь семьи и подбирать лишь благонадежное окружение.  
– Твой отец, – заметила мисс Симонс. – Ну, не надо так глаза таращить, а то я боюсь, они прямо на пол выпадут. Да-да, папаша у тебя был тот ещё придурок. Такой плохой парень, от которого многие идиотки тащились, считая, что порок – это круто. Не знаю, бросил ли сейчас, но тогда курил.  
– Блядь! – экспрессивно выдал Эйприл.  
Кларисса посмотрела на него удивленно.  
– Это что сейчас было?  
– Не думай меня воспитывать! – предостерег МакАдамс, выставив указательный палец вверх. – Не надо. Я сам прекрасно во всём разбираюсь.  
– Даже не думала.  
– А что тогда сказать хотела?  
– Твой выкрик к чему относится?  
– К ситуации.  
– Тогда хорошо.  
– А ты о чём подумала? – прищурился Эйприл.  
– О том, что ты мило оскорбил свою тётку за плохую новость.  
– Нет, до этого я бы не додумался, – хмуро заявил МакАдамс.  
– Уже хорошо.  
– Не издевайся надо мной!  
– Даже не пыталась. Хотя...  
– Что ещё?  
– Давно хотела сказать, что меня дико напрягают твои наряды. При всём моём неуважении к твоему отцу, он себе ничего подобного не позволял. И выглядел вполне цивильно, а не как карикатура на женщину.  
Эйприл скривился недовольно, услышав это заявление тётки. Как будто он сам не знает, что, в целом, выглядит не ахти. В конце концов, на первых порах он вообще себя чувствовал глупо, а потом привык. Любовь к себе пересилила, и Эйприл проникся мыслью, что он отлично выглядит в любом наряде. Хоть в юбке, хоть в мешке каком-нибудь непонятного цвета.  
– Ты хочешь наложить запрет на юбки?  
– Нет. Мне просто интересно знать, какими судьбами тебя занесло в импровизированное шоу трансвеститов.  
– Тётя!  
– Что? Скажешь, неправда?  
– Правда, – хмуро проворчал МакАдамс.  
– Тогда, будь добр, поделись наболевшим, – Кларисса в очередной раз сменила положение, уперлась локтем на стол, подперла щеку и стала ждать исповеди.  
Племянник открывать душу не торопился, только хмурился. Скорее всего, тётке его рассказ не понравится. Она скажет, что он – псих, Мэй – психопатка в кубе и вообще им нужно лечиться. Тем признание и увенчается.  
Вздохнув, Эйприл в очередной раз напомнил себе, что, если падать, то на самое дно, по мелочам не размениваясь, и, в конце концов, решил признаться.  
– Это из-за любви.  
– Да?  
– Да.  
– Странная какая-то любовь, – проворчала Кларисса себе под нос.  
– Нормальная вполне.  
– И кто же тебя заставил так нарядиться?  
– Никто не заставлял. Это моя инициатива. Просто девушке, которая мне нравится, больше по вкусу парни, которые ведут себя, как девушки. Ну, может, не по вкусу... Просто ей нравятся томные геи, и она их соблазнять пытается. Никакого секса, только флирт, развод на признание в любви и заявление типа: «Ах, ты слишком хорош для меня, извини, но у нас нет общего будущего». Как-то так. Мне хотелось, чтобы она обратила внимание на меня, и я начал так одеваться. Но она не обратила. Впрочем, это уже другая история, о которой я разговаривать не хочу.  
Откровения были встречены очередной долей скепсиса на лице женщины. Эйприл тяжело вздохнул. А что, собственно, он ждал? Что тётка похвалит его, сказав, какой он молодец? Разумеется, нет. Ничего подобного она не скажет, потому что это и звучит-то странно, а, представив ситуацию, можно вообще с катушек съехать.  
– Какая... забавная молодежь, – наконец, подобрала подходящие слова мисс Симонс.  
– Собственно, поэтому я и пришел к тебе, – произнес Эйприл, перестав носиться по кабинету и снова сев на стул.  
Он сложил руки перед собой, сцепил пальцы в замок и принялся гипнотизировать столешницу, понимая, что на тётку его взгляд не подействует. Она, скорее, сама его подавит без особых усилий.  
– Чтобы рассказать о своей любви.  
– И что ещё можешь поведать?  
– Она осталась в прошлом интернате, а я хочу быть рядом с ней.  
– Я так поняла, что эта девушка тебя не любит. То есть, фактически, вместе вы никогда не были?  
– Не были.  
– Тогда какой резон тебе постоянно наблюдать её похождения? Это отдаёт мазохизмом. Не находишь?  
– Не нахожу. Собственно, речь не о том...  
– А о чём тогда? Хочешь, чтобы я перевела тебя обратно в тот интернат? Сразу нет. Вообще-то я собиралась забрать тебя из интерната...  
– Нет, – твёрдо ответил МакАдамс.  
– Почему? – заинтересовалась Кларисса. – Полагаю, основной поток твоей ярости возник именно на фоне непонимания, отчего я не забрала тебя сразу же, как только ты здесь появился? Извини, но это было невозможно. Сначала пришлось улаживать все формальности, готовить документы, искать подтверждение, что ты, действительно, мой племянник. Слова о том, что ты похож на отца, вряд ли стали бы весомым аргументом. Особенно, если учесть тот факт, что я не твоя мать.  
– Я хочу доучиться здесь, – ответил Эйприл. – И хочу, чтобы та девушка... Мэй Сандерс доучилась вместе со мной.  
– А ей кто-то мешает учиться? – не очень поняла Кларисса.  
– Здесь, – произнес МакАдамс. – В «Белом олеандре». Собственно, именно по этой причине я и пришел к тебе. Если ты, действительно, мною дорожишь и желаешь мне счастья, переведи сюда Мэй.  
Кларисса моргнула. Нет, конечно, она прекрасно помнила, что приближается Рождество, а потому родным и близким, да и просто друзьям принято в это время дарить подарки, но явно не ожидала, что племянник попросит у неё именно такой вот подарок. Иррациональный и совершенно безумный. Но, если говорить откровенно, глупо ждать чего-то иного от Эйприла.  
– Какая-то глупая просьба. Тебе не кажется?  
– Нет.  
– Попробуй вдуматься в смысл твоих слов. Рано или поздно придёшь к выводу, что говоришь ерунду.  
– Может, в представлении окружающих – это ерунда, но я хочу видеть Мэй на территории данного интерната.  
– Напиши ей письмо и попроси прислать фотографию.  
– Тётя!  
– Что?  
– Не обязательно издеваться.  
– Я не издеваюсь. Я подаю тебе хорошую идею.  
– Мне нужна не фотография, а настоящая девушка.  
– Именно! Девушка, а здесь мужской интернат. Понимаешь?! Мужской!  
– Тем не менее...  
– Это вздор.  
– Тебе наплевать на меня? – выпалил МакАдамс.  
– Как моё отношение к тебе связано с появлением в интернате какой-то девчонки? – удивилась мисс Симонс.  
– Эта девчонка нужна мне.  
– Но она тебя не любит.  
– Пока.  
– Ой, ли?  
– Ты не уверена в моих силах?  
– После того, как ты рассказал мне о предпочтениях этой девушки, не уверена.  
– Это дело поправимое. Полюбит такого, как я.  
– Эйприл, я не могу перевести её сюда.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что интернат для парней! И ладно, если я смирюсь с этим, но все остальные? Воспитатели, ученики... Как они воспримут появление на территории девушки? Причем, одной девушки, а не нескольких.  
– Она хорошо маскируется. Вопросов не возникнет.  
– Уверен?  
– На все сто процентов.  
– Зато не уверена я.  
– Знаешь что!  
Эйприл вскочил на ноги и теперь значительно возвышался над столом. Но Клариссу ситуация почему-то веселила, а не пугала. Женщине было безумно интересно наблюдать за тем, что происходит в кабинете, и очень хотелось знать до чего дойдёт Эйприл. Какие ещё идеи родятся в его голове.  
– И что же? – заинтересованно выдала мисс Симонс.  
МакАдамс перегнулся через стол, оперся на него ладонями и прошипел по-змеиному:  
– Если ты не переведёшь сюда Мэй, то я торжественно обещаю тебе, что снимусь в порно, и не с женщинами, а с другими мужиками. И вообще рано или поздно стану известнее, чем Саша Грей, а потом всегда и везде буду упоминать, в каком интернате я воспитывался и не забуду упомянуть о том, что моим воспитанием занималась именно директриса данного интерната.  
Кларисса улыбнулась.  
– А премия будет?  
– Какая премия? – растерялся МакАдамс.  
– За лучшую сцену или что-то в этом роде, – помахала рукой мисс Симонс. – Плюс ещё не забудь дать ссылку на сие безобразие. Хочу посмотреть в числе первых и оценить актерский талант.  
– Тётя! – в очередной раз завопил Эйприл.  
– Что такое? – Кларисса даже взмахнула ресницами, стараясь сыграть роль самой невинности, которая ни слова из угроз не поняла и вообще счастлива, что племянник решил сниматься в кино. Пусть даже это кино для взрослых.  
– Ты не переведёшь её сюда?  
– Какие ещё методы начинающего шантажиста имеются у тебя в арсенале? – спросила Кларисса, не обращая внимания на вопль отчаяния.  
– Только угроза сняться в порнухе и псевдонаркотики.  
– Ну, – протянула директриса. – Не так уж и плохо. Я совмещать методы не пробовала. Отдельно было пьянство, отдельно угроза уйти из дома и трахнуться с первым встречным на улице.  
– Оу, – пробормотал Эйприл, закатив глаза.  
Теперь, после некоторых откровений стало ясно, почему Кларисса не реагирует так бурно, как ожидалось и вообще делает вид, что подобное поведение закономерно. Видимо, оно, правда, закономерно. И то, что Эйприл считал новаторством, оказалось уже давней мелодией, сыгранной на новый лад.  
Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Кларисса размышляла над предложением Эйприла, МакАдамс пестовал мысли о том, насколько глуп и ничтожен, что даже повлиять не может на тётку. Триумф обернулся поражением, и он прибудет в комнату не со щитом, а на щите.  
– Так что? – спросил Эйприл, стараясь держать эмоции в кулаке. – Нет? Окончательный ответ?  
– Я думаю, – произнесла Кларисса.  
– И о чём?  
– О том, что она фактически окажется недоучкой, если перейдёт сюда. В документах мне придётся обозначить мужской пол, а раз такого мужчины не существует, то и документы будут недействительны. Думаю, ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь.  
– А придумать что-то?  
– Например?  
– Может, выдать свидетельство о том, что она выпустилась из нашего прошлого интерната, но при этом учиться она будет здесь?  
– Ты толкаешь меня на преступление, – прошипела мисс Симонс. – Я не могу этого сделать.  
– Это единственное, о чём я тебя попрошу. Больше ничего.  
– Лучше бы ты попросил в большем объёме, но что-то иное.  
– Кларисса, – голос Эйприла стал немного ласковее, чем прежде.  
Впрочем, МакАдамс тут же отхватил суровый взгляд тётки и карамельничать резко расхотелось.  
– Как подарок на Рождество? – закинул Эйприл последнюю удочку.  
– Нет.  
– Почему? Разве это не день, когда случаются чудеса?  
– Увы, я не волшебница. И при всём желании в такие сроки не уложусь.  
– Короче говоря, иди на хрен, племянник. Да?  
– Я этого не говорила, – усмехнулась Кларисса.  
– Но подразумевала.  
– Ничего подобного.  
– То есть, у меня есть шанс получить желаемое?  
– Ты прямо маньяк какой-то, – вздохнула мисс Симонс. – К учёбе бы такое рвение проявлял.  
– Обещаю. Будет.  
– Когда...  
– Когда она тут появится.  
– Тогда ждать мне ещё, как до второго пришествия.  
– Выходит, мне тоже?  
– Возможно, середина второго триместра. Или третий. Не раньше. Документы, волокита... Нужно как-то всё построить, чтобы девочка получила в итоге документ об окончании образовательного учреждения, а не вышла непонятно кем непонятно откуда. Мне необходимо время. Я постараюсь, правда. Но результата всё же не гарантирую.  
– Тётя? – вновь протянул МакАдамс.  
– Что теперь? – устало выдохнула Кларисса.  
– Я люблю тебя, – радостно выдал гот, целуя директрису в щеку. – Так сильно люблю, что просто пиздец!  
– Какое... креативное признание, – заметила женщина, а после не сдержалась и захохотала.


	21. О чём говорят подростки?

Девственность Лайонела не то, чтобы тяготила, но, однозначно, смущала. Ещё два года назад о ней как-то особенно не задумывался и значения не придавал. Но, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее выходила эта проблема на первый план. Не проблема вообще-то, но Лайонел её таковой считал. И оттого отчаянно загонялся, всё время ловя себя на мысли, что надо бы уже набраться храбрости и с невинностью попрощаться. Ведь это не сокровище какое-то, а фактически пятно на его репутации. У большинства первый опыт далеко позади, а он всё ещё никогда и ни с кем... Астон косился в сторону Элфорда и думал о том, когда же тот перейдёт к решительным действиям. И перейдёт ли вообще?  
Несмотря на то, что они считались парой, особого восторга эти отношения у обоих не вызывали. Точнее, на первых порах Луиса забавлял сам факт, что принцесса вдруг решил предложить ему встречаться, потом и веселье куда-то испарилось. Наверное, виной тому было истинное отношение Астона к ситуации, что так легко прочитывалось на его лице. Не отвращение, но больше настороженность и напряженность. А ещё какая-то тоска в глазах и постоянные взгляды в сторону Милтона, который на них вообще никак не реагировал, заставляя Лайонела впадать в чернейшую депрессию.  
Луису было интересно размышлять на тему того, как долго принцесса продержится на нейтральной территории? И, когда, наконец, предложит расстаться? Элфорд даже заключал пари на этот счёт с самим собой. Самому себе и проиграл, потому что совершенно не ожидал, что принцесса с упорством осла будет идти напролом и говорить, что эти отношения должны существовать. Обязательно.  
Стоило только заговорить о Чарли, как Астон тут же психовал и старался поскорее закрыть тему, чем лишь сильнее убеждал Луиса в своих чувствах к псевдомазохисту с частично розовыми волосами.  
Потому-то сюрпризом для него стал поступок Астона в последний день этого года. Элфорд ожидал чего угодно, но только не просьбы заняться сексом. Собственно, в этот момент они и пытались сделать задумку реальностью, но пока без особого успеха. В первую очередь потому, что им самим было как-то неуютно вместе. Никаких искр не полыхало, страсть разум не затмевала, и особых эмоций никто не проявлял. У Лайонела на лице так вообще едва ли отвращение не прочитывалось. Он лежал на кровати, послушно позволяя проводить манипуляции с телом, но с лица хоть сейчас картину пиши под названием «типичный покер-фейс». Да и вообще парень, по большей части, жмурился, как будто опасался увидеть лицо человека, который сейчас находился над ним, и думал лишь о том, что сейчас будет унижаться. О каком удовольствии речь? Откуда? Лайонел видел только унижение, после которого впору взять маркер и на лбу написать «подстилка».  
Естественно, его эти размышления угнетали, а потому ни о каком удовольствии, даже его подобии, речь не заходила. Для Лайонела секс в последний день этого года был чем-то вроде повинности, которую нужно нести, чтобы потом вздохнуть спокойно и идти дальше, уже не чувствуя себя таким жалким неудачником, как прежде. Но при таком раскладе он рисковал окончательно утонуть в мрачных мыслях и никогда из них не выплыть. Однако отступать и кричать, что ничего ему не нужно, тоже оказалось довольно стрёмно.  
Пальцы, колдовавшие над его ремнём, куда-то исчезли, а потом и тяжести чужого тела тоже не стало. Астон некоторое время продолжил лежать с закрытыми глазами, потом позволил себе приоткрыть один. Луис был рядом, но продолжать начатое не собирался. Удивительно, но Лайонелу тут же стало лучше. Нервозность, не отпускавшая на протяжении того получаса, что они целовались и пытались хотя бы немного приблизить момент избавления от невинности, наконец, ушла. Астон смог вздохнуть спокойно. И даже перспектива – продолжать плестись в арьергарде, уже не смущала и не казалась такой уж страшной.  
– Как ощущения, дорогой? – ехидно поинтересовался Луис.  
– Вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась.  
– Это стоит расценивать, как комплимент?  
– Скорее всего.  
– Спасибо, что Чарльзом не назвал, – прокомментировал ситуацию Элфорд, бросив мимолетный взгляд в сторону одноклассника.  
Лайонелу казалось, что ещё немного, и его щеки, несомненно, сравнятся по цвету со свёклой. На худой конец с огнетушителем. Но свой природный цвет на время точно потеряют, потому что смущение волной накатило на него.  
Тем не менее, откровенничать он не собирался, потому посмотрел на Луиса и спросил вполне искренним тоном:  
– А почему я должен был назвать тебя этим именем?  
– Ой, прекрати, – отмахнулся Элфорд.  
Он поднялся с места, пересел на пустующую уже долгое время кровать. Лег и закинул руки за голову, гипнотизируя потолок.  
– Что именно прекратить?  
– Иметь мне мозг. И себе заодно.  
– Но...  
– Вот именно, что «но».  
– Ты меня не хочешь?  
– Глупая мысль.  
– То есть хочешь?  
– Принцесса?  
– Что?  
– Хватит ломать комедию. Пойди к Милтону и скажи, что ты его любишь. Не знаю, как он отреагирует на данное заявление, но тебе точно будет легче жить.  
– С чего ты взял? – удивился Лайонел, присаживаясь на кровати и начиная застегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
– Тайн не останется. Сможешь по ночам спать спокойно.  
– То есть, ты уверен, что я влюблен в Милтона?  
– В этом, по-моему, все уверены.  
– И он?  
– Нет. Он у нас теперь выше любви. Ему это чувство нафиг не сдалось. Потому он не допускает мыслей не только о своей любви к кому-то, но и о чужой к нему, – просветил Лайонела Луис.  
– И какой тогда резон признаваться? – кисло спросил Астон.  
– Самому легче будет.  
– Да. Когда он меня пошлет, я почувствую невероятное облегчение, – усмехнулся принцесса, окончательно справившись с пуговицами.  
– Он не пошлёт.  
– Почему?  
– Милтон не из тех, кто на признание ответит грубостью. Он более или менее пощадит чувства влюбленного.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Мне так кажется.  
– А, только домыслы...  
– Всё равно. Что тебе стоит признаться? Голова отвалится, если скажешь?  
– Нет. Я просто не могу. Сейчас не подходящее время.  
– У вас оно никогда подходящим не будет, – фыркнул Луис.  
Главное правило шоу гласит: для того, чтобы привлекать зрителя, необходимо какое-то разнообразие. Всё время на одних и тех же фишках выезжать невозможно. В отношениях этих двоих ничего не менялось, они продолжали повторять заученные партии, забывая об импровизации. Милтон все сильнее уходил в себя, стараясь ни с кем особо не откровенничать, Лайонел пытался разыграть великую любовь к человеку, который волновал его едва ли сильнее, чем уровень осадков на Мадагаскаре. Будь Луис влюблен в принцессу без памяти, подобное поведение, наверняка, заставило бы его страдать. Счастье, что влюбленности, как таковой, не было. Только легкая симпатия. Признаться, Луис уже давно для себя решил, что с принцессой им не по пути. Элфорд знал, по ком сохнет Астон, знал, что симпатия эта вполне может оказаться взаимной. Ведь когда-то Чарли уже влюблялся в Лайонела. Может и сейчас влюбиться, если уже этого не сделал. Просто по своей любимой, тупой-претупой привычке отнекивается и заявляет, что в его сердце нет места для романтики.  
Он врал. Не только посторонним, но и самому себе. В первую очередь, себе. Ведь окружающие уже давно поняли, что категоричные заявления Милтона с реальностью имеют очень мало общего, если вообще имеют. Немногие видели и знали настоящего Чарли. Пожалуй, только он сам и Лайонел, перед которым приоткрыли завесу тайны и позволили заглянуть в душу. Если бы не вмешательство Реджинальда, эти двое, скорее всего, уже давно сошлись и были вместе. Но Олдред решил внести свои коррективы в чужую жизнь. Задетое самолюбие не смогло промолчать.  
Чарли опять искал спасение в одиночестве и боли. На его руках снова появились порезы и, как следствие, бинты. Правда, в душевую Милтон ради таких экстремальных развлечений наведывался гораздо реже, чем прежде, тем не менее, всё равно начал возвращаться из жизни реальной в придуманную, где боль приносила наслаждение и помогала избавиться от мрачных мыслей. Луиса это бесило сильнее, чем самого Милтона. Наверное, потому, что Элфорд, не переживавший никаких трагедий, видел истину, а Чарли гнался за миражами. Хотел казаться другим, не таким, какой есть, на самом деле.  
– Почему? – удивился Лайонел.  
– Потому что идиоты, – припечатал Элфорд, поднимаясь с кровати. – И не смотри так, словно желаешь мне превратиться в горстку пепла. Правда редко кому-то по вкусу приходится. Тем не менее, она имеет право на существование.  
Астон хотел поспорить, но потом понял, что ничего доказать не сможет и обреченно махнул рукой. Луис хмыкнул многозначительно и вышел из комнаты, оставив своего несостоявшегося любовника в одиночестве. Астон снова откинулся на подушки, прикрыл глаза, рисуя в воображении достаточно откровенную картинку, непосредственными участниками которой, что неудивительно, были он и Чарли. Повесил на себя ярлык «извращенец» и тяжело вздохнул.  
Элфорд, выйдя из комнаты, не придумал ничего лучше, чем отправиться на чердак. Лайонел там больше не зависал по той просто причине, что теперь там отирался Милтон. Пересекаться им было противопоказано, потому что каждая встреча неизменно выливалась в какое-то невразумительное блеяние с долгими извинениями на пустом месте. Они не очень-то понимали, за что друг перед другом извиняются, но, казалось, что им стыдно за один только факт своего существования в пределах одного интерната. Лайонел подумывал о том, что перевод в «Олеандр» стал для него чем-то плохим. Если бы его здесь не было, ситуация сложилась бы иначе... Чарли всю вину за происходящее брал на себя. За этим следовал ещё один акт самобичевания. В общем, эти двое, действительно, были идиотами. Влюбленными идиотами, которые факт любви не замечали, а вот ненависть где-то умудрились углядеть.  
В своих предположениях Луис не ошибся. Чарли, действительно, обнаружился на чердаке. Он сидел на пледе, сосредоточенно разматывал бинты и разглядывал руки. На одной руке порезы уже практически зажили, на другой все ещё оставались свежими. Погруженный в свои мысли, Милтон не сразу заметил, что его одиночество нарушено, и в помещении есть ещё кто-то, кроме него.  
– Ты снова зарубки делаешь? – хмыкнул Луис, смахивая платком пыль с какого-то старого чемодана и садясь на него.  
Чарли вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.  
– Привет, – помахал ему рукой Элфорд.  
– Привет, – отозвался Милтон.  
– Так что с зарубками?  
– А что с ними?  
– Снова делаешь?  
– Нет. Смотрю, что получилось.  
– И что?  
– Да ничего особенного. Кровь уже высохла. Я вчера тупо изгадил ею тетрадку, и пришлось вырывать лист. Даже не знаю, что меня заставило полезть к учебной литературе во время каникул.  
– Какие у тебя странные размышления, – произнес Элфорд задумчиво.  
– В чём их странность? – нахмурился Чарли.  
– У самого руки покоцанные, а ты о тетрадках думаешь.  
– Какие у меня руки, касается только меня одного, – вздохнул Милтон, поправив рукава своего свитера.  
Руки оказались закрытыми, и Луис вздохнул с облегчением. Всё-таки не мог он спокойно на порезы смотреть. Они его нервировали. Отвращения не вызывали, конечно, но пробуждали желание надавать однокласснику по голове, чтобы больше дурные мысли голову не посещали, и он не издевался над собой. Ведь все уже давно знают, что он не испытывает удовольствия от боли. И только он упрямо продолжает настаивать на этой точке зрения.  
– Опять сидишь в одиночестве.  
– А в тебе пробудился воспитательский талант?  
– Почему?  
– Сначала тебе руки мои не нравятся, потом тот факт, что я сижу здесь в одиночестве, а не с веселой компанией.  
– Меня и раньше твоя любовь к лезвиям в ступор вводила. Тем более что это никакая не любовь. Ты боишься боли, она тебе неприятна.  
Чарли тяжело вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на Луиса.  
– Слушай, Элфорд, что тебе от меня нужно?  
– Просто поговорить захотелось, – пожал плечами Луис, отбросив назад темную челку.  
Он попытался сесть удобнее, принять какую-то красивую позу, дабы продемонстрировать, насколько он доволен жизнью и счастлив. Немного откинулся назад, опираясь ладонями на что-то пыльное и, в общем-то, произошло то, чего Элфорд совсем не ожидал. Он вместе с нагромождением чемоданов рухнул на пол. Милтон некоторое время смотрел на это с вытаращенными глазами, а потом засмеялся. Быть может, впервые со времени своего возвращения из больницы.  
Элфорду так смешно не было, но, услышав смех Чарли, он невольно улыбнулся, поняв, что Мороженое не окончательно замкнулся в себе и ещё помнит, что можно не только грустить, но и веселиться. Пусть даже смех вызвало чужое падение. В конце концов, никто в этом падении не виноват. Не надо было играть здесь в героя-любовника, который в любой ситуации обязан выглядеть ослепительно, тогда ничего подобного не случилось бы.  
Чарли поднялся с места, подошел к завалившимся чемоданам и протянул руку однокласснику. Луис ухватился за чужую ладонь и благодарно улыбнулся. Пыли на чердаке оказалось предостаточно, потому отряхивался Элфорд достаточно долго, прежде чем решил, что уже достаточно себя в порядок привел. Милтон стоял у стены, сложив руки за спиной, и наблюдал за действиями одноклассника. Нет-нет, да и вырывался у него тихий смешок.  
– Садись лучше на плед, – посоветовал Чарли. – Так будет безопаснее.  
– А ты?  
– Я тоже сяду. Почему нет?  
– И, правда, почему? – задумчиво произнес Луис.  
– Что?  
– Нет-нет, ничего, – помахал руками Элфорд. – Всё нормально.  
– Ударился?  
– Немного, но не смертельно.  
– Вот. Поговорка правдива.  
– Которая? О том, что зараза к заразе не липнет?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Милтон. – О том, что благими намерениями дорога в ад вымощена. Хотел мне помочь, сам получил.  
– Да, ладно. Пара мелких синяков будет, – махнул рукой Луис. – В общем-то, я к тебе пришёл не для того, чтобы о здоровье потрепаться.  
– Плохая тема?  
– Хорошая. Для людей пенсионного возраста.  
– Ну, оно в любом возрасте важно.  
– А актуальнее для них. Я хотел поговорить с тобой о царственной особе.  
– О ком? – нахмурился Чарли.  
– Вот только не делай вид, что не понял!  
– О принцессе? – ухмыльнулся Милтон.  
– Да.  
– И что ты мне скажешь нового, что я ещё не слышал?  
– Почему ты его избегаешь?  
– Я не избегаю.  
– Но и былой теплоты в ваших отношениях нет.  
– Одного не могу понять, – протянул Чарли.  
– Чего именно? – решил уточнить Элфорд.  
– Почему теплоты нет в наших с ним отношениях, а беспокоит это тебя? Это ставит меня в тупик. Я привык к иной реакции.  
Будь у него в руках ручка или карандаш, Милтон, наверняка, сломал бы эту вещицу. Нужно было чем-то занять руки, чем-то замаскировать нервозность, и он принялся теребить краешек бинта, торчавший из-под края рукава.  
Говорить об отношениях ему было сложно. Говорить об отношениях с принцессой сложнее вдвойне. Чарли не понимал, отчего все вокруг прониклись идеей свести их вместе и теперь постоянно заводят разговор о том, как он должен поступить в той или иной ситуации. Можно подумать, они разбираются в его жизни лучше, чем он, а потому он обязан прислушиваться к чужим советам. Никому он ничего не обязан. Никому ничего не должен. Каждый подобный разговор как будто подчеркивал его ущербность и казался насмешкой.  
Как будто никто не понимал, что он – до произошедшего в кладовке и после – это два разных человека. Тот прежний Чарли исчез с лица земли и больше не появится никогда.  
А принцесса, если и умудрился по глупости влюбиться, то любовь его направлена на прежнего Милтона, а не на того, который бродит по территории интерната сейчас. И вообще, скорее всего, это даже не любовь, а жалость. Чарли не хотел, чтобы его жалели. В данной ситуации она казалась ему достаточно унизительной. Да и не только в данной. В любой.  
– К какой? – спросил Луис.  
И только потом понял, что брякнул. Чарли усмехнулся и сильнее дернул бинт на запястье.  
– Насилие, обвинения, вопли, что я покушаюсь на чужое. Что-то подобное. Я уверен, что так отреагировал бы не только Реджинальд. Так отреагировали бы все, без исключения, ревнивые собственники.  
– Но я не собственник. И я не ревную.  
– Почему? Разве тебе Лайонел не нравится?  
– Нравится...  
– Тогда почему?  
– Но только, как человек.  
– Сексуального желания совсем нет?  
– Ну, как сказать...  
– Говори, как есть. У нас же здесь вечер откровенных разговоров.  
– Есть и желание, да. Но я не могу прикасаться к человеку, который на каждое моё действие реагирует одинаково... Одинаково отвратно.  
Чарли посмотрел на одноклассника с удивлением. Тот, не зная, чем скрыть свою нервозность, тоже пытался найти отвлеченное занятие. Нашел. Начал чертить пальцем рисунок на одеяле. Точнее, повторять контуры клеточек, отпечатанных на пледе.  
– Это как? Визжит и стонет, как в дешёвом порно?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Луис.  
– Тогда не знаю. Мои варианты закончились.  
– Жмурится и едва ли не плачет.  
– Быть может, просто смущение? Я сомневаюсь, что твой первый раз, да ещё и в нижней позиции, вызвал бы у тебя иные эмоции.  
– Как знать, – Элфорд пожал плечами. – Об этом не задумывался. Однако всё равно придерживаюсь мнения, что дело здесь вовсе не в первом разе, а во мне. То есть в том, что я не некий индивид с розовыми волосами.  
– Причём тут я? – снова решил поиграть в бесчувственное бревно Милтон. – Я вообще никакого отношения к вашей паре не имею и...  
– И я знаю, что вы с принцессой целовались.  
– Это было давно, – Чарли провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая их. – И не потому, что нам этого хотелось, а потому, что Эйприлу неожиданно понадобился секс в наших глазах. То есть, по работе, а не от полноты чувств.  
– Тем не менее... Тебе же понравилось?  
– Ну...  
– Что ну?  
– Я люблю целоваться, – признался Милтон. – Не нужно сейчас путать тёплое с мягким и говорить, что я ищу повод от Лайонела отделаться. Ничего подобного. Нас связывала работа. Пока мы были напарниками, было и общение. Он просто залип на прошлом и не может от него отказаться. Никакой любви там нет, а насчёт невинности его загоны... Это вообще глупость какая-то. У него будет ещё море возможностей потерять её где-то за пределами интерната, с тем человеком, который ему реально понравится. Понравится во всех отношениях, а не будет объектом жалости и одновременно братской любви. Он слишком много сказок прочитал в детстве, раз, столкнувшись с реальностью, продолжает верить в прекрасных принцев, когда вокруг одни козлы.  
– И ты тоже?  
– И я тоже.  
– Ты несправедлив к себе, Мороженое.  
– Я говорю, как вижу, а вижу я себя козлом, – произнес Чарли, обнимая свои колени. – Не спрашивай, на основании чего я сделал такие выводы. Просто сделал, а в причинах даже не пытался копаться. Мне всё равно...  
– Ты умеешь причинять боль?  
– Что? – удивился Милтон.  
– Умеешь причинять боль? – повторил свой вопрос Луис.  
– По моим рукам не заметно?  
– Не себе, а другим.  
– Не знаю, не пробовал.  
– Надеюсь, ты понял, что я говорю о душевной боли?  
– Нет, не понял. Теперь ты всё разложил по полочкам.  
– И?  
– Душевную боль... Тоже не знаю.  
– И какой ты после этого козел?  
– А их задача заключена в причинении боли окружающим?  
– Чаще тем, кто ими дорожит. Вообще-то ты причиняешь, но не потому, что, действительно, этого хочешь. На самом деле, ты пытаешься принцессу от всякой гадости оградить, но не замечаешь его истинных чувств. Ему твоё равнодушие никакой радости не приносит. О том, что он не хочет быть со мной, я понял давно. Ещё в тот самый момент, когда он предложил мне встречаться. Когда рассказывал о тебе. Печалился о том, что твоя влюбленность в него уже прошла...  
– Подожди, – протянул Милтон.  
– Что такое? – удивился Элфорд.  
Чарли смотрел на него огромными глазами. Казалось, что его только что сильно напугали или просто ошарашили каким-то сообщением, после которого неизвестно, что делать и куда бежать. На самом деле, так всё и было. Для Милтона последнее заявление прозвучало, как гром среди ясного неба. Астон знает о его прошлой влюблённости? Знает? Наверное, потому и расспрашивал у входа в библиотеку, по какой причине они не общались раньше. Хотел получить подтверждение? Зря надеялся, потому что даже под пыткой и угрозой смертной казни он, Чарли, теперь никому никогда не расскажет о своих чувствах. Что о прошлых, что о настоящих.  
В любви его отличительной чертой было – стремление избегать объект своей привязанности. Проводить, как можно меньше времени рядом, а лучше вообще не общаться. Раньше Чарли был уверен, что на него никто не посмотрит, потому что он не особо привлекателен внешне, теперь размышлял о том, что не очень-то ему нужна взаимность. Лайонел и Реджинальд – это, конечно, небо и земля. Сравнивать их бессмысленно. То, что мог сделать один, никогда не сделает другой. Милтон это понимал, но всё равно остерегался. И приходил к выводу, что в ближайшее время вряд ли что-то изменится. Он не хочет строить с кем-то отношения, потому что в отношениях нужно второй половине доверять, а доверия у него нет ни к кому. Только к себе.  
– Ты рассказал ему о моей прежней влюбленности?  
– Случайно получилось, – вздохнул Луис. – Извини.  
– Ладно, забей, – махнул рукой Чарли. – Пусть знает. Тем более, это правда. Он мне когда-то нравился. Те времена в прошлом, не стоит сейчас на них заморачиваться.  
– А сейчас он тебе совсем не нравится?  
– Нет.  
– Врёшь же, Мороженое.  
– И не собирался этого делать! – возмутился Чарли.  
– Можно подумать.  
– Не люблю я Астона. Я ведь говорил уже, что мы с ним сошлись только на почве партнерства. Когда Эйприл поставил нас работать в паре, мы не стали отказываться. Работать вместе, ни о чем не разговаривая, вряд ли получится, потому началось некоторое сближение. А теперь, когда работа осталась лишь в воспоминаниях, мне не о чем с Лайонелом говорить. Мы раньше ещё о Реджинальде разговаривали, но сейчас я эту тему поднимать не хочу. Выходит, что ничего общего у меня с принцессой не осталось.  
– Но он как-то умудрился тебя полюбить.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Да.  
– А, по-моему, это просто его очередной завих вроде вопроса с лишением невинности или же любви к розовым вещам. Как выяснилось, он может одеваться нормально, а не как клубничный пломбир. Использовать нормальную туалетную воду, а не дихлофос какой-то, а ещё нормально укладывать волосы, а не играть в пуделя.  
– Зачем ты это говоришь?  
– Затем, что это правда.  
– Почему-то раньше ты находил это милым.  
– Я был наивнее и глупее. Знаешь, с новым имиджем ему будет гораздо легче найти себе трахаля. Гламурных дурочек любят лишь единицы, а такие, как он сейчас, многим по вкусу приходятся.  
Лайонел, стоявший под дверью, жадно ловил каждое слово Милтона. И каждое слово казалось пулей, выпущенной Чарли в него. Он медленно сполз по стене, обхватил себя за плечи и мысленно приказал: «Не вздумай разреветься. Ни в коем случае, не вздумай разреветься». На самом деле, ему безумно хотелось это сделать.  
Лайонел Астон давно позабыл, каково это – плакать. Слёзы катились по его щекам лишь в далеком детстве. Сейчас уже стыдно было слёзы лить из-за какого-либо происшествия, а потому он держался. Вместе с желанием разреветься было ещё и желание ворваться на чердак и отхлестать Милтона по щекам. За то, что когда-то лживо поддерживал его, говорил что-то о красоте, о том, что Лайонел в любом обличии смотрится замечательно и даже розовые футболки его не портят. А теперь выясняется, что Милтона это всё бесило и раздражало. Он лишь играл роль добренького мальчика.  
Чарли Лайонела заметил достаточно давно, потому и перешел с нейтрального тона на оскорбления. Ему хотелось оттолкнуть от себя Астона навсегда, чтобы тот не питал надежд, не надеялся ни на что. И сейчас ясно осознал, что он придумал эту сказку под названием «любовь». Её никогда не было. Она не существует. Однажды он сам поймёт это и скажет Чарли спасибо за то, что не стал приближать к себе, не стал ломать жизни. Ведь Лайонел, сам того не понимая, ставит на себе крест. Одно дело – быть рядом с любимым человеком, другое – с тем, кого жалко. Сам Милтон второй вариант для себя даже не рассматривал и не хотел становиться обузой для принцессы.  
Астон сейчас сидел под дверью и думал о том, какой же он всё-таки придурок. Послушал совет Элфорда, собрался, наконец, с духом и планировал признаться в своих чувствах. Пришёл сюда и услышал истинное мнение Чарли о себе. В этом мнении не было ничего даже отдаленного похожего на симпатию. Только явное отторжение и некая доля снисхождения к глупенькому мальчику, который трясется над своей невинностью, какие-то идеалы в воображении рисует и одевается несуразно.  
Слушая эту гневную отповедь, Лайонел понимал, что сегодня совершил ещё одну большую ошибку. Не нужно было лежать бревном и без слов, одним только видом не говорить, а кричать, насколько ему противно прикосновение другого человека. Нужно было изобразить экстаз, да избавиться уже от этой дурацкой невинности, чтобы никто ею больше не попрекал и не смеялся, как Милтон. Недаром говорят, что близкие люди знают, куда можно ударить больнее и беззастенчиво пользуются своими знаниями.  
– Милтон..., – растерянно выдал Элфорд.  
– Что? – равнодушно бросил Чарли.  
– Зачем ты так говоришь? Ты же, на самом деле, так не думаешь.  
– Откуда тебе знать, о чем я думаю?  
– Ты никогда не был таким жестоким.  
– Я не жестокий. Я говорю очевидные факты.  
– Тем не менее, я всё равно тебе не верю. Слишком резко поменялась интонация...  
– Да замолчи ты, – прошипел Чарли.  
А, чтобы его просьбу выполнили, наверняка, подался вперёд и Элфорда поцеловал, понимая, что Лайонел это, скорее всего, увидит. Астон, разумеется, увидел. Он только-только собирался уйти, но что-то заставило его притормозить. Лайонел заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и заметил, как Милтон самозабвенно сосётся с Луисом. А тот даже не сопротивляется.  
Говоря откровенно, в первый момент Элфорд растерялся, потому и не оттолкнул от себя Чарли. Во второй... Во второй до него дошло, что Милтон, как и принцесса недавно, первый проявляет инициативу, а это неожиданно и очень приятно. Тем более что Милтон Луису давно нравился. Не любовь до гроба, конечно, но достаточно сильная симпатия. И по этой причине назвать поцелуй противным никак не получалось. Элфорд был не настолько благороден, чтобы отталкивать от себя человека, который, целуясь с ним, получает удовольствие. Даже, если, этот человек нравится кому-то другому. В конце концов, он советовал принцессе пойти к Милтону, но тот решил играть роль недотроги, сидящей в башне, и никуда не пошёл. Приди он сюда первым, возможно, сейчас именно его Милтон и целовал бы, но что потеряно, не воротишь.  
Усилием воли Лайонел всё-таки подавил в себе желание разрыдаться, но вместо того, чтобы бесшумно уйти, распахнул дверь настежь и обнаружил своё присутствие. Он выглядел сосредоточенным и очень серьёзным. Впрочем, уже в следующий момент принцесса радушно улыбнулся и произнес почти искренне:  
– И зачем нужен был этот спектакль? Вы могли бы честно сказать, что мешаю, я вряд ли стал бы бороться за отношения, которые мне не нужны. Точно не стал бы бороться, отошел в сторону без проблем. Но нет, нужно было наговорить обо мне гадостей, поржать над моими привычками и полить меня грязью. Странно... Даже Реджинальд так не сделал, а человек, которого я считал другом, не счел это чем-то ужасным.  
– Если тебе неприятно было слушать правду, ты мог её не слушать, – отчеканил Милтон равнодушно. – Никто не намазывал твои ботинки суперклеем, возможности ходить не лишал. Захотелось послушать? Послушал. Какие ко мне претензии? Я просто выразил своё мнение.  
– Значит, ты меня всё-таки ненавидишь? – спросил Лайонел, глядя на Чарли в упор, не отводя взгляда.  
– Да, – прошипел тот. – Ненавижу. Знать не хочу. Меня бесит твоя жалость, направленная на меня. Бесит, что ты из себя мать Терезу корчишь. Сколько помню, тебе всегда наплевать было на то, что в жизни других происходит. Так вернись уже к своим принципам и не лезь туда, куда не просят.  
– Ненавижу, – прошипел Лайонел.  
– О, так у нас с тобой взаимность, лапочка? – улыбнулся Чарли. – Как мило. А теперь, когда ты высказал свои претензии, вали.  
Элфорд, ничего подобного не ожидавший, от удивления открыл рот и никак не мог прийти в себя. Кто угодно мог так обращаться с Лайонелом. Даже он мог бы... Но Чарли? Он же сам себе не верит, когда говорит, что ненавидит. Видно, что он врёт, причем его искусство лжи далеко от идеала. Астон, который сейчас трезво мыслить не в состоянии, этим словам верил.  
– Приятного вечера, – улыбнулся Лайонел. – И ещё, напоследок...  
Он решительно преодолел расстояние от двери и до того места, где сидел Милтон. Некоторое время смотрел на Чарли, пребывавшего в уверенности, что ему сейчас влепят оглушительную пощечину, и, в принципе, будут правы. Лайонел наклонился к нему, провел ладонью по щеке, прихватил розовые пряди, усмехнувшись чему-то своему. Не тратя время на ненужные объяснения, прижался к чужим губам в поцелуе, лёгком и почти невинном и замер так на время. Чарли сглотнул. Глаза он не закрыл, потому сейчас свободно пялился на Астона, а тот не думал отстраняться. Он просто целовал его и размышлял о том, какой он всё-таки придурок. Нужно было развернуться и уйти ещё давным-давно, а не изображать здесь жертвенность и всепрощение, раздражая Милтона ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
– Ненавижу, всегда ненавидел, – выдохнул Чарли, почувствовав, что поцелуй закончился.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Лайонел. – Это тоже было не от большой любви. Просто хотелось ещё раз попробовать, как это – целовать тебя.  
– И как?  
– Приторно, что даже блевать тянет, – ответил Астон. – Такая сладкая мерзость. Но ты не думай, что я обиделся. Вовсе нет. Я пришёл только затем, чтобы поддержку свою выразить. Ты... Будь счастлив, Мороженое.  
– Лицемерная сучка, – прошипел ему вслед Милтон.  
Лайонел не удержался и показал однокласснику средний палец. После чего ушёл, оставив Чарли в компании Луиса и невеселых мыслей.  
– Идиот, – покачал головой Элфорд. – Какой ты идиот, Милтон.


	22. Ветер перемен

Так началась война, длившаяся уже три месяца.  
Сложно было понять, почему равнодушный ко всему Лайонел вдруг начал исподтишка пакостить Милтону. Ещё сложнее – почему достаточно дружелюбный Чарли откликнулся на провокацию Астона, и в интернате наступили веселые деньки. Притом зачастую эти двое делали друг другу гадости, улыбаясь. Вот и сегодня всё началось с того, что Чарли поставил Лайонелу подножку. Тот, погрузившись в свои невеселые размышления, ничего не заметил и растянулся по полу, едва не расквасив нос.  
– Извини, – мило улыбнулся Милтон.  
– Ничего страшного, – ещё радушнее выдал Лайонел.  
А во время обеда вывернул Чарли на брюки тарелку с супом. Мазохист не придумал ничего лучше, чем выплеснуть на рубашку принцессе сок. В итоге они подрались. Причем, всерьёз так подрались, что их пришлось разнимать. Если раньше они от физического насилия воздерживались, предпочитая мелкие пакости, то теперь вдруг кинулись друг на друга, устроили мордобой в столовой, но никакой вины за собой не чувствовали.  
Более того, пребывали в счастливой уверенности, что поступают правильно. Именно так всё и должно быть, никак иначе. Милтон смотрел на принцессу, принцесса на него. Оба бросались громкими словами, обкладывали оппонента матами, а, на самом деле, жалели о своих словах. Но оба пребывали в уверенности, что соперник испытывает лишь ненависть и отторжение, потому о нормальных человеческих отношениях речи уже не идёт. До конца года они только и будут делать, что скандалить и драться.  
– Два дуболома, – произнёс МакАдамс, наблюдая за действиями Лайонела.  
– Дебилы, – вздохнул Элвин, стоявший рядом.  
Астон приложил полотенце к носу и обратил свой взгляд в сторону старосты и его неизменного спутника. Лайонел всё ещё был под впечатлением от драки, эмоции не улеглись, и парень подозревал, что сейчас может в пылу гнева и на этих миротворцев с кулаками кинуться, если доведут. Или просто наорать, чтобы в его жизнь больше не лезли.  
– А что я должен был сделать? – спросил, погасив вспышку гнева.  
– Ничего, – ответил Ричтон, пожав плечами.  
– То есть, он мне подножку поставил, а я должен был это действие проигнорировать? Простите, но нет. Я не из тех людей, которые подставят вторую щеку, когда их ударят по одной. Не хочу, не буду терпеть издевательства.  
– Только не визжи, – попросил Эйприл, натягивая кепку так, чтобы козырек закрывал глаза.  
Его в настоящий момент вообще занимали другие проблемы, и он обратил внимание на драку в столовой постольку-поскольку, не придав ей большого значения. Март уже подходил к концу, а это означало, что учиться осталось не так уж и долго. Время не просто шло, оно летело, а Мэй на территории интерната так и не появилась. Вообще-то Кларисса говорила, что процесс перевода может затянуться надолго, но МакАдамсу всё равно хотелось, чтобы всё прошло, как можно быстрее. Он не мог влиять на процесс никак, разве что, продолжая отчаянно желать встречи с мисс Сандерс.  
После памятного события в торговом центре они больше не пересекались. Возможно, просто попадали туда в разное время. Возможно, Мэй решила больше не появляться там, где её попытка соблазнения пошла прахом, благодаря стараниям Эйприла. В любом случае, Эйприл девушку не видел достаточно долго. Ловил себя на мысли, что она, наверняка, изменилась... Быть может, и поведение её сейчас изменилось, и привычки. Вдруг она больше не носит унисекс, переселилась в женскую спальню и вообще ведёт себя, как обычная девчонка? МакАдамса это вряд ли бы оттолкнуло, потому он встречи желал ещё сильнее, но встречи всё не было.  
– Я не визжал. Я лишь выразил своё мнение, – отозвался Астон, повесив полотенце на раковину.  
Схватился за расческу и принялся приводить волосы в порядок.  
Дверь в душевую распахнулась, и появился Милтон. Вид у него был далеко не добродушный. Увидев Лайонела, стоявшего у раковин, Чарли подумал, что пришёл не вовремя. Хотел уйти, но наткнулся на недружелюбный взгляд Астона, отразившийся в зеркале, и решил, что подойдет к раковине назло однокласснику. Пусть тот продолжает скалиться, пусть с клыков капает яд. Чарли на это наплевать.  
– Тебе не кажется, что тут становится опасно находиться? – шепнул Эйприл Элвину.  
– Если они снова подерутся, до кабинета директора точно не дойдут.  
– Думаешь, убьют друг друга?  
– Думаю, что их убью я. Они меня достали сильнее, чем кого-либо.  
– Чем?  
– Дело в том, что раньше наша комната считалась почти образцовой. Конфликты, склоки, драки... Ничего подобного не было. Сейчас новости одна другой прекраснее. То драка, то изнасилование. Как будто все моментально съехали с катушек.  
Ричтон покосился в сторону племянника директрисы. Тот перехватил подозрительный взгляд и усмехнулся.  
– Хочешь сказать, что это моё влияние?  
– Допускаю такую мысль, – хмыкнул Элвин.  
– Мне так обидно, – притворно всхлипнул Эйприл, утирая невидимую слезу. – Ну, да ладно. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы на какой-то ерунде внимание акцентировать.  
Чарли, тем временем, подошел к раковине, пустил воду, вымыл руки и тоже принялся расчесывать волосы. Перед походом к директрисе ему и принцессе нужно было привести себя в порядок, потому неудивительно, что они столкнулись в душевой. Чарли наивно полагал, что Лайонел быстро со всем справится и покинет душевую. В том-то и дело, что предположение его оказалось слишком наивным. Астон любил выглядеть сногсшибательно, потому над внешностью своей трясся, как над золотыми слитками. Впрочем, деньги он тоже любил. Это факт.  
– Можешь не стараться, – бросил Милтон равнодушно, выключая воду.  
Лайонел повернулся в его сторону и посмотрел пристально.  
– Ты мне?  
– Тебе.  
– И к чему вообще была эта фраза?  
– Говорю, что можешь особо не прихорашиваться. Вряд ли Кларисса поведется на твои сладкие улыбочки.  
– Кто сказал, что я ради этого прихорашиваюсь?  
– А ради чего? – усмехнулся Чарли. – Хотя, да... Извини. Я же забыл. У тебя до сих пор на повестке дня проблема недотраха, которой ты мучаешься, и никак не можешь избавиться. Точно-точно. Наверное, это не ради Клариссы, а ради кого-то другого, кто сможет оценить старания и накинется на тебя прямо в коридоре.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Астон.  
– Почему же? Неприятно это слышать?  
– Лучше вообще никак, чем так, как у тебя. Использовали и бросили, – ядовито выдал Лайонел.  
Никогда прежде он не задумывался о том, что сможет вот так запросто сказать Милтону в лицо нечто подобное, а сейчас ярость достигла кульминации, и Лайонел ударил оппонента его же оружием. Если Чарли не считает зазорным бить по больному, но и он не станет с Милтоном церемониться. Хотел услышать гадость, пусть услышит.  
Лицо Чарли помрачнело. Он, конечно, понимал, что очередное его издевательства Астон вряд ли станет терпеть, но не думал о том, что ему отважатся напомнить об изнасиловании. По сути, он и сам о происшествии в кладовке никогда не забывал. Воспоминания оказались слишком живучими, как тараканы. Тем не менее, со временем становилось немного легче, а сейчас... Сейчас в душе взметнулась черная волна ненависти и отторжения к человеку, посмевшему напомнить о темных страницах биографии. Однако Чарли перехватил мрачный взгляд Эйприла, уже оттащившего его от Лайонела в столовой, и вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз броситься на Астона с кулаками, прошипел:  
– Какая же ты мразь, принцесса.  
– Не большая, чем ты, – ответил Лайонел, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к своей нижней губе.  
Милтон, глядя на отражение в зеркале, на этом моменте подвис конкретно. Наверное, виной тому был Астон, который сам того, не подозревая, вел себя достаточно эротично и соблазнительно. Чарли направление собственных мыслей не нравилось, потому что в себе узнавал некие черты поведения Реджинальда. В отличие от Олдреда, он никого не собирался хватать, тащить в подсобку и насиловать. Он просто думал о том, что сейчас хотел бы остаться наедине с Лайонелом, благополучно выставив Эйприла и старосту за дверь, а после прижаться к этим самым губам. Астон продолжал своё эротическое шоу, хотя, наверное, даже не подозревал, что это шоу считают эротическим. В конце концов, он облизнулся и поправил волосы.  
– А сказать-то больше и нечего, да? – усмехнулся, посмотрев на Милтона.  
– О чём ты?  
– О твоих обвинениях. Ты назвал меня мразью, я ответил тебе тем же, ожидая, что за обменом дежурными комплиментами последует милая светская беседа, но ты замолчал. Жаль. Я думал ещё немного в пикировке поупражняться, но, видимо, ошибался. Лучше с МакАдамсом поболтаю, он изобретательнее.  
Лайонел отвернулся от Чарли и обратил свой взгляд в сторону Эйприла. Тот недоуменно моргнул, не понимая, каким образом его умудрились вплести в противостояние этих двоих.  
– Что? – удивленно выдал Эйприл.  
– Да тут некоторые пытаются хоть на ком-то повиснуть, – хмыкнул Милтон.  
– А ничего, что ты МакАдамса своим замечанием оскорбил? – ехидно выдал Астон.  
– Как это?  
– Внимательнее за речью следи. Может, поймёшь, если ума хватит.  
– Я имел в виду его ориентацию, которую ради тебя никто менять не станет.  
– Как ориентация и желание поговорить связаны между собой?  
– Вот только не надо тут отнекиваться и разговорами прикрываться.  
– Такое чувство, что тебя моя девственность волнует сильнее, чем меня, – вздохнул Лайонел, опираясь ладонями на раковину. – Как-то даже не смешно уже.  
– Кто-то смеялся? – удивился Чарли.  
– Ну, да. Куда тебе... Ты шуток не понимаешь и вообще унылая особь, с которой поговорить не о чём.  
– Может потому, что у тебя список тем ограничен?  
– Тебе откуда знать? Ты со мной не разговариваешь.  
– Одно время разговаривал. От ошибок никто не застрахован.  
– Ну, извини, – хмыкнул Лайонел.  
– Слушай, зубрилка, чего ты ко мне прицепился?! – не выдержал Милтон.  
На него уставились три пары изумленных глаз. Эйприл и Элвин переглянулись, но тоже не поняли, о чем речь. Астон так вообще не удержался и засмеялся.  
– Что такое? – удивился Чарли.  
– Ты первый начал.  
– Когда?  
– Когда тебя мой внешний вид не устроил, – заметил Лайонел. – Так что разговор начал ты. Я отвечаю лишь из вежливости. Понимаю, насколько неуютно ты будешь себя чувствовать, говоря с пустотой.  
– Переживу.  
– Неужели?  
– Может, у меня привычка разговаривать с самим собой? – предположил Милтон.  
– Тогда тебе нужно лечиться.  
– Тогда тебе нужно закрыть рот и не лезть в беседу с человеком, который мне приятен.  
– Это с кем?  
– С самим собой!  
– Ты точно свихнулся, – Лайонел покрутил пальцем у виска и снова отвернулся.  
Элвин толкнул Эйприла в бок. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и посмотрел на старосту удивлённо.  
– Первый раз в жизни таких психов вижу, – поделился наблюдениями Ричтон.  
– Я во второй, – шепотом ответил МакАдамс.  
– А кто ещё?  
– Не здесь. В прошлом интернате с таким сталкивался, – признался Эйприл.  
О том, что сам был непосредственным участником событий, предпочел умолчать. Элвин вряд ли оценил бы подобное признание. МакАдамса представление, развернувшееся перед ним, веселило неимоверно, потому что он вспоминал свои перепалки с Мэй, обычно проходившие в таком же тоне, с подобными безумными замечаниями. Правда, они чаще цапались наедине, а не на глазах у посторонних.  
– Элвин, Эйприл, – обратился к одноклассникам Чарли.  
– Да? – удивленно спросил МакАдамс, не ожидавший, что к их скромным персонам проявят внимание.  
– Вы можете оставить нас наедине?  
– Наедине? – теперь удивился и Элвин. – Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Уйти и потом отскребать от стенок мозги одного из вас, а то и обоих? Нет уж.  
– Ну, господин староста, – притворно заныл Милтон.  
– Точно наебнулся, – закатил глаза Лайонел. – Ладно, я пошел к директрисе. У меня каждая минута на счету.  
– Стоять! – приказным тоном выпалил Чарли.  
– Что ещё тебе нужно?  
– Мы не поговорили.  
– А что, я больше не мешаю общению с любимыми и дорогими людьми? Или ты понял, что голоса в голове – это клиника, а не проявление уникальности?  
– Заткните ему пасть, – попросил мазохист.  
– Да шёл бы ты лесом, – окрысился Астон.  
– Так что насчёт моей просьбы? – повторил Чарли, решив временно игнорировать принцессу.  
– Нет, – повторил Элвин.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Нет.  
– Торжественно обещаю, что пальцем принцессу не трону. Только поговорю...  
Эйприл и Элвин в очередной раз переглянулись. В глазах МакАдамса без труда прочитывалось равнодушие, у Ричтона – сомнение. Он точно не знал, как просьбу эту расценить, и к каким последствиям может привести его согласие. Дружба этих двоих приказала долго жить и больше о себе не напоминала. Теперь они разговаривали лишь на повышенных тонах, оставлять наедине их вообще было чревато.  
– Если нам придется отскребать их мозги от стенки, мы только выиграем, – произнес Эйприл.  
Он обладал потрясающим талантом ставить всех окружающих в тупик. Не изменил любимой привычке и сейчас.  
– Почему это? – растерянно выдал староста.  
– Двумя придурками меньше, – равнодушно ответил МакАдамс. – Не нужно будет охотничью стойку принимать каждый раз, когда они на одной территории оказываются. Всего одна генеральная уборка после драки, и всё в шоколаде. Оставь их наедине. Пусть разговаривают.  
Эйприл направился к двери. Ричтон ещё раз с подозрением посмотрел на одноклассников, потом махнул рукой и отправился вслед за племянником директрисы. По его лицу и принцесса, и Мороженое прочитали лишь одно: «мне всё равно, что хотите, то делайте».  
Хлопнувшая дверь оповестила о том, что они остались в душевой в одиночестве, но вовсе не гарантировала того, что староста со своим приятелем не остались стоять по другую сторону двери, чтобы в случае чего надавать пинков обоим спорщикам. Потому-то Милтон в полный голос говорить не отважился и шепотом спросил:  
– Чего тебе от меня нужно?  
– Мне? – изумленно хлопнул ресницами Лайонел. – Это же ты настаивал на разговоре.  
– Я не о сегодняшнем дне, а, в принципе, – пояснил Милтон.  
– В любом случае, первым начинаешь ты.  
– Да неужели?  
– Кто мне сегодня подножку поставил? – ехидно осведомился Астон.  
– Кто выбросил мой тест и тупо хихикал, когда на меня учительница орала?  
– Соблазн был велик, – усмехнулся Лайонел.  
– Вот и мне давно хотелось посмотреть на то, как ты полетишь, – ответил Чарли, одарив своего собеседника приторной улыбкой, фальшивой до безобразия.  
– Какое несчастье, что я себе ничего не разбил.  
– Какое несчастье, – согласился Милтон.  
– Комплексы жить мешают?  
– Какие ещё комплексы?  
– По поводу отвратной внешности. Ну, это неудивительно. Я бы, окажись на твоём месте, надел на голову пакет и только так ходил, чтобы окружающих людей не распугивать.  
– Ну, так надень.  
– Не себе же, а тебе, – хмыкнул Лайонел.  
Чарли с удивлением наблюдал за тем, что делает его одноклассник.  
А тот откровенными глупостями занимался. Вытянул из кармана платок, обмотал его вокруг руки. Одной рукой оперся на раковину, другую поднес к лицу и произнес:  
– Понимаешь, дорогой мой платок, меня так утомили разговоры с тем молодым господином, что просто сил нет. Но он не хочет слушать мои доводы, поэтому опять какой-то глупый разговор заводит. Пожалей меня, друг.  
Милтон вытаращил глаза, мысленно поставив однокласснику диагноз: «псих конченый».  
– Бедный-бедный, Лайонел. Как я тебя понимаю, – гнусавым голосом продолжал Астон. – Если бы ты знал, что происходит в моём мире, ты бы, наверняка, и мне посочувствовал. Вокруг меня столько самых разнообразных вещей вращается. Но в них никто не сморкается и не вытирает ими слёзы. А мне достаётся самая грязная работа.  
– Принцесса? – осторожно позвал Милтон.  
Лайонел сделал вид, что оклика не заметил, потому продолжал ломать комедию.  
– О, платочек, – снова произнес нормальным тоном. – Да мы, наверное, единственные во всей вселенной друг друга понимаем. Давай вместе делить радости и горести. Прости, если я вытирал тобой слезы. Я не знал, что, тем самым причиняю тебе боль. Какая я сволочь... Обнимемся, платочек? Обнимемся, конечно.  
Он поднес раскрытую ладонь к своему лицу и чмокнул её.  
– Что ты творишь?! – заорал Чарли, окончательно взбешенный этим идиотским представлением.  
Лайонел перестал лобызать собственную руку, посмотрел на одноклассника и медленно, почти по слогам, как для тупого, произнёс:  
– Я разговариваю с платочком. А лезть в чужой разговор невежливо, молодой человек, чтобы вы знали.  
– Ты совсем чокнулся? Как можно с платочком разговаривать?  
– У тебя, кажется, был премилый диалог с самим собой, – возразил Астон. – Так продолжай разговаривать. Тебе же никто не мешает. Я разговариваю с тем собеседником, который мне приятен. Разговаривать с тем, кто меня терпеть не может – пустая трата времени. Не правда ли?  
– Давай сделаем вид, что нас друг для друга не существует? – предложил Чарли.  
Лайонел прищурился и посмотрел в сторону платка. Сжал пальцы, тем самым выражая согласие своего напарника, и соизволил повернуться к однокласснику.  
– Платочек спрашивает, к кому ты обращаешься? К себе или всё-таки к нам?  
– К вам.  
– К нам? Ко мне или к платку?  
– Астон..., – угрожающе прошипел Чарли.  
– Ко мне, наверное, – произнес Лайонел. – Тебя, платочек, он не знает, потому вряд ли будет орать, как идиот. Я хорошо слышу, не надо голос повышать, – обратился уже к Чарли.  
– Не надо делать из меня дурака.  
– Что ты. Даже не пытался этого делать. Во всём этом исключительно твоя заслуга.  
Милтон скрипнул зубами. Он отошел к стене, прикрыл глаза. Приложился затылком о стену.  
– Тебе не кажется, что наша война бессмысленна?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Астон.  
– Почему?  
– Если войны начинаются, значит, они кому-то нужны. Правда, платоч...  
– Ещё раз обратишься к своему грёбанному платку, я его на ленточки разрежу.  
– И тогда начнётся настоящая война, – предупредил Лайонел.  
– Из-за платка?  
– Из-за того, что ты испортил мою личную вещь.  
– Слушай, принцесса, почему мы так разговариваем друг с другом? – устало выдохнул Чарли.  
– Потому что нам это нравится, – сообщил Астон. – Бывшие друзья обычно или переходят в категорию любовников или же становятся врагами. Нам вторая перспектива оказалась ближе. Потому и разговариваем.  
Чарли некоторое время смотрел на собеседника немигающим взглядом, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался. Лайонел нахмурился, не понимая, в чём причина такого веселья. Он ничего смешного в своей речи не замечал. Ни в отдельных фразах, ни во всей реплике, а Милтон хохотал. Впрочем, могло случиться так, что Чарли снова со своими воображаемыми друзьями общается.  
– Да уж, – произнес Милтон, отсмеявшись. – В нашем случае лучше уж вторая перспектива, чем первая.  
– Это ещё почему? – усмехнулся Лайонел, готовясь в очередной раз послушать упрёк в сторону своей невинности.  
– Потому что ничего хорошего из подобных отношений у нас, однозначно, не вышло бы.  
– Не уверен в себе? Ранняя импотенция?  
– Поздняя. Боюсь, что старость пришла бы раньше, чем кое-кто отказался от своих принципов и перестал носиться с девственностью, как с величайшей драгоценностью.  
– Тебя моя девственность ебёт?! – окрысился Астон.  
– Ебущая девственность? – удивился Чарли. – Думаю, это уникальное зрелище. Надо будет запомнить это выражение. Немного похоже на цветущую молодость...  
– Да на здоровье. Только перестань меня этим упрекать.  
– Я не упрекаю. Я констатирую факт.  
– Разумеется.  
– Да. Ничего криминального.  
– А, знаешь, что?  
– Что?  
– Вполне возможно, мы с тобой никогда не сдвинулись бы с мертвой точки по той простой причине, что наш Чарли великолепный так и продолжал бы ходить кругами, мямля что-то невнятное. Каждый раз, находя разнообразные отговорки, а потом сваливая всю вину на меня. Ведь это же так в твоём стиле, Милтон.  
– На что ты намекаешь?  
– Да какие намёки, мороженое? Я открытым текстом говорю.  
В следующий момент он коротко вскрикнул, почувствовав, как его схватили за запястье и дёрнули на себя. Милтон подтащил его к себе и просто пристально разглядывал лицо собеседника. Лайонел в ответ вытаращился на него, а потом улыбнулся и произнес насмешливо:  
– А говорил, что пальцем меня не тронешь...  
– Я и не трогаю.  
– Это тогда что? – Астон показал на пальцы, перехватывавшие запястье.  
– Я говорил, что пальцем не трону, но ничего не говорил о руках, – усмехнулся Милтон.  
– Ну, это в корне меняет дело, – понимающе выдал принцесса.  
– Меняет.  
– Угу, – кивнул принцесса. – Я прямо про...  
«... никся» договорить уже не удалось. Его в очередной раз поцеловали так, что этот поцелуй можно было охарактеризовать одним простым словом. И это не было слово «страстный». Это оказалось слово «дорвались». Что скрывать, сам Лайонел, отвечал с не меньшим энтузиазмом, а то и с большим, потому как такая возможность выпадала ему крайне редко. Второй раз в жизни. Случай на чердаке он вообще не считал за поцелуй, потому как в нём не было никаких чувств, никаких эмоций, только сожаление о том, что всё так бесславно закончилось. Первая любовь обернулась крахом, не успев начаться.  
Астон не очень понимал, зачем сейчас на поцелуй отвечает. Он же ничтожество, по мнению Милтона. Унылый девственник, который ничего, кроме насмешек, в свой адрес не заслужил. То есть, по логике он должен и сейчас истерику закатить. Но он не закатывал.  
Конечно, как прежде, с одного поцелуя он не плыл. Но причина здесь была не в том, что ему вдруг неприятен стал Милтон, а в том, что он просто мысленно пытался отвлечься и думать о чем-то неприятном, например, о наказании, что последует за выговором. И эти раздумья градус накала значительно сбивали.  
– Как. Ты. Меня. Бесишь, – отчеканил он, почувствовав, что Чарли уже отпустил его запястье, и тут же отстранившись.  
– Вполне взаимно, – отозвался Милтон.  
– Какая идиллия, – пропел Астон, снимая платок с руки.  
Чарли всё ждал, когда же начнется представление, и Лайонел демонстративно вытрет рот, заявив, что его тошнит от этого поцелуя. Астон этого делать не собирался. Он просто набрал пригоршню воды, плеснул себе в лицо, пригладил влажной рукой волосы и с невозмутимым видом направился к выходу.  
Милтон решил сделать вид, что ничего вообще не было, и он, по-прежнему, видеть одноклассника не может, так лишь из жалости с ним разговаривает. Потому, поправив галстук от форменного костюма, тоже отправился на выход. Долго в зеркало не смотрелся, лишь бросил мимолетный взгляд.  
Эйприл и Элвин сначала с удивлением проводили взглядом Лайонела, выплывшего из душевой с грацией коронованной особы. А после и Чарли, который одарил их удивленным взглядом, а потом быстро зашагал в сторону кабинета директрисы.  
– Что-то мне дурно стало, – пожаловался МакАдамс.  
– Опять давление? – спросил Ричтон.  
– Нет. Я не в силах понять эту голубую Санта-Барбару, – признался Эйприл. – Пойду, воздухом подышу.  
– Точно не давление? – на всякий случай уточнил староста.  
– Точно, – кивнул МакАдамс.  
– Окей. Тогда иди.  
Эйприл вышел на улицу, потянулся и довольно улыбнулся, почувствовав ласковое прикосновение солнечных лучей к своему лицу.  
Он не мог точно сказать, что с ним происходит, но в этот момент ему казалось, будто он самый счастливый человек на земле. МакАдамс собирался присесть на перила, но посмотрел в сторону главных ворот, да так и замер с открытым ртом. У ворот остановился автобус и через некоторое время оттуда вышел человек, достаточно высокий. Одетый во всё светлое, но с тёмным рюкзаком на плече. Эйприл сбежал по ступенькам вниз и направился к воротам, чтобы рассмотреть новичка. И чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее осознавал, что новичок тот самый. Тот, кого он ждал на протяжении всего этого времени. Никто иная, как Мэй Сандерс.  
Она, по обыкновению была одета в унисекс, волосы забрала в хвостик и надела кепку. В какой-то момент Эйприл пожалел о том, что он сегодня снова в нормальной одежде, а не в юбке. И снова никаких каблуков, только белые кеды, которые после утренней прогулки приобрели серый цвет.  
Мэй шагнула за ограждение, потянула за собой сумку с одеждой, посмотрела на человека, который вышел встретить её. Самым первым порывом было бросить всё и свалить отсюда, как можно дальше. Она даже в лесу ночевать согласна, только бы не на одной территории с этим индивидом.  
Девушка застыла на месте, как будто приросла к нему. А Эйприлу в голову пришла весьма странная идея, которую, в общем-то, тут же в жизнь и воплотил. С шага перешёл на бег, запрыгнул с разбега на Сандерс, обвил её шею руками и заорал излишне громко:  
– Солнышко моё, ты приехал!  
Разумеется, такой вес Мэй удержать было проблематично, потому она качнулась и вместе с Эйприлом завалилась назад. Лишь чудом умудрившись бросить сумку с вещами так, чтобы приземление оказалось достаточно мягким. Как раз на вещи они вдвоём и свалились. При этом лежали оба воспитанника в довольно провокационной позе. Но Эйприл и не думал слезать. Он наоборот устроился удобнее, уперся коленями в землю, ладони положил девушке на плечи и улыбнулся обворожительно.  
– Я так рад тебя видеть! – заявил восторженным тоном.  
– Остановите землю, я сойду, – проворчала Мэй.  
– Нет-нет-нет. Ты только приехал. Располагайся, будь, как дома, – продолжал играть роль гостеприимного хозяина МакАдамс.  
– Слезь с меня, придурок. Ты тяжелый, – прошипела Сандерс.  
– Только после того, как ты скажешь, что тоже скучал. И, кстати, зачем тебе кепка? У тебя волосы и так светлые. Солнечный удар не грозит...  
С этими словами Эйприл дернул кепку за козырек, срывая её с головы девушки. Мэй мысленно пообещала себе придушить придурочного готенка при первой подходящей возможности, а МакАдамс так и замер с чужой вещью в руках, потому что вместо привычных, блондинистых были волосы ядовито-зеленого оттенка. Эйприл несколько секунд пытался удержаться и не заржать, но не смог. Его фирменный смех укрепил Сандерс в желании задушить противного оппонента. Но она лишь тяжело вздохнула, не понимая, за какие-то грехи её снова свели с МакАдамсом, и, кажется, на сей раз, никуда от него деться не получится.


	23. Майская девочка

Мэй Сандерс чувствовала себя примой театра абсурда, потому как в последнее время события, происходящие вокруг, были донельзя странными. Сначала её поставили перед фактом, что она обязана изучить учебную программу до конца в сжатые сроки и сдать экзамены раньше остальных. Не по собственному желанию, а потому, что так захотелось руководству интерната. Мэй долго допытывалась, зачем им понадобилось избавляться от воспитанницы, на что получила ответ: «Это эксперимент, и ты стала одной из его участниц». Не то, чтобы Сандерс расстроилась, но и не обрадовалась. Она к учёбе не особо тяготела. Училась неплохо, но и не могла причислить себя к эшелону самых умных. Особенно выбивали из колеи химия и литература, с коими Мэй была в напряженных отношениях. Раньше, пока на территории интерната обитал МакАдамс, Мэй виртуозно у него списывала и была счастлива. Когда главный умелец лить воду и проводить химические реакции из интерната уехал, Сандерс пришлось несладко. Но она долго не горевала, найдя новую жертву, что делилась с ней готовыми решениями, при этом была намного адекватнее чокнутого гота.  
После того, как с экзаменами было покончено, Мэй снова вызвали в кабинет директора и поставили перед фактом, что она меняет место жительства. Её переводят в «Белый олеандр». Сандерс изумленно моргала, но ничего не говорила. Она прекрасно знала, что это интернат для мальчиков. Почему её переводят туда, оставалось загадкой, и никакие проблески разума не способствовали срыванию покровов. Что в начале разговора, что в конце, она так и не смогла понять, зачем девушку посылать в мужской интернат. Однако спорить не стала и отправилась собирать вещи. В конце концов, любопытство её отличительной чертой никогда не было. По большей части, Мэй относилась к категории пофигистов, которые даже метеоритный дождь, внезапно обрушившийся на землю, откомментируют коротким высказыванием, а потом снова вернутся к своему занятию. А всеобщей паники вообще не заметят.  
О том, что в этом интернате обитает Эйприл, девушка благополучно позабыла, а сейчас внезапное напоминание свалилось на неё, как тот самый метеорит, и сползать, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время не собиралось. Сорвало с неё кепку, несколько секунд смотрело преувеличенно серьёзно, как обычно бывает, когда человек вот-вот заржёт, а потом реально захохотало.  
– Да слезь же ты с меня, – прошипела девушка, пытаясь спихнуть Эйприла.  
– А ты не такой сильный, как казалось, – тем временем, заметил МакАдамс. – Мне казалось, что ты всех своих кавалеров легко от земли оторвать можешь.  
– Мои кавалеры не двухметровые лошади.  
– Вот кто бы тут про рост говорил, – возразил Эйприл.  
– У малютки комплексы? – хихикнула Мэй.  
– У меня хотя бы волосы нормального цвета, – ядовито ответил гот. – Ты же выглядишь так, словно только что из болота выполз.  
– И заполз в ещё большее болото, – проворчала Сандерс  
– Что?  
– Слезь с меня!!!  
– Ладно, ладно, только не кричи, – вздохнул МакАдамс, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Кепку верни.  
– Не-а.  
– Верни кепку, – зловещим шепотом произнесла Мэй.  
– Ты стесняешься? – усмехнулся Эйприл.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем такая маскировка?  
– Затем, – лаконично ответила Сандерс.  
– Ну, да. Ну, да.  
Эйприл понимающе покивал. Развернулся и направился к зданию интерната. Мэй проводила МакАдамса хмурым взглядом, искренне надеясь, что он споткнется по дороге и свалится. Ей на радость. Но Эйприл падать не собирался, шёл, насвистывая, и вообще пребывал в отличном расположении духа.  
– Морти! – окрикнула его девушка.  
Эйприл замер. Признаться, он терпеть не мог это прозвище. При всей своей любви к Мортиции Адамс он сам носить кличку «смерть» не хотел, а Мэй называла его, по большей части, именно так. Однажды он рассказал об этом и обитателям «Белого олеандра». Вначале кличку пытались ввести в обиход, но она не прижилась, и Эйприл вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь, когда Сандерс появилась на территории интерната, за ним прозвище снова закрепится, и только ленивый не будет действовать МакАдамсу на нервы. Ну, может, Элвин промолчит. Есть шанс, что Луис не обратит внимания, но вот мороженое и принцесса, поняв, что у них есть предводитель, будут обращаться к Эйприлу только так.  
Растянув губы в притворной ухмылке, он повернулся лицом к Мэй.  
– Да, милый? – пропел нежно, спровоцировав у Сандерс дикое желание запустить ему в лоб чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
– Ты мне не поможешь?  
– В чём?  
– Например, донести вещи.  
– А я разве должен это делать? – удивился Эйприл, внимательно рассматривая чужую кепку.  
– Вообще-то, у тебя есть повод это сделать.  
– И какой?  
– Можно подумать, ты не знаешь.  
– А..., – начал МакАдамс. – Нет, не знаю.  
– Морти, сучка ты такая...  
– Вот! – назидательно протянул гот. – Ты же не терял возможности ткнуть меня носом в то, что я противная баба, и на моём фоне даже ты больший мужик. Так почему я сейчас должен играть в джентльмена и тащить твои вещи?  
– Вот мудак, – не удержалась Мэй.  
– Зачем сквернословить? – продолжал ломать комедию Эйприл. – Такой прекрасный день. Солнышко светит, трава зеленеет, птички поют...  
– Сейчас ты ещё раз улыбнешься, и всё живое в радиусе километра вымрет.  
– У меня такая некрасивая улыбка?  
– Отличная. Франкенштейн отдыхает.  
– Тогда я буду улыбаться тебе каждое утро, – радостно заявил МакАдамс.  
– Не надо, – мрачно отозвалась Сандерс.  
– Это будет заряд бодрости на целый день, – соловьём разливался готёнок.  
– Давай сделаем вид, что вообще никогда не встречались?  
– А можно я буду тебя ещё и целовать по утрам?  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы каждое моё утро начиналось с приступа тошноты?  
– Нет. Я хочу поднять тебе настроение, – притворно-игривым тоном произнёс Эйприл.  
– Просто не замечай меня.  
– Кстати, того медведя, что ты мне подарил, я до сих пор храню.  
– Вот, хорошо, что ты напомнил, – оживилась Мэй. – Ты мне должен за него.  
Эйприл нахмурился.  
– Как это должен? Я ведь отдавал деньги.  
– Там не доставало пары фунтов.  
– Ну и ладно, – махнул рукой МакАдамс. – Пара фунтов – это не смертельно. Главное, что я долгое время радовался и спал в обнимку с медведем.  
– Тебе заняться больше нечем?  
– Я скучал, а он скрашивал моё одиночество.  
– За кем ты скучал?  
– За нашими перепалками, – нежно ответил Эйприл, постучав по губе наращенным ногтем.  
Мэй снова закатила глаза. С тех пор, как она впервые увидела МакАдамса в юбке и с ужасающим маникюром, прошло достаточно много времени, но привыкнуть к этому новому облику так и не получалось. Перед глазами всё время стоял прежний образ Эйприла, когда не было никакого эпатажа, только скромные свитера с растянутыми рукавами, обыкновенные джинсы и ободки, чтобы длинная чёлка в глаза не лезла. А потом в мозгах у готёнка что-то переклинило, и он стал всё чаще выходить в свет в своих вызывающих нарядах, тогда же и стал нарываться на неприятности. Пока он не носил ничего странного, к нему никто с сомнительными предложениями и не приставал. После – нашлись желающие. Правда, они недолго надоедали МакАдамсу своим вниманием. Когда весть о происшествии в душе разнеслась по интернату, любители однополой любви от Эйприла отстали, готовых рискнуть больше не нашлось.  
У некоторых девушек новый имидж МакАдамса вызвал восторг. Некоторые, в их числе оказалась Сандерс, смотрели с недоумением. Всё более или менее встало бы по своим местам, скажи Эйприл, что ему начали нравиться представители его пола, но он продолжал настаивать на своей гетеросексуальной ориентации, и это было удивительно. Макияж и длинные юбки ещё можно было объяснить принадлежностью к готической субкультуре, но мини, каблуки и наращенные ногти вызывали у Мэй только одну реакцию: желание прижать ладонь ко лбу и больше никогда её ото лба не отрывать, потому как смотреть на нового МакАдамса не через раздвинутые пальцы фейспалма не получалось.  
– Малыш, ты в курсе, что акрил уже не в моде? – поинтересовалась Сандерс.  
– Я не гонюсь за модой, – ответил Эйприл. – В любом случае, ногти смотрятся прогрессивнее, нежели убийственный цвет твоих волос.  
– Прекрати меня этим попрекать.  
– Разве в моих словах есть упреки? Ничего подобного! Я просто восхищаюсь, – МакАдамс снова сдавленно хихикнул. – Что толкнуло на столь радикальные меры?  
– Любовь к театральным постановкам сгубила, – неохотно призналась Мэй.  
Эйприл удивленно посмотрел на Сандерс. Сколько он себя помнил, она терпеть не могла самодеятельность. По той простой причине, что чаще всего ей доставались как раз мужские роли. Парни в интернате особого рвения к игре не проявляли, потому кадры вроде Мэй, считались там особенно ценными. За роль в спектакле ей даже поднимали оценку по литературе, потому как сооснователем театрального кружка была преподавательница этого предмета. Сколько раз девушка вытягивала на себе обреченные постановки, сложно пересчитать. В любом случае, когда на повестке дня возникал вопрос, кто будет играть роль главного героя, никто особо не задумывался, ответ и так был очевиден. Мэй Сандерс. И наплевать на то, что она девушка. Играть будет роль парня. Если Мэй ходила в этот кружок только потому, что хотела получить оценку, то Эйприла туда засунули по той простой причине, что учительница искренне считала: ученик, который любит предмет, обязан преподавателя во всех начинаниях поддержать. И МакАдамсу тоже пришлось ходить туда. Правда, в отличие от Мэй, игравшей героев-любовников, Эйприл довольствовался странными ролями. Очень странными. Иногда даже всерьёз задумывался над тем, правда, его в этих ролях увидели или же просто издеваются. Учительница литературы оказалась дамой продвинутой, по сути, в ней бесславно умирал режиссер-новатор, способный в лирическом герое увидеть маньяка и активно этот образ продвигающий в массы. Особенно Эйприлу запомнились три его роли, во время исполнения которых ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и больше никогда не появляться, чтобы литераторша, как только ей в голову придёт безумная идея ставить очередной спектакль, не нашла своего подопытного кролика и не проводила на нём эксперименты. Когда МакАдамс замечал на губах женщины странную, мечтательную улыбку, уже понимал, что на перемене последует просьба, начинающаяся со слов: «Эйприл, а не мог бы ты помочь?». И он, конечно, послушно кивал, понимая, что отказ поспособствует обострению отношений, и в его пространных размышлениях перестанут видеть глубинный смысл.  
Таким образом, Эйприлу довелось сыграть роль дерева, когда он весь спектакль простоял на сцене, ничего не говоря, но методично выставляя себя на посмешище. Во второй раз парня нарядили в черный балахон и дали в руки косу, заявив, что лучше него никто не сыграет роль смерти. Мэй, конечно, не упустила возможности поржать над одноклассником, да с тех пор и начала называть его не иначе, как Морти. Эйприл бесился, потому как вспоминал момент своего провала, когда, вышагивая в темной мантии, наступил на её край, запутался в балахоне и растянулся посреди сцены, снова вызвав взрыв хохота со стороны зрителей. Третья роль... Это вообще была отдельная эпопея.  
– Джульетта – роковая брюнетка! – радостно заявила учительница. – А у кого в интернате самые роскошные темные волосы? Правильно, у Эйприла. МакАдамс, ты будешь играть роль Джульетты.  
Эйприлу даже возразить было нечего. Неизменный герой-любовник театра давился беззвучным смехом ровно до тех пор, пока не услышал фразу:  
– Сандерс будет играть Ромео.  
Во время репетиций желание придушить друг друга посещало исполнителей главных ролей с завидным постоянством. Однако они брали себя в руки и старательно играли. Правда, на сцене поцелуя их постоянно корёжило так, словно они, на самом деле, пьют яд, а не простую воду. Учительница этого не замечала. Или делала вид, что не замечала, а потому радовалась, как ребёнок, едва ли не хлопала в ладоши и восторгалась своим умением распределять роли. И ничего, что вместо миниатюрной четырнадцатилетней девушки, коей должна быть Джульетта, был высоченный парень с намазанными черной помадой губами. И просто замечательно, что вместо юноши роль Ромео исполняет девушка, которая предполагаемую «возлюбленную» готова на кусочки шпагой рассечь, наплевав на то, что реквизит бутафорский.  
В любом случае, спектакль отыграть у них получилось. Он даже успех снискал.  
Стоит ли говорить, что на роль Гамлета и Офелии снова были выбраны те же исполнители, в том же распределении? Эйприл – Офелия, Мэй – Гамлет.  
Покинув стены прошлого интерната, МакАдамс о театральном прошлом благополучно позабыл, а вот Сандерс, похоже, продолжала карьеру в кружке, оттачивая мастерство. Но это неудивительно. Всё-таки высокие баллы по литературе Мэй могла получить только таким способом.  
– И кого же ты играл? Клён весенней порой?  
– Повелителя глубин.  
– Кого? – удивился МакАдамс.  
– Повелителя глубин, – неохотно повторила Мэй.  
Эйприл снова мерзко захихикал.  
– Снова мужика?  
– Сам как думаешь?  
– Какая прелесть, – МакАдамс развеселился ещё сильнее.  
Хотя, в принципе, в чём-то с учительницей литературы и непрофессиональным режиссером в одном лице был солидарен. Выбирая между парнями, которые, по большей части, на литературу забивали (да и не только на литературу), и Мэй, он тоже остановил бы выбор на Сандерс. Она в этом плане была ответственной. На репетиции ходила, тексты учила, костюмы идиотские на себя надевать соглашалась, да ещё и внешне больше походила на роль романтичного героя. Зрителями, в большинстве своём, были девушки, а они обычно немалое значение придают внешности. Тут Мэй тоже перед многими парнями имела преимущество, потому как внешность у неё была привлекательная. Своеобразная, но всё-таки привлекательная. До покраски волосы были блондинистыми, причём именно блондинистыми, а не русыми, как у многих, глаза, как и у Эйприла, серыми. Но ресницы и брови были темными, за счёт чего не создавалось ощущения, будто Сандерс окунули в отбеливатель, смыли все краски с лица и оставили бледной молью. Нос у неё был вполне аккуратный, губы – пухлыми, но не слишком. А ещё, когда девушка улыбалась, на щеках появлялись милые ямочки. Особо грубых черт не наблюдалось, но всё-таки девушку постоянно умудрялись путать с парнем. На первых порах это напрягало, но, в конце концов, Сандерс смирилась и стала жить так, как жила сейчас. Перестала переживать, начала развлекаться и получать от собственной внешности удовольствие. Точнее от возможностей своей внешности.  
Девушки-эстетки в восторге бились от такой наружности. Правда, неслабо обламывались, поняв, что их обманули и вместо очаровашки-парня подсунули девушку, которая, перестав играть роль, рявкала в ответ, что она такая же баба, как они. Потому не надо ей признаваться в любви и петь очередную песню о таланте. Она и так знает, что отлично сыграла роль парня. В этом Эйприл свою партнершу по сцене понимал. Но не потому, что оказывался в подобном положении. Просто для него не было тайной истинное мнение Мэй обо всём происходящем. О том, что, как и все девушки, в глубине души она мечтает хотя бы раз в жизни услышать от парня, что она красивая. Чтобы её полюбили именно, как девушку, а не влюбились, в очередной раз, приняв за юношу.  
Собственно, Эйприл её мечту осуществил и влюбился, но признаться в собственных чувствах пока возможности не представлялось. Сейчас, как никогда прежде МакАдамс ясно осознал, что осталось не так уж много времени. Всего один триместр, а потом они, возможно, так и расстанутся навсегда.  
– Давай, давай, поржи надо мной, придурок, – выдала Мэй, проходя мимо.  
– Я не ржу. Что ты! Потрясающе выглядишь. Просто глаз не оторвать.  
– Твой сарказм такой же дохлый, как и чувство юмора.  
– Нас веселят разные вещи.  
– К счастью.  
– Так что там с ролью? – сменил тему разговора Эйприл.  
– Краска не смылась. Меня обманули. Она оказалась очень стойкой.  
– А парикмахерскую посетить не думал?  
Мэй притормозила. Обернулась и посмотрела на МакАдамса уничижающим взглядом.  
– Спектакль был недавно. У меня просто не осталось времени на внешний вид.  
– А чем оно было занято?  
– Я сдавал экзамены.  
– Писал тесты за триместр? – решил уточнить Эйприл.  
– Нет, сдавал экзамены, – с нажимом повторила Сандерс. – Меня втянули в какой-то тупой эксперимент, суть которого я до сих пор понять не могу. Сначала заставили изучить экстерном всю программу, а после – сдать экзамены. И теперь, со свидетельством на руках вышвырнули из привычного мира, отправив сюда. На кой хрен я должен жить в мужском интерната, до сих пор догадаться не могу.  
– Хех, – многозначительно выдал Эйприл.  
– Что? – снова нахмурилась Мэй.  
– Одно время я задавался похожим вопросом. Что я делаю в интернате для тех, чей IQ зашкаливает?  
– И?  
– Что и?  
– Догадался?  
– Нет, – соврал МакАдамс.  
Сейчас он не планировал открывать перед Сандерс все карты. Тем более не собирался делиться главным секретом, о своём родстве с мисс Симонс. Оказавшись в данной ситуации, он немного начал понимать тётку. Осознал, почему Кларисса не торопилась открывать ему правду. Наверняка, приложи она его признанием, как обухом по голове, в первый же день, ничего хорошего из ситуации не вышло. Он бы устроил скандал и начал требовать перевести его обратно, в тот интернат, из которого он только приехал. Когда прошел период адаптации и привыкания, признание не произвело бы эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
Вот и Мэй пока не нужно было знать, что происходит в её жизни.  
«Узнав правду, она обложит меня матом, скажет, что я дебил и... всё», – пришёл к неутешительному выводу МакАдамс, решивший не вовремя поиграть в экстрасенса.  
– Неудивительно, – заметила Мэй.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Кроме того, что уже сказано, ничего.  
– Опять попытка задеть?  
– Что ты. Комплимент.  
– В каком месте?  
– Всё меняется в этом мире. И лишь тупость Морти МакАдамса остаётся неизменной.  
– Как и сиськи Мэй Сандерс. Как были по нулям, так и остались.  
– Пошел на хер, – огрызнулась Мэй.  
– Пошла в пи**у, – миленько улыбнулся ей Эйприл.  
– Я не лесбиянка.  
– А я не гей.  
– Какое счастье!  
– А уж я как рад.  
– За меня или за себя?  
– За обоих.  
– Ну, надо же. Не хватает только шампанского, на брудершафт распитого.  
– Такой брутал, а пьёт шампанское? Я думал, исключительно водку хлещешь.  
– Я вообще не пью.  
– Я тоже.  
– Что тогда?  
– Тогда идём.  
– Куда? – растерялась Мэй, помнившая недавнее направление, в котором они друг друга посылали.  
– К директрисе, – невозмутимо ответил Эйприл.  
– А ты здесь исполняешь роль старосты?  
– Нет. Но мы с ним неплохо общаемся.  
– Он тоже носит бабские тряпки?  
– Нет, – прошипел МакАдамс.  
– Тогда не понимаю, что у вас может быть общего. И даже боюсь предположить, что вы друг с другом обсуждаете.  
– Не предполагай. Тебе всё равно не понять.  
– Почему это? Из нас двоих тупее ты.  
– А у тебя нет того, что мы обсуждаем.  
– Члена?  
– Большого и красивого бюста.  
– Знаешь что? – прищурилась Сандерс.  
– Что? – ехидно поинтересовался Эйприл, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы оказаться с Мэй одного роста.  
– Иди на...  
Эйприл улыбнулся ещё ехиднее и приложил ладонь ко рту девушки.  
– Это мы уже проходили. Как выяснили, ориентация у нас самая традиционная. Потому, если мы, куда и отправимся, то только к директору.  
– Хорошо, – бросила Мэй. – Идём.  
Визит к директору ничего особенно не прояснил. У Сандерс на момент начала разговора было множество вопросов, и во время общения с Клариссой она надеялась хотя бы частично ситуацию прояснить. Вместо этого запуталась ещё сильнее. Ей продолжали вешать на уши лапшу, рассказывая о каком-то эксперименте. Сказали, что занятия она обязана посещать, несмотря на то, что уже закончила обучение. И ещё много всего наговорили. Первое время Мэй старалась этот инструктаж запомнить, а потом махнула на всё рукой и лишь по инерции кивала головой, не особенно вслушиваясь в чужую речь.  
Кларисса получила возможность посмотреть на избранницу племянника, и теперь её одолевали противоречивые чувства. Не то, чтобы Мэй ей не понравилась (в конце концов, Кларисса придерживалась мнения, что выбирать себе спутника или спутницу жизни человек должен сам, и на решение Эйприла не стала бы влиять), просто вызвала недоумение. Хотя бы потому, что племянник мисс Симонс выглядел гораздо женственнее той девушки, что сейчас сидела напротив и делала вид, будто внимательно слушает. На самом деле, витала в облаках и была далека от того, что до неё пытались донести.  
Покинув кабинет директрисы, Мэй вышла в коридор и снова столкнулась с МакАдамсом. Кажется, всё это время он отирался поблизости и никуда не уходил.  
– На тебя возложены обязанности моего личного гида? – спросила девушка.  
Эйприл, разглядывавший картины, висевшие в коридоре, от своего интересного занятия отвлёкся и обратил взор в сторону собеседницы.  
– Нет.  
– То есть, как в случае с вещами, помощи не дождаться?  
– Смотря какую помощь ты ждёшь, – хмыкнул гот.  
– Играем в квест «Выберись из лабиринта» или покажешь, где общая спальня?  
– Покажу, – равнодушно отозвался Эйприл. – Здесь недалеко.  
– Не говори таким тоном, словно делаешь одолжение, – попросила Мэй.  
– Тебе показалось.  
– Ничего мне не показалось. Ты всегда так делаешь.  
– Ну, хорошо. Я так делаю.  
– Какой вымороз, – простонала Сандерс.  
– Где?  
– Прямо по курсу. Ненавижу этот снисходительный тон.  
Эйприл вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Просто зашагал по коридору, по направлению к спальне, решив, что ещё одно выяснение отношений счастливее его не сделает. А нормально разговаривать у них, в принципе, не получается. Что ещё можно взять с этой девицы? Стерва она и есть стерва, несмотря на то, что косит под мужика, характер не переделать. Мэй придерживалась иного мнения, считая свой характер золотым, а ярлык «стерва» был торжественно наклеен на Эйприла. В представлении Сандерс именно он вёл себя, как девица, которая никак не разберется, чего от жизни хочет, потому достает окружающих тупыми загонами.  
– Спальня немного странная, – предупредил МакАдамс.  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом.  
– Там нет окон или одна из стен отсутствует? – хмыкнула девушка.  
– Не настолько странная.  
– Тогда не знаю.  
– Какая скудная фантазия, – не удержался от очередного язвительного замечания Эйприл, припомнив девушке недавние высказывания в адрес его интеллекта.  
– Не жалуюсь, – достаточно сдержанно ответила Сандерс.  
– Там просто на одной кровати спит ребенок, который ещё не наигрался в игрушки. И вообще... Раньше носил розовые вещи, завивал локоны. Короче, лепил из себя живую Барби. Сейчас перебесился. Носит черное, над волосами не издевается. Но по-прежнему, спит в окружении игрушек.  
– Парень?! – удивленно спросила Мэй.  
Эйприл посмотрел на неё хмуро.  
– Здесь мужской интернат, – напомнил мрачно.  
– Что не помешало мне сюда попасть.  
– Ты частный случай.  
– И что же во мне такого особенного?  
– Зеркало даст тебе ответы на все вопросы.  
– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты мудак?  
– Я никогда об этом не забываю.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что постоянно напоминают.  
– Люди знают, что говорят.  
– А что столько радости в голосе? – не удержался от ядовитого вопроса МакАдамс.  
– У меня есть единомышленники. Это не может не радовать.  
Эйприл потянул дверь спальни и лицом к лицу оказался с Милтоном.  
– Чего у тебя лицо такое зверское? – поинтересовался Чарли.  
– МакАдамс, тебе сказать больше нечего? – донёсся ещё один голос, и Милтон выглянул в коридор.  
Мэй в упор уставилась на Чарли. Чарли в упор уставился на неё. На некоторое время установилась звенящая тишина, а Эйприл вдруг почувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни, без слов поняв, что мысли Сандерс уже полетели в определённом направлении. Перепалка утратила свою привлекательность, и теперь все размышления крутятся вокруг Милтона.  
– Красота какая... – выдала девушка потрясенно.  
– Чарли Милтон, – представилась красота и радушно улыбнулась.  
– Мэй Сандерс, – отозвался новый сосед.  
И Чарли понял, что это вовсе не сосед, а соседка. Вот тут-то впервые и удивился, потому что, представлял себе возлюбленную Эйприла иначе. Она в его представлении должна была выглядеть гораздо женственнее МакАдамса, но она неожиданно оказалась мужественнее.  
– Девушка Эйприла? – решил уточнить Милтон.  
Эйприл побледнел, позеленел, потом снова побледнел. С трудом выжал из себя улыбку и произнес безмятежным тоном:  
– Не обращай внимания, Сандерс. Это просто...  
– Просто что? – хмуро спросила Мэй.  
– Местный дурачок, – мрачно закончил предложение МакАдамс.  
– С чего бы? – нахмурился Чарли.  
– С того, что придурок. И это не лечится, – произнес Эйприл.  
– В любом случае, рад познакомиться, – решил свернуть неприятную тему Милтон и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
Мэй прикоснулась к его руке и снова залипла.  
– Мне тоже очень приятно, – выдала тоном влюбленного идиота.  
Эйприл пару минут наблюдал за этим затянувшимся рукопожатием, потом плюнул, как сварливая бабка и, едва не сбив Мэй с ног, выскочил из комнаты. Милтон и Сандерс, по-прежнему, держались за руки.


	24. Hate, sweet hate

Эйприл в компании старосты сидел на стадионе и наблюдал за тем, как Мэй и Чарли пытаются играть в крикет. Поскольку игроков было недостаточно, они ограничились тем, что бросали и отбивали мячи. Первым подавал Милтон, сейчас была его очередь отбивать. Почему-то играть было весело, и оба постоянно смеялись. МакАдамс то и дело сжимал в руке пластиковую бутылку, грозясь, в конце концов, вылить на себя всю воду. Ричтон наблюдал за этими безмолвными страданиями без особого интереса, больше со скепсисом. Страдания приятеля напоминали ему всё ту же голубую Санта-Барбару, несмотря на то, что одним из участников событий была девушка. Элвин, по-прежнему, отказывался принимать, как данность, факт принадлежности Мэй Сандерс к женскому полу. Первое впечатление так и осталось самым сильным, а его сложно было назвать положительным. Ещё в торговом центре Элвин решил для себя, что вряд ли проникнется восторгами МакАдамса и разделит их в отношении Мэй. Так и получилось. Они с девушкой общались понемногу, но друзьями так и не стали. Сандерс по этому поводу вряд ли горевала, потому как за месяц, проведенный в интернате, успела найти себе друга. Несложно догадаться, что этим другом оказался Чарльз Милтон.  
Эйприл и хотел бы не нервничать, но не мог, понимая, что Чарли идеально подходит под типаж Мэй. Разве что промашка небольшая вышла с ростом. Милтон был достаточно высоким, плюс ко всему, прекрасно знал, что Сандерс – девушка. Тем не менее, они прекрасно друг друга понимали, едва ли не с полуслова и при каждом удобном и неудобном случае ржали над чем-то своим, о чём готёнку оставалось только догадываться. Естественно, его такое положение вещей не устраивало, но возмутиться он не имел права, понимая, что никто этих претензий не поймёт. В конце концов, Мэй не его девушка, а Чарли вообще парней предпочитает, потому вряд ли расценивает Сандерс, как возможную вторую половину. Хотя... Кто его знает, что там, у Милтона на уме?  
МакАдамс энергично встряхнул бутылку с водой, открутил крышку и, разумеется, облил себе брюки. Вскочил, коротко ругнулся, вновь плюхнулся на место и шумно засопел. Натянул капюшон толстовки так, что он лоб частично закрывал, а, поскольку Эйприл смотрел себе под ноги, выражение его лица рассмотреть оказалось проблематично. Видно было лишь капюшон и длинные пряди, скрывавшие лицо неплотной завесой.  
– Прекрати это, – посоветовал Элвин.  
– Что именно?  
– Смотреть на них волком.  
– Когда они прекратят изображать из себя счастливую семейную пару, я перестану смотреть на них волком.  
– Они ничего не изображают.  
– Хочешь сказать, что они, на самом деле, пара? – фыркнул МакАдамс.  
– Я хочу сказать, что они друзья. Отличные друзья, не более того.  
– Ну, да. От такой дружбы обычно дети рождаются.  
– У нас с тобой как-то не родились, – безмятежно заметил Элвин.  
И засмеялся. Эйприл посмотрел на старосту недовольно, словно укорял и пытался донести до него мысль: «Нашёл время для шуток! У меня трагедия, а ты ржёшь». На самом деле, трагедия яйца выеденного не стоила. Достаточно было один раз трезво на ситуацию взглянуть, чтобы это понять, но МакАдамс смотрел всегда одинаково предвзято и с мыслями о том, что Мэй снова ударилась во все тяжкие, найдя объект для соблазнения.  
– Как же меня бесит твоя баба, – произнес злобный голос за спиной.  
Эйприл откинул волосы от лица, чтобы не закрывали обзор, и обернулся. Логично было предположить, что помимо него за игрой будет наблюдать ещё и Лайонел. В предположениях МакАдамс не ошибся. За его спиной, действительно, стоял Астон. После занятий он на переодевание не заморачивался, потому продолжал разгуливать по территории интерната в стандартной бело-серой форме. Лишь слегка ослабил галстук, а пиджак снял и повесил через руку.  
– Как же меня бесит твой десерт, – не удержался от ответного комментария Эйприл.  
– Чем это? – нахмурился принцесса.  
– Тем это. Какого хрена он вокруг Мэй целыми днями носится?  
– А уж не она ли вокруг него?  
– Каждый видит то, что хочет видеть, – вклинился в беседу Элвин.  
Одноклассники вдвоём посмотрели на него.  
– Что не так? – удивился Ричтон.  
– Всё не так! – хором выдали оба обиженных влюбленных.  
– Нет, я понимаю, почему МакАдамс не подойдет к Сандерс и не скажет о своих чувствах. Но я совершенно не понимаю, почему молчишь ты, – обратился староста к Лайонелу.  
– А что я должен сказать? – насупился Астон.  
– Тебе виднее, – пожал плечами Элвин.  
– Будь это так, я бы уже действовал, – огрызнулся Лайонел.  
– Значит, ты тупее, чем кажешься, – вздохнул Ричтон.  
Принцесса последнее замечание в свой адрес проигнорировал, вновь вернулся к Эйприлу и произнес недовольно:  
– Это всё из-за тебя!  
– Что я сделал? – прошипел МакАдамс.  
– По твоей прихоти её сюда перевели. А ты вместо того, чтобы девицу свою охмурять, сидишь и пытаешься Милтона в горстку пепла силой взгляда превратить.  
– Хочешь, удивлю? – нежным тоном поинтересовался гот.  
– Давай.  
– Ты совершаешь аналогичные действия, но только взглядом сжигаешь Мэй.  
– Но она меня бесит! – заорал Астон.  
Эйприл вскочил с места, зажал Лайонелу рот рукой и потянул плохо сопротивляющегося одноклассника в укромное место, чтобы потолковать по душам без свидетелей. Остаться незамеченными у них всё равно не получилось, потому как игроки в крикет замерли, играть перестали и, как по команде, уставились в их сторону. Неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что крик Астона разнесся по всему стадиону, а виновница торжества всё услышала. Напарник её тоже на слух не жаловался.  
Глядя, как МакАдамс тащит Лайонела куда-то, Мэй усмехнулась и подбросила в руке мячик для крикета. После месяца в интернате она успела привести волосы в порядок и из зеленоволосого чудовища вновь превратилась в блондинку. Стиль в одежде, правда, остался неизменным. Что неудивительно. Ей по статусу положено было притворяться парнем, потому как объяснить причину нахождения девушки в мужском интернате вряд ли получилось бы с первого раза. Если даже директриса говорила как-то неуверенно, что о других речь заводить? Потому-то все юбки мирно покоились на дне сумки, о себе приходилось говорить в мужском роде, а в душевой постоянно думать о том, что только идиоты не ставят двери на кабинки, ограничиваясь шторками.  
Элвин, оставшийся сидеть на трибуне, покачал головой и вновь поставил одноклассникам диагноз: «психи»; интернат в мыслях переименовал в сумасшедший дом.  
– Принцесса ревнует, – усмехнулась Мэй, продолжая подбрасывать мячик в руке.  
– Ты думаешь? – стараясь добавить в голос равнодушных ноток, спросил Чарли.  
– Уверен, – отозвалась девушка.  
Она уже давно заметила на себе странные взгляды хозяина кровати, окруженной игрушками. Причем, в этих взглядах была подозрительность, злость и пожелание проваливать на все четыре стороны, как можно скорее. Когда Сандерс разговаривала с Чарли, Астон неизменно сверлил её взглядом, но никогда открыто эмоции не выражал. А сейчас, видимо, подумал, что его никто не услышит и сказал обо всём вслух. Немного переборщил. Даже не немного, а сильно переусердствовал. Не услышать такой вопль оказалось довольно проблематично.  
Конечно, кроме обитателей комнаты, посвященных в тайну новичка, кто-то вряд ли понял, что вызвало приступ бешенства у обычно тихого Астона. Они могли подумать на любую из преподавательниц, на директрису, на кого-то из уборщиц, в конце концов. Мало ли... Вдруг одна из них нечаянно опрокинула на Лайонела ведро с грязной водой, вот он теперь и бесится. Потому на крик никто, кроме непосредственных участников событий, не обратил внимания. Сандерс посмеялась про себя, в очередной раз. Чарли задумался и пришел к выводу, что в последнее время Астон с ним вообще не разговаривает, старательно избегая. Наверное, не хотелось демонстрировать истинные чувства, вот он и прятался по углам, предпочитая капать на мозги Эйприлу, дабы тот, наконец, перестал хандрить и очаровывал уже свою девицу. Ведь, лишь переключившись на кого-то другого, она оставит Чарли в покое.  
За месяц пребывания в интернате Мэй отлично разобралась во взаимоотношениях своих соседей по комнате, потому с уверенностью могла заявить, что принцесса не просто так на стадионах орёт. Дело в том, что чаша его терпения медленно, но верно переполнялась, а сегодня, наконец, опрокинулась, и яд, что так долго собирался, начал вытекать. Элвин появление нового соседа воспринял без особого интереса, хотя, по его лицу нельзя было сказать, что парень доволен. Луис вообще проигнорировал Сандерс, сделав вид, что она уже давно здесь обитает, а потому можно спокойно проходить мимо, разве что по утрам здороваться, да и всё. Эйприл странно оживился, но Чарли позднее пояснил, что МакАдамс вечно фонтанирует идеями и носится, как угорелый по интернату. Принцесса попытался быть дружелюбным, но было видно, что его улыбки на сто процентов состоят из фальши, в них нет ничего настоящего. Мэй по этому поводу совершенно не переживала. Ей расположение белобрысой стервы вообще не нужно было. Чарли... А вот тут вышла небольшая загвоздка. Вообще-то изначально у Мэй была идея поступить с ним, как и с его предшественниками, однако... Почему-то при мысли об этом становилось тошно. Милтон ей ещё при знакомстве поведал, что о маленьком секрете знает. Да и не только он. Все обитатели их комнаты знают, потому перед ними можно не прикидываться. Все наслышаны о ней от Эйприла. Мэй попыталась представить, что нагородил о ней МакАдамс, но быстро от себя эти мысли отогнала, потому что сомневалась в их хвалебном наполнении. Рассказал о своих своеобразных отношениях с принцессой, которые характеризуются то ли понятием любовь-ненависть, то ли ненависть-любовь. В любом случае, пообщавшись с ним, Сандерс прониклась и поняла, что с этим человеком, в принципе, хотела бы общаться в дальнейшем. Быть может, впервые она нашла человека, с которым хотелось болтать о ерунде, ржать в голос, совершать сумасшедшие поступки и абсолютно в него не влюбляться. Потому что такие отношения любовь лучше не сделает, она их только испортит.  
Через пару недель общения Сандерс торжественно объявила себя старшей сестрой Милтона. Потом исправила своё родственное положение на старшего брата и окончательно укрепилась в мысли, что переезд в «Белый олеандр» оказался не так уж плох, как казалось в тот момент, когда она собирала вещи. Чарли против родства не возражал, вспоминая о сестре, которая у него, на самом деле, могла быть. В общем, у них был замечательный тандем, вот только двое отвергнутых влюбленных никак не могли заглянуть вглубь и понять основу отношений этих людей. Эйприл бесился от осознания того, что рядом с Сандерс, падкой на мальчиков с определенной внешностью, крутится типичный обладатель этой самой внешности. Астона колотило от осознания того, что Чарли снова посмотрел на кого-то другого, а его окончательно вычеркнул из своей жизни. По большей части претензии предъявлялись не Мэй и Чарли, а друг другу. Эйприл орал на Лайонела, Лайонел во всём обвинял Эйприла.  
Сандерс поправила кепку, расстегнула свою ветровку и направилась к лавочкам. Взяв полотенце, она промокнула лицо и потянулась к бутылке с водой. Милтон тоже сел на скамейку, ухватился за своё полотенце. Сидя спиной к спине, они занимались каждый своим делом. Девушка вылила немного воды в ладонь, побрызгала в лицо, чтобы немного отойти после тренировки.  
– Точно уверен? – спросил Чарли, открутив пробку от бутылки, но глоток пока не делая.  
– В чём? – удивилась Мэй, успевшая благополучно позабыть о недавних криках.  
– В том, что Лайонел ревнует.  
– А у тебя какие версии?  
– Может, просто из вредности.  
– Я за его вредность молоко должен получать, – засмеялась девушка.  
– Одно время мы с ним много общались, – пояснил Милтон. – Может, просто обидно, что мы сейчас с тобой время проводим, а он в одиночестве.  
– Разве?  
– Ну, да.  
– Его Эйприл утешает.  
– Не хотел бы я попасть в лапы такому утешителю, – заметил Чарли.  
В этом вопросе Мэй со своим собеседником была полностью солидарна, поскольку знала: утешитель из МакАдамса достаточно посредственный. Вместо того чтобы носиться вокруг плачущего человека, предлагая ему платочек, шоколадку или обезболивающее, он, скорее, отвесит затрещину и попросит заткнуть фонтан. Впрочем, с девушками Эйприл вёл себя галантнее.  
– К тому же...  
– Что такое? – насторожилась Мэй.  
– Не такие уж они друзья, – пояснил Милтон. – Когда Эйприл только приехал, у них с Лайонелом были очень напряженные отношения.  
– Из-за чего?  
– Из-за интерьера комнаты.  
– МакАдамс что-то понимает в обустройстве жилых помещений? – скептически произнесла Сандерс.  
– Нынешнее оформление комнаты на его совести, – хмыкнул Чарли.  
– Не сомневался.  
– Почему?  
– Стрёмная отделка.  
– Луису и Элвину вроде нравится.  
– Они просто не хотят спорить с психом.  
– Как вариант, – согласился мазохист.  
– О! – радостно выдала Мэй.  
– Что такое?  
– Я тут подумал... Мишень осталась в прошлом интернате, дротики я забрал с собой...  
– Нет, – засмеялся Милтон. – Ты же этого не сделаешь... Эйприл же поседеет раньше времени, если ты так поступишь.  
– Он и так начал седеть, – намекая на белую прядь, заметила Сандерс. – Пусть уже однотонным становится. И да, я это сделаю...  
– Он будет орать.  
– Он, в любом случае, будет орать.  
– Один изрисуешь или все? – полюбопытствовал Чарли.  
– Как пойдёт. Хватит вдохновения на все, тогда все. Но можно обойтись и одним, самым любимым.  
– Жестокая женщина, – трагическим шепотом произнес Милтон.  
Мэй мерзко захихикала. Чарли, уже успевший привыкнуть к этому смеху, всё равно покосился в сторону Сандерс. Интересно, она замечает, что, строя какие-то планы, смеётся в точности, как МакАдамс? Или это у них на подсознательном уровне выходит?  
Соскучиться по одноклассникам они не успели, потому как уже через пару секунд на горизонте появились Лайонел и Эйприл. МакАдамс не изменял своей привычке и шел так, словно все преграды на своём пути собирался снести. В руках у него была бита для крикета. Выходит, они тоже собрались играть. Лайонел пытался своему напарнику соответствовать, но вид у него был помятый. Кажется, ему досталось за выкрик на стадионе. Астон время от времени потряхивал головой, как собака, выскочившая только-только из озера. Присмотревшись. Милтон с удивлением понял, что не ошибся, и Лайонел, действительно, мокрый. И волосы влажные, и ткань рубашки.  
Принцесса смотрел на Эйприла с недовольством, раз за разом воскрешая в памяти воспоминания о том, как ему на голову вылили половину бутылки воды, сопроводив это высказыванием: «Остынь, истеричка». Астон обиженно сопел, но ничего в ответ не сделал. Хотя бы потому, что сейчас, реально, находился на грани срыва и готов были кинуться на блондинистую дылду, косящую под мужика, с кулаками. Не знал, правда, чем закончится противостояние, но на полном серьёзе подумывал о том, что надо позвать её на «разговор». И тут же тяжело вздыхал. Над ним и Эйприл возвышается, как Эверест над равниной, что уж говорить об этой девице?  
Эйприл остановился напротив скамейки и растянул губы в мерзком оскале. Когда он лишь приподнимал уголки губ, его улыбку можно было назвать приятной и даже красивой, когда так скалился, сразу становилось понятно, что готёнок задумал какую-то мерзость. Ну, или не мерзость, а, как он сам выражался, гениальный план.  
– Тоже решили поиграть? – преувеличенно радостно осведомился Эйприл, как будто это они играли всё время, а Чарли и Мэй подошли к ним.  
– Мы уже всё, – неохотно откликнулась Сандерс.  
– Как же так? – вздохнул Лайонел. – А мы только хотели предложить вам сыграть.  
– Вы? Нам? – зачем-то уточнил Милтон.  
Вопрос получился немного глупым, потому как больше никого рядом не наблюдалось. Разве что среди зрителей наметилось прибавление. Теперь к Элвину добавился Луис, и они вдвоем хмуро наблюдали за картиной, разворачивающейся, непосредственно, на поле. Почему-то в доброжелательную атмосферу никто не верил. Наверное, потому, что знали, чем может обернуться эта игра. Луис уже некоторое время «подрабатывал» внештатным психологом у Лайонела, Элвин слушал жалобы Эйприла. И сейчас они спорили, кого из этого тандема стоит опасаться сильнее. То ли МакАдамса, который не умеет эмоции держать в себе и взрывается мгновенно. То ли Лайонела, который будет мило улыбаться в лицо, а потом, не раздумывая, нож в спину всадит.  
– Да, – подтвердил Эйприл. – Мы. Вам.  
Чарли и его «братик» переглянулись. Повернулись одновременно в сторону противников и кивнули.  
– Согласны, – вынесла вердикт Сандерс.  
– Отлично. Значит, будем играть в бейсбол, – произнес готенок.  
– В крикет, – поправила его девушка.  
– В бейсбол.  
– Бейсбол – американская игра. Не предавай британские ценности, Морти.  
– Кто знает, может, у меня есть американские корни, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– Да какая, собственно, разница? Эти игры похожи, – вмешался Лайонел, блеснув интеллектом. – Решайте, кто нападение, кто защита, и начнём.  
– А ты переодеться не хочешь? – спросила Мэй заботливо.  
Астон заботы не оценил и снова посмотрел на девушку, как на врага народа. Тем самым, убедив её во мнение, что возглас прозвучал в её адрес.  
– Зачем?  
– У тебя рубашка мокрая.  
– А... это, – Лайонел попытался следовать совету Эйприла и сохранять чувство собственного достоинства в любой ситуации. – Это так задумано.  
– Надо же, – протянул Чарли. – Зачем задумано?  
Лайонел посмотрел на него с вызовом и произнес с невозмутимым лицом:  
– Мне стало жарко. Я решил охладиться.  
– Тогда вопросов больше нет, – кивнул Чарли, подумав, что Астон, если не свихнулся окончательно, то близок к этому.  
Вряд ли по такой погоде можно было изнывать от жары. Солнце светило, но оно было до ужаса обманчивым. К тому же постоянные порывы ветра говорили сами за себя. Замерзнуть – легче легкого, а вот перегреться – весьма проблематично. Но Лайонел уже твердо встал на путь постижения науки своего гуру, одно из основных правил которого гласило: молоти ерунду, делая вид, что это очень умная мысль. Главное, – самому поверить, тогда и все остальные проникнутся.  
Эйприл вытащил из кармана несколько палочек одинаковой длины, одну из них переломил пополам. Отвернулся, некоторое время перетасовывал их, выгадывая, как можно смухлевать. Пришёл к выводу, что никакой разницы нет, он и в нападении, и в защите сможет найти для себя плюсы.  
– Кто вытащит короткую, тот идёт отбивать мячи, – произнес Эйприл.  
– А питчером кто будет? – спросила Мэй.  
– По ходу решим, – отозвался Лайонел.  
– Заткнись, – коротко бросил МакАдамс. – Мне подавать будет Милтон. Тебе – Астон.  
Он неотрывно смотрел на Мэй, гадая, какая реакция последует за его распределением ролей.  
– А, может, твоим питчером буду я? – предложила Сандерс.  
– Боишься, что я твоего приятеля мячами забросаю?  
– Боюсь за твою самооценку.  
– Она может пострадать?  
– Вполне.  
– С чего бы? – хохотнул Эйприл.  
– Ты считаешь, что Чарли слабее тебя, а тем, кто слабее, ты проигрывать не любишь.  
– Я вообще проигрывать не собираюсь, – оповестил девушку гот.  
– Посмотрим, – хмыкнула Мэй.  
– Посмотрим, – ухмыльнулся МакАдамс, протягивая сопернице руку.  
Кончики пальцев соприкоснулись, и оба вздрогнули, потому как их одновременно шарахнуло током. Не в переносном, а в прямом смысле.  
– Скат электрический, – шепнул племянник директрисы.  
– Почему? – удивилась Сандерс.  
Эйприл провёл ладонью вдоль туловища и всё так же шепотом ответил:  
– Током бьёшься, а сама – одна, большая плоскость. – Тут же улыбнулся и протянул соседке по комнате руку с зажатыми в ней ветками. – Выбирай, милый.  
Мэй скрипнула зубами, но спорить с МакАдамсом не стала. Выхватила первую попавшуюся палку. Та оказалась длинной. Второй тянул Чарли. Ему тоже досталась длинная веточка. Лайонелу выбор уже никто не предлагал. Эйприл выбросил обе палки и заявил авторитетно:  
– Первым отбивать иду я. Милтон, на позицию.  
– Ты правила хотя бы знаешь? – решила уточнить девушка.  
МакАдамс обворожительно ей улыбнулся.  
– Нет. И знать не хочу.  
– Как тогда играть собрался?  
– Скучные правила придуманы исключительно для того, чтобы их нарушать, – авторитетно заявил Эйприл, показав девушке язык.  
Положил биту на плечо и направился на позицию.  
– Походка убийственная, – хмыкнул Лайонел, глядя на своего наставника.  
– Это из его любимого клипа, – отвлеченно произнесла Мэй.  
Две пары глаз удивленно уставились в её сторону.  
– Что такое? – спросила она.  
– Ты знаешь, какой у него любимый клип?  
– Ну, да.  
– Откуда?  
– Он в своё время весь мозг мне вынес этим клипом.  
– А почему тебе? – не унимался Астон.  
– Мы с ним общались раньше.  
– А потом?  
– Что потом?  
– Перестали общаться, да?  
– Ну, мы и сейчас общаемся...  
– Но вы больше не друзья.  
– Мы никогда не были друзьями.  
– Не ври.  
– Да не вру я! – вспылила Мэй.  
– А как же фотография?  
– Какая фотография?  
– В твоём ежеднев..., – начал Лайонел, но тут же прикусил язык, поняв, что сегодня с честью оправдывает и многократно подтверждает звание дуболома обыкновенного.  
Сандерс сложила руки на груди и внимательно посмотрела на принцессу.  
– И что из моих личных вещей ты ещё разглядывал.  
– Фотография просто выпала из ежедневника, – произнес Астон спокойно. – Специально я бы в твои вещи не полез.  
– Слушайте, вы уснули? – заорал Эйприл, уже основательно уставший стоять на одном месте и ждать, когда его питчер проснётся. – Или просто боитесь, что мы с принцессой вас сделаем?  
– Да ничего подобного! – крикнула Мэй, хлопнула Милтона по спине и произнесла: – Иди, братишка. Удачи тебе.  
– Спасибо, – хмыкнул тот.  
Теперь настала очередь Лайонела удивленно смотреть на новичка.  
– Что? – удивилась Сандерс.  
– Братишка?  
– Ну, да.  
– С каких это пор?  
– Ядом-то не захлебнись, – улыбнулась девушка. – А то он уже из уголков рта сочится.  
Астон гордо вскинул голову, показывая, что разговор окончен и прошествовал к зрительским местам, где сидели Элвин и Луис.  
Мэй осталась стоять на месте, наблюдая за игрой, уже набиравшей обороты. Вот только на обычный крикет или бейсбол она совершенно не походила. Основное правило, которое для себя вывел Эйприл – никаких правил. Вообще. Даже минимально. На губах появилась зловещая ухмылка, парень встал на исходную позицию и приготовился отбивать. Чарли эта улыбка сразу не понравилась, и он понял, что игра будет отличаться от той, к которой он привык. И уж точно значительно отличаться от той, в которую они с Мэй играли совсем недавно.  
– Подавай, – ласково пропел МакАдамс.  
– Погаси эту ужасную улыбку, – попросил Чарли.  
– А что такое?  
– Она меня сбивает.  
– Вот и отлично, – произнес Эйприл, моментально посерьёзнев. – Подавай, мороженое.  
Милтон выдохнул и бросил мяч. Первые раза три Эйприл играл более или менее честно, стараясь отбивать мяч в сторону, а потом что-то неуловимо изменилось, и МакАдамс, однозначно, отбивая, стал целиться в Чарли. Он отбивал почти всегда, виртуозно, но неизменно стремился попасть Милтону в лоб. Одна, вторая, третья подачи заканчивались одинаково. Милтону приходилось уворачиваться от мяча, летящего ему в голову на огромной скорости. Лайонелу хотелось на соратника заорать, но он покорно сидел на месте и ничего не делал. Нервозность проявлялась лишь в том, что он с каким-то диким остервенением грыз ногти, грозясь съесть их до мяса за время, пока играют МакАдамс против Милтона.  
Бита в очередной раз соприкоснулась с мячом. Эйприл отбил его во вполне определенном направлении, на сей раз, метя не в голову, а в коленку. Чарли едва успел отскочить, и мяч упал к его ногам.  
– МакАдамс, ты сошел с ума? – спросил Милтон насмешливо.  
– Что случилось? – преувеличенно заботливо спросил гот.  
– Ты пытаешься меня убить?  
– Я просто играю.  
– Я заметил.  
– Меньше слов и больше подач.  
– Не буду я тебе подавать, – произнес Чарли, сдувая розовые пряди с лица.  
Он сжал мяч в ладони, вжал руку в перчатку и посмотрел на МакАдамса, у которого на лице снова появилось то самое, зверское, выражение. Милтон поймал себя на мысли, что Эйприл похож на кобру перед броском, что гипнотизирует жертву, а потом нападает на неё молниеносно.  
– Боишься? – снова улыбнулся Эйприл.  
– Один раз это могло быть случайностью. Сейчас я понимаю, что ты целенаправленно мне в лоб метишь, – ответил Чарли, проигнорировав вопрос.  
– Играть нужно с холодной головой.  
– Это ты к чему?  
– Ты всё время думаешь, мысли бегают. Это может стать причиной провала.  
– А, если мне в лоб прилетит мяч, я выиграю? – хихикнул Милтон.  
– Бесплатные разноцветные звёздочки перед глазами... Чем не выигрыш?  
– Я не виноват, что тебя не любят.  
– Но ты об этом знаешь, так почему отираешься рядом?  
– Мне тоже хочется, чтобы у меня были близкие люди.  
– А мне не хочется? – злобно спросил МакАдамс.  
– У тебя есть Кларисса.  
– Сравнение странное.  
– По-моему, в самый раз.  
– Подавай, – напомнил Милтону о его прямых обязанностях Эйприл.  
– Чарли! – крикнула Сандерс, поднимая вверх руку. – Замена. Я иду вместо тебя.  
Лайонел, сидевший на трибуне, вытаращил глаза. Он даже предположить боялся, к чему может привести эта рокировка.   
– Готовься отбивать, малыш, – улыбнулась Мэй, занимая место Чарли.  
– Не бросайся громкими словами, милый, – отозвался Эйприл, поправляя кепку.  
– Окей. Я буду бросаться только тяжелыми мячами. Слова приберегу для других, – засмеялась Сандерс, размахнулась и со всей дури запустила мяч в сторону Эйприла.  
«Ты не должен проиграть. Не должен проиграть этой девчонке». Одна только мысль осталась в голове гота. Он сейчас, наверное, готов был жизнь отдать за возможность отбить мяч, летевший прямо на него. Поняв, что больше медлить нельзя, МакАдамс размахнулся и ударил по мячу битой, вложив в удар не меньше сил, чем его личный питчер. Однако, стремясь отбить во чтобы то ни стало, Эйприл слегка переусердствовал. Мяч изменил траекторию полета и сейчас стремительно летел в сторону трибун, где сидели одноклассники. А именно в Лайонела, сидевшего и мечтавшего о чем-то. Во всяком случае, вид у Астона был задумчивый.  
– Принцесса, пригнись! – заорал Чарли.  
Лайонел посмотрел на него удивленно, и в тот же момент Луис, находившийся рядом, дернул его за рукав. Вместе они упали на землю, и тут раздался стук. Мяч благополучно влетел туда, где совсем недавно сидел Лайонел. И, скорее всего, мог бы устроить принцессе неплохое сотрясение мозга, если бы не Элфорд.  
Эйприл несколько минут пораженно смотрел на творение рук своих, потом деликатно кашлянул.  
– МакАдамс, – осторожно позвала Мэй.  
– Что? – так же тихо отозвался Эйприл.  
– Ты монстр вообще.  
– Это почему?  
– Ты бы силу своего удара соизмерял.  
– Ты подавал так.  
– Но я же не думал, что ты на людей кидаться будешь.  
– Я и не кидался. У меня случайно получилось.  
– Ага. Как и в Милтона метить.  
– С Милтоном – нарочно, а сейчас чистая случайность.  
– Больше я с тобой в бейсбол не играю, – предупредила девушка.  
– Да я и сам не собирался, – хмыкнул МакАдамс.  
– Это почему же? – прищурилась Сандерс, глядя на Эйприла изучающе.  
– Просто бейсбол, крикет и прочее – это не моя игра, – произнёс готенок, бросив биту на поле. – Я всегда это знал. Сегодня проверить захотелось, только и всего.  
– Ну, да, – понимающе кивнула Мэй.  
– Именно, – МакАдамс окинул соперницу торжествующим взглядом, засунул руки в карманы и зашагал с поля в сторону интерната.  
Мэй закатила глаза и поплелась извиняться перед Лайонелом.


	25. Чарли на кушетке

– Как это необычно, – раздался удивленный голос, и Чарли вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
В очередной раз потерял бдительность и пропустил тот момент, когда к нему подошел одноклассник. Луис, не дожидаясь приглашения, отодвинул свободный стул, сел напротив и принялся лениво перелистывать страницы меню. Милтон нервничал, а потому принялся крутить в руках трубочку от молочного коктейля.  
Ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве, но вариантов, как вежливо намекнуть на это Элфорду, не находилось.  
– Что именно? – решил создать иллюзию заинтересованности разговором Чарли.  
Луис оторвался от меню и посмотрел на собеседника внимательно.  
– Видеть тебя в одиночестве, без твоей музы. Надеюсь, вы не поссорились?  
– Нет, не поссорились, – отвлеченно ответил Милтон. – У неё дела, а мне захотелось коктейль.  
– И как?  
– Что именно?  
– Коктейль. Вкусный?  
– Вполне, – кивнул Чарли.  
– Хорошо, тогда закажу себе такой же, – произнес Элфорд, откладывая тонкую папку в сторону.  
Милтон без особого интереса наблюдал за тем, как одноклассник подзывает официантку, делает заказ...  
Чарли думал о том, что Луис – отвратительный актёр. Уж что-что, а актерский талант у него от природы минимален, а, поскольку не развивался, атрофировался окончательно, и теперь это показное равнодушие не способно вызвать никакой иной реакции, кроме смеха. Начиная тихим смешком, заканчивая хохотом, если нервы сдадут, но Чарли надеялся, что до столь плачевного состояния ему далеко, потому полагал, что ограничится лишь усмешкой. Милтон уже примерно понимал, в каком направлении будет развиваться их разговор, какие темы окажутся затронутыми. Однозначно, будет их немного, потому что, в конечном итоге, сведется всё к одному. К одному конкретному человеку. И вряд ли кто-то удивится, услышав, что имя этого человека – Лайонел Астон. Несколько отвлеченных фраз, а потом опять наживка, попытка напомнить о существовании принцессы, далее рассказ о том, что он любит и страдает, но признаться боится. Так случается постоянно. Настолько часто, что Чарли уже не хотелось слушать. Ему хотелось сбежать на край света и жить там мирно, в одиночестве, которое никто никогда не нарушит.  
Сколько бы ни заявляли авторитетные психологи, что изнасилование можно пережить свободно, реабилитироваться и снова стать жизнерадостным человеком, Милтон ни одному заявлению не верил, потому что не был любопытствующим, читающим статью и представляющим, что сделал бы он на месте жертвы. А потому, что он, действительно, был жертвой изнасилования. Это событие накладывало определенный отпечаток. Если говорить откровенно, то это был не просто отпечаток, а нечто вроде позорного отличительного знака, что будет всплывать в воспоминаниях на протяжении многих лет жизни. Возможно, не забудется никогда.  
К кошмарам детства, не желавшим отпускать Чарли на протяжении той недолгой жизни, что он пока прожил, примешался ещё один кошмар. Милтон как будто жил в двух параллельных реальностях. В одной реальности обитал тот Чарли, который несмотря на многочисленные трагические эпизоды, продолжал радоваться жизни. Во второй жила сломанная кукла, общий эмоциональный фон которой был окрашен преимущественно черным тоном, иногда разбавляемым серым самых разных оттенков, но никогда не переходящим в яркость. Да и о какой яркости могла идти речь в положении Милтона? За то время, что он провел в больнице, у него было достаточно времени для переосмысления всего произошедшего, для глубинного анализа и окончательного подведения итогов жизни, разделенной на «до» и «после».  
Условностей и нюансов может быть превеликое множество, но чаще всего у жертв изнасилования есть три пути. Одни из них, не выдерживая гнёта навалившегося на них стресса, заканчивают жизнь самоубийством. Вторые начинают ходить по рукам и уже не считают это чем-то позорным. В конце концов, они уже никогда не станут прежними. О какой чистоте можно говорить, если их вываляли в грязи, а то и в смоле искупали, которую не так-то просто смыть? С тела... С души вообще невозможно. Наверное. Есть счастливые исключения, но они настолько редки, что о них забывают. Третий тип жертв просто уходит в себя. Занимается повседневными делами, делает всё, как должен делать, возможно, находит в себе силы улыбаться окружающим, заверяя, что всё отлично. Нет никаких проблем.  
А, на самом деле, временами они жалеют, что не сдохли в тот момент, когда к ним прикоснулся насильник. Психика устроена сложно, потому типировать все случаи по одному шаблону достаточно глупо, тем не менее... Чарли понимал, что он один из ярких представителей третьего типа. Он не станет накладывать на себя руки, в кровать к каждому встречному тоже не способен запрыгнуть, потому что его от одной только мысли о чужих прикосновениях начинает подташнивать. Целоваться с кем-то он мог без особых проблем, а вот думать о чём-то большем никак не выходило. На первом плане снова маячили воспоминания о событии, произошедшем осенью, и становилось дурно от одной только мысли. Какой там секс? Что в нём приятного? Зачем он нужен?  
Некоторым жертвам изнасилования, как бы кощунственно это не звучало, хоть немного, но везёт. Потому, что психика их защищает, стирая из памяти все яркие кадры, да и не яркие... Вообще все кадры изнасилования. Вместо него остаётся темное пятно, а не подробности, от которых в дрожь бросает. Чарли не повезло. Он запомнил. Всё. В мельчайших подробностях. И руки на горле, давившие так, что казалось, живым ему не выбраться. Если не задушат, то шею точно сломают. И пощечину помнил, и адскую боль от вторжения в тело, и нарочито-ласковый поцелуй в конце, убивавший сильнее проявленной жестокости.  
Подобным людям и просто разговаривать с другими людьми достаточно сложно, что уж о любви какой-то заикаться? Потому-то так нервировали Милтона намеки и заявления открытым текстом о том, что он должен помириться с Лайонелом и признаться, наконец, в своих чувствах. Глупо отрицать. Они были, но Чарли старательно эти чувства подавлял и прятал, прикрываясь стандартным «ненавижу», которое произнести было намного проще. И не было саднящего чувства вины. Наоборот появлялось облегчение, что не стал давать пустых надежд, не лгал. Почти... В любом случае, Милтон понимал, что прежним ему не стать, а, новая личность его далеко не каждому по вкусу придётся. Самым оптимальным вариантом казалось – замкнуться в себе и никогда больше никого не подпускать. Не доверять. Сблизиться с Мэй у него как-то само собой получилось, он на такой результат не рассчитывал. Наверное, в какой-то мере сближению способствовал тот факт, что Сандерс – девушка, а потому ни о каких любовных отношениях с ней речи не идёт. Она незаменимый лучший друг, но друзья и любимые люди – это не одно и то же. Любимые люди волей-неволей втягиваются во все события жизни человека, от лучших друзей что-то можно утаить, понимая, что их жизнь, пусть и пересекается с твоей, но всё равно не тесно с ней связана. Жизнь любимого человека обычно переплетается с жизнью любящего, а потому события жизни одного неизменно влияют на события жизни другого, и это обычное явление.  
Чарли совершенно не хотелось втягивать Лайонела в события своей жизни. Пачкать в своей грязи и фактически принуждать мириться с его загонами. Оптимальным вариантом для него казалось одиночество. Милтон много думал и пришёл к выводу, что довериться кому-то на сто процентов не сможет уже никогда, даже Астону. Наверное, особенно Астону. Потому что Лайонел знает его прежнего, он привык к прошлому образу и сейчас, начав сравнивать, решит, что прежний Чарли ему нравится больше. Возможно, некоторое время будет старательно себя ломать, делать вид, что всё отлично, а потом сорвется и скажет, что ему надоело жить в этом мрачном королевстве. Он хочет нормальной жизни, а не унылую полудохлую рыбу под боком. В общем-то, подсознательно Милтон опасался предательства ещё и со стороны Астона, потому предпочитал отталкивать его первым, не дожидаясь, когда Лайонел сам дойдет до неприятных открытий и укажет на дверь. Или сам уйдёт из его жизни. Одного удара в лице Реджинальда Чарли оказалось достаточно. Второй получить не хотелось.  
Луис старательно делал вид, что занят только напитком. Попыток завести разговор не делал и вообще на Чарли внимания не обращал. Создавалось впечатление, что они люди незнакомые, просто сидящие за одним столом, потому как свободных мест в кафе больше нет. Это показное равнодушие тоже несколько напрягало.  
Милтон деликатно кашлянул, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. Луис оторвался от своего коктейли и посмотрел на одноклассника.  
– Давай без предисловий, – попросил Чарли.  
– Без каких? – отозвался Элфорд.  
– Без обыкновенных. Когда ты делаешь вид, что хочешь поговорить со мной о природе, погоде и прочих мелочах, а потом переходишь на обсуждение Лайонела. Давай этот промежуточный этап пропустим и сразу перейдём к сути. Ты напомнишь мне о существовании Астона, я сделаю вид, что внимательно тебя слушаю. Ты снова начнешь говорить мне о его любви, а я снова начну заявлять, что он глупостями занимается. В конце концов, ты скажешь, что мы с ним два придурка. Тем всё и закончится.  
Элфорд усмехнулся.  
– Можно я сразу перейду к последнему пункту?  
– О том, что мы два придурка?  
– Да.  
– Окей, переходи, – кивнул Чарли.  
– В любом случае, я вас не понимаю, – хмыкнул Луис.  
– Меня ты никогда и не поймёшь.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что тебя никто не насиловал.  
– А ты в этом уверен? – Элфорд посмотрел на соседа с вызовом.  
– Но...  
У Чарли закончились слова. Он просто смотрел на Луиса и не мог понять, правду тот говорит или это такая, очень-очень неудачная шутка. Элфорд продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и Милтон даже заерзал на месте, понимая, что затронул тему достаточно зыбкую, неприятную. О такой можно постоянно спорить, но никогда однозначного вывода не сделать, ведь у каждого человека свой взгляд на ту или иную ситуацию.  
– Извини, – пробормотал Милтон.  
– Ничего, – отмахнулся Луис.  
– С тобой, правда, такое случалось?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда...  
– Просто не люблю, когда люди в ответ на какой-то аргумент тут же орут, что мне никогда их не понять, ведь я не был на их месте. И иногда, таким образом, бьют больнее, чем тот, кто причинил боль физическую. Жизнь у всех разная, и кто-то о своих неприятностях способен откровенничать, кто-то держит всё в секрете. Знаешь, есть такое понятие, как чёрный пиар, что построен на негативных фактах биографии. Как бы это не противно звучало, на такой товар покупатель кидается активнее. Люди любят сопереживать, они любят несчастных и ненавидят тех, кто достиг многого, не вызывая жалость к своей персоне. Они клюют на любую возможность покопаться в грязном белье, потрусив им в воздухе, и кто-то, поняв, что на этом легче сделать карьеру, охотно выдает все свои самые сокровенные секреты, а кто-то молчит. Не кичится, не бравирует, а просто хранит в душе темные страницы своей биографии. Но наступает момент, когда кто-то, попав в подобную ситуацию, неосознанно бросает громкую фразу и попадает точно в цель. Итог в таких случаях обычно печален. Люди боятся жалости в свой адрес, они её презирают, в большинстве своём, потому что хотят казаться сильными. Жалость, проявленная к ним, кажется им указанием на слабость, и они шарахаются от подобных ситуаций, как от ядовитой гадюки. Но вопрос в том, действительно ли, их жизненная позиция верная, или же они просто бегут от реальности?  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – нахмурился Чарли.  
– Ровно то, что сказал, – ответил Луис, вновь возвращаясь к своему коктейлю.  
– Ты меня запутал.  
– Я на сто процентов уверен в том, что ты уже успел во всём разобраться.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что ты можешь сколько угодно прикидываться тупицей в отношениях с Лайонелом, и он поверит. Но я знаю тебя, как свои пять пальцев, потому понимаю, что стоит за твоими поступками.  
– И что же?  
– Хочешь казаться сильным. Очень сильным. Человеком с непробиваемой бронёй, а, на самом деле, бежишь от своих страхов. Самый большой из которых – вновь научиться доверять людям. Мужчинам, скорее всего. Раз с Мэй ты общаешься только так...  
– В ней я тоже вижу парня, – усмехнулся Милтон.  
– Но знаешь, что она, на самом деле, девушка, а потому отношений между вами, в принципе, быть не может.  
– Уверен в этом?  
– Да.  
– С чего бы?  
– С твоей ориентации, Мороженое.  
– Она может измениться.  
– Правда?  
– Ну, я слышал о подобных случаях...  
– Ладно, не буду спорить, – махнул Луис. – Это твоя жизнь, только тебе решать, что с ней делать, а чего лучше избегать. Не хочу биться головой о стену и пытаться тебя в чём-то переубедить, потому что у меня, однозначно, ничего не получится.  
– Почему бы не рискнуть?  
– Потому что ты упрямый, как осёл.  
– Спасибо за сравнение, – фыркнул Чарли.  
– Можно подумать, до этого дня ты не знал, какого мнения я придерживаюсь.  
– Мне казалось, что оно куда более лестное.  
– Оно и было лестным, пока ты не вооружился топором и не начал валить лес.  
– Я этим занимаюсь?  
– Постоянно.  
– Но я, правда, хочу сделать, как лучше, – с каким-то отчаянием в голосе произнес Милтон.  
– А получается, как всегда, – вздохнул Элфорд.  
Чарли оперся локтями на стол, сцепил пальцы в замок. Устроил на скрещенных пальцах подбородок и задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника. Умом Милтон и сам понимал, что его поведение – всего лишь защитная реакция, а не принципы и настоящие взгляды на жизнь. Ему отчаянно хочется поверить Лайонелу, но сделать это не получается. Когда-то он совершил ошибку, влюбившись в Реджинальда, поверив, что этот человек, на самом деле, гораздо лучше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Результат превзошел все ожидания.  
– Знаешь, чего я хочу сейчас больше всего? – спросил Чарли отвлеченно.  
– Чего? – заинтересованно откликнулся Луис.  
Признаться, он на какой-то романтичный ответ не рассчитывал, понимая, что состояние Милтона сейчас далеко от того, в котором преобладают розовые грёзы. Он много размышляет, и мысли его наполненными мрачными событиями, а не чем-то радостным. Потому вариант о каком-нибудь романтическом круизе не рассматривался, в принципе.  
– Оказаться на кушетке, – ответил Чарли.  
Чёлка опять лезла в глаза, но Милтону было лень её убирать, потому парень только лениво сдувал её с лица, чтобы уже в следующий момент она снова мешала обзору.  
– Тебе плохо? – насторожился Луис.  
– Достаточно хреново.  
– Что-то болит?  
– Душа, – равнодушно бросил Милтон. – Исключительно она.  
– Тогда зачем тебе кушетка?  
– Та, что стоит в кабинете психолога. Можно лежать, смотреть в потолок и рассказывать о своей жизни, о своих проблемах, а милая женщина будет внимательно слушать, не перебивая. Лишь, когда рассказ подойдёт к своему логическому завершению, она начнет задавать наводящие вопросы, а после – раздавать советы, которые мне, возможно, не помогут, но которые мне будет интересно послушать. Всё-таки дипломированный специалист, а не доморощенный интеллектуал-любитель. Сомневаюсь, что советы окажутся дельными, но почему бы не рискнуть?  
Он посмотрел на Луиса и безмятежно улыбнулся.  
На самом деле, у него был шанс оказаться на приёме у психолога, но он сам от этого отказался, потому что не представлял себя в подобной ситуации. Он мог бы рассказать свою историю кому-то невидимому, кто послушает, а после – уйдёт, испарится и унесёт с собой этот секрет в могилу, никому и слова не сказав. Чарли, действительно, интересны были чужие советы, но он понимал, что в них будет больше лицемерия, нежели реальной помощи. Конечно, профессиональная этика обязывает психологов хранить молчание, не вынося проблемы своих пациентов на всеобщее обозрение, но даже она не способна повлиять на восприятие специалистов. Кто-то обязательно проникнется сочувствием, пробудит в себе материнский инстинкт и будет мысленно сочувствовать бедному мальчику. Голос будет отстраненным, равнодушным, но это всё равно маска, а не отражение реальных чувств. Кто-то, наоборот, почувствует отвращение к пациенту, и это отторжение будет проявляться в случайных жестах, мимике... В глаза, вероятно, станут улыбаться, а за спиной обсуждать. Возможно, посчитают отвратительным существом, недостойным существования... Таких вот психологов посещать Чарли не хотел. Ему хватило унижения в момент свершения самого действия. Потому он старался эту тему поднимать, как можно реже.  
Но она оказалась живучей, потому достаточно часто проскальзывала в мыслях. Хотя бы в виде кратковременной вспышки, но появлялась.  
– И часто у тебя такое настроение?  
– Да почти всегда, – с улыбкой ответил Чарли.  
– Всё из-за того же?  
– В моей короткой жизни это самое сильное потрясение, потому оно оказывает на меня значительное влияние. Я не могу вычеркнуть его из памяти и забыть. Не скрою, мне этого очень хочется, но не получается... И ещё, раз уж сегодня ты не затрагиваешь тему Лайонела...  
Луис усмехнулся.  
– Что случилось? – нахмурился Милтон.  
– Подумал, что тебе не нужно напоминать о его существовании. Ты сам прекрасно помнишь. Признайся, тебе просто нравится о нём говорить и отрекаться от любви, считая, что он тебя недостоин.  
– Скорее, наоборот.  
– То есть?  
– То есть, это я его недостоин.  
– С чего бы?  
– Ты не представляешь, как мне сложно подниматься по утрам, смотреть на каждого из вас, улыбаться и здороваться. Как сложно не подойти к зеркалу и глядя на отражение, не произнести ту фразу, что постоянно крутится в голове.  
– И что это за фраза?  
– Это даже не фраза. Это одно слово. Ущербный. Понимаешь, я не отношусь к той категории людей, которые, пережив нечто подобное, начинают верить в собственную неотразимость и размышлять, как они потрясающе сексуальны, раз на них польстился какой-то больной ублюдок с отклонением в мозгах. У меня это не повод для гордости, а, скорее, подтверждение того, что я какой-то дефективный.  
– Милтон...  
– Что?  
– Ну и компот у тебя в голове.  
– Обычные мысли обычной жертвы, – хмыкнул Чарли. – Я не представляю иной реакции на подобное, если честно. Но тот факт, что я ещё разговариваю с тобой, а не болтаюсь в петле на дереве за интернатом, говорит в пользу того, что я хочу жить, а, значит, буду это делать, несмотря ни на что.  
– Тем не менее...  
– Мне сложно закрыть глаза и сказать, что с этого дня я начинаю новую жизнь, потому пока я этого сделать не могу. Мне нужно время. И я не знаю, сколько точно мне понадобится дней, недель, а то и лет на реабилитацию.  
– Да, – кивнул Луис. – Понимаю.  
– А Астон...  
Чарли замолчал, сомневаясь, что фразу стоит заканчивать. Элфорд ждал продолжения фразы.  
– Что Астон? – спросил, дождавшись лишь затянувшегося молчания.  
– Он, в отличие от меня, ещё не потерян для генофонда окончательно, – заметил Милтон со смешинками в голосе. – Может, он ещё женится потом на какой-нибудь милой девушке, и они будут счастливы вместе.  
– То есть, себя ты рядом с этой надеждой генофонда совсем не видишь? – уточнил Луис.  
– Не вижу.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я унылый мудак, который не умеет радоваться жизни. И рядом со мной долго никто не протянет. Я вынесу мозг качественно и быстро. Я буду действовать на нервы своими депрессиями и попытками многое скрыть. Отношения, как правило, строятся, на честности, а я не могу быть честным до конца. Я не хочу нагружать человека своими проблемами и загонами.  
– Снова боязнь показаться слабым?  
– Нет. Всего лишь попытка быть сильным.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это одно и то же?  
– Нет.  
– По-моему, никакой разницы.  
– Второе звучит красивее, – улыбнулся Чарли.  
– А что касается Астона, то, кажется, ты ошибаешься, и для генофонда он всё-таки потерян.  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что в этом плане его интересуешь только ты.  
– В пределах интерната. Он не видел жизни за стенами «Белого олеандра», потому точно не может знать, что ему нужен только я.  
– У меня создаётся впечатление, что ты уже успел повесить на него ярлык.  
– Какой именно?  
– «Осторожно! Парень очень легкого поведения».  
– Разве?  
– Просто я подумал вот о чём. Ты говоришь, что за пределами интерната он встретит другого человека и сразу придёт к выводу, что чувства к тебе были надуманными. Если он так быстро переметнется от тебя к кому-то другому – это показатель, что ничего он особо не испытывал. То есть, его признание абсолютно не гарантирует правдивости сказанного. Чувствами не бросаются, от них так запросто не отделываются.  
– Я не говорил, что это произойдёт мгновенно. Я говорил, что произойдет, но сроков точно не обозначил. Со временем, действительно, всё пройдёт, и он будет с тем, кто ему, на самом деле, идеально подойдёт.  
Молочный коктейль закончился. И Милтон отставил стакан в сторону.  
– Больше ничего не будешь? – спросил Элфорд.  
– Нет, не хочу, – покачал головой Чарли. – Но ты, если хочешь, можешь посидеть здесь ещё. А я, пожалуй, пойду. Спасибо, что выслушал.  
– Ты почти осуществил свою мечту?  
– Которую?  
– О кушетке.  
– Почти осуществил, – радостно ответил Милтон и подмигнул собеседнику.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, он ухватил висевший на спинке стула пиджак, перебросил его через плечо и направился в сторону лифта. Луис смотрел ему вослед и думал о том, что Чарли ведёт себя достаточно странно. А, может, в его ситуации вовсе и не странно. Понятно, что от стресса так просто не избавиться, его можно лишь по капли выжать из себя со временем, как и мысли о собственной ущербности. Это не дело одного дня, возможно, даже не одного года. Но желание Чарли остаться вечным одиночкой вызывало у Элфорда противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, действительно, уважение. Это стремление было чем-то вроде подтверждения тому, что Милтон, на самом деле, личность самодостаточная. С другой... Многие ведь знают, что боль проще делить на двоих и справляться с призраками прошлого легче, если рядом есть человек, который поддержит. Нужно лишь быть уверенным в том, что этот человек не предаст и, действительно, поддерживает, а не сначала поддерживает, а за спиной смеется над неудачником.  
Лайонел вряд ли стал бы смеяться над Чарли. Кто бы ещё убедил в этом Милтона?  
Чарли тоже остался под впечатлением от этого разговора. Хотя бы потому, что сам от себя не ожидал предельной откровенности. И сейчас не то, чтобы сожалел, но размышлял о том, что надо бы вовремя язык прикусывать, а он не удержался. Выложил всё, как есть, не думая о том, какие последствия может повлечь его признание. Впрочем, какие могут быть последствия? Хуже, чем было, уже вряд ли будет, потому не стоит на этом и заморачиваться.  
Ждать лифт долго не пришлось. Створки разъехались, и Чарли шагнул внутрь.  
– Подожди, – крикнули ему.  
Милтону даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто его окликнул. Он и так прекрасно знал этот голос, а потому совершенно не обрадовался. В принципе, он уже смирился с тем, что Лайонел постоянно отирается где-то поблизости. В этом было главное неудобство интерната. При всём желании не получалось остаться наедине с самим собой, и сей факт нервировал. Астон, конечно, не ходил за ним по пятам целыми сутками, но и забыть о своём существовании не позволял. Это обстоятельство Чарли неслабо напрягало. Он понимал, что забыть человека, находясь с ним на расстоянии, намного проще, чем в ситуации, когда человек постоянно рядом. И до определенного времени Лайонел его забыть не сможет.  
В этот момент ему хотелось, чтобы лифт уехал, как можно скорее, его створки захлопнулись прямо под носом у Лайонела, но вместо этого протянул руку, не позволяя им захлопнуться. Астон заскочил в лифт, встал у противоположной стены и пробормотал не очень разборчиво:  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – меланхолично отозвался Чарли.  
– Первый этаж?  
– Логично.  
– Что? – удивился Лайонел.  
– Первый, первый, – ответил Милтон неохотно.  
Ему совсем не улыбалась перспектива находиться наедине с Астоном. Пусть даже это продлится не больше пары минут, а то и меньше. Лайонел его, в любом случае, смущал одним только фактом своего существования на соседней территории.  
– Хорошо.  
Астон нажал нужные кнопки, прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза.  
Двери закрылись, и лифт поехал вниз. Никто этим двоим компанию так и не составил, потому Чарли оставалось лишь уповать на благоразумие Лайонела, который не станет сейчас пытаться устроить разговор по душам. Астон молчал. Лифт стремительно летел вниз, а никто из воспитанников так ни слова и не произнес. Нужный этаж был всё ближе. Милтон почти вздохнул с облегчением, как вдруг заметил манёвр Лайонел. Собирался подскочить и отдернуть руку одноклассника, но не успел. Астон хлопнул по кнопке «стоп». Лифт вздрогнул и замер на месте, зависнув между третьим и вторым этажами.  
– Зачем? – ограничился коротким вопросом Милтон.  
Лайонел посмотрел на него внимательно и спросил:  
– Могу я узнать причину?  
– Причину чего?  
– Почему ты меня избегаешь?  
– Я не избегаю.  
– Неужели? А мне кажется, что наоборот.  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
– Ты со мной не хочешь разговаривать, – выдвинул Астон новый аргумент.  
Чарли хмыкнул и постучал пальцем по подбородку.  
– Быть может, нам просто не о чем разговаривать?  
– Раньше темы находились.  
– Теперь иссякли.  
– Это же неправда!  
Лайонел не сдержался и всё-таки сорвался на крик, хоть изначально планировал держать себя в руках и говорить ровно, не повышая голос. Не получилось. Он и так слишком долго не решался заговорить с Милтоном, старательно напоминая себе о том, что тот его ненавидит. Одно время даже старался поверить, но в итоге так и не смог этого сделать. Чарли не мог ненавидеть его, потому что в момент, когда он это шипел, в глазах отражались иные чувства. Он жалел о том, что говорит, но не признавался в этом.  
– Это правда.  
– Я всё равно тебе не верю.  
– Иногда люди расходятся, – произнес Чарли. – И это касается не только любви, но и дружбы. Это нормально, в этом нет ничего криминального. Понимаешь, все ищут свежих впечатлений, а то, что постоянно маячит на горизонте, быстро надоедает.  
– Ни единому слову, – настойчиво повторил Астон.  
– Это твои проблемы.  
– Нет, это твоя проблема.  
– А у меня вообще проблем нет, – улыбнулся Милтон, сложив руки на груди. – Не нужно приписывать другим свои чувства. Не нужно рисовать в воображении то, чего, по определению, быть не может. У нас была дружба, основанная на разговорах о Реджинальде, о работе... У нас была общая работа. Сейчас у нас общая только комната в интернате. Скоро и её не останется. Потому не тешь себя напрасными иллюзиями. Ты перестал носить розовые вещи, в основной их массе. Сними последнюю...  
– Это..., – начал Лайонел.  
– Очки.  
– Чарли...  
– Что?  
– Я...  
Астон запнулся. Он столько раз представлял себе, при каких условиях произнесет это, но так и не определился с моментом. Он мечтал, что они с Чарли помирятся, и тогда появится возможность честно и откровенно признаться Милтону в своих чувствах. Время шло, перемирие даже далеко, на горизонте, не маячило. Так можно было ждать до бесконечности. И времени уже оставалось так мало...  
– Что ты?  
– Я люблю тебя, – с отчаянием выдохнул принцесса, посмотрев в упор на Чарли.  
Не выдержал напряжения, возникшего в кабине лифта, и снова прикрыл глаза. Несколько секунд гнетущей тишины, действовавшей на нервы, сменилось тихим, а потом и громким смехом. Из чего Лайонел сделал вывод: его предложение отвергли и, кажется, сейчас по светлым чувствам проедутся окончательно и бесповоротно, чтобы больше желания не возникало лезть со своими признаниями, куда не просят.  
– Любишь, да?  
– Да.  
– И как ты это определил? По своему глупому принципу? Типа, что отдаться мне хочешь? Так это не любовь, скажу я тебе.  
– Но...  
– Лайонел, – обратился к нему Милтон.  
– Что?  
– Посмотри на меня, принцесса.  
– Нет.  
– Посмотри.  
– Зачем? – спросил Астон, но всё же глаза открыл.  
– Затем, что я должен сказать это, глядя тебе в глаза. Твоя любовь не существует. Её никогда не было. Ты просто придумал её для себя, потому что тебе отчаянно хочется влюбиться, и из-за временного сближения ты решил, что лучше меня кандидатуры не существует. Но, если ты перестанешь смотреть на мир через призму розовых очков, поймёшь, что вся твоя любовь – это миф. Быть может, тебе, действительно, обрыдла твоя невинность, и ты думаешь, что я лучше всего подойду на роль того, кто тебя от неё избавит, но... Если честно, я сомневаюсь в этом. Очень сильно сомневаюсь, потому что меня от секса воротит. Я не хочу им заниматься, я не хочу о нём думать и говорить. И отношения мне не нужны, потому не трать время понапрасну и лучше подумай о будущем...  
– А смысл?  
– Может, совсем скоро ты найдёшь новую любовь в этом огромном мире, а не в маленьком мирке нашего интерната.  
Лифт поехал вниз, и Лайонел понял, что его время закончилось. Он ничего не изменил своим признанием. Произнеся его, он не стал счастливее, как предполагалось. Оно ушло в пустоту. Лишь в ушах по-прежнему, звучал эхом собственный голос. Как будто крик, который ветер разнес по горным ущельям.  
– Тебе совсем наплевать?  
– Знаешь, да.  
– Ты снова лжешь.  
– Не лгу.  
– Чарли...  
– Что ещё?  
Двери лифта разъехались. Милтон собрался выходить и в тот же самый момент услышал не слишком уверенный голос:  
– Пожалуйста...  
– А именно?  
– Пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы один шанс, – попросил Лайонел, глядя ему в затылок.  
Чарли хмыкнул, понимая, какая реакция может чувства Астона окончательно добить. Усмехнулся и, ничего не ответив, направился в сторону выхода. Лайонел сжал кулаки, на коже остались полумесяцы от ногтей.  
– Почему именно так? – прошептал он. – Почему именно со мной?  
Но на его вопрос уже некому было отвечать.


	26. Скандалы, интриги, расследования

Эйприл некоторое время стоял под дверью, а потом нерешительно поскребся, не очень-то рассчитывая на положительный результат. Почему-то он пребывал в уверенности, что у него полностью черная полоса, потому везения ему в ближайшее время не видать. И сейчас вместо поддержки он получит скандал. По какому поводу? Да просто так. Потому что он, Эйприл, законченный неудачник и на него неприятности сыплются, как из рога изобилия.  
На самом деле, ничего особенного в жизни МакАдамса не происходило. Да и неособенного тоже. У него каждый день начинался и заканчивался одинаково ровно, проблесков не намечалось, а потому он принял очередное стратегическое решение. И в данный момент оно казалось самым правильным. А ещё, в конце концов, нужно было извиниться перед тётей и признать, что он полоумный идиот, фонтанирующий безумными идеями, а она... Она была права во всём.  
– Я не помешаю? – спросил, заглядывая в кабинет.  
– Что на сей раз? – удивилась Кларисса. – Снова драка? Скандал? Опять кого-то перевести сюда нужно, но ты не знаешь, как это провернуть?  
Эйприл отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Зайти хотя бы можно?  
– Конечно, проходи, – улыбнулась мисс Симонс. – Я рада тебя видеть, тем более что приходишь ты не так уж часто. Просто удивилась, что ты без причины на пороге моего кабинета появился.  
– А что, можно приходить без причины? – улыбнулся в ответ её племянник.  
– Можно.  
– Правда?  
– Да. У меня в прошлом году был один такой собеседник.  
– Да? И кто это был?  
– Одна умная сволочь, – хмыкнула Кларисса.  
– У тебя целый интернат умных сволочей, – усмехнулся МакАдамс, отодвигая стул и присаживаясь. – Наверное, сложно с ними справляться?  
– Более или менее у меня получается.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Что?  
– Что это был за собеседник?  
– Доминик Вебер. Вряд ли тебе о чём-то говорит это имя.  
– Действительно, – согласился Эйприл. – Оно мне вообще ни о чём не говорит. Но внезапно стало интересно...  
– Что именно?  
– По какой причине ты сблизилась с ним? У нас с тобой родство есть. А с ним?  
– Я готовилась.  
– К чему?  
– К тому, – засмеялась директриса.  
Откровенничать о своих ошибках даже с племянником не хотелось. Это было совсем не то событие жизни, которым можно гордиться и выносить на всеобщее обозрение.  
– И всё же?  
– К твоему появлению.  
– Да? И как эти два пункта взаимосвязаны? – удивился гот.  
– У него тоже был невыносимый характер, – призналась Кларисса. – А ещё море самовлюблённости и амбиций.  
– Океан гонора, смазливая рожа, уверенность в собственной неотразимости и жизненная позиция «я всегда и во всём прав»? – продолжил ассоциативный ряд Эйприл.  
– Ты всё-таки с ним знаком? – прищурив глаза, спросила мисс Симонс.  
МакАдамс отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Сегодня впервые услышал это имя. Просто Реджинальда вспомнил...  
– Нет, – вздохнула женщина. – На Реджинальда он точно похож не был.  
– Но и на меня тоже.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
Эйприл коснулся пальцем кончика своего носа.  
– Потому что мне до смазливости ползти и ползти, но я к ней никогда не приближусь. По правде сказать, я к этому и не стремлюсь. Не хочу быть ходячей глянцевой картинкой. Лучше я буду тем, кто я есть сейчас. И, наверняка, этот твой знакомый не носил юбки.  
Кларисса усмехнулась, заслужив удивленный взгляд племянника в свой адрес.  
– Неужели и такое было? – спросил ошеломлено.  
– Один раз, – ответила директриса.  
– Вот же... Везде конкуренты, – вздохнул МакАдамс.  
– Эйприл?  
– Да?  
– Но ты ведь не о прошлых воспитанниках пришёл поговорить, правда?  
– Правда, – кивнул гот.  
– О чём тогда?  
– Я много думал в последнее время и пришёл к выводу...  
МакАдамс замолчал, старательно подбирая слова, но никак не мог сформулировать свою мысль. Он шёл в кабинет к Клариссе с уверенностью, что легко сможет об этом попросить, но сейчас его буквально раздирали противоречия. Он не мог собраться с духом и сказать: «Забери меня домой». С тех пор, как парень узнал о родстве с директрисой, прошло достаточное количество времени. Многое было переосмыслено и рассмотрено под новым углом. Эйприл даже смог принять тот факт, что тётя долгое время находилась рядом, но сейчас, сидя напротив, понимал, что его слова могут прозвучать, как наглость. В конце концов, когда Кларисса готова была предложить ему переезд, он решил проявить характер и повёл себя достаточно глупо. Так почему сейчас вдруг начал проявлять благосклонность к родственнице? МакАдамс понимал, что это можно расценить, как очередное сумасбродство, прихоть... Никто ведь не даёт гарантии, что в ближайшее время он не изменит своего решения и не откажется от переезда вновь.  
– О том, что в интернат не следовало переводить эту девушку? – предположила Кларисса.  
– Да нет, дело не в Мэй.  
– Разве?  
– Её появление положительно сказалось на Милтоне. Он почти ожил, так что Сандерс сделала доброе дело.  
– Тогда в чем проблема?  
– Забери меня отсюда, – тихо произнес Эйприл.  
– Что сделать? – удивлённо спросила мисс Симонс.  
Сказать, что её удивило подобное высказывание племянника, ничего не сказать. Она ушам своим не верила.  
– Если я не помешаю тебе, забери меня из интерната, – повторил МакАдамс немного увереннее. – Я не хочу больше жить в этом интернате, я хочу в нормальную жизнь, в нормальную школу. И, пожалуйста, прости меня за то, что я делал раньше. За то, что трепал тебе нервы. Пожалуй, я был конченым кретином.  
Кларисса посмотрела на племянника удивленно. Таким она его не привыкла видеть. Он выглядел достаточно подавленным. От его энтузиазма практически ничего не осталось.  
– Что произошло?  
– Ничего, – покачал головой Эйприл. – Совсем ничего. Просто я подумал, что так будет лучше.  
– То есть, это всё-таки из-за той девчонки?  
– Нет.  
– Не ври мне.  
МакАдамс посмотрел на тётю, закрыл лицо руками и некоторое время сидел так.  
– Ладно, да. Это из-за неё, – в конце концов, решил признаться готёнок. – Не то, чтобы совсем из-за неё. Это из-за совокупности факторов. Дело в том, что я подумал о твоей правоте. Насильно я никого влюбить в себя не могу, а общаться постоянно на повышенных тонах с человеком, в которого я влюблен – это глупо. Но иначе у нас с ней разговаривать не получается. Любой разговор рано или поздно оборачивается скандалом, а она снова уходит к Милтону. Вот он её отлично понимает, а она понимает его. У них гармония в отношениях, чего не могу сказать о нас с ней. Нет, это хорошо, что она сюда перешла. Чарли же выполз из своей раковины и стал более-менее возвращаться к жизни. Только за это мы должны быть ей благодарны. Никто ведь не виноват в том, что я не миниатюрный блондин, о котором хочется заботиться, а высоченный хамоватый брюнет, которому хочется вмазать с разворота.  
– Для меня ты всё равно будешь самым лучшим, – заверила племянника Кларисса.  
Он улыбнулся, приподняв уголки губ.  
– Тётя? – позвал осторожно.  
– Да?  
– Знаешь, что?  
– И что же?  
– Ты самая офигенная женщина на свете.  
– Не преувеличивай, – махнула рукой директриса.  
– Даже не думал этого делать. Я, на самом деле, придерживаюсь такого мнения.  
– Ну, да.  
– Да.  
– Тебе опять что-то нужно?  
– Ага, – кивнул Эйприл.  
– Что, на этот раз?  
– Можно тебя обнять?  
– И это всё?  
– Всё, – ответил МакАдамс.  
– Правда?  
Племянник снова кивнул.  
– Тогда, обними, конечно, – ответила Кларисса, поднимаясь со своего места.  
Эйприл подошёл к ней и заключил в объятья. И это казалось ему таким непривычным действом, но таким правильным, как будто стена, некогда возведённая между ними, рушилась в этот момент. До основания. Абсолютно точно.  
Стоя рядом, директриса в который раз подивилась тому, как вымахал племянник. Она в сравнении с ним сама себе муравьём казалась. Её откровенно печалил тот факт, что этапы взросления Эйприла она благополучно пропустила. Она не покупала ему игрушки, никогда не водила его в школу, не таскала после школы в кафе, не гордилась его достижениями, потому что это всё прошло мимо неё. Она мечтала, что сможет заменить ему мать, но её этой возможности лишили. И все игрушки, книжки, распашонки так и остались лежать невостребованными в закрытой комнате, которую Кларисса когда-то закрыла и больше никогда не открывала, обходя её стороной, чтобы не было болезненных воспоминаний о «тараканчике», на которого ей при рождении даже взглянуть не позволили.  
– Если хочешь, мы можем уехать прямо сегодня, – произнесла женщина, шмыгнув носом.  
– Хочу, – отозвался гот.  
– Значит, уедем.  
– Тогда я пойду собирать вещи. И вечером зайду к тебе.  
МакАдамс отстранился и провел пальцем по лицу тёти, стирая слезу.  
– Не плачь, Кларисса, – произнес с улыбкой. – Я больше никуда не денусь.  
– Я на это надеюсь.  
Эйприл снова улыбнулся, провел рукой по волосам тёти и направился к выходу из кабинета. Сейчас он был уверен в том, что поступает правильно. В конце концов, бессмысленно хвататься за прошлое. Нужно отпускать его и стремиться к будущему. Желательно, светлому. Для Эйприла прошлым были интернаты и безответная влюбленность в девчонку с мозгами набекрень, которая вряд ли когда-то задумывалась о нём, как о возможном объекте для любви. Скорее всего, не цепляй он её первым, она бы вообще мимо проходила с гордо поднятой головой.  
Мэй, проходившая по коридору, услышала знакомый голос. Собиралась идти дальше, но тут услышала, о чем говорит одноклассник с директрисой и застыла на месте. А потом Эйприл поднялся со своего места и обнял директрису. Вряд ли этот жест можно было расценить как-то по-другому. Сандерс давно подозревала, что здесь что-то не чисто, но никогда бы не подумала о факте отношений Эйприла и директрисы.  
То есть, МакАдамс, конечно, мог бы рискнуть и попробовать пойти на сближение. У него в голове вообще никакого стопа не было, а потому он мог отколоть всё, что угодно, не считая это аморальным. Он вообще не знал понятия аморально. Всё, что он делал, считалось нормальным в его представлении. Но директриса казалась дамой строгой, с принципами. И поверить в то, что она потеряла голову от МакАдамса, было проблематично. Однако, картина, развернувшаяся в кабинете, говорила сама за себя.  
Мэй некоторое время наблюдала за парочкой с равнодушным лицом, а потом всё же закусила губу, потому что... Потому что в самый неподходящий момент на ум пришли воспоминания о прошлом. Далеком прошлом, когда они с Эйприлом ещё были детьми. Может, не детьми, конечно, но только-только въехали в подростковый период, когда дружили взахлёб и не думали, что их дружба однажды может развалиться. О том периоде, когда Эйприл дарил ей конфетки и наклейки из жевательных резинок, а она ему ободки и закладки с нарисованными на них черепушками. Когда Эйприл ещё не носил юбки, а пытался изображать джентльмена и даже однажды даже ввязался в драку из-за своей дамы. Когда они обменивались кольцами, сделанными из блестящих фантиков, и торжественно объявляли себя семейной парой. Когда МакАдамс был единственным, кто не дразнил девушку из-за высокого роста. Когда они фотографировались вместе и были счастливыми на этих фотографиях.  
А потом они друг от друга отдалились. Фотографии были торжественно разорваны и выброшены в мусорный бак, фантики утратили свой блеск и отправились вслед за обрывками фотоснимков. Эйприл начал носить юбки, каблуки и краситься, как дешевая потаскуха, Мэй начала встречаться с миниатюрными блондинами, которые ей не нравились, но, которым хотелось за свою первую серьёзную неудачную влюбленность отомстить. Эйприл свою подругу уже не защищал. Он выслушивал угрозы от неё, а потом начинались перепалки... От прежнего Эйприла не осталось ничего. Ничего не осталось и от прежней Мэй. Они уже ничего не значили друг для друга, были лишь самыми сильными раздражителями. По идее Мэй должна была наплевать на всё, что происходило в кабинете, а ей почему-то стало больно.  
Может, и не больно, но всё равно неприятно.  
Сандерс зачарованно наблюдала за объятиями Эйприла и директрисы... А поняв, что МакАдамс сейчас из кабинета выйдет, сорвалась с места и метнулась в сторону спален, боясь оказаться рассекреченной. Уж кто-кто, а Эйприл не должен был знать, что она видела объятия с директрисой и подслушивала разговорчики.  
В комнате в этот момент никого не было, потому можно было спокойно избежать расспросов, отчего у нее такой взбудораженный вид.  
МакАдамс и, правда, долго в кабинете не задерживался, потому что уже через некоторое время нарисовался на пороге спальни, посмотрел на стенку и усмехнулся. Пока его не было, кто-то старательно разрисовал его плакаты черным маркером. В общем-то, вопросов, чья это работа, не возникало, потому что черный маркер лежал на тумбочке Сандерс, да и сама девушка находилась в комнате.  
– За что ты так ненавидишь рокеров? – поинтересовался Эйприл.  
Он стоял, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно рассматривал творение одноклассницы. Теперь уже бывшей, раз уж он покидает стены интерната и начинает новую жизнь там, в большом мире, а не в ограниченном пространстве.  
– Кто сказал, что я их ненавижу?  
– Мне кажется, дела говорят сами за себя.  
– А что случилось?  
Мэй старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, не демонстрируя своё волнение. Кажется, пока у нее это неплохо получалось. Но это ей только казалось. Потому что Эйприл видел некую нервозность, проскальзывающую в голосе.  
– А то ты сама не знаешь, – усмехнулся МакАдамс.  
– Не знаю.  
Сандерс поднялась со своего места и подошла к Эйприлу. Встала напротив, скопировав в точности его позу и глядя прямо в глаза. МакАдамс подумал, что девица, скорее всего, надеется на очередной скандал, но знал, что сегодня в этом её обломает, потому что скандал в его планы не входил. Он собирался покинуть интернат, оставив о себе приятные воспоминания, то есть, по сути, банально не наговорив гадостей всем и каждому из присутствующих здесь.  
– Им даже идёт, – хмыкнул Эйприл.  
– Что именно?  
– Боевая раскраска, которую ты нанесла на их лица.  
– Они стали выразительнее, – заметила девушка.  
– Не поверишь, но я тоже так считаю.  
– Знаешь, да.  
– Что да?  
– Не поверю.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что мы с тобой всегда, неизменно, расходимся во мнении. У нас не бывает совпадений во взглядах.  
– А сейчас я подумал, что это смотрится очень креативно.  
– Морти, что с тобой?  
– А что со мной?  
– У тебя температура?  
– Нет, у меня условно-досрочное, – хохотнул Эйприл. – Я ухожу отсюда, потому могу честно и откровенно сказать, что мне наплевать на то, что стало с моими плакатами, потому что я не собираюсь их за собой тащить. Пусть остаются здесь, а, если вам не понравится, можете сорвать их со стены и отправить в мусорку.  
Он ещё раз улыбнулся собеседнице и направился к своей кровати, собирать вещи, которых было не так уж и много. За время пребывания в интернате Эйприл предпочитал особо не тратиться, собирая стипендии на будущее, полагая, что после окончания интерната нужно будет как-то пробиваться, на что-то жить. Тогда он не предполагал, что у него обнаружится родство с директрисой интерната, а вопрос поиска жилья и оплаты дальнейшего образования отпадёт сам собой. Правда, с тех пор, как Кларисса сказала о родстве, Эйприл стал ещё экономнее и вообще только по мелочи тратил, считая, что шмотки ему и старые пока подойдут, на новые тратить все средства – глупо.  
МакАдамс сметал в сумку все свои цепочки, думая о том, что дома разберется, что к чему.  
Дома... Это слово даже звучало странно, и Эйприл наслаждался им, смаковал. В какой-то степени, даже восторгался, потому что сейчас перед ним открывалась новая жизнь. Совершенно новая. Такая, какой он раньше никогда не видел. Он привык к интернатам, привык к вечному шуму, постоянному присутствию посторонних людей. Теперь придётся привыкать к жизни, которой живут тысячи подростков по всему миру, но которой не доводилось жить ему.  
Перспективы немного пугали, но МакАдамс старался думать о лучшем. В школе ему осталось учиться недолго, потому привыкать к новому коллективу не придётся. Он с ними проучится несколько недель, и не факт, что одноклассники будут проявлять к нему повышенный интерес, ведь его эпатажные наряды останутся в прошлом. Нет смысла цеплять на себя юбки, нет смысла носить туфли на каблуке, да и Кларисса, скорее всего, запретит ему это делать.  
– А почему ты уходишь? – спросила Мэй, продолжавшая стоять на месте.  
– Потому что мне так захотелось, – лаконично ответил Эйприл.  
– Тебе?  
– Да, а кому же ещё?  
– Не знаю. Вариантов может быть множество, – пожала плечами Сандерс.  
– Только не говори, что ты будешь скучать, – криво усмехнулся МакАдамс. – Хотя, нет, говори. Полагаю, это будет самая лучшая шутка, которую я слышал в своей жизни. Не думаю, что тебя, на самом деле, мой отъезд задевает. Просто не представляешь своей жизни без скандалов с кем-то, а я скандалил лучше всех. Правильно?  
– Идиот, – хмыкнула Мэй.  
– Твои оскорбления меня возбуждают.  
– Неужели?  
– Да, детка, – усмехнулся МакАдамс. – Видишь, уже трясёт всего от предвкушения...  
– Не вижу.  
– Плохо смотришь.  
– И сколько раз ты возбуждался от наших скандалов?  
– Всегда. Неизменно, – заверил девушку Эйприл, застегивая молнию на сумке. – Ладно, я пойду, попрощаюсь с другими одноклассниками. Времени ещё много, так что, может, ещё пересечёмся. Даже поболтаем, если ты захочешь. А то за время, что ты здесь проучилась, ни разу и не поговорили, хотя, знакомых общих море. И только о них неделю могли бы трепаться.  
Эйприл отряхнул джинсы и собирался выйти из комнаты, как вдруг Мэй его окликнула. И не извечным Морти, а по имени. МакАдамс, явно ничего такого не ожидавший, замер на месте, а потом обернулся.  
– Что с тобой случилось? – спросил удивленно.  
– Эйприл, – повторила Сандерс. – У меня внезапно появился к тебе вопрос.  
– Правда? И какой?  
– Почему мы с тобой поссорились?  
Вопрос поставил МакАдамса в тупик, потому как ответа парень не знал. Честно говоря, он даже не помнил, в какой момент их дружба с Сандерс приказала долго жить. Почему лучшие друзья вдруг стали самыми преданными врагами, которые видеть друг друга не могут и при каждом удобном случае только и делают, что выискивают слабые места, удар в которые будет болезненнее всего. Хотя раньше у них были тайны, разделенные на двоих... Как сказать, тайны. Так, детские секретики, мечты о светлом будущем, а ещё почему-то совсем глупая и наивная мечта спеть дуэтом в караоке какую-нибудь песню. Но даже эту мечту они осуществить не смогли, поссорились раньше.  
– Понятия не имею, – ответил через несколько минут размышлений.  
– Ведь явно из-за какой-то ерунды, правильно?  
– Из-за какой?  
– Я не помню, – честно призналась Сандерс. – Кажется, ты начал ухаживать за какой-то миниатюрной брюнеткой, у которой, несмотря на юный возраст, уже обозначились внушительные буфера.  
– Или ты втрескалась в своего первого блондинчика, – задумчиво выдал Эйприл. – Такого маленького и голубого.  
– Нет.  
– Да.  
– Не спорь со мной!  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что сначала ты повелся на чьи-то сиськи, а потом уже я решила начать встречаться с кем-нибудь, чтобы не чувствовать себя ущербной.  
– Мне было интересно.  
– Мне тоже.  
– Но взрослые интересы убили нашу дружбу.  
– Иногда и такое бывает, – вздохнула Мэй. – Неразрешимые противоречия.  
– Прямо, как в браке.  
– Ну, у нас с тобой и был брак.  
– Был, – усмехнулся Эйприл, запустив ладонь в волосы. – Правда, он, кажется, оказался фиктивным.  
– Он просто распался из-за чьей-то неверности, – усмехнулась Сандерс, но тут же улыбку погасила, вспомнив, что в каждой шутке есть лишь небольшой процент юмора.  
Всё остальное – правда жизни, над которой хочется посмеяться, чтобы стало немного легче.  
Ведь теперь девушка окончательно уверилась в том, из-за чего их дружба пошла под откос. Из-за того, что МакАдамс вдруг признал в какой-то девчонке свой идеал, и, как многие другие, отвернулся от нее, не имеющей безупречной фигуры, смазливого лица и прочих признаков идеальной картинки, на которую засматриваются мужчины. Та девушка была старше и, конечно, Эйприла всерьёз не воспринимала, а он крутился вокруг неё, считая, что она – его прекрасная принцесса. В то время как Мэй – девочка-друг.  
– Но это в прошлом, – произнесла Сандерс, нарушая затянувшееся молчание.  
– В прошлом, да, – согласился МакАдамс, не зная, что ещё можно сказать.  
– И думать о нём глупо.  
– Глупо.  
– Ты так и будешь подрабатывать попугаем?  
– Я просто во всём с тобой соглашаюсь.  
– Ну, это лучше, чем скандалы.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что от тихих бесед ты не возбуждаешься.  
– Не возбуждаюсь.  
– Эйприл!  
– Что такое? – усмехнулся он.  
– Ты, наверное, никогда не повзрослеешь и будешь кайфовать, действуя другим людям на нервы.  
– Что поделать? Люди так легко раздражаются, – развел руками МакАдамс. – Кстати, ты помнишь нашу мечту?  
– Спеть дуэтом? – усмехнулась Мэй.  
– Да, спеть дуэтом. Может, в знак примирения, исполним эту самую мечту?  
– Ты видишь где-то поблизости караоке-бар?  
– Нет, – МакАдамс помахал в воздухе плеером. – Караоке-бара нет, но есть собрание сочинений прекрасных людей вроде Мэнсона или тех же Раммштайн.  
– Золотая коллекция, – заметила Сандерс. – Когда-нибудь эта музыка пополнит ряды классических произведений, а наши внуки будут называть её никуда не годным старьём.  
– Ты уже думаешь о внуках? – вскинув бровь, спросил Эйприл.  
– Почему бы не задуматься?  
– В принципе, да. Кандидат в мужья ведь уже найден...  
– О чем ты? – удивилась Мэй.  
– О Милтоне.  
– Если я выйду за него замуж, у меня, однозначно, не будет внуков.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что мы с ним и до детей не дойдём.  
– Впрочем, это не важно, – отмахнулся Эйприл. – Сейчас намного важнее песня, не так ли? Исполнение мечты.  
Он протянул один наушник девушке, долго копался в плей-листе, пытаясь подобрать то, что могло бы понравиться им обоим. Услышав вступление, Сандерс удивленно приоткрыла рот, а потом поняла, что эта песня им подходит больше, чем что-либо иное.  
_– Steck mir den Finger in den Hals_  
 _Steck mir den Finger in den Hals_  
 _Steck mir den Finger in den Hals_  
 _Bis ich – bis ich – bis ich mich übergeben kann.(с)_  
МакАдамс пел так, что Мэй его исполнением невольно заслушалась, едва не пропустив свою партию.  
_– Drück mir die Klinge an den Hals_  
 _Drück mir die Klinge an den Hals_  
 _Drück mir die Klinge an den Hals_  
 _Bis ich – bis ich – bis ich dich überleben kann.(с)_  
Эйприл позволил себе немного вольности и прикоснулся пальцами к чужому горлу, не надавливая, не сжимая, а лишь пробегаясь по коже. Это не было похоже на прикосновения лезвия, но Сандерс всё равно вздрогнула, потому что не ожидала от Эйприла подобных действий. Она от него вообще никаких действий не ожидала, всё время напоминая себе о том, что совсем недавно стала свидетельницей того, как МакАдамс тискал шикарную блондинку. Точнее, не то, чтобы тискал, но всё-таки обнимал, и со стороны это выглядело так, словно директриса интерната Эйприлу очень дорога. В его жестах много заботы было. И, когда он ей слёзы вытирал, и, когда по волосам ладонью провёл. Тем не менее, сейчас МакАдамс как будто вернулся на время в прошлое. Точнее, их обоих, уже повзрослевших отбросило в прошлое, когда они были почти друзьями. Почему почти? Потому что, на самом деле, уже тогда Сандерс чувствовала к Эйприлу чуть больше, чем положено, но придерживалась мнения, что любовь между друзьями, в принципе, невозможна. Да и какая любовь у них могла быть в тот период, когда они были всего лишь глупыми малолетками?  
_– Spürst du die Seele, das Fieber, die Macht?_  
 _Spürst du die Sehnsucht, das Fieber, die Nacht?_  
 _Spürst du die Seele, das Fieber, die Macht?_  
 _Spürst du die Sehnsucht, das Fieber – heut' Nacht? (с)._  
Затянули они уже нестройным дуэтом. Вместе с Эйприлом Мэй петь стеснялась, потому что в этом ему уступала, да и скопировать голос Нины Хаген не могла. Потому ей казалось, что песню она запорет окончательно и бесповоротно. К тому же, МакАдамс совсем уже разошелся и не только изображал из себя нож, удавку и прочее, но и совершенно беззастенчиво девицу облапывал. Одну ладонь положил ей на щеку, отводя в сторону светлые пряди, вторую руку устроил на талии, медленно, но верно скользя к тому, чего у Сандерс, если верить его словам, не было. Что там собирался искать – непонятно. В любом случае, девушку не оставляло чувство, что тот самый жар, о котором пелось в песне, окружает их с каждой минутой всё сильнее, и совсем скоро она, если не свихнётся от присутствия рядом придурочного готенка, то растает однозначно. И сделает то, что сейчас так настойчиво хочет сделать, но пока медлит.  
– Извини, что на немецком, – выдохнул Эйприл. – На английском настолько подходящих песен нет.  
– Ничего, я прониклась.  
– Надо же...  
– Ты прекрасно помнишь, что раньше мы с тобой так музыку и слушали.  
– Как, так?  
– Один наушник у тебя, а второй – у меня, – ответила Сандерс.  
Второй куплет исполнители допевали без них, потому что одноклассники занимались обсуждением своих прежних привычек.  
– И всё-таки, мы должны были спеть дуэтом. Правда, мой Ромео, – засмеялся Эйприл.  
– О, да, моя Джульетта, – отозвалась Сандерс.  
Серые глаза человека, стоявшего напротив, смотрели на неё пристально, очень-очень внимательно, как будто подталкивали к какому-то поступку. Что, впрочем, не мешало Мэй сомневаться в том, насколько правильно она разгадала чужое послание и разгадала ли вообще? Быть может, Эйприл просто прикалывается, чтобы, как только она приблизиться, вновь начать ломать комедию и придумывать тупые шутки о плоской груди, не очень симпатичном лице и прочий бред, который он выдает в промышленных масштабах?  
– Обожаю, – выдохнул Эйприл.  
– Сучка, – усмехнулась Мэй.  
– Стерва.  
– Трансвестит.  
– Трансвестит, – повторил МакАдамс.  
– Зачем дублировать?  
– Потому что ты тоже подходишь под это определение.  
– Ну, нет.  
– Ну, да.  
– Сандерс.  
– Да?  
– Ты чувствуешь?  
– Что именно?  
– Этот жар, эту ночь и прочее, прочее, прочее...  
– Да, – ответила Мэй.  
– Тогда сделай уже то, что собиралась, – произнес Эйприл.  
Повторять дважды ей не нужно было, потому что уже в следующий момент она запустила пальцы в роскошную шевелюру МакАдамса, намотала на руку высветленную прядь и прижалась губами ко рту Эйприла. Иногда она ловила себя на мысли, что рот у него настолько большой, что парень без труда проглотит любого, кто будет с ним целоваться, но эти представления оказались всего лишь выдумкой, разыгравшейся фантазией, не более того. МакАдамс никого проглатывать не собирался, хотя целовался довольно-таки страстно, не комплексуя и не запариваясь на тему того, как так получилось, что он вдруг начал лизаться с полоумной девчонкой, возомнившей себя мужиком. По совместительству самой большой занозой в его заднице. Сандерс его волосы из рук выпустила, вместо этого обняла гота, скрестив запястья за его спиной. Некоторое время сомневалась в том, стоит ли рисковать, а потом всё же на него запрыгнула, обхватив ногами за пояс. Искренне надеясь, что Эйприл её судьбу не повторит, и они вместе на пол не завалятся. Не завалились, разумеется. МакАдамс на ногах устоял. Его ладони переместились на талию. Оторвавшись от весьма приятного занятия, Эйприл посмотрел на девушку, в первую очередь задержав взгляд на припухших, немного покрасневших губах и только потом поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с изучающим взглядом Сандерс.  
– Что мы делаем? – спросил он, усмехнувшись.  
– Не хотелось бы брать на себя роль капитана Очевидности, но мы сосёмся, судя по всему, – ответила Мэй. – Не понравилось?  
– Понравилось.  
– Тогда давай ещё?  
– Да, – выдохнул МакАдамс. – Конечно, да.


	27. Признание

– Я проспорила сотню фунтов! – радостно выдала Кларисса, увидев на пороге кабинета племянника. – Ты не поверишь, но я знала, что так будет.  
– Кому ты проспорила? – удивился Эйприл, присаживаясь на край стола.  
– Себе.  
– И на что спорила? – заинтересовался МакАдамс.  
– На то, что пройдёт немного времени, и ты захочешь остаться здесь. Я, правда, не знаю причину, но по твоему лицу вижу, что ты сейчас скажешь мне что-то из серии «извинения плюс объяснения обстоятельств», в результате которых ты интернат покинуть не можешь. И только попробуй сказать, что я не права. Всё равно не поверю.  
– Правильно сделаешь.  
– Кто бы сомневался?  
– Извини, – выдал Эйприл, разглядывая носки своих ботинок. – Я, действительно, хотел уехать, но сейчас не могу это сделать. Просто так сложилось...  
Кларисса засмеялась.  
– Что? – не понял племянник.  
– Я выиграла ещё сотню фунтов.  
– За что?  
– За то, что верно предсказала твою реакцию. Извинения и попытка объяснить.  
– Мне, правда, неудобно за случившееся.  
– В любом случае, моё предложение всегда в силе. Я буду рада, если ты после окончания интерната не бросишься с головой в самостоятельную жизнь и согласишься жить в моём доме. Ну, или хотя бы навещать меня по выходным.  
– Я же обещал, что не потеряюсь больше, – улыбнулся МакАдамс. – Значит, не потеряюсь.  
– Хорошо, – заметила Кларисса. – А пока можешь поделиться со мной своими размышлениями на тему?  
– Будущего? – не понял Эйприл.  
– Настоящего. Что заставило поменять планы? Буквально два часа назад ты был полон решимости навсегда отсюда уехать, а сейчас снова говоришь, что интернат для тебя дорог, потому покидать его ты не хочешь.  
– Ну..., – задумчиво протянул МакАдамс и начал разглядывать свои ногти.  
Он часто так делал, когда нервничал, или, когда ему нечего было сказать, по причине того, что разговор скучен. Сейчас на повестке дня оказался первый вариант. Эйприл старательно раздумывал над тем, как поведать тёте об изменении своего решения на фоне тотального счастья. Оно, правда, долго не продлилось, потому что в самый неподходящий момент в комнату ввалились Элвин и Лайонел, которые вместо того, чтобы удалиться восвояси и не нервировать только-только вошедших во вкус одноклассников, остались на месте и с интересом наблюдали за тем, что же в комнате происходит. В итоге, счастье ограничилось парой поцелуев. Мэй куда-то исчезла, а Эйприл отправился к Клариссе, чтобы поведать о спонтанных переменах в жизни.  
– Хорошо начал, – подбодрила мисс Симонс.  
Правда, от этого замечания Эйприлу стало ещё неуютнее. Он не знал, как можно откровенно разговаривать о своих чувствах с родственниками. Странное дело, но общаться на эту тему с посторонними людьми было куда проще. Наверное, потому, что посторонние люди послушали и забыли, а родственники такую информацию просто так от себя не отбросят, они ею заинтересуются и придадут немалое значение. Кларисса, наверняка, уже долгое время на Мэй смотрит, прикидывая, какие шансы есть у племянника, и есть ли они вообще. Но одно дело предполагать. Другое знать, что между родственником и какой-то посторонней девицей есть реальные отношения. В этом плане факт отсутствия семьи всё упрощал, наличие родственников осложняло.  
Если бы Эйприл был один, он бы точно знал, что его решение однозначно, никого волновать не будет. Он это решение принимает для себя. Сейчас же мнение Клариссы играло большую роль. Скажи она, что Сандерс ему не подходит, он, конечно, стал бы спорить. Перепалка вылилась бы в очередной скандал. Отношения, налаженные с таким трудом, могли снова пойти под откос. Впрочем, Эйприл уповал на мудрость своей тётки, и, надо сказать, не прогадал, делая на это ставку. Клариссу, разумеется, отношения возможные волновали, но она вмешиваться не собиралась, считая, что племянник сам в своих любовных переживаниях разберется, без посторонней помощи. Он хоть и производит впечатление человека, что несколько не в себе, на самом деле, вполне адекватен и далеко не глуп. Он сам понимает, что ему нужно, а от чего лучше держаться, как можно дальше.  
Кларисса не знала, какие отношения связывали этих двоих раньше, но почему-то была уверена, что на одной ненависти и перепалках взаимодействие не строилось. Скорее всего, они неплохо общались, но отношения почему-то испортились. Сейчас Эйприл хочет вернуть назад всё хорошее, что было, потому и старается. А, судя по тому, что он сейчас сияет, как начищенное столовое серебро, какая-то положительная динамика прочитывается без проблем.  
– Не торопи меня, – попросил МакАдамс.  
– Я не тороплю. Просто удивлена.  
– Чем?  
– Не привыкла видеть тебя настолько нерешительным. Обычно ты готов кидаться грудью на амбразуру, а сейчас от тебя никаких откровений не дождёшься.  
– Ну, это вещь интимная такая, – хмыкнул Эйприл, проведя пальцем по столешнице, а потом, делая вид, что озадачен тем, сколько пыли осталось на пальце. И осталось ли вообще?  
Ситуация его порядком нервировала, и МакАдамс с трудом удерживался от той грани, когда заканчивается откровенность и начинается пошлость. Он привык разговаривать о чем-то подобном со сверстниками, парнями, но никак не с взрослой женщиной. Кларисса на него продолжала смотреть испытующе, делая вид, что смущения племянника не замечает и вообще не думает, что оно в их общении уместно. Но это Эйприлу лишь казалось. Во всяком случае, Кларисса не требовала от него признаний на грани, понимая, что личная жизнь на то и личная жизнь, чтобы мыслями о ней не делиться даже с близкими. У неё вот тоже были от племянника секреты. Тот же Вебер...  
Несомненно, Клариссу радовал тот факт, что племянник на своих родителей не похож. Ни на ветреную мать, ни на отца, у которого пуля в голове была. И единственное, к чему тот стремился в молодости – это развлечение. Впрочем, Кларисса не бралась их осуждать. Каждый человек волен жить так, как хочет. Не обязательно всем быть тихонями и коротать время за книжками, не обязательно всем напиваться в хлам и по пьяной голове прыгать в койку к первому попавшемуся парню или первой попавшейся девушке. Тут каждый делает то, что хочет. И мнение посторонних не является решающим. Кому-то достаточно почитать или послушать грустные истории других людей, кому-то нужно прочувствовать на собственной шкуре, чтобы лучше понять, и сложно однозначно ответить, какой путь постижения жизненной мудрости правильный, какой ошибочный. Потому что универсальных рецептов вообще не существует.  
Она и сама тихоней в молодости не была. Случалось, что и напивалась, и курить пробовала, чисто из чувства протеста. Встречалась с парнем, который совершенно не нравился матери, потому что он «подонок, совершенно очевидно». Но Кларисса сама решила убедиться в том, что этот парень такой, а совет матери пропустила мимо ушей. Носила вещи кислотных цветов и временами выглядела, как городская сумасшедшая. Она не была идеальной. При желании каждый мог бы обнаружить в ней недостатки, но Кларисса всегда говорила одни и те же слова: «Я всего лишь человек». И это объясняло всё, потому что люди, по природе своей, далеки от идеала. Если присмотреться внимательнее, в каждом можно найти червоточину.  
– Сильно интимная?  
– Да как сказать...  
– Как есть.  
– Не очень, наверное.  
– Слушай, племянник, я тебя не узнаю. С каких пор ты начал так блеять? Для того, чтобы эффект получился убийственный, покрасней. Тогда я точно до глубины души проникнусь и подумаю, что тебя подменили. Я не лезу в вашу постель и со свечкой стоять не буду, старательно рассказывая, что и как нужно делать. Сами как-нибудь справитесь.  
Эйприл закашлялся. Кларисса поднялась из кресла и постучала племянника по спине. Потом налила воды в стакан и подала племяннику. Он выпил всё практически залпом.  
Всё-таки не привык он к таким разговорам с взрослыми женщинами, потому сейчас фраза Клариссы его несколько смутила.  
– Тогда что ты хотела услышать?  
– Явно не пересказ порно-рассказа, придуманного на ходу.  
– Почему это, придуманного на ходу? – оскорбился МакАдамс.  
– Потому что в реальность происходящего не поверю.  
– А настоящие мужчины о своих любовных победах не распространяются. Вот так-то, – воодушевился гот и даже показал тётке язык.  
– Верю, – кивнула мисс Симонс. – Как и в то, что девственники обычно стараются о своей девственности промолчать и показаться более опытными, чем есть, на самом деле.  
Эйприл, услышав замечание, скис и снова принялся теребить завязки капюшона. Потому как от тёти такого заявления никак не ожидал.  
– И тебе не стыдно обсуждать такие вещи? – проворчал себе под нос.  
– Нет, – беззаботно ответила Кларисса.  
– Совсем-совсем?  
– А должно быть?  
– Мне казалось, что старшее поколение как-то не особо об этом вопросе любит распространяться.  
– В наше время молчать об этом глупо, – пожав плечами, ответила директриса. – Сейчас не те годы, когда нужно было стыдливо умалчивать о своих желаниях и действиях. И, в принципе, любой ребенок об этом знает намного больше взрослых. Наверное, потому старшее поколение и не говорит о сексе, ведь детишки легко заткнут нас за пояс своими откровениями.  
– А говоришь порно-рассказ, на ходу придуманный...  
– Давай поспорим?  
– На что?  
– На твою честность.  
– Это как?  
– Ну, если ты не девственник, я тебе отдам свои сто фунтов. Если да, то они так и останутся у меня.  
МакАдамс окончательно скис и принялся стучать ногтями по столешнице. Кларисса открутила пробку от бутылки и сделала глоток, ожидая ответа.  
– Дожили, – вздохнул Эйприл.  
– До чего?  
– Ты споришь со мной на мою же девственность.  
– Ничего подобного. Я просто стараюсь делать деньги из воздуха.  
– Разве? Они же и так твои.  
– Они мои, но я могла их отдать тебе, следовательно, стали бы твоими.  
– Загадочные у тебя забавы, – протянул МакАдамс.  
– Каждый развлекается, как может, – произнесла Кларисса. – Так что?  
– Все три сотни твои, – неохотно отозвался парень.  
– Так я и думала, – серьёзно, без намека на насмешку ответила мисс Симонс. – Не кисни, племянник. Я даже горда тобой.  
– С чего бы? – фыркнул Эйприл, ожидавший от тётки подвоха.  
– С того, что, в отличие от своего папаши, ты не увиваешься за каждой встречной бабой и не живёшь по принципу: «Главное в жизни – секс, потому наплевать на всё, снимай трусы и в койку».  
МакАдамс снова на время впал в ступор, понимая, что ему до тётки далеко. Будь он чьим-то дядей, у него вряд ли хватило бы решимости сказать что-то подобное своей племяннице. Но Кларисса вообще была без комплексов, а потому могла говорить, что угодно и как угодно. Не занавешивая свои слова ворохом рюшечек и украшений, а откровенно; о чем думала, то и с языка слетало.  
– Но да это не главное, – снова обратилась к нему Кларисса.  
– А что тогда главное? – насторожился Эйприл, опасаясь очередного откровенного заявления тётки.  
– Не знаю, согласишься ли ты, – немного нерешительно произнесла мисс Симонс. – Но, может быть, на этих или на следующих выходных поужинаешь с нами?  
– С кем это, с нами? С тобой и... с твоим любовником? – предположил МакАдамс.  
Иного варианта почему-то не видел. Кольца на пальце у Клариссы не было, потому пронзать пространство, думая, что у тёти есть муж, было как-то глупо.  
– Нет. С бабушкой. В смысле, с твоей бабушкой, с моей мамой.  
– Втроём?  
– Да.  
– А можно вчетвером?  
– Ты хочешь пригласить эту девочку?  
– Почему бы и нет? – спросил Эйприл.  
– Если она согласится, то можно и вчетвером, – кивнула Кларисса, вновь заработав несколько плюсов к своей репутации.  
МакАдамс искренне рассчитывал, что тётушка ему в просьбе не откажет, и она его ожидания полностью оправдала.  
– Ты не злишься? – решил уточнить Эйприл.  
– На что?  
– На то, что я так быстро поменял решение.  
– Нет, – ответила мисс Симонс.  
– Правда?  
– Правда. Я же знаю, что такое молодость, потому возражать не стану. В конце концов, когда ты наденешь на себя строгий костюм и станешь унылым задротом, помешанным на карьере, вряд ли будет время на личную жизнь.  
– Тётя, – всхлипнул Эйприл.  
– Что такое? – удивилась Кларисса.  
– Ты шедевральна просто.  
– Чем? Тем, что употребляю мат? Ну, так это нормально. Если он существует, значит, он нужен. И поверь, я знаю, что говорю, потому как сама являюсь тем же самым унылым задротом в строгом костюме.  
– Ты ещё встретишь своё счастье.  
– Думаю, моё счастье в воспитании ребенка, тебя, то есть. И я как-нибудь справлюсь без мужа.  
– Знаешь, глядя на тебя, я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты сама по себе цельная личность, – улыбнулся племянник.  
– Так что там насчёт ужина? – напомнила директриса. – Поужинаем?  
– Да, я поговорю с Мэй. Надеюсь, она согласится.  
– Хорошо, – Кларисса не удержалась и потрепала племянника по волосам. – Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что ты уже такой большой, – добавила, тяжело вздохнув.  
– Может, оно и к лучшему?  
– С чего бы?  
– Мои подростковые загоны не истрепали тебе километры нервов.  
– Может, и к лучшему, – усмехнулась Кларисса.  
Эйприл протянул ей руку, выставив ладонь вверх. Мисс Симонс, не раздумывая, хлопнула по ней.  
Покинув кабинет тёти, МакАдамс озадачился новой проблемой. Вообще-то изначально это сложно было назвать большой проблемой. Подумаешь, пригласить девушку на ужин. Это он мог сделать запросто, но, как только Эйприл представлял, как в подробностях рассказывает Мэй, на какое мероприятие собирается её затащить, становилось не по себе. Сейчас ему предстояло не только об ужине договориться, но и признаться во всех своих махинациях. В том числе, кто послужил причиной перевода Сандерс в «Белый олеандр». И не факт, что после этого Мэй не обидится и будет с ним разговаривать. Конечно, она от многих женщин отличается тем, что, обидевшись, в слёзы не ударится и возмущаться особенно не будет. Напрягало то, что она может просто кулаком в глаз зарядить, как это уже делал Реджинальд, а потом сказать, что МакАдамс идиот и может идти со своими предложениями на все четыре стороны.  
В комнате Сандерс не обнаружилось. Там был только Элвин, листавший журнал о цветоводстве, неизвестно, каким образом попавший в комнату, где никто разведением растений не увлекался.  
– Герой-любовник, – хихикнул староста, глядя на приятеля. – Тебя можно поздравить?  
– С чем?  
– С тем, что Мэй ответила взаимностью на твоё признание.  
– Она не отвечала.  
– Угу, – кивнул Ричтон. – А ещё вы пытались рассмотреть цвет глаз собеседника, потому и вцепились друг в друга так, что не разорвать.  
– Мы просто увлеклись.  
– Ну, да, – хмыкнул Элвин.  
– Тебе обязательно надо мной подшучивать? – нахмурился Эйприл.  
– Конечно, я же твой друг, – серьёзным тоном заявил староста.  
МакАдамс усмехнулся, мысленно поставив себя на места Элвина. Глупо скрывать, что он поступил бы в схожей ситуации в точности, как Ричтон. Да он и поступал. Раньше. Когда Элвин говорил о Клариссе, а Эйприл ещё не знал о родстве и позволял себе отпускать пошлые шуточки в адрес друга и его увлечения.  
– Не знаешь, где Мэй? – спросил гот.  
Элвин, пытавшийся сосредоточиться на чтении статьи о гортензиях, в пятый раз отвлекся от своего занятия и снова ехидно усмехнулся.  
– Уже соскучился?  
– У меня к ней предложение деловое.  
– Сильно деловое?  
– Ну, больше личное.  
– Да?  
– Да. Хочу пригласить её на семейный ужин.  
– Уже?  
– А что такого?  
– Не быстро?  
– Мы друг друга лет пятнадцать точно знаем, – после пары секунд раздумий ответил МакАдамс. – Не думаю, что это рано.  
– А можно и меня?  
– Что?  
– На семейный ужин.  
Эйприл прищурился.  
– Всё ещё не теряешь надежды стать моим дядей?  
– Не теряю, – горестно вздохнув, ответил Ричтон.  
– Нет!  
– Да расслабься, я же шучу, – засмеялся Элвин. – Сандерс, кажется, в душевую ушла. Так что лучше дождись её появления здесь, а не беги прямо сейчас... Впрочем, когда ты меня слушал? – хмыкнул, услышав хлопок двери.  
Через некоторое время дверь снова приоткрылась, Эйприл заглянул в комнату и произнес:  
– Спасибо за подсказку.  
– Да не за что, – махнул рукой Ричтон.  
А про себя подумал, что влюбленность обладает странным качеством – менять характер людей.  
Зайдя в душевую, Эйприл сразу заметил конец знакомого полотенца, торчащий из одной кабинки. Как раз там и была задернута шторка. МакАдамс прошествовал к раковинам, оперся на одну из них ладонями и спросил:  
– Сандерс, с тобой можно поговорить?  
– Это не может подождать? – откликнулась девушка, стараясь говорить чуть более грубым голосом, чем у неё был от природы.  
Даже, если в комнате она могла открыто о своем поле заявить, то здесь конспирацию никто не отменял. Кроме Эйприла в душевую мог, кто угодно заглянуть.  
– Нет. Деловой разговор.  
– Прямо деловой?  
– Прямо.  
– И о чём?  
– Пойдешь со мной на ужин?  
– На свидание? – уточнила Мэй.  
– Нет, на ужин... В смысле, не на сегодняшний, а на выходных.  
– Постой.  
– Что такое?  
– Ты разве сегодня из интерната не уезжаешь? – удивилась Сандерс, высунувшись из кабинки, правда, занавеской прикрывалась.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Эйприл. – Не уезжаю.  
– Хм, занятно.  
– Чем?  
– Мне казалось, что мы сегодня последний раз видимся.  
– И радости не было предела, да?  
– Нет.  
– Но почему-то в голосе разочарование слышится.  
Девушка снова нырнула в кабинку.  
– Это не разочарование. Это удивление.  
– А чему удивляться?  
– Тому, что твоя блонди так легко отказалась от своей идеи.  
– Моя блонди?  
Эйприл от этого заявления на время подвис, не понимая, о чем вообще речь идёт. О том, что Мэй стала свидетельницей его объятий с тёткой, МакАдамс пока не догадывался, а она не торопилась рассказывать. К тому же, какая разница, что там у них происходит? Её это никак не касается. После того, как Элвин и Лайонел застали их целующимися, Мэй быстро слиняла из комнаты. Вернулась чуть позже, успешно подавила в себе желание надеть мусорную корзину на голову хмыкающему многозначительно старосте, схватила полотенце, сменную одежду и отправилась в душ, чтобы тут подумать над тем, что скажет Эйприлу. Временное помутнение рассудка исчезло, лихорадка отпустила, и поступок уже не казался чем-то выдающимся и таким ошеломительным, как раньше. Себя Мэй успешно убеждала в том, что это песня виновата. Именно песня, а не что-то другое. Эйприлу собиралась сказать, что ничего особенного не произошло. Это так, стандартное развлечение. Ну, с кем не бывает. Вон по пьяни кто только с кем не целуется? Они, конечно, пьяны не были, но это всё равно не повод думать, будто отношения изменились. Да и вообще, какая разница? У Эйприла всё равно есть своя дамочка, с которой Сандерс вряд ли сможет тягаться во внешности.  
– Да.  
– Вообще не понял, о чём речь.  
– Не прикидывайся, Морти.  
– Но я, действительно, не понял.  
– Директриса, – коротко бросила Сандерс.  
МакАдамс захихикал, сначала, на самом деле, от того, что ему было весело, потом уже немного нервно. Вот и наступил тот момент, когда ему придется открыть все карты. Главное, чтобы сейчас Мэй адекватно всё восприняла, а не попыталась утопить его в раковине за то, что жизнь размеренную своим вмешательством нарушил.  
– Это немного не то, о чём можно подумать, – произнес, наконец.  
– А о чём можно подумать? – поддела девушка.  
– Как выяснилось, о любовных отношениях.  
– На самом деле, их нет?  
– Их нет.  
– Ну, конечно! МакАдамс, как всегда, никакого отношения к происходящему не имеет. Он просто в очередной раз не смог пройти мимо больших сисек. А когда смотришь объекту любви на сиськи, а не в лицо – это не отношения. Так, развлечение.  
– У тебя тоже комплексы? – спросил Эйприл, хихикнув.  
– Ещё одно слово из того угла, и я тебя придушу.  
– Они ещё будут. Много. К слову, именно Кларисса нас на ужин и приглашает.  
– Нас?  
– Ну, меня вообще-то. Но я сказал, что я приду с тобой. Она не стала возражать.  
– Ты псих.  
– С чего бы?  
– Зачем тебе две бабы?  
– С одной встречаться и называть любимой девушкой, вторую поздравлять на день мамочки.  
– А..., – начала Мэй, но тут до неё дошёл смысл всего сказанного, и она снова высунулась из-за занавески.  
– Это сейчас что было?  
– Типа признание в любви? – предположил Эйприл.  
– Нет, я не об этом, – отмахнулась Сандерс. – Я о мамочкином дне. Что-то совсем ничего не могу понять. Кларисса... То есть, мисс Симонс – твоя мать?  
– Почти, – хмыкнул МакАдамс. – Моя тётка.  
– Фак, – несдержанно выдала Мэй. – Моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней.  
– В моей мало что изменилось. Разве что появился близкий человек.  
– Это дорогого стоит, между, прочим.  
– И больше ты ничего не скажешь?  
– А есть, что сказать?  
– Ммм... Ну, например, что история твоего появления в интернате больше не является загадкой. Нет никакого эксперимента, только моё желание видеть тебя каждый день, а потому пришлось упасть тёте в ноги и попросить об одной услуге.  
Мэй хохотнула.  
– Что? – нахмурился Эйприл.  
– Ты, падающий в ноги? Не верю.  
– Ну, в ноги не падал, конечно... Но это было не так просто, как может показаться.  
– Угу, – кивнула Сандерс.  
Занавеска снова качнулась, скрывая девушку.  
Эйприл несколько минут наблюдал за кабинкой, но ничего не происходило. Мэй и не выходила, и не разговаривала с ним. Наверное, предпочитала молча негодовать, прокручивая в голове моменты этого неудачного признания. И не только в любви, но и в плетении интриг, которые, к слову, он совершенно не умел плести. Сразу же выложил всё на духу, получив вопрос в лоб. Но долгое хождение вокруг, да около не могло способствовать улучшению отношений, скорее, оно поспособствовало обострению конфликта.  
МакАдамс отошел от раковин, подошел к душевой кабинке с задернутой занавеской и замер на месте.  
– Это стоит расценивать, как посыл на хрен? – спросил тихо.  
– Ты на него принципиально не ходишь, – напомнила Мэй.  
– Ты со мной разговариваешь. Это уже прогресс, – заметил Эйприл.  
– Просто думаю о том, что ты неисправим, Морти.  
– Извини.  
– За что?  
– За то, что тебе пришлось раньше всех сдавать экзамены и изучать программу экстерном.  
– А, это...  
– Извинишь?  
– Забей, – бросила Сандерс.  
– То есть, обида есть?  
– То есть, я пытаюсь принять душ и вымыть голову, а мне постоянно задают тупые вопросы, – ответила девушка.  
– И это всё?  
– И это всё.  
– Так что с ужином? Пойдёшь?  
– Ты, что, с семьёй меня знакомить собрался?  
– Вроде того.  
– Мы даже не встречаемся.  
– Давай встречаться.  
– Кто сказал, что я этого хочу?  
– Ну, да. Целовались мы с тобой только потому, что больше никого рядом не нашлось, а помидоры из столовой для этих целей красть было стрёмно, – фыркнул Эйприл.  
– Ты целуешься с помидорами? – с притворным ужасом спросила Мэй. – Овощефил!  
– Такого слова нет.  
– А теперь есть.  
– На вопрос ответ последует или нет?  
– На какой?  
– Будешь со мной встречаться?  
– А мне это нужно?  
– Да ну тебя, зануда, – махнул рукой Эйприл.  
– Ну, да, мне это нужно, – не обратив внимания на реплику МакАдамса, продолжила Сандерс. – Только заранее прошу прощения, я не очень-то похожа на героиню романтичных произведений, потому клубники, тем более что у меня на неё аллергия, шампанского, роз не нужно. Лучше манго, пепси и хризантемы.  
– Я запомню, – пообещал готёнок.  
– Хм.  
– Что такое?  
– Если запомнишь, я даже поверю, что хоть немного, но нравлюсь тебе.  
– Не-а.  
– В смысле? – Мэй снова высунулась из-за занавески и оказалась нос к носу с Эйприлом.  
Занавеску плотно к себе прижимала, но МакАдамс всё равно не упустил возможности попытаться заглянуть в кабинку, чтобы увидеть чуть больше.  
Сандерс не удержалась и дернула за капюшон, натянув его едва ли не до глаз Эйприлу.  
– В смысле, не нравишься немного. В смысле, сильно нравишься, – улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой Эйприл.  
– Придурок несчастный, – произнесла Мэй.  
– Счастливый.  
– Что?  
– Счастливый придурок, – поправил её МакАдамс. – Ты же, правда, будешь со мной встречаться?  
– Я, наверное, сошла с ума, но да.  
– Почему сразу сошла с ума?  
– Потому что в здравом уме я бы тебя сотой дорогой обходила и всем советовала поступать так же, а не влюблялась.  
– То есть, я тебе тоже нравлюсь? – спросил Эйприл.  
Мэй закатила глаза.  
– Конечно, нравишься. Если бы не нравился, я бы тебя послала...  
– На хрен, – хором закончили они.  
– Правда, нравлюсь?  
– Слушай, Эйприл, ты на солнце перегрелся что ли?  
– Нет, мне просто интересно.  
– Если просто интересно, то не мешай мне. Дай вымыться в спокойной обстановке.  
– Хе-хе-хе, – выдал Эйприл. – Так и знал, что начнешь беситься, если я буду тебе этим вопросом надоедать.  
– Ты это специально делаешь? – прищурилась Сандерс.  
– Ага, – радостно ответил МакАдамс.  
– Придурок же, – вздохнула Мэй. – Чему удивляться? Давно пора привыкнуть. Давай обо всём в более подходящей обстановке поговорим, а не тут? Я приду в комнату, там и поболтаем.  
– Хорошо, – почему-то легко согласился Эйприл.  
Девушка, конечно, сразу подвох заподозрила. Собиралась что-то сказать, но не успела, потому что к ней в душевую кабинку бесцеремонно вломились, положили руки на плечи и поцеловали, теперь уже гораздо увереннее, чем в комнате, словно не экспериментируя, а утверждая свои права, переход на новый уровень отношений. Сандерс вытаращила глаза в первый момент, понимая, что к столь откровенному выходу всё-таки готова не была, но Эйприл – это, как бомба замедленного действия. Неизвестно, когда взорвется, потому начеку нужно быть каждую секунду. Сейчас Сандерс облажалась и благополучно момент прозевала. МакАдамс, правда, наглеть не собирался. Вполне пристойно её обнимал, а облапывать не собирался.  
– И всё-таки зря ты комплексуешь, – произнес, разорвав поцелуй. – Я же говорил, что у всех можно найти, если хорошо поискать.  
Сандерс снова посмотрела на хама огромными глазами, схватила полотенце и рявкнула:  
– Иди, уроки учи, искатель.  
Она размахнулась, собираясь Эйприла полотенцем ударить, но он вовремя выскочил из душевой кабинки. Добрался до двери, схватился за ручку, собираясь выскочить в коридор. Но не удержался, обернулся и послал девушке воздушный поцелуй.  
Мэй некоторое время пыталась сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, но не получилось. Сначала она сдавленно хихикнула, а потом рассмеялась уже от души. Весело и задорно. Всё-таки МакАдамс был подарком-сюрпризом, который не каждый человек решится открыть. А она только что сорвала с упаковки бантик и принялась разворачивать оберточную бумагу. Пока ей всё нравилось. И Мэй надеялась, что и в дальнейшем она не разочаруется.


	28. Nemo

«Никто – моё имя навсегда...».  
Строчка из песни настойчиво крутилась в голове, не отпуская ни на минуту. Наверное, потому, что Лайонел примерял её на себя и понимал, что она ему подходит абсолютно по всем параметрам, тут даже к гадалке ходить не нужно, чтобы получить лишнее подтверждение. Всё и так предельно ясно. Его имя – никто, никем он и останется на веки вечные. Хотя... Может, это всё лишь временные трудности, а потом печаль испарится в неизвестном направлении, и ничего, кроме смеха не вызовет. Сколько людей в этом мире проходят через подобные испытания? Множество. И ничего. Живы, здоровы, счастливы. Ищут свой путь в жизни, к исполнению мечты стремятся, а не бередят старые раны, хватаясь за воспоминания из последних сил, вырывая куски ветхой ткани и глядя, как они рассыпаются в прах на руках...  
Начать жизнь с чистого листа. Сейчас для Астона это выражение было не чем-то пространным, а установкой на ближайшее будущее, основным планом, главной целью. Он решил, что с прошлым не просто должен, а обязан попрощаться. В его настоящем не будет разочарований и сожалений о несчастной любви. Вообще мыслей о любви не будет, потому что не так уж она важна в жизни. Нужно целиком и полностью сосредоточиться на дальнейших планах, думать об образовании, карьере, но никак не о любви.  
Отогнав от себя неприятные мысли, Лайонел достал из коробки сухую розу, старательно расправил лепестки и принялся мазать клеем место на картоне, куда эту розу собирался прилепить. С недавних пор Астон решил найти себя в каком-нибудь хобби. Вязание и вышивка сразу же были отбракованы, как типично-женские, кулинария, впрочем, восторга не вызвала. Сначала Лайонел собирался податься в спорт, но его это тоже не привлекло. Принцесса долго размышлял, а ответ на свой вопрос получил спонтанно, разговорившись как-то с садовником. И пришел к выводу, что цветы – самое безобидное из увлечений. Накупил себе журналов по цветоводству и принялся постигать науку. Правда, особых успехов не добился. «Убив» пару несчастных растений, пришел к выводу, что ему лучше делать коллажи из сухих цветов, а не биться над выведением новых сортов. Тем и занялся. Правда, журналы теперь валялись по всей комнате, но Астон не признавался, что это его. Не хотел получить порцию насмешек ещё и в адрес собственного хобби, потому, когда МакАдамс спросил, откуда эта ерунда появилась в комнате, пожал плечами и ответил:  
– Наверное, из библиотеки принесли.  
Эйприл сопоставил несколько фактов и пришел к выводу, что такое вполне могло случиться. Журналы эти чаще остальных читал Элвин, а то, что для Ричтона библиотека – дом родной, прекрасно знали все обитатели комнаты.  
Лайонел приложил цветок к бумаге, накрыл его старой газетой и сверху придавил учебниками, сложенными в стопку. Теперь нужно было дождаться, когда все цветы окончательно приклеятся, и покрыть их золотистыми блестками. Флакончик и кисточка с ними стояли на тумбочке, потому что Астон заранее обо всём озаботился. Идея коллажа пришла ему в голову не так давно, но уже успела основательно там засесть и не отпускала до тех пор, пока Лайонел не взялся за исполнение. В чём-то эта работа его даже воодушевила, перетянув на себя всё внимание принцессы, позволив на время отвлечься от неприятностей. И Астон вспомнил, как звезды в интервью часто говорят, что несчастливая любовь – лучший источник вдохновения. Счастливому человеку, наслаждающемуся жизнью, ни на что не нужно отвлекаться, ничем не нужно себя занимать. Он счастлив. Этого достаточно. Тот, кто живет в стрессе, ищет для себя варианты, как от этого самого стресса отвлечься и часто находит себя именно в творчестве. Вот Лайонел и искал.  
Его коллаж был выполнен в кремовых тонах, основное место занимали засушенные цветы и кремовые ленты, а ещё блестки, правда, не вычурные, а мелкие, едва заметные. Чтобы цветы переливались на солнце, если коллаж вдруг повесят на стену, и на него будут попадать солнечные лучи. Впрочем, именно это Астон и собирался сделать. Под каждым наклеенным цветком планировалось приклеить стикер с пожеланиями от одноклассников. Теперь главная задача состояла в том, как эти пожелания получить. Если Элвин и Луис напишут что-то серьёзное, действительно, важное и нужно, Эйприл и Мэй что-то в своём особом, слегка придурковатом стиле, то Чарли... Вот здесь фантазия Лайонела конкретно тормозила. Он даже представить не мог, что именно напишет ему Милтон. И напишет ли? В конце концов, он дал понять, что общаться не намерен. Может, и такая простая просьба вызовет у него негодование?  
– Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Элвин, опираясь ладонями на тумбочку.  
– Ты ходишь, как привидение, – мрачно произнес Астон, не заметивший, когда в комнате появился ещё кто-то.  
– Ты в последнее время живешь, как оно.  
– В смысле? – нахмурился Лайонел.  
– Стараешься быть незаметным для окружающих.  
– У меня просто темная полоса в жизни.  
– Я заметил, – вздохнул староста. – И всё-таки, что ты делаешь?  
– Сюрприз, – произнес принцесса.  
– Кому?  
– Самому себе.  
– Но...  
– Только не говори, что я сошёл с ума, – предупредил Астон, наставив на Ричтона указательный палец. – Я этого не делал.  
– Знаешь, первая мысль была именно такой, – признался Элвин.  
– Ты просто не знаешь неких нюансов.  
– Да? И что это за нюансы.  
– Я делаю только основу. Всё остальное лежит на ваших плечах.  
– То есть?  
– Я делаю коллаж, а вы напишите мне на стикерах свои пожелания. Или слова поддержки... В общем, я не знаю, что вы мне напишите. Это всё остаётся на вашей совести. Не стану же я стоять над душой и диктовать, кто и что должен мне написать.  
– А что за коллаж? – заинтересовался Ричтон.  
– Руки убери, – попросил Лайонел.  
– Что? – растерялся староста.  
– Руки со стола убери, – повторил Астон. – Ты на этот самый коллаж опираешься. И я не наорал на тебя только потому, что ты сейчас исполнял роль пресса. Надеюсь, не раскрошил цветы.  
– Какие цветы?  
– Сухие, – ответил принцесса. – Я на них знаешь, сколько времени угрохал?  
– Не проще было купить искусственные?  
– Нет.  
В этом вопросе Лайонел оказался категоричен. Ему не хотелось облегчать себе задачу. Скорее, наоборот, усложнить, чтобы больше времени уходило на работу, а на грустные размышления его совсем не оставалось.  
Элвин руки убрал, от стола отошёл и внимательно наблюдал за действиями Лайонела. Тот аккуратно убрал стопку книг с тумбочки, переложил их на кровать. Убрал газеты, некоторое время колдовал над своим творением, пробегаясь кисточкой по лепесткам. Критически осмотрел творение рук своих. Более или менее остался доволен. Розы для коллажа тоже выбирались кремовые, а не красные. Вообще-то красные казались Астону красивее, но они, высыхая, становились тёмными, почти чёрными, и всю эстетику портили. Создавать коллаж на память в траурных тонах было достаточно глупо. Потому Лайонел и остановился на нейтральном цвете. Помимо блесток своего звездного часа ждали ещё широкая лента, бисер, который предполагалось наклеить на бумагу, и деревянная рамка.  
Астон впервые взялся делать что-то для декора, потому немного нервничал.  
– Как тебе? – поинтересовался Лайонел, отходя в сторону.  
Элвин подошел к тумбочке и несколько минут внимательно рассматривал творение одноклассника.  
– Красиво, – произнес, наконец.  
– А так и не скажешь, – проворчал Астон.  
– Почему?  
– Голос такой, словно... Словно... я не знаю. В общем, говоришь, что красиво, а думаешь, что фигня какая-то.  
Ричтон тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я ничего в этом не понимаю. И, если бы оно висело на стене, спокойно прошел бы мимо.  
– Я тоже, – хмыкнул Лайонел.  
– Тогда зачем это делаешь?  
– На память. Да и просто, чтобы отвлечься, – пожав плечами, ответил принцесса. – Ну, да. Мне скучно. Я пытаюсь хоть чем-то себя занять. Чем это не развлечение? Нормальная штука. Хенд-мэйд, к тому же, на пике популярности.  
– Ну, да. Ещё начни яблоки и груши из папье-маше лепить.  
– Вот, когда мне понадобится новое хобби, я обязательно посоветуюсь с тобой, – серьёзным тоном заверил Лайонел. – А пока буду делать то, что мне нравится.  
– Искусственные цветы смотрелись бы лучше, – вновь затянул привычную песню Элвин.  
– Они убили бы всю эстетику.  
– Мне больше они нравятся.  
– Но коллаж я делаю для себя, – напомнил Астон.  
– Он похож на пригласительный.  
– Какой пригласительный?  
– На свадьбу, – честно признался Элвин. – Не хватает только написать, что такого-то числа мы ждем вас на торжественном мероприятии. Разделите нашу радость. И так далее, что там ещё принято писать в подобных случаях?  
– Не знаю, – отмахнулся принцесса, вновь закрывая свою работу газетами.  
Если честно, настроение у него было дрянное. Он и сам понимал, что вместо отличного коллажа, который он планировал изначально, получается нечто совсем иное, что можно просто, не раздумывая, выбросить и забыть. Тем не менее, даже это первое, комковатое творение жаль было выбрасывать, потому что оно хоть немного, но помогало возвращаться к жизни, не думая о том, что сказал в лифте Милтон.  
– Обиделся?  
– Нет. Просто это была моя первая работа. Я сам знаю, что не идеально, но хотелось услышать лестный отзыв, – признался Астон.  
– Оно неплохо смотрится.  
– Ну, да.  
Лайонел засмеялся, и Ричтон понял, что на него никто не обижается.  
– Тогда зачем оно тебе нужно?  
– Затем, что это память. В первую очередь, об этом интернате. О людях, которые со мной учились. Я хочу вас всех запомнить, хочу время от времени смотреть на эти строчки, которые вы мне напишите, и видеть перед глазами ваши лица. Ностальгия – это штука странная, но временами она может быть приятной, если воспоминания о чём-то хорошем. Я постараюсь запомнить только хорошее.  
– У Чарли автограф не попросишь?  
Лайонел на время задумался. Разумеется, для него это был самый болезненный вопрос. Подходить к решению данной проблемы нужно было с особой осторожностью. Астон много об этом думал, но никак не решался подступиться к Милтону, хотя бы просто заговорить с ним. Завести необременительный разговор. О чувствах молчать и даже не заикаться. Возможно, извиниться за своё признание и сказать, что это была глупая шутка. В такие моменты Лайонел чувствовал себя ничтожеством. Он никогда бы раньше не подумал, что за собственную симпатию придётся извиняться. Он вообще не думал, что в интернате будет кому-то признаваться в своих чувствах. И не в симпатии, а в любви. Саднящее чувство не покидало его с того момента, как он услышал гневную отповедь Милтона. А потом, сидя в автобусе, думал об услышанном. По каким критериям он определил, что влюбился? Может, Чарли прав? И это не любовь, а просто симпатия, приправленная желанием? Не просто желанием тут же поправлял он себя. Простое желание для него всегда граничило со стыдом, здесь он понимал, что способен довериться Милтону на все двести процентов. И не только в постели. В ходе размышлений он вообще пришёл к выводу, что постель – дело десятое. Ради Чарли он готов от секса отказаться. Если это Милтону неприятно, он настаивать не станет. В конце концов, не все отношения стоятся на страсти и удовлетворении её. Живут же как-то асексуалы? И он сможет. Это не смертельно.  
– Хочу.  
– И как собираешься это провернуть?  
– Просто подойду и попрошу...  
– Думаешь, что-то напишет?  
– Думаю, что стоит рискнуть.  
– Если есть шанс, его нужно использовать. Обязательно.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Лайонел.  
– За что? – удивился староста.  
– За поддержку, – пояснил Астон. – Кстати, всё хотел спросить... Не знаешь, где целыми днями пропадает Чарли? Кажется, после занятий он приходит в комнату, переодевается и до самого вечера куда-то исчезает.  
– В библиотеке.  
– Правда? – принцесса искренне изумился.  
Его это заявление поставило в тупик. Он был уверен, что Милтон снова вернулся к своему хобби, но теперь режет себя с удвоенной силой, думая, что в боли найдет освобождение, а, на самом деле, лишь усугубляя ситуацию. Наверняка, с каждым разом боли требуется всё больше и больше... Лайонел искренне не понимал, зачем причинять себе боль, если есть возможность как-то иначе уходить от плохих воспоминаний. Ведь пока Милтон был занят автомойкой, он не думал ни о каких порезах, улыбался чаще, даже смеялся... Он выглядел счастливым настолько, насколько может быть счастливым воспитанник интерната.  
Слова Элвина не только удивили, но и порадовали. Астону приятно было думать, что Чарли нашел себе какое-то занятие и больше не наносит себе порезы лезвием.  
– Да, – кивнул Ричтон.  
– И что он там делает?  
– Полы моет. Ну и книгами занимается, по большей части.  
– Что-то вроде подработки? – уточнил Лайонел.  
– Ну, да. Копается там с каталогами, в читальном зале иногда библиотекарше помогает. Просто она немного хромает, ты же знаешь. И ей ходить постоянно туда-сюда довольно сложно, вот Милтон вместо неё это и делает.  
– Зря я не хожу в библиотеку, – хмыкнул Астон. – Надо это дело исправить.  
Он подошел к зеркалу и изучающее посмотрел на своё отражение. Взял расческу и несколько раз провел ею по волосам, стараясь придать идеальный вид. Вместо белой рубашки надел чёрную, белые джинсы вместо серых брюк и снова посмотрел на своё отражение. Более или менее остался доволен, хотя понимал, что чего-то ему не хватает.  
– Нормально выгляжу? – обратился к Элвину.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Ты же на меня сейчас смотришь, – хмуро произнес Лайонел.  
– Если у тебя одинаковые носки, то ты уже крут.  
– У тебя мерзкое чувство юмора, господин староста.  
– Это не шутка. Я, правда, так считаю.  
– Ясно, – вздохнул Астон. – Советчика я выбрал плохого. Надо с кем-то другим пообщаться, кто в моде намного лучше разбирается.  
– А смысл наряжаться? – внезапно спросил Элвин.  
– Ну..., – Лайонел немного стушевался.  
– Хочешь Чарли понравиться?  
– По-моему, это очевидно.  
– В том и дело, что очевидно. Если это понял я, то и он поймёт. И не факт, что его это не разозлит. К тому же, где гарантия, что после твоего появления он не психанет и не начнет орать прямо в читальном зале?  
– Из-за моей одежды?  
– Из-за того, что ты его и там нашел.  
– Я, что, в библиотеку сходить не могу?  
– Без повода?  
– Без.  
– Не можешь. Если не хочешь скандала.  
– Тогда..., – Астон осмотрелся по сторонам, прикидывая, какое прикрытие можно найти.  
Взгляд зацепился за журналы о цветоводстве, валявшиеся без дела. Всё равно ничего вырастить не получалось, только засушить. Вот эти-то журналы Лайонел и решил отнести в читальный зал, сделав некий вклад в жизнь библиотеки, которую посещал всего два раза в год, получая учебные пособия и сдавая.  
– Тогда что? – удивился Элвин, заметив хищный блеск в глазах одноклассника.  
– Тогда я сделаю доброе дело.  
– Это какое?  
– Я отнесу в библиотеку свои журналы.  
– Но...  
– Что?  
– Тебе не жалко?  
– Почему я должен жалеть? – удивился принцесса.  
– Они же на твои деньги куплены.  
– Деньги – дело сто десятое, – отмахнулся Лайонел. – Сейчас мне нужно прикрытие, вот пусть они этим прикрытием и будут. Кстати...  
Астон взял со стола стикеры, положил их в карман, на него же повесил ручку. Собрал все журналы о цветах, находившиеся в комнате, а набралась их внушительная стопка, потому что скупал Лайонел всё без разбора. И решительно зашагал в сторону двери. Староста усмехнулся, но дверь галантно открыл.  
Разумеется, Астон нервничал. Это даже слабо сказано, что он нервничал. Его всего потряхивало от мыслей о том, что сейчас они с Чарли снова столкнутся в одном помещении. В полупустом помещении, потому как время закрытия библиотеки приближалось. Вряд ли многие воспитанники «Белого олеандра» в это время сидели в библиотеке и читали. Скорее, все занимались своими делами, а не корпели над учебной литературой.  
Ему до жути хотелось с Милтоном поговорить. Так, как они раньше разговаривали. Без повышения голоса и воплей, без попыток зацепить, без пререканий и обвинений. Просто поболтать о чем-то своем, посмеяться вместе, поймать улыбку собеседника и улыбнуться в ответ. И совсем не обязательно вновь заводить разговор о любовных отношениях. Астон готов был довольствоваться и дружбой, только бы это была дружба данного человека, которым он никогда не прекращал дорожить. С которым надеялся наладить отношения и снова знать, что Чарли Милтон не считает его посторонним, лишним человеком в своей жизни. Знать, что Чарли Милтон – его друг. На которого можно положиться, не рискуя оказаться в проигрыше.  
Чарли старательно скандала избегал, потому, только увидев Лайонела на пороге читального зала, сразу решил перейти к исполнению своих прямых обязанностей и птицей упорхнул за шваброй. Лайонел остался наедине с библиотекаршей, но решил, что отчаиваться не стоит, потому растянул рот в радостной улыбке, грохнул ворох журналов на стойку и принялся с жаром рассказывать о том, что журналы пропадать не должны, а выбрасывать их жалко, потому он хочет подарить их интернатской библиотеке. Вдруг кого-нибудь заинтересуют? Библиотекарь оказалась ярым цветоводом, потому подарок воспитанника ей пришёлся по душе. Они с Лайонелом душевно поболтали о глоксиниях, хотя Астон имел самое слабое представление о том, как эта самая глоксиния выглядит, потому лишь согласно кивал, время от времени выдавая умные фразы о грунте и дренаже, вычитанные в журналах. По большей части глоксинии и способ их разведения Лайонела совершенно не волновали. Он всё время скашивал взгляд в сторону Чарли и надеялся, что тот посмотрит в его сторону. Милтон наоборот пересечения взглядов избегал, потому, по большей части, смотрел себе под ноги и не акцентировал внимание на посторонних объектах, коим являлся в данный момент Лайонел.  
Отдав должное трепу о растениях, женщина подхватила журналы, чтобы унести их в хранилище. Лайонел и Чарли остались наедине. Милтон лениво двигался по проходу, сжимая швабру так сильно, как будто хотел её переломить одним движением руки. Астон, несмотря на то, что его миссия уже завершилась, продолжал торчать у стойки, окидывая читальный зал изучающим взглядом.  
– Тебя можно попросить кое о чём? – спросил Чарли, нарушая установившуюся в зале тишину.  
– О чём? – спросил Лайонел.  
Он старался говорить уверенным тоном, но всё равно нет-нет, да и ловил себя на мысли, что сейчас похож на томную барышню, которая томится в башне и ждёт своего спасителя. А вместо прекрасного принца приходит жуткий дракон. И через пару секунд принцесса уже будет мертва. Мысли были вдвойне неприятными, учитывая прозвище Астона.  
– Отойди к окну.  
– Зачем?  
– Мне нужно вымыть пол перед стойкой, – ответил Милтон.  
В какой-то мере, Лайонел почувствовал облегчение, поняв, что скандалить с ним никто не собирается. И просьба прозвучала вполне невинная. Он послушно кивнул, подошел к подоконнику, присел на него и снова принялся наблюдать за действиями Чарли. Милтон, конечно, наблюдение заметил, но старался делать вид, что его вообще никаким образом не задевает. На самом деле, пристальное внимание его нервировало. Хотелось снова нагрубить однокласснику, но... Правда ли, нагрубить?  
Астон некоторое время сомневался, потом достал из нагрудного кармана стикеры и повертел их в руках.  
– У меня к тебе тоже будет небольшая просьба, – произнес решительно.  
– Правда? – хмыкнул Чарли.  
– Да.  
– И что это за просьба?  
Лайонел помахал в воздухе стикерами.  
– Напишешь мне пожелание?  
– Какое? – удивился Милтон.  
– Какое захочешь, – отозвался Астон. – В том и вся прелесть, что я не знаю, какие пожелания мне напишут. Сюрприз, так сказать.  
– Зачем тебе эти пожелания?  
– Хочу сделать коллаж на память об интернате.  
– Какая сентиментальность, – усмехнулся Чарли.  
– Какая есть, – пожал плечами Лайонел. – Так ты распишешься?  
– Может быть, – ответил Милтон. – Посмотрим.  
– Мне бы хотелось получить пожелания от всех одноклассников.  
– Даже от Реджинальда?  
– Он уже не наш одноклассник.  
– Но когда-то был им.  
– Нет, от него не хочу.  
– Он тебе неприятен?  
– Как будто не знаешь, – произнес принцесса.  
Направление разговора ему совершенно не нравилось. Чарли снова решил заговорить на неприятную тему. Возможно, рассчитывал, что Астон рассердится, не захочет разговаривать и уйдет. Но Лайонел, в этом плане, оказался настойчивым.  
Милтон прислонил швабру к стене, подошел к окну, на котором сидел Лайонел и внимательно посмотрел на одноклассника. Астон этот взгляд воспринял, как нечто, вроде вызова, потому краснеть и отводить взгляд не стал. Вместо этого он уставился в упор на Чарли и даже попытался ехидно улыбнуться. Надо сказать, у него это получилось.  
– А, если я распишусь, ты оставишь меня в покое? – спросил Чарли.  
– Да я вроде и не пристаю, – усмехнулся Лайонел. – Или тебе что-то приснилось, а ты с реальностью спутал?  
– Зачем ты в библиотеку пришёл?  
– Зачем сюда вообще ходят?  
– Ты никогда особого рвения не проявлял.  
– Сейчас мне захотелось сделать доброе дело, и я его сделал. Если ты не заметил, то я сюда не просто так завернул, а потому, что мне нужно было отдать журналы.  
– И почему мне кажется, что это только предлог? – задался риторическим вопросом Милтон.  
Получить правдивый ответ от Лайонела он, если честно, не рассчитывал.  
– Ты видишь то, чего нет, – ответил Астон.  
– Ладно, – махнул рукой Чарли. – Давай сюда свои стикеры. Я напишу тебе пожелание.  
– И что в нём будет?  
– Сам же говорил, что хочешь сюрприз. Что напишу, то напишу. Потом увидишь.  
– Ну, да. Я уже примерно знаю, что будет на том стикере, – заметил Лайонел с улыбкой. – И, наверное, не буду спешить, предлагая его тебе прямо сейчас. Не хочу лет через десять посмотреть на стену и увидеть там листок с надписью: «Оставь меня в покое, принцесса».  
– Думаешь, у меня хватит фантазии только на это? – прищурился Чарли.  
– Я уверен, что фантазии хватит на многое, но напишешь ты именно это.  
– Почему?  
– Из вредности.  
– Я не...  
– Вот теперь, когда я раскусил твой замысел, ты, может быть, напишешь что-то другое, более приятное, – Астон, по-прежнему, не отводил взгляда. – Пиши.  
Он протянул Милтону стикеры и ручку. Снова улыбнулся. Чарли взялся за краешек поданных листков, но Лайонел продолжал их держать. Милтон слегка их дернул, пытаясь вырвать из чужих рук, но у него ничего не получалось. Астон вцепился в них крепко и не собирался отпускать. Конечно, он рисковал вновь нарваться на скандал. Чарли мог спокойно развернуться и уйти, плюнув на глупую затею с написанием пожеланий, но он почему-то продолжал стоять.  
– Чего ты хочешь, принцесса? – тихо спросил Милтон, прислонившись плечом к стене. – Только честно.  
Лайонел на время задумался.  
– Стать частным детективом, – ответил через некоторое время.  
– Зачем?  
Чарли явно не ожидал такого ответа, потому сейчас чувствовал себя, на редкость глупо. И за то, что задаёт вопросы вместо того, чтобы игнорировать. И за то, что вообще позволил вовлечь себя в этот разговор. Ведь с самого начала понимал, что Лайонел что-то задумал, но надеялся, что у Астона хватит ума не приставать со своими разговорами, со своими чувствами... Наверное, если бы Лайонел испарился, Чарли было бы намного легче жить на свете. Сейчас ему было не то, чтобы плохо, но и не хорошо.  
– Затем.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Чтобы в будущем, когда мне станет совсем грустно и одиноко, я смог отправиться на поиски человека, которым, действительно, дорожил. Но который попросил не совать нос в его личную жизнь. Быть может, через несколько лет он перестанет считать себя пустым местом и поверит, что его тоже можно любить. И можно хвататься за дружбу с ним, как за спасательный круг, потому что эта дружба – лучшее, что было в жизни другого человека. Через несколько лет есть шанс, что этот человек не станет закрываться в своей раковине и бить по руке, которую ему протягивают, на самом деле, желая помочь, а не из жалости, как думает он. На самом деле, стать частным детективом я мог бы только поэтому, иных причин жаждать чего-то подобного – у меня нет. Увы, пока у меня нет возможности хоть как-то доказать правдивость своих слов, потому я и не буду навязываться.  
На первых словах этого монолога Чарли почему-то захотелось, в очередной раз засмеяться. Лайонел снова витал в облаках, наивно полагая, что вокруг все такие же мечтатели, как он. Но Милтон почему-то сдержался, не заставил замолчать. Он внимательно слушал, мучаясь от чувства жгучего стыда за себя. За своё поведение в лифте, да и на территории интерната. Астон говорил дельные вещи. Словами ничего не доказать. Люди настолько привыкли ими разбрасываться, что одним только словам никто уже не верит. Всем нужны какие-то доказательства, преодоление многочисленных препятствий, чтобы понять: чувства не надуманные, они имеют место быть.  
– Ах, да, – Лайонел разжал пальцы, позволяя Чарли забрать стикеры. – Я всё ещё жду твоих пожеланий. Впрочем, не буду сбивать настрой. В комнате отдашь. Я пока пойду.  
Он спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к выходу. Милтон проводил одноклассника взглядом, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли догонять того или оставить всё, как есть. Саднящее чувство, зародившееся чуть раньше, никак не желало успокаиваться. Оно, напротив, набирало обороты, грозясь в ближайшем будущем просто испепелить все остальные чувства, оставив лишь сожаление о бесславно развалившейся дружбе. О бесславно умершей любви, что только начинала зарождаться и могла стать, по-настоящему, крепким чувством, если бы его, как сорняк, не выпололи с корнем. Хотя, оно, как тот же сорняк, оказывалось слишком живучим, чтобы запросто умереть.  
Чарли положил листки в карман и всё же выскочил из читального зала вслед за Астоном. Он понимал, что ему необходимо извиниться прямо сейчас, даже, если слова ничего не значат, и Лайонел, услышав их, не простит, а наоборот засмеется и скажет, что ждал именно такой реакции. Чарли не боялся оказаться осмеянным, потому, что в данной ситуации напрашивался лишь один вывод: они с принцессой – квиты. Он посмеялся над Лайонелом, Астон посмеется над ним. И это будет правильно. Честно. Так, как должно быть.  
Лайонел шел по коридору, думая, что сегодняшний день принёс ему ещё одно разочарование. «А на что ты надеялся, мальчик?» – ехидно поинтересовалась сучка-судьба, проплывавшая где-то поблизости. Астон грустно усмехнулся. Да ни на что он не надеялся, если честно. Потому как его надежда, что, по идее, должна была держаться до последнего, скончалась в муках. И вряд ли кто-то мог её оживить. Кроме Чарли Милтона, разумеется, но тот реанимировал собственное «я», потому на проблемы посторонних людей внимания не обращал.  
Погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, Лайонел ничего не замечал, потому, когда его схватили за плечо и развернули лицом к себе, едва не среагировал так, как следовало бы в подобных ситуациях реагировать. То есть, бить с разворота, не раздумывая над тем, кто так бесцеремонно врывается в его личное пространство.  
Нарушителем спокойствия оказался Милтон, втащивший его из коридора в один из опустевших залов. Стоя между стеллажами, воспитанники интерната снова сверлили друг друга взглядами.  
– Уже написал? – спросил Лайонел, отмирая.  
– Нет.  
– Что тогда?  
– Я хотел поговорить.  
– Неужели?  
– Да.  
– И о чём?  
– Точнее, не поговорить...  
– Снова оскорбить и сказать, что идея с коллажем – ребячество и глупость? Так я сам это знаю, но мне нужно на что-то отвлекаться.  
– И не об этом.  
– Тогда моя фантазия капитулирует, – развел руками Астон. – Я не знаю, какие ещё темы для разговоров у нас могут быть.  
Чарли выдохнул, прислонился к стенду и прикрыл глаза. Казалось бы... Всего два слова. Но как же трудно ему было их произнести! Казалось, что на плечи ему водрузили огромную плиту, и с каждой секундой она надавливает всё сильнее, не позволяя вырваться из этого плена. Освобождением могло бы стать всего-навсего то, что он планировал сказать. Барьер разрушился бы, без сомнения.  
– Я..., – начал Чарли.  
Лайонел его не торопил. Он внимательно слушал, пытаясь понять, к чему конкретно нужно готовиться. Пока преобладали негативные варианты. Например: «я тебя всей душой ненавижу», или что-то в этом духе. Тем не менее, Астон не перебивал и не требовал немедленно замолчать. Он хотел услышать то, что ему предназначалось.  
– Прости меня, – произнес Милтон, распахнув глаза. – За всё.  
Принцесса ушам своим не поверил и вытаращился на Чарли. Тот ждал, когда же в тишине библиотеки раздастся смех, но смеха так и не последовало. И потому Милтон решил не ограничиваться полумерами, идти уже до победного конца. Поняв, что Лайонел не будет хохотать и тыкать в него пальцем, как припадочный, он собрался с духом и произнес тише обычного.  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Не хочу. Потому и не говорю того, о чём думаю, на самом деле.  
– И о чём ты думаешь, Чарльз? – спросил Лайонел преувеличенно-официальным тоном.  
– О том, что сейчас моя очередь просить хотя бы об одном шансе.


	29. Я люблю тебя, принцесса

– Ай, – воскликнул Лайонел, тут же начиная потирать ушибленное место.  
– Что случилось? – удивился Чарли.  
– Ударился головой, – признался Астон, поморщившись. – Столько раз сюда ходил, и никогда прежде такого не случалось, а сейчас не рассчитал. Не вписался, так сказать, в поворот.  
– И сколько раз ты сюда ходил?  
– Я здесь завсегдатай.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно. Пока ты был в больнице, я большую часть своего времени проводил здесь. Не знаю, правда, почему меня так привлекал чердак. И не знаю, почему, собственно, сюда ходил Кейси.  
– Кейси? – нахмурился Милтон.  
– Ну, парень из прошлого выпуска. Блондин с длинными волосами. Ещё постоянно в девичью одежду наряжался и ходил с задумчивым парнем-фотографом.  
– Если честно, не помню, – ответил Чарли.  
– Ты просто невнимателен к окружающему миру.  
– Я стараюсь не замечать то, что мне не интересно.  
– Это нормально, – улыбнулся Лайонел, расстилая плед и присаживаясь на него.  
Со времени их разговора в библиотеке прошло три дня.  
Один шанс. Всего один шанс. Удивительно и необычно было слышать эту просьбу из уст Милтона, потому в первый момент Астон лишь удивленно смотрел на одноклассника, не зная, как реагировать. То ли засмеяться и спросить, не шутка ли это, то ли попытаться оставаться серьёзным в любой ситуации. Единственное, что Лайонел знал наверняка, он не будет жеманничать, хихикать и говорить, что над предложением подумает, ведь со стороны это будет выглядеть безумно глупо и нелепо, когда взрослый парень вдруг начинает вести себя, как подвыпившая школьница, которой лезут под юбку. Она вроде и не хочет этого, но, в то же время, вроде как и не против, потому и начинает манерничать. А поскольку в крови гуляет алкоголь, то и связных мыслей в голове не обнаруживается. Лайонел представил себя пьяной школьницей и понял, что подобные игры не для него. Сейчас он соберется, наберет в легкие побольше воздуха и скажет «да». Без сомнений и колебаний, без страха перед будущим. В конце концов, риск – благородное дело, и сейчас он рискнет. Лучше в дальнейшем будет жалеть, чем сейчас мямлить.  
Чарли, смиренно дожидавшийся ответа, начал понемногу терять надежду и собирался уйти из пустого зала, но был остановлен одноклассником. Вот уж чего Милтон от Лайонела не ожидал, так это решительных действий. Не ожидал и того, что его ухватят за полы рубашки, прижав к стеллажу, и настойчиво поцелуют так, как не целовали никогда прежде. Буквально вопьются в губы, жадно припадут и не будут отпускать до тех пор, пока не закончится воздух. И, даже когда он закончится, лишь глотнут воздуха, а потом снова будут целовать.  
Чарли не сопротивлялся. Да и странно было бы, начни он отталкивать от себя Лайонела. Ему всё нравилось, хотя в первый момент, когда Астон только кинулся к нему, казалось, что за этим броском последует вовсе не поцелуй, а пощечина. Это, наверное, смотрелось бы в их ситуации правильнее. Но Лайонел не раскладывал всё по полочкам, не анализировал, он не думал о том, что правильно, а что – не очень. Да и с его точки зрения именно поцелуй был логическим продолжением данного разговора, а не драка и крики на тему «ты мне жизнь испортил, скотина».  
– Это следует расценивать, как согласие? – спросил Чарли, облизывая губы.  
– Да, – ответил Астон, стараясь придать голосу больше серьёзных нот.  
Но долго сдерживаться не получалось, и он засмеялся. Через пару секунд Милтон составил ему компанию...  
За три дня в их жизни произошло одно важное изменение. Из враждующих лагерей они превратились в союзников. Больше не было оскорблений, споров на пустом месте или же попыток сбежать, как можно дальше, не попадаясь на глаза своему оппоненту. Они медленно, но уверенно шли к сглаживанию острых углов, пытались восстановить то, что старательно уничтожали. Отношения, что были у них до происшествия в подсобке. Само происшествие старательно из жизни вычеркивали. Лайонел даже затащил Чарли туда, включил свет и сказал, что они будут стоять здесь столько, сколько понадобится. До тех пор, пока Милтон не перестанет дрожать. Чарли идея не понравилась, но он терпеливо следовал советам принцессы, возомнившего себя гениальным психологом. На самом деле, Лайонел ничего не мнил, он лишь искренне хотел помочь Милтону избавиться от страхов и готов был постоянно над этим работать. Лезвия, кстати, отправил в мусорку, сказав, что эта дрянь Чарли совершенно ни к чему. Милтон хотел возмутиться, а после усмехнулся, понимая, что они ему, действительно, не нужны...  
Чарли расправил уголок пледа и тоже сел, прислонившись спиной к спине Астона.  
– Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы вырвались из того курятника, – произнес Лайонел, позволив себе немного расслабиться.  
До того момента, как Чарли опустился на плед, Астон ловил себя на мысли, что от него могут сейчас сбежать. Почему? Да потому, что, несмотря на проявленную инициативу, Чарли, по-прежнему, сомневался в правильности своего решения, забивая себе голову ворохом надуманных проблем.  
– Эйприл собирается на ужин к бабушке, – хмыкнул Чарли. – Это не каждый день происходит, потому подобный переполох вполне оправдан.  
– Знаешь, мне было бы интересно посмотреть на его бабушку.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что, на мой взгляд, их семейка целиком и полностью состоит из безумцев. По этой причине я не отказался бы посмотреть на мать Клариссы.  
– Кларисса тоже кажется тебе безумной?  
– Что-то есть, – ответил Лайонел. – Согласись, если она ещё не пьёт успокоительное литрами после общения с племянником, у неё должны быть стальные нервы.  
– Любишь ты их семейку, – усмехнулся Милтон.  
– Да ну их всех, – отмахнулся Астон. – Они меня волнуют в самую последнюю очередь. Хотя, мне ещё придется контактировать с МакАдамсом и его избранницей.  
– Зачем?  
– Всё те же несчастные стикеры. Эйприл отмахнулся и сказал, что сходу ничего не сможет написать. Сандерс честно призналась, что озадачена вопросом, как пройдет встреча с бабушкой и тёткой МакАдамса. Потому они мне так ничего и не написали. Кстати, ты тоже филонишь. Самые ответственные, что неудивительно, Луис и Элвин. Так и знал, что их стикеры самыми первыми приклею.  
– Я обязательно напишу пожелания. Только не торопи меня.  
– Тоже не знаешь, что написать?  
– Знаю. Только боюсь не уместиться на том листочке.  
– А ты пиши в твиттер-стиле.  
– Я так не умею.  
– Неужели напишешь для меня поэму?  
– А ты хочешь?  
– Правда, напишешь?  
– Только, если в прозе. Признаться, в стихосложении я не силён.  
– Всё равно буду ждать.  
– Но стикера всё же не хватит, – вздохнул Чарли.  
– Я подарю тебе тетрадку, туда и запишешь свою поэму, – пообещал Лайонел. – А на стикере напиши только самое важное из своих пожеланий.  
– Уверен?  
– Что такое? – насторожился Астон.  
– Коллаж могут увидеть многие, а, если на стикере я напишу главное, об этом узнают все.  
– Но это же не что-то пошлое?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда я не переживаю.  
Лайонел улыбнулся мечтательно, чуть запрокинул голову, прижавшись затылком к плечу Чарли. Непривычно было думать, что они снова вместе. Пусть даже пока не заговаривали о любовных отношениях. После поцелуев в библиотеке они друг к другу не прикасались. Милтон инициативу не проявлял, а Астон не настаивал, понимая, насколько сложно приходится Чарли. Сколько противоречий сейчас обитает в его душе. И неизвестно, сколько времени они будут оставаться его верными спутниками. В любом случае, Лайонел готов был ждать столько, сколько понадобится, пройти весь этот пусть с Милтоном от начала и до конца, не сбежав на середине пути.  
Больше всего в моменты подобных, грустных, раздумий Астона угнетало практически полное отсутствие опыта в отношениях. А те отношения, что у него были, выработке полезных знаний не способствовали. В голове вертелись сотни, а то и тысячи вопросов о будущем, которое уже так стремительно надвигалось. Совсем скоро выпускники этого года должны были покинуть стены интерната навсегда. Возможно, вернувшись сюда в качестве гостей, но навсегда потеряв статус воспитанников. Лайонел не боялся будущего, но, если честно, не представлял, каким оно будет. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы новая среда не сломала Чарли, чтобы она способствовала постепенному возвращению к жизни, а, если повезет, то и стремительному. Астон что угодно готов был отдать, только бы Чарли перестал считать себя ущербным, чтобы перестал смотреть в прошлое и обратил свой взгляд в грядущее. Чтобы на сто процентов ему, Лайонелу, поверил и не подозревал в лицемерии.  
– Скажи..., – осторожно начал принцесса.  
– О чём? – заинтересованно отозвался Милтон.  
Лайонел снова улыбнулся, поняв, что Чарли в разговоре заинтересован и не станет уходить от ответа, как те же три дня назад. Сейчас они шаг за шагом снова приближались к доверию, к откровенности. Секреты у них друг от друга, возможно, и были, но мелкие, незначительные. Астон решил, что отношения их должны строиться на честности. Если что-то не устраивает, сразу об этом говорить, а не пытаться скрывать, удерживать в себе до тех пор, пока не возникнет угроза взрыва.  
– Мы же, правда, вместе?  
– Правда, – улыбнулся Чарли. – Почему спрашиваешь?  
– Просто я много об этом думал. Даже больше, чем нужно. И пришёл к определенным выводам.  
– Что за выводы?  
– Что мы бездарно тратили время. Очень много времени...  
– Прости, – выдал Чарли, садясь полубоком, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть в лицо принцессе.  
Тот выглядел расслабленным, довольным и почти счастливым. На губах играла улыбка, но в глазах прочитывалось нечто вроде испуга. Лайонел не был до конца уверен в том, что Чарли, на самом деле, с ним. Стопроцентно, а не в качестве игры, когда сначала говорят «да», а потом смеются заразительно и ошарашивают словами о том, что это была шутка. Злая, но дико смешная для всех, кроме того, над кем пошутили.  
– За что?  
– За мои глупые поступки.  
– Да нет, я всё понимаю, – отозвался Лайонел, продолжая гипнотизировать собеседника этим немного печальным взглядом. – Согласись, было бы глупо, вскочи ты после изнасилования резвым козликом и запой, что жизнь прекрасна. Знаешь, я понимаю твои чувства. В какой-то мере понимаю. Дело в том, что я сбежал из дома в тот момент, когда оказался в подобной ситуации. Один из угашенных знакомых отца, что так часто собирались у нас дома, собирался меня изнасиловать. Вообще-то он не был по мальчикам, он предпочитал девушек. Я часто слышал его признания о девках, которые ему давали. Вроде как. Если честно, сомневаюсь, что ему вообще кто-то давал. Но, наверное, мой внешний вид тому способствовал, что приняли меня за девушку. А, может, это просто был способ себе доказать, какой он крутой. Что в тех мозгах проспиртованных может умного генерироваться? Да ничего, по сути. Но я не о том. Он собирался меня изнасиловать, а я всадил нож ему в ногу и ушёл из той квартиры навсегда. Я не был счастлив там ни секунды. Я никогда не жалел о своем поступке. Я хотел только одного: выжить, добиться успеха и доказать всем тем ублюдкам, что ломали мою жизнь, что я чего-то стою. И пусть они увидят, кем я стал. И окончательно осознают свою неполноценность. Живыми они будут, или увидят меня, сгорая в аду, это уже не важно. Мне просто хочется доказать, что я буду жить. Назло всем, кто этого не хочет.  
– Раньше ты никогда о своей семье не рассказывал.  
– Не было подходящего случая, – признался Астон.  
– Пожалуй, мне многому стоит у тебя поучиться, – задумчиво произнес Милтон.  
– О, нет.  
– Почему же? Если подумать, то ты в этом плане гораздо сильнее меня.  
– Если подумать, то меня лишь пару минут полапали до того, как я дотянулся до ножа. Никто из нас точно не знает, что стало бы со мной, зайди всё слишком далеко.  
– И не думай.  
– Не могу.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я очень хочу, чтобы ты не думал о своей ситуации, но ты не можешь от этих воспоминаний так легко отделаться. Они выжигают тебя изнутри, как серная кислота, мешая вернуться к нормальной жизни. Знаешь, я бы многое отдал только за то, чтобы снова видеть на твоём лице безмятежную улыбку, а не губы, растянутые в улыбке, и боль в глазах. Я, на самом деле, хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я хочу тебя таким сделать, но, если честно, пока не знаю, как это можно провернуть. Именно по этой причине я и спросил у тебя, на самом ли деле, мы вместе.  
– Какой? – решил уточнить Чарли.  
– Просто друзья и пара – разные вещи. Думаю, ты и сам это понимаешь. На самом деле, я и на роль друга согласился бы, чтобы не потерять связь с человеком, который мне дорог. Но отношения – это иной уровень. Друзья не видят того, что видит близкий человек. В компании друзей мы почему-то хотим казаться лучше, чем есть, на самом деле. В присутствии своей пары мы можем открыть своё истинное обличье. Они слушают жалобы о больной голове, нехватке наличности, мозолях на ногах. Любимые люди покупают лекарства и стирают платки, залитые соплями, если человек по старинке пользуется платком обычным, а не бумажным, меняют воду в стакане со вставной челюстью, вытаскивают волосы из слива в ванне, и не жалуются ни на что, потому что не считают это противным. Вряд ли перед друзьями мы можем вести себя точно так же. Если больного человека навещает друг, то больной обычно храбрится, говорит, что всё отлично, пытается шутить, чтобы не напрягать. А как только за посетителем закрывается дверь, снова падает в подушки и стонет от того, что голова теперь раскалывается, в костях ломота, непрекращающийся жар. А рассказы о здоровье, как у космонавта, – что-то близкое к галлюцинациям и бреду на фоне повышения температуры. И вот, когда друг уходит, рядом остаётся любимый человек, который всё понимает, всё принимает и старается помочь, а не просто бросает дежурную фразу и убегает по своим делам...  
– Твой рассказ больше похож на описание эксплуатации одного человека другим.  
– Ничего подобного, – улыбнулся Лайонел, прикоснувшись пальцем к кончику носа Милтона.  
Провел пальцем по складочке между бровями. Не удержался и запустил ладонь в яркие розовые пряди.  
– Разве?  
– Да. Просто я думаю, что такое отношение должно быть взаимным, а не игрой в одни ворота. Те, кто бросает любимого человека при первой же неприятности, на самом деле, не любили никогда. Скорее всего, это были друзья, ошибочно принявшие своё чувство легкой симпатии за любовь. Но, на самом деле, я не это хотел сказать. Я к чему веду...  
– К чему? – поинтересовался Чарли, положив ладонь на щеку Астона.  
Откровенно говоря, в этот момент Милтон сам себе казался черствым сухарём, покрывшимся огромным слоем плесени. Всё потому, что ему безумно хотелось сказать Лайонелу что-то теплое, хорошее и нежное, но не получалось. Ему страшно было показаться сентиментальным дураком. Тем более, Астон сейчас говорил о важных вещах и перебивать его, выдавая на-гора сюсю-пуси, было как-то не с руки. И всё-таки, воздержавшись от слов, Чарли не смог удержаться от нежного жеста.  
– К тому, что душа наша – это и есть тот самый платок, залитый соплями и заляпанный кровью. Накрахмаленный, отглаженный платок легко можно подать кому-то постороннему, если такая необходимость возникнет, а вот захарканный и грязный могут увидеть только избранные. И, если человек сам хочет это увидеть, не нужно от него ничего скрывать. Я понимаю, что тебе не так легко решиться на откровенный разговор и не давлю на тебя. Просто хочу сказать, что, когда ты решишься, я с радостью этот платок выстираю, постараюсь вернуть ему первоначальную белизну и... Эй, что ты делаешь?  
Чарли немного сменил положение, пересел так, чтобы видеть лицо Астона. Они теперь сидели не спиной к спине, а лицом к лицу. Милтон подался немного вперёд и прижал Лайонела к себе. Принцессы только и хватило на то, чтобы задать вопрос, который, скорее всего, останется без ответа. И так было понятно, что именно Чарли делает. Обнимает его, а ещё наклоняется близко к его уху и шепчет одно, но такое важное в данной ситуации слово.  
– Спасибо.  
В самый неподходящий момент его отчаянно тянуло на романтику, которую он, если его прошлым словам верить, всей душой презирал. Но которая сейчас отчаянно о себе напоминала. Милтону к этому «спасибо» хотелось добавить что-то вроде «прелесть», но подобные дополнения казались ужасно пошлыми, потому парень молчал, заставляя себя прикусывать язык, чтобы не ляпнуть то, чего от него совсем не ждут. Тот, кто говорил, что романтику нужно убивать, на самом деле, был одним из тех людей, что ещё не чураются её и хотят быть нежными со своими вторыми половинками. Лайонел, которого все считали романтиком до мозга костей, на самом деле, был равнодушен к подобным вещам. Ему, конечно, нравилось, и рвотных позывов романтика не вызвала, но он и без неё спокойно мог жить.  
– За что?  
– За окровавленные платки, за вставную челюсть и прочие «прелести» совместной старости, – отозвался Милтон.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – засмеялся Лайонел, обнимая Чарли в ответ, прижимая его близко-близко к себе, чтобы больше не отпускать.  
– Люблю тебя, принцесса, – прошептали ему на ухо.  
– Это авансом?  
– Почему?  
– Ну, совсем недавно я слышал обратное. Кто-то, очень похожий на тебя, говорил, что он меня ненавидит. Наверное, это был твой двойник.  
– Астон?  
– Да?  
– Заткнись.  
– С чего бы это?  
– С того бы это.  
– Не затыкай мне рот.  
– А так?  
Милтон ослабил хватку, уже не впечатывая Лайонела в себя. Лишь положил одну ладонь ему на плечо, второй обвил талию и чуть прихватил его губы, вовлекая принцессу в поцелуй. Тот прикрыл глаза. Ресницы немного подрагивали, сам Астон вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, напрягся. Он не боялся Чарли, не было в голове никаких дурацких мыслишек, вроде тех, что посещали его во время попытки строить какие-то серьёзные отношения с Реджинальдом. Не было скованности, как с Луисом. Было лишь опасение, что, несмотря на самовнушение и мысли о том, что он сможет держать себя в руках, тело всё равно на эти поцелуи отреагирует так, как ему положено реагировать. Чарли же в лифте ясно давал понять, что секс его бесит.  
А ещё почему-то настойчиво билась в голове мысль, что, хоть и с опозданием, но мечты сбываются. Не об этом ли Лайонел мечтал на Хэллоуин? Об этом. Оказаться наедине с Милтоном и целоваться с ним столько, сколько захочется, а не просто потому, что свихнувшемуся готенку понадобился секс в их глазах и на их лицах. Не потому, что ему, Лайонелу надоела собственная девственность, и он больше не хочет ждать, а по велению души. Потому, что ему хочется быть рядом с Милтоном в это мгновение, а Чарли хочется быть с ним. Наверное. Потому что, если бы не хотелось, то он, наверное, не стал бы играть роль влюбленного, не стал просить шанс для себя, а просто извинился и ушёл. Но Милтон, кажется, на самом деле, этих отношений хотел. Просто был черствым сухариком. Лайонелу хотелось верить, что эта броня образовалась не навсегда, и однажды Чарли окончательно вернется к своему изначальному «я», а не навязанному извне рядом трагических событий.  
Астон тихо застонал, когда Милтон прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу. И тут же стало немного не по себе от того, что только что случилось. За тот стон, что сорвался с губ. Впрочем, Лайонел нашел в себе силы не покраснеть, как вареный рак, а открыть глаза и не отвести взгляда, наткнувшись на изучающий взгляд Чарли. Милтон улыбнулся, а Астон подумал о том, что если Чарли сейчас брякнет что-то из серии «тебе же это нравится, правда, детка?», он собственноручно Милтона и придушит. Потому что услышать из его уст эти подбадривающе-унизительные слова будет подобно контрольному выстрелу в голову.  
Но Чарли ничего не стал говорить. Он поцеловал кончик носа, на котором сейчас было несколько веснушек, не заметных зимой и осенью, но появившихся в весенние месяцы. Собирался отстраниться, но Лайонел обвил его шею руками и снова прижался к губам в поцелуе, сначала ласковом и нежном, а после страстном и агрессивном. Но, даже увлекшись поцелуем, он не мог не заметить, что Милтон пытается его на плед уложить. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они всё же оказались в горизонтальном положении. Чарли уперся ладонями в пол, думая о том, что скотина он всё-таки порядочная. Вроде начиналось всё так относительно невинно, а сейчас он готов наброситься на принцессу, и слова о том, что секс его не волнует совершенно – это всё самообман. Вполне интересует. Даже очень сильно интересует, как оказалось. Принцесса объятия расцеплять не торопился, притянул ещё ближе, выгнулся, прижимаясь, приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужому языку скользнуть меж губ. А после активно вылизывать его рот, целуясь так, как никогда раньше. Откровенно, даже пошловато, отбросив в сторону мысли о целомудрии, которые весь вечер над ними кружили, да и не только в этот вечер.  
Милтон думал о том, что он, наверное, съехал с катушек, раз сейчас на животное походит, а не на адекватного, здравомыслящего человека, который себя в любой ситуации способен контролировать. У него не получалось. Абсолютно не получалось держать себя в руках, когда рядом с ним оказался Астон на всё готовый, на всё согласный, любящий и любимый. С которым, скорее всего, получился бы не грязный секс, а занятие любовью. Не сегодня, конечно, а уже за пределами интерната, когда не будет риска быть застуканными любопытными соседями или кем-то из персонала.  
Или всё-таки сегодня? Точно ответить на этот вопрос у Чарли уже не получалось, потому что Лайонел его сводил с ума окончательно и бесповоротно. Астон уже перестал его обнимать за шею. Точнее, одной рукой обнимал, а вот вторую положил на лопатку и слегка царапнул через слои одежды. И, воспользовавшись замешательством Милтона, вытолкнул его язык из своего рта, но зато попытался сам инициативу доминирования перехватить, проведя кончиком языка по чужим губам, понимая, что ему так легко, без проблем вообще уступают.  
Чарли решил, что может и одной рукой на пол опираться, потому для второй руки нашел куда более интересное занятие. Вытащил рубашку Астона из брюк, и скользнул под неё рукой, чувствуя, как Лайонел на время замирает. А потом снова оттаивает, расслабляется и позволяет делать то, что Милтон делает в данный момент. По сути, ничего особенного Чарли пока не делал, он просто медленно проводил ладонью по чужому телу, а Лайонел привыкал к ощущениям.  
Не хотелось снова зажмуриться от стыда и заголосить, что это было ошибкой. Он жмурился, но больше от удовольствия, чем от стыда, потому что прикосновение чужих рук к его телу, действительно, было очень приятным и вовсе не отталкивающим.  
Лайонел подумывал уже о том, что пора бы и ему прекратить лежать бревном, а начать решительные действия. Его ладонь соскользнула с лопатки, переместилась к застежке рубашки Милтона. Астон даже не пытался играть роль коварного соблазнителя, потому действия его нельзя было назвать профессиональными или хотя бы нарочито-профессиональными. В его действиях не было показухи на тему «всё могу, всё умею, у меня подобные навыки природой заложены». Ошибкой было бы сказать, что он не нервничает, потому что Лайонел дико нервничал. Но не из-за своих ощущений, а из-за того, что он мог выставить себя в неблагоприятном свете. Не проституткой, раз уж Чарли прекрасно знал, что Астон ни с кем ещё не спал и обо всём знает исключительно в теории, но никак не на практике. Наоборот, бездарностью, которая вообще ничего не понимает в том, как можно другому человеку удовольствие доставить.  
Чарли не возражал, его тоже эти прикосновения не отталкивали и не заставляли вспомнить о действиях Реджинальда, потому что в них не было той жестокости и грубости, на которую оказался так падок Олдред. Милтон при всей своей одержимости тоже старался себя контролировать, чтобы не сорваться и не оставить на бледной коже море синяков. Ему не хотелось жестокости, ему просто хотелось прижимать к себе, притискивать, трогать, гладить, чувствуя горячую кожу под руками, слушая приглушенные стоны, то и дело срывавшиеся с губ Астона. Лайонел, наконец, с рубашкой Милтона разделался, приспустил её с одного плеча и сжал его ладонью, чуть впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Хотелось вообще эту рубашку забросить в неизвестном направлении и перецеловать каждый шрам на руках, а Астон точно знал, что их там осталось немало. Сейчас, к счастью, никаких бинтов на руках не было, как и свежих ран.  
Чарли тоже с чужой рубашкой разобрался, но снимать её не торопился. Только провел ладонью, начиная от шеи и останавливаясь на животе, вновь скользнул вверх, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы и немного оттягивая их назад, заставляя принцессу запрокинуть голову. Лайонел не сопротивлялся, ему нравилось. Единственное, что немного смущало – это мысли о том, что Чарли приходится через себя переступать. Он же сам говорил, что у него одни только мысли о сексе тошноту провоцируют, а здесь не мысли, а реальные действия, вполне откровенно говорящие, даже кричащие о том, что последует за ними.  
– У тебя глаза грустные, – произнес Милтон, оторвавшись от своего занятия и посмотрев на Астона серьёзным взглядом. – Если противно, скажи. Я не буду возмущаться.  
– Мне хорошо, – честно ответил Астон, подцепив чужой подбородок.  
Пальцем провел по губам, думая о том, как ему всё-таки нравится целоваться с этим человеком. Как ни с кем другим. Вроде бы Элфорд не был таким грубым и напористым, как Реджинальд, вроде бы даже хорошо целовался, но всё равно это были вещи несопоставимые. Наверное, дело всё-таки было в эмоциональной окраске, в разном восприятии разных людей.  
– Тогда почему в глазах тоска?  
– Думаю о том, что тебе приходится через себя переступать.  
– Почему?  
– Потому. Ты говорил, что тебе это не нравится. Противно и вообще... Так что, если тебя это напрягает, то, может, лучше остановимся?  
– Мне тоже хорошо, – ответил Чарли, слегка обхватив губами палец. – Лучше, чем можно было бы представить в мечтах.  
– В мечтах? – удивился Астон.  
– Да, – произнес Милтон. – Знаешь, ты самый красивый на свете. Ты, наверное, много раз слышал подобное от других, но не могу удержаться и не сказать тебе об этом ещё раз.  
– Нет.  
– Что именно? Не согласен с тем, что ты самый красивый?  
– Мне об этом не говорили. Точнее, говорили, но это было редко и вообще не имело значения. Потому что говорили не те люди, – добавил Лайонел чуть тише.  
Ладонь с чужого подбородка убрал. Вместо этого обхватил лицо ладонями и прижался к чужим губам в кратковременном поцелуе.  
После этого разговора стало намного легче, последние сомнения испарились, и Лайонел больше не забивал себе голову глупостями. Ему очень приятно было услышать, что Милтону с ним хорошо. И не просто хорошо, а очень хорошо. То есть, он, Астон, не вызывает отторжения, несмотря на некоторую скованность и боязнь, чьи отголоски время от времени ещё мелькают на горизонте. Чарли, в общем-то, не с кем было сравнивать, Реджинальд – не в счёт. Но ему и не хотелось себе огромного опыта, исчисляемого десятками любовников, ему достаточно было одного Лайонела, и все остальные могли бы идти лесом, потому что они Милтону не нужны.  
Чарли, тем временем, начал действовать чуть решительнее, чем прежде. Скользнул губами по подбородку, переместился к шее, не удержавшись и поставив засос прямо на горле. Лайонел этого не заметил, потому что погрузился с головой в свои ощущения. Чужие ладони уже передвинулись на его бедра, всё ещё скрытые тканью форменных брюк. Они и самому Астону сейчас мешали, потому он выдохнул облегченно, когда услышал характерный звук расстегиваемой молнии. Ему хотелось помочь Чарли и вместе с тем дико нравилось, что его раздевали. Это было эротично... Ну, во всяком случае, Лайонелу это медленное освобождение от одежды казалось самым правильным, в данной ситуации. Он понимал, что случаев будет ещё множество, когда и страсть будет мозг затуманивать, и пуговицы лететь в разные стороны, но не сейчас... Сейчас ему нужна была именно нежность, Милтону тоже.  
Брюки с него до конца так и не сняли. Они остались болтаться на одной ноге. Лайонел их пытался в первые несколько секунд стряхнуть, а потом плюнул на это дело и перестал замечать противный предмет гардероба. Широко расставил ноги, согнутые в коленях и немного приподнялся, позволяя Чарли подцепить резинку нижнего белья, потянуть вниз. Снова появилось какое-то чувство странное, вроде бы стыдно, но, в то же время приятно. Это же Милтон, а не кто-то другой. И ему можно намного больше, чем остальным. Астона смущал тот факт, что к нему сейчас будут прикасаться. То есть, конечно, он сам к себе прикасался и считал это чем-то обыкновенным, а вот чувствовать прикосновения другого человека...  
Чарли тоже слегка стушевался. В теории-то он знал, что нужно делать, а на практике... Конечно, можно было вспомнить, что делал Олдред, но такой секс Милтону в кошмарах снился, его нельзя было брать за основу и как-то ориентироваться на то, что произошло в подсобке. Окончательно отпихнув от себя неприятные воспоминания, Чарли пришел к выводу, что надо всё-таки что-то делать, а не просто разглядывать Лайонела, который, кажется, тоже начал нервничать, потому собирался присесть. Астон и присел. Рубашка чуть сползла с плеча, волосы были немного спутавшимися от того, что его некоторое время по пледу возили, точнее, он сам позволял себя возить, поощряя инициативу. Ладонями уперся в пол, по обе стороны от по-прежнему, разведенных бедер. В голову снова полезла какая-то дурацкая импровизация, достойная разве что слюнявых женских романов. «Иди ко мне, я весь горю? Сладкий мой, я тебя съем?». Представив реакцию Чарли на это заявление, Лайонел хихикнул.  
– Что такое? – спросил Милтон, в сотый раз обругав себя мысленно за нерешительность.  
Лайонел раскрыл объятия, добавил, как ему показалось, томных ноток в голос, занавесил половину лица волосами и произнес:  
– Мороженое, у меня к тебе деловое предложение.  
– Это какое? – насторожился Чарли.  
– Иди сюда. Я тебя всего-всего оближу.  
– Правда?  
– Ага, – улыбнулся Лайонел, приложив палец к губам. – Не шучу. Предложение в силе.  
Он первый подался вперёд, вставая на колени и снова целуя одноклассника. Надавил одной ладонью Милтону на плечо, призывая сесть на плед, второй потянулся к застёжке его брюк. Некоторое время провозился с ней. Дольше, чем предполагал, потому как лень было от поцелуя отрываться. Лизнул нижнюю губу и провел по ней кончиком языка. Прочертил им не очень широкую влажную полосу от подбородка до ключиц, начал спускаться ниже. Мягко, пальцами скользнул по животу, вдоль тонкой дорожки светлых волос. «Или сейчас или вообще никогда», – подумал про себя Лайонел, заставляя стеснительность заткнуться и обиженно сбежать в неизвестном направлении. Чарли подался немного назад, опираясь руками на расстеленный плед и глядя в потолок. Он не думал, что принцесса на что-то подобное решится, но Астон решился. И снова понял, что ему не противно вовсе и нет ощущения, что он делает нечто унизительное в данный момент. Он не пытался зарекомендовать себя, как специалиста по оральному сексу, не пытался поражать какими-то техниками, о которых мог знать разве что из журналов и рассказов соседей в прошлом интернате, не упускавших возможности похвастать своими достижениями на любовном фронте. Техника, может, была не на грани фантастики, но зато старался он на все двести процентов. Время от времени останавливался, когда понимал, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота, а потом снова возвращался к своему занятию. Плотно обхватывал губами, время от времени помогая себе рукой, скользил вверх и опускался вниз, выпуская член изо рта и снова начиная его облизывать, не думая о том, как в этот момент выглядит со стороны. Вообще-то выглядел потрясающе. Чарли, сжигаемый стыдом и решивший, что смотреть на Астона в процессе вообще не будет, вначале уставился в потолок. Но всё чаще косился в сторону Лайонела, а потом и вовсе перестал взгляд отводить. Лайонел вновь отстранился, мотнул головой, отбрасывая от лица волосы, посмотрел на Чарли и неожиданно улыбнулся, хотя думал, что даже в глаза на него поднять не сможет. Впрочем, сейчас в голове настойчиво билась мысль о том, что во время и после секса можно испытывать жгучий стыд, а можно и позабыть о нем навечно, если желание это чувство стыда перекроет. У него перекрывало, причем неслабо так перекрывало. Астон осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках того, чем можно вытереть руку. Ничего не нашел, потому и вытер её о плед.  
– Тебе не стыдно? – спросил Чарли.  
– Ни секунды, – отозвался принцесса, придвигаясь ближе. – Вообще не стыдно. Мне нравится. Тебе, судя по всему, тоже.  
– Да, – тихо ответил Милтон. – Мне тоже.  
– Это хорошо, – улыбнулся Лайонел, положив чистую ладонь на щеку Чарли. – Я, правда, очень хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо, всегда. Во всём, без исключения.  
– Пока ты рядом, это вполне реально.  
Милтон тоже скользнул тыльной стороной руки по щеке, скользнул на шею. Забрался под рубашку, провел ладонями по бокам, спускаясь ниже. Лайонел тяжело задышал, понимая, что в голове вообще переклин конкретный идёт, и связно мыслить уже, однозначно, не получается. Только обрывки каких-то левых мыслей, только восторг от каждого прикосновения, от каждой секунды взгляда глаза в глаза.  
А после того, как Чарли всё-таки заткнул свою стыдливость и решился повторить то, что совсем недавно делал принцесса, думать уже вообще ни о чем не получалось. И Лайонел не думал. Почти. Одна мысль у него в голове всё-таки осталась.  
«Всё будет хорошо. Всё обязательно будет хорошо».


	30. Взросление

– Ну, вот, – вздохнул Элвин. – Так всегда и бывает.  
– Что такое? – удивился Луис.  
Ричтон и Элфорд стояли на ступеньках интерната, ели соленый арахис и рассуждали о планах на будущее, которое было совсем близко.  
Садилось солнце. Последний день пребывания выпускников этого года подходил к своему завершению, как и ещё одна веха в истории интерната «Белый олеандр».  
– Да так, – отвлеченно произнес староста.  
– Орешек горелый попался? – предположил Луис.  
Элвин хмыкнул многозначительно.  
– Что я опять не так сказал? Вроде к нашему разговору твоё замечание никакого отношения не имеет, потому логично предположить, что ты подумал о чём-то ещё. И арахис – самое логичное из этих предположений.  
– Да нет, я не об арахисе, – произнес Ричтон. – Просто подумал о том, что наши соседи по комнате разбились на пары, а мы, как были, так и остались одиночками. Ладно, моё одиночество вполне оправдано. Девушек здесь нет...  
– А как же Сандерс?  
– Она девушка Эйприла.  
– Или он её, – хихикнул Элфорд, запуская ладонь в пакетик с арахисом и забрасывая в рот сразу несколько орешков.  
– Девушка?  
– Ага.  
– Тоже вариант, – согласился Ричтон.  
И не удержался от смешка. Всё-таки никак он не мог смириться с тем, что Сандерс принадлежит к слабому полу. Даже тот факт, что сегодня она переоделась в женские вещи, не сыграл в пользу этого утверждения. А Мэй, к слову, на самом деле, надела платье и туфли на каблуке. А ещё чулки. Конечно, чулки, которые ей вручил Эйприл, заявив, что такие потрясающе красивые ноги, как у неё, нужно не прятать под бесформенными штанами, а показывать за большие деньги. Сандерс, конечно, фыркнула, но спорить не стала. Послушно надела всё, что ей предложили.  
– Да ладно. Каждый извращается, как может.  
– Например?  
– Например, влюбляется в женщин, которые гораздо старше? – хмыкнул Луис.  
Элвин хмуро посмотрел на одноклассника.  
– Только не говори, что тебя задело за живое.  
– Знаешь, немного, но задело.  
– Извини. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. К тому же не думаю, что это серьёзная любовь, потому позволил себе подобное высказывание. Или я ошибаюсь?  
Ричтон тяжело вздохнул.  
– Да как сказать.  
– Как есть. Сыграем на эффекте попутчика?  
– То есть...  
– Расскажи о том, что тебя беспокоит. За этот год я выслушал столько откровений, что на пять жизней вперёд хватит. Не думаю, что твой рассказ о безответных чувствах меня утомит. Я хочу остаться в воспоминаниях своих бывших одноклассников милым душкой, что помогал всем и каждому, кто в помощи нуждался.  
– Это делается с умыслом? – прищурился староста.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Элфорд. – Вдруг в будущем кто-то из нас разбогатеет, и тогда я появлюсь перед новоявленным миллионером и скажу: «А помнишь, в таком-то году я выслушивал твои жалобы? Так вот, услуги психолога стоят недешево...».  
– Я боюсь такого подхода.  
– Почему?  
– Он граничит с шантажом, – признался Элвин.  
– Да ладно, кому нужна история твоих взаимоотношений с директрисой?  
– Ну, как сказать... Она просто женщина моего типажа. Я люблю таких, как она. Властных, но одновременно с этим не утративших свою женственность, не ставших ярыми феминистками, помешанными на отстаивании прав представительниц своего пола.  
– То есть, дело не в ней, а в типаже? – уточнил Луис.  
– Что-то вроде того, – кивнул Ричтон.  
– Тогда вообще не парься, – улыбнулся Элфорд. – Таких дамочек в наше время множество великое.  
– Я и не парюсь. Просто думаю, что глупо получилось с этой влюбленностью. А ещё глупее получилось с моими откровенными признаниями Эйприлу в симпатии к Клариссе. Знал бы, что он её племянник, никогда бы ничего подобного не сказал.  
– И много чего наговорил?  
– Достаточно.  
– Для чего?  
– Для того чтобы МакАдамс бросал в мою сторону подозрительные взгляды. Ну, правда, это было довольно странно узнать о родстве воспитанника интерната и директрисы этого же интерната.  
– Всем нам свойственно совершать ошибки. Покажи мне хотя бы одного человека, который никогда не оступался. И я скажу тебе, что он наглым образом врёт. Или тщательно скрывает свои былые промахи, желая казаться лучше, чем он есть, на самом деле. Люди – странные существа. Занятные очень, но всё равно странные. Возможно, это не очень хороший пример, но... Например, у собаки течка...  
– О, как, – протянул Элвин, едва не подавившись своим арахисом.  
Потянулся к своей бутылке с пепси-колой, чтобы не давиться сухомяткой, а запить. Пусть даже напиток не очень полезен.  
– Я предупреждал, что пример не самый прекрасный. Потому ты мог повременить с приёмом пищи.  
– Ладно, я готов слушать грустную историю из жизни братьев наших меньших, – заверил собеседника староста. – Рассказывай, что там с той собакой случится.  
– Так вот, собака. У собаки течка, и ей срочно нужен кобель для спаривания, – продолжил Луис с того самого места, на котором его прервали. – Не будем брать в расчет бездомных собак, что бегают по улицам никому ненужными и могут родить от кого угодно, потому что за ними никто не приглядывает. Поговорим о породе...  
– Почему именно о породе? – удивился Элвин.  
– Потому что это иносказание, подразумевающее под собой человека. А человек зачастую, независимо от происхождения, считает себя породистым, если можно так сказать. Все в глубине души уверены в своей исключительности, даже, если скрывают этот факт от окружающих. Так вот... Собака породистая. Хозяева хотят получить потомство, находят для вязки не менее породистого кобеля. Но... Вот здесь и начинается расхождение понятий. Если собаке жених не понравится, она его, будь он хоть трижды чемпион, к себе не подпустит. А, если кавалер настойчивый, с первого раза не понимающий, то может и покусать его.  
Луис замолчал и постучал носком кеда по ступенькам. Говоря откровенно, его подобные размышления вгоняли в тоску, потому что, думая о жизни человечества, он понимал, что ничего изменить никогда не сможет. Всё, как шло своим чередом, так и будет идти. Изменить ему хотелось многое и, в первую очередь, волновали судьбы тех детей, что воспитываются в интернатах. Для человека восемнадцати лет у Элфорда были слишком взрослые размышления. Впрочем, не у него одного. У всех, кто воспитывался в подобных условиях, были схожие взгляды на жизнь, без мишуры и блёсток. Реальный взгляд на вещи.  
Их сверстники из благополучных семей в этом возрасте о дальнейшем будущем, скорее всего, не особенно задумывались. У них был период, что называется, отрыва. Переход из школы в университеты, а там, помимо учебы, ещё и множество развлечений. Реки алкоголя, у кого-то, возможно, наркотики, секс, деньги. Много денег... Всё в неограниченных количествах. И эти четыре пункта казались им персональными составляющими счастья. Воспитанники интернатов боролись за выживание, а не прожигали жизнь. Не все, правда, доходили до финала, кто-то срывался и шёл на дно раньше, чем судьба давала шанс пробиться наверх. Но были и те, кто достигал успеха благодаря своей усидчивости.  
– А человек? – задал свой вопрос Элвин.  
– А что человек? – пожал плечами Луис. – Человек, как ему кажется, стоит выше всего этого. Он считает, что в отличие от глупых животных, сам выбирает себе дорогу. Ему никто не навязывает одни и те же консервы, как зверям, на завтрак, обед и ужин. Его никто не обряжает в дурацкие блестящие шмотки, не стрижет на свой вкус, никто не подбирает кавалеров или невест. Нет, конечно, бывают исключения, но это не такое уж частое явление, если честно. Люди сами принимают решения. Они кичатся своим правом выбора. А, на самом деле, право выбора заканчивается там, где начинается большая игра. Игра на деньги. Как я уже говорил, собака может кавалера подобранного покусать. А какая-нибудь, дико принципиальная девица может повиснуть на шее случайного урода, на которого плюнуть жалко, только потому, что у него много денег. Да и не только принципиальная девица. Какой-нибудь принципиальный парнишка тоже может податься в хастлеры и обслуживать не только девушек, будучи по убеждениям натуралом. Он будет оправдываться тем, что это за деньги, а, значит, вообще не считается. Люди кричат о принципах, а, на самом деле, готовы поступаться ими на каждом шагу. Именно по этой причине мне намного больше нравится одиночество. Нет, я не считаю, что абсолютно все, без исключения, люди – лживые ублюдки, которые доброго слова в свой адрес не заслуживают. Я просто не люблю человечество в целом. Но есть те, кто мне, на самом деле, дорог. И этих людей я буду ценить. Даже, когда вы исчезните из моей жизни, я буду вспоминать о вас таких, какими вас запомнил. Милого Лайонела, сумасшедшего Эйприла с его не менее сумасшедшей Мэй, рассудительного тебя и нашего последнего романтика Чарли.  
Элвин посмотрел на своего собеседника с удивлением.  
– Ты точно ничего не перепутал?  
– На тему?  
– Чарли – последний романтик?  
– А ты разве этого не заметил?  
– Нет.  
– Ты просто не общался с ним достаточное время, как это делал я. Несмотря на его слова о том, что его раздражает романтика, он её совсем не чурается. И, на самом деле, он куда более романтичная натура, чем каждый из нас. Просто он боится показаться слабым. Глупость, конечно... Он куда сильнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. И сильнее, и выносливее. И вообще... Они с Лайонелом хорошо друг другу подходят. Я рад, что они перестали играть в глупую игру «я тебя ненавижу». Они нужны друг другу. И, как мне кажется, это очевидно. Как считаешь?  
– Солидарен с тобой, – произнес Элвин.

* * *

Сандерс некоторое время стояла перед зеркалом, критически оглядывая своё отражение. Оно её немного нервировало. Вовсе не потому, что платье с высоким разрезом, в котором мелькали кружевные резинки, смотрелось инородно, а потому, что Сандерс считала себя недостаточно подходящей моделью для таких вот выходов. То есть, ей нравилось, но она тут же пририсовывала на своем месте кого-то другого и приходила к выводу, что другой человек выглядел бы соблазнительнее. Первым порывом было достать из своей сумки первые попавшиеся брюки и кеды. Да не позориться. Вообще-то Мэй нравились и юбки, и платья. И косметикой девушка не брезговала, но это же было раньше. Когда она была вроде как сама по себе, а не встречалась с МакАдамсом, на котором эти вещи, наверное, смотрелись бы намного лучше.  
Сандерс плюхнулась на кровать. Мерзкий разрез тут же разошелся в стороны. Девушка снова соединила его края. В голову пришла «гениальная» идея пристегнуть платье к чулкам булавками и сделать вид, что это просто мода такая. Нужно было только где-то найти эти самые булавки. Девушка как раз собиралась переодеться и отправиться на поиски кого-нибудь из своих соседей по комнате, когда на пороге комнаты появился Эйприл, одетый в строгий костюм. Не в форму интерната, а просто черную тройку. В отличие от Сандерс, которая себя чувствовала дура дурой, МакАдамс выглядел неприлично довольным жизнью и вообще мог претендовать на звание «улыбка года».  
– Слушай, зачем мы так нарядились? – спросила девушка.  
– Как так?  
– Как на свадьбу, – фыркнула Мэй.  
– Потому что на выпускном ты была в мужском костюме, а мне очень хотелось увидеть тебя в платье.  
– Именно в этом?  
– А чем оно плохо?  
– У него разрез экстремальный.  
– Это шик, – на полном серьёзе ответил МакАдамс.  
– На твоей тёте смотрелось бы лучше.  
– К слову, она и выбирала...  
– Ну, вот, – развела руками Сандерс.  
– Тем не менее, мне очень нравится, – улыбнулся Эйприл. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь в этом платье. И не ищи в себе недостатки, потому что их вообще нет.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Мэй. – Кстати, что у тебя в пакете?  
– Вино. И бокалы.  
– И это всё?  
– Да.  
– Суровая интернатская романтика, – засмеялась девушка. – Будем напиваться в хлам?  
– Одной бутылкой ты в хлам не напьёшься.  
– Как знать? Я же никогда не пробовала.  
– Вот сегодня и узнаешь.  
– Только потом не возмущайся, когда я буду пьяной и неадекватной.  
– Я этого не замечу, – заверил Эйприл.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что сам буду пьяным и неадекватным.  
Сандерс засмеялась, заставив Эйприла недоуменно посмотреть на неё, подкрепив этот взгляд своим фирменным вскидыванием брови.  
– Что такое?  
– Я просто подумала о том, что это будет страшное зрелище. Мы и так производим впечатление неадекватов. А что будет, если уровень неадекватности резко возрастёт?  
– Не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
– Правда?  
– Ага. Нас будут помнить, в любом случае. Это приятно.  
МакАдамс, наконец, отошел от двери и направился к своей кровати. Достал из пакета бокалы и вино, а ещё зажигалку и свечи. Расстелил на полу плед, расставил свечи и зажег их. Сандерс снова развеселилась.  
– Что случилось? – удивился Эйприл.  
– Свечи, – произнесла Мэй.  
– И что с ними не так?  
– Они наводят меня на странные мысли.  
– Например?  
– Например, о сеансе спиритизма. Вроде бы готы не чураются мистических явлений. Так что ты в сочетании со свечами производишь сногсшибательный эффект.  
– Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, – хмыкнул МакАдамс.  
– Это странно, – призналась девушка.  
– Чем же?  
– Я не привыкла видеть тебя таким. Потому сейчас и удивляюсь. Я помню тебя совсем иным, далёким от нынешнего. Конечно, со временем люди меняются, и это правильно. Именно так и должно быть. Ведь, если время течет, а люди остаются прежними, то это почти смерть. Человек вроде жив, но вместе с тем мёртв. Это хорошо, что мы меняемся. Просто необычно немного смотреть на человека, с которым знаком много лет, и понимать, что он уже совсем не тот, с кем ты когда-то познакомился. Я видела тебя смешливым ребенком, я видела тебя подростком, погрязшем в своих сомнениях. Наблюдала за тобой в период, когда ты наряжался в женские шмотки и разгуливал в них по интернату...  
– Тебе не нравилось?  
– Если честно, то не очень.  
– Правда?  
– Ну, да.  
– Если честно, то это делалось ради привлечения твоего внимания, – заметил Эйприл, разделавшись со свечами и принимаясь за вино.  
Он поставил бокалы на пол, вытащил пробку из бутылки и принялся разливать напиток. Сандерс поднялась с кровати и тоже пересела на пол, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на дурацком разрезе, который снова разошелся, выставляя её ногу на всеобщее обозрение. Мэй подумала, что этот шик ей всё-таки не подходит. Надо было выбрать что-то более скромное. Но готу, кажется, нравился её сегодняшний облик, и это радовало.  
– Ты привлекал, да, – усмехнулась девушка, взяв полный бокал. – Тот образ не мог не привлекать внимание. Кстати, где акриловый кошмар, что я видела ранее? Всё забывала спросить, что ты с ним сделал.  
– В честь выпуска торжественно уничтожен, – ответил Эйприл. – Впрочем, я подумывал и о стрижке.  
– А что остановило?  
– Понял, что с короткими волосами буду выглядеть отвратительно, и не стал над собой издеваться.  
– И всё-таки, как связаны твои юбки с моим вниманием?  
– Ну..., – протянул МакАдамс. – Мне раньше казалось, что между ними прямая причинно-следственная связь. Как выяснилось, я ошибался.  
– Эйприл...  
– Да?  
– Перестань говорить загадками и открой, наконец, секрет.  
– Просто пытался походить на твой любимый типаж, – неохотно признался парень. – Ну, да, знаю. Получилось как-то не очень. Однако я старался.  
– А какой у меня любимый типаж? – удивилась Сандерс.  
– Можно подумать, ты сама не знаешь.  
– Не знаю, – покачала головой девушка.  
– Мелкорослый женоподобный блондин. Да, я понимаю, что мне с моим ростом ничего не сделать, в блондина краситься не хочу, но вот женоподобность... В общем, женская одежда была одним из самых доступных способов приблизиться к идеалу. – Эйприл мученически закатил глаза. – Не заставляй меня рассказывать об этом, потому что я сразу же начинаю чувствовать себя придурком.  
– Ты..., – начала Мэй и замолчала.  
– Я? – поторопил её МакАдамс.  
– Ты, правда, придурок, – с улыбкой заявила Сандерс. – Ну кто сказал, что мне они, на самом деле нравились?  
– Весь интернат так говорил, – мрачно заметил Эйприл.  
– Весь интернат, может быть. А я – нет.  
– То есть, они тебе не нравятся?  
– Нет. Знаешь, открою тебе одну страшную тайну. Я никогда не была фанаткой фемдома, у меня нет желания окончательно поверить в то, что я мужчина, и трахнуть несчастного невинного мальчика страпоном. Я не отрицаю, что и такое встречается. У каждого человека свой лимит странностей. Для кого-то и это нормально, у кого-то рвотный рефлекс сразу же даёт о себе знать, стоит только о подобном заикнуться. В любом случае, не мне этих людей судить, потому что они в мою постель не лезут, а я не лезу к ним. Пусть живут, как хотят. Так, о чём я говорила? Ах, да. Фемдом. Я себя в чём-то подобном просто не представляю. Я не зачитываюсь яойной мангой и не вынашиваю в голове план по превращению обычного мужчины в томную куколку с длинными ресницами, хрупкой талией и забитым взглядом, которую буду потрахивать в минуты скуки. Всё-таки я люблю мужчин. И я говорю о совокупности качеств, об убеждениях, а не только о факте наличия члена между ног.  
– А что насчёт Милтона? – спросил Эйприл, проигнорировав свой бокал и делая глоток прямо из горла.  
У него в голове сейчас был какой-то удивительный винегрет. Одна мысль наскакивала на другую, они путались между собой, заставляя Эйприла нервничать и чувствовать себя настоящим идиотом. То есть, это уже даже не обсуждалось. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, понимая, что в данном случае, это не оскорбление, а констатация факта.  
– Что насчёт него? – переспросила Сандерс.  
– Ну, он же тебе понравился?  
– Он хороший... Хороший человек и друг. Ты не мог этого не заметить, я уверена. Вообще-то ты неплохо в людях разбираешься. То есть, раньше разбирался, если не считать случая с определением моего любимого типажа.  
– Я заметил, – отозвался МакАдамс. – Действительно, хороший. Хотя, не могу сказать, что проникся теплыми чувствами к нему и к его парочке.  
– А принцесса тебе чем не угодил?  
– Принцесса... Да так как-то всё, – неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе Эйприл. – Просто в своё время не нашел с ним общего языка, потому и не подружились. Признаться, я вообще плохо схожусь с людьми. Тебе ли этого не знать?  
– Действительно, - улыбнулась Сандерс. – У меня какое-то странное чувство от этого разговора.  
– Почему? – Эйприл сделал ещё один глоток из бутылки и отставил её в сторону.  
– Судя по антуражу, у нас должен быть романтический вечер, но вместо этого мы обсуждаем довольно серьёзные вещи, а не забрасываем друг друга комплиментами, не говорим здесь о силе любви. Мы какие-то странные, да?  
– Вовсе нет. Просто это называется раннее взросление. Было бы глупо, наверное, только и делать, что о любви трепаться, зная, что с завтрашнего дня начинается новая жизнь, которая, неизвестно, какой будет. Ведь, по сути, не найди меня Кларисса, моя жизнь ничем не отличалась бы от жизни других воспитанников. Если честно, мне странно думать о том, что уже завтра я окажусь в других условиях. Смогу выходить за пределы дома, когда мне захочется, а не когда наступит очередная суббота, смогу ходить в кино, театр, в парки. И это будет калейдоскоп впечатлений, а не один привычный пейзаж, который я наблюдал здесь в течение года. Не будет больше серой формы, которая стала почти, как вторая кожа, не будет этой комнаты... Ничего этого не будет. Всё изменится. А ещё я не смогу обмениваться тупыми шутками с Элвином, спорить с принцессой, подкалывать Милтона или разговаривать о чем-то серьёзном с Элфордом. В «Белом олеандре» произошло слишком много всего, чтобы я смог вычеркнуть это всё из памяти. Несмотря на то, что я прожил здесь всего год, впечатлений осталось очень много...  
МакАдамс задумался и всё-таки мечтательно улыбнулся. Целый год жизни в стенах интерната. Казалось, что это было совсем недавно. Ворота распахнулись перед ним, впуская в новую жизнь. Совсем недавно он сидел в кабинете директрисы, обещал докопаться до истины, почему его перевели сюда. Спорил с учителями и соседями по комнате, дружил и ненавидел, любил и хотел уничтожить. И сейчас МакАдамс был уверен в том, что интернат этот не забудет никогда. Пройдёт ещё много времени, а он всё равно мысленно будет возвращаться к «Белому олеандру» и своим соседям.  
– А что насчёт меня? – спросила Мэй.  
– А ты будешь со мной. Правда же? – спросил Эйприл с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.  
– Правда, – ответила Сандерс.  
Они одновременно подняли бокалы, соприкоснувшиеся с легким, мелодичным звоном.  
– За новую жизнь, – произнесла Мэй.  
– И за счастье, – добавил МакАдамс.  
Сделав глоток, Эйприл отставил бокал в сторону, перебрался ближе к девушке, положил ладони на талию, сейчас ясно обрисованную контурами ярко-красного платья. Сандерс тоже свой бокал поставила на пол, обхватила лицо одноклассника руками, несколько секунд пристально смотрела ему в глаза. А после поцеловала, сразу же почувствовав отклик на свои действия.

* * *

«Я обещал написать для тебя поэму, но, кажется, и сейчас вынужден объявить о капитуляции. У меня, увы, ничего не получается. Я много раз начинал писать и каждый раз приходил к выводу, что ничего путного у меня не выходит. Постоянно вырывал листки, комкал их и бросал в корзину, понимая, что всё не то. Совсем не то, что я хотел бы тебе сказать. В этих строках много пространных размышлений, много лишнего, что мешает докопаться до сути. Увы, я не поэт и даже не писатель. Мои слова не складываются в рифмы, да и само сочинение получается странным. Тем не менее, я попробую написать то, о чём думаю.  
Я уже говорил тебе об этом, но сейчас готов повторить снова. Ты самый прекрасный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Ты самый добрый, самый милый, самый замечательный. Самый-самый. Не знаю, как так получилось, что мы с тобой раньше не общались и проходили мимо друг друга. Вроде бы жили в одной комнате, даже спали на соседних кроватях, но так и не решались завести разговор. Точнее, я не решался, потому что считал тебя недотрогой. Почему-то я был уверен в том, что ты высокомерный и обязательно посмеешься надо мной, когда я скажу, что хотел бы общаться с тобой. Но, как оказалось, первое впечатление не всегда самое верное. Даже многолетние системы способны давать сбой. Так получилось и с нами.  
И, знаешь, могу сказать: я рад тому, что так получилось. Рад, что раньше ошибался в тебе, потому что твоя душа прекрасна...  
Ну, вот. Кажется, я пишу какую-то очередной вздор и банальность. Потому чувствую себя, на редкость, глупо.  
Я путаюсь в том, что можно написать. На самом деле... У меня в голове множество мыслей, но я бы предпочёл не написать их на бумаге, а сказать вслух. Здесь же ограничусь тем, что скажу тебе «спасибо». Спасибо за всё. Я придурок, который не умеет формулировать мысли, но, пожалуй, одну мысль невозможно испортить. Одно чувство на этом свете невозможно утаить.  
Я люблю тебя, Лайонел. Очень сильно люблю, а потому желаю тебе быть самым счастливым человеком на земле. А я буду рядом с тобой и постараюсь тебя таким сделать. Обещаю.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями.  
~~Косноязычный придурок (криво зачёркнуто)~~. Чарли Милтон».  
Лайонел захлопнул тетрадь и отложил её в сторону. Чарли, старательно приклеивавший стикер к коллажу, тяжело вздохнул. И потому, что никак не получалось наклеить ровно, и потому, что его признание прочли и сейчас, наверное, пребывают в расстроенных чувствах. Наверное, Астон ожидал чего-то другого. Да что скрывать, Милтон и сам от себя ожидал чего-то другого, но как только взял в руки тетрадь, понял, что пишет какую-то муть, слова доброго не заслуживающую.  
Но Лайонел ничего насчет послания не сказал. Он подошёл сзади, обнял Чарли за талию, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и замер так.  
– Что-то ты слишком много на себя наговариваешь, – произнес через некоторое время. – Это совсем неплохо. А признание в любви, настоящее, от души, а не ради галочки скажет гораздо больше тысячи слов.  
– Как «Рафаэлло»?  
– Да. Только намного ценнее. Кстати, что ты там, на стикере, написал?  
– Я выставил себя эгоистом, – хмыкнул Милтон.  
– Почему же?  
– Вот, – Чарли взял в руки коллаж и показал его Лайонелу.  
На бежевом листке аккуратным почерком было написано: «Желаю тебе улыбаться, как можно чаще, ведь твоя улыбка восхитительна».  
– И в чём же заключается эгоизм?  
– В том, что здесь есть прямая выгода для меня. Ведь именно я буду любоваться твоей улыбкой.


	31. Эпилог

– Собрать нас вместе на семилетие выпуска – довольная странная идея, не находите? – поинтересовался Луис, присаживаясь за столик в кафе и оглядывая внимательно своих бывших одноклассников.  
– Почему странная? – поинтересовался Элвин, отрываясь от созерцания своей спутницы.  
Они встречались уже около двух лет и в самое ближайшее время собирались пожениться. Стоит ли говорить, что избранница была похожа на директрису «Белого олеандра»? Тот самый любимый тип женщины. У спутницы Ричтона были светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Да и, в принципе, она была очень мила, хотя за улыбками четко прослеживались властные черты. Было понятно, что девушка самодостаточная, и палец ей в рот не клади, потому что она его по локоть откусит и даже не подумает подавиться. В одежде она тоже предпочитала деловой стиль, полностью соответствуя Элвину. Собственно, эти двое и познакомились-то на работе.  
– Я понял бы пятилетие или десятилетие, но не семилетие, – пояснил Луис.  
– Может, у них есть какой-то особый повод? – предположил Лайонел, постучав пальцами по столешнице.  
За прошедшие семь лет он снова изменил своему стилю и начал носить не только черно-белые вещи, однако, к розовым так и не вернулся. К своим двадцати пяти годам Астон стал довольно модным дизайнером интерьеров. Видимо, увлечение созданием коллажей не просто так дало о себе знать. Чарли перестал красить волосы, яркие вещички из своего гардероба выселил, о привычке забавляться в ванной с лезвиями окончательно позабыл, предпочитая ту же ванную использовать по назначению. Или с пользой проводить там время, но не в одиночестве, а с Лайонелом.  
После интерната они старательно пробивались в жизни вместе, переживая самые разные периоды. И отчаяние, и разочарование, и некоторое отчуждение на фоне бытовых проблем. Но сейчас все проблемы остались в прошлом, и они с оптимизмом смотрели в будущее, понимая, что ближе друг друга у них никогда никого не будет.  
– Какой? – хмыкнул Элфорд.  
– Ну, например..., – начал Лайонел.  
– Свадьба, – закончил за него Чарли.  
Двери заведения распахнулись, и на пороге его появилась весьма странная «невеста» вместе с не менее странным «женихом».  
– А вот и мы! – радостно выпалил Эйприл, поправляя фату.  
Он чуть приподнял юбку, чтобы не подметала пол, и начал продвигаться к столику, за которым сидели его бывшие одноклассники. Походка его со школьных пор нисколько не изменилась, потому лицезреть это дефиле на каблуках без смеха не получалось. Во всяком случае, у Милтона. Девушка Элвина, растеряв всю свою невозмутимость, смотрела на восьмое чудо света, приоткрыв рот.  
– Можно я убьюсь фейспалмом? – простонал Лайонел.  
– Нельзя, – ответил ему Чарли шепотом. – Ты мне нужен живым.  
– Но это зрелище взрывает мне мозг, – пожаловался Астон.  
– Мне тоже, – признался Милтон. – Но с другой стороны...  
– Что же с другой стороны?  
– Время идёт, а психи, как были психами, так ими и остаются, – прошептал ему на ухо Чарли. – Значит, есть в этом мире какое-то постоянство.


End file.
